It's All In Your Head, Alvin
by mpkio2
Summary: When Alvin get's into an accident, he is quickly put to hospital and falls into a deep coma. He wakes up 10 years later to discover that everything has changed. Worst of all, Brittany is getting married...Just when he was about to tell her he loves her!
1. You Feel It In The Way

**A/N:**

**Well, it's finally here! As promised, here the first chapter to my very long and highly anticipated "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic story "It's All in Your Head, Alvin"! It is my very first Romance/Tragedy so, please tell me what you think of it! Thank you! :)**

**OK, A few details on the story. It took me a week to plan this story out. It looks like there will be over 30 chapters in total. There are no long A/N's! (Thank god, lol!) All of the chapters are based on lyrics in a song (List of songs used will be posted on my profile) and "The Chipmunks" and "The Chipettes" are sixteen years old in this fanfic story.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer For Whole Story: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story. These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. Ms. Stevens, Veronica, The Doctor, Little Alvie, Rupert Mogouhan, Bucky and Gina all belong to myself and may be used if asked for my permission to do so.**

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Well, that's all from me!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**_"Without hate, there is no love  
Without love, there is no hate  
Both are inseprateable, together they are one"  
_- Quote created by mpkio2

* * *

"You're so full of yourself!" Alvin Seville shouted at the angry chipette in front of him. He was busily packing his school backpack with objects he would need during the day: a slingshot, chewing gum, and, of course, Simon's homework. Who would pack their school bag with books? Alvin thought as he glanced over Simon's homework. He grabbed a pencil from his pocket, rubbed out Simon's name, and wrote his name (Alvin) in its place. Perfect! Alvin smiled, evilly. No-one would suspect a thing...

"I'm full with myself!" Brittany shouted back at the chipmunk should could not stand...the chipmunk that always, for some strange reason, got on her last nerve...the chipmunk that was always trying to prove himself to be better than her...the chipmunk should could not stand to be without...

"Yes, you are...and I'm glad you agree with me" Alvin replied not taking any notice of Brittany at all. He was still going through his backpack, searching for something he really needed...but where was it? "Where is it?" Alvin muttered to himself as he desperately searched through his backpack.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!" Brittany was fuming at the way Alvin was acting towards the situation. Even though she knew Alvin was a, so called, "Trouble-maker", she had no idea how serious he was taking this. I mean, it was his fault she was like this in the first place...and he didn't even care! What a prick, Brittany angrily thought as she stared at Alvin's head, which was down and looking in his bag, hoping she cared pierce Alvin's head open by her glare.

"I know I put it in here somewhere!" Alvin continued to mutter to himself, his head still looking down into his school backpack.

"Alvin, are you even listening to me?" Brittany asked in an annoyed tone to the chipmunk that she...hated so much, she could scream just by standing next to him.

"Yeah, of course I'm not listening to you" Alvin answered, still not looking up at Brittany, who was casting a dark shadow over Alvin.

"Alll-vviiinn!" Brittany screamed so loud that the scream echoed throughout the corridor. At the sound of her voice, Alvin looked up at Brittany. Her arms were crossed, one foot was tapping, her face read "hatred" all of it...she was covered in green paint. Alvin smiled, innocently.

"Wow, you screamed my name better than Dave!" Alvin chuckled to himself. He was still on the floor, with his open backpack on the side; he still hadn't found what he was looking for...and he needed it...fast!

"Alvin, you said you wanted to get one thing -" Brittany was rudely interrupted.

"And I am getting one thing, if you let me find it!" Alvin had continued his search for the thing he needed.

"-and then you said we would go to go to the principal's office!" Brittany finished her sentence quickly before Alvin could interrupt her...again. "So fucking find it, and let's go!"

Brittany was impatient. She just wanted to go to the principal's office and get this over with. Anyway, she wanted to go; she wasn't the one who poured paint all over her in Art class. No, the one responsible for that was the chipmunk who was delaying time by searching through his school bag.

"Just give me one more minute!" Alvin shouted back, his head had now disappeared into his school bag. "And mind your language, you naughty girl. I think i will tell Principal Milliken of what you just said, if you don't be a little nicer to me"

Brittany's temperature was boiling, rapidly.

"I mean, is that the way to repay your savior? By swearing at him?" Alvin's muffled voice asked from his school bag.

"Savior!" Brittany said "You're the one that caused this!" She gestured to the green paint all over her pink blouse.

"For the last time, Brittany; I did not cause that! Now, just shut up and wait there" Alvin said in a firm commanding voice. But Brittany was not in the mood for taking commands at that point; she wanted to see some punishment!

Suddenly, without warning, Brittany grabbed Alvin's legs and pulled him across the school corridor floor. Alvin was shocked and surprised to see that someone was pulling him and even more shocked and surprised when he discovered it was Brittany. He didn't know she was that strong! He desperately held onto his school bag; objects were pulled out as he was dragged along the floor. He hoped the thing he needed wasn't one of them….

"Brittany, what the hell?" Alvin asked in a shocked tone. "I said "Wait there" not "Pull me there"!"

"I don't care, Alvin!" Brittany replied in an uncaring voice. "I've been waiting for so long for you that, I bet, the green paint that _you_ poured on me has stained this blouse!"

"Brittany, I – Did – Not – Cause- That!" Alvin said, saying each word out slowly so Brittany would understand what he was saying.

"Well, we'll just see what Principal Milliken has to say about that"

Brittany had stopped pulling Alvin across the dirty, sticking, smelling school floor. Alvin grabbed his school bag that he had been holding onto. He searched his bag once more. He found what he was looking for…..

"Thank you Lord" Alvin muttered quietly to himself. He stood up, brushed as much dirt and grime off of his clothes, made show his signature red baseball cap was on his head, folded up the piece of paper in his hand and faced a grinning Brittany.

"What do you look so happy about?" Alvin asked, one eye brow cocked up.

"You're about to get into a lot of trouble. I love seeing you get into trouble" Brittany said in an evil voice.

"Brittany, you're about to get in trouble too. You know that, don't you?" Now it was Alvin's turn to look pleased. He folded his arms.

"No, I'm not. But, you sure will -"

"Brittany, Ms. Stevens (A/N: the Art teacher) heard you and Veronica Jenkins talking throughout the lesson. You've been doing that throughout the year. You've been very naughty"

"You're lying" Brittany replied, not believing a word of it.

"It's the truth. She said it when we left the classroom only, you didn't hear it cause you was panicking over you're stained pink blouse. Like I said; you're so full with yourself" Alvin said with a smirk on his face.

"You're a liar, Alvin Seville!" Brittany growled in a response. "You're a liar and you always will be!" Brittany had shouted the last sentence.

"And you'll always be a spoiled little brat!" Alvin shouted just as loud as Brittany.

"Ah, Mr. Seville and Ms. Miller" An almost elderly voice said behind the two teenagers. They turned and saw the almost wrinkled face of Principal Milliken, who was standing in the doorway of her office. "It was about time you two were called to my office. Please come in" She gestured to her office. They both walked in.

Alvin and Brittany both sat down in two separate chairs (Brittany moved hers away from Alvin, making a big gap between them), in front of Principals Milliken's office desk. Principal Milliken sat behind her desk and looked at the two teenagers before her.

"So….Alvin" Principal Milliken faced the chipmunk that had regular visited her. "Is this your third visit to the office this week?" She asked in a casual voice.

Alvin giggled nervously. "Actually, it's my fifth time, Principal Milliken"

She nodded. "And it's only Monday morning. This must be a new record for you Alvin"

Alvin giggled nervously, again. Principal Milliken glanced towards Brittany.

"Ms. Miller, it's not every day I see you here. But, I have heard that you have been talking a lot in Ms. Steven's Art classes"

Brittany shocked. Alvin was actually telling the truth. She turned her head to him.

He mouthed the words "Told ya!"

"Principal Milliken, it's just that – " Ms. Milliken put up her hand and Brittany was silenced.

"I don't want to hear it yet, Ms. Miller. What I want to hear is how this all happened!" She gestured to Brittany's green covered blouse.

Brittany smiled evilly at Alvin. "With pleasure, Principal Milliken. You see, it all started when-"

"But before we start….." Alvin was standing now. He was walking toward Ms. Milliken. "…..I have a message from my father, David Seville, to give to you" Alvin handed the piece of paper he took out from his backpack, moments ago. Ms. Milliken read it aloud:

Dear Ms. Milliken,

I believe, as Alvin's surrogate father, it is my duty to inform you of a tragic even that has happened within our family. Two days ago, when it was time for Alvin's checkup with the doctor, it seems he has been diagnosed with "Hyper-activenism". It is a condition where the person will start doing active things and are unable to stop themselves. I just thought you should know this.

Signed: Bavid Seville

Once Principal Milliken had read the note, she looked at Alvin with a confused expression. Alvin nodded, while smiling.

"I warn you Principal Milliken, I could have a fit any moment, without warning! It wasn't my fault I just _happened_ to have a fit when a tub of paint was in my hands and it _accidently_ fell on Brittany!" Alvin cried crocodile tears. "I mean, what else can I do? I'm a danger to this school! Maybe you should just send me home for the day…."

"That is totally not what happened!" An angry voice shout out. Alvin hoped this wouldn't happen but, alas, it did. Brittany had spoken out. "I'll tell you what _really_ happened Principal Milliken…"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Ms. Steven's art class were all busy doing their work (except for one or two). The students were painting a bowl of fruit which sat on the table in front of the class. Some students were taking it seriously, and some weren't. A girl who didn't find this subject all that interesting was Brittany:_

"_What is the point in this, Veronica?" Brittany asked her best friend; the girl with blonde ponytails. "Why do we have to point some dumb bowl of fruit?"_

"_I have no idea Brittany" Veronica replied lazily. "I have no idea"_

_Brittany glanced at her painting. It didn't even look like a bowl of fruit, but when Brittany looked back at her picture, she realised her one didn't look any better._

"_I just wish that something interesting would happen for once-" Brittany said in a bored voice._

"_Ms. Miller, no talking in my class" Ms. Stevens said halfway across the room. She was standing near Alvin's desk._

"_Yes Ms. Stevens" Brittany replied in a dull voice that obviously said she would rather be anywhere else than here. "How hard is it for something exciting to happen?" Brittany said to Veronica but it looked like even Veronica wasn't listening to her anymore._

"_Come on, anything!" Brittany said to the ceiling. "Anything at all!"_

"_NNOOOO!" Brittany heard a loud high pitched voice. She turned around and, the next thing she knew, she was covered in green paint._

"_AAAAHHHH!" Brittany screamed. She stood up. The whole class turned to her and Veronica (who had fallen asleep) had woken and faced Brittany._

"_WHO IN THE HELL DID THAT?" Brittany screeched. She wiped the green paint out of her eyes. The first thing she saw was a shocked Alvin holding a bucket of green paint. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Brittany would have attacked Alvin but, unfortunately for Brittany, Ms. Stevens had stopped her._

"_Alvin, Brittany; go to Principal Milliken's office at one!"_

_Brittany exited the room...with Alvin, school backpack in hand, at her hells..._

_~End Flashback~_

_

* * *

_"And that is how this had all happened." Brittany finished her story. Alvin looked like he was about to burst with anger.

"She's lying!" Alvin burst out. "Don't believe her. She's-"

"Alvin, I didn't believe, not for a second, that this note..." Principal Milliken pointed to the note Alvin gave Principal Milliken. "...was written by your father, David Seville"

"And why not?" Alvin asked.

"You spelt "David" with a "B"" She said in a dull voice.

"Opps" Alvin chuckled and then smiled innocently.

"I'm afraid I'll have to phone Dave about this, Alvin" Principal Milliken said in a serious voice.

"What! Why! Can't you look away...just this once?" Alvin was almost begging. If Dave found out he, Alvin, had forged Dave's signature, he would be grounded until he died!

"Alvin, the school takes forged signatures very seriously! I'm afraid Dave would have to know about this. I will phone him once you leave my office" Principal Milliken said as if that settled the matter. "Brittany, I'm giving you a warning. If you are sent back to my office for talking in class, you will receive detention" Brittany nodded her head. "As for this incident, Alvin – you have detention after school for two weeks" Alvin's mouth opened and then closed. "You two can now return to your classes.

Alvin and Brittany both stood up and left Principal Milliken's office, the door closing on the way out.

"Do you know how much trouble you just got me into!" Alvin asked in a dark voice.

"You deserve it, Alvin" Brittany replied. "That will teach you the next time you decided to pour paint over someone. I'm going to wash all this paint off" Brittany walked in the direction of the girls bathroom, that is, until, she felt a strong pain on her side. She fell to the ground, painfully. She turned around and saw Alvin with his school backpack in his hands, his eyes now stabbing Brittany's eyes with daggers.

"You dumb bitch!" Alvin shouted, angrily. "Do you know what you've just done!"

Brittany was shock, amazed, surprised, but. Mostly, taken aback; she did not expect this to happen!

"I am dead" Alvin said in a darker voice than before. "Dave is literally going to kill me! And it's...all because of you...all because I...because you..." Alvin looked like he was on the tip of something, something he wanted to say...but couldn't. He ran off in the opposite direction.

Brittany stood up slowly, feeling shocked and surprised...alone in the lonely and quiet school corridor...

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how was that for a first chapter? Was it what you were expecting? Remember, this is my first Romance/Tragedy fanfic story. If you didn't like this first chapter, don't worry; it gets better in the next few chapters!**

**If you are shocked and surprised by some of the swearing, don't be. It's rated T for a reason!**

**I really want some REVIEWS please! If I don't have some reviews, I won't continue. If you do review, I will update by tomorrow! Yay! :)**

**Well, thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Do You Care? I'm Feeling Fucking Useless

**A/N:**

**As promised, here is Chapter 2!**

**I would just like to thank everyone for the kind reviews! You guys sure do like it so, I'll take that as a good sign. LOL. I didn't expect to be received so well! The more you review, the more I write!**

**OK, Just to let you all know, each chapter title is named after a lyric from a particular song. If you want to see the song list, please go to my profile and check it out.**

**If any of you are shocked by any swearing, I apologize. (Hey! Their teenagers, that's what they do; swear)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :) I hope like reading it, as much as I liked writing it!**

**

* * *

****--**

"Swearing is a form of anger and hate" (E.g. "I F**king HATE You!")

"Swearing is a form of love and passion" (E.g. "I F**king LOVE You To Bits!")

"So if swearing is both love and hate, aren't they both the same?"

**--**

**

* * *

**Brittany was stunned. She was shocked. She was confused. She had no idea of what had happened and why. She was still alone in the empty, quite school corridor. She hadn't moved; her body wouldn't let her. She was stuck on the spot......she couldn't move. But when she looked down and realised she had green paint all over her, once before, pink blouse, Brittany came back to reality and her body became unstuck.

I should was this off for anyone sees me, Brittany thought as she turned on her heels and walked towards the girls bathroom. Once Brittany had entered the ladies room, she ran into a cubicle. She pulled off large amounts of toilet paper, hurriedly, rushed out of the cubicle and to the sink. Usually Brittany would never do something like this....but drastic times call for drastic measures. She turned on the hot faucet, put some toilet paper under the hot water, rinsed it out, and scrubbed the wet toilet paper on her blouse, trying desperately to get rid of the stains. She tried as hard as she could, but it was no good; the paint was stained into her blouse. She tried for another ten whole minuets but to no success; the stains remained on her favourite blouse, there for the world to see.

She sighed heavily and looked into the mirror in front of her. There she saw her reflection. Her face was clean, fortunately for her, but her blouse was still stained in green. She tried her best to get rid of the stain but she had failed. She sighed, yet again.

Might as well return to Ms. Stevens's class before I get into more trouble, Brittany thought and with that, she left the girls room, thinking of the events of what had happened minutes ago.....

What the hell just happened? Brittany was still a little shocked. Why had Alvin done that? Why was he so angry towards her? Sure, he gets angry at her all the time when their having one of their daily arguments (likewise for her) but, she had never seen that murdering stare he gave her.....a stare that could of killed her if she let it......a stare full with an anger so passionate, so emotional, so......strange. A stare that was trying to tell Brittany something.....something that was very important, but Brittany couldn't read it nor understand it.

What Brittany couldn't quite comprehend was that Alvin had hit her. He had hit her and she fell to the ground. And after he done it, he didn't even help her up. He just stood there staring those dangerous eyes at her. Those eyes that said everything that Brittany couldn't understand. Usually, Alvin would of help her up if she had fallen down......but not today; today, something was different. Something was different with Alvin....something wrong........but Brittany, unfortunately, didn't know what. First he spilt paint all over her and now this! What next!?

Brittany soon realised that she had stopped walking. She looked up and, was surprised to see that she was standing in front of Ms. Steven's classroom door. She held onto the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. Miller, glad to see you have returned" Came the brisk voice of Ms. Stevens from the back of the room. When Ms. Stevens had announced Brittany's return to the classroom, all of the students her were still busy working on their paintings of the bowl fruit, looked towards of the direction of the door. "But, do tell me Ms. Miller, where is Alvin?"

"His.....err.....Isn't he here?" Brittany was a little surprised that Alvin hadn't returned to the classroom yet. Usually after he was sent to Principal Milliken's office, he would return to his class and brag to all the students, that would listen (Which was, surprisingly, most of the classroom), how he, Alvin, had narrowly escaped death (Well, that's how Alvin made it sound like)

"No, he isn't" Ms. Stevens replied as she walked across the room, looking at students work. "Just take your seat, Ms Miller, and resume your work"

Brittany spotted her seat (Which was near the back of the room next to Veronica) and walked across the room. Many students starred at her as she walked on by. When she reached her desk, Veronica (who looked like she was about to fall asleep again) gave her a questionable look.

"What!?" Brittany asked annoyed that her best friend was starring at her like that. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Veronica shook her head, almost as if she came out of a trance. "Where's Alvin Brittany?" Veronica asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know where he is and, to tell you the truth, I don't care" Brittany said as she sat down and started to continue with her work.

Veronica raised an eye brow at this point. "Oh come on, Brittany1" Veronica said in a voice of disbelief. "Alvin pours paint on you and then you get upset and look at him like you're about to kill him and leave to the Principal's office. Then you return and his not with you!"

"And what's your point?" Brittany said in an annoyed voice. She really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.....even her best friend.

"My point is something happened between you two while you were out of the classroom" Veronica was close to the truth and Brittany didn't want her to know that. "What happened?"

Brittany had stopped working on her painting. She looked down and said quietly:

"Nothing"

"Brittany, I can tell when you're lying and, right now, you are" Veronica said in a knowing voice looking at her best friend.

"I am not lying and nothing happened while myself and Alvin were out of the classroom" Brittany was starting to get really annoyed now and if Veronica pushed her any further, Brittany was afraid she was going to explode. "Now, just drop it Veronica, I mean it!"

"Brittany, I am your best friend and you should be able to tell me anything" Veronica said in a calm voice as not to push Brittany any closer from bursting. But, for some strange reason, Brittany burst anyway......

"ANYTHING!?" Brittany screamed. She stood up and faced Veronica. Apparently, the whole class had heard Brittany's scream as every student's eyes was watching the erupting that was Brittany. "ANYTHING! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING? WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The classroom was silenced with shock; they had never heard another student swear at someone so loudly. But the most shocked person of all was Veronica. Brittany grabbed her school backpack from the ground. She didn't bother to pack anything, she didn't bother to look at the sea of watching eyes, she didn't bother to do a thing.

"Ms. Miller!" Ms. Stevens shouted in a furious tone from somewhere in the classroom. "I will not have students swearing and shouting at one another! Go to Principal-"

"I'M GOING!" Brittany shouted back at Ms. Stevens and with that last scream, she slammed the door behind her.

--

It was one thirty and Brittany was standing in the cafeteria, lining up to get some food. The whole cafeteria was loud and nosy from the many students who were eating away, talking with friends who sat next to them on the tables. Brittany didn't count on seeing her so-called "Best friend" any time soon. She was sure she would be in the girl's toilets crying or something. It wasn't like Brittany didn't care or anything; on the contrary, Brittany cared a lot for Veronica. She was her best friend since she could remember. She hoped Veronica was OK.....

As she was lining up, she was consistently searching the cafeteria for that chipmunk that had pushed her over three hours ago......a red cap.....a cocky voice.....a red hoddie.....Brittany couldn't find anything. Not one thing was found.

"What will it be, honey?" A gruffly voice asked.

"Hmm? What?" Brittany hadn't noticed that she was facing the wrinkly face of the school lunch lady. She looked down at the pantries of food in front of her on a table. Today's lunch was either lamb chops, peas and mashed potato or a dish called "Vegetable Surprise" "Oh.....I'll have the lamb chops meal"

The lunch lady with the gruffly voice handed Brittany the lamb chop meal and Brittany placed it on her tray.

"You want a Chocolate Surprise desert with that, honey?" The lunch lady asked.

"Err....sure, whatever" Brittany replied. The lunch lady handed Brittan her desert and Brittany placed it on her tray.

Once Brittany had her food, she turned around to face the large cafeteria room which was filled with tables and students sitting around the tables with friends, enjoying their meals. Brittany tried to find a separate table for herself but didn't find any. She thought she would be forced to eat while standing up that is, until she heard a high pitched voice calling her name:

"Brittany!" The high pitched voice shouted. "Brittany, over here!"

The voice was coming from her left. Brittany searched for the voice calling her name. She saw a hand in the air and straight away knew who was calling for her. She smiled and walked towards the voice that belonged to her younger sister, Eleanor. Once Brittany reached the table, she sat down. Jeanette was sitting next to Eleanor eating her lunch, slowly. No one else was on the table with them.

"Brittany, what happened to you in class!?" Eleanor asked looking at Brittany with the same questionable look Veronica had on her face. Knowing what Eleanor was talking about, Brittany grabbed her knife and fork and started to eat her meal.

"Nothing happened to me" Brittany said, lying to her sisters. "I just got a little angry with Veronica, that's all"

Eleanor wore a disbelieving expression. "Over what?"

"It doesn't matter. Just forget about it" said Brittany as she tried to eat her meal.

"No, Brittany" Eleanor said in a stubborn tone. "We want to know; we're worried"

"There's nothing to worry about!" Brittany had stopped eating now and was glaring at Eleanor and Jeanette. "Me and Veronica just got into a little argument"

"Was it because of Alvin?" Eleanor muttered quietly to Brittany. Brittany let go of her knife and fork and closed her eyes. She thought of the possibility if she told her sisters; about Alvin and everything. She took a deep sigh and opened her eyes, knowing what the right thing was to do.

"Yes" Brittany replied quietly to Eleanor's question. "There, are you happy now?"

"What happened?" Jeanette questioned her sister. She too had stopped eating and was looking at Brittany with full concentrating.

It was the right thing to do. If Brittany told her sisters of what happened, they could help her find Alvin. They could help make things go back to normal between the two of them; back to fighting and arguing. The only Brittany was worried about was that Eleanor and Jeanette would react in bad way....

"After Alvin had spilt that paint over me, we both walked to Principal Milliken's office. Alvin made up this ridiculous condition that he had and gave Principal Milliken a note with Dave's forged signature on it. I then told what really happened and then Alvin became angry. Principal Milliken said she was going to phone Dave to let him know what happened. She then let us leave her office and when we in the corridor, Alvin......he.....I don't know you will react to this....." Brittany was about to reveal what had truly happened, hoping her sisters reaction will be OK.

"Come on, Brittany" Eleanor said, calmly "How bad can it be?"

"Yeah" Jeanette agreed with her younger sister. "I mean, it wasn't like he pushed you or anything....."

This was no going well. "Err......Actually....he....." But Brittany didn't have to say anything else. She saw the looks on her sisters' faces; both were shocked. Brittany hung her head.

"You.....mean he?" Eleanor asked in a state of shock.

Brittany nodded her head.

"Wh-why?" Jeanette asked, her mouth moving a little bit.

"He just got really mad at me. His anger got the better of him and, the next thing I know, I was on the ground" Brittany explained, her head still facing the ground.

"Why...that fucking hot headed asshole!" Eleanor exclaimed, angrily. She was standing now, searching the cafeteria. "Where is he? I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

"Eleanor, Alvin did nothing to you. I'll take care of him. You just stay out of it" Brittany pulled on Eleanor's arm and Eleanor slowly sat back down.

"At least go tell Principal Milliken" Jeanette said. Eleanor nodded.

"No, if I do that it would just make things worst" Brittany said as she shook her head. "That's how this whole thing started in the first place!"

"Well, let us help you at least then!" Eleanor said in a determined voice.

"Actually, there is one thing I want you two do; if you see Alvin come back to me and tell me where he is. I need to talk to him" Brittany looked at her two sister and they both looked back at her. They nodded.

"Brittany, this is just out of curiosity but, where have you been hiding?" Jeanette asked.

--

After Brittany had slammed the art classroom door behind her, she had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Lunch was at one o'clock so she had three hours to kill. An idea popped into her mind; look for Alvin. And so, Brittany searched all other the school for Alvin but, no matter where she searched, she didn't find him. In the end, Brittany gave up. For the reminder of the time, Brittany hid in the school library.

--

"That doesn't matter" Brittany said. "What happened when I left Ms. Stevens classroom?"

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged glances.

"Well," Jeanette began. "Ms. Stevens was furious the way that you had acted. She even sent a note to Principal Milliken. It doesn't look good for you, Brittany"

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better Jeanette" Brittany said in a sarcastic voice.

For the next five minutes, the sisters ate in silence. Eleanor and Jeanette kept a watchful eye on their surroundings, spotting Alvin where ever he could be, hoping to see a sign of him.......they did.

"Brittany!" Jeanette said in a surprised voice. "Alvin's other there by the cafeteria doors!" Jeanette was pointing across the cafeteria and at the two doors that exited into a corridor.

"Got him!" Brittany stood up, grabbed her backpack, and ran across the cafeteria, pushing people aside, desperately trying to reach the doors that Alvin had just closed behind him. "Thanks girls!" Brittany shouted to Eleanor and Jeanette as Brittany ran through the two doors.

Brittany saw a flash of red around the corner at the end of the corridor. She ran as fast as she could and when she reached the end of the corridor, she looked to her left and saw Alvin walking down a different corridor.

"Alvin! Wait!" Brittany yelled after him as she ran towards him. Alvin turned around, saw Brittany, and started to walk faster. Unfortunately for him, Brittany had reached him.

"Go away, Brittany" Alvin said in the same dark voice he spoke to her earlier that same day.

"Where have you been, Alvin? I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Brittany. She was facing Alvin's back. He was till walking rather fast.

"I'm not gonna tell you! You'll probably go and tell Principal Milliken or something" Alvin said in an even darker voice.

"That does it!" Brittany grabbed Alvin by the shoulder and swung him round to face her. "Alvin, you have to apologize to me"

"What!?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for an apology all day for what you done" Brittany had her arms crossed. It was true: she had been looking for Alvin for an apology from him. "Now, just say that you're sorry and let's go back to hating each other!"

"What if I don't want to go back to hating you?" Alvin looked Brittany dead in the eyes. There was something different about him....she could see it in his eyes.

"Apologize to me!" Brittany demanded. "You stubborn loser1"

"No, I will not!" Alvin stood his ground. His arms were crossed. His temperature was rising....he was getting hot. He was sweating....

"Apologize to me now, you fucking loser!" Brittany too was standing her ground. She wasn't going to give up and nothing was going to stop her.....

"No I fucking will not!" Alvin replied back. Sweating......heart-pumping......

"Apologize now and then You'll-"

"I AM NOT APOLOGIZING BECASUE I DID NOT CASUE THAT PAINT TO FALL ON YOU!" Alvin was fuming. He was furious.

"I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE PAINT! I'M TALKING ABOUT WHAT.....You........did to me....." Brittany said the last part, quietly.

Alvin stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Alvin.....just say you're sorry and let's go back to arguing!" All Brittany wanted was for things to go back to normal.

Alvin was quiet for a while and then, suddenly he said:

"Fuck you Brittany" Was that a tear Brittany saw near Alvin's eye? "Fuck you"

And with that, Alvin turned around and walked away.

"Fuck you too, Alvin!" Brittany yelled back at him.

And even though she couldn't hear him, Alvin whispered four precious words he always wanted to say to hear....four words that meant everything.....four words that, quiet recently, he discovered he really wanted to say.....

"I love you, Brittany"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I had to stop the chapter at such a good point in the chapter. Don't you just hate cliff-hangers? LOL**

**Well, I had a lot of writers block when I wrote this chapter (Especially near the beginning). I think it came out pretty well though.**

**Again, I apologize for bad spelling and grammar. I think there is a lot of mistakes in this one.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Let me know by REVIEWS!**

**If you review, I will update tomorrow! Yay! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Sweet Words That I Want To Give You

**A/N:**

**I left you hanging on a cliff-hanger in the last chapter; Here's the chapter that just saved you from certain death. lol**

**It's so happy to see that people actually like this story so far. It's also nice to see that people are constantly reviewing and favouriting the movie. Thank you very much! :)**

**Some of you are confused as to why Alvin is acting the way he is acting. All will be revealed in due time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Well, that's all I've got to say. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**--**

All I do is think of you

And all the things I want to do

All the words I want to say

I'll find the courage, some day.......

**--**

**

* * *

**

_I love her_.... Alvin was thinking of "_her_".....the chipette who got on his nerves, that made him angry, that made him......feel things he had never felt before.......the chipette he wanted to kill and kiss at the same time......Alvin was thinking of "_her_".......the chipette he had pushed over not so long ago......he was thinking of "_her_"....."And yet, at the same time, I can't stand her!"

"Alvin, pass me a wooden spoon" Alvin's youngest brother, Theodore asked.

Alvin wasn't paying much attention to his brother's orders. Alvin's hand grabbed hold of any object he could find on the table in front of him. He picked up a spatula and passed it to Theodore, lazily. Theodore noticed the problem straight away...

"Err....Alvin, this isn't a wooden spoon" Theodore said to his older brother. "This is a spatula. I need a wooden spoon"

"Huh?" Alvin didn't even glance in Theodore's direction. He didn't know what Theodore was even talking about. "Oh.....here" Alvin's hand grabbed another object he found on the table and handed it to Theodore.

"Alvin, this is a fork" Theodore said, holding up the fork to Alvin's eye level. Alvin did nothing. Theodore looked at Alvin with a concerned expression. Alvin was staring out of the open window in front of him, not concentrating or moving. His eyes were glazed over.

"Alvin, are you OK?" Theodore asked in a worried voice. He held on to Alvin's shoulder and nudged him. Alvin jumped a little and shook his head. He turned and found himself looking at Theodore.

"Theodore, when did you get here?" Alvin asked a confused expression on his face.

"Alvin, I've been here for almost thirty minutes. We're doing our exam" Theodore replied with a just as confused expression as Alvin's.

Alvin looked around at his surroundings, realising where he was. He saw many students around the room (Some were standing and some were sitting) Ovens, pots, pans, clean surfaces, and shining kitchenware is what he saw.

"Oh....yeah....I knew that" Alvin said in a "cool" voice that made him look like he knew what was going on.

Theodore raised an eyebrow at him. "O......kay" He went back over to his mixing bowl.

Alvin, Theodore and all of the other students in the room were taking their Cookery examination. It was the second last week of the semester, and as such, all of the tenth graders had to take their examination which will count towards their final grades for high school. Alvin had chosen Cookery for one main reason: the girls. He knew that mostly girls would take Cookery and he didn't see why a room with such pretty girls should go to waste. He also knew that the girls would be all over him if he joined the class and, of course, he was right. But soon, the reasons why he had joined Cookery had lost all of their meaning. They lost their meaning when he discovered, not too long ago, that he loved.......that he loved.....Brittany Miller. And now, here he was, in the middle of an examination that he didn't bother if he passed or failed. He just sat their thinking....thinking of how he had made her feel.....

To Alvin's younger Theodore, however, this examination meant the world to him. If he got a high grade on this subject, he was sure he would be able to join a college in the catering arts. A college he so wanted to join. But to his misfortune however, the examination required that the students would work in pairs and Theodore's pair was not cooperating very well.....

Theodore was making a pastry that he knew, if cooked perfectly, he would pass his exam with flying colors. But a soufflé had to be made and cooked very delicately.....there had to be no mistake....Theodore was working extremely hard. Cooking was the only thing Theodore was truly good at. He couldn't see himself doing anything else.

Ms. Goodmay, the student's Cookery teacher, was expecting the students work as she walked around the room. She looked down at Theodore's bowl and smiled broadly.

"Looking good Theodore. Keep up the good work" And, she walked away.

Theodore smiled to himself. He was going to pass this exam....he could feel it....

"Alvin, pass me the flour, please" Theodore asked his non-concentrating brother. Alvin grabbed anything he found on the table, again, and handed it to Theodore.

Theodore didn't even bother to look at what Alvin had given him. He just tipped some of the contents into the mixing bowl. He started to stir in the "flour" with the rest of the ingredients in the bowl. It wasn't until Theodore gave Alvin the bag of "flour" back to Alvin that he noticed that the bag was a bag of "Baking powder". He dropped the bag in surprise at what he had done......wait.....he hadn't done anything! The person who had gave him the bag of "Baking powder" was the one who had done this.......Theodore turned to Alvin, a glare on his face.

"Alvin" Theodore had budged Theodore hard on the side. Alvin yelped in surprise and pain. He turned to face Theodore's glare.

"Theodore, what the heck!?" Alvin asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I want to ask you!" Theodore showed Alvin the bag of baking powder on the surface.

"Theodore, what is this about?" Alvin asked, not understanding why Theodore was showing this to him.

"This is about you not concentrating" Was Theodore glaring at Alvin? "This is about you failing us"

"What?" Alvin asked, an eyebrow raised. _What is he talking about?_, Alvin thought.

"You gave me the wrong ingredient, Alvin!" Theodore pointed to the bag of baking powder. "I said "Pass me the flour"! Not baking powder!"

Suddenly, something clicked in Alvin's head.

"My bad...." Alvin said as if he didn't care.

"Your "bad" is right!" Theodore said getting annoyed. Now, usually, Theodore wasn't the type of person to argue and shout at anyone. But, if his dream (or someone he loved) was on the line, Theodore would argue until the very end..... "And because you were daydreaming about Brittany and not concentrating, you gave me the wrong ingredient!"

_How did he know that?_, Alvin thought. Alvin had never seen Theodore like this before, which was a first and a change to Alvin but, all the same, Theodore was starting to annoy him.

"Don't even go there, Theodore!" Alvin demanded. Alvin had stood up and was now facing Theodore.

"Because you were sulking over Brittany, you have caused me mine, and yours, grade!" Theodore replied back.

"I'm warning you, Theodore!" Alvin's knuckle's clenched. He wasn't going to take any of this....even from his younger brother...... "If you say one more thing, I will pour that mixing bowl of gunk all over you"

Theodore said nothing. He turned around, his back facing Alvin. And then, he turned to face Alvin and said boldly and bravely:

"Go ahead"

Alvin grabbed the mixing bowl as fast as ever and poured its ingredients all over the shocked and upset Theodore. Everybody was watching in amazement at what they saw. Ms. Goodmay had left the classroom for a minute.

"Oh......looks like you have just failed the exam, little bro" Alvin said with a sneer.

Theodore stood still. He looked up at Alvin with his big green eyes of sadness. At once, Alvin's expression changed; he wore an expression of guilt.

"You know....." Theodore said in a small voice. ".....I fucking hate you, Alvin"

Alvin felt a blow to his heart.

"After what you had just done, I don't think I can ever forgive you" Theodore walked away from Alvin and grabbed some tissue on the surface and tried to wash the gunk off of his clothes.

When Ms. Goodmay returned to the classroom, she saw a gunkified Theodore and Alvin with a mixing bowl in his hands. She put two and two together and knew what had happened.

"Alvin! To the principal's office!" Ms. Good may ordered. Alvin picked up his backpack and ran out of the classroom. Ms. Goodmay walked over to Theodore and saw the mess that had occurred. She regretted ever leaving the classroom.

"Theodore, are you OK, sweetie?" Theodore looked up her with big green eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yeah.....I'm fine" Theodore replied.

"I am afraid that you cannot restart the exam; there isn't enough time" Ms. Goodmay said, sadly.

"No! Please, can't you just allow me?" Theodore begged, looking up at her with his glistening eyes.

"No, it's against exam rules" She didn't want to do this to Theodore.....but she had to. "I'm sorry Theodore but, because of your brother's behaviour, I have no other option but to fail you" I_t was a shame_, Ms. Goodmay thought. _He had so much talent_. Ms. Goodmay walked away.

Theodore fell to the floor and sobbed quietly. No-one noticed him....but who would notice a person with a broken dream?

**--**

"_I love you_" Alvin was standing outside of the school entrance, waiting for his two brothers, Simon and Theodore. "_Why is it so hard to say those words to her?_, he thought angrily. _Why don't I just go and tell her? What's stopping me? Nothing! But.....she doesn't feel the same way! That's what stopping me; rejection_. Many students were coming out of the school entrance, now, It was three o'clock and school had just ended. He wasn't all that happy to wait for his brothers (He even considered walking home alone) But, didn't in the end. He knew he had upset Theodore a lot and what Theodore had said to him had hurt Alvin. None the less, Alvin still stood outside the school entrance and waited.

He spotted both Simon and Theodore straight away. Alvin waved at them and, in an instant, Simon came running to him. Simon had never done that before.

Before Alvin could think "What the-?", Alvin felt a fist hit his cheek. It wasn't a powerful punch but, it did hurt.

"You fucking asshole!" Alvin heard Simon say. "You just caused me my fucking math grade!"

Alvin looked at Simon; his hands were in fists and he was moving uncontrollably.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alvin asked his angry brother as he rubbed where Simon had punched him.

"You changed the name on my assignment paper and replaced it with your own, you dumb fuck!" Simon exclaimed.

"How can I be a dumb fuck when I thought of a plan that worked so well?" Alvin shot back. With that sentence, Simon punched Alvin in the left cheek. Some people were watching.

"Alvin, you think of no-one put yourself and maybe, just maybe, one day you will wake up and discover you have lost everything you once loved" Simon's words were powerful and strong. Alvin was surprised that Theodore hadn't even attempted to stop Simon from punching him......but Alvin had forgotten that Theodore hated him; why would he stop Simon from punching him?

"That.......Is.........NOT..........TRUE!" And Alvin had punched Simon in the left cheek. Alvin had punched so hard that Simon's glasses had fallen off and Simon fell to the ground. Theodore went to his aid straight away. Alvin was shocked at how hard he had punched his brother.......His Brother! He had never done that! The crowd of people gasped.

"Simon, are you alright?" Theodore asked hoping Simon wasn't unconscious....or worst.

"I'm fine" Simon said in a dark voice.

"Simon, let me h-" Alvin wanted to help Simon. He didn't mean it.....he didn't.

"Just leave me alone, Alvin!" Theodore helped Simon up. "In fact, why don't you leave us all alone.....forever" And at that last heart-breaking sentence, Simon turned his back on Alvin and walked away.

"Simon!" Alvin called but Simon kept on walking. "I didn't mean it! Come back!" But Simon kept on walking and didn't glance back.

Theodore too turned his back on Alvin, ready to leave.

"Theodore?" Theodore heard the breaking in Alvin's voice, saw the tears in Alvin's eyes. "Please.....stay....."

Theodore turned his head forward. "I still fucking hate you" And with that, Theodore left as well, leaving Alvin in the middle of a crowd of people.

Alvin looked around at them. "Well, WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!?" The crowd of people scattered straight away. "FUCKING LOSERS!" But one person from the crowd had stayed.

Brittany stood there looking at Alvin, her mouth open slightly.

"Brittany?" Alvin said. Brittany came closer to Alvin and said:

"I'm going to give you one more chance, Alvin. Apologize for what you did to me......"

Alvin knew what he should say. Now was his chance to tell Brittany how much he cared for her.....how much.....he loved her.....But something was holding the words that he wanted to say so badly, back; something was always in the way.

"I.....I can't" Alvin replied. Brittany nodded and signed.

"I never want to see you again, Alvin" Brittany's voice was cold. It hurt him. She turned around and walked away.

"YEAH, WELL YOU CAN GO AND GET MARRIED TO SOME FUCKING WOMANBEATER FOR ALL I CARE!" He wanted to hold her.....tell her everything....how much she meant.....how he wanted to be hers.... "I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU!" He needed her so badly....he wanted to hold her in his arms.... "I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" He needed Brittany. "SO GO HOME, GET FUCKED! I DON'T CARE!" He did care....... a lot.

Brittany stood still, lost for words. "ALVIN SEVILLE, I HOPE YOU GET SHOT WHEN YOU WALK HOME!" She didn't mean that....heck, she didn't mean half the stuff she said to him. "I WILL BE SO HAPPY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She will be distraught! "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

And Brittany walked off, not looking back at Alvin. It's good thing Alvin couldn't read mind because if he had read Brittany's, he would have heard a loud voice shouting:

"I LOVE YOU ALVIN!"

**--**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Another cliff-hanger!? Dang, I should stop using these!**

**I think it got a little overboard near the end but, It worked out nicely all the same.**

**This really did make me upset to write; I really felt the emotions in all of the characters.**

**I didn't have long to write this so it is a little shorter than the other two chapters.**

**Please Review and I will update again, tomorrow! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. How Do You Get That Lonely?

**A/N:**

**Before I say anything else, I would just like to apologize to everyone that I did not update this story yesterday (Friday). I was ill in bed and, therefore, could not write up Chapter 4. In fact, I'm still a little ill right now but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. (Always thinking of you guys out there)**

**Thank you for subscribing/favouring/and reviewing this story so far! It means a lot to me! :)**

**EXPLANATION ON CHARACTERS ACTING "OUT OF CHARACTER:**

**OK, So I received a lot of reviews for Chapter 3 and some of the reviews said that some of the characters are "acting out of character". I will explain why the characters "seem" out of character in this story:**

**So, remember I said that "The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are sixteen years old in this fanfic story" right? (Go back and check) Well, as teenagers (Which I'm guessing most of you are) you learn a lot of interesting things; it is the time of life where you start to "mature" As both The Chipmunks and The Chipettes have grown over the years, maturing (and immaturing) is what they have done. They have learnt a lot of naughty words and such. I mean, you cannot tell me you have not sweared at least once in your life?? (If you have a religion, I can understand why you haven't) All teenagers, will at once, swear and The Chipmunks and The Chipettes have done so already.**

**Now the reason Theodore was saying mean things to Alvin and "swearing" at least once to his brother was because he was trying to express to Alvin how angry he is at him. I mean, that exam meant everything to Theodore; it was the one subject he thought he would pass with flying colors but, unfortunately, Alvin had to spoil that for him. What catering college will let Theodore join them, now? Overall, Theodore was just expressing how angry he was at Alvin. (Would you forgive a person that messed up your dreams?) Deep down, Theodore is very, very upset with his brother...**

**Simon also has a very good reason for "punching" Alvin. You all know that Alvin and Simon were always arguing with each other when they were, like, ten years old. Over the years, that "arguing" has grown (Even though Theodore has tried countless of times to stop his two brothers for arguing) over the years and has developed into "physical" arguing and fighting. Just like Theodore, Simon was expressing how angry he was with Alvin (But in a different way than Theodore). Again, Alvin had ruined a dream from his brother's (Simon). That one assignment (that Alvin had rubbed out Simon's name and replaced with his own) had cost Simon a place onto a high, educated college. Where will he got to study now? And Simon swearing; He learnt to swear just like all the other teenagers who learn to swear.**

**You may think there isn't a big difference to the way Theodore and Simon treated Alvin; But, I can tell you, there are. Theodore used "spoken" abuse towards Alvin (Not that it was his intention to hurt Alvin; just expressing how he was feeling) and Simon used "physical" abuse (I have a feeling, it was Simon's intention to hurt Alvin. LOL) I think it would have been out of character if Theodore had started beating Alvin up, don't you?**

**And Alvin and Brittany shouting abuse at each other; they don't mean any of it!! Their just hiding their true feelings from each other and their just expressing how their feeling to each other (By "how their feeling" I mean, how angry their feeling) Alvin and Brittany have been arguing (and hiding feelings) from each other since they were ten years old so, I don't see how that could be "Out of character" The only difference is that their swearing and saying really mean things to each other.**

**Another reason why they "seem" out of character is because a lot of people aren't used to The Chipmunks and The Chipettes swearing and saying certain things to each other. I can't blame any of you if you feel like that.**

**I hope you take all this into account when you read the rest of the story. Thank you for reading this! :) **

**-END OF EXPLANATION-**

**Sorry for the longness of the explanation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**I have nothing else to say than: To enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**--**

His lost something

It's the most precious thing in the world

It's a thing that should last till the end of ends

It's his friends.....

**--**

**

* * *

**Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting patiently for their sister to join them at the school's gates. They could see Alvin at the school steps, outside the entrance doors to the school; obviously, he waiting for his brother's, Simon and Theodore.

"I can't believe him!" Eleanor exclaimed, angrily. She was eyeing Alvin with a glare from the gates. Jeanette looked at her sister and nodded.

"I know" Jeanette said, agreeing to what her sister had just said. "How could he push Brittany over? Why did he do that?" Eleanor turned from Alvin to look at her sister.

"No!" Eleanor said loudly.

"What?" Jeanette asked, confused.

"I'm not talking about Alvin pushing Brittany over!" Eleanor said in an annoyed tone. "I'm talking about what Alvin did to poor Theodore!"

"Oh" Jeanette said, not understanding completely. She didn't even know what had happened between Alvin and Theodore. What was up with Alvin today? "Well, what happened?"

Eleanor growled under her breathe.

"That prick of a chipmunk, Alvin, ruined Theodore's cookery examination!" Jeanette could tell that Eleanor was furious. And why shouldn't she be?, Jeanette thought. Eleanor was Theodore's best friend.....she was thinking for him.....she cared for him.

"How?" Jeanette questioned. "What did he do?"

"While both Theodore and his thickhead brother, Alvin, were working together for the examination, Alvin had passed Theodore the wrong ingredient and had ruined Theodore's chance of passing!" Every time Eleanor said "Alvin", she said it as if it was a disgusting dieses.

"You saw the whole thing while you were taking the cookery examination?" Jeanette asked, feeling sorry for Theodore.....and angrier towards Alvin.

"Yup!" Eleanor replied, fists clenched. "I comforted Theodore after the examination was over. He went to the boy's room to clean off all the gunk in his hair, afterwards"

"What gunk?" Jeanette asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Alvin poured all of Theodore's soufflé mixture onto his head!" Eleanor said with an angry expression. "The asshole!"

"Oh my god" Jeanette couldn't believe Alvin had done that! What an idiot! "Poor Theodore. I hope his OK"

"Me too" Eleanor agreed "Cause if he isn't OK, I'm gonna kill Alvin and I don't care what Brittany says!"

Jeanette sighed.

"I won't stop you either, Ellie" Jeanette said to her angry sister.

Eleanor was a little bit surprised by this statement. She raised up her eyebrow and said:

"You won't?"

"I won't" Jeanette said in a truthful tone. "I'm not the physical type so, I don't think I would actually hurt Alvin" Jeanette shrugged. "I don't know; it's just me"

Eleanor looked a bit worried.

"Jeanette, aren't at least a little bit worried that Alvin will hurt Simon?" Eleanor asked with concern in her voice.

Jeanette shook her head. "I think Simon can defend himself against Alvin. I know Alvin is a lot tougher than Simon but, Simon can sure put up a good fight when he has to"

"That's good to hear" Eleanor said with relief.

"And besides, I don't think Simon would have to defend himself against Alvin" Jeanette said in a knowing voice. "It will never come-"

But before Jeanette could finish another word, her feet were moving her away from the school gates. Someone had grabbed onto the sleeve of her purple neck shirt and had pulled her into a fast walking pace. She couldn't see the front of their face but, just by looking at the back of their head, Jeanette knew that Simon was pulling her...

"Simon, what's going on?" Jeanette asked, perplexed at Simon's odd behaviour.

"No time to answer questions, Jeanette" Simon said in a fast talking voice. "Just keep on walking"

"But why?" Jeanette was finding it hard to keep up to Simon's walking pace. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Jeanette" Simons said quicker than what he said previous. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine"

But Jeanette was not convinced.

**--**

Eleanor too was finding it hard to talk to her unusual behaving best friend.....

"Theodore, tell me right now, what's wrong?" Eleanor too was being pulled by Theodore by the sleeve of her green blouse. She couldn't see his face (Like Jeanette with Simon).....

"I'm fine, really" Theodore replied but Eleanor could hearing the sadness in his voice.....the sniffs he made....

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Eleanor asked her lying friend.

"What do you mean "sadness"?" Theodore asked, trying his best to hide the sadness in his voice....but he failed miserably.

"OK, that does it" Eleanor stopped walking, which caused the fast walking Theodore to fall to the ground. Eleanor helped him up, trying to get a glance at his face, but Theodore hid his face with his arms.

"Theodore, let me look at you in the eyes" Eleanor said in a demanding voice.

"No, go away" Theodore said in a childish voice, hiding his face. Eleanor was getting very fed up by Theodore's behaviour. In the end, she had, somehow, forced Theodore's arms down to reveal his face. His eyes were glistening with tears, his cheeks were covered in tear stains, his face was in an expression of......of......heart-broken?

Eleanor took one look at Theodore's heart-broken face and, almost immediately, she turned around and walked in the direction of the school entrance.....in the direction of Alvin and Brittany talking.......NO, arguing.......

"Eleanor!" Theodore called after her. "Come back! Just leave it!" But when she kept on walking and didn't come back to him, he ran after her.

**--**

"Simon, what did he do to you?" Jeanette asked shocked at the bruise she saw on Simon's face when she had forced him to face her.

"What do you think he did to me?" Simon asked sarcastically and angrily. "He fucking punched me is what he did to me!"

"Why?" Jeanette asked her bruised friend.

"Because he's a freaking self-fish asshole, that's why" Simon replied in a hatred voice.

"Well, where is he now?" Jeanette asked.

Simon gestured in front of him (Which was behind of Jeanette) toward the school. Jeanette turned her head and saw Alvin and Brittany near the entrance to the school, shouting insults and abusive language at each other. She turned back to Simon and said:

"I think you should explain what happened"

**--**

"Eleanor, just let it go!" Theodore begged to the marching Eleanor as he catched up to her. They were nearing the entrance gates to the school.

"No!" Eleanor replied in a stubborn and furious voice. "He fucking hurt you! And, now, I'm going to fucking hurt him back!"

"No!" Theodore said back. "I don't want to cause any more trouble! I fucking hate him for what he did and I don't think I will ever forgive him for what he did but, I don't want you to beat him up for me"

"I don't care, Theodore!" Eleanor said in a determined tone. "His going to pay" Theodore had stopped walking with her......he had stopped stopping her from doing anything she might regret....she was determined as ever to see that Alvin will pay for what he had done.....

As Eleanor walked past the school gate, she saw Brittany walking up to her.

"Let's go, Ellie" Brittany said in a demanding tone.

"No, I won't to teach Alvin a lesson!" Eleanor said as she tried to get by Brittany but failed to do so as Brittany was blocking her path. "And you ain't going to stop me!"

"ELEANOR, WE ARE FUCKING LEAVING, RIGHT NOW!" Brittany screamed in her sister's voice. Eleanor had never see Brittany so angry and (upset?) in her entire life. What had ever happened between Alvin and Brittany, Eleanor could tell it was nothing good.

Seeing the anger in Brittany's eyes, Eleanor did as her sister told her to do. It didn't matter to Eleanor if she beat up Alvin now or tomorrow; she just wanted him to pay someday..... Both Brittany and Eleanor left the school grounds and met up with their siblings on the sidewalk further down the road...

**--**

"He did what!?" Eleanor exclaimed, not believing what she had just heard.

"He rubbed out my name and replaced with his own!" Simon repeated, yet again, to the still stunned Eleanor, Brittany, and Theodore. He had already told Jeanette. "And then he gave in my work with his name on it as his finished assignment!"

"Wow!" Eleanor said with hate. "Alvin's being a real fucker today"

"What are you talking about?" Simon said as he turned his face to Eleanor. "His always been a fucker!"

Eleanor and Jeanette giggled at Simon's joke. Theodore and Brittany however, remained quiet.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jeanette asked Brittany and Theodore. Both looked at her, smiled fakily, and said at the same time:

"Nothing" They looked at each other and said "Hey! Stop copying me! I'm copying you? You're copying me!"

"Theodore, what wrong?" Eleanor asked, calmly.

Theodore sniffed and then turned his head to look at her. His eyes were still glistening with tears.

"I just can't believe I said "I fucking hate you" to Alvin" Theodore hung his head.

Eleanor put her arm around him. "It's OK, Theodore" she said, comforting. "I'll fuck him up tomorrow" Theodore turned to look at her again and he saw a gleam of anger and determination in Eleanor's eyes.

"No, Ellie" Theodore said, seriously. "Don't beat up Alvin. Who knows what will happen to you! He might.....do something bad to you and I don't to feel guilty afterwards when i could have stooped you"

Eleanor looked back at Theodore. She could see the worriness in his eyes.

"Theo, I'll be fine" Eleanor said as she patted Theodore on the back. "Trust me"

"I do" Theodore replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt. If you really do care for me, Ellie, you won't hurt Alvin. Please?"

Eleanor closed her eyes, sighed, glanced back at Theodore and said:

"OK, fine, I won't beat up Alvin"

Theodore put his arm and Eleanor and squeezed her, saying "Thank you!"

"But I'm doing this for you; not him" Eleanor said. "If you hadn't said anything, he would have been dead tomorrow"

"I know" Theodore smiled. "That's why I stopped you" Eleanor smile back at Theodore and then turned her attention to the next quiet person:

"Brittany, what were you and Alvin arguing over?" Eleanor questioned her unusually quiet sister. Brittany looked at Simon and Theodore; she wondered if they both knew. She guessed they didn't....

"I told him to apologize to me for pouring paint over me and he didn't and so we had an argument" This was a lie and Brittany knew it.....so did a glasses wearing chipmunk that was looking at her curiously.

"Brittany, I've been around you for almost seven years now and I know when you're lying and telling the truth" Simon said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "What you have just said, was a lie"

"No it wasn't!" Brittany shouted, defensively. "It was the truth!" Brittany had stopped walking with her sisters and Alvin's brother's, walking together on the sidewalk. The rest had stopped and looked at her.

"Brittany just tell them what happened!" Eleanor exclaimed. Eleanor thought it was a good idea to let Alvin's brothers know what Alvin had done to her.....it was for the best.....

"What?" Simon looked at Brittany to Eleanor, trying to figure out what was going on. "What happened?"

Theodore looked confused.

Brittany glanced at Jeanette, hoping for a confirmation from her to tell Alvin's brother's the nasty and brutal thing he had done to Brittany......just this morning..... Once Jeanette had nodded, Brittany took a deep breath and said:

"Well, you two remember when Alvin and I was told to go to go to Principal Milliken's office because Alvin had poured paint over me?" Brittany looked at Simon and Theodore, who both nodded. She continued:

"Well, after we came out of Principal Milliken's office, Alvin was very angry at me and.....he.......he......err......" Brittany just didn't have in her to tell Alvin's brothers. She knew they should know but, she just couldn't tell them. She hoped this whole day was a dream and that she would wake up in her bed.

"He did what?" Simon asked.

"What did he do?" Theodore asked.

And Brittany let it out in one scream:

"HE FUCKING PUSHED ME OVER!"

**--**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Another Cliffy! Not again!**

**Well, that's it for today everyone! **

**I hope you understand the how the characters are acting and why. I also hope you're not that angry for not updating yesterday (Friday). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review and I will update tomorrow (Sunday)**

**Thanks guys! :)**


	5. You Feel Like The Walls Are Closing In

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I apologize for the slight delay with this chapter!**

**I'm not ill anymore! Huray!**

**Before I let you all read this chapter, I just want to let you know the reasons for these chapters (Before the unthinkable happens to Alvin) These chapters are crucial as they set-up the rest of the story. Without these chapters, everything in the future chapters will be pointless and meaningfulness. Keep reading; the story gets better! OK, just thought you would like to know that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

When darkness is upon your door

You feel like you can't take anymore

And the world has turned its back on you

Who do you turn to?

_Parts taken from "Crash & Burn" song by Savage Garden_

**--**

**

* * *

**"So are we all in an agreement?" Eleanor asked the group of teenage chipmunks and chipettes around her. The Chipettes and the two Seville brothers (Simon and Theodore) were all in a circle, standing outside of The Chipettes house.

"Eleanor.....I don't know?" Jeanette said in an uncertain voice. "Don't you think we're being a little too harsh?"

"Too harsh?" Eleanor looked to her uncertain sister. "Too harsh? Alvin was the one who was too harsh! He hurt Theodore and Simon!"

Jeanette looked at the two Seville brothers. She looked at Simon and, now that she saw his bruise on his face again, she had noticed that it had changed color; it had been blue and black, but now there was a tinge of yellow to it. She then turned to look at Theodore and she was meet with Theodore's sadderend face. Alvin had hurt them both a lot; physically and mentally.

"Do you even care how Simon feels?" Eleanor went on. Jeanette glanced back at Eleanor.

"Of course I care about Simon" Jeanette replied. "I just think we're taking this too far"

"We'll I don't" Eleanor said fiercely. "Alvin deserves everything he gets!" Eleanor glanced around at Brittany, Simon and Theodore "Well, are you guys in?" Eleanor put her right hand forward, in the middle of the circle of chipmunks and chipettes.

"You can count me in" Simon said with no hesitance in his voice. He too put his right hand forward, putting it on top of Eleanor's hand, in the middle of the circle. Simon looked at Theodore, waiting for his answer. "Well, Theo?"

"I.....I don't know, either" Theodore said in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground and moving his feet, uncomfortably. Eleanor and Simon rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on, Theo!" Simon said in disbelief. "You said you hated him!"

"I know what I said" Theodore replied a little more louder as he looked up from the ground to Simon. "I just don't know if it's the right thing to do"

"Theodore, he ruined your dream" Eleanor said, trying to explain to Theodore why he hated Alvin in the first place. "Where will you go and learn to be a great chef now? Nowhere; that's where. Alvin ruined the only chance you've got!"

"Alright!" And with Eleanor's persuasive words, Theodore put his right hand on top of Simon's.

Eleanor glanced to the left to look at Brittany. Brittany looked at Eleanor and nodded her head.

"I'm in" said Brittany as she too placed her hand on top of Theodore's. That only left with one more person.....

"Jeanette," Eleanor said impatiently. "You either agree with us or don't, either way, we're not going back on our promise, whether your with us or not"

Jeanette sighed, put her hand on top of Brittany's and said to the circle of chipmunks and chipettes:

"We're not going back on our promise, are we?"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other and then, everybody shook their heads.

"So, now we're all in a agreement?" Eleanor asked, yet again. "We are not to talk to Alvin, ever again; no matter what he say or what he does, we do not talk to him. Do we all understand?"

Everybody nodded at once understanding what they were agreeing too. The promise was made.....everybody was in on the promise.....everybody's right hand gripped one another, sealing the promise....they let go in the end.

"Well, we shall you boys tomorrow then" Brittany said in happy voice. Eleanor and Jeanette were standing next to her.

"Yes, we shall" Simon smiled. _At last!,_ he thought. _Brittany was finally truly happy for once._ "Farewell, girls" Simon turned on his heels and walked down the street.

"Bye girls!" Theodore waved goodbye happily as he tried to catch up to Simon.

The girls turned around and faced their house. They could see that the lights were still on which meant Miss Miller was in. They walked up the path that joined to their house.

_At last_, Brittany thought happily. _I am free of that scumbag, Alvin Seville.......forever! Never again to talk to that little asshole! I think today is the happiest day of my life!_

And at that wondrous thought, Brittany felt her cell phone vibrating in her pink jacket pocket. She took out her one hundred dollar cell phone and looked at the LCD screen to see who had contacted her. It was a text message. Once Brittany saw who it was from, she gasped. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her curiously having heard Brittany gasp.

"Just go inside" Brittany said waving shooing her sisters away. "I'll be in sec" Eleanor and Jeanette left Brittany in peace to read the text message:

**--**

_To: BrittanyMillerIsQueen_

_From: AlvinTheMunkimister_

_Subject: Read If You HATE Me_

_Brittany, I know u hate me; you told me that already. You said you never wanted to see me again; I could tell. But there's only one problem! I want to talk to you! I want to see you!_

_We have to talk face to face. Just hear me out! Give me one fucking chance to explain myself! All I'm askin' is......15 minutes with you, that's all!_

_Reply ASAP._

_Think it through and get back to me._

_~AlvinTheMunkimister~_

**--**

Brittany read the text message three times in a row. It seemed like Alvin really wanted to talk to her. Why? Maybe to apologize? _No_, Brittany thought. _He's too fucking stubborn to apologize for anything. Why should I talk to him when he said all those mean things.......I shouldn't talk to him anyway; I made a promise with the others. Who cares about Alvin; not me!_

But, at the back of Brittany's head, a little voice told her "That was a lie". And she knew the small voice was, indeed, correct; she still had feelings for Alvin, no matter how pissed off she was with him, no matter how angry he made her; she still loved him....

Brittany did as Alvin suggested and came to the appropriate decision. She punched in a few buttons on her cell phone and turned it off.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Eleanor had come out to see if Brittany was OK. She was standing on the patio.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Brittany replied, with a smile. She walked inside with Eleanor by her side. _Everything will be fine.....everything will be over._

**--**

Alvin sat quietly in the darkening park across from the high school he attended. He was sitting on a swing in the playground area were little kids came to play. He and his brothers used to come to this playground all the time. It was desert; not one person was in the spooky park. His red hood was over his head. He was smoking a cigarette, taking puffs every now and then. He came to the park to think; that's what most people do, right? They come to the park and think?

He was reliving what he had said to Brittany in his mind and what she had said back to him. It hurt him a lot. _Way to go Seville_, he thought, glumly. _You had your chance! You fucking had it right there and then and still you did nothing!_ He hit himself with his free hand to his forehead. _You could have told her everything! You could have told her you love her! But you go and fuck it up, as usual!_ He hit himself on the forehead again, harder than the previous hit. _Simon's right; I am a dumb fuck! I've hurt so many people in only one day; lost the girl, lost both of my brother's! What fucking next? I die or something!?_ Alvin was surprised to find that he really didn't care what happened next; he didn't care if he got shot, or stabbed or beat to a pulp. What was the point in living? He fucking lost everything anyway.......why love for no reason at all?

He put the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, slowly. Cigarettes usually calmed Alvin down when he was upset of stressed and, right now, Alvin felt both. He looked in the direction of the road and saw a teenage boy and girl at the gates of the park. They were both kissing. A burning sensation in the deep heart of Alvin, started to rise. He wished he had a gun on him.....he wished he could shot that boy (and eve the girl) dead. How dare they kiss right in front of him! Shoving what he had lost right in his face! Don't they even know how he felt? He cursed at their stupidity.

"Fuckers" Alvin muttered under his breath. They had stopped kissing and walked away. To Alvin, they looked like they would die for one another. Die, right there, no matter what the circumstance. Fight for each other, look out for each other, hope nothing will come to hurt them. Fight.....fight........fight.......for love? And at that, it hit him. An idea had hit him; a wonderful, glorious idea had hit him right in the heart. He had to fight! If he wanted to fix everything he had done wrong, he had to fight for it! He had to fight to win Brittany over!

Alvin stood up from the swing and took out his cell phone. He opened up a new message and started to text. He sent the message to Brittany's cell phone, hoping she would read the message. All he could do now was to wait for a reply from her.......

Five minutes later, Alvin felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at the LCD of his cell phone with excitement, knowing who the message was from. H was disappointed when he read it:

**--**

_To: AlvinTheMunkimister_

_From: David Seville_

_Alll-vviiiinnnn!_

_I don't know where you are right now, but when you do come home you are in serious trouble!!! Come home this instant, or you are grounded for a whole week. You and I have to talk._

_From Dave_

_--_

Alvin knew why Dave was so angry. No doubt, Dave had received the call from Principal Milliken about Alvin forging Dave's signature for a fake note. Not only that, but Alvin had not come home on time. Alvin sighed heavily, picked up his school backpack and started to leave. He felt his cell phone vibrate again in his hoodie pocket. He took out the phone and read:

--

_To: AlvinIsTheMunkimister_

_From: BrittanyMillerIsQueen_

_If you really want to talk to me, I'll give you your 15 minutes. I will be waiting outside of my house. Your time starts now. If you do not show, you are dead to me....._

_~BrittanyMillerIsQueen~_

**--**

Alvin looked at the time on his cell phone. It was five thirty. Alvin had fifteen minutes to get to Brittany's house. He had to go home to have a talk with Dave (Or, in other words "Get yelled at") He couldn't do both; he didn't have enough time. His phone turned off automatically. He tried turning it back on but didn't start up. The battery was dead.

Alvin had to choose; Dave or Brittany? Dave or Brittany? Yelled at or Yelled at? Father or the girl he loved? Alvin had to choose and he had to choose quick; he only had fourteen minutes remaining.....

**--**

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**I love being cruel to Alvin! His life is so screwed up! (I'm joking people. It's really sad to write actually)**

**Who will Alvin choose? Brittany or Dave?**

**Who do you think?**

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short.**

**Please review guys!! If you give me some good reviews, I will update on Tuesday! Promise! **

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	6. If I Lay Here, If I Just Lay Here

**A/N:**

**Yet again, I apologize for the delay!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys continue to ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK, So Alvin was left in a very tricky predicament: either go home and have a talk to Dave (and not get grounded) or, Go to Brittany's house and talk to her (And with a time limit of 15 minutes) Let's see what he chooses, I think most of you will be very surprised by Alvin's choice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy everyone! :)**

**

* * *

**

--

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

_Lyrics taken from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol_

**--**

**

* * *

**Alvin stood nervously on the patio to the house. He knew how he had gotten here, he knew the risks he was taking, though, he didn't know why he was doing this; he could be at his over choice……he could be there…..but he wasn't. Alvin knocked on the door. _Why am I here for?_, Alvin thought. _I could be over there! Why ain't I?_ The door opened.

Simon stood in the doorway to the Seville household. When Simon saw Alvin on the patio in his red hoodie with his red hood on and a cigarette in his right hand, Simon, immediately, gave Alvin a dark, glaring stare. He finally shows up, Simon thought, angrily. After what he did, I'm surprised he hadn't run away! I don't even care if he did. I don't care what even happens to him. Simon clenched his fist in his right hand, resisting the urge to punch Alvin square in the face. _How I would like to punch him! Punch him until he bleeds. I don't care if I get into serious trouble. I don't care if Alvin ends up in the hospital……barely alive. In fact, I wish Alvin did turn up in hospital! Go ahead!_ Simon looked up at the grey clouds in the darkening sky. _Make it happen!_

Alvin didn't know why Simon was looking up at the sky. It almost looked as if Simon was…..praying?

"Simon, what are you looking at?" Alvin asked in casual and, almost, uncomfortable tone.

Simon glared back to Alvin. It was a glare that Alvin could read, quite simply: "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" _But he doesn't know why I did half the things I did_, Alvin though, stubbornly. _He didn't know that if I didn't at least past an "A" in Math, I wouldn't be able to join the sports college I want to join. He doesn't know how I've been feeling with Brittany! He doesn't know my fucking life!_

"When did you get back?" Alvin asked, trying to make Simon say something to him. Simon did not reply.

"Where's Theo?" Alvin asked wanting to know where his little brother was. Simon still didn't say a word.

"Is Dave angry with me?" Alvin questioned remembering the reason he returned home in the first place. Simon wasn't even looking at Alvin now…..

_So_, Alvin thought, _anger rising within him. He wants to play it the hard way, huh? His giving me the ol' silent treatment, is he? Well, if he wants to play hard, I'll play harder back at him!_

Alvin stared back at Simon with just as deadly stare as Simon was giving Alvin. Simon was a little taken aback by this but he didn't let his guard down. As Alvin stared at Simon in the eyes, he realized his eyes were glistening from the side……In fact, Alvin could see tear stains on Simon's face; Simon, obviously had been crying. Alvin had found a target…..

"Been crying, have you?" Alvin asked in a teasing voice. "Are you sad, Simon?" Alvin did a baby voice and the "Crying gesture". "Knowing that you will never get into a good college"

"Shut up" Alvin could hardly hear him but, at last, he had said something.

"Such a big baby; crying over a college!" Alvin spat on the patio. "You disgust me! I can't believe you're my brother!"

"Don't say another word" Simon was staring down at his feet, both of his fists were clenched.

"What? Will you punch me Simon?" Alvin could see Simon was revisiting to punch him……Alvin was testing Simon to see how far he would go…I'm loving this, Alvin thought, so why did Alvin feel so bad?

"Go ahead, you fucking geeky wimp!" Alvin threw the cigarette he had in his left hand right in Simon chest. The cigarette feel to the patio floor straight away and Simon stepped on it. "Punch me! Show how weak I am!"

Simon was still resisting; he hadn't moved at all, even when Alvin threw the cigarette at him which, I might add, could have burnt Simon's clothes. With Dave around, Simon wouldn't dare punch Alvin…..and Alvin knew that. Alvin just had to change tactics….

"Unachiver" Alvin said in a menacing voice.

"What?" Simon glared up at Alvin, his eyes full with hate.

"You are a fucking unacheiver!" Alvin shouted. It had worked….

Simon ran head first towards Alvin, grabbing on to Alvin's hoodie and pushing him into the Patio support beams. Simon held Alvin with one clenched fist and his other hand was pulled back into a punch, aiming right at Alvin's face. Alvin was a little scared; he hadn't thought it would have worked. He now hoped it hadn't worked….but it did. Alvin closed his eyes, ready for Simon's fist to contact his face…..

"Simon! Alvin!" An angry voice said behind Simon and in front of Alvin. Simon turned around. Alvin looked ahead. They could both see the outline of their guardian father, Dave. His arms were crossed. Simon let go of Alvin, immediately. "Simon, go into the house and wait for me in the living room"

Simon glared at Alvin one more time, a glare that said "This isn't over" and walked obediently into the house.

"Alvin, inside now!" Dave ordered his red hooded teenage munk. "We are going to have a long discussion" Alvin walked casually into the house in a "I-don't-care" kind of way. Dave walked in behind him.

--

"AND THEN YOU FORGE A FAKE NOTE WITH MY SIGNATURE ON IT!" Dave was yelling at angry so loudly some of the neighbors were shouting "Shut it, Seville!" But Dave didn't care; the only thing that he cared for at the moment was the munk who was slouching in his chair. Both Alvin and Dave were in the kitchen as Dave believed it would give them some private time…..but what kind of privacy did they have if the neighbors could hear them?

Alvin was not responding to anything that Dave was saying to him; none affected him whatsoever. He just sat there in his favorite chair, slouched, with his arms folded, his hood over his furry head.

"AND THEN I HEAR YOU SKIPPED ALL OF YOUR LESSONS!" Dave had a list in his hand. Apparently, Principle Milliken had informed Dave of all the bad things Alvin had done in just one day.

"THEN YOU STEAL SIMON'S MATH ASSINGMENT, RUIN THEODORE'S COOKERTY EXAM AND PUNCH SIMON!"

Simon and Theodore were in the kitchen doorway. Dave had told them to stay out of the room and that Alvin and Dave's discussion did not involve them but, seeing how Dave had mentioned their names, they knew they were involved almost one hundred percent; Alvin had ruined their lives' too. Dave had seen them in the doorway…..but he didn't tell them to leave.

What Dave had said was totally wrong, in Alvin's opinion. It was time to speak up…..He looked up at Dave, put his hood over his furry head and said:

"That wasn't even my fault!" Alvin exclaimed, loudly. "Simon punched me first!"

Simon glared at Alvin; he still hadn't said a word to Alvin. Theodore was hiding behind Simon; he was afraid Alvin would see him and punch him or something.

"AND NOW YOU ARRIVE HOME AT FIVE O'CLOCK!" yelled Dave, gesturing to the clock. Clock….tick….tock….tick….tock…..why did that ring a bell in his head? Why was "time" so important?

That's probably the wrong time, Alvin thought. I'll just get out my cell phone and…..cell phone!......message!......Brittany!......15 minutes limit!......done forever! Of course! How could he have forgotten! Brittany was waiting for him! He could explain everything to her…..but, it was too late; he had chose to come home and be yelled at by Dave; why had he chose this, he couldn't remember. He had a reason to return home; he had a plan to fix everything…..

Alvin took out his cell phone. It was dead. He had remembered he had run out of battery and….

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ALVIN!?" Dave asked ferociously at his son. Dave could see Alvin was acting….differently; he never acted like this when he was being scold. Alvin was looking down at his cell phone. "FROM ALL THE BAD THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE, TODAY TAKES THE WINNING PRIZE!"

….That he returned home to get something…….

"I just don't know what to do with you, Alvin!?" Dave said angrily as he slumped down into a chair, a hand over his face. "Sometimes I think, no matter how I try to help you, you just get worst"

….That would help him; to be at both places at once. He needed…..

"Sometimes I feel…..I feel….." Dave was speaking quietly now, as if he wasn't talking to anyone in particular; more to himself. He wanted to say something, but afraid to say it, almost. "Sometimes I feel…..that life would be better without you"

…..a cell phone! Alvin had remembered his plan, at last! Alvin scanned the room and, in Simon's hand, saw his cell phone. Alvin would have jumped for it but, he didn't. He turned to look at Dave in the chair. He had just about heard what Dave had said and it shocked Alvin, deeply. Alvin's world was caving in all around him; he had so much stuff racing thought his mind: _Brittany's waiting for me!...Hate....Simon punched me…Hate ..Theodore is upset… Hate…Lost Brittany forever…Hate….Not enough time… Hate...Less than fifteen minutes….Theodore hates me!.......Simon hates me!......Brittany hates me……D-Dave hate me!_

It was quite in the room. No-one did or said anything. Alvin rose from his seat and said:

"What?"

Dave turned to Alvin. He saw Alvin's face and it broke his heart. What had he just said? Why did he say it? What was he thinking!? Dave stood up as well.

"Alvin, I-I'm sor-"

"No!" Alvin shouted. "Don't say that!" Alvin walked up to Dave, staring up at his eyes. "You're right" Alvin's voice broke…… Dave's heart broke…..

"Don't say that!" Dave said. He couldn't bear to look at Alvin.

"But it's true!" Alvin's emotions were a mess; he was shock, upset, distraught, angry, violent…..suicidal! Alvin's eyes glistened a bit with tears, his eyes were empty with hate…. "Isn't that fucking true, Dave?"

Simon and Theodore gasped; out of the three of them, no-one had ever swore at Dave before. Alvin was the first. Dave's mouth was open abit, but he said and did nothing.

"Everyone's life would be fucking better wouldn't…..Dad?" Alvin didn't care anymore; all he cared about was reaching Brittany's house on time. Alvin had never called Dave "Dad" before, neither had Simon or Theodore….but Alvin said "Dad" in a sarcastic way. "You all just want me to leave!" Alvin looked at Simon and Theodore who were both still standing in the kitchen doorway.

Simon nodded. Theodore didn't do a thing.

"Well, I'm leaving! I don't need any of you!" Alvin stared up at Dave and, with all his emotions, with all his might, he lied:

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Dave's whole face was a picture of sadness and shock. He didn't say a word, he didn't move. He was hated…….

Simon couldn't take this anymore; he had to say something to Alvin and he didn't care if he had broken a promise….this meant much more!

"Alvin, how dare you shout that at Dave!" But Simon did not elaborate much. Within a second, Alvin had grabbed Simon's cell phone which was loosely in Simon's hands. Simon struggled with Alvin to get his cell phone back but Alvin had pushed Simon against the wall hard. So hard in fact, that the wall behind cracked.

"I don't give a damn what you think Simon!" Alvin said, in a dark voice while holding Simon in a tight grip. "All I want is your cell phone. Give it to me, now" Simon looked at Alvin, dizzily. His eyes were unfocused….what was wrong with him?

"Simon, you broke the promise!" Theodore spurt out. Alvin looked at him. He had been crying from what he saw. Alvin couldn't handle seeing that….

"Promise? What promise?" Alvin asked.

"We….Err?.....Sort, made a promise never to talk to you again; us and The Chipettes" Theodore was not looking at Alvin. Realization then hit Alvin.

"So, that's why you weren't talking to me when I got back" Alvin said as he looked back at Simon. "You two were gonna silence me out of your life's"

"No, Alvin, we-" But Theodore didn't get a word out.

"If you give me your cell phone, Simon, I'll be gone; I'll be outta you're life……forever" Alvin was looking into the unfocused eyes of Simon. Simon slowly put the hand with his cell phone to Alvin.

"Don't Simon!" Theodore begged out loud, but it was too late…..Alvin had Simon's cell phone. Alvin let go of Simon. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Theodore ran to Simon, kneeling to him.

"What did you do, Alvin!?" Theodore asked, panicking.

"I don't know and I don't care" Alvin said, darkly.

"Alvin, this is serious! Simon is hurt badly-"

"I am serious. I don't care" THEDOORE SUDDENLY LOOKED UP AT Alvin. He saw the darkness in Alvin's eyes. _Those weren't Alvin's eyes!_ The Alvin Theodore knew were……Alvinly. Not "dark"! _This isn't Alvin! This was a bad person._

"You know what?" Theodore said, as felt for Simon's pulse. "You might as well leave. Go!"

Alvin walked to the front door, opened the door, put up his hoodie hood, turned around to look at Theodore and said in a voice unlike his own:

"I wish you all the best of luck, little bro" Theodore turned to face Alvin, to tell him something. But when Theodore had turned around, the front door was closed and Alvin was gone.

--

Brittany was waiting patiently outside of her house. She had told Miss Miller and her sisters that she felt dizzy and she needed some air. She had been waiting for Alvin to show up for the last ten minutes; he still hadn't showed up. Did he really want to talk to her? Was it all just a joke? If it was a joke, she would be done with him forever and then we shall see who has the last laugh!

"Brittany, are you alright?" asked an elderly voice from the front door. It was Miss Miller. She looked at Brittany, worriedly.

"I'm fine Miss Miller" Brittany replied. "Just give me five minutes and I'll come back inside"

"OK, deary" And Miss Miller went inside.

The street lights were beginning to turn on now. Brittany was beginning to become impatient.

_Alvin Seville_, she thought. _If you do not show up in the next five minutes, I will-_

Brittany felt her cell phone vibrating in her jacket pocket (She had turned it back on, just in case Alvin had tried texting or calling her). She took it out and saw the caller ID on the LCD screen:

**--**

_TheSamrtOne has sent you a text._

**--**

_What?_ Brittany thought. _Why would Simon be texting me? I haven't got time for Simon! I'm waiting for Alvin, the most unreliable chipmunk in the worked!_

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued to wait for Alvin to arrive…

**--**

5:10p.m

Alvin read the time on Simon's LCD phone screen; he still had time…..

Alvin had finished punching the keys on Simon's phone as he ran down the darkening streets. He looked down at the message and read over what he had written, hoping Brittany would understand:

**--**

_To: BrittanyMillerIsQueen_

_From: TheSmartOne_

_Brittany, This is Alvin texting you. My phone ran out of battery so I am using Simon's to tell you something important._

_Just in case I don't make it on time to your house, where you probably will be done with me, I have to tell you something. I don't know how to tell you this Brittany and you probably won't believe me. I've been hiding it from you since…..since I first met you, I guess……_

_Brittany……I love you._

_Goodbye,_

**--**

Alvin didn't know if what he was doing was right but, nonetheless, he pressed the "Send" button on the cell phone. That was it; no going back. Brittany knew how he felt….he just wished he would get to her house and tell her himself.

He raced down the streets, going left and right, right and left. He almost crashed into a group of teenage kids but missed them at the last second. He looked at the time on Simon's phone: 5:13p.m. He had two minutes left! He was so close!

**--**

Brittany had run out of patience. She had waited as long as she could for him. She couldn't wait anymore! She was done with him!

"Brittany, you coming in?" Eleanor asked from the front door.

"Yeah" Brittany replied "I am" Eleanor smiled and went inside.

**--**

_Keep going, keep going_, Alvin went over the word in his head. He was beginning to get tired but, he didn't care; making it on time to Brittany's house was more important than anything else.

Running…..running….

He was three five blocks away from The Chipettes house…..

5:14:10…….

_Run! Run! God damn it, run you fucking idiot!_

5:14:15…….

He was four blocks away…….

_If you want that chiepette to stay in your useless and pointless life, you will run faster!_

5:14:25…..

He was three, measly blocks away…..

_She could be going inside right this instant!_

Sweating, tiring, Alvin kept on running……running to her…….

5:14:35…….

He was two blocks away! He could see her house!!

5:14:45……

Down the street, he heard a car beeping its horn, wildly….

_You're almost there!!!_

5:14:50…….

_The car beeping was louder…._

_She's going inside! Call her name, you idiot!_

"Brittany!" Alvin screamed as he ran toward her house. "Wait! I'm coming!" Brittany tuned and saw Alvin……but then she went inside and closed the door.

_Keep going! Knock on the door and talk to her!_

He was a block away……..

5:14:55…..

He was running across the street, the beeping was even louder, The Chipettes house right in front of him, the girl he loved inside, waiting for him…..He would fix this! Everything will be fine! He-

CRASH!

Alvin thought nothing more……..He was lying on the street, blood trickling out of his mouth. He closed his eyes…….and there was nothing……

_Darkness_…….

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another cliff-hanger!? Dang it, not again!**

**This was my favorite chapter to write! It was so emotional, I was crying while writing it!**

**Well, what did you guys think of that? Didn't expect me to end it so suddenly, huh? **

**I bet some of you were surprised by some of the stuff that happened in this chapter.**

**You know, I could end it right here if I wanted to. This chapter does feel like the end to me….but, this isn't the end; it's the beginning to the bigger part of the story. Don't worry guys; this isn't then end! (How would you feel if it was? lol)**

**You know what I want to see: REVIEWS!**

**Reviews mane so much to me! I love to see what people thought of my ideas, so I would love to see what you guys thought about this chapter! :) Please review! Thank you.**

**Simon's cell phone Caller Id "TheSmartOne" was taken from the "Alvin and the Chipmunks" live action 2007 movie. (Just if you were wondering)**

**I will try to update on Thursday, if you review! :)**


	7. From Yesterday

**A/N:**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had other stuff that I needed to focus on so, yeah, sorry you had to wait.**

**Wow. When asked you guys if you could update, you surely took up with my request! I received 7 reviews, alone, for Chapter 6! Woohoo! Thank you so much for all the support! Please keep it coming! :)**

**One thing before I introduce Chapter 7: If it wouldn't hurt you, could all of you please login when you submit a review? It makes it a lot easier for me to reply to you (if you answer a question) and to reply to your feedback. If you haven't got an account, you could just make on. It's totally free! :) (I have nothing against anonymous reviews; at least you are reviewing) If you want to hide your true identity, that's fine with me. I just think it would be easier if people could just sign into their own account and review with their account. OK, Thanks for listening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't want to read the message here

_Lyrics taken "From yesterday" by 30 Seconds To Mars_

**--**

**

* * *

**_Lightness....._

It was the first thing Alvin could feel. He didn't know how, he didn't know why; but he knew that was what he saw.......felt.......touched. He was aching all over, as if he hadn't moved his body, muscles, feet, arms, anything, in a long time. He wasn't conscious where he was, or what had happened......he couldn't remember what had happened to be truthful. He opened his heavy eyelids slowly. He saw a white tiled ceiling. Where the hell was he? He moved his head slowly to the right; it hurt to move. Alvin was surprised to see a small table next to him. On the table was a bowl of fruit, a lamp that was turned off, a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers in a vase and two cards that read "Get Well" in fancy writing.

Alvin was now suavely confused. The next sense he used to discover where he was, was his hearing; he heard an annoying beeping noise next to him. He saw a big machine, beeping away. Alvin had seen these machines somewhere before, but where? He did, for one moment, hear a distant noise of a woman crying in the background and a man in a deep voice talking to hear in a harsh tone. This scared Alvin to death. Was he dead? Was he waiting to be thrown into hell? Alvin had to know what was going on.....where he was.....and, most importantly, how he got here.

The first thing Alvin tried to do was move the rest of his body but, to his amazement, he found out he could not move, to his dismay. He tried to struggle free but had no affect on making him move. The only thing he could move was his head so, he slowly looked down at the length of his body. By doing so, he discovered two things (Which one answered one of his questions; where he was). One; he was lying on an uncomfortable bed, covered by a whit sheet of cover. Two; he was in a large whit room. A cabinet file stood in the corner of the room, a chair by the table next to his bed, a large open window with sunlight pouring into the quiet room. Alvin had been in this room on many occasions before when he got in a physical accident (Which he said was not his fault but, he knew, deep down inside of him, was a lie). The room smelt of clean, healthy air. Alvin was in hospital.

_Well,_ Alvin thought, dozily. _At least I know where the hell I am_. He still hadn't figured out why he couldn't move his body. He could move his head so, what not the rest of his body? _I gotta get out of here_, Alvin thought. But as he thought this, the door to the small room, opened.....

In came a nurse. She had brown short hair, she had a clipboard in her hand and was in a nurse's uniform (Well, duh!) She casually walked over to the machine next to Alvin's bed. She looked at a screen on the machine and scribbled down a few notes. She then looked at something Alvin hadn't noticed that was in the room. It was a bag full red liquid of some kind. A tube was at the bottom of this bag and connected to Alvin's arm. With a rush of panic, Alvin realised it was a bag of blood..... What had happened to him? Where was his brothers? Where was Dave? Where was......Brittany? Did he get into some sort of accident? What!? The nurse was now rearranging Alvin's blankets now. He decided now was the best time to have a conversation with someone....

"Lady," he said in a crocky, deep voice that did not sound like his own. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but, where the hell am I? And, what the heck is wrong with my voice!?" Alvin started to cough.

The nurse was so surprised but Alvin's awakening; she jumped back in surprise, with the clipboard falling to the floor.

"Oh my lord!" The nurse exclaimed in shock, surprise and happiness. She ran quickly out of the room, shouting as she went: "Doctor Hartford, Alvin Seville is awake!"

"Hey!" Alvin shouted in annoyance. "Where are you going, lady?" His voice still sounded a little crocky and deep. It was weird. Everything was weird to him. He had no idea what was going on but, soon, this "Doctor Hart-" whatever his name is, is going to tell him.

In a few minutes later, the excited nurse returned to the small room that captivated Alvin, with a good looking man in his thirties. He had blondish-brown hair that was bushy, like the bushy beard on his face. He looked at Alvin, hoping to be disappointed at what he saw, but when he saw Alvin's eyes open, he smiled broadly.

"Alvin, you're awake!" he said happily, in his booming voice, his arms out wide. "How are you?"

Alvin believed this was a sarcastic question. "Oh, I'm fine" Alvin said in a sarcastic voice. "But, I was just hoping if you could......Tell me what the hell is going on!" Alvin yelled the last part. The nurse and the doctor exchanged worried looks. The doctor looked at Alvin with a smile and said in deep voice:

"Ah, well, Alvin, I don't think we should-" The doctor was just pulling on the "Happy act", an act that tied to tell you "We don't want to tell you because we think you might go crazy by what you will hear from us". But Alvin, being his head-strong and stubborn self, said:

"Just tell me, doc!" He looked at the doctor with a strong look. "I want to know!"

"We know you do Alvin, but-"

_But?_ Alvin wasn't going to take any "buts"! He wanted information, he wanted to know everything, he wanted to know why he was in a hospital, why he couldn't move and where his family and friends were. He was going to get the information he so desperately wanted.

"No buts!" Alvin shouted. "Tell me what the fuck is going on, right fucking now!" Alvin didn't care about the shocked looks on the doctor's and nurses faces. All he cared about was answers....

"Alvin, this is going to shock you a lot and I don't think you can handle it" the doctor said even more deeply than his usual voice. He wasn't looking at Alvin; he was looking at the nurse, with his eyes, asking what he should do. The nurse was shaking her head.

"I can handle it" Alvin replied, in a brave voice (Which Alvin was putting on) "Try me"

The doctor closed his eyes tightly, relaxed, and then opened his eyes. He had made his decision.

"Fine" he said as he went onto Alvin's left side of the bed. "Nurse, would you please help me?"

The nurse looked scared. "Doctor, i don't think-"

"Nurse, Alvin wants' to know what is going on, what has happened. We should tell him" The doctor said to his assistant in a calm voice.

The nurse nodded, shakily. Knowing what the doctor need help with, she stood on Alvin's right and took off Alvin's blanket. Alvin looked down at his body length and was shocked to see that his entire body was strapped down to the bed. He also found out he was wearing some plain pyjamas. The doctor and nurse, hastily unstrapped Alvin from the bed, unbolting one strap at a time. It was a long process but, in the end, Alvin was freed. He tried to move his body, slowly. It hurt a lot. Hurt more than he had expected it to. It felt like his muscles hadn't worked in years.

"I must warn you, you may feel weak for awhile and you will be a lot of pain" the doctor said in his usual booming voice. He was now sitting on Alvin's bed. "I hope that answers one of your questions"

"Yeah, it does" Alvin said in his unusually deep voice. He just had enough strength in him to sit next to the doctor on the side of the bed. "But I still have a lot to be answered"

"I must warn you again. My answers may be a little shocking" The doctor said yet again.

"I don't care" Alvin replied, putting his hands together. For some unknown reason, he was shaking. Alvin asked his first question, with a follow on question. "What happened to me? How did I get here?" He gestured to the room.

The doctor took a deep breath. "I am not responsible for how you react....."

"I know that" Alvin said, concentrating on the man next to him. "Go on"

"Alvin, this may shock you but, if you really want to know......you.......were in a coma for a very long time" The doctor said in a deep, quiet voice, not looking at Alvin. He was waiting for Alvin reaction. He did not hear any screaming or gasping, so he continued:

"You were hit by a car as you ran across the street. At the time, it is believed to be said that you were running to your friend's house. You were running to the......the........The Chipettes house, that's it. You didn't see an oncoming car in the street and was hit by it. The driver in the car was drunk and had lost control of the car. When you was discovered, you was brought straight to this hospital, where you have been kept in this exact room for ten years" The doctor concluded.

Thought, memories, ideas, were racing back to Alvin's mind. Shouting, anger, heart-brake, confusion, worriness, strength, hatefulness, Brittany's anger, " I FUCKING HATE YOU!", Dave's hurtful face, Simon unconscious on the floor, Theodore on the verge of tears, Alvin running down a long darkening street, darkness following where ever he went, getting closer and closer to Brittany Miller, the chipette he loved........he was so close, she walked into her house, 15:44:50......"Brittany, wait!", hoping Brittany had heard him, hopefulness, happiness, love, Brit- darkness fell over him........ He remembered it all so well, each thought connected with a emotion that triggered his mind to feel anger or love or anything else. Remembering all the hurtful things he had done to the people he cared about so much, the people who loved and to who he loved back, dearly. He wish now, he could say sorry to them. Sorry for how he had treated them. But, surly now he could? Couldn't he? What was stopping him, now? He had only been in a coma for fourteen......t-ten years!? And then, suddenly, it hit Alvin right in the chest, the heart and mind; he had been in a coma for ten years......_ten fucking years! _

"Did you say.....t-ten years?" Alvin asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes, I did" The doctor said. Alvin felt like he was about to go crazy.....maybe he was already crazy and was hallucinating the whole thing? "Ten years, three months, five days and twenty-two hours to be exact"

_This can't be happening!, Alvin thought, panic stricken. _Alvin tried to stand up, but he found that his muscles were to weak and he fell back onto the bed. The doctor and nurse ran to him. _This is a dream, a fucking nightmare! This isn't real! This isn't fucking real!_

"Alvin!" The doctor exclaimed, with concern. "Are you OK? Let me help you up"

"I don't need your help" Alvin said darkly. "I don't need nobodies help, especially yours"

The doctor was a little shocked but Alvin's statement. "Alvin, I'm a doctor. I help people everyday so, let me help you" The doctor had grabbed Alvin's had, which Alvin pushed away in an instant.

"I said I don't need your fucking help, doc!" Alvin yelled at the helpful doctor as he tried, yet again to stand, which he failed and fell again. He tried again, he fell. He tried again, he failed, again. After each try, he just fell back down again. Alvin wasn't giving up.....

"Dream, all a dream" Alvin mumbled to himself. The doctor heard this and asked:

"What was that, Alvin?"

"This is all a dream!" Alvin shouted. He fell again for hundredth time. He gave up in the end. He put his arms around his legs and sat on the floor. "This is not real"

The doctor and the nurse looked down at Alvin, both having a knowing look in their eye. They knew he would react like this....

"It is real Alvin, it is real" the doctor said in a upset tone. At this sentence, somehow, Alvin found a great heap of strength in him. He stood up to his full height, grabbed onto the doctor's white coat and slammed him to the wall, angrily.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING REAL!" Alvin screamed. He let go of the doctor straight away. The doctor got away from Alvin straight away. He walked over to the frightened nurse (who was standing near the door) and whispered something to her that Alvin couldn't hear, not know about. Alvin was standing in front of the mirror that was hanging on the wall. The reflection Alvin saw was not what he was expecting. The reflection in front of him looked like him but, at the same time, did not look like him at all. He still had the mess hair, brown eyes and chaffy cheeks. He did not however expect to see a blondish-brown beard covering his face, nor did he expect to see some minor spots on his face. _It couldn't be!_ But, alas, it was; it was Alvin's reflection at twenty-six years of age.

Alvin looked down and he saw that he had grown one foot taller than he used to be (Alvin guessed he was now about 5'2 feet tall). He looked at his hands; they were no longer small and short but, were now bigger. The growth had explained why his voice was deeper than usual; his voice had matured as he grown older. He looked back at his reflection, open mouthed, not believing what he saw.....

"Do you believe me now, Alvin?" The doctor asked in a calm voice from the door. He seemed to be blocking the door completely. "Do you believe me, now?"

Alvin did not answer his question. He turned around slowly to face the doctor and asked, in a dark voice:

"Where are my brothers? Where are Simon and Theodore Seville?"

The doctor sighed. "I have not seen or heard of those people in my life"

"Those "people" are my brothers!" Alvin said in a proud voice. "You better show respect!" _His lying_, Alvin thought. _Simon and Theodore had to visit me while I was in that coma! For ten years I was in a coma for and they don't visit I don't believe that!_ But then Alvin remember all of the word that had said to him, how they both hated him and wished he was out of their life's. So why would they visit him when they wished he was.......dead? "They visited me! I know they did!

"I'm sorry Mr. Seville, I have not heard of them" The doctor replied.

"Don't call me that!" Alvin shouted. "I'm not "Mr. Seville". Dave is! Where's Dave?"

"I'm afraid I have not heard from David Seville for almost ten years" the doctor said as he looked out of the room.

"So where is he now?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know" The doctor answered simply. He was telling the truth.......

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" Alvin shouted, pointing a dangerous finger at the doctor.

"I'm not, Mr. Seville" The doctor said with his arms crossed.

"I said "Don't call me that!"" Alvin demanded. "What about Brittany? Brittany Miller? Where is she?"

The doctor's answer was the same as before:

"I don't know" This man was lying to him, he just had to be. Brittany had to had visited Alvin. She had to. But, Alvin remembered the painful realisation that was, Brittany was finished with Alvin. Because Alvin didn't make it to her house on time, Brittany had moved on in life.....moved on in a new direction.....moved on without Alvin in her life. But, no! Maybe it wasn't like that! No, it wasn't like that! This doctor was lying to him and Alvin had had enough.

Alvin ran up to the doctor, amazed by the fact that his muscles were reasonably weak, pushed him the door violently and growled in his face:

"You're lying to me! Stop lying to me! Tell me where Brittany is, now! In fact, tell me where my dad and brothers are as well!" Alvin didn't care how much trouble he would get into: all he cared about was finding his brothers, his dad, and the girl of his dreams.....

"I-I don't know where they are, I swear!" The doctor said in a frightening, begging voice. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Alvin glared at the doctor in the eyes. "Who said I was going to hurt you?" Alvin loosened his grip around the doctor. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know what he was doing half the time. His emotions were running high, his brain thinking ten times as normal, his world turned upside down. All he wanted was to see his friends and family again.....

"Please," Alvin looked at the doctor, a tear at the side of his eyes. "Just tell me where my friends and family are. That's all I want" Alvin let go of the doctor completely.

For a moment, it looked das if the doctor was going to say something but he was stopped. Five police men stood at the door way, all pointing their guns at Alvin. The nurse with the brown hair stood with them.

"I called the police just as you asked me" The nurse said to the doctor.

"Stay where you are and don't move!" One of the police officer's ordered. Alvin was in trouble. He had nowhere to go.....unless. He looked to his left and saw the open window. The police officers saw what Alvin was thinking.,,

"Don't you dare!" The same police officer ordered.

"Dare?" Alvin repeated. "Plu-rease! I'm Alvin Seville!" And in a flash, Alvin ran to the window, saw he was on the second floor and jumped down into the bushes on the ground below him. He fell into the bushes, uncomfortably. He heard gun shots and someone yelling:

"Alvin! Come back!"

But Alvin took no notice. He jumped from out of the bushes and down the street in his plain pyjamas. He knew what he had to do, he knew what was going on.....he now had to find out what had happened with his friends and family. Where were his brothers? Where was Dave? And where was Brittany and her sisters? What happened to them? Alvin didn't know, but he knew he was going to find out, even if it meant hunting them down until he died. He was determined more than ever. He was going to find them, no matter what. And so, Alvin ran down an unusual street in an usual world, a street, he hoped, would lead to his brothers, Dave and the girl.....woman.....chipette of his dreams.......

**--**

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**Well, that's it I'm afraid!**

**I love my cliff-hangers! lol**

**Well, Alvin has awoken from his coma and everything is different. Where are his friends and family? What's going on? And, will he ever find them?**

**It's funny because most of you thought I would narrate from his "friends and families" point of view after Alvin got hit by the car. I am sorry you didn't get to see their reactions. It's called "It's In Your Head, Alvin" for a reason. Most of the "Point Of View" will be from Alvin's from now on.......well, most of it, anyway.**

**OK, if you really liked this chapter, please REVIEW! They help me write better!**

**If I see some reviews, I will try to update by Monday! :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :)**


	8. But That Was When I Ruled The Earth

**A/N:**

**After A week's worth of no updates, I have finally updated with the next chapter! **

**Thank you to everyone who has favourite/subbed/alerted this fanfic story! **

**OK, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time (Over a week! Whoa!). I had my very first (and proper) snow day on Monday! It has been snowing a lot in Britain and due to travel disruptions, schools were closed! And there was no school (Or college in my circumstance) on Tuesday due to ice. I mean, if it was snowing and you wanted to have some fun in the snow (i know, I'm 18 years old! lol), would you miss that opportunity? I've also had a lot of essays to complete and I had little time to write anything (Dang coursework!) Anyway, I'm sorry for the long and over delayed update.**

**Whoa! I am so freaking amazed at the response this fanfic story has received!! I've heard nothing but praises in the reviews and over the week, the view counts went over 1,000 views! (And is still growing!!!!) People are ordering me to write this chapter!! Thank you for the support!!! :)**

**NOTE: Please login to your account when you review! It makes it a lot easier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Well, you've been waiting patiently. Here is my most anticipated chapter yet! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

_Lyrics taken from "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay_

**--**

**

* * *

**Alvin ran down the unusual street that looked both familiar and different at the same time. It was like he knew his surrounding, but had another-worldly feeling. He was running down a familiar street that he had once walked down on with his two brothers, Simon and Theodore, when he was very little. He couldn't remember why he had been walking down this street when he was so little, but he knew he had. Alvin tried to remember but a reason to why he would be walking down this street never pooped up in his head. Why couldn't he remember? It was like he would have remembered when he was a teenager, but now, ten years later, he just couldn't remember. Alvin tried as hard as he could and as he did this, his head started to hurt, badly.

Alvin had stopped running. His hands where gripping the side of his head. The pain in his brain was unbelievable. Alvin was in so much pain that he had closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the pain. Tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes. Why can't I remember?, Alvin thought, in pain. What the fuck is wrong with me? Alvin wanted to know the answer to all of the bubbling question in his head. But as Alvin asked more questions, the pain grew in his head. Alvin had fallen to his knees, the pain so heavy, he couldn't take it.

Stop, stop, stop......please fucking stop.......Alvin begged over and over in his head, hoping the pain would hear his desperate wish. Alvin hadn't given it much hope that it would work, but when the pain had subsided and had disappeared, he was stunned. He opened his eyes slowly. He was on the ground, his hand's still clutched to his head. He stood up slowly, looking around his surroundings if anyone had seen him; the streets were completely deserted.

Feeling completely sure that no one had seen his little out-burst, Alvin continued to run down the street, instincts telling him which way to go. As he ran, he touched his head with his hand. The pain had disappeared and Alvin was thankful for that.....but something didn't feel right. Why would the pain subside when Alvin wished for it to stop? It didn't make sense! It was crazy! Pain can't hear you! Pain isn't conscious! What was going on? It creped Alvin out a bit, that something strange and out of the ordinary had just occurred......or maybe it was ordinary?

"Maybe people in this year have the capability to.....I don't know.....have physic abilities" Alvin thought, trying to make his explanation, believable. But even that didn't make sense! Alvin isn't from this year! Why would he have physic abilities? It just seemed, too crazy for Alvin to believe. He shacked off the unbelieving thought, and continued to run down the street.

It was a cool and sunny day. Birds were singing in the distance, the grass was fresh, the air was clean, the ice creams were untouched, the sound of children's laughter was absenced in the air. And Alvin just couldn't understand why no-one was outside on a day like this. Where was everyone? He was now running down a street lined with ordinary houses, with ordinary front lawns, with ordinary colored front doors in an ordinary fashion. Not one leave or piece of grass was out of place; it was ordinary and perfect. The "ordinary" houses were creepy and Alvin didn't like it. He ran as fast as he could out of the ordinary street, wanting not to stay in the "ordinary" street any longer. He saw the end of the street and even as he looked left to right at the continuing ordinary houses, Alvin didn't see a creature.....not one. He arrived at the end of the street and came to a stop, panting and wanting air. He looked to his left and saw what he was looking for; down the end of the street, Alvin could see the town centre. Once Alvin had enough air to fill his lungs, he sprinted down the street.

Alvin had only been awake for an hour or so and, so far, his first impressions on the future were terribly low. As a teenager, he always believed the future would be more.....well, futuristic. To Alvin, it looked as if nothing had ever changed; everything was the same as it should be. Alvin even doubt if he was in the future at all. Putting all this a-side, Alvin continued to run down the quite street, knowing what he was doing. He had a mission to find everyone he cared about; his friends and family. He wanted to know where they were.....he wanted to fix everything.....he wanted to go back to his time and tell Brittany how he feels about her. But he couldn't do that now; he had to keep going....he had to find the people he loved.....

Alvin finally made it to the end of the long street. He carefully looked left and right down the town centre, expecting to see people shopping everywhere. But, like everywhere else, there was no-one to be seen. Alvin was happy for this; he really didn't want anyone to see him in these plain white pyjamas he was wearing......which was the reason he was here, in the town centre, in the first place. He looked left to right, hoping the stores would be open; they were. All stores were, presently, open. He walked down the street, browsing through the windows, looking for a particular store in general. Alvin had found the store. He walked inside.

Alvin was standing in the middle of a big store filled with clothes of every kind. It wasn't a big store, but it had what Alvin was looking for. The store was filled with soft music that had made the clerk of the store fall asleep at the counter. Alvin ignored the snoring man and searched the store. What he needed was a hoodie, some good sneakers, and a pair of jeans. What the hospital had done with the clothes he had had an accident in, he didn't know; they wouldn't fit him anyway. He had found all that he wanted; a red hoodie, a pair of sneakers and a pair of pants. Alvin walked to a dressing room to try on his new clothes; they fitted him perfectly. Alvin was about to go buy his new clothes, but realization had hit him; he had no money. Alvin looked over to the clerk; he was asleep. The door to the road was so close. He needed these clothes, badly but, he didn't want to steal.

"Ah, fuck it" Alvin thought, and he ran out of the store and down the road. He heard an alarm go off. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone (or thing) was following him; nothing was. Alvin turned around and:

CRASH!

Alvin hit head first into something. He fell to the floor, his just stolen clothes falling with him. He stood up slowly and grabbed all of his clothes from the ground.

"You should watch where ya' going, young man!" An elderly, familiar voice, screeched.......a person's voice? Wait, this was a person!

Alvin turned, hoping it was, at last, a person; it was. An elderly woman, with white hair that nestled in a bun, with wrinkled skin and blue eyes looked at Alvin, with angry eyes.

"Oh....err.....sorry" Alvin said in his still strange and deep voice. Alvin still wasn't used to hearing it.

"You should be!" The elderly woman replied. "You could have knocked me over and killed me"

"I'm sorry" Alvin said quickly. "I just wasn't looking at where I was going" Alvin knew this lady.....he just didn't know why.....

"Kids are never looking at where they're going" The elderly woman ranted. "You're just as bad as the kids I used to teach at school..."

"Look, I said that-" Alvin was about to apologize, yet again, when he finally knew who this elderly woman was. "Principal Milliken?"

The elderly woman's eyes opened up wide with shock.

"No one has called me that name in more than eight years" The old and fragile Miss Milliken replied. "Do I know you?"

"Principal Milliken, it's me; Alvin Seville! I used to be a pupil at Peachwood High School!" Alvin said, hoping Miss Milliken would believe him. "Why aren't you at the school, now?

"My young man" Principle Milliken said in a shocked voice. "The school was closed down more than eight years ago!" (A/N: This line is from one of my favourite time-travelling movie's! Can you guess which one? lol) Principle Milliken looked as if she was about to cry. She walked around Alvin and carried on walking.

"But Miss Milliken" Alvin said as he tried to stop her. "It is me; I am Alvin Seville! I just woke up from a coma and-"

Principle Milliken had put up her elderly hand to silence Alvin. She may be old, but she still had authority. Her head was staring down. When she looked up at Alvin, there were tears in her eyes.

"I knew Alvin Seville and you sir, are not him. Stop wasting my time!" Principal Milliken continued to walk forward and Alvin, yet again, stopped her.

"Principal Milliken, at least tell me where Dave, my brothers, Brittany and her sisters are" Alvin asked.

"No, I won't" And with that, the ex-principal Milliken trotted down the street, leaving alone.

"Fine!" Alvin yelled after her. "Don't fucking help me! I can find them all by myself!" But now that Alvin had no idea where any of his friends and family were, he could tell that this was going to be difficult; he needed all the help he could get...

**--**

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. And I'm sorry it wasn't that interesting to read. I just had to fill in some information so, I'm afraid, this was a "filler chapter" where I feed you guys some information of what has happened in the future and how Alvin is feeling of where he is. I'm tired as well**

**But, don't let this chapter discourage you! I promise that the next chapter is going to be so exciting! So, please keep on reading!**

**Well, there were some interesting questions in this chapter; what is up with that pain Alvin had in his head? Where is everyone? Why is the school closed? Ooooo, the questions!**

**Well, if you want to see what happens next (and keep this fanfic story alive), please REVIEW!!!!! They motivate me!**

**If I see some reviews, I will update as soon as I can! :)**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	9. Does It Seem Like It's Only Just Begun?

**A/N:**

**Guess Who!!???? I bet you thought I was dead or something (lol).**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favouring/subbing this story! :)**

**Yes, I have finally found the time to write up the highly anticipated "Chapter 9" after a two week break from not writing anything. Where the heck have I been? **

**So, I guess I have to apologize to all of my lovely readers for waiting so patiently. I don't really have a reason for not updating; I just have been really lazy and busy lately. So, I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I'll make sure it won't happen to you guys in the future for this story.**

**NOTE: Just skip the "Review Reply" if it has nothing to do with you.**

**

* * *

****Review reply to "shawn":**

**OK, I'm sorry but I just had to reply to the review you left.**

**I can see how you think I am "ruining" Alvin And The Chipmunks but making them swear and everything. But, I assure, I am in no way ruining the awesome "Alvin And The Chipmunks" franchise! Everything in this fanfic story is "Fake" (Read the disclaimer!)! It's not like this is going to be made into a proper Chipmunk episode or anything so I don't see how you think I'm ruining the franchise when kids aren't going to watch this? I've seen worst (by "worst" I mean more swearing and sexual situations) chipmunk fanfic stories that will make this fanfic story look like nothing. Check out the "M" section for "Alvin And The Chipmunks" and you will see what I'm talking about.**

**And, don't think you can make me stop writing by threatening me! Because that's what you literally did: you threatened me. And I don't think you know Ross Bagdasarian .Jr, no offense or anything. It's not like Ross Bagdasarian is going to get mad over a fanfic story so person posted here on this site. I bet he will be "glad" that people are actually writing their own stories on The Chipmunks. So, yeah, don't threaten me! I'm not easily threatened so don't even try.**

**Like I said, I can see how you think I am ruining Alvin And The Chipmunks, but I'm not. How am I ruining the franchise when it won't be released to the public?**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Your wait is over: Here is "Chapter 9"!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

To find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past

To lose it all you have to do is lie

The policy is set and we are never turning back

It's time for execution; time to execute

Time for execution; time to execute!

_Lyrics taken from "Revolve" by 30 Seconds To Mars_

**--**

**

* * *

**Alvin ran down the road he once knew. Down the road he once would have walked down as a happy teenager, laughing with his brothers and The Chipettes at a joke he just jestered, with Brittany, not laughing at his side and calling him "The most unfunny munk she knew", and looking at him.....looking at him.........with Brittany by his side, was all Alvin could want. But those happy memories were no more. They were dead to Alvin. They were gone to him and meant nothing to him anymore. Once, they did mean everything to him. Memories were everything to Alvin. But now, nothing filled Alvin's head with laughter, with happiness, nothing but sorrow and loneliness. In a weird and alienating world that Alvin felt out of place and in-place both at the same time, mixed together to create a weird feeling....and Alvin didn't like it at all.....

And as Alvin ran down the road with so many fond memories, people started to emerge from their ordinary houses. They would look at him and look away and then, quiet suddenly, look back at him with a confused expression on their face, thinking they could have sworn they knew that chipmunk once in their life that he looked familiar but, when thinking wrong, they would look away and go back to their ordinary life. The people's clothes weren't different at all; they looked like usual clothes people from Alvin's year would have worn.

Alvin was expecting something different in the fashion sense but he quickly put hat at the back of his head to think about later; he had to make it home. He had to see his brothers, to tell them how sorry he was for everything he had caused.....everything was his fault and Alvin knew it, but, he was afraid to admit it. He didn't want to be blamed for everything.....but, he knew he would have to, at some point, admit it.

Alvin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, running in the direction of the family that once loved him.....in the direction of the family that would hopefully forgive him. In the direction of the Chipette he loved with all his heart and he would confess his love to. But she knew how much he loved her, didn't she? Alvin remembered he sent her a text on Simon's cell phone confessing his true feelings towards her, before he got hit by the car. She knew! She knew for almost ten whole years! And.......and.......Alvin wasn't there for her when she found out. He was in a coma, and not with her. Did she feel the same way that Alvin felt? And, if she did, she wait for him? Or did she carry on with her life without Alvin? Alvin felt a tear escape from his eye as he continued to run towards the people he loved....

I'm coming, Alvin thought determining, not letting anything, or nobody, stop him. "I'm here. I'm coming back to you all. I-

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground, his hands onto his head where a strong fierce pain was making Alvin's head spin. The pain he felt previously had returned but, this time, strong, fiercer, angrier.......Alvin just stayed on the ground, hands on head, head faced down, eyes closed, hoping it would disappear, again.

Please stop, Alvin wished. Please, just stop.....I can't take this anymore. But no matter how much Alvin begged and prayed, the pain would not give up and die away; it continued to cause pain to Alvin's skull. Stop......Alvin was beginning to cry now. But not only because of the pain; because of the situation he was in. He caused his brothers, Dave, Brittany, The Chipettes, the people he cared about, pain. And now, here he was, ten years later in a world they seemed comforting and intimidating to him, unaware of how his brothers, Dave, Brittany and The Chipettes had been without him with them.

Just, stop.....The pain did not obey. It continued to cause Alvin horrible pain that, by each second, became worst and worst.

"Mister, are you OK?" Came the concerned and frightened voice of a boy.

The pain had vanished, completely. Alvin opened his eyes and looked up at the boy that was standing before him. The boy wore an expression of concern and confusion but, once he saw the tears on Alvin's cheeks, the confusion wiped away and concern was left on his face.

"A-Are you OK, Mister?" the boy asked again, holding out his hand to help Alvin up from the sidewalk. Alvin looked at the young boy's out stretched hand, with tearful eyes. Not knowing if the boy was trustworthy, Alvin took the boy's hand, shakily, and stood up to his full height. He wiped any dirt on his stolen clothes he was currently wearing and held onto where the pain was once emerging from his head and turned away not facing the boy at all.

"Mister, why were you on the ground?" the boy asked, facing Alvin's back and attempting to make eye contact. But Alvin was not paying any attention and was in deep thought in what had just occurred. What the fuck was happening? Why did his head, suddenly, overcome with a strong pain and then, just as fast as it came, disappear without warning? Nothing was making sense to Alvin anymore.

"Mister?" Alvin heard the concerned boy and he turned around to face the young boy who helped him. The boy in front of him was no older than six years old. He had blonde golden hair that was sat neatly on his head and came down at weird angles, just like Alvin's own hair. He was wearing a blue shirt and a small pair of jeans. The boy's eyes were a mixture of gold and brown put together. The boy looked familiar to Alvin; he could have sworn he saw him somewhere before. The same was said for the six year old boy who thought the same thing.

"Mister, do I know you?" The boy asked with his head cocked to one side and his curious eyes looking up at Alvin's golden brown eyes, trying to think where he once saw this strange looking man before. "You look familiar to me....."

Alvin figured the boy must have seen Alvin on the front of one of the boys "Alvin And The Chipmunks" CD covers or that he had seen him on the TV. But, wait, the boy couldn't have seen Alvin on the TV; Alvin had been in a coma for ten years. How could the boy possibly seen him, Alvin, on the TV? And Alvin figured no more "Alvin And The Chipmunks" CD's were being produced and sold by the record company Dave had signed the band onto. The boy couldn't have owned any of his CD's, unless his parents were hardcore fans and had kept the albums of "The Chipmunks". If neither was the case, Alvin was completely lost as to how this boy could know him.

"I.....little boy, I think you should just go back to your mommy" Alvin said in his unusual deeper voice than usual. "I don't think you know me"

"No!" The boy protested. "I know you. I know I do! I've seen you somewhere but I just can't remember where" People started to stop at stare at the conversation between Alvin and the boy. For once in his life, Alvin didn't feel like being the centre of attention. He didn't have time to talk to little kids; he had to make it back to his old home.

"Little boy, you don't know me. Now, go back to your mommy" Alvin said, trying to keep himself calm. He couldn't believe a little boy was making him irritated.

"I've seen you.....on something?" The little boy kept on thinking, getting closer to the answer. "On a CD, I think...." More and more people were watching now.

"Don't you have a mom to go to, kid?" Alvin asked through clenched teeth. "I think i hear her calling" It wasn't the fact that Alvin didn't want the boy to know who he was, it was the fact that the people around him were listening and once they heard that Alvin was awake from his coma, they would go running towards him and would want his autograph. Knowing that most of the people were in the twenty's, most of them had to be "Chipmunk" fans.

"I don't hear my mommy!" The boy said a little angry and confused. "My daddy is just over there by his TV store!" The boy pointed across the street to a small store. "Stop making me think, mister!" Alvin was amazed at the hot headedness of the boy; he never meet a child that was so stubborn.

"Little boy, don't think-" Alvin was rudely interrupted.

"My name is not "Little boy"!" The boy who was not named "Little boy" said with his arms crossed.

"Well, what is your name kid?" Alvin asked. Each minute he stood here arguing with this little boy, was a minuets wasted from returning home to his family.

"None of your business, mister" The boy stuck out his tongue. "Now, let me think again" The unnamed boy put a finger to his chin in concentration. "Your clothes look familiar....."

Alvin was wearing the same clothes he once wore on the front of one of albums. The boy was onto something and, no doubt, the boy would reveal who Alvin truly was.

"Kid, you don't know me, alright?" Alvin said in a controlled voice. "I'm just some chipmunk that-" But saying this was Alvin's big mistake.

"Chipmunk!" The boy exclaimed excitedly."You're a chipmunk!"

Alvin eyes widened as he realised what he had just said.

"Now I know you!" The boy said as he jumped up and down. "Your Alvin from that bad......Alvin A-And The Chipmunks!"

Before anyone could gasp and run at the chipmunk that was standing in front of the boy, Alvin ran as fast as he could away from the boy and the crowd of people, down the street that lead to his old home and to forgiveness.....

**--**

Alvin stood silently in front of his old home. It was just as Alvin had remembered it. The house was covered in white, the roof top was a light red and the grass was cut and neat. Alvin was home. He was home where he belonged. He sighed deeply, feeling at peace at last, and walked up the path to the front door.

Once Alvin had reached the front door, he turned the handle to open the door. It was locked. He didn't even have a key with him.

Well, guess I'll just have to knock, Alvin thought as he put his hand into a fist and knocked on the door three times. He heard some noises behind the door, some whispering that Alvin couldn't understand. The door clicked open an inch. Alvin saw an eye look at him through the crack; it scared Alvin. It didn't look like Dave's kind warm eyes of Simon's sarcastic and knowing eyes or even Theodore's warm, loving eyes. These eyes were cold, crazy and scary.

"His here" Alvin heard a voice say from inside the house.

"Err.....you don't happen to know if Dave Seville still lives here?" Alvin asked in a shaking voice. The door burst open at once. What Alvin saw next, made his skin crawl and his heart to skip a beat.

Alvin was expecting to see the welcoming and loving house surroundings he once knew so well. But instead of love and warmth was coldness and hate. Everything was in a shade a gray; from the broken bookcase to the cracking walls, everything was dying away. But the objects and surrounding were not what Alvin remembered as a teenager at all. Where a bookcase once was, stood a broken bookcase and where a table once laid now was a pile of rubble. Everything in the house was grey and was breaking and cracking in places even though most of the objects looked brand new. It was unloving.....it was cold......it was feelings Alvin had been feeling before he got into the car accident.

"Dave Seville?" A clothed squirrel, the same height of Alvin, asked. "There's no Dave Seville living here anymore! No, no, no!" The squirrel spoke in his fast speaking voice.

"Oh....." Alvin was depressed at hearing this, but didn't show it. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Nope, I don't" The squirrel said. "But come inside and have something to eat. You look hungry, lad" The squirrel gestured his hand to come inside.

Alvin didn't know whether he should trust this strange squirrel; it could easily be a trap. But thinking Alvin could easily get himself out of anything, Alvin stepped inside the house he once called "home". As Alvin stepped inside, a cold unloving air fell onto his face that went down his spine and made him shiver.

Everything was in the same grey color. Everything was breaking and cracking, decaying away even though it looked brand new. The squirrel lead Alvin into the living room......or what was left of the living room. All that was in the room was a large couch and a widescreen TV that Alvin always wanted as a teen. But it was all grey. Alvin's heart beat started to speed up a little, fear getting the best of him.

"Gina, we have a visitor" The male squirrel said in his fast voice. The head of a female squirrel popped up from behind the couch. She smiled a furry grin at Alvin and said, like the male, in a fast speaking voice:

"It's about time you were here, Alvin!"

Alvin looked at both of them, confused. He started to sweat a little.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but, what the fuck is going on!?" Alvin asked backing away from the squirrels. "Who the hell are you two and where is Dave and my brothers?"

Alvin wasn't expecting the next thing the two squirrels did: they laughed, long and loud.

"You – are – one – funny - guy!" The male squirrel said through his high pitched laughter. But Alvin was in the mood for being a "funny guy". He was confused and freaked out and these two squirrels were laughing at him!

"I'm fucking serious!" Alvin yelled. "Tell me who the hell you two are! Why is everything in this house grey and where are my family!?

The two squirrels had stopped laughing, immediately, when they heard Alvin's angry yell. The male squirrel spoke:

"I am Bucky" The squirrel pointed to himself "And this-" He gestured to the female squirrel next to him. "-is Gina. Like our home?"

"Oh, yes it looks wonderful" Alvin said in a sarcastic voice looking around at the grey living room. "I would like to know who decorated it"

The two squirrels started to laugh, yet again.

"I-knew-you-were-funny" Gina said as she laughed on the floor. "But-I-didn't-know-you-were-a comedy-genius" This was insane! This was so fucking insane! Alvin thought he had stepped into a dream.....

"How the fuck would you know me!?" Alvin asked in an annoyed tone. "You don't know me!"

"But, you are wrong" Bucky said in a humorous voice as he stepped closer to Alvin. "You're Alvin Seville and you use to live here"

"So, you're just fans of "The Chipmunks" and you decided to move into this house?" Alvin asked even though he knew it was the answer.

"Actually, no" The reply was not what Alvin was expecting. "We're not fans and we don't really like your music at all"

"But we do know everything about you" Gina said in a cool voice.

"How do you-?" _How could they know me and yet not be a fan?_, Alvin thought, his situation getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Brittany doesn't need you Alvin" Bucky said in a cool voice. He was over by the crackling fireplace in the corner of the room (Alvin was sure that wasn't there a moment ago.) And even though Alvin could see flames emerging from the fireplace, the room stayed cold as ever. Bucky turned around and faced Alvin and what he saw next, Alvin's heart twisted in pain; there, in Bucky's hands, was a framed picture of Brittany Miller. "She doesn't love you; it's easy to see"

Alvin's heart was breaking....slowing and strongly, his love was melting.

"What do you-" Alvin croaked out.

"And your brothers," Gina continued from over by a trash bin in the far side of the room, a picture of Theodore and Simon in her hands. "Fuck them, you don't fucking need them"

Alvin looked at both squirrels, then at the pictures they were holding in their hands,, tears forming in the side of his eyes. How could they possibly know about his brothers?

"You don't know what your fucking talking about" It was hard for Alvin to speak; a lump had formed in his throat.

"Oh, I think we do" Bucky was grinning, evilly. "I think we know exactly what we're talking about.

"And last, but not least, who would want a father like him?" Gina asked Alvin as she pointed to a picture of a man with black hair and brown warm eyes that meant everything to Alvin; A picture of David Seville hung over the fireplace. "It's like he said "Life would be better without you" and you replied with "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Gina used the same force Alvin had used to say those exact word onto the man he would have called "Dad".

Alvin closed his eyes, trying to hold back all the emotions and feelings he was feeling right now, in the house that use to be so warm, so bright, so....loving. He wanted to see memories flash to him of happier times; when it was just him, his brothers, Dave, Brittany and The Chipettes; he just wanted his family and friends back. But, his efforts were useless; nothing happy came to him, nothing warm or loving flashed up in his mind. He saw nothing, nothing and only nothing.....

A pain so strong hit Alvin's skull. The pain was so strong that Alvin buckled onto the floor, holding his hand to his head.

"There's no point in looking for them, Alvin" Alvin could hear Bucky say. "Their all having the time of their lives without you. Why mess their life's up by returning to them?"

"Fuck.....you......" Alvin whispered. He wasn't going to listen to this! He wasn't going to let the people he loved so much, be thrown away out of his life, forever.

"Just leave Alvin, they don't need you"

No, Alvin was going to find them, and he would kill just to find them. He was determined more than anything and he wasn't going to let two squirrels talk him out of it.

"NO I FUCKING WILL NOT!" Alvin yelled as he stood up from the floor. The pain disappeared and Alvin opened his eyes, a power so fierce and strong, unmistakably, in his eyes.

The two squirrels were not holding the pictures of Alvin's loved ones anymore. They were five feet away from Alvin, both looking at him calm eyes.

"I AM NOT GOING TO STOP LOOKING FOR THEM AND NOTHING THAT YOU, NOR ANYONE ELSE, CAN SAY WILL STOP ME!"

"Then go" Bucky said in a calm voice. "Go then, and face the consequences that you have caused. And take this with you" Bucky tossed Alvin a DVD disc that read on the surface "Simon's Message" Alvin pocketed it and looked at the two squirrels.

"You two are fucking crazy, you know that?" Alvin said before he put up his hood and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, ready to leave, at last.

"We know we are...." Gina said

"....and you are, too" Bucky completed.

Alvin was at the front door by now and stopped as he put his hand onto the door handle, taking in what had just been said. When he had thought enough, Alvin opened the front door and left the house. It was warm outside and the sun was shining. Alvin took out the DVD Bucky had given him.

"_Simon's Message", eh?"_ Alvin thought as he looked at the surface. "If I'm gonna find you guys, I might as well start by watching this" Alvin pocketed the message and walked down the street to a small boy whose father owned a TV store.....

**--**

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**Whoa!**

**That was an insane chapter! My god, I spent four hours on this thing! I hit a few walls in writing it but I got over it.**

**I just hope the length of this chapter makes up for all the time I made you guys wait! :)**

**Finally! The people come out of their houses! But, where were they in Chapter 8?**

**OK, yes, there a few strange things going on in this chapter that (to you) might have been "pointless" But, do not worry my fine readers; it will all make sense very soon. Just go with it.**

**Didn't I say this chapter will be exciting? I wasn't lying. LOL**

**Now, all I need you to do is two click that grey button that says "Review this Story/Chapter" Come on, you can do that for little ol' me can't ya? **

**Please review!**

**If you give some good reviews (AND FAST!), I will update by Sunday or Monday! **

**Until next chapter, so long everybody! :)**


	10. Every Now And Then I Fall Apart

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! :) I really appreciate it!**

**OK guys, here is "Chapter 10". Sorry you had to wait over a week and everything. Because was down for awhile and because of coursework from college, i did not have time to update last week. I apologize that you had to wait.**

**This chapter is kinda short compared to the last chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Nothing else to report on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**--**

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

--

* * *

Alvin walked down the street, his red hood over his head and his hands tucked into his jeans pockets. More people were on the street now and he wanted to avoid making another scene in public. He hoped nobody had spotted him and, thanks to an stubborn little boy, people were bound to notice him, now. Putting his hood other his head and trying to draw no attention to himself was the best thing Alvin could do.

Alvin's head was down, looking at the pavement he walked before him, knowing exactly where he was going, looking up in a while, concentrating, thinking. The dramatic scene he had just encountered with the talking squirrel couple threw him off, entirely. He was so looking forward to greeting his family and friends; to talk, laugh, sing, and hug them. To tell them all of how sorry he was of acting like a jerk.

But that, unfortunately, did not happen; Alvin's old home seem to look the same but, on the inside, it was different......very different. It was cold, and painful. There was no warmth, no glow, no happiness whatsoever. All that Alvin had found was two talking squirrels that made him feel terrible...that made his heart-brake in two. They told him to forget about his family and friends and leave them be. But Alvin was not going to give up without a fight. No. No, he would find them until the very end and even if meant tracking them all down, individually. Alvin would keep on going until he died.

Thinking too heavily on the problems he still had to deal with, Alvin hadn't realised that, for some strange reason, he had come to a complete stop. He looked up and saw why.

He was standing in front of a small TV store that displayed fancy new televisions in the window display. The store was called "Daniel's TV Store". Alvin looked behind him and saw, across, the road, where the little boy had revealed Alvin's true identity, not long ago. The people that had circled himself and the boy had disappeared, to Alvin's great relieve.

Alvin looked into the store's windows. It looked kind of busy inside, which was a problem for Alvin; he needed the store to be empty. He saw a man in a business suit buy a small device that Alvin had never seen before. The device was handheld and looked, to Alvin, very expensive. Other customers around the store were browsing the store, looking at the brand new HD TV's. Alvin's mission now became a lot harder.

Alvin took out a DVD from his jeans pocket that read, on the label, "Simon's Message". It was the DVD that the squirrels had given to him before he, dramatically, left. He knew if he had to start looking for his family and friends, the first thing he should is to watch this DVD in his hands. The DVD could give valuable information as to what had happened while Alvin wasn't around, where Simon and Theodore were and how their lives had turned out, where was Dave and how Brittany and her sisters had been. It was crucial that Alvin had to watch the DVD; it could be.....no, _would_ be his first source of _true _information.......he just had to watch the fucking thing! He knew he wouldn't be welcomed to watch the DVD in his old home that was over taken by the squirrel couple and he didn't know who else had a DVD player......that is, if DVD players still exist.

The little scene the little boy had created earlier was something Alvin didn't want to experience again but, at the same time, Alvin was glad that it happened. If it wasn't for the little boy's stubbornness and determination, Alvin would never have learned that the little boy's father owned TV store across the street from where the scene was taking place and Alvin assured himself that one the TVs had to come with a built-in DVD player ("It's the future!" Alvin exclaimed in his head.). The only problem Alvin had was watching the DVD. He was sure the manager would notice and kick him out of the store. Alvin had to watch the message....somehow.

_Well _Alvin thought as he walked to the store's entrance door. _Might as well go inside_. Alvin was about to open the door when, suddenly, the door opened by itself . The door went up to allow Alvin through. Alvin walked inside as the door went down and closed. Alvin didn't expect the door to do such an action but he really should of; it was the future after all. Trying to ignore what had just happened, Alvin browsed the store, his hood over his head, face looking down, keeping to the shadows. No one in the store had noticed him; they were all too busy looking at all the TV's, thinking of what to buy.

_So far, so good_. Alvin thought as he looked around the store. He was completely amazed by the TV's he saw in the room. TV's in all colors, shapes and sizes; silver, gold, blue, red, yellow, green, big, small, wide, tall, short, square, circle, oval, triangle and (Alvin couldn't believe this one) hexagon. All were on counters and all were turned on which made it a lot easier for Alvin. Oh, how he wished he had these TV's!

_These TV's look sweet......wait, focus......_ Alvin wasn't focussing on what he came here to do in the first place; watch the DVD from Simon. Before Alvin could do this, he had to find a TV with a DVD player. This wasn't hard for Alvin as he could tell from searching the store, every TV had a built-in DVD player (and a weird slot for "BLUE-HDBDBD-RAY Player"). Alvin just had to choose one; he had to choose a place in the store where little customers were about. He saw a spot in the corner of the store and darted to the location.

But even with Alvin's hood up and face looking down, his presents did not go unnoticed. He heard a "Whoosh" sound that sounded familiar to him. The source of the sound was coming from up above; Alvin slowly looked up and staring at him in the face was a security surveillance camera. Alvin looked down straight away, not wanting a store clerk to go ballistic finding Alvin Seville from the famous "Alvin and the Chipmunks" in the store. Alvin was in trouble now; he was going to be caught for sure, knowing that a camera was watching his every move. He was stuck.

In a quiet corner in the store, Alvin took out the DVD and held it in his hands.

"I'm not giving up on you" Alvin said quietly to himself. The only problem was, Alvin wasn't the only one who was listening.....

"Not giving up on who?" A familiar high voice, asked. Startled by the voice, the DVD in Alvin's hands dropped to the floor. Alvin turned and faced the person who owned the voice. The voice, although, did not belong to a "person" but more to a "child". The boy with golden blonde hair that sat neatly on his head and fell down at weird angles was staring up at Alvin, a weird and curious expression on his small face. His clothes' had changed from earlier; he was now wearing a red shirt that fell over his short legs (Alvin guessed he was wearing jeans). Alvin still didn't know where he had seen this boy before....

"You know, it's really rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations?" Alvin asked the boy, irritated.

"Yeah, I know" The little boy giggle as his eyes dropped to the floor and spotted something on the floor. "Hey! What's this?"

Alvin looked at the where the boy was looking at on the floor; it was the DVD Alvin had dropped. Not wanting the boy to read the liable, Alvin darted for it. But the boy was too fast for him.

"Simon's Message?" The little boy read out in a questioning voice. "Simons? Hey! I know Simon! His....."

"....no one you know" Alvin completed the little boy's sentence as he grabbed the DVD out of his hands. "Just leave me alone, kid"

"No" The boy said, stubbornly. "I want to know why you are her in my daddy's store?"

"I'm here to buy a TV, just like all the other people in this store, OK?" Alvin said, as he pretending to be browsing the store.

"But why have you got that DVD in your hands?" The little boy asked as he pointed at the DVD, a little smirk on his face. Did the little boy actually think he had Alvin figured out?

"Because I'm going to watch it later" Alvin answered, feeling frustrated by the boy's annoyance. "You're getting on my nerves, kid"

"Do you want to watch it now?" This question came out unexpectedly to Alvin. He stopped "looking for a TV" and looked down at the little boy, not knowing if he heard him right.

"Sorry?" Alvin asked.

"I said, do you want to watch it now?" The little boy replied, his arms crossed.

"It's a trick, isn't it?" Alvin said, not believing the boy. "How can I watch the DVD? There are cameras everywhere!"

"Who said you were going to watch in the front of the store?" The boy said in a smirking voice.

Alvin looked down at the boy with a smile on his face.

_Maybe this boy isn't so bad after all....._

**--**

Getting a TV and DVD Player to watch the DVD turned out to very easy. The boy put on his best puppy dog face and told his father (who owns the store) that Alvin was in serious trouble and just had to watch the DVD before he dies. Unbelievably, the little boy's father believed his son and allowed Alvin through to the back of the store to a small room. Inside the room was a computer on a desk, a book case with no books, a couch and a small TV with a built-in DVD player.

"Well done, kid" Alvin said congratulating the boy as he messed up the boy's golden brown hair.

"I'm good, huh?" The little boy asked rhetorically, smiling broadly to himself.

"Sure, kid" Alvin replied as he turned on the TV. The TV screen was blank. Alvin found the DVD slot and carefully put in the DVD that was labelled "Simon's Message". Alvin sat on the couch as the DVD began to load. The little boy sat next to him on the couch.

"Err.....boy, this is kinda private so could you.....?" Not finishing his sentence, Alvin gestured to the door. The little boy sighed and left Alvin to watch the DVD that would, hopefully, answer his questions. It seemed like the DVD was taking for ever to load. But Alvin's patience paid off as the DVD began to play.....

A blank screen with white writing came up saying "Simon's Message......" Alvin's heart lifted as he read that name. He wasn't close to Simon, but a DVD was close as he was going to get to his brother.... "......To The Worst Brother Ever" Alvin heart sank faster that it lifted.

The camera was recording Simon's bed in his brother shared bedroom. A 15 year old, dark-eyed Simon came on the screen. The image of Simon scared the living hell out of Alvin; he had never seen Simon like this. He looked horrible. On the left hand of the screen, the date read: 07/25/09.

"I don't know what to say....." Simon's voice was harsh, almost stone-like. "I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to think......." Simon's eyes were looking down not looking at the camera. "And you know what?" Simon slowly looked at the camera lens, looked straight at Alvin and said: "It's all your fault.......It's always your fault. Always Alvin Seville's fault. Always"

Alvin couldn't bare to watch anymore. Every word felt like a stone was being thrown at his heart....

"Do you know what you've done? Huh? No, you don't? Well, good! I hope you don't find out because once you do, you would wish you were dead, you would wish if I had a gun in my hand, you would ask me to shot you......and I will be more than fucking welcome to do it for you!" Tears started to stream down Simon's checks, hatred boiled out to Alvin, his eyes bulging and mad-like.

"Cause you know, you fucking deserve to die!" Every sentence was a blow to Alvin's heart..... "You fucking deserve it!" CRACK! "You're the ONE who deserves it, and only you!" CRACK! "If you ever come back and find me, or Theodore, or Jeanette, or Eleanor, or fucking Brittany, I will fucking kill you!" CRACK! The next thing Alvin saw, froze Alvin to the core. He was stunned, shocked and thought he was hallucinating....This couldn't be Simon! There in Simon's hand's, in front of the camera was a gun. "I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND, ALVIN!" Simon took off the safety latch and pointed the gun at the camera lens. "DO YOU THING I'M FUCKING AROUND!?" Tears, sweat, anger was being shoved into Alvin's face, into Alvin's very heart and soul...."DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"

Blank screen......

The DVD ejected from the DVD Player......

Alvin was left stunned, broken, shocked and heart-broken.....

**--**

**

* * *

****A/N:**

**That was a dramatic ending, huh? Did anyone see that coming?**

**Fuck! I feel so super sorry for Alvin now! What have I gotten him into!?**

**OK, I'm gonna clear this up before I get any reviews saying "YOU MESSED UP SIMON!" Now, Simon having gun will be a shock to you (It was a shock to me when i wrote it!) and that is perfectly normal and it seems so out of character. In a way, yes I agree with you, but, if you put all the context together, you will find it isn't at all. First of all, remember Simon has grown as a character and he is 15 years old. Many teenage boys swear a lot and together with Alvin anger towards Alvin, has put Simon into a hatred rage towards Alvin. Now, you may be thinking "Why the hell does Simon have a gun?" Don't worry; all will be revealed and it will make sense and be in character! If you don't believe, keep on reading the story once I update.**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**Reviews are so important! :)**

**More reviews, faster updates!**

**See ya next update! :D**


	11. I'll Be Just Fine, Pretending I'm Not

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**Damn! You guys hit that "Review this Story/Chapter" button like there was no tomorrow! I received 12 reviews for Chapter 10, alone! I even got a review for telling me to update! Thank you, my dear readers! You all get a virtual cookie!! Yum! Yum!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long while (You must be getting used to me saying that every time I update. LOL). I've been very busy (as usual) and very lazy for the past few weeks. But luckily for you (and me), I've found time to write this chapter! Yay! :) Again, sorry you had to wait. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you.**

**Some good news to report to you!!! I will update my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" story tomorrow!! Once you read this chapter today (Sunday), head on over to my other Chipmunk story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" and read the highly anticipated Chapter 16, tomorrow (Monday)!! Just wait a little longer!! Woohoo!**

**It's an emotional ride throughout this chapter!! Get your tissues ready as Alvin goes through more torture! Poor Alvie; I'm so evil!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

_--_

_I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, and knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep_

_Lyrics taken from the song "All That I've Got" by 30 Seconds To Mars_

_--_

_

* * *

_The dark and small room seemed more small and dark to Alvin when he first stepped into the room. Whether it was a trick of the darkness in the room or if it was the fact that Alvin had just received the most heart-breaking words from his own brother, Alvin didn't know and didn't care. He just didn't care anymore, he didn't know what to think.....how to feel, what to do.

It was like Alvin's whole body shut itself down. No thoughts were buzzing in his head, no little voice telling him what to do and advice him as it seemed that voice abandoned him now, not a hair on his head moved, no feeling in his heart.......he was numb, he was alone, truly, no friends to hang out with, no family to care for. Alvin was on his own, alone, and afraid.....

The DVD remote control was still in Alvin's hands. The DVD with Simon's cruel words was ejected from the in-built TV DVD player, sitting on the tray and on the TV, the words "DVD" were bouncing all over the screen; it was obviously the DVD's screen saver. The room remained dark and remained small; nothing in the room had changed....except the feelings of the red-hooded chipmunk who sat alone on the couch.

Alvin blinked his eyes, his brain starting to reboot. He put the remote control onto a small coffee table that was poisoned in front of the couch and he looked at the DVD that sat on the DVD ejected tray. He looked away from it, not wanting to see the message, thinking the words of Simon's threatening voice will, suddenly, shout out from the small circled shape object. Alvin just couldn't bear to look at the object that had crushed his soul and heart; he just couldn't bare it.

Alvin stood up, nervously, keeping his distance away from the DVD as if the DVD would pounce on him in any moment without warning, walked cautionly and slowly over to a corner of the room where a bookcase with no books, whatsoever, stood. He faced the wall, still not wanting to face the object. The wall was black; that's all it was, black. Black and plain. No personality, no life, no joy, no colourfulness, nothing! Just evil, hurtful, unfeeling, mean-hearted, dark, sadness, depression, lonely.....Alvin. Everything Alvin was saying was about himself. He didn't want to come to fact it was all true, but, no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, he failed. He was evil; evil to his friends......He saw Eleanor coming up to him with an evil and determined look on her face, a clenched fist.....He was hurtful towards his brothers.....He saw the sad and upset face of Theodore, mixture on his head, a tear in the corner of his eye.....Simon's dark and saddened face, a gun pointing at Alvin, the DVD he had watched moments ago.....Alvin clenched his eyes in pain; he didn't know how much more he could handle.....He said the most cruellest and upsetting words a child could say to their parent: "I FUCKING HATE YOU!", the look in Dave's eyes....He treated the chipette he loved unforgivingly; he ignored her, he treated her like shit, he....pushed her over and he remembered the looks in her eyes and it hurt him when he saw them.

Alvin tried to fight back the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes, but he just wasn't strong enough to stop the flow of tears that leaked out. "Stop crying you pussy" he said to himself as he wiped the tears away from his checks, ashamed of himself. "_You're Alvin Seville! You don't cry when you're Alvin Seville!_" But his encouraging words to himself accomplished nothing, no matter what he said. "_Stop crying!_"..... He cried harder......"_Stop you....you....stupid,fucking prick!_"......Alvin was crumbling, slowly and fastly, both at the same time....."_You're alone, and you have no-one but yourself to blame for this!_"....Alvin feel to the floor on his knees.....He didn't care how much he cried or who saw him crying; he just let all of his emotions out, there and then....."_You did everything wrong and you fucked up big time!_"......"_You're right; I did_" Everything he was saying to himself was the truth and now Alvin was admitting it; he couldn't deny it anymore.......The walls were closing in on him, the ceiling was falling, crumbling down........his world was going into an oblivion....."_So the real question now is how are you going to fix it?_"

Alvin opened his eyes, slowly; but not because of the question his brain asked him, it was because he heard a sound coming from behind him, to the left. He turned his head around and there on the TV screen was Simon's face. Alvin jumped in shock and fright into a standing position, now facing the TV screen. The Simon on the TV screen was the same Simon Alvin saw on the DVD. Alvin checked if the DVD was ejected....it wasn't. Somehow the DVD player closed the tray and played the DVD again.

Simon was speaking again: "Do you know what you've done? Huh? No, you don't? Well, good! I hope you don't find out because once you do, you would wish you were dead....."

"D-Don't you think I already wish I were dead!?" Alvin stuttered a little, still afraid the Simon in the DVD will jump out and attack him. "Don't you know how much I've gone through?" Alvin stepped a bit closer to the TV screen; Simon didn't attack him.

"Cause you know, you fucking deserve to die!"

"I know that!" Alvin said, confidence growing every second....He stepped more closer to the TV screen. "I wish I was dead! Then everything would stop!"

"You fucking deserve it!"

"Shut-up" Alvin mumbled. He didn't know what it was, but he felt something grow in the pit of his stomach. He had felt this feeling before but he hadn't experienced it in a very long time.... "Simon, just shut-up!" He wanted something to hold; he looked around the room and spotted a baseball bat right next to his left foot....

"You're the ONE who deserves it, and only you!"

"Simon, shut-up before I make you shut-up" Alvin mumbled, again. The feeling in the pit of Alvin's stomach grew by the second and had becoming this hot burning sensation....The baseball bat was clenched loosely in his right paw.

...."DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!"

"FUCK OFF!!!!!" The burning sensation from Alvin stomach had reached boiling point. He clenched the baseball bat in his hand and hit with all his might, strength, emotion and heart, at the TV screen......at Simon. The TV screen cracked and sparks flew out from the back. Alvin hit again but hared than the last time. He hit the TV screen in the exact same place, each time the TV screen making more cracks. Alvin could still hear Simon's hurtful words..... ...."DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" "Shut Up!" Alvin screamed and cried out at the same time as he hit the TV screen again, hared once more. "Shut up, shut-up, shut-up, SHUT-UP!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! But Alvin could still hear Simon's brutal words from the speakers: "DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Alvin cried out as he swung the bat backwards and after many swings and hits.......SMASH! The TV screen finally smashed into many broken pieces scattered across the floor. Sparks were erupting from he back of the TV set, Simon's face was nowhere to be seen and his voice had disappeared like a distant memory...

Alvin dropped the bat to the floor. It made a "THUD" sound that echoed around the room. Alvin tried to eject the DVD from the slot; the DVD eventually ejected. Alvin looked down at the DVD, tears falling onto its surface. He held the DVD to his heart, his body moving uncontrollably. In a flash of a movement, Alvin threw the DVD across the room. It hit the wall and dropped to the ground. For a moment, Alvin just stood there doing nothing. But that was all he ever did; nothing. And it was time for Alvin to do something.....

* * *

After a few minute more, Alvin exited the small and dark room. He wished for god he would never have to visit that room again. The little boy with blonde hair and red shirt that covered his short legs, was waiting patiently outside of the door, his back leaning on the wall and his arms crossed. When Alvin exited, the little boy looked up Alvin with an angry expression.

"What took you so long, mister!?" The little boy asked, angrily. "My daddy said that if you don't come out of that room in ten minutes, I'll be grounded!"

"Well, I'm out in time so you won't be grounded! Yay for you!" Alvin replied in a sarcastic and mocking voice.

"Stop being so mean, mister!" The little boy said in a defensive voice. "You should be happy; I was the one who let you watch that stupid DVD in the first place! Hey!" The little boy looked left and right in the corridor they were both standing in..... "Where is that DVD you were watching?"

Alvin didn't want to look at the boy anymore. Alvin turned his back to him. "It doesn't matter anymore" Alvin mumbled in a dark voice. "Let's just leave, OK?" Alvin turned to leave the back of the store, but a small hand around his furry paw had stopped him.

"What happened, mister?" The boy asked, in a serious voice. "Was it something bad?"

"Let's just leave...."Alvin said, again in that dark voice.

"T-tell me, what's w-wrong?" The boy stuttered a little; was he worried for Alvin? Was he afraid?

"You're what's wrong at the moment! Let's leave, now" Alvin demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong.....and truthilly" The little boy said in a scared yet determined voice. "Your sad and I want to help-"

"Help?" Alvin turned to face the boy. "HELP!?" Alvin got down to the little boy's eye-level and clenched the boy by his shoulders. "Listen to me and listen well; I don't need help! Nobody in this world deserves help from anybody! I'm strong enough on my own; I'm freaking Alvin Seville!" Alvin's mad-like eyes were starring straight in to the terrified eyes of the boy. "And Alvin Seville doesn't need help from anybody! Especially not some, small...." Alvin shook the boy...... "Stupid, smart-ass, know-nothing, boy!" The boy now looked so innocent and cute compared to Alvin's mad and powering body.

Alvin looked into the innocent and cute eyes of the boy. He let him go immediately and stood up, not facing him. He felt horrible; how could you speak to a kid like that!? Why did he do such a thing? He was sure the boy was going to go and run to his daddy, but what he felt next, he was not expecting....A small hand grasped Alvin's right paw, softly and affectionately. Alvin looked down to his right slowly; the boy was looking up at him, smiling kindly. Alvin closed his eyes, not wanting to look at that smile any longer. But when he heard a calm voice, he wanted to stay......

"You're in trouble, mister. I don't know how I know or why, but I know you are. And I want to help you.....no matter what"

Those words....those calm and soft words Alvin had just heard was the most heartening thing he had heard in a long while. He felt something deep within side himself soar over a cliff, like a gigantic eagle.

Alvin got down on his knees and to the eye level of the boy. He looked into his eyes and said two words he hardly said at all:

"Thank you"

The boy nodded his head. "We can leave now, if you want to leave"

"Don't you want to know what's wrong?" Alvin asked. The boy shook his head.

"Tell me when you're ready" Alvin nodded his head, this time.

"Just, don't take ten years to tell me!" The boy smiled "I don't want to be an old 17 year old man when you tell me"

Alvin laughed a little. "Well, if seventeen is old, I'll be ancient when I tell you"

The little boy laughed a little.

They both left the back of the store......hand in hand.

--

* * *

**So, what did you think of that!?**

**This was the saddest and hardest to write chapter I have written for this fan fiction! Especially when Alvin said those things to the little boy......just feel that emotion in his eyes!! SO SAD!!**

**OK, There is a reason why this chapter is more emotional that my previous chapters in this story. For the past week, I have been very depressed as a family crisis hit my family and I was affected pretty badly to what happened. My little sister was hit by a bus and she was in hospital for a whole week. I was so worried and upset when I heard the news. I rushed to the hospital straight away when I heard the news. The doctor told me that her neck is fractured, blood has been spilling from her ear and has been vomiting a lot. I was in hell when I heard this! I didn't know what to think or how to feel. Good news is that she is recovering and the doctor says that if the injury was a bit lower from her neck and hit her spinal cavity, she could have ended up worst....or dead. She was in hospital for a week and they released her last Friday. She is still in bed and on medicine but good news is she is recovering. If anything worst happened to my little sis, I think my life would be pretty pointless without her. I love her too bits! But the thing is, I felt so many emotions through this rough time. I felt worried, concerned, sadness, depressed, angry at myself and the people around me....I was a wreck! But how I was feeling made me understand how Alvin must be feeling in this story. The emotions I felt, I tried to input them into this chapter. So, yeah, that is why this chapter was really emotional. A bit of my life entered this chapter.**

**Don't forget to read my other chipmunk fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" when I update the highly anticipated "Chapter 16" tomorrow! Yay! :)**

**There is also a question I have left up on my profile that i would like you guys to answer for me if you can. Thanks! :)**

**OK, I am still feeling very depressed and upset. But please hit that "Review this Story/Chapter" button to make me better. I'm not really confident enough in my writing at this moment in time so I really need the support.**

**I'm not looking for sympathy here; I just want to know if people care about my writing at all.**

**Please review! :)**

**I hope to update when I get some encouraging reviews; you guys will make me better!**

**See ya tomorrow when I update my other fanfic story! :)**


	12. I Can Use Somebody, Someone Like You!

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all the encouraging and supportive reviews! I would never have gotten through my ordeal without your reviews! Thank you! :)**

**OK, as some of you already know from my last update (Last chapter), my sister was hurt really badly in a bus accident and was sent straight to hospital. Of course, this dishevelled me to pieces and the whole family had been very worried and shocked at the time. Good news is the hospital believed she was well enough to let her leave and to take some rest at home. She has made a full recovery and is acting as her old annoying, chatting and, sometimes, embarrassing little sister......that I love and would never change. **

**I would like to give you all a huge hug (But I can't cause I can't literally give you a hug) as way to say thank you for all the supportive reviews and wishes you sent in for my sister. My sister read them and told me to say this to you all: "Thank you so much. And, don't you think my brother is weird? I do" And, then she laughed. *Sigh* Something's will never change. :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really stressed over my college exams that I've been furiously study over for the past few weeks or so. Good news is that I have only one more Exam to do and because I have finished my other exams, I get time off college which means more free time, which means free time to write up my fanfiction stories! Yay! :)**

**If you don't know already, I have also updated my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" fanfiction story! That's right; Chapter 16 is now up! After you read this chapter, go over and read the new chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! Sorry this update is a little late!**

**I guess that's it. Err.......nope, I've got nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****-**

_I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

_Lyrics taken from the song "Use Somebody" by Kings Of Leon_

**-**

**

* * *

**A hooded Alvin and a boy with blonde hair that stuck out in odd angles and ends (Almost like Alvin's), with a red t-shirt that, literally, covered the small boy's stubby little legs, opened the door and entered the, now, packed and noisy, front of the store, no-one noticing the odd pair of people, chipmunk and boy, reappear into view. The customers of the store were just too busy to notice anything that was going on around them.

Alvin, now noticing that the store was packed and that no-less than thirty minutes ago, the store had hardly any customers in the store, looked around the room for a possible reason why. He saw big banners with huge words written on them: "LAST DAY SALE! (EVERYTHING MUST GO!)" were hung up all around the room. Alvin took another look at the banners and, looking at the banners a second time, he realised the banners were made out of metal and the words were enticed on a LCD screen that moved across the screen. But Alvin looked on the right side of the store and the banners were made out of a cloth. He then looked back to the left of the store and saw the metal banners. Weird......

Not knowing where the sudden sale had come from and, not really, curious enough to wonder why and how, Alvin and the small boy made their way other to a quiet corner of the room where the shelves were empty. Though Alvin could have sworn that these shelves were packed full with TV screens a minute ago. Alvin tried to assure himself that it was to the doing of the spontaneous sale; people had just brought all the merchandise from this aisle, is all. When both chipmunk and boy was sure the coast was clear, they spoke:

"I just-" They both said at the exact same time. The boy giggle and Alvin forced a smile. They tried again.

"I think we-" But, again, the same result happened; they both said the same word in perfect sychenisation. The boy was laughing by now, but Alvin didn't feel like laughing at all.

"OK," Alvin said, trying to sound serious at the matter. "Enough of this......childish behaviour," The little boy stopped laughing in an instant and a surprised expression was now placed on his face. Though Alvin was more surprised than the little boy; he couldn't believe he said something that sounded something that his smarter brother would say, Simon Seville.

And at the mere remembrance of his own brother's name, Alvin clenched his fists, tightly. He closed his eyes, not daring to cry in front of the little boy that stood in front of him. Why did it hurt so much? Why did Alvin have to feel this way? Why didn't he just forget about his brother and move on?

"_Because you care about him......"_ a small voice in the back of his head, answered, quietly to him. Though Alvin disagreed to this statement.

_Why should I care?,_ Alvin replied back to himself. _He said himself that he doesn't want to see me again. I think he's made his point_.

_Anger and fear should not stand in the way of the ones you love_, the answer replied, calmly and wisely. Alvin thought this statement over in his head for a while. He soon stopped and came to a conclusion.....the voice was right and Alvin was stunned. It wasn't the fact that the voice was right that shocked Alvin so much.....it was the fact that something so......wise, came from him, himself, Alvin Seville.

It almost sounded something like S- Alvin stopped himself from blurting out the name that caused so much pain to his heart; he just couldn't say that name anymore. He just didn't want to face it. He knew why he didn't want to say it and though, he knew deep down what his wise and thoughtful voice said, he didn't want to actually admit it.

_Just say it and be done with it_, the small voice egged Alvin on.

_No_, Alvin answered. _I will not and you won't make me!_ Alvin finished stubbornly.

_No-one can make you do that, Alvin_, the voice said in that same calm and wise voice. _Only you can do that. Only you can make it over the first hurdle; no-on else will jump it for you_.....And the voice disappeared back into the dark regions of Alvin's brain.

Again, Alvin pounded on the wise things the little voice had just said. He still couldn't believe the voice had belonged to himself. He still thought the voice belonged to Si--. Alvin stopped, clenched his fists tighter, and tighten his eyes. But Alvin just couldn't stop the sudden river that escaped from his eyelids.

"Mister....." The small calm and worried voice, scarred Alvin a bit. Alvin opened his eyes and saw the worried expression on the boy's small face. Alvin tried to look away.

"I meant what I said," The boy continued to say in that worried voice as he came closer to Alvin and entwined his own fingers in between Alvin's claws. "I want to help you" The boy kissed Alvin's paw, affectionately. Though what he was feeling was probably the kindest and warmest gesture (and feeling) Alvin had ever received while being in this new decade, Alvin couldn't help but to doubt the boy's action and intentions. Alvin didn't know the boy; he hadn't a clue who he was. Why would a small boy want to help him, Alvin Seville? It just didn't make sense to Alvin.

"How do I know you won't abandon me?" Alvin asked in a harsh voice, still not looking at the small boy, tears sparkle around his closed eyes. "Abandon me, like my friends did?"

At this question, the boy wore a frown on his face. He didn't know how to reply.....but he did know what to do next. He walked away from Alvin's side and started to climb the empty shelves to the right of where Alvin stood. Alvin could sense that the boy was not standing anywhere around him. Alvin opened his eyes, and searched around the aisle, spotting any sign of the boy.

"Kid?" Alvin shouted, still glancing around the aisle. "Where did you go to, kid?" Alvin continued to look but found nothing of the boy; he started to panic.

"Alright, kid. This isn't funny anymore!" Alvin said in a rising panicky voice. "Come to me right now!"

"You have to catch me, first!" Came a familiar voice from high up above on the shelve. Alvin gasped as he saw the little boy had climbed to the tallest shelve in the aisle. Alvin's heart started to beat very fast as he hoped the boy wouldn't attempt to do anything stupid. He, of course, was wrong; the boy jumped.

In a flash, Alvin dived onto the floor, in front of the shelve where the kid landed in the safe arms of Alvin Seville. Alvin sighed and relieved, happy that the boy hadn't crashed into little pieces. Alvin's expression, however was soon replaced by an angry one, as he looked down at the smiling face of the boy.

"Why in the heck did you do that for?" Alvin asked, surprisingly to himself, concern and anger clearly in his tone. What were these strange feeling he was experiencing? Was he actually worried about the boy? Concerned, that didn't sound like Alvin at all...

"When I was falling, you was there to catch me," The boy said, happily but serious as well. "You was alone, and you wanted to save me from my own death," The boy placed a hand on the starry eyed face of Alvin Seville. "And I will do the same for you" The boy hugged Alvin. "I won't leave you."

At this, Alvin's heart filled with happiness. Happiness he hadn't felt in a long, long time; a really long time. It felt wonderful, marvellous, spectacular, over the moon on a rocket, he felt. He wished the feeling would never fade away into nothiness; that it would stay with him for all time. But feelings have their expiry date; they come and go. New ones come and old ones are replaced by said new ones. Feelings were like friends; some will stay, some will go. But they won't stay with you forever, as Alvin had learnt so harshly. The happiness was soon replaced by the same feeling he hated and loathed so much; doubt.....

Alvin pulled away from the boy's hug and looked straight into his golden eyes of innocence.

"Kid, I-" But what Alvin was about to say to the kid was never known....

"Junior!" Came a loud angry voice from the side of the entrance to the aisle. Alvin and the little boy looked in the directing that the voice had come from. A man with black wavy hair and black cold eyes stood at the entrance of the aisle. It was the little boy's father. "Where have you been!?"

At the sight of his father, the little boy hid behind Alvin's legs, whimpering a bit. Alvin didn't understand the boy's actions. When Alvin had first meet the little boy's father (Though he wasn't introduced), Alvin believed the man to be a push other as the little boy had persuaded his father to let Alvin go in the back of the store. But the man in front of him seemed a lot different than the man he had first seen. But then Alvin remembered the boy's urgentcy to leave the back of the room or he would be grounded by his father. Alvin could now see why he wanted to leave the back of the store in time....

"Hey!" The cold black eyed man exclaimed. "I'm talking to you, Junior!" The man had started to walk forward towards Alvin and the boy. Alvin looked down at the boy and saw the terrified look in his eyes that could melt even the meanest and grouchiest people's hearts.

Alvin didn't know what it was. Whether it was the way the man was ordering his son or the fact that Alvin couldn't stand the look in the boy's eyes, Alvin didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to protect the boy, no matter what. He erected his back and stood in a defensive stand, his arms out covering the boy behind him.

"Mister," the man said when he reached Alvin. "Please stand aside,"

"No," Alvin said, denying access to the little boy, cowering behind him. "I think I'm just goanna stand right here." The black haired man, however, did not take to kindly to this reply.

"Sir, that is my son that is hiding behind you and I think it would be wise of you to hand him to me!" The man had his hand out in a gesture.

"And I think it would be wise of you not to get in my way," Alvin said in a threatening tone. "Your son is talking to me at the moment and I think you should let him finish talking to me," Alvin thought this would be enough to scare the man, but, boy was he wrong. Apparently, he was dealing with a man that did not respond to threats.

"Actually, boy," the man said in a rather husky and harsh voice, the change clearly heard. "I think you should be the one who should not get in my way," This man made the threats.

Alvin was afraid. He still didn't know why he didn't just step aside and leave the store. He could be out finding his family and friends right now than to stand around a protect some kid he hardly knew!......but this kid was special, something told Alvin. This wasn't some kid, this was a kid who needed him and Alvin needed him in return. It was strength that had made Alvin stay where he stood, it was anger that made him glare at the man, it was love?.....that kept him standing.

"I'm in your way now," Alvin replied in a dark voice. "So, what are you goanna do about it?" At this point, the man turned around to leave. Alvin sighed, relieved he was free. But when Alvin heard a cry of "NO!" from the little boy, he knew he was wrong. In a blink of the eye, Alvin was on the floor. His nose hurt, badly. The man stood over the chipmunk with a clenched fist that had made contact against Alvin's nose, mere seconds ago. He leaned over Alvin, grabbed him by his coat and said, in a dark tone:

"Don't mess with me, chipmunk," he threatened. "Cause the next time you do, you legs will be the next thing that will be broken." He let go of Alvin, turned to his son and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the aisle. Before Alvin got up, he saw a terrified look on the boy's face that was looking other his shoulder and looking at Alvin. The boy and the man were gone.

Alvin wondered why no-one had seen what had happened. He looked around the store and remembered that the customers were too busy buying TV's from the sale. A minute later, the little boy's father returned and had grabbed Alvin by the arm and had dragged Alvin out onto the street.

"I am kicking you out of the store because of the following reasons..." The man said in an almost business type of voice, so unlike the voice he used seconds ago. "You weren't to the back of my store and out would not allow me to talk to my son. I am not in the wrong here, sir; you are. Don't ever return to this store again. If you do, I will have no option but to phone the police." And with that the door to the store closed.

Alvin was now sure than ever that he had to stay by the boy's side. He could sense something was wrong, but he didn't know what; he just knew he was trouble and was suffering. But what? He, Alvin, was too in the same bout as Alvin. Both needed the help from one another. Both needed something rely on.

It's like the calm and wise voice said, Alvin thought as he looked on into the store at the terrified little boy. "Anger and fear should not stand in the way of the ones you love....."

And Alvin agreed, completely.

**--**

**

* * *

****Sorry, but I think this is my favourite (and best) chapter I have written so far!**

**It really didn't come out how I expected it to come out but, I like this result much better than my initial idea, anyway. OK, the main reason why like this chapter is that i tried to put some poetry into this chapter (Can you spot where?) and I tried to put in how I felt about certain things. Now, the little boy's dad was one of the things that came out differently than expected, but I like this "New" dad better. It will add a lot of depth to the story.**

**OK, so you may be wondering "Where the hell are Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany and Dave?" Right? Don't worry; Alvin is getting closer and closer to meeting them soon. Just you watch!**

**OK, that's it for this update! Remember to leave a review! :)**

**Thank you!**


	13. Cry Harder Cause No One Will Hear You

**A/N:**

**Listen to this music as you read this chapter!**

**www. youtube. com/watch?v=eHnP_NNv_3A (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**(Link is on the profile also!)**

**You guys continue to ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so very much for all of your awesome reviews!!! They really encourage me to write more – their the reason why this story is still here so, keep em' comin'! :) Thank you!**

**Apologies are in order. I'm sorry I'm not able to update as frequently as you would like me to. I'm very bad at keepin' deadlines so I try not to give deadlines on my stories (Except for my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipette's" story, for some unknown reason). If I have deadlines, it becomes work and no fun. So, no deadlines of when I get out a next chapter, I'm afraid. You guys will just have to try and be patient. I just feel guilty you have to wait. Any who, I'm back at college for 2 weeks (I have no idea why though!) so, you guys are lucky to get this chapter!**

**Erm......I'm sorry to say this to you all but, I think you should get your tissues before you read this chapter; yep, it's that sad. Be prepared! Why do I make Alvin go through so much pain?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**_--_

_Just when I started to care_

_You left me_

_All alone_

_With no shoulder to cry on_

_--_

_

* * *

_Alvin raced down the street as fast as his feet could carry him. He pushed through the many people on the streets, bashing into their shoulder blades and ignored the bursts of insults and anger that was cast towards him "Watch where you're going, you stupid chipmunk!" But Alvin paid no attention to this and nor did he care that much; he had to make it back to an old house that looked a lot like the house he used to live in when he was a kid; a white panelled house, with a shiny red rooftop and a freshly cut, clean open lawn laid out in front of this house. A house that used to be filled with such laughter and happiness form a small family of three chipmunk brothers and their human father. A house that felt warm and cosy, a place that Alvin longed to go back to, but knew, deep down, that this could never be. A place he, Alvin, use to be able to call "Home"......

But that was now different. The house was not Alvin's "Home", not even by a long shot. Alvin was always happy and proud to call such a house_ his _home, when people asked who's marvellous and well kept house it was belonged to. But now, when Alvin looks at the house, he doesn't see his home anymore; he sees nothing. A house with no happiness, no warmth, no laughter, nothing what so ever. No emotions were conveyed in this house, and Alvin doubted it would ever.

Alvin came to complete stop on the sidewalk. He then looked to his right and saw the house that had filled his mind just moments ago. The house that he didn't see as his home anymore. Alvin was at his set destination, the white panelled house with a red rooftop....

But now, as Alvin looked upon this rackety and unkempt house, Alvin didn't see the brilliance it once behold. He didn't see the shiny red rooftop anymore; he saw a red rooftop that was literally falling to pieces, covered in grime and dirt. The once clean white panelled that covered the walls of the house where no covered in dirt and were falling all around him. The once freshly cut lawn with clean grass was now replaced with what almost resembled a swamp. The grass was so tall now it was hard to tell if it was grass at all and could have been mistaken for a new kind of plant. Mud was oozing in one area of the lawn, making "Blurp" and "Pop" noises ever so often, creating a foul odour that would drive any person with a good brain, away. This was not Alvin's "Home", not anymore. It was a house filled with nothingness...and that's all it ever will contain, for now.

But as Alvin walked up the cracking footpath that lead to the front door of the house, Alvin was sure the house looked more dirty, griming, horrible and damaged than he last remembered it. Alvin just reckoned it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

And so, Alvin stopped. He looked up at the house with remorse and, maybe a tingle of fear. Oh how he remembered his last visit here. How cold and empty it was. How unfamiliar and alien it felt to Alvin. How he wanted nothing more than to die there and then in that house. Alvin wasn't sure if he could duel anymore pain.

But despite this knowledge that dwelled over his mind, Alvin stood up straight and erect, took his final steps to the front door of the house, and knocked three times on the door. He came here for answers, and he wasn't going to leave until he had them.

The door opened slowly by itself, with a loud creek.....

Darkness greeted him with a wisp of cold air; Alvin gulped, a tear left his eye; this used to be _his_ home? But it wasn't, not now, anyway. And so, Alvin stepped in and returned his greeting towards the darkness......He stepped in for answers from two crazy squirrels.

--

Darkness.....stillness...nothingness..

Alvin was covered in complete darkness. He saw nothing, heard nothing and did nothing. His heart was beating rapidly behind his ribcage, sweat ran down his back, his body; shivering with the unloving air he felt crawl on his skin; he didn't like this, not at all.

Alvin didn't know what was going on, why he had come here in the first place! He must had been crazy to have think of such an idea! Return to the house! Did he not remember what had happened when he last visited this place that was his home.........NO!!!! This "place", this "house"....this "thing" is not his home! It is nothing like Alvin's home: it didn't have the same warmth that welcomed you with open and loving arms, it did not process the happiness that filled the air! Where was the colors of the rooms! Huh!? Where was the happiness that Alvin wanted to feel, the many emotions that made Alvin love this place so much! Where was the high pitched laughter that filled the air, the laughter that Alvin so longed to hear and indulge himself, in!? Where had it all gone! And where were the people he loved and who loved him b-

Alvin stopped through mid-thought. His last statement was not true. No one returned Alvin's love....no one came to visit him at the hospital, no one sat next to him at the hospital bed while he was in a coma for ten years. No one left him a message of love or even a card...nothing from not a person. He was all alone now, no one was there, no one was here, no one was in his heart, no one. His kind and thoughtful brother, Theodore, was not there to bake him cookies when he felt bad and give many hugs when he depressed – Theodore's unhappy and upset face flashed in Alvin's mental eye – His almost identical brother Si- Alvin still couldn't say that word, that name that meant so much to him – he choked on his hesitance – he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to jump the hurdle he so wanted to jump over; he knew he would fall....

_But how do you know that?_ The small and wise voice asked.

_I know_, Alvin replied. _I just do...._

_But are you sure about that, Alvin?_ The small and knowing voice replied. The small voice that sounded so much like Si-

_NO!_ Alvin thought, and he saw an image of Simon's dark face, a gun pointing in Alvin's face, and the hateful words filled Alvin's brain, words that scared the hell out of Alvin: "DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!" Words that shocked Alvin's very being and made him feel as if the boy who had hated him so much was in front of him, now. And the sad fact who the boy hated was he, Alvin Seville.

Alvin saw Brittany on the floor looking up at him with unbelieving eyes. Alvin wanted to look away, but his mind didn't let him look away from this image. Alvin rattled his head and saw an image of Dave, his hurtful eyes looking down at Alvin, his face now broken in a million pieces in Alvin's head, Alvin remembering the words he spat at Dave "I FUCKING HATE YOU". Alvin crumpled...

Alvin wasn't sure if there was a floor or not; he didn't care. He didn't care at all. He did land onto something and he did cry. He cried his freaking heart out and he cried as loud as he wanted. He cried in sorrowness and longingness........He wanted all these things so badly, but he knew they wouldn't come to comfort him. He cried out for comfort from his friends to tell him he need them now, badly....but Alvin remembered, once more, the harsh truth, he had no friends. No – one what so ever. He cried out for love, for laughter, for happiness, for emotions and feeling s this house, this place , this place he once called "home" used to have. Alvin cried for everything and everyone he loved and cared for....but none of it came to him.....He cried harder, but no one will hear him....

A pain so cruciating started to form in Alvin's head...

_No_, Alvin thought, quietly to himself. _Not now, not now......_

But the pain Alvin had felt already still continued to hurt his brain. What's wrong with me? Alvin asked himself. Why do I feel so weak all the time? What's happening with me?

"Nothing," Came a high fast speaking male cold voice that Alvin recognised. "You're just going crazy is all," Alvin felt a wisp of cold air that made him shiver.

Alvin wanted to look up and speak, but the pain in his head was too great for him to overcome.

"We knew you couldn't do it," Came a different high pitched fast speaking female cold voice. "When you left here last time, we both knew you were weak,"

Alvin didn't bother to disagree cause he knew they were right; he was weak; too weak, maybe. Too weak to find the people he once knew, to find the people he still loved....Anyone else would have accomplished this task by now, but not he, Alvin; he was just too weak; he couldn't possibly do it. The pain hurt even more and Alvin didn't fight back, he let it do it's damaging.....there was no point......

"You see, Gina," Bucky the squirrel said to his wife, meaningfully. "His given up, already," They both laughed.

"I didn't even guessed he would last this long," The female squirrel snickered.

"Me either," Bucky replied. "His more weak than we anticipated,"

No love...no feeling......nothing......Alvin was losing.....

"_GET UP!"_ The now not so small quiet voice shouted. It was Si – mon's voice! It was his brother's voice shouting at him in his head, that once small and wise voice. _"Get up and fight back!"_

"What's the point?" Alvin mumbled. "I've lost; their right,"

"_That's what quitters say! You're not a quitter Alvin, are you?"_

"No," Alvin replied quietly.

"_What? I didn't catch that, quitter?"_

"I'm not a quitter," Alvin said a little louder.

"_Still can't hear you!"_

"I'M NOT A QUITER!" At these thunderous words, the pain inside Alvin's head disappeared completely. Alvin opened his tear stained eyes, and slowly raised his full body, his expression determined, sad, and angry. What Alvin, saw next almost scarred him; Bucky and Gina the squirrel was standing in front of him with triumphant smiles on their faces, the room gaining light....

"If you're not a quitter, why are you back here then?" Bucky asked.

"I've come here for answers," Alvin said strongly; as if he wasn't gonna take "No" for an answer. "And I'm not leaving till I have them!"

The two squirrels both exchanged expressions and nodded. "What do you want to know?" Gina asked.

"I need more information on where I can find my family," Alvin said, strength building slowly up.

Bucky and Gina both pointed to a broken and rickety staircase that lead to the upstairs of the house. On the top of the staircase, Alvin could make out a doorway. The upstairs looked as dark and gloomy as the upstairs. Alvin had found his answers to his questions...but now that he had them in his grasp, he was unsure if he really wanted them.

"I have to go up there?" Alvin asked. The two squirrels nodded.

"If you want to find out what you seek, you must find it up there....." Both squirrels said at the same time.

Alvin took a foot closer to the staircase, but Bucky stopped Alvin at the last minute. "Once you go up there, you must face what is there. There are no turning backs. And once you go up, we will be gone...." Alvin didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know if he should like or hate the two squirrels who now had smiles on their faces but just minutes ago had evil smiles. Alvin should be grateful that they had helped him......but why didn't he? Just as Alvin was about to take the first step, he stopped and said:

"Just answer me these two questions; what are you? Where were you go?"

"The answer to your first question, we cannot say," Gina answered.

"But we can tell you this," Bucky said, with a smile. "We well be in a place where you will always hear us, deep inside of you,"

Again, Alvin had nothing more to say, and so, took the first step on the staircase, which creaked and echoed throughout the darkness. Alvin turned around; the two squirrels were gone, but disappeared as if they were never there in the first place....

Alvin continued his battle up the stairs, fear battling with courage. Fear was strong but Courage was putting up a valiant battle. Each step brought him closer to his answers, to his family.....but what if it was a trick? Or what if the squirrels had tricked him? Courage was becoming weaker now, Fear was laughing....Alvin stopped mid-way through the staircase; he changed his mind. Alvin wanted to go back. But as Alvin turned around, he was shocked to discover that the stair he had previously struggled to climb, were gone. There was no way out; Alvin had to continue on....

_You can do this, Alvin_, a familiar voice echoed in his head. J_ust keep going; you're almost there...... _The voice disappeared into his head.

Alvin took another step......

_That's it_, another familiar voice encouraged on. _Just keep going!_

Alvin took another step.......

He knew what he was doing. Courage grew stronger with every strength and Fear became weaker with it.

"Anger and fear should not stand in the way of the ones you love....." The voice echoed, loudly in Alvin's head. Alvin remembered this and his heart grew warm with this saying. He climbed the stairs faster and more stronger. He was nearing the top of the stairs. He was closer to his answers. Closer....an closer.....

Fear was almost dead now, Courage was almost victorious......

Alvin took another step.....

And another step....

Another step.....

Fear was dead; Alvin was at the top of the stairs.....

The first thing Alvin saw when he reached the top of the stairs was utter darkness and silence. He entered the room....slowly, his heart beating fast, his movements slow, his sweat; dripping off his forehead...

And just as Fear dies, it re-born into something stronger and fiercer. Courage was gone.....Alvin was more afraid than he had ever felt in his life.

Stillness, darkness, loneliness, nothing, no answers.....

CLICK!

Alvin jumped out of his fur as the whole room was filled with a light emitting from a TV screen. Alvin slowly turned to face the TV screen, afraid of what he may see....

Alvin was surprised when he saw nothing but static on the TV Screen. He slowly and tensely went up to the TV screen and tried changing channels; every channel had the same static. Alvin was clueless....

But just as Alvin was about to leave, some words popped up in red and yellow writing:

"When......You......Hurt......The.....People.....Around......You,........You......Go......To.....One......Place....." The writing disappeared, the TV screen turned off and Alvin felt his head hurt once more. He collapsed to the floor, his paw on his head....voices screaming in his head.......

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" "Just leave!" "I never want to speak to you again!" "I'M NOT FUCKING WITH YOU!" "I've never been more disappointed"

"NO!" Alvin jumped to his feet, the pain gone. He grabbed a baseball that was by his foot and he threw it at the TV screen. Surprisingly, the TV screen cracked and Alvin feel backwards onto a bed....his old bed. Alvin jumped to his feet. He saw a doorway. He ran towards it, but the staircase was gone. His old bedroom was filled with light. He turned around and saw that TV screen was on again; it was fuzzy and cracked a lot. Desperate to leave, Alvin ran up to it and grabbed it. Alvin was crying now; he wanted answers and he got nothing....he wanted to leave, to leave this....house!

Words were still rolling across the screen:

"Feel....You....Must! Think....And....To......Know...."

The TV screen started to blank out....

"To know what!?" Alvin shouted at the TV screen. "Tell me! TELL ME!"

The TV Screen read three words....

"....You.....Love.....Them"

The TV screen went dead. Alvin put the TV screen down. He ran towards the doorway, towards freedom....the staircase had returned and Alvin took no hesitation to climb down the stairs, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hated this house.....he really did..... He saw the door, his freedom inches away. He opened the door. He was free at last!

The sun greeted him warmly with its rays. He had never been so glad than to see daylight in his entire life. Alvin walked onto the sidewalk, away from the horrible prison, away from the darkness and emotionless thing. He tried to go other what he had learnt in the room with the TV screen. Alvin remembered it said something about "When you hurt someone you go to one place," Alvin had no idea.....

Well, think about it, came the wise small voice. "Where do you go when you are in need of medical help?"

The hospital, Alvin answered in his head. Alvin's face lit up. Of course! The hospital! The first place where he woken up! The doctors might have not told him the whole truth! Of course, Alvin should look in the very place where his questions began! He remembered asking the doctor questions no longer than five hours ago...

Alvin knew where he had to go, what he was doing....but he was afraid still. The events of what happened in the house had scarred him and affected him....but he was happy he was. He hadn't had entered the house, he would never have found out what he had....

Alvin moved on, step by step, each step closer to his family.........and........friends.

Alvin hoped he was right, more than ever before.

--

* * *

**Damn! This took me ages to write! But I think it was well worth it!**

**By the way, this chapter is based on a piece of music by the band "Sigur Ros". To listen to the music, go here: ****www. youtube. com/watch?v=eHnP_NNv_3A****  
(The link is also on my profile!)**

**Dramatic chapter or what!? Initially, this chapter wasn't going to be based all in the house. Stuff which will happen in Chapter 14 was going to happen in this chapter but, because my imagination went wild, I couldn't fit it into this chapter, so it will be in the next chapter.**

**It's freaking 6: 30a.m in the morning so I'm hitting the hey. "LOL- Some people are waking up now!)**

**OMG! We are so close to meeting Alvin's friends you have no idea! If I were you I would submit a review and read the next chapter when I post it! :)**

**Please review guys! They mean a lot to me!**

**Watch out for the next update! :)**


	14. And I Will Try To Fix You

**A/N:**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE POSOTIVE FEEDBACK!!!!!! Your reviews is what motivates me!!!! Keep this story alive and please keep reviewing!!! YOUR AWESOME!!!!!**

**Curse my lazy and "I can't-be-bothered" ways!!!! Yes, I know it's been like over a week since I last updated this thing and I'm sorry for the lateness in updating!!! It was a good idea I didn't put a deadline on this thing (I'm terrible at keeping deadlines as all you should know! Lol) or it would have been put up way over due! So yeah, it's a good thing there's no deadlines for this story! Also, my computed has been dead for over 3 weeks now and I'm trying to buy parts for a new one. I've written this chapter on a back-up computer (Which I'm lucky to have thanks to my dad!) This chapter might not have been here if he hadn't let me write this thing on his computer (which is used strictly for his work) So, I'm very thankful for that. Again, I'm sorry you all had to wait!!**

**My last chapter received 11 reviews!! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and read my last chapter. Hopefully you'll be able to do the same.**

**This is. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for.........If you've been reading this story, you'll know what I'm talking about. Here we go........**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some bloody moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?  
_

--

_Lyrics taken from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay._

**

* * *

**Darkness filled the streets in a quick succession that Alvin had hardly noticed at all. But he didn't have time to think about how dark it had gotten or how the eerie and quiet the streets had gotten all of sudden, making Alvin feel like he was the only person on the whole entire world. Not a person moved on the streets, not an animal nor person nor anything moved on the quiet streets which proved to create an eerie and daunting atmosphere in the air. It was weird how the emptiness and the quietness of the streets symbolised how Alvin was feeling.

Not a leaf moved as the wind howled, nor was a single light on in any of the houses Alvin passed as he walked every on down the deserted streets towards his destination. Not a thing was moving on the streets.....except for a single chipmunk, covered and hidden behind a red hoodie he wore other his messy fur on his head. His eyes had bags underneath them, due to the lack of sleep that he so wanted. His eyes looked tired, like they would fall shut at any moment....yet, they held something else; a sort of, hidden agenda; determination, even. No matter how much his feet protested to move another fury foot forward, he dragged his feet ever on. No matter how much his spine wished he could fall back on the hard sidewalk ground and not carry Alvin's body up, ever again, Alvin kept his spine straight and upright. No matter how much he wished he could just give up.......and stop.

Alvin came to stop. He didn't know what was going on and why he had came to a sudden stop, all of a sudden.....He should keep going!! He shouldn't be standing here and not doing anything, not moving at all and not heading to the place where he could finally find the answers he was looking for, to find his family and friends, to find Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Dave.......Brittany.....and S-.....Sim-on. He had to keep going; he was doing this for them, to make things he once broke, fix and make right again.

And yet.....Alvin didn't move. Maybe.....he didn't want to move. Maybe he should just turn around and go the other way.....go away and not turn back. Maybe the two crazy squirrels Alvin had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting were right; maybe he couldn't do this, maybe he was weak after all....maybe he was just not strong enough for them.....

Alvin could see a large and dark building and the end of the dark and empty street he was walking along. It was the building Alvin had awoken to when he had first discovered everything had changed; the hospital. He wasn't far from it in fact; two blocks....three blocks, probably. He was so close to it, so close. Alvin looked to his left, back down the street he had walked upon to arrive where he was standing now; he saw nothing but an empty street in darkness.....and in the distance, Alvin could make out the shape of his old house, which was his no longer.

He looked right, back at the hospital. He looked left, back down the street. He looked back at the hospital, once again; Alvin was stuck between two choices.....The hospital; keep looking for the ones he loved and kept strong......The dark street; hopelessness, weakness, nothing to love......He still wasn't sure enough if he was strong enough to fight for them; he could just travel back down the street and end it here, right now......

"_Ah,_" came the oh-so familiar voice "_But haven't you already travelled down that street before?_" True, he had given-up on his friends and family....just as they had given up with him back when he was a teenager. But where had that gotten him? What had he accomplished going down that street? What had he learnt?

"Anger and fear should not stand in the way of the ones you love....." Alvin whispered the wise words he had come to familiarize himself with. Fear…..it was the one thing that he was afraid of……fear that he would find nothing, no answers, nothing. Anger…..What if they were angry at him? What if they didn't care that he had "changed"? What if he they would turn his back on him? What then?

"_You will never know unless you discover for yourself,_" The wise voice replied which sounded like his smarter brother and almost twin, Simon. Si-mon……Simon, he doesn't want to see Alvin again; he even said it himself….he would kill Alvin if Alvin ever dared to return; he said it on the DVD! He hates Alvin! Could Alvin possibly return to him?

"_You tell me,_" the voice asked "_You know have two options, Alvin. Number One: return to your family. Or Number Two: return to a life of sadness and emptiness,_" The voice was correct…as always. Why did it always have to be right? Alvin had two options which, in the end, he would choose, eventfully….."_The choice is yours,_" The voice said nothing more.

Confused with his emotions and his spur of the moment choice he had to make, Alvin continued to look back at the hospital and back down the street. He cursed his emotions….he cursed the way his emotions where playing up with him….which they never used to do when he was a kid or a teenager. What was wrong with him? What was wrong? He was Alvin Seville! Alvin Seville didn't cry on the ground and doubt his strength; he was tough, strong!! He was awesome! So then, why was he acting this way?

"_Cause you have feelings, just like any other person,_" Alvin tried to push back that answer but he failed to do so; it was right. No matter how much Alvin tried to deny the reason, he couldn't. He had feelings and emotions just like any other person. It wasn't the fact that he "had" feelings and emotions; it was the fact that he had let his guard down and had shown a vulnerable part of his self. That was his downfall……

"_Decide!_" The voice snapped Alvin from his thought process and back to the matter at hand. "_You must make a decision!_" Alvin's attempt at trying to avoid the decision he had to make, failed. He had to decided, whether he liked it or not……

Back at the hospital, back down the street, back at the hospital, back down the street, back at the hospital that was filled with answers that would lead to happiness, back to a happy reunion with his family and friends, a hospital that was filled with answers…..but was it guaranteed? Back down a street that was guaranteed with darkness, emptiness and loneliness….it was horrible, but it was guaranteed.

He had come to his decision……he knew what he was going to do…..

But just as Alvin was about to turn in the direction of the decision he had made, a loud noise that made Alvin jump and disturb him. Someone was angry with someone else…….loud shouting, a man, likely to be so….and, no! Was that sobbing he could hear? It was coming to his right, back down the street that lead towards an empty life.

Just half way down the not-so-quiet street any longer, Alvin could see the distant glow of a light from one of the houses and just outside the house, Alvin could vaguely see the outline of a tall and strong figure dragging another smaller figure. The shouting was coming from the man and was shouting at the smaller figure who, Alvin was sure, was crying.

Alvin looked back at the hospital; the clues to his family would wait…..wouldn't they? _Yeah,_ Alvin thought not too sure if that was the right the answer. _Yes, I'm sure they'll still be there,_ he thought, a little more confident with his decision than before. He was sure they'll still be there….but was he that sure to leave it be? Alvin looked back at the hospital, but then automatically spun his head towards where the two figures where; Alvin didn't know his head could spin that fast. A scream, a heart-wrenching scream had filled the whole street. Alvin tried to cover his ears but this did nothing to block out the sound. He was surprised that nobody came out of their houses to see what was happening; every house was dark, and Alvin was sure the people occupied inside were all fast asleep.

The scream suddenly stopped, to Alvin great relief. He unplugged his ears, looked back at the hospital and whispered under his breath:

"I'll come back for you,"

And with that said and promised, Alvin jogged back down the street where the scream had been heard from. He wanted to get there quickly but he didn't want to be seen so easily; he wanted to see what was going on but didn't want to be detected in the fear that the person (who Alvin believed was the attacker, larger figure) would spot Alvin and go after him. Alvin wanted to stop what was happening but he didn't want to jeopardize this want by being so reckless….

"_You are being reckless!_" The smart voice commented in a strong tone of seriousness. "_It is none of your business, and if I were you, I would leave it be!_" But for once, Alvin didn't agree with the voice. True, his actions were somewhat reckless, but yet, no! He wasn't about to lay back and let something horrible happen to someone…..that was just him, that was Alvin; he looked out for people.

Looking after his younger brother, Theodore, through most of his childhood from a big dumb-headed bully by the name of Nathan, Alvin had learnt to look out for people. Sure, he wouldn't look out for someone with a silly person; he just didn't work like that. But if it was serious, and if a person was in trouble, Alvin would help. Which what he was doing right now…..

As Alvin jogged further and further, the two figures became clearer and clearer. Alvin slowed his pace and decided it was best that he kept to the shadows. He tried to keep under the branches from trees which provided Alvin with shadowing. He walked closer to where the commotion and the dreaded shouting and sobbing was coming from. Alvin had just realized the moon was high in the sky; due to the fact that moonlight was able to shine through some of the trees branches (which were lined down the street) and, therefore, the shadowing was not the perfect shadowing there was.

Alvin was two houses away from said commotion. He was so close he could hear what an angry voice was shouting:

"…..You are not to go near him!"

With these angry shouts, Alvin was also able to hear sobbing coming from the smaller figure….

"I-I….d-didn't m-m-mean to you!" The boy said in between sobs. And Alvin had recognized that voice; his heart started to beat faster…..He was now behind a tree that provided cover from the house in which the voices where coming from. Alvin wanted to look behind the tree and see what the owners of these voices, but he didn't dare himself….not yet.

"I've already told you one-hundred times already!2 The angry voice continued to scolded the smaller figure. "And yet, you still don't listen! Do you?"

The boy's sobs quieted down and Alvin knew why; Alvin wasn't sure if that was a question or a rhetorical question. But the next sentenced confirmed him to be the latter:

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!" Angry voice shouted.

There was no response for a while….until….

"I-I…..don't mean to1" The boy stammered in fear.

Alvin couldn't take this any longer. He just didn't understand who could treat a child…..a child!......like this. It was heart-breakening to listen to and Alvin couldn't possible imagine how it felt to be the victim from the shouts; the boy. Although the voice was adult and was probably the parent of the child who was being shouted at, Alvin could tell there was more to this. It wasn't the normal adult telling a child off for doing something bad, no; it was something else, and Alvin didn't want to think his suspicious were correct.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Alvin jumped and his heart beat ever faster, sweat droplets running down his forehead. The shout was so loud and fierce, Alvin didn't know if the boy hadn't had a heart attack.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" The next thing Alvin heard, literally, made his heart stop beating for a second. It was the sound that was usually made in a boxing-ring or in a fight between two men; a punch.

Alvin couldn't stop what he did next; his heart was doing all actions now and his brain had lost control all together. He emerged from under the trees and out from the shadows, almost like a demon, and revealed himself to the two figures; he finally saw who they were and he stood still. Fear was etched all other his face when he saw who it was…..

It was him……The man with wavy black hair……Black cold stone filled eyes narrowed at Alvin's emergence……It was the little boy's father, the man from the TV store, the man who had threatened Alvin and had kicked him out of the store, entirely. The man was dressed in black clothing, and was standing over a small figure. The man's hand was held up in the air, fist ready in his hand.

Alvin looked down at the small figure and gasped. The first thing he saw was blood. Blood was trickling down the boy's face , a bruise could be seen on his arm and he wasn't moving at all on the cold ground. Alvin couldn't believe that the face he saw was in an upset frown where, hours ago, it had an almost happy and hopeful expression on his face. Alvin's suspicions were correct; the boy was being abused…..badly.

"Get out of here, chipmunk!" The man growled in warning.

"No," Alvin said defensively as he took a step forward to defend the un moving boy on the ground. "I won't move,"

"Yes," the man growled silently and dangerously at the same time. "Or, I will make you," The man showed Alvin his fist in his face.

"Go ahead," Alvin said in a daring tone. "You already did it once, do it again,"

Alvin saw stars. He discovered soon that his eyes had been closed and a throbbing feeling was felt on his left check and he felt trickling liquid down said check…..blood. He was on the ground and he soon heard a whimpering noise which was in protest. Alvin looked to the right. The man was dragging the boy by his arms and pulling him towards the house. But they boy was kicking and throwing punches in protest.

The boy saw Alvin and Alvin was able to hear a "Help me" from the boys mouth. This being said, Alvin got to his feet quickly. The man was saying something:

"Now, you are going to bed whether you like it or not!" The man wasn't looking up and he hadn't realized that Alvin had gotten to his feet.

"Don't do something reckless," The smart voice warned Alvin.

"Me do something reckless?" Alvin questioned himself. "You really don't know me at all!"

And seeing his opportunity at hand, Alvin ran towards the man, put his hand into a fist and swung it as hard as he can at the man. Contact was made and the man let go of the slashing boy immediately and fell to the ground with an almighty "THUD!" The man was out cold, but Alvin sure he wasn't going to be like this for any longer. Seeing another chance, Alvin knelt down to the whimpering boy, blood still trickling down his face, his eyes glistening in the moonlight, a misty glow in said eyes.

"Come with me," Alvin said softly, his paw out to the boy for offer. For a reason, the boy looked at Alvin's paw, uncertaincy glowing in his eyes, not sure whether he could trust Alvin, afraid he would do the same to him.

"Please come with me," Alvin asked again. "I promise I won't hurt you; you know me…it's me; Alvin," Alvin still saw the uncertaintcy in the boys eyes. "You need to go to a hospital; I'll take you there!" Alvin was getting desperate now. He saw that the boy's cut was pretty deep and it was still flowing out rapidly; he didn't want the boy to fall unconscious and Alvin could already see the boy's eyes drop a little.

"Remember what you told me," Alvin said, his eyes welling up a little. "You'll catch me when I was falling and you wouldn't abandon me?" The boy was swaying from side to side now, eyes dropping at an alarming rate. "I'm not falling now….but you are! And I will help you! Stay awake…..sta-y with me!" Alvin said his voice breaking. And the boy fell, without another single movement.

"No," Alvin felt the boy's chest for a heart beat; he felt it. He picked up the boy carefully and tucked him in his arms, protectively, as he stood. "Stay with me…..your all I have for now," Alvin whispered, tears trickling down his face.

"Put!" An angry voice exclaimed from behind Alvin. The boy's father was awake again and at the doorstep of his house. "My. Son. Down!!"

"No," Alvin responded. "He needs medical attention. I'm taking him to the hospital"

"His been through worst and still lived!" The man spat viciously. Alvin didn't want to hear what he was hearing.

"What kind of a father are you?" Alvin asked, disgusted and shock at the man in front of him. "You are suppose to look out for your son….because you love him!" And Alvin realized what he had said related to himself. Wasn't that what Dave was trying to do for Alvin?; Look out for him because he cared about Alvin, because he loved Alvin?

"The way I treat my son is none of your business, chipmunk!" The man replied. "Now hand other the boy or I will have no option but to call the police!"

Alvin glared at the man he loathed, dearly and said two wards:

"Fuck. You" And Alvin turned away, ignoring the threats that were thrown at him and he started to run in the direction he was heading in the first place. Amazing how you plan to head in one direction but find yourself in the opposite direction and then find yourself running back to the originally planned destination.

It started to rain now, the one thing Alvin could do without. He was running, trying to cover the boy in his arms from the rain which pelted down from the sky. He held on to hope as he kept on running towards the hospital. "Stay with me…please," he whispered in the boy's ear. He kept on going, his body protesting the whole while. "Stay….please…." He thought he would fall any moment, but determination kept him up and going ever on. The hospital was in sight….he was almost there…..memories of how he tried to reach for Brittany's house on that frightful day he got run over by a car, whirled in his head. He let Brittany down….he wasn't about to let this boy down, no he wouldn't!

The hospital was across the road. He looked both ways and once he was sure that the road was clear of any oncoming cars or bikes, he crossed the road and entered the hospital.

When Alvin entered the hospital, he immediately smelt that clean, hygienic smell that you usually smell when you enter hospitals. Many ceiling lights where on in the reception area. Alvin ran to the reception's desk where a woman sat behind the desk. Alvin didn't even let her have time to look up at him…..

"Please," Alvin said in a desperate voice. "This boy has been hurt badly and really needs some he-" But Alvin stopped talking once he saw the glasses the woman was wearing, the brown hair that was tire into one pony tail at the back of her head and the face that the "woman" wasn't even human!

Alvin gasped as the bespectacled chipette he once knew from his childhood and teenage life, looked at him; it was Jeanette Miller…………

--

* * *

**Man this took me a long time to write. Now, I'm not sure if this is the longest chapter, but it sure feels like it.**

**Well, what do you guys think? Dramatic or what!? Now some of you had a feeling that the boy was being abused (Initially I didn't intend for this, but somehow it became a part of the plot which will become important in the future of this story). Some of you may be shocked at this…..well, where any of you shocked?**

**OK, from now on, the plot is really going to come together now. Everything that has happened so far in the story has all lead up to this; meeting his old friends and family again (Plus the thing about the boy and the father are also going to tie into the story and are very important, too!) It's going to get even better now, trust me!**

**(Please tell me someone sees the connection from the chapter's title "I'll Try To Fix You" which is from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay, and this chapter!)**

**I know I left it at such a good part of the chapter; sorry, it had to be done. What did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I'm going away to my grandparents house on the 1****st**** of August and will be gone for a whole entire week. No computer for a week! So, if you want that next update, I would give send in that review quickly so I know you guys wanna read more! **

**OK, please review! **

**Watch out for the next update! :)**


	15. Remember Me This Way

**A/N:**

**TO LISTEN TO THEME MUSIC TO "It's All In Your Head, Alvin", GO TO BOTTOM OF PAGE FOR DETAILS!!!**

**10 Reviews in a matter of days!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!!! Please keep em' comin!!!! :D (I know I sound like a broken record, and all. Lol)**

**Well, I bet you didn't see this coming, huh! Yes, I have updated! I think this is the fastest I have ever updated for any of my stories! (Wow, that's bad. Lol) I really didn't expect to get so many reviews in a matter of days....no, hours! I didn't expect this story to be so popular (Over 100 reviews!). I guess it all goes to all of you; all of my dedicated readers out there! So, thank you!**

**Because of the phenomenal response I received from last chapter, I couldn't let you guys stay hanging on that cliff-hanger ending (And seeing how I had some time on my hands). I didn't want you guys waiting for 2 weeks for the next chapter (And because I'm a streak right now), I decided to write the next chapter!! Yay for spare time and to all of your encouraging reviews!! :D**

**It's finally here.....Alvin's gonna meet his first friend from his childhood and teenage life; Jeanette Miller, and he will also be finding out some shocking information!!! "What shocking information?", you ask? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

_I'll make a wish for you_

_  
And hope it will come true_

_  
That life would just be kind_

_  
To such a gentle mind_

_Lyrics taken from "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill._

**--**

**

* * *

**If Alvin was shocked at how the father of the boy that laid unconscious and wounded in Alvin's tight, secure arms, it was nothing to how he felt right at this moment as he stared, shock and disbelief evident in his eyes, at one of his long, now found, friends. He couldn't believe it; he just couldn't believe his chances, he couldn't understand how he had found her. He knew that the hospital where he had awoken in had clues to find his family and friends again, but he never imagined that he would actually find one of his friends in the place he had awoken from! She was here all along....right under his nose and he didn't know! He felt stupid....really, really stupid.

Alvin continued to stare at the chipette behind the reception desk. He predicted she would do the same and give him a look of shock and surprise. Not happiness....he knew she wouldn't give him that look after everything he had done to her sister, Brittany Miller, in the past. But to Alvin's greatest shock, Jeanette didn't give an expression that looked as if she had seen an alien standing in front of him. On the contrary, she gave him a look that said nothing, nothing at all. It even looked as if she was waiting for him to say something to her. There wasn't a flicker of shock, nor surprise, not even anger (And Alvin would understand why). But Alvin wasn't expecting this, not this reaction from her!!

Alvin had been around Jeanette for almost all of his life, due to the fact that she was, sometimes around, Brittany Miller, and Alvin, seeing Brittany with Jeanette and her other sister, Eleanor Miller, Alvin and his brothers were always playing with them and having fun spending time in their company. He knew, with all the time he had been around Jeanette, that she was a very shy, yet very intelligent girl. She was usually shy around certain people and didn't show her true feelings to strangers, all the time. But, spending enough time in Alvin's company, Jeanette would show her feelings towards him. But now she was here and she hadn't seen him in a decade, and yet she hadn't a clue on her face that showed what she was feeling! It just didn't make sense to Alvin, not any sense at all....

"Erm.....can I help you?" a more deeper and mature voice addressed to Alvin, who took a step back as his eyes widened in horror. What had scared and shocked was how deeper and more mature her voice had developed over the years; was that Jeanette's voice? Her voice didn't even hold that shy and nervous undertone that could be heard through her intelligent and calm and understanding voice that was laid on the surface. All Alvin could hear was intelligence and calm....no shyness and no nervousness at all.

This couldn't be Jeanette, Alvin thought as he looked at the grown-up chipette in front of. It couldn't be. But intuition told him otherwise...it was her. Her appearance hadn't changed much, luckily for Alvin's sake. Her hair was still that brownish color it had always been and was tied in a ponytail at the back of her head and her brown eye still had the glint of intelligence to them. She was, however, wearing some sort of uniform; it almost looked like a nurse uniform but it wasn't at the same time.

Why is she wearing that, Alvin thought as he examined more closely at her uniform.

"Er....Excuse me, sir?" the more mature and deeper than usual high voice asked. Somehow to Alvin, she even looked more mature....she even, you could say, hold an aura of matureness to her."But, do you need any help?"

"Huh?" Alvin shook his head as he tried to get over the shook he had just received. He looked around his surroundings and soon found himself standing in the empty reception area in the hospital. All lights were on, but it sounded, disturbingly, quiet in the hospital. "Oh......I....."

"Oh my goodness!" Alvin heard the chipette in front of him shout out in shook, as she stood up from the seat she was, previously, sitting in. Had she finally realised her was standing in front of her? Alvin hoped she had.....

"Yes!" Alvin exclaimed, almost, happily. "It's me Jeanette-" But the next thing Alvin knew, Jeanette had rushed to the side of him and was fussing over something he held in his arms. He was confused at Jeanette's reaction.

"What happened to the poor thing?" Jeanette asked with worriness and concern etched in her voice. What she was talking about, Alvin didn't know....until he felt a heavy weight in his arms. He looked down, expectedly, and gasped when he realised why he had come here in the first place; the little boy. He was still unconscious and blood was still spilling down his head, a frown placed on his face. Images of what the boy's aggressive father had done to him, flashed in front of his eyes. Alvin growled.

Jeanette, who was fussing over the little boy in Alvin's arms, suddenly looked up at Alvin and gave him a dirty glare.

"Did you do this?" she asked in a demanding voice, her eyes accusing Alvin all the while. It was amazing how her voice changed from two different emotions in a matter of seconds....well, it felt like seconds. "How could you do such a thing to a child?"

Alvin gave her a confused and angry look; how could she think such a thing? Didn't she know who she was talking to? She had.....she just had to......

"I would never do such a thing!" Alvin said, a little angry at Jeanette's accusation. "I brought him here so he could get medical attention!"

"And who are you, exactly?" Jeanette asked, still giving Alvin that accusing glare. "Are you his father?"

"What!?" If Alvin was drinking something, he was sure he would have choked. "No! I'm not his father!"

"Then how," Jeanette started as she put her paws to her hips. "did he come into your possession?" If wasn't a better time, Alvin would have told her everything; who he was, how he had come to be here, and how he had a little boy in cuts and bruises in his arms; but that didn't matter now, looking down at the boy in his arms, told him. What mattered was making sure the little boy got the care and medical attention he required. He surviving was more important.....

"That doesn't matter now," Alvin said looking back at Jeanette with glistening eyes. This shocked Jeanette, who took a step back, a calm yet somewhat, surprised expression on her face. "What matters is making sure he," Alvin gestured to the unconscious figure in his arms, ",lives."

Jeanette took a moment to register what had been said, Alvin could tell by her face. Alvin could tell she couldn't understand how a chipmunk like himself, could care for a boy that was in his arms. Alvin guessed it was due to the way he was dressed; he had his red hoodie (with hood over his head) and the baggy jeans had holes in them (Which he could still feel, blood was oozing out of one of the holes), did not help his appearance whatsoever. He looked like a thug, a thug who was just in a fight and had gotten himself hurt and had brought a wounded child to a hospital. It didn't look good for him and, by the way Jeanette had so wrongly accused him, he could tell his thoughts were justified.

Jeanette sighed and took a step forward towards Alvin. She gestured for him to hand over the child, and he obeyed, immediately. She looked at Alvin and said:

"Let's see what we can do for this little guy. Follow me," And Jeanette walked towards two doors. Alvin was on her heels the entire time.

Behind the double doors was a long corridor that had doors all the way down the side of the walls. All were closed. The corridor was white, just like the whole of the hospital. Some of the lights were broken and some were perfectly fine. The luminous and forbidden atmosphere the lighten created reminded Alvin of a certain horror movie Alvin had watched as a teenager, about a character called "Jigsaw" who wanted to "play a game" with his victims. Alvin shivered.

Soon Jeanette stopped outside a certain door and turned to face Alvin, who stopped immediately. "You'll have to be patient and wait out here for a while," she told him. "Is that OK with you?"

But Alvin wanted to ask her a question. "Will he be OK?" At this question, Jeanette remained silent. Surprise was evident on her face. As a reply to Alvin's question, she turned around and said:

"I'll inform you when you are permitted to enter," And with that, she entered the room and left Alvin alone in the empty, quiet and gloomy corridor.

_Amazing_, Alvin thought. How the atmosphere and lighting of the corridor reflected his feelings. He found an uncomfortable seat next to the door and, with no alternative, he sat on it, putting his arms around his belly as he leaned forward ever so slightly; it was guilt which was making Alvin sit in this way. His stomach started to churn with the feeling; he didn't like it and wish it would be gone......

_What if the boy never makes it? What if he....d-dies? _Alvin thought. And what if it was his entire fault? But Alvin should be happy, shouldn't he? He finally found one of his friends, didn't he? He should be happy! But he wasn't....not at all! He was feeling more opposite than that feeling; he was worried, worried that the boy would pass on and he wouldn't even know his real name, upset that he would never bring this boy's appealing reason for being here in the first place to justice, guilty that it was his fault. Of course, Alvin didn't cause the cuts and bruise, but Alvin didn't help him in the slightest by standing in front of Jeanette looking like an idiot. Why didn't he do something!? Why wasn't he telling her about the boy that could die any moment that was in his arms!? Why didn't he help? Did he do any of this? No, he just stood there, wasting the precious time the boy had! If anything happened to him....Alvin didn't-

Alvin, now looking down at the hard floor, found the floor to be more comfortable than the seat he was sitting on. Who would blame him? He felt empty, and to make himself better he had to be on an uncomfortable surface. He sank onto the floor, his knees raised and his arms relaxing on his knees. _If anything happened to that boy......!_ Alvin felt the tears anticipating to leak out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to hold them back....

_You have to stay strong!_, Alvin told himself, still fighting back tears_. If your weak, that boy doesn't have a hell chance at living! You have to stay strong for him!_ But, it didn't work. In a gulp, Alvin's tears were victorious and escaped his eyelids. The lights in the corridor started to flicker and soon Alvin was alone, crying in the darkness of the corridor.

Alvin heard the noise of a door being open to his right, but didn't look up.

"Sorry about the lights," Jeanette's voice was heard through the darkness, to the right side of Alvin. "The terrible storm outside most of-" And Jeanette's voice was no longer heard. Alvin guessed she most of seen the pitiful state he was in. "Sir, what is wrong?" Concern was heard in her voice. She had crouched down and was now at Alvin's level on the ground.

Alvin debated over in his mind if he should tell her. He wiped the tears that were streaming down his face and looked at her face to the right. He saw a blinding light and he discovered it was a flashlight.

"Is he OK?" were the only words Alvin said. Nothing more....nothing less.... Suddenly, Jeanette's expression turned from concern to joy.

"He will be fine," Jeanette confirmed with a small smile. Alvin got to his feet slowly and Jeanette too did the same.

"Can I see him?" Alvin asked as he wiped a tear from his right eye. Alvin figured he must of looked like a child, and very pitiful. He had never acted like this and he was a little disgusted with himself.

"Of course," And as Jeanette said these words, the corridor lights turned on. Jeanette turned off the flashlight in her hand and gestured for Alvin to follow her into the room. Alvin entered through the doors.

The room scared Alvin, but he didn't show it. A few lights were dangling from the ceiling and were on. A single bed with a small boy that was wrapped in bandages and a large bandage wrapped around his head, was asleep. A tube like object was covering his mouth and was attached to a machine; Alvin knew this was a device to help the patient to breathe. Alvin's eyes widened and Jeanette, seeing Alvin's expression explained:

"His breathing is weak," she explained, lightly. "He may need to stay here for a few days until he is better." Alvin looked away from what he was seeing. "His cuts have been wrapped in bandages. The deepest cut, which is around his head is still bleeding, and the doctor who diagnosed the boy has told me it should stop in a few hours,"

Alvin looked out of the window and saw the storm outside, the rain pouring down. Alvin would have believed the doctor, but something inside himself told him not to, and Alvin agreed. The boy didn't look like he would make it; he could hardly breathe! And they think he will be "OK"? If their definition of "OK" was "On the edge of living and dying" then Alvin would agree with them; yeah, he looks "OK". Alvin snorted at his sarcasm, even though he knew it was an inappropriate time. Not all experts were right all the time, and this was one of them.

"Sir?" came Jeanette's tentative voice. "Are you OK? I assure you, sir. The boy is OK, he..." But Jeanette didn't get to finish her sentence.

"OK!?" Alvin almost exclaimed as he looked at the shocked Jeanette. "OK! Does he look OK to you!?" Alvin asked angrily as he pointed at the boy's fragile body. "You tell me! Is that a picture of health!?"

Alvin saw Jeanette trying to stay in control of the problem and talking carefully. "The doctor has assured me-"

"Forget what the doctor says!" Alvin said, frustrated with what he was hearing. Was this the Jeanette he remembered from his childhood? "Use your brain!!!! You have one; I should know!"

Alvin saw Jeanette back, a mixture of confusion and wonderment on her face.

"How do you-?" she started calmly.

"You're smart!" Alvin continued. "You are, I know you are! You're the smartest out of your three sisters!"

Alvin saw Jeanette step back more and he saw that the mixture of confusion and wonderment was replace with fear.

"H-How d-do you know-?"

"You're smart, Jeanette!" Alvin closed his mouth as quick as he said that word; he didn't want to tell her who he really was right now, not a kid he cared about was on the verge of life.

"H-How d-do you k-know my name?" Jeanette's fearful voice asked. "Tell me before I call for security!"

But now that Alvin had let it slip, there was no going back. He had to come out with it now, whether he liked it or not. He either didn't tell or who would face security (And that security could possibly the police he met when he first woke up earlier today). Seeing no way out Alvin had to come clean. He had to tell her.....

"Who are you?" Alvin heard Jeanette's voice. He sighed and looked away from her. He looked out of the window again and said in a low voice:

"I'm someone no-one remembers. I'm like a ghost; an image of a person I used to be. I try to be that person I used to be, I try......but I can't. It's too hard to hide any of my feelings anymore....." Alvin put a paw on the window, watching as the raindrops travelled down the window in rivers. Jeanette said nothing and Alvin carried on: "I'm empty. I'm lonely. And I can't stop that. I don't want to be like that anymore. I found him....." Alvin pointed towards the boy on the bed who was unaware of anything Alvin was saying. Alvin wished he heard.

".....More, he found me. And, something happened. I don't know, he helped me in some small way and I should have done the same, but I didn't; I was too late. And I blame myself...." Alvin looked down, paw still on the window that was drenched with droplets of rain.

"I've upset many people in my past. I did things I wish I could take back.....but I can't. It's too late for that, and I know that. I've been a dick to Dave, my brothers, to my friends and the girl I love. That's who I am; I'm a dick. I'm lonely. I'm empty. I'm no-one someone doesn't remember....." And Alvin stopped. He said no more and awaited Jeanette's reply.

Silence filled the air for a minute or two before Alvin heard:

"Y-you must leave, immediately,"

"What!?" Alvin looked to her with tear-filled eyes, amazed at how he was crying without him being aware of it.

"Y-you must leave, now," Jeanette said in a stern and fearful voice. "Go now, or I will phone the police,"

Alvin didn't believe what he was hearing. "J-Jeanette, it's me! It really is Alvin Seville!"

"NO!" Alvin jumped, not expecting this reaction from Jeanette; he had never seen her act this way. "You can't be!"

"I am," Alvin said simply. "Please, listen-"

"You are not Alvin Seville!" Jeanette said in disbelief, now not looking at Alvin at all. "It's impossible!"

"Why is it impossible!?"

"B-Because....." It looked as though it was taking a lot of strength for Jeanette to say what she was about to say. In the distance, Alvin heard a beeping sound, but he wasn't paying any attention to that.

"Because why?" Alvin asked. "Listen, I-"

"Because you're dead!" Jeanette let out in a strong voice.

Silence filled the room........Nothing more, nothing less was said.......

--

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUUUUNNNNN!**

**OK, who saw that coming? Are you confused? I'll be surprised if you're not!! But don't worry; it will all make sense in the next chapter!! Promise!**

**So, was anyone surprised to how Jeanette reacted to seeing Alvin....and when she realized who he really was? I really wanna know if it was believable (to a standard, of course). Well, let me know by giving me a review, yeah?**

**What's gonna happen next? I can't tell ya that!**

**OK, before I finish this thing up, I want to give you guys some things to do while you wait for the next chapter:**

**-THEME MUSIC!-**

**That's right! I have edited some music to make a "Theme Music" to "It's All In Your Head, Alvin"! The music really does give you a feel of the story. I'm telling you, if you listen to the music while you read a chapter, it just might make you cry! (It did for me – lol) **

**Listen to it by going to this link: you tube . com/watch?v=VUcsbE8rySI (Get rid of the gaps!!)  
(Or go to the link on my profile! :)**

**Please comment and tell me what you think! Don't forget to subscribe!**

**-THEODORE/ELENOR ONE-SHOT!-**

**The other day, I was looking through some AatC fan artist drawings on deviantART and I came across a cute picture of Theodore/Eleanor in their 2009 Movieverse form; it inspired me to write a fanfic! I wrote it up and it's cute and fluffy. It hasn't gotten many reviews and I real would like some feedback on it!**

**So if you like cute/fluffy one-shot's of two cute chipmunks in love, go read my Theodore/Eleanor one-shot "No Air" by going here: . fan fiction . net/s/5244930/1/No_Air (Get rid of the space)  
Link to the picture (and the fanfic itself) is on my profile!**

**-ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 2: THE CHIPETTES UPDATE!-**

**OK, so it's been a while since I updated this story. The other day, I decided it was time to get the story updated and out there before the actual sequel comes out (Which I said in a previous chapter on that fanfic). I have just updated the fanfic with a new chapter! (At last!) I really want to know what you guys think of the story so go and read and please give a review! Thank you! :D**

**Go here to read it:**

**--**

**OK, that's it! You know, I'm really pumped up for the fanfics I've written (and the amount of reviews I received so quickly for my last chapter). If you guys keep this up, I might be able to release a chapter (Almost!!!!) every day.**

**Here's the deal, keep giving me good reviews and I'll update! It's that simple!**

**So, that's it from me for now.**

**I'll update once you review! :**

**See ya next update! :)**


	16. How Can You Feel If You Don't Exsist?

**A/N:**

**Listen to this music as you read this chapter!  
www. youtube. com/watch?v=x6rcPRt7sjA (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**(Link is on profile, also!)**

**It is related to the chapter. And it will make you cry!**

**Thank you for the on-going support you guys have given me (and this story!). I really do appreciate all of the wonderful reviews you guys keep giving me! ROCK ON!!!!!!!!**

**Good news, peeps! I have updated this chapter before I go away on holiday/vacation for a whole week! As promised, here is Chapter 16! I'm sorry you guys had to wait a while for this thing; I've just been very busy packing to go away and I hadn't had time to write these past few days. **

**Luckily for you, I found time to write before I go! Yay for spare time!**

**OK, this chapter was a dozy to write (I had to re-write a few parts and even delete some stuff) but it came out pretty well. Initially, I wasn't going to write so much; I was going to leave a "Preview" of this chapter, but when I started writing I couldn't stop. LOL**

**This one is dramatic and powerful; it kind pulls together what Alvin has gone through and what could possibly be in store for him later. Alvin's reaction to Jeanette's information; that's what this chapter is all about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

_Is OK to feel different now?_

_Am I just hoping for everything to be OK?_

_Am I here to fix what I've done?_

_Maybe......_

_Maybe....._

_Words taken from "Alvin Seville's" mind._

**--**

**

* * *

**Alvin felt the awkward silence that filled the room, unknowing to him that another noise was present in the room, though he pushed this noise away from his ears and brain; it wasn't important for the moment, nothing else seemed important. Cold........unforbodding.......silence drifted in the air.....and it was all he could feel, and only feel, for that matter.

It seemed to Alvin that everything seemed to go in slow motion, even though nothing in the room was moving at a fast rate or even moving. His brain was processing at a very slow rate, unable to work the operations to see properly or to move but just enough to think. It was as if nothing made any sense anymore. As if someone had told Alvin that he "wrong" at what he thought was right, like someone had scowled Alvin and told him: "No! Up is down and down is up!" It just didn't feel right, not right at all. And Alvin didn't like that one bit; it scared him, no, it scared him a lot. And Alvin didn't like that.

His forehead was sweating; he could literally feel the droplets of sweat running down his face, his paws were clammy, his whole body was stiff, not moving at all, his heart beating, oh, so fast....Or was it? Was it all a lie? Was he really feeling anything at all? Maybe it was all a trick in his mind? Maybe he wasn't really feeling anything at all. Maybe all this time when Alvin believed that he had felt sorrowness, sadness, fear, loneliness, emptiness.....loneliness.....maybe after all he had felt, and believed so badly that he felt; the feeling of his heart breaking as he heard Simon's message from the DVD, the warmth he felt in his heart when the little boy hugged him, the fear he felt when he stepped into that cold, creepy, white painted house that resembled so much of his old house, the emptiness he felt when he was in that said house, the sadness he felt when he saw the little boy covered in cuts and bruises, the.... loneliness.....he felt right now, this very second, as he stood, staring at Jeanette in shock, maybe he wasn't feeling it at all! Maybe....it was just a whole trick!

But, no! How did that make sense? How can he feel anything if, to Jeanette's information, he was.....d-dead? Did it make sense? Did it really? Was anything real anymore? Anything at all? Aything? Alvin didn't know, and even when he awaited a reply from that small, intelligent and annoying voice in the back of his head that sound so much like Si-mon, Alvin received no answer; not even the small voice knew.....maybe.....maybe the small voice Alvin had been hearing wasn't real either! Maybe it was just something Alvin had made up...but why? To comfort himself? Maybe.....maybe not; Alvin wasn't sure, he wasn't sure about anything.....anything, anything at all

Was everything Alvin had gone through fake, this whole time? Was this world real? Was he really talking to Jeanette? Was he even standing here in the hospital? Maybe he wasn't moving at all. Maybe he was lying somewhere where no-one could find him. Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't.....Amazing how one word, how the word "Maybe" can bring so many questions and so many answers to those questions.....but not a certain answer that told the truth.

Alvin's could feel his breathing quicken....but did it really? Was that his lungs moving? Or was it just air? Maybe he was just that; air. Air. It made sense, he was empty, he was lonely, he was seen.....maybe it was how "Air" was feeling the whole time; Alvin felt for sympathy for something he couldn't see.....something just like himself....Air.....maybe......

Alvin couldn't hear nothing now....he could just barely make out a face that belonged to Jeanette who was franticly moving in front of his face; it looked to him as if she was shouting at him, but, as mentioned, Jeanette was in slow motion. Alvin didn't know what she was saying or why she was saying it; all that mattered now was to figure out what in the hell was going on....but not with his friends or family.....this was something Alvin wasn't expecting; he had to figure out what was wrong with himself. Maybe....maybe......air.....maybe it was all building up to this.

Maybe everything Alvin had gone through to get where he was, where he was standing, what he had done, maybe it was all there for a reason; the little boy.....if Alvin hadn't meet the boy in the first place, Alvin wouldn't have had the courage, the courage he needed to help him....and himself.....those two crazy squirrels in his old house.....they were out of their mind and nuts, true, but they spoke the truth; Alvin was weak at times and he doubted himself a lot of his strengths and weaknesses....but in the end, they were proving something to him; he could do anything if he believed in himself and thought for the ones he loves.....Simon's message.....it hurt him, it hurt him a lot. Alvin didn't know why it was there....but it was a challenge put before him...and he had to face him, in the end. It was if it this "future" or "fate" or whatever it was had put all this in front of himself, a way to challenge Alvin, to test him. Maybe this was the reason why Alvin was hit by a car; not because he wasn't watching where he was going, but because it "happened" for a reason! It made sense.

Silence......Jeanette moving around the room and fussing over Alvin couldn't see, but had no time in seeing.....

Alvin didn't like to think what he thought next; it scared him, more and more each time he thought it, it scared him. But he had to think it; it could make sense! It could make sense out of everything! Everything that had happened could be to what he didn't want to think.....Maybe Alvin, after all this time; maybe he truly was...de-

_No!_, Alvin thought as he stopped himself from thinking "that" word that scared him. _You can't think that! You can't! It just....it can't be!_ Alvin furiously denied what made everything so clear....

_And why not?_, returned a reply that Alvin remembered so well; that intelligent and annoying voice. _It makes sense out of everything, doesn't it?_

Alvin didn't reply, not wanting to admit that the voice was correct. _So why deny it and not admit it? Why push it out of your head?_

_Because_.....,Alvin started but failed, miserably in fact. The truth was just that; he didn't want to admit it. It scared him, heck, it would scare anyone! _I.....don't...I....._

_Because why?_, the voice replied in a firm voice. _You're afraid?_

And Alvin yelled strongly at the voice, not expecting what he heard to come out:

_I'M NOT DEAD!_, There was silence in Alvin's head for awhile, until he heard, the quiet and calm voice:

_Then why, may I ask, are you so defensive about the whole problem?_

Alvin didn't want to give a reason; he knew he was wrong, and he didn't want to give an answer to the voice that he was. And so, with no other choices on his hands, Alvin thought about it, fearing what he was going to think:

Maybe he, Alvin Seville was de-de-dead. The word was cold, firm, hard; it was almost as if the word symbolised what it's definition was. And Alvin didn't like that definition. But whether he liked it or not, he had to think it through; if Alvin was dead it made a lot of sense...and made sense out of a lot of things. It would explain why none of his friends or family meet him at this hospital....it would also explain why Jeanette didn't know who he was; because she hadn't seen him such a long time, she had forgot about him. It made sense, did it not? Well, did it?

_Yes_, Alvin confirmed as he thought._ It does_. And as Alvin thought, his brain started to work back at full capacity. He blinked twice as he came out this state of mind and returned to reality...or what he believed to be reality, if it truly was. He could still feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage, his sweat still pouring down his forehead.....did these human operations prove anything? Maybe.....maybe not......

And as Alvin's vision returned and Alvin's hearing returned, he was shocked at what he saw before him, not believing what he was seeing in front of his eyes, not believing what he was hearing at all. Moments ago (Or what felt like moments ago) Alvin could hear the pitter-patter of rain drops pouring down the windows, the silence in the room. But that was replaced with a loud beeping sound, many voices of male and female, and a high pitched voice that seemed to be shouting at Alvin in a frantic voice:

"Don't just stand there!" he heard the voice shout in his direction. "Leave this hospital, immediately!"

What Alvin saw minutes ago (Alvin considered it to be "minutes" than "moments") was nothing to what he saw now; doctors, nurses, male and female, were all fussing over a bed that held something that Alvin couldn't see; too many bodies in the way. A large light was on, shinning down on the bed. What was on that bed? What were all these people fussing over? Alvin felt like he was forgetting something.....something important......but what? He knew why he was here; for answers...but why else? He wished someone could tell him...someone to help him....Alvin thought of that little boy he meet today......he smiled at the thought....and, just as quick as his smile appeared, it vanished and was replaced with a frown.

Memories of last hours events flashed din front of his eyes...flashes of images....disturbing images that Alvin wish he could wipe clean....the boy coved in cuts and bruises on the ground...the little boy's father hand raised in a clenched fist ready to strike.....running through the rain......meeting Jeanette......he was here for the boy1 How could he forget that? Why would he forget that?

Alvin soon discovered he could move, and he let his legs move to the nearest wall, clenched his hand into a fist and his as hard as he could at the hard wall, his anger pouring out at the punch. He did it again; he forgot about the boy! He let him down, yet again. He was on a bed dyeing and it was his fault! Why was he standing still thinking about himself, being selfish as always, and not thinking about him! Hurting more people........he just couldn't get over that habit and he hated himself for that. And as Alvin heard the loud beeping noise that filled the room, it all made sense; that beeping noise Alvin ignored.....Alvin punched the wall again, no-one noticing his actions as always.......it was the machine the that was helping the boy to breathe, signalling something was wrong. Why Jeanette was shouting in Alvin's face now made sense......she was trying to get his attention.....Alvin punched the wall, again, harder than the previous punch.....And Alvin was doing it again; wasting time why someone he cared about was hurt!

"His loosing air.....fast," he heard a frantic voice.

"Give me a readout, " he heard another voice say. "What's his heart-rate?"

"10bpm, doctor," Alvin heard Jeanette say.

And then Alvin heard a noise that made him put his head up straight away; it was a noise he didn't want, but wanted to hear at the same time;

"Al-vin......" Alvin heard the little boy say, weakly and quietly. But Alvin heard it non- the less. "Help....." And that was Alvin needed to hear.

"I'll catch you!" Alvin shouted loudly as he sprinted over to the bed where the boy was speaking weakly. Many of the doctors and nurses surrounding the bed looked in Alvin's direction, surprised to find another person....chipmunk in the room. "I'll catch you when your falling!" And Alvin pushed the nearest doctor aside and was at the boy's side in seconds.

The boy's eyes were hardly open and looking up Alvin, unfocused.....but Alvin saw a small smile across his face. Alvin took hold of the boy's hand firmly and whispered:

"I'm here, now. I catched you." The doctors looked confused at these words being said. But, a voice Alvin was shocked to hear said:

"Stop him!" Jeanette said loudly. "He....." She pointed to Alvin. ".....needs to leave, imediatlye1" And at these words, Alvin was surprised to feel a doctor grab hold of Alvin and tried to pull him away from the bed....from the dying boy, but Alvin held on.

"No!" he shouted angrily, not letting go of the boy's hand. "He needs me! I need him! You can't do this!" Alvin was sure tears were, once again, travelling down his cheeks. "Jeanette, do something!"

Jeanette did nothing. She just looked at him with an apologetic face. Alvin then heard an even louder beeping sound, more frantic voices.....

"We're losing him fast, doctor!" a nurse said.

"Al-vin..." Still, the boy looked at Alvin, his eyes wanting to close. Alvin didn't want to let go; if he let go, he would let go of the connection between the two of them....

"I'm here!" Alvin shouted as he was pulled away from the boy.......Alvin's hand let go and the connect was lost......"I'm right here!"

"Leave now, sir!" Jeanette yelled at Alvin.

"No!" Alvin stated angrily as he struggled with the doctor. "I'm not going until I know his OK!"

"He is OK," One of the doctors said. No doubt, this was the same doctor that said the little boy was "OK" minutes ago. A powerful urge deep inside Alvin was ready to burst; a fury so strong and powerful.....

"NO HE ISN'T!" And as Alvin shouted these strong and powerful words, Alvin was out of the doctors grip and was at the side of the bed. Alvin didn't know one thing about being a doctor; but he did what his heart told him. He ripped off the tube that was on the boy's mouth and started to breathe into the boy's mouth. He pressed on the boy's heart. He did the same process again and again, tears streaming down his eyes all the while, shouting desperately: "Don't give up on me! I haven't given up on you!" Alvin did the same thing again and again, but he soon felt himself being pulled away again.....

"I can save him!" Alvin shouted in protest. "I have to catch him! I have to! If I give up on him, I would be giving up on hope! I won't give up on the one thing that gives me that feeling!" Alvin tried to resist the doctor's pull, but it wasn't enough; he was further from the boy than previously.....

"I haven't given up on you!" And as Alvin said these words, the room was silent.....the beeping had stopped all together. The doctors looked back at the boy's bed.

"Heart-rate has returned to normal, doctor," a Nurse's surprised voice filled the room. The doctors were in shock at this statement being said.

Alvin was back by the bed; he was over the room, happiness filled his heart. He felt warm, he felt....alive.....was he? The little boy opened his eyes and said, in a stronger voice than before:

"You cathced me," The boy smiled. "Thank you,"

"I didn't want you to fall....." Alvin said in a hoarse voice. "You almost did....and I'm sorry,"

The little boy took hold of Alvin's paw as Alvin let tear run down his face and hit the little boy's face. "But you didn't let me fall this time,"

Alvin was about to reply with words of comfort, but, abruptly, he felt the weight of a person, and this person had them in a grip.

"I'll throw him out," It was a deep voice that said this. Alvin looked around and saw the bold head of a 6foot man; he was obviously security.

"No," came the calm and shocked voice of Jeanette Miller. "Let him go," The security man let go of his grip around Alvin and left the room. Many of the doctors and nurses where now fussing over the boy, making sure he was perfectly "OK". Alvin didn't know if he trusted their judgement.

Jeanette looked at Alvin in the eyes, as if she was searching for something. Then she grabbed hold of him and pulled him towards the door. "We have to talk," she said, firmly.

But as Alvin was being pulled out of the room, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Jeanette anymore.......

--

* * *

**Well, how was that?**

**Dramatic right?**

**OK, I just had to get this out here before I leave for a whole week (That's right; no internet for a whole week! Ugh, how will I make it?). It was just too tempting not o.**

**By the way, this chapter is based on a piece of music by the band "Sigur Ros". To listen to the music, go here: www. youtube. com/watch?v=x6rcPRt7sjA  
(The link is also on my profile!)**

**We are getting further and further into the plot now. More characters are popping up. Another one will be seen in the next chapter! Can't wait for that scene!**

**So, what will Jeanette tell Alvin the next chapter? What character will be seen again in the next chapter? Will the boy be OK? And is Alvin truly dead?**

**I would really wish to see my E-mail inbox filled when i return from my holiday/vacation. Please review everyone! Thank you! :)**

**Well, I guess I will see you next update! :)**

**I would probably review around a week (On the 10****th**** August – Just try to be patient!)....that is if you review.**


	17. So Let Me Slip Away, Against The Current

**A/N:**

**Go down to the bottom to help me answer a question! Please!?**

**Thank you, as always, for all of the awesome reviews you guys are leaving me; it means a lot to me! :) ROCK ON!!!!!!**

**Yea, I am back from my holiday/vacation. I actually returned about two weeks ago, but I've been so busy that I hadn't had any time to write up my next chapter (This chapter). Sorry for the two week delay!**

**You guys had to wait a while for this one, so I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :)**

**As mentioned in the last A/N, I said Alvin was going to meet another character; and he is! It's the one you've all been wait for....Not going to say anything more before I spoil it! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, David Seville, Miss Miller, Principal Milliken or any of the character in this story (Unless they are created by myself which I will say here) These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Hope you all Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

_Vindicated_

I am selfish, I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

Lyrics taken from "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional

--

* * *

As Alvin was pulled, unwillingly and abruptly, out of the room by the forceful and yet strong arm of his old childhood and teenage hood friend, Jeanette Miller, Alvin looked desperate behind him, the room he was being pulled away from him shrinking in size as Alvin and Jeanette moved away from the room's surrounding's and occupants. Alvin wasn't paying any attention to anything else than one thing; he wasn't paying any attention to the numerous men and woman who were all gathered around in a circle discussing something Alvin wished he knew no knowledge about, nor was he, Alvin, paying any attention to how dimmer the room was becoming as he was being pulled away......how odd it seemed that everything in the room was growing fainter and descending into the blackness that was sweeping the whole room, except for the thing Alvin was concentrating on; a boy who was resting on a bed on the side of the room, a boy who, thanks to himself, could have been dead moments ago, a boy Alvin hardly knew this very day....and yet, he somehow found a connection to. He didn't know how or why; he just knew he did.

And even as Alvin was being pulled further away from the boy, Alvin could still see the feature's on the boy's face and body, as clearly as if he was right in front of him; his eyes were shut, his stomach was going up and down in a steady and rapid movement (a clear indication that his breathing was fine; Alvin sighed, relieved), his hair was mess, his cheek's were a mixture of colors; red, blue and yellow (The bruises were still clearly on his face). Alvin closed his eyes as he remembered the night's events of how he came about to finding the boy. Alvin clenched his fists; a strong and powerful hatred was rising inside of him towards the person who had caused all of this. And just as Alvin was being pulled out of the room and out of earshot, away from the boy, Alvin clearly heard a word crack from the boy's mouth:

"Alvin....."

Alvin had a strong urge inside of him to let go of Jeanette's forceful paw and run back into the room, back into the darkness and stand by the boy's bed and give him words of comfort, telling him everything was going to be fine, even though thing's might not look that way. He wanted to be standing there......he should be standing there! Why was he going away from him when he wanted to stay near to him? Why didn't he do anything? Why did he allow Jeanette to pull him away? Why?

_Cause this what you've been waiting for_, he heard that oh so annoying voice in the back of his head. _You wanted to see one of your friend's, remember? You wanted to talk to them, didn't you?_

Alvin didn't attempt to argue with the voice; he.....it, was right, as always; he wanted to talk to one of his friend's, anyone from his time. He just wanted to know what the heck was going on and what had happened. What had he missed all these years? What were his friend's, brother's.....dad, doing now? And where was Brittany? What was she doing right at this moment? What?

_You see_, the voice continued on, proving it was right. _You wanted this talk, you need this talk! And you know it!_ It was true, it was right, yes; he did need this. _So why argue with yourself of your actions? You know what you're doing! It's the most logical thing to do....._

_So why_, Alvin thought with a frown on his furry face, _did it feel so wrong?_ Why did it feel as if he was doing the wrong thing? Why did it feel as if he should be by that bed in that room? Why did it feel wrong? Why?

The voice said nothing for awhile; it had no logical answers for Alvin's questions. Though, after what seemed to be a few seconds, the voice said in a firm voice:

_Emotions blind and conflict us with the logical side of our mind, at times, and this is one of those times._ Alvin went over with what the voice had just stated, seeing if it was, indeed, correct. He tried to go through as many scenario's as possible; If Alvin had gone to Brittany's house when he had to choose other Dave and Brittany before the accident, the "logical" choice would have been Brittany; he would lose her if he hadn't gone to her house, and look what happened; he did (Or so, Alvin thought). But Alvin choose the "right" choice; he went to his house, to be scolded at Dave. This proved the voice's statement to be correct. Alvin sighed and the voice went on: 'What you have to do is realise when your emotions conflict your logical side.... '

Alvin saw images inside his head; Dave's saddened face, Simon's unfocused eyes and Theodore's eyes glistening with tears. If Alvin hadn't let his emotions get the better of himself, he wouldn't have said that.....thing....to Dave, he wouldn't had slammed Simon into the wall and demand his cell phone, he wouldn't have made Theodore upset. If Alvin would have done the logical thing kept calm, he might never have ran away from home, and, therefore, the accident would never have happened! He could be back in his time right this very moment, in his bed, back at home....if he had chosen the logical side! But he didn't....he went with his "emotional" side; letting his anger get the best of him, yell at Dave, slam Simon into the wall, upset Theodore and ran away....to Brittany! And that was it, right there! Brittany!

Brittany represented that; she represented his "emotional" side. All the emotions that he had felt back in his time were because of Brittany, because he, Alvin Seville was in love with her, and still is to this day! He wouldn't have done those things if his love for her didn't get in the way! It all made sense! His theory made sense! Doesn't it?

_Yes_, the intelligent voice commented, ,_it does_

Alvin sighed.

_But_, the voice continued to say. _Does that make it the "right thing to do?_

Alvin was surprised at this question. Didn't the voice just say that the "logical" side is the "right" side? Isn't the voice contradicting itself, now?

_But, you just said-_ Alvin started but was unable to finish.

_I said it is the "logical" thing to do,_ the voice said in an almost low voice. _I didn't say it is the "right" thing to do_. Alvin was flabbergasted.

Alvin went other this new information in his head. In his own time, he let all of his emotions get in his way and make the wrong choices.......and it all started by pushing the girl he loves onto the floor. And after this incident, his emotions got stronger and he got more blinder at what he was doing. It that sense, the "logical" side was the "right" side. But.....now that Alvin was in the future, and is trying to find the people he care about, he realises something; it's "emotions" that is what is keeping him going. If he let logic get in the way right here, right now, he wouldn't really get far. If the love of his family and friends wasn't there, he would have given up, ages ago. "Emotions" is the "right" side now, in the future. Funny how both are opposite in different times.....

So, Alvin thought as he tried to address the voice's attention. The "emotional" side is the right said here, in the future...... Unsure of what he said was correct, Alvin awaited the reply, which he got a few seconds later:

"Almost," The voice said. "The "emotional" side is more the right side but the "logical" side is also right as well. He just has to realize this.....

And so, as one question lead to a few questions of "right" and "logical", Alvin still hadn't had the his answer to his first question which he asked a few minutes ago (Or what felt like a few minutes ago). But he couldn't make that choice now; someone had made it for him, and this someone made their presence clear......

"Well," A firm yet high pitched voice said in an impatient tone. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

Alvin snapped out of his mental thoughts and theories as his eyes looked in all directions, taking in at where Jeanette had taken him. It looked as if they were both in the same corridor Alvin had waited in before he was called inside to see the boy. Alvin must had sat down at some point cause he discovered that he was looking up at Jeanette, who stood in front of him with her arms folded and her impatient expression looking down at him. Weird; he didn't remember sitting down. Alvin was sitting on the same chair he sat in, previously, some of the lights working, some were dim and some were not working all together.

"I'm still waiting....." Jeanette's voice came to Alvin's ears. He looked up at her and shook his head, getting out of his day dream. "You're not Alvin Seville, are you?" Jeanette's voice all of a sudden turned from serious to amused in a matter of seconds.

Alvin held his head down slowly, his red hood covering his scruffy hair which stuck out at weird angles, his eyes were shut and he sighed.

"Yes," Alvin said in a low voice. "I am," Alvin heard a snort.

"I don't believe you," Jeanette said firmly. "You can be anyone,"

"Then tell me, Jeanette," Alvin said, still retaining a low voice, as he locked eyes with an unimpressed Jeanette. "How did I know that information about you?"

Surprise was now evident on Jeanette's face; Alvin guessed she had forgotten about that piece of information and the stutter which came out of her mouth, confirmed this:

"A-Anyone c-could have t-told you t-that," Jeanette said as she tried to straighten her voice. "People i-in this town k-know me; you could h-have asked t-them and they could have t-told you," Alvin could sense she was trying to believe everything she was saying..... "This is just a trick!"

Alvin stood slowly as he kept his brown eyes locked with Jeanette's blue eyes. He took off his red hood, revealing his stuck out hair, and spoke:

"Why would I lie to you Jeanette Miller?" Alvin said with revealing eyes. Jeanette said nothing and Alvin carried on: "Why would I ask you where my two brothers, Simon and Theodore Seville? Why would I ask you about your sisters; Eleanor and Brittany? Why would I ask you where Brittany Miller was at this very second so I can tell her something?" Jeanette gasped at this moment and put a paw to cover her mouth. "Why would I ask you were Dave is?" Why would I ask you what has happened in these 10 whole years while I've been in a coma? Why you believe I am dead, when I'm clearly not! Why would ask you? What would I gain if I were lying?" Alvin closed his mouth and let the words take effect.

Jeanette's face read a mixture of emotions, to what Alvin could tell. He saw surprise, disbelief, amusement and even, worry; in all, her expression looked as if she saw a ghost. Alvin awaited for her reaction, and when she turned he back to him, he heard:

"How do you know the boy?" It was barely a whisper, as if she was afraid that if she spoke of it, a terrible thing would happen.

"I meet him today," Alvin revealed. Nut when Alvin heard a loud "No!", he was surprised. Jeanette was now facing him.

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed. "You can't know him!"

"Why not?" Alvin asked. Jeanette looked lost for words.

"Y-You just can't," Jeanette said, quietly. "You can't,"

"I do," Alvin said as he took a step forward which Jeanette, in turn, took a step backwards. "And I care for him,"

"You're not here!" Jeanette said, more to herself than to Alvin. "This is a dream, not real. You're not here,"

"I am here, Jeanette," Alvin sighed.

"Then how did you get here?" Jeanette asked, now talking directly to Alvin.

"I woke up in this hospital. I've been in a coma for ten years after a car accident that happened to me when I was a teenager, when I tried to get to your house and tell Brittany something," For some reason, Alvin was looking down at his feet.

"And what were you going to tell her?" Jeanette's tone of voice seemed to be more interested now. And Alvin lowered his voice:

"To tell her that I.....that I.....I lo-" But Alvin's confession to Jeanette was rudely interrupted by a voice.....a high-pitched voice that sounded different that what Alvin remembered but knew who it was, nonetheless. A voice that sounded alarmed, though Alvin remembered it being more frustrated than alarmed. The voice that belonged to the very person which had captivated his heart....

A Chipette with long blonde/brownish hair that shone brilliantly in the light's ray's (The lights that were working at least) as she dashed towards Alvin. Her hair seemed more untreated that what he had remembered of it; the chipette always looked after her hair when he remembered it last; why had she stopped? He eyes were still that brilliant blue that so much resembled the color of the ocean itself. Her face's features had changed other the years as well; it seemed more mature, more softer that he last saw. She was taller too, just about an inch shorter than he was. Her clothes hadn't changed much, however; she still wore the same old pink blouse she used to wear as a teenager, with a pink dress to boot that was decorated in glitter.

It was the girl he was fighting for....the chipette he was here to find..... the chipette he loved, and always has.....Dashing down the corridor towards him....

..... was Brittany Miller.

--

* * *

**Sorry I have to finish it here. **

**Initially, It was going to continue on, but it just feels "right" to finish it here. (No pun intended with the reference to the chapter). Please don't hate me. LOL**

**This chapter was more about Alvin as a character and the choices his made. You know; "logic" over "emotions" and the "right" side and stuff. I just had to get that clear. Oh, and the confrontation with Jeanette. I didn't plan to be about "choices"; it was going to be about "Introducing Brittany back into the story". But I got carried away with writing and the chapter turned out how it is.**

**At last! Brittany is finally back in the story! (Even though she's only at the end of this chapter) So, how will Brittany react to seeing Alvin? What about Alvin?**

**Please review and tell me what you think would happen!**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. :) Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Before you leave a review, I would like you to let me know something in the reviews you post:**

**Do you think I should do a commentary for each chapter, read the chapter and post it on YouTube?**

**If I get a lot of people who say "Yes,", I will post the first chapter on YouTube and post the link when I update again.**

**Please review! Would love to hear from y'all! :)**

**See you next update! :D**


	18. WhenIseeYourFaceMy, Heart'sBurstIntoFire

**A/N:**

**You thought it was over, YOU WERE WRONG!!!!**

**Thank you for the ongoing support you guys keep giving me through your so encouraging reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all! :)**

**OK, I know what you're thinking: "Where the heck have you been?" Long story short; I've been busy with college work and other stuff going on in my life. I had to put all of my fanfic work on hold, but, luckily for me, I found some time. Sorry you had to wait so long; hope you can forgive me.**

**When done reading this chapter, go and read Chapter 18 to my fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes"! It really needs more attention so please read it and leave a review! Please? I would really appreciate it!**

**Also, don't forget to have a read at my very first SimonxJeanette one-shot "He Could Be That Boy" based on the song "I'm Not That girl" from the hit musical "Wicked". It really needs more reviews, so please leave some! Thanks! **

**It's finally here people, Chapter 18! We last left Alvin watching his old teenager crusher, Brittany Miller, running down the hospital corridor towards him. But how does Brittany react when she finally sees, Alvin? Will she remember him? Let's just say, Alvin receives some news that he really doesn't want to hear!!**

**NOTE: The lyrics to the title of the song ("Hearts Burst Into Fire")(Which this chapter is based on), are clues to what is happening in this story! You should listen to this song when you get the chance!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

**

* * *

****--**

_I'm coming home!  
I've been gone for far too long!  
Do you remember me at all?_

Lyrics taken from "_Hearts Burst Into Fire_" by Bullet For My Valentine

--

* * *

Alvin was stuck still, rotted to the spot where he stood like a stature, his eyes glazing over a bit; he was in total shock, utter and total shock. His brain didn't want to believe what he was seeing, somehow, thinking of all of the rational reasons what he was seeing was not real at all and just a figment of his imagination, something his brain made-up to entertain itself, waiting for Alvin's reaction; shock was the reaction, obviously. But, no matter how many scenarios Alvin's brain structured and planned out, not one of the scenario's fit with what Alvin was witnessing right at this very moment.....not one. He wasn't seeing things.....he couldn't be! It was real.....she was real! She was here.....right here, right now,.....running down the corridor towards him. It was all real, itn had to be! No, it was real! Is real! Alvin knew this to be true.......then why did a small voice in the back of his head doubt his instincts so much?

Alvin had gone through a lot for the whole day (A little too much of what some people weren't even use to), emotions ranging from very high to as low as they could possibly get. Things Alvin thought to be true were, now, no more and the total opposite. People who he swore he knew so much about them, was all a lie. Places he so believed he used to visit everyday had been transformed completely and Alvin found himself confused and lost, wondering if he even travelled down the right street, feeling like a lost kid in a super-market looking for their mummy and daddy.....Dad.....Dave. No, not now! He couldn't think about Dave just yet.....not now......not yet. But soon he would. It was emotions like these that were so high, yet so sad and so angsty that Alvin had experienced all day long, and he wondered as he stood in the darkening corridor, was he about to experience another high emotion, but then, at the last minute, realizing that everything had changed and nothing was what he believed it to be? The answer was obvious for anyone to see.

The problem was, Alvin didn't trust his instincts anymore, even as he believed the love of his life was running down the corridor for him, the chipette he had been looking for since he awoke from that coma, his brain and his heart battled with each other in an argument over the existence of Brittany running towards him. Even though he so wanted to believe it was her, even as held onto this belief, afraid that if he thought otherwise, she would disappear in a cloud of smoke, as if she was never there in the first place, a memory deep in his heart. No matter how much his heart ached with pain as he saw her.....her glistening ocean blue eyes, her wavy blonde hair; everything he remembered about her....running down the corridor, his brain stopped his heart and questioned if that was her blue eyes glistening towards him, if her hair was really swaying in the wind.....it was all too confusing and all too painful. Alvin wished the battle was over.

But even if he knew the answers, would it really put him at ease? Even if this was Brittany, what would say that she hadn't changed? What if she had....moved on.....with another.....guy? What if she wasn't his Brittany? What if she was a stranger....become a stranger.......become the person he didn't know, become just like the many people who walked down a busy sidewalk, knowing that they were just another person and left it at that and nothing else? What if she had become like him? What if she had become, empty? What it......what it......what if......where was this getting him? He had to think positively, he had to. She looked fine, she looked healthy, she looked....just as he remembered her.

But that doesn't mean she's exactly how you remember her? That small matter-of-factly voice spoke out in Alvin's head. If the voice was physical, he wanted to beat the living hell out of it for being so god damn smart! Because, as Alvin would have loved to ignore it, it was completely correct, as always.

But she's as close to her, Alvin replied in his head. The voice said nothing in return.

This was it. The moment he had waited for all day, a hell of a long day at that, the moment he had waited for since he awoke from the comma; seeing Brittany Miller, as if it was the first time he ever saw her....it was great. Even if he saw her for just a glimpse, for a second even; it didn't matter; he just wanted to tell her how much he loves her and to tell her how sorry he is. That's all he wanted, and it was enough for him. It was enough.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Brittany moved ever closer towards Alvin. Amazing how it was, Alvin commented on. Amazing what love can do to the physics of reality and time. He didn't know where that came from, but they didn't care anyway; because he was right.

And then, as if it had never happened, time started to speed up and return to normal. Brittany was now move closer to Alvin, and as she ran she shouted:

"Jeanette! Jeanette!"

Jeanette? What? What was going on? Why was Brittany calling him, Alvin, "Jeanette"? He knew for sure that wasn't his name. Brittany hadn't forgotten his name.....had she? She couldn't! It must have been a mistake. It had to be.

But Alvin's expression dropped all to suddenly when Brittany was standing mere inches away from him......but she wasn't even in front of him. She was starring in his eyes with happiness and love, no. She was standing in front of the person Alvin was standing next to, the chipette Brittany had called out to and not himself. Brittany was in front of Jeanette, her sister. And it all made sense so quickly; Brittany was calling out to Jeanette, not him, not Alvin. Maybe she didn't see him properly? Yeah, that was probably it! But....she wasn't even looking in his direction, not even a glimpse, not an inch. Her full attention was on Jeanette.

Brittany's was gasping for air when she reached her sister, her hands on her knees, he head bent other, gasping in helpfuls of air, her blonde/brownish, little untreated hair, covering her face. When she had finished with her gasping, Brittany stood to her full height and looked into her sister's eyes with concern and worry. Jeanette's eyes had the same emotions. A connection between the two sisters was evident between them.

"Jeanette," Brittany started in a kind of a husky voice. She cleared her throat by coughing and looked back at Jeanette, continuing her sentence: "I came as fast as I could!"

What was going on? Had Jeanette told Brittany about him, about Alvin being at the hospital? Is that why Brittany ran here so fast? Then why hadn't she even looked at him.

"Where is he?" Brittany continued looking left to right, as if searching for someone.

She was looking for someone! It had to be him! It had to be Alvin! She had ran all this way to see him. She had cared all along, she had! And she was hear now to see him! Alvin couldn't believe it!

"Where's Alvie? Is he alright?" Brittany asked now desperately trying to look through the blind folded windows and turning a few of the door handles on the doors lined up against the corridor, hitting at the door itself and shouting in a hopeful voice: "Alvie! Alvie, I'm here!"

Alvin still hadn't moved from his spot when he first saw Brittany, and now he got stiffer with shock. She was calling his name; she, Brittany Miller was looking for him, Alvin Seville. She wanted him, she needed to see him! She had cared all this time! She was desperate for him, as he was for her. As much as he loved the sight of her, he couldn't stand seeing her in this state; she was close to hysteria and sadness.

Jeanette was trying to control her sister's frantic moves and attempts to enter random rooms on the corridor.

But Alvin still couldn't understand why Brittany had looked right from him, as if he wasn't there at all. Alvin remembered what Jeanette had told him minutes ago, about him being dead; he wasn't was he? He couldn't get this weird feeling off of him that he was, and the proof was right in front of him. No, there had to be some other explanation! But if Alvin was going to get answers, he might as well start by making it perfectly clear that he was here:

"I'm here!" Alvin shouted after not saying a word for a very long time. "I'm here!"

The two sisters had stopped what they were doing and both looked at Alvin. Jeanette was holding onto Brittany's arms all the while. But, she was looking at him" Her eyes were staring into his! She could see him and Jeanette too! Was he dead? Maybe not. Alvin smiled, expecting Brittany to smile back, but she didn't. Brittany wore an expression of completely confusion and Jeanette looked at him strangely. And once Alvin saw her expression, he tried to speak to her:

"I'm here, Brittany," he whispered, quietly. It felt so strange talking to her. It felt like it was yesterday when he last spoke to her (Which to him it was), strange. A prickling feeling ran up his spine, his paws started to shake.... "I'm here,"

Brittany's strength pulled Jeanette's grip away, and Brittany took a step back from Alvin, confusion still written across her face. "What?" she spoke a little darkly. "H-who are you? How do you know my name!?"

Alvin wasn't excepting this. Maybe the question, but not the tone in which she spoke it in. Her voice was so different, dark, harsh. The brilliant sweet and tenderness to her once higher voice had disappeared completely. What had happened to her?

"I....I...." Alvin started but, once he saw the daggers in her eyes, he became strangely intimidated, which was weird for him.

"Huh? What was that?" she asked her hand around her eye, as she was trying to her what Alvin was saying. "Speak up!"

"Brit, I-" But Alvin was cut off completely.

"No!" She screamed loudly, so loudly in fact the corridor started to tremble. "Don't call me that! No one calls me that.....not anymore!"

Alvin looked down at his feet, feeling upset and down. What had happened to his _Brit_? What had happened to her? Why was she dark, so harsh, so....not herself? Why?

"I do," Alvin hardly whispered. If Alvin was looking up, he would have saw that Brittany's eyes turned red for a fraction of a second.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany said in a voice that sounded as if she was talking to a child. "And who _are you_, exactly?"

"I....I know all about you Brittany," Alvin said as he continued to stare down at his feet, holding back tears. Get a hold of yourself, Seville!

"You don't know shit about me," Brittany replied in a fierce voice with a little laugh at the end.

And that was when Alvin got his courage to look up and tell Brittany exactly what he knew. He started into her eyes and said:

"Oh yeah!" And his voice was stronger, and......Alvin moved forward abit.....he could move at last. "Tell me this, Brittany Miller!" He heard a small gasp from, not only Brittany, but from Jeanette too, who was standing to the side, now. "How is it I know that you have two sisters, Jeanette Miller-" Alvin pointed at Jeanette. "-and Eleanor Miller? How did I know that you have a foster mother named Miss Miller!?" Alvin thought he had her........

"That's shit!" Brittany retaliated, stomping her foot. "Miss Miller is dead and has been dead for the past five years!" Alvin did not see this reaction from her....and Miss Miller, is dead? Brittany wore a smug face at seeing Alvin's face of shock and surprise. "Go on then!" Brittany said strongly. "Tell me more,"

"Gladly," Alvin said, tears stinging his eyes. "You went to the same high school as your friends, The Chipmunks,-"

"Everyone knows that!" Brittany replied, also waving her paw around.

"And you hate one of them, one of "The Chipmunks", I mean,"

Brittany's eyes flashed with surprise.

"What was his name?" Alvin said as he put his paw to his chin, making it look like he was thinking hardly about this one. "Oh, yeah, Alvin Seville,"

"Don't say THAT name!" Brittany screamed in Alvin's face. Alvin didn't move at all. "Don't you EVER say that name around me!"

"Why not!?" Alvin screamed back. "Does that name bring up bad memories? Huh, does it? Does it make you think of him, of how he felt when he got run over by that car? What he said to you? How it felt when he pushed you over and saw that hate in his eyes, the shock all other your face!?" When Alvin finished, the silence in the corridor was deafening. He was surprised that no-one came out of the room to tell him to keep the noise down. Brittany said nothing for a long while and Jeanette remained silent, her head a little flustered for some reason.

A minute passed in what nothing was exchanged. Brittany broke the silence and asked: "Who are you.....really?"

Alvin looked at her, stepped forward and said: "I'll give you a clue," And then he put his mouth near one of her eyes and whispered:

"'Fuck You, Brittany,'" Alvin quoted the words he said to her when she wanted an apology from him. "'Fuck you,'" He stepped back and waited.

Brittany's face was a picture. Disbelief was written all over her face, he eyes wide as saucers, he mouth open a bit. He had gotten through to her, there was clear to see. But the next moment, her expression had changed to pure outrage and pure loathing. She pushed him (Which was surprisingly hard) and Alvin lost balance, his feet stumbling, falling onto the hard corridor floor. He looked up at Brittany (Who was being detain and controlled by Jeanette who was a shield between Brittany and Alvin) with shock and surprise.

Brittany was cursing and shouting, trying to scratch and claw at the chipmunk that was on the floor. And as Alvin looked upon Brittany's face, he started to laugh, uncontrollably. This caught Brittany's attention and she calmed a bit.

"Why you laughing, you fucking prick!?" Brittany asked, venomously. Alvin tried to calm down but it was too hard....his laughter started to turn into hysteria.

"Do you remember when I pushed you, all those years ago?" Alvin asked while laughing hardly, rolling on the floor.

"Yes, why!?" This must have made Brittany angry again for she was clawing and scratching away, with Jeanette holding her in place.

"Our places have changed!" Alvin said in between laughing. "You pushed me, and I looked up at you in shock and disbelief! Instead of the other way round! That's so funny!" But, it wasn't funny. It wasn't funny....not one little bit. It was sad, that's what it really was and Alvin knew that. So then, why was he laughing?

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" Brittany threatened harshly. Her eyes were mad, he scratching became wilder. "And this is a hooter!" she said in pure sarcasm. "I hate you!"

This seemed to calm Alvin down. All humor from his face had disappeared and gloominess had replaced it. "I'm not so hot for you, either!" They were not back to normal, not close. This was real; it wasn't like when they were teenagers. Alvin could feel the pure hatred from Brittany. Of course, he didn't mean a word of what he said.

"Yeah? Well, why don't you do me and my sister a favour by leaving and not returning!"

But Alvin couldn't go....he didn't want to go. He had to tell her everything....and he was going to tell her, even if she wasn't going to listen.

"No, I have to tell you something....." Alvin's voice became more desperate now. "Brittany, I-"

But fate had stopped Alvin yet again from spilling his true feelings about Brittany. A loud alarm filled the whole corridor, a red light was flashing on and off, peoples shouts could be heard from inside one particular room. Doctors and nurses came running down the corridor and entered the room where the same boy was kept in. It didn't take long for Alvin to figure out what was happening. He was desperate to find out what was happening....but he wasn't the only one....

"What's happening?" Brittany asked trying to get one of the doctor's or nurse's attention. "What's happening to Alvie? What's wrong with my son!?" Brittany practically screamed the last part, but no one answered her. She started to sob into her paws and she landed on her knees.

"Answer me," she barely said. "ANSWER ME!" she shouted, the volume in her voice changing all of a sudden.

Alvin was starring down at her. But he wasn't listening to what she way saying; he was still stuck at the part when she said:

"'What's wrong with my son?'"

--

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope this was worth the wait. Again, sorry took me so long to update!**

**Considering the fact I've written another chapter to another fanfic (Chapter 18 to "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes") and I've got a Media Studies essay to start and complete, I think I did rather well.**

**That's right people, the little boy is Brittany's son! Some of you predicted this so, well done to those who did. **

**The story is getting full on now and some dramatic stuff is coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned on that! :)**

**Remember to go read and leave a review my other two AatC fanfic's: "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipette's" and "He Could Be That Boy" They really need attention and reviews! Thank you! :)**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review for this story!**

**Question:  
What do you think will happen/ want to happen next chapter?**

**OK, see ya next update! :)**


	19. Sometimes In Life You'l Break Your Heart

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all of the awesome support you guys give me!**

**I just had to update this thing! It's been like over a month since I last updated this thing so I thought it deserved to be updated. It's was a good thing I found some spare time to write this thing up! Sorry you had to wait guys! **

**OK, before you read this chapter, i thought I would let you know of a few updates:**

**I discovered that Chipmunk fans are actually talking about this fanfic! Wow; never thought that would happen. If you would like to read what people are saying about this fanfic, go to this link:**

**http:// . com/Seville_?showtopic=934**

**Also, "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Squeakuel" Official Trailer 2 has just been released online. Do you see any familiarities to my fanfic: "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipette's" Concert, Dave getting hurt, Ian using The Chipette's to get back at The Chipmunks.....ring any bells? lol. To watch the trailer, go here: **

**http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=AmokEsfUtj8**

**Well, that's it from me people! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

--

* * *

_Have you ever trusted someone that left you on your back?  
And loved someone that just never loved you back  
Ever lusted something you can't have?  
Trying to live right just with a devil on your back_

Lyrics taken from "_Sometimes_" by Chipmunk

--

* * *

A loud wailing sound.....people; doctors and nurses running, frantically, into the room that he stood staring at with unmoving eyes.....the corridor started to darken, lights started to go out as if the power supply to the building was lowering and unable to power all lights......uncontrollably sobbing that emitted from the pathetic form of Brittany Miller, the Chipette who was now in a ball on the cold, hard floor, tugging at her knees......the words: "What's wrong with my son?" going other and other in Alvin's head like a broken record, or a CD that kept on reversing back to the start of the track.

Other sounds, other images, other things were happening around Alvin, things that he should stay alert of, but his brain wouldn't let him do that; he was concentrating hard on the door where (almost) all of the commotion was happening, the words repeating over and over in his head: "What's wrong with my son?", Brittany's sobbing seemed to be growing in volume; Alvin didn't move, didn't say a word, eyes unmoving, brain always thinking.....concentrating......he should do something? What? He couldn't! Not now! He did once, why not again? Because this was different.....this changed everything! How so? This has changed everything! Concentrating.....concentrating on what, exactly? Alvin didn't know, he just didn't know.

Staying still was safe and Alvin wanted to be like that for just a little while longer. Being still was nice, it was easy, didn't take up so much energy to do, not too much brain power to think, but wasn't he thinking right now? No, he is concentrating; there's a difference! How? How.....very good question. A question he would answer soon.....but not now; now he should stay still. If he stood still he wouldn't make any more trouble.....he wouldn't make things go to shit like they were right now, make things more confusing and twisted that they already were. Yes; he should stay still. It was safe; Alvin wanted to be safe for just a while.....even if it was for a second. He just wanted to experience it. Please? Couldn't he? He wanted to be safe.....

But he knew, as he stood on his "safe" spot, that there was no real safe spot in the world; everywhere was a place of danger; everywhere was potential to the threat of danger. Even if he had comfort in the idea of his "safe" spot, that he couldn't hear something that had happened in the future that he might have caused, it wouldn't do any good. He had to move; shit was happening all around him and....he should....no, HAS to do something! He was being a coward by not do anything, and he isn't a coward; his Alvin Seville!

"Not my boy, not my Alvie," a loud sob was heard.

Alvin blinked, his eyes moved, he was thinking again, no longer concentrating, but thinking. He looked down at the sobbing form that was Brittany Miller. Noises were coming back to him....a loud siren sound was blaring throughout the corridor, voices were heard from the room where a boy was dying...Jeanette was out of sight, nowhere to be seen in the corridor. It was Alvie and Brittany alone in the darkened corridor......lifeless, almost......almost, but not entirely; he was still standing and he wasn't going to give up as he got this close to everyone he once knew....

"Just a boy, my son....why?" The distressed mother sobbed on the cold floor, no longer constructing sentences but rather a mixture of jumbled words that still, in the form, made sense. "He can't die....not at the age of seven, no,"

Alvin knew he should do something for her, anything, but what he could do? He couldn't change what was happening; he couldn't do that? Could he? Maybe......maybe not....he was going to try.....

Alvin went straight up to the door where (inside the room behind the doors) all of the commotion was taking place. He tried to open the door with his paw but discovered it to be locked. He tried again and came to the same result. He tried again and the same. He started to knock his fist on the door:

"Let me in!" he shouted, still trying to open the door open with the door handle. "Let me in now!"

His knocking became hitting.....

"For the love of god!" he shouted even louder than before. "Let!" BANG! "Me!" BANG! "In!" BANG! It resulted in a yell: "Please, go away, sir!"

"Open this fucking door, right now!" Alvin yelled back, banging uncontrollably at the door with his clenched fist. "Open it!" No response.....

Alvin started to bang the door down with two fists, screaming at the top his lungs: "Open up this fucking door!" He tried by slamming his shoulder against the door with all his might, again, again, and again, but it just resulted in a badly damaged shoulder blade. And Alvin fell to the floor, crying.....

Alvin leaned his back against the door, his knees were up to his chest, his face was hidden but his hood....and he cried, and didn't care. He didn't care if Brittany watched and see him the pathetic state he was in; he had other things to worry about, like if that boy was going to survive what was happening to him, whether if he, Alvin, was ever going to see him again, his brothers again, Dave, to apologize, everything else. This was the first time Brittany had seen him cry, well, properly anyway. He was ready for insults.

But he wasn't under attack by bombs of insults. He wasn't under attack at all. He felt a paw on his shoulder, not a comforting paw, but a paw non-the-less. He looked up and discovered that he was looking straight into the tear-filled eyes of Brittany Miller. Her eyes were calculating....like she was almost....concentrating, or was it thinking?

"Why are you here, Alvin?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "Why have you entered my life, now?"

Alvin didn't know how to respond to this question so he saw it best to say nothing.

"Huh?" Brittany's tone voice starting to turn into something of anger. "Why are you here? You came to fuck up my life, Alvin? Is that why you're here? To mess up my life?"

Alvin said nothing, still....he was still....safe.....

"Answer me, damn it!" Brittany shouted as she stood to her full height, glaring down at Alvin. "Why are you here!?"

Alvin locked his eyes down to the floor and said the first thing that came to his mind:

"I'm here for you," he said in no smaller than a whisper. "I'm here to make things right again," Brittany laughed, which surprised Alvin greatly. He looked up.

"Your here to make things right!?" she laughed again. "You...make things right!?" Alvin didn't see anything funny...and neither did Brittany for she stopped laughing and said: "What's wrong Alvin? Has your conscious finally caught up with you? Feeling guilty for all the shit you did all those years ago, are you?"

"You could say that," Alvin said in a small voice.

"Yeah I can," Brittany said. "I can also say that you messed up Alvin......you really did mess up.....everything," Brittany looked away; she turned her back to Alvin. "You really fucked up everything,"

She was right; there was no denying that. He fucked up everything. Big time.

Alvin stood slowly, raising up onto his feet, his body hurting, his shoulder hurting a lot, but his heart was hurting the most out of anything from his body. He took a couple of steps forward to Brittany.

"Yeah, but I can say a few things that you have done that hasn't helped your life any better,"

Brittany turned around after hearing this, confusion and hurt in her eyes. "What?" she asked as if she had heard incorrectly. "What did you say?"

"You didn't have to go and marry that asshole of a father," Alvin muttered with his eyes tight shut, every word causing himself pain within; his heart was breaking. "You didn't have to do that....but you did,"

"What are you talking about, Alvin?" Brittany sounded as if she didn't have a clue of what Alvin was talking about. How could she not!

"You fucked up as well, Brittany," Alvin said as he opened his eyes into the brown eyes of Brittany's. "You fucked up as well....and because of that, your son is going to die,"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!?" Brittany shouted, gesturing with her paws all the while. The corridor practically shook.

"THAT MAN YOU MARRIED BEAT YOUR SON!" Alvin shouted back with such force that he almost made Brittany fall onto her back and onto the floor. "And if it wasn't for me, he could be dead by now!"

Brittany took a few steps back, her eyes widening at what she was hearing.

"You're crazy," she muttered. "Absolutely crazy,"

"Excuse me?" Alvin replied, now thinking he had heard wrong.

"Rupert is a good man," Brittany said, her eyes averting Alvin. "He would never hurt Alvie,"

"Alvie?" Alvin said almost to himself. "You named your son, Alvie? Why?"

"Why should that matter to you?" Brittany was now staring Alvin directly into the eyes. "Alvin Seville was dead to me when my son was born,"

Alvin didn't know when to stop thinking and start; he was a mess all over. But he knew he deserved what was said to him. He had left Brittany, he had left all alone on that doorstep. He was too late for her. He was nothing to her anymore. He was dead; maybe what Jeanette said had some truth to it. "Well, you're not going to have a son soon, and all you can do is blame yourself!"

A pain spread across Alvin's right cheek in a flash; he didn't even see Brittany's paw coming for his face. He looked back at her with shock written on his face.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Brittany said with such a fierce tone.

"I'm....I'm sorry-"

"I want you to leave, Alvin," Brittany said in a controlled voice, her eyes closed. "I don't even want to see you around my wedding..."

"You're not married yet?" Alvin asked with a little hope in his voice. But Brittany didn't answer his question. She said one word to him:

"Go,"

"But Brittany-"

"GO!" she shouted and Alvin took several feet backwards. "And don't bother in returning,"

Alvin lowered his head; she sounded dead serious, she sounded like she didn't care anymore; it was all gone. But Alvin wanted to bring it back, bring it back how they used to be, and he wasn't going to give up so easily; she wasn't married, he, Alvin, still had a chance....still.....safe....but for how long?

"No," Alvin said in a low voice.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"I said 'No'" Alvin returned looking her dead in the yes. "I'm not giving up that easily,"

"You should," Brittany concluded. "Cause I don't love you and I never have,"

And everything fell. Down, down, down....everything tumbled down like a pack of cards; the foundation losing its balance and then the whole thing tumbled to the ground, laid down forever. Alvin's heart stopped for a few seconds, he stood still....he was safe? No....he was nowhere near being safe.....he was threatened.....in danger of his heart breaking in two....too late; it already was. It had to be a joke, not real, fake, pretend, something, anything....but this. Not this, not now, not here; why? She loved him....she didn't and that was the truth all the whole matter, and Alvin was ready to accept that, not yet and not ever. She didn't love him....

"Th-" Alvin hardly had a voice to speak with; it hurt like hell, like his heart being pulled through his throat and out through his mouth. "That's n-n-not true,"

And Brittany replied with no emotion: "It is,"

And Alvin did what his body told him to do; run! He ran as fast as he could down the corridor, running away from Brittany, the girl he loves and still loves, away from a boy that so desperately needed him, from the girl that he so wanted to be with! The lights in the corridor were going on and off like crazy, doors along the corridor were being slammed, the noise of people screaming in agony and the noise of people laughing, the splashing sound of water, thunder and lightning. Alvin was running away from everything,,,,,,from his past. And he felt so ashamed for doing this, to the people he loved.

He continued to run, his head down, tears threatened to come pouring out, but he stopped them. But where would he go now? What would he do? He had to do something! He had to-

BANG!

Alvin went head first in to something big, large and strong. He fell onto his back with his butt hitting the floor and his back on the floor. He was kind of dazed when he hit the floor. His head started to spin and he heard a gruffly voice say:

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The chipmunk that stole my son?" Alvin recognized that voice, he knew that voice straight away. He had a hunch who the voice belonged to, but he hoped he was wrong. The floor below him started to dissolve and Alvin's mind went blank......

*

Alvin started to open his eyes slowly, not sure what had happened or where he was for that matter. The first thing he smelt was mud, and a wet substance. The first thing he felt was water droplet were splashing onto his face (No doubt it was rain) The first thing he saw made his heart beat rapidly; he hoped he was seeing things, but he wasn't. And the first thing he heard was:

"I told you not to mess with me chipmunk, but you didn't listen, did ya?" Lighting. The sound of the safety latch to a gun being pulled off.

And so, Alvin finally came back to the unanswered question he was going to answer; "How is there a difference between concentrating and thinking?" Concentrating is when you focus on one thing whereas, thinking, you focus on many ideas and thoughts.

And boy, was Alvin thinking of a lot things....

He certainly was.

--

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys!**

**Well, dramatic or what? Guess Alvin's in a pickle huh!**

**You know who the man at the end is right? You do know, right?**

**I'm not sure how the writing style was near the end but, oh well.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review! :0**

**BTW, My other AatC fanfic "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" will be updated soon! :)**

**Please leave me a review! **

**Till then, c ya next update! :)**


	20. The Hole You Put Me In Wasn't DeepEnough

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews/alerts/favs!!!**

**Fast updates comin' at ya!**

**You guys are what are keepin' me motivated and inspired to write more, so don't forget to leave a review once you read this chapter! :)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

**

* * *

**--

_"You're running out of places to hide from me."  
- _Gerald Way_  
_

"_It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Death wish_" by My Chemical Romance.

--

* * *

Alvin's heart was beating rapidly, as he looked up with shock evident in his eyes, at the person who was standing over him and the owner of the gruffy voice that had spoken seconds ago. Alvin couldn't move his body; he was paralyzed, frozen with utter shock. He didn't want to believe what was in front of him (or who for that matter) to be true, but he knew "not wanting" was not going to change anything; he had to accept what was in front of him.

But the thing that was in front of him scared the hell out of him. He only meet the "thing" on two occasions and, on both, Alvin didn't leave a lasting impression on the "thing". And Alvin knew that the third time they both would meet, yet again, the "thing" wouldn't be so civilized towards Alvin. So in a way, Alvin should have anticipated something violent and nasty to happen to him.....

In all of the things to happen to him, Alvin didn't even guess, not for one minute, that it would turn out to be this nasty and this violent; maybe he should have had higher hopes (or lower depending how you see the situation).

Lightning crashed across the gloomy, grimly grey clouds......

Thunder boomed all around him.....

Rain fell from the heavens.....

The sound of a safety latch on a gun being pulled off.......

The figure of man loomed over him, gun in hand, pointing directly at Alvin's head.....

Alvin was about to die......

And all of these reasons came to the conclusion of why Alvin was scared out of his furry head. And wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you be scared knowing your about to die by the hands of the man who, not only beat his own son, but was also marrying the one that was right for you? Wouldn't you be scared knowing that there was no-one there to help you....save you, even....care for you....no-one knowing that you were about to be wiped of from the face of the earth? Wouldn't you be frightened that the last thoughts and memories you had were that you never got the chance to see them all once again and apologize to them, for all the shit that you've done to them, to upset them, to make them all turn a back on you and not want to speak to you again......"Simon, Theodore?".......to make them want to put gun and aim at you through a TV screen, to make them want to kill you....."Simon?".......Wouldn't you be afraid, knowing that the last thing you heard from the girl that meant everything from you was "I don't love you," That you tried and tried to make up for what you done, but it just doesn't work out anyway. Wouldn't you feel like you wanted the world to cave in, knowing you never saw the people you loved again? Well, wouldn't you? I think the answer is obvious......

"I did warn you, chipmunk," the gruffy voice that came from the "thing" that stood over him. "I did warn you not to mess with me..."

Alvin still couldn't move his body, but he did come aware of where he was. He could smell mud and a wet substance in the grass. He felt wetness all around him and a stick substance around him. Alvin was lying on the ground, in wet mud, his clothes now, most likely, muddy and dirty. The rain that feel from the skies above did not help in any way whatsoever. But why he was on the ground in the first place soon became, quickly apparent.

The "thing" that stood over him held a gun in its hand and as Alvin turned his head to the right, he could just barely see a shovel....but the weird thing about the placement of the shovel was that it was a little higher than where Alvin was on the ground. And now that Alvin saw a little more clearer, he could see that the "thing" looked as if it was a little higher off the ground than Alvin was. Alvin was afraid to think what he was thinking, about what he was going to do, but he let it happen; he looked to the left, slowly, and his theory was, indeed, confirmed. He saw mud, brown slushy mud that rose up and formed four walls, that formed a rectangle in the ground, an almost coffin like shape.....that Alvin was in.

Alvin looked up with wide eyes and the thing smiled deviously, obviously see Alvin's reaction to the predicament he was in....in what was going to happen.

"I always get what I want," the thing said in a low voice. "And you, my dear furry, high-pitched voice, friend, are in the way of what I want," The thing, Alvin saw, held the gun tighter.

"Y-you c-can't-" Alvin started in a feeble, timid voice.

"Oh, but I can," the low voice replied. "And I have been doing so for many years,"

"But- I didn't-"

"But you did!" The thing's voice became a little louder, but not so loud so someone could hear him. "You did and that's where you made a horrible mistake,"

"I didn't mean-"

"You did!" The thing's voice shouted with rage. "You fucking did and you go and try it again!" Although the thing didn't exactly say what he was talking about, specifically, Alvin knew what he was talking about. "First you took my son, took him away fro me, and then my fiancé!"

Alvin's eyes sparkled a little at hearing this.

"I heard everything you said in the corridor only moments ago to Brittany," The thing said explaining how he knew. "You then tried to steal my fiancé, the thing that will, belong to me, tomorrow," Alvin was appalled at what he heard; how there it say that it belongs Brittany! "That is, once I get rid of you,"

The thing pressed the run (the end where the bullets where shot out of) to Alvin's forehead. Alvin started to shake with fear. This was it; this was death.....

"Please," Alvin whispered in a pleading voice.

"All too easy," The thing said as it laughed a little.

And in that heart stopping moment, where Alvin was but an inch from death, something feel; something that had washed away once, and he wished would never go away again, but it has. It has left his heart, body and soul, yet again.....hope, it was gone. He didn't see the point; what was the point if he couldn't make up for what he has done wrong and no-one is accepting his apology for what he done? Why should he continue looking for his brothers and Dave when they, obviously, hate him? Why should he risk looking for them anyway, knowing that Simon was going to, literally, kill him if he ever showed his face again back in this town? Why should he live? Why should he try? He should die; he deserved it, right?

Alvin opened his eyes, determination firing in them, looked up at the thing square in the eyes and said, dangerously:

"Go ahead, do it,"

Alvin saw the startled reaction in the thing's eyes.

"Go ahead, if you was going to do it, you would have done it by now,"

"Don't test me, chipmunk!" The thing pressed the gun harder on Alvin's forehead, Alvin's head now in the mud completely. "I'm going to,"

"Kill me!" Alvin almost shouted. "Fucking kill me, big man!" Alvin closed his eyes, waiting for fate to take him away.

But it never came, it didn't come at all, and Alvin was surprised. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. He expected to feel the world dissolve around him, to hear a loud "BANG!" ringing all around him; but he didn't. He didn't feel a rip in his brain, the bullet finding its target, it's victim. He didn't feel the emptiness devour him like good looking snack. He didn't feel nothing out of the ordinary; he didn't feel nothing. The world was as it was suppose to be......

But a few seconds later, Alvin heard something that made his ears perk up, that made his heart soar:

"Rupert? What are you doing other there?"

It wasn't what the voice was saying that made Alvin jump up on his feet in a flash, to make him look around for the source of the voice, to smile at the said voice came from; it was the voice itself that made him do all of these things. It was the fact that the voice's frequency was a lot higher than a normal human being's, that it sounded almost like Alvin's, but this voice had a calm, friendly, smother tone to it. Alvin had heard this voice almost all of his life; it was a voice that made him laugh, smile and, at times, made him proud. It was a voice he was hoping to hear, a voice he needed to hear; a voice that always seemed happy, to make anyone feel better if they were down. This voice was someone special.....

.....it was Alvin's brother.

Alvin was on his feet, standing in the coffin like mud pit, rain that was falling all around him only moments ago had suddenly slowed down to dripple, seeing Alvin's brother, Theodore Seville standing just a bit further away from where Alvin and the thing were standing, a pretty woman standing by Theodore's side.

"I'm-I'm, nothing, Theodore, nothing," The thing said loudly as he faced Theodore and placed the biggest fake smiles Alvin had ever seen, on its face. "You and Eleanor just go inside. I'll be in with you in a few moments,"

Alvin felt stupid; of course, the woman by Theodore's side was Brittany's youngest sister, Eleanor Miller. But....she didn't look like Eleanor. Her usually pony tailed hair that Alvin remembered as a teen, was now replaced by long golden hair that shone as brilliantly as the sun. She was taller, and she had lost some weight since Alvin last remembered seeing her. But she still had some of the qualities Alvin remembered; she still had those ocean blue eyes, those puffy cheeks, and she still wore that green dress.

Eleanor glanced at Alvin, a curious expression on her face. Alvin smiled in return which she returned a curious and confused expression.

Alvin looked at Theodore. He had changed quite a bit, seeing how he had grown taller, and had last some weight. He was wearing a pair of blues pants and a green hoddie (the hood was off). But Alvin was glad to see that he saw some familiar qualities that he remembered; the untidy hair on his brother's face, the puffiness in his cheeks, the green orbs that were his eyes.

And then....they looked at each other; Alvin looked into his brothers eyes, which Theodore looked straight back into Alvin's, curiosity and confusion written in them. Alvin tried as hard as he could to send Theodore a message, telepathically (Not thinking it would work, mind you), hoping that he would understand, see that his brother was straight in front of him:

"_Please, Theodore_," Alvin thought, concentrating all of his mental capabilities in sending the message, his eyes never leaving Theodore's. "_It's me; your older brother, Alvin_,"

Theodore's eyes seemed to have glistened for a moment, but then they settled back to normal, Alvin not knowing if Theodore had picked up on his message.

Theodore and Eleanor walked closer to the thing and Alvin.

"Erm-" Theodore's voice was a little deeper, Alvin noticed. "Whose this, Richard?"

The thing, Alvin noticed now that he looked at it, looked between Alvin and Theodore, shock and confusion written all over his face. His mouth was open a little. When he heard Theodore's voice, he shook his head and said in a fake calm voice:

"I-I was just helping this young man out of this muddy pit he clumsily feel into," And Alvin noticed that the weapon that was going to shot him was gone, nowhere to be seen.

The thing held out his hand to offer to Alvin, which he, Alvin, hastily took grasp of. The thing lifted Alvin out of the pit and onto the level he, Theodore and Eleanor were standing on. But before he put him on the ground, the thing dragged Alvin close to his mouth and whispered into Alvin's furry ear, dangerously:

"You tell them who you are and what almost happened, I'll kill you," And the thing put Alvin on the ground, smiling which other people would see, but Alvin saw a face that was shooting daggers at him.

"Had quite the fall didn't ya, buddy" the thing said in a friendly voice as tapped Alvin on the back. "Good thing I was around to help you out," The thing gave Alvin a slap on the back, signalling for him to speak.

"Err....yeah," Alvin muttered, not looking at Theodore or Eleanor anymore, thinking if he did so, the thing will notice and kill them....which sounded a little irrational, but Alvin didn't want to risk their safety. "Thank you,"

"How did you fall in their in the first place?" Theodore asked as he tried to gain some eye contact with Alvin, which he saw by the corner of the eye.

"_He put me in their himself and tried to kill me!_" Alvin's brain shouted, hoping anyone, Theodore, Eleanor, anyone could hear him. "_Come on Theodore, it's me, Alvin!_" But Alvin's mouth formed the words:

"I-I tripped and fell in, I guess,"

"Oh," Theodore raised an eye brown, which the thing saw.

"You must have been really drunk, huh?" the thing, inquired, signalling for Alvin to agree with him. Alvin merely nodded his head.

"What's your name?" Theodore asked, starring weirdly at Alvin, which Alvin averted his eye contact.

This was it...a name. Alvin had to come up with a name and quick.....

"Just tell them your real name!" A part of Alvin's brain yelled in his head.

"Now that wouldn't be a smart thing to do, would it?" that small annoying voice in his head that sounded awfully like Simon. "You need to make up a name, for not only their safety, but for yours as well,"

And Alvin agreed with the voice; their safety (and his) depended on this...and Alvin was about to fail them.

"My name is....." And suddenly, it hit Alvin straight away. "Niavl, Niavl Lone,"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Niavl," Theodore said in a warm, friendly voice, which Alvin was grateful for. "My name's Theodore Seville, and this is-"

"Theodore, sweetie," came the deeper than normal voice of Eleanor Miller who now made herself known. "You don't have to do everything for me, you know,"

"But I like to," Theodore replied with a smile which Eleanor returned and then faced Alvin.

"My name is Eleanor, Eleanor Seville,"

No....no, it couldn't be, could it? They both didn't, did they? And he, Alvin, Theodore's older brother, missed it? No....no, this can't be happening! How could he miss his own brother's wedding!?

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Seville," Alvin nodded and Eleanor nodded back.

"I'm sorry," Theodore started a little nervously (Alvin smiled inside; some things never change). "But, err.....do I.... know you from somewhere?"

Alvin wanted to scream, but he didn't. Here it was, someone, his own brother knew who he was (well, almost) and Alvin couldn't even say who he was! Alvin looked at the thing and gave him a snide threatening look.

"No," Alvin muttered. "You haven't seen me in your life," Alvin noticed Theodore's face drop a little.

"Ah, well, maybe you have one of those faces," Theodore said, shrugging his shoulders. "I seem to remember someone with a face similar to yours,"

"Oh, yeah," Alvin said, slowly bringing his eyes to Theodore's face, not being able to resist the expression on his brother's face, wanting to tell him that he was here, standing right in front of him. "Who?"

"I......" Theodore tapped his chin with a claw, in wonder. "I – don't remember,"

"Oh," Alvin's voice dropped a few tones. "That's too bad,"

"Whoever it is, I remember thinking fondly of them, though," And that was it for Alvin, that was it. He had enough! He had to tell Theodore and Eleanor who he really was, he just had to.

"Theodore, I have to tell you something," Alvin said as he looked into Theodore's green orb like eyes.

"Erm....what is it, Niavl?" Theodore asked.

"I'm-" Alvin began but didn't even have the chance the confess his true identity as the thing rudely cut in.

"What Niavl is trying to say is that, his glad he meet you both," The thing put an arm around Alvin in a tight grip. Theodore looked to Alvin for confirmation of this; Alvin nodded.

"Oh, it was nice to meet you too, Niavl," Theodore replied.

"Yes, nice meeting you, Niavl," Eleanor smiled. "Would you like to visit our house, Niavl?"

Alvin looked to his left where the thing stood, seeing the dangerous glow.

"I-I don't think I should-"

"Please, Niavl," Theodore said in generous tone. "I like to help people and I can see you need some help," Alvin always did think Theodore was good with helping people, and this confirmed it.

"I don't know," Alvin said in an unsteady voice. "I don't want to impose,"

"Impose? What?" Eleanor said in an almost outraged tone. "Nonsense, we just want to help you, you know. Theodore makes the best cookies, you have to come!"

"And Ellie, here, makes the best pecan pie!" Theodore said smiling broadly at Eleanor.

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "It's true," she said, not caring about being modest. "Please come,"

Alvin looked once more at the thing's dangerous eyes. If he went with Theodore and Eleanor he would be safe, but he couldn't tell his name, in fear of the thing finding out and killing him, his brother and Eleanor....but he could find out some more information. If he didn't go, he was more than sure he would be killed right after they left.

"Well....OK, sure. I'll come," Alvin could practically feel the anger drenching off from the thing.

"Great!" Theodore beamed. "But before we go, do you mind if you wait out here? We have to go into the hospital to check up on our nephew; we hear he had an accident," Theodore said this in a deflated voice, which Eleanor helped to cheer him up by patting his back, reassuringly.

There was no way Alvin was going to stay out here with this thing! He had to get inside, but, unfortunately for Alvin, the thing saw what Alvin was about to do.

"Actually, Niavl wants to stay out here for some fresh air," the thing said.

"OK," Eleanor as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We won't be too long," Theodore said as he turned and walked in the direction of the hospital with Eleanor.

Once Theodore and Eleanor were out of earshot, the thing grabbed hold of Alvin's hoodie and said with dangerous, glaring eyes:

"You're dead, chipmunk,"

--

* * *

**A/N:**

**This took me ages to write and I thought some parts were bad, but I wanted to get this thing out straight away cause you guys got me very motivated by your reviews! :)**

**No-one saw that comin', did ya? Theodore and Eleanor are introduced at last! They seem happy as ever right; married and helping people. Wrong! Don't be fooled by what you see in front of you! I didn't know if I should have them married, but I think I did the right thing.**

**I wondered why I liked writing this chapter so much, and the reason why is because there's not so much angst in this one! lol**

**I didn't intent this chapter to be so long and for Theodore and Eleanor to be introduced like this, but I like this way better! :)**

**Want more faster chapters? Press the button below to leave me a review and we will see if I can write the next chapter just as quick as this one!**

**Leave a review!**

**See ya next update! :)**


	21. Our Lives Are Made In These Small Hours

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews you guys keep giving me! :)**

**Shorter chapter than the last one.....**

**Here's Chapter 21, all wrapped up for you for Christmas and ready for you to unwrap and read! Think of it as my Christmas present to you.....**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

**

* * *

**"_All of my regret will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget the way I feel right now"  
_- Rob Thomas

"_Little Wonders_" by Rob Thomas

* * *

Alvin didn't want it to end here, not now. Not now that he finally found his youngest brother Theodore and Brittany's youngest sister, Eleanor; there was so much he could ask them, so much he could learn, information he didn't know would be revealed to him at last. But, no, he couldn't ask, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even say who he really was. He couldn't give his younger brother a hug for some comfort, proof that there was at least the tiniest piece of sentimentality in this weird and cold futuristic world. All he wanted was a hug, and it was the hardest thing for Alvin to have! The simplest things back in the past were so difficult and complicated here. And Alvin couldn't even_ try _to achieve the thing he wanted (Hug his youngest brother) even if he tried; there was consequences, and one of them was holding him by his hoddie as he thought.....

The thing looked at him with murderous eyes, as if by one look at them would kill you.....it almost happened to Alvin. The thing growled a little, Alvin seeing it's dangerous features as rain started to fall (yet again) from the heavens, onto its face. The thing lifted its hand into a fist and pulled back. Alvin closed his eyes tight firmly ready for the thing to strike him down with a single blow. This was the end.....

"I win chipmunk and you lose," The thing growled in an almost humoured manner. "But don't worry; I will look after Brittany and that boy...my son,"

It didn't sound right....it didn't sound right not one bit. The way it said "son" was just....different. Like it didn't belong with him....like....it wasn't his. And realizing these feelings and actions, Alvin felt his insides boil. How dare he! But Alvin couldn't do anything now, no. It was too late and Alvin was about to meet his doom.....

And the thing, pulled back its arm, it's fist clenched and said in a quiet voice:

"Good-bye,"

But no pain was renched through Alvin's jaw, no blood trickled down his chin and fall to the ground, no.....pain was felt. Nothing at all.

And Alvin was relieved when he heard a high pitched voice, from not too far away, say:

"Oh, Rupert,"

In an instant Alvin felt his whole body fall backwards, no clenched hands were holding him up any longer, inches off the ground. Alvin would have fallen back on the ground, if the thing hadn't saved his fall. Alvin could feel the thing's right arm around Alvin's shoulder, squeezing a little tightly. Alvin didn't know if he should open his eyes or not, unsure if the world around him was safe enough. Though if it was or not, it didn't matter; he was going to die right? What would it matter? Alvin opened his eyes and his heart rose when he saw Eleanor standing outside on the hospital steps looking at the thing in the eyes.

"Yes, Eleanor, dearest?" The thing said in another one of its oh-so fake innocent voices. "What is it?"

"What don't you come inside?" Eleanor asked in a sweet voice. "You should see how your son is doing,"

The thing moved a little on its feet; Alvin could tell this was not the way it wanted things to go. It's body language told Alvin everything; it wanted to stay outside and see that the job was done...that he, Alvin, was dead....

"Oh, well I've already seen him and-" But Eleanor wasn't hearing it.

"Oh, come now," Eleanor said her voice rising a bit. "He could die any minute," Alvin could tell Eleanor was trying to get a reaction out from the thing, but it just stood there and sniffed the air, unaffected.

"Well, gee, Eleanor," The thing started, keeping it's arm tightly on Alvin's shoulder, making sure Alvin couldn't escape from its clutches. "I don't think I-"

"Besides," Eleanor continued talking, ignoring the thing's excuses all together. "It's raining out here. You could catch a cold,"

"I like the rain," The thing merely replied in a swift and mannered tone as if it was the end of their conversation. That it indicated that he wasn't going to budge for anyone. "I'm staying out here,"

Eleanor smiled at the thing and then casted her emerald eyes at Alvin. "Why don't you come inside, Niavl?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Alvin glanced to the thing; it didn't look at Alvin at all. Alvin guessed it was to do with the fact that Eleanor was watching his every move. Alvin felt the thing squeeze tighter around Alvin's shoulder to reinforce the idea that Alvin should lie; Alvin picked up on the message instantly.

"I....I don't think..." Alvin started nervously, not looking at Eleanor at all.

"Oh come now," Eleanor said in a tone that couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You must come inside!"

"I don't think I should," Alvin said, still no eye contact with Eleanor, his eyes directed at the wet ground around his feet.

"You should!" Eleanor replied in a strong voice. "You have no reason to stay out here. It's raining and you'll catch a cold if you do stay out here! You must come inside!"

And with that last sentence, Eleanor pulled on Alvin's arm forcefully, forcing Alvin's body to lunge forward. But half of his body had stayed still....the side of his body that the thing still had a hold of....

"I really think Niavl should stay out here with me," The thing said in a insistent voice.

"Rupert," Eleanor started as she looked at the thing in the eyes, holding on to Alvin all the while. "You can go home; you said you've seen your son so you can leave. Niavl here...." She gestured to Alvin with the nod of her head. ".....has no reason to stay outside in the rain by himself. He needs to come inside where it's dry!"

Eleanor pulled tightly on Alvin, but the thing still had its hold on Alvin, not letting Eleanor get an inch more on its prey. Eleanor continued to pull Alvin towards her....and Alvin was stuck between them both. If he stayed where he was, he was sure he would be standing here all night long; both were equally matched in strength (Alvin always thought Eleanor as the strong one). It had to some down to him; he had to choose a side. If he pulled his weight to the left, it would mean admitting defeat and the thing would surely have its happy ending. Although, if Alvin allowed himself to be pulled to the right, it would mean wanting to survive....to live on and not give up. To allow himself to be taken in by people who cared about him, whether they knew it or not....

A pull to left.....

The thing had him tightly, pulling him into defeat itself....

He would be dead....that's all that would happen.....death and nothing more or less....

A pull to the right.....

Eleanor was pulling him into strength, a warm feeling he wanted to experience once again.....

He could see where Theodore and Eleanor lived, how their life had turned out to be.....

Left....

.......Death.....

......................Right............

............................................Life..............

Heavy to the left.......

Heavy to the right......

Right..

Left..

Right...

Left....

RIGHT!

Alvin pulled to the right with all his might, Eleanor continuing to pull. Eleanor must have been surprised for some reason for she lost grip of Alvin for a second, before she grabbed hold of him once more. They both pulled harder and the thing couldn't take it any longer....

The thing let go and Alvin and Eleanor stumbled forward a little. Alvin stood up properly and turned to fact the thing. Murder was clearly written all over its face. Alvin looked away, quickly.

"Go home, Rupert," Eleanor said its name like it was a disgusting word.

"Sure," Alvin heard the thing say behind him. "I'll go home," It must have made it's departure for Alvin heard footsteps. "Oh, Niavl," The thing called. Alvin turned to look at it's cold face. "I'll be seeing you around" The thing gave Alvin a devious smile, turned and left Alvin and Eleanor standing in the rain.

Eleanor turned to face Alvin, a curious expression on her face. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh...Err...nothing," Alvin asked as he looked at her and tried to put on a fake smile; he used to always be good at this sort of thing but now, due to years out of practice, he couldn't even do a small fake smile. This was embarrassing! He was Alvin Seville for fuck sake!

"O.....K," Eleanor said in a slow voice, her curious expression still plastered on her face. "Let's go inside,"

They both went inside the dry, quiet building that was the hospital. It was empty in the reception area. Not a single person was in sight....not even Jeanette was seen sitting behind the reception desk. It almost felt....empty.

"That's weird," Eleanor said slowly as she walked up to the reception desk. "Jeanette usually sits behind this desk......" The sentence trailed off....

Alvin, not really knowing if he should acknowledge the fact that he knew Jeanette, simply stayed quiet and replied with nothing.

"She was sitting behind the desk moments ago...." Eleanor let the sentence trail off as she went behind the desk, searching thorough hospital forms and papers that were on Jeanette's desk; she didn't find anything. "Strange...."

Just then, the sound of doors slamming open was heard throughout the entire reception room. Alvin jumped with a start of the sound and turned in the direction the sound had erupted from, Eleanor doing the same. Alvin was relieved to see his brother, Theodore, walking towards hi and Eleanor.

"Sorry about the noise," Theodore gave them both an apologetic look and a nervous smile, his hands behind his back in an embarrassed way. ("Some things will never change," Alvin thought, lightly) "I didn't mean to make you jump,"

"Theodore!" Eleanor screamed as she ran up to Theodore and kissed him passionately on the lips. Alvin's eyes grew big saucers; he had never seen his youngest brother and Eleanor kissing in his whole life, and now that they were doing it in front of him, it was all too much for Alvin to handle.

After what seemed like ten minutes of passionate kissing, Eleanor pulled away from Theodore and hit him on his arm, hard.

"Ow!" Theodore yelped at his wife's strength, rubbing his injured arm with his uninjured arm. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me!" Eleanor said in an almost angry voice....though she had a happy smile on her face all the while.

"I did say I was sorry," Theodore replied, as he continued to rub his arm better.

"Yeah, but you still scarred me!" She turned away from him, giving him a quick flirty look before she turned her face from him.

"Sorry," In a swift move, Theodore had twirled Eleanor to face him. He then kissed her briefly and smiled. She smiled back at him and placed her hand on his face, gently.

Alvin felt his insides grow warm......that warm feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time....a feeling he had almost forgotten had existed...happiness. He felt his mouth form a smile, which he was surprised to discover. And seeing the scene before him, Alvin was sure he made the right choice....

"Ahurm!" Alvin cleared his throat loudly, making sure Theodore and Eleanor herd him, which both did as they both jumped, startled by the sound, and by the fact that someone else was in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Alvin asked with a smirk on his face. Theodore and Eleanor both blushed.

"Err...not at all, Niavl," Theodore said in a firm voice. He was still clearly embarrassed by what Alvin had saw; his red cheeks said it all.

"Myself and Eleanor was just wondering if you knew what happened to the receptionist?" Alvin asked his brother, a small smirk still on his face (Oh, how he missed how he used to play pranks on him!) But he still didn't know if he should reveal his true identity? What about the thing!? It would kill him! "Jeanette, was her name?" Alvin directed this question at Eleanor. His identity will come out soon.....just not yet.

Eleanor nodded her head.

"Oh....well, that's what I came to find and tell you both!" Theodore said, his cheeks turning normal again, his voice, relieved of the subject change. "Jeanette is with Brittany...."

Alvin put on a fake questionable expression. It must have worked pretty well for Eleanor said:

"Brittany is mine and Jeanette's older sister," she explained. Alvin nodded, signalling he understood. Theodore continued:

"Jeanette is taking care of Brittany. She is really upset due to the critical condition her son is in," At this being said, Alvin's heart dropped. He had to be OK....he just had to make it. He should go see him....but he couldn't; it would rise to much suspicion in Theodore and Eleanor. He had to stay put and deal with the worry and concern.

"But....he is going to make it, isn't he?" Alvin asked, worry and concern all in his eyes.

Alvin noticed that Theodore stopped for a second and looked directly into Alvin's eyes. "It's too early to tell," Theodore said in a deflated voice. "Doctor's are trying their best to keep him in the condition's his in."

"That's terrible," Eleanor said in a saddened voice. "I hope he'll make it,"

"I hope he makes it as well," Theodore put his arms around Eleanor, hugging her tightly to himself.

"But....the wedding must be postponed, right?" said Eleanor as she looked up at her husband.

The wedding! Of course.....Brittany was getting married to that....that....thing, tomorrow! But, maybe she won't now. Maybe it will be postponed.....and maybe Alvin could, somehow, talk her way out of it. Maybe it would work!

"Apparently, not," Alvin's heart plummeted. "Brittany said the wedding is still going to take place tomorrow afternoon,"

"Even with Little Alvie in his condition?" Eleanor asked, shock evident in her voice.

Theodore sighed and nodded with an obvious answer.

"There has to be a mistake!"

"There is no mistake. Wedding is still taking place tomorrow!"

"Maybe I could talk to her....."

"I've tried it already, cupcake," Theodore in a reassuring voice, stroking Eleanor's hair. "She won't budge"

"She'll budge once I have a talk to her!" Eleanor said in an angry voice. She tried to make her way through the doors that lead to the rooms that held patients. But Theodore kept her still.

"You can't, visiting hours just ended," Theodore said as he pointed to a cloak on the wall. It read "9:00p.m."

"But I'll-!"

"You can have a chat with her tomorrow morning," Theodore said calmly to her.

"It might be too late by then, teddy-bear!" Eleanor said angrily.

"It will have to wait," Theodore said as he lifted Eleanor's chin so her eyes were looking into his. "Let's go home,"

Eleanor somewhat pouted as she folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. Theodore put an arm around her, leading the way to the hospital exit. But before they both exited, they both stopped and turned to face Alvin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Theodore said in an apologetic voice. "We almost forgot all about you!"

"Oh, that's OK," Alvin said quickly, waving his paw around.

"Well, we must make it up to you," Theodore said in a happier voice. "The pecan pie is still up for offer!"

"And you must sleep, as well," Eleanor offered with a smile. "It's late and you need your rest." Theodore agreed, heartedly.

"But I-" But they didn't give Alvin any room to argue...

"Nival, we just want to help,"

"_Well, it couldn't hurt"_ Alvin thought to himself.

"Well, OK, thanks," Alvin said as he walked closer to Theodore and Eleanor. He soon joined them as all three of them left the building and out into the darkening night.

"I can't wait for you to meet Joseph and Little Suzie!" Eleanor said in a delighted voice as they walked further into the night.

And to Alvin, it seemed that Theodore and Lenore's life's had turned out to be nothing but happiness. And as he walked with his brother and Eleanor on his side, he didn't see how they had any trouble in their life's.....

....boy was he wrong.....

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hoped you like your Christmas gift! :)**

**OK, So this chapter didn't come out how I planned it. I was going to show you Theodore's and Eleanor's house in this chapter.....but I guess you'll see it in the next chapter.**

**So, I guess this chapter was a lot lighter because of Theodore's and Eleanor's romantic moments and stuff. And some of Alvin's old characteristics were shining through this chapter. I wanted it to be a bit lighter, due to Christmas!**

**I got Writer's Block a few times but, meh!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Review and I hope you have a Merry Christmas, indeed! :)**


	22. Living On A Prayer

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who have been affected by the massive earthquake that hit the city of Haiti on Wednesday.**_

_**Please, show your support by donating:**_

**www. Google .com/****haiti****earthquake (Remove the gaps!)**

_**I, myself, make no profit whatsoever. Your help is most appreciated. **_

_**Thank you. **_

_**~mpkio2~**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews you guys keep giving me! It means a lot to me! :)**

**Before I start, I hope everyone had a happy new year and celebrated in style. Happy 2010 everyone! (Sorry I'm late at saying that! Lol) **

**OK, I know I haven't updated this fanfic in awhile and I feel terrible about that. I've just been mainly focused on my other AatC fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes". So now, I think I showed this story a little more love 'n care.**

**And so, here is "Chapter 22"!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

* * *

_"__We've gotta hold on to what we've got"  
-_Bon Jovi

"Living On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi

* * *

Tree. Lamp. Tree. Lamp. Building. Tree. Lamp. Many objects zoomed by through Alvin's window, his eyes concentrating on each object as the small green car zoomed down the quite, dark, erry and, somewhat, dangerous street of Downtown L.A. Alvin was sat, quietly and uncomfortable in the back of the small car, his eyes looking out of the window to his left, his head resting on the cold window surface, his hood covering his eyes, from the tingy orange light that illuminated from the street lamps.

Theodore was at front, driving, concentrating all the while, but gave quick glimpses at Alvin who sat at the back of the car through his small mirror. Eleanor sat by his (Theodore's) side, looking contently at Theodore, giving him a questionable look. When Theodore realised what his wife was doing, he smiled at her and nudged his head to the back, towards Alvin. She turned her head around to see what Theodore was gesturing to and when she saw the state of Niavl, she looked back to Theodore, and nodded her head.

Luckily for Eleanor and Theodore, Alvin didn't even notice that they were constantly looking at him in such a way; his mind was somewhere else. His mind was going through all the events that had happened to him. Everything, from waking up, to meeting the small boy (who he later discovers is Brittany's son), meeting the weird squirrels who now inhabited the house he and his family used to live in and was now lifeless and miserable, meeting Jeanette for the very first time, meeting Brittany, almost being killed multiple of times and, finally, the only peace and gratitude of the day; meeting his younger brother, Theodore, and Eleanor, at last. It had been a hell of a long day, and Alvin was more than grateful to be able to sleep at last. After all; sleep would Alvin's peace, peace from all the shit that was happening around him. For, at last, Alvin didn't have the urge to hide under a rock, hide from all the drama and emotions he had experience throughout the day, for he could be at peace in his dreams. And Alvin couldn't wait....

It was quite between the three of them. No-one talked for quite a while and soon Theodore and Eleanor found the silence to be awkward. With nothing being said between the three of them, Eleanor decided to cheer up the mood between the three of them. She coughed a little, clearing her throat and started in a cheerful voice:

"So, Niavl," She turned around to look at him, a smile on her face. "You must be tired, right?"

Alvin didn't reply straight away. His head was still leaning against the window, his eyes focusing on the many objects that passed outside on the street, not realising that Eleanor was addressing his name....or more, the name that he made up when he meet Theodore and Eleanor and, due to this, himself knowing that his name wasn't "Niavl", Alvin didn't reply. But once his brain finally registered the fact that he was the one that made up the name and Eleanor was constantly saying it, he turned to face her with glassy eyes and said:

"What?" His voice was dry and swollen. "What did you say, Mrs. Seville," Alvin figured calling her by her formal name would be more courtesy of himself. He also figured that it would be rather rude to call her by her first name when they had only meet only four hours....well, technically, they met over twenty years ago, but Theodore and Eleanor didn't know that, of course.

Eleanor smiled and giggled a little. "I just asked if you were tired," She laughed a little. "I guess you answered that question without realizing it. And, please," Eleanor said in an almost begging voice. "Call me Eleanor; I can't stand being called "Mrs. Seville. It makes me sound....old,"

Alvin chuckled. "Whatever you say, Eleanor," He was happy he was, once again, allowed to call his friend but her, appropriate, name.

Theodore, too, smiled and asked as he looked into the car mirror, looking at Alvin's reflection: "You must have had a long day Niavl," Alvin looked at his younger brother's eyes reflected in the mirror and smiled back at him.

"You have no idea," Alvin said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry," Eleanor said in a reassuring voice as she continued to look at Niavl. "We'll be home in no time." She looked to Theodore. "How long is to we get home, Teddy-bear?"

"In about ten minutes, cupcake," Theodore replied as he smiled to his wife quickly and then looked back at Niavl's reflection in the mirror.

Alvin continued to stare into his brother's eyes, going over the opportunities that would later come up in the future, the opportunity for him to tell his younger brother who he truly was, what he was doing here and, most of all, to tell him how sorry he was for everything he did back in the past, to tell him that he loved him. Alvin was almost one hundred per cent positive that an opportunity like this would never arise again, and so now, he concluded, would be the best time to reveal everything. But, of course, he didn't say anything. Not with a death threat other his head by the scum of Rupert, the man that was marrying the girl he so dearly loved, Brittany Miler. Alvin didn't want that psychopathic murderous machine to take his brother's life and Eleanor's. Alvin had to stay quiet, whether he liked it or not, whether the opportunity was right there, Alvin had to decline it for, not only himself, but for his family.

"Umm....." Theodore hesitated, as his eyes directed back to the road. "I-I hope you don't mind me asking Niavl," His voice was shaky and Alvin could tell; he was nervous. "But, do you know if you are related to the Seville family?" Alvin could have sworn he heard Theodore whisper: "My family?"

Alvin's spirits rose a little, sensing that Theodore could tell who he (Alvin) truly was. After all, they were brothers; there was a connection between them that would never be lost. It was like his baby brother knew it was him; he just didn't know who he was. But even with this information in Alvin's head, he gave Theodore a questionable look, which Theodore saw and looked down a bit, to which Eleanor looked at Alvin in a weird way.

"It's just....." Theodore said in a small voice. "You look so familiar,"

Alvin wished he could say something anything that would stop any of this; he hated seeing his brother upset, even though, most of the time when they were younger, it was he (Alvin) who was causing Theodore most of the pain, in which he highly regretted, now. But Alvin couldn't say anything; no comforting words, nothing. He had to stay quite....for their safety, and he's.

"You could practically be....family," Alvin looked down feeling ashamed of himself. Here he was, his own fucking brother, here with him at last, upset, and Alvin was doing nothing but to sit there in the back and say nothing to him. He felt like a coward.....and he shouldn't be feeling this; he was trying to keep them safe. But his feelings told him other wise...

"I....don't think I am part of your family, Mr. Seville," Alvin said in a soft tone, looking out of the window, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He was hurting inside...badly.

"Well, where do you come from then?" Eleanor asked in a curious voice, her head to the side, somewhat. "I mean, it's not every day myself and Theodore see another chipmunk around L.A.... well, expect my sisters and Theodore's brother, of course,"

At once, Alvin looked back to Eleanor, his eyes wide like saucers, a tear running down his cheek. Did she.....did she just say....?

"Brother?" Alvin said in a hoarse voice. Eleanor looked confused at Alvin's reaction. Theodore looked back to the mirror and at Alvin's reflection.

"Yes; brother," Theodore said in a calm voice. "I have a brother, though I haven't seen him in a while," Theodore finished in a sad voice. Eleanor put a comforting paw to Theodore's shoulder. "He's name is Simon,"

"I'm sorry," And Alvin truly was. He was really sorry for his brother, Theodore, but he was so curious at the same time; where was Simon? "I didn't know,"

Theodore smiled weakly and said:

"It's OK, Niavl," Theodore put a paw to Eleanor's paw (which rested on Theodore's shoulder), smiled at her and said: "Thank you," Eleanor smiled back as she let her paw drop.

It was quite in the car for a little while longer. Theodore continued to drive, giving quick glances at Alvin, Eleanor was sitting comfortably and Alvin had his head down. The silence lingered, until Alvin said:

"No, it's I who should thank you two for taking me like this,"

And to this, Theodore and Eleanor grinned, broadly.

After another five minutes of constant driving, where nothing was said between the three of them, Theodore finally parked the car outside an apartment building. When Theodore announced, in a loud happy voice: "We're here!", Alvin immediately thought there was some mistake. And as Alvin got out of the car and took a better look at Theodore's and Eleanor's house, Alvin's worriness grew.

On first glances, the apartment building in which Theodore and Eleanor lived in, looked like a tingy, dirty, ridden, grimy looking building. Alvin saw windows were smashed, windows were blackened and the bricks which were the foundation of the building were covered in a grimy substance that Alvin didn't wish he knew what it was.

Alvin knew this place, knew this area when he was a teenager. It was one of the most dangerous places in the whole of the L.A. area. He remembered when he was a teenager (and a kid) being warned by his father, Dave, never to go near this area, no matter what. He remembered his brother's nodding in agreement. But here he was now, standing outside the place in which Theodore and Eleanor now lived in. Alvin's worriness grew by the second....

Theodore and Eleanor walked up a walkway which lead to the entrance to the building, while Alvin stood looking at the place in which both Theodore and Eleanor called "home". Alvin though it was the furthest thing away from a home; it looked more like a prison to him. He just couldn't get the feeling that Theodore and driven to the wrong place; surely this wasn't their home....was it?

Theodore and Eleanor were at the entrance, and once realized that Alvin was not by their side, they both turned to him and Theodore shouted:

"Niavl! Are you going to stay out here all night!?"

Once Alvin directed his eyesight to Theodore's and Eleanor's bodies, he shook his head and said in a distant voice:

"Err...no," He hoped he answered the question correctly. Once seeing Theodore's and Eleanor's smile, he knew he had answered the right answer.

"Well, come on, then!" Eleanor shouted.

Alvin walked up the disgusting pathway. He was trying his best not to stand on any glass bottles, garbage and...no, was that a needle? Alvin couldn't understand why his brother lived her, no! It had to be a mistake. And as Alvin walked closer, he noticed that one part of the building was more blackened than the rest; A fire had burnt the building.

Once Alvin reached both Theodore and Eleanor, he looked into his brother's soft eyes and asked:

"Err...Theodore, are you sure you live here? You didn't drive us to the wrong place have you?"

Theodore and Eleanor exchanged confused expressions.

"No," Theodore answered. "We certainly live here, and have been living here for almost two whole years,"

Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing; no, it couldn't be! It just couldn't be true, and his brain declined to believe any of it.

"Why do you ask?" Eleanor said with a suspicious expression on her face.

"No reason," Alvin muttered as he looked to the disgusting ground, rats and garbage around his feet. He was surprised he didn't jump in fright; with all the shit he saw today, he doubted a small rodent would scare him....

"Well, let's not stand here and get cold," Theodore said, grasping his paws together for warmth. Alvin could have sworn he heard Eleanor mutter under her breath: "Oh, shot"

"Let's get inside." And with that being said, Theodore turned to the grimy looking intercom feature near the entrance to the apartment. Theodore typed in a few numbers on the rusty panel, the door made a "buzzing" sound and Eleanor opened the door, allowing access into the building. Theodore walked in with Alvin behind and Eleanor close behind.

"Now, we're gonna have to climb a few steps," Theodore admitted as he walked towards a small staircase in the side of the dirty room. The first thing Alvin noticed about the building was the smell. It smelt like urine and faces. It was hard for Alvin not to gag, but Theodore and Eleanor looked as if they couldn't even smell anything.

Alvin saw that Theodore gave him a weird expression, but then was replace by an expression on "apologeticness" "Oh, I am sorry about the smell" Theodore said. "Me and Eleanor are just so used to the smell, we forget it's even there,"

"That's-" Alvin coughed, wishing for fresh air that would never surface. "-OK,"

All three chipmunks climbed the staircase, Alvin noticing graffiti written on the wall, things like:"Cock sucker" and "Handjobs in restroom for $1" and "CRACKPOTS RULE!". He also the most disgusting urine and sick stains covering most of the walls. He looked away to look at something else, which was hard to do due to the fact that there was little light.

"I'm afraid we live on the twentieth floor saw it is quite a climb," Eleanor said. Alvin muttered a "Alright," But, secretly, he wished they lived on the first floor; he didn't know how much he could handle to take. So far, he didn't like Theodore's and Eleanor's living conditions, and he couldn't see how it could get any worse....

After a trudging climb up the staircase, the three chipmunks had finally made it on the twentieth floor (Or as someone had named the floor by spray paint on the wall: "The Whore Floor"). Alvin wished there was no truth in those words whatsoever. His younger brother, Theodore, lead hi and Eleanor down a long winding corridor, with numbered door's on the sides, each door grimier and dirtier than the last. They went by each door....forty-three, forty-four, forty-five.....and even as they passed each door, Alvin could hear the most frightening voices, screams and shouts, he had ever heard in his life. A man was shouting: "FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU NOT LET ME FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!" The next thing Alvin heard a gunshot. He jumped a little, startled by the abrupt noise. Alvin stopped. He felt a comforting paw on his shoulder. He turned to see the comforting face of Eleanor.

"You get used to the noises after awhile," She said it as if it was traffic noise outside your apartment that you get used to hearing. Alvin nodded and continued to walk on ahead, stopping in front of Theodore, who had stopped in front of a which was numbered: "No. 55". Graffiti was written on in. The most offensive of all, Alvin noticed, was: "FERRAL WOODLAND CREATURES WITH RABBIS LIVE HERE!"

Alvin noticed his brother, Theodore took out a key and opened the front door to his house, not even giving a glance at the door. Alvin was sure he could hear sniffles coming from his still sensitive, younger brother. Alvin's knuckles clenched in anger. He walked in after Theodore and Eleanor closed the door, Alvin hoping the inside was much better than the outside; his hopes were shattered, of course....

Alvin's heart stopped beating for a minute when he saw the living conditions in which Theodore and Eleanor, presently, live in, the place they called "home", the place where they lived for two whole fucking years! It was a single room, with a small on suite bathroom. A mattress laid on the floor in the corner, pizza boxes and used cans scatter over it. A small black and white TV filled the room with light, as no lights were on. The garbage can was tipped over, the garbage spilled out and covering must of the floor with a gagging odour. A dirty couch with white stains covered it was in front of the TV. The walls were decorated in a grimy green color which made the room look even more horrible than it already was. The room lingered with the smell of beer and sweat. Alvin's heart broke.....

"Well," Theodore said, as he glanced around, smiling weakly. "This is it; home sweet home,"

"Seville!" Alvin blinked, hearing a grouchy voice screech his last name. On the couch, Alvin had failed to notice a figure of a fragile mean looking woman, sat on the couch. She was now standing and was walking to, not himself, but his brother. Alvin looked to Theodore and saw the fear in his eyes. "Your back at last you cheap, rodent!"

"Hello ," Theodore said as he backed up a little, but the old woman had Theodore gripped tightly around his collar.

"I want my payment, you swine," Ms. Schumenging said in a low dangerous voice.

"And yo-you'll get it, I promise," Theodore said in a fearful voice, his eyes sparkling with tears. "I will give you what you want as soon as I can,"

"You better," The woman let go of Theodore, and gave him a look that could kill a person. "Or I'm gonna have to pay you a little visit,"

Theodore nodded, vigorously, getting the idea. The woman bumped shoulders with Alvin, gave him a disgusted look and left the room, the door closing with a "Slam!" as she left.

Alvin fought back the urge to shout at the woman who just left the room; how dare she speak to Alvin's brother in such a way! But, for his safety, and for Theodore's, he said nothing. He was about to ask why a woman was in his (Theodore's) apartment, but that question was soon answered as two voices were heard.

It seemed Alvin has failed to see more than a woman on the couch, for two small children, one a boy and one a girl, were running towards Theodore with big smiles on their faces. "Daddy!" they both cheered as they came running to Theodore, who pulled them both into a hug.

"We missed you, daddy!" The boy squeaked. The girl nodded.

"I missed you too, muffins," Theodore said as he let his children go. The children both spotted Alvin immediately and back away, fear evident in their eyes.

"W-who that, daddy?" The frightened girl asked her father, a small, shaking, paw pointing at Alvin.

Theodore looked to Alvin and smiled. "Not to worry, muffins," Theodore said in a reassuring voice. "This is our friend, Niavl," This didn't seem to change the young children's expressions, Alvin noticed. "He's a _good_ friend," Surprisingly, Theodore's children moved a little closer to Alvin, though still a little weary and hostile.

"Niavl, this is Joseph-" Theodore gestured to the boy, who waved weakly at Alvin. "-And this is Little Suzie," The young girl looked away, shyly, waving a paw at Alvin.

The boy, Joseph, was no older than five years old. He had blonde, messy hair (Like Theo's), and his stomach was a little bigger than most boys his age. He had the most adorable face Alvin had ever seen on a kid and an air of "Sweetness" surrounded the boy. But, in a way, he looked different to Theodore and Eleanor. Like, he wasn't one hundred percent, like something was missing and Alvin couldn't pinpoint what, exactly.

His sister, was just as, if not, more, adorable than her brother. She was no older than three years old. Her hair was, too, blonde, and was in small ponytails (Like Eleanor's used to be). She too was a little bigger around the stomach. Despite this, she was a cutie to be hold.

Alvin was so upset. Theodore and Elmore had children and Alvin wasn't even there for the birth!

"Why he here, daddy?" Little Lucy asked in a shy voice.

"Well, he needs somewhere to stay for a while so he's going to stay here with us," The two children exchanged looks; they didn't know how to take this news, which Alvin could see what their expression meant.

Eleanor who, Alvin guessed had greeted her children already, was around the kitchen area. She opened a small fridge and took out a plate. A small piece of pecan pie was on the plate.

"Here's that pecan pie, as promised," Eleanor said as she walked to wards Alvin, the plate in her paws. She presented it to Alvin to take. But after seeing everything, Alvin pushed it back towards Eleanor.

"It's OK, I'm not hungry," Eleanor surprisingly, laughed at this.

"Don't be silly," she said, presenting him the plate, once more. "You need to eat,"

"But I don't-"

"I insist!" And Eleanor pushed it into Alvin's unwillingly, paws. "You must eat," She turned and went back to the kitchen.

"You better eat it," Theodore whispered to Alvin. "No-one has even questioned Eleanor's cooking," Feeling rather guilty with himself, Alvin started to eat the delicious pecan pie.

Theodore and his two children sat on the couch, the TV still on. Alvin looked at the three of them. After Alvin had finished the pie, he took to the kitchen and put the plate on a tall pile of unwashed plates. Just as he returned to his brother and his niece and nephew....he was an uncle!, Alvin heard Theodore ask:

"I need to see them, Joseph,"

"Don't wanna!" Joseph said in protest, kicking and scratching at Theodore.

"Come on, Joseph, I have to see...."

"No!" The little boy sobbed, trying desperately to get out of his father's grip. But as Alvin saw the boy try to struggle free, it was too late, for Theodore had already seen the bruises that were on his small body.

"Oh, Joseph!" Theodore's voice croaked at seeing the red and blue bruises covering the boy's back and arms, and legs too! "What happened?"

The boy sobbed harder, holding onto his father's shirt. Alvin couldn't watch any of this, so he closed his eyes tightly saying over and over in his head: "Wake up, wake up, wake up...."

Alvin could only hear his nephew sob and hear Theodore say:

"Suzie? What about you?"

Alvin the heard more crying but this time from his niece. After awhile, Theodore exclaimed: "Oh, my god! Who, Suzie, who?" The girl continued to cry.

"Wake up, Alvin!" Alvin though over and over in his head....in his head.....over and over in his head. "You can get out of this nightmare! You can wake up! You're Alvin Seville; you can do anything!" But not this....

"Theodore, what-?" It was the voice of Eleanor. She was previously in the bathroom but, evidently, had heard Theodore's shout. "What in good heaven happened!?" Silence....and then...."Are...are those, bruises?" Silence.....sobbing. "Who did this!? Who? Joseph, Suzie?" No answer.....Silence....sobbing....Heart's breaking....."J-Joseph...S-Suzie, you need to go to bed, now. I need a word with your, daddy," Alvin heard the crunching sound of small feet hitting garbage, sniffles leaving the way. Silence....and then.....

"YOU IDIOT!" The slap that Alvin had heard scarred the shit out of him so badly that he opened his eyes by accident. Eleanor's paws were on her hips, looking furious, tears still leaving her eyes. Theodore's paw was on his cheek, his eyes were red now, sore from crying so much. "How could you do such a stupid thing, Theodore!?"

Theodore didn't reply in a while; he was still crying.

"I didn't know...." He started in a small voice.

"Yeah, and look what happened to our children, teddy-bear!" Alvin could still hear his niece and nephew crying.

"She was the only one I could find," Theodore said, wiping his tears away. "I had no choice,"

"You could have chosen a woman who wasn't a child abuser!" Eleanor retorted, almost spitting.

"If I could change that, I would, but I can't," Theodore said , his eyes on the floor, new tears leaking out. "She was the cheapest I could find,"

"You should have known more about her-"

"I KNOW THAT, ELEANORE!" Theodore shouted, which really shocked Alvin to the bone; Theodore had never shouted when he was a kid or a teenager. "Don't you think I wish I had done that, now?"

"Well," Eleanor replied just as loud as Theodore. "Thanks to your ignorance, our children have been scared for life1"

"Don't blame this all on me! You're just as much to blame!"

"How is that, darling?" She said "darling" as if it was a curse word.

"You could have checked her out yourself, but you didn't!"

"That's because I was busy, Theodore!"

"Oh, how could I forget!" Theodore slapped a paw to his forehead. "Of course, you were working!" Eleanor glared at him.

"We are not to talk about that," She said in a low, uninviting voice.

"Who was it this time?" Theodore said in a mocking voice. "Was the druggy that lives on the fifth floor?" Alvin saw that Eleanor's fist was clenched.

"Oh, I know," Theodore said in a low voice, as he glared as dangerously at Eleanor. "It was Joseph's biological father, wasn't it?"

"Don't. Ever. Speak. Of. That. Man. In. This. Room!" Eleanor said in a low voice as she turned her back to Theodore.

"It was him wasn't it?" Theodore continued. "How much did he pay you? Ten bucks? Five bucks? How is that going to pay the bills, Eleanor!"

"You tell me!" Eleanor was facing Theodore once more, fresh tears on her face. "How is that job of yours going? Any luck at selling those cakes down on the streets?" Theodore furrowed his eyebrows.

"Stop it, Ellie," He warned her. "I'm trying my best!"

"And you've only made, how much this week? Ten dollars?"

"That is not for you to speak about,"

"Yes it is. We need the money, Theodore! If we don't have the money, we could lose this house. We could lose our hoe. We could lose our lives" And at this, Eleanor broke down into tears. She fell to the floor and cried her heart out. Theodore soon joined her and he brought her into a tight embrace. She cried into his shoulder and he cried into hers.

"What are we to do, Teddy?" She sobbed. "What are we to do?"

And Theodore replied with:

"We've got to stay strong, Ellie," You loosened his grip around Eleanor and dried her cheeks with his paw. "If we don't continue to do what we have to, to survive, that is when we will lose"

Eleanor continued to cry, again. "If only we had some help. If only we knew someone,"

And at that moment, Theodore looked up to Alvin who was standing near, looking down at the broken-down couple. A connection was made yet again, and a strong force pierced through Alvin; he wondered if Theodore could feel it too.

Theodore and Elmore finally stood, and both face Alvin.

"We're really sorry you had to see that, Niavl," Theodore said as his eyes never left Alvin's.

"Yeah," Eleanor said as she nodded her head. "We hope you don't think bad of us,"

Alvin shook his head. "Of course not," And he didn't. He was just shocked as hell, and his heart was aching from what he heard and saw. From Alvin could tell, Eleanor was using her body to be rented to males around the apartment building and was being paid little for her services. Theodore had a small stall outside the building and made little money, the two was at risk of losing their hoe and their kids had been abused by that mean woman who was here (She must have been a babysitter that Theodore hired while he and Eleanor went to the hospital to check on Little Alvie,) So far, Alvin hated everything he had seen and heard. He wished it was over.

But Alvin felt guilty too. His brother and Eleanor were at the end of their tether and both needed help desperately but no-one was helping at all. Why wasn't anyone helping? Simon was nowhere to be found so, he wasn't helping and Dave....Alvin didn't even know where Dave was. It seemed as Alvin was their only hope....but his life and theirs was on the line; Rupert would kill them!

"Are you sure you can't go to help from anyone else?" Alvin asked. Both Theodore and Eleanor shooked their heads.

"We've tried everything," Theodore said, deflated. "But no-one seems to want to help us. It seems we're on our own," Theodore started to cry a little and Alvin couldn't resist the urge to comfort his brother by gripping hi in a hug. Theodore's body seemed to stiffen a little. To reassure him, Alvin whispered:

"It's OK little brother-" And Alvin stopped immediately, letting go of Theodore straight away, moving backwards and casting his eyes to the floor. There as a deafening silence n the room until Eleanor asked:

"Teddy-baby, what's wrong?"

Alvin slowly lifted his head to look at the shocked face of his brother. Theodore's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He looked lost for words....

The earthquake had started in Alvin's head....

"Oh....my....gosh," Theodore whispered in a shocked voice. "Al-Alvin? Is that you?"

* * *

_**Although we see many horrors in our lives, somehow, we get through them. But there are times when we don't get through them. And, no matter how grim the outcome's look, we still fight ever on.**_

_**Be the fight. Be the help. Help those get through what looks to be a horrific outcome.**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was a hell of a long chapter to write, but it was worth it in the end!**

**What did you think? Sad, or what? I told ya it wasn't going to be happy!**

**If you don't understand any of the things going on Theodore's and Eleanor's life, just live the question a review or PM me!**

**Yes, this chapter is dedicated to those affected by the Haiti earthquake. This chapter is related to the problems that is affecting a lot of people, but also shows that, even at the worst of times, people still try to get through stuff (Like Theodore and Eleanor keeping happy for their kids, despite their life style).**

**Donations to help those in need is possible. Link is at the top of the page!**

**Reviews are most appreciated as always.**

**See ya next update! :)**


	23. What Would You Do?

**A/N:**

**The response from this story has been AMAZING! I got over 23 reviews since my last update (The most reviews I received for a single update, my I add,) and people have sent me tons of messages asking me when I'm going to update this fanfic! I'm overwhelmed.....no, seriously, I am!**

**I've been getting so many reviews saying that "Your AMAZING!!" I'm not amazing; you guys (All of my wonderful reviewers), you (You guys who keep reading this fanfic), are all AMAZING! Cause if it wasn't for you guys, this fanfic story would have been dead in the water, a long time ago! So, I thank you with all my heart for all of the support you have given me and this story!**

**By the way, the song this chapter title is based on, is closely to what's going on in the story!(Subscribe while your at it!) To listen to the song, go here:** **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=2PhSkpZIevw (Remove the gaps!)**

**Well, because my Inbox is now completely full with messages and I couldn't take any more demands from you guys (lol), I decided I left you hanging on the end of that cliff-hanger for long enough. Here's the update you've all been waiting for!!**

**I apologize that this update is a little overdue; I've so busy with college work and life in general.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

* * *

"_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money"  
_- City High

"What Would You Do?" by City High

* * *

Silence....Heart-beating.....sweat trickling down a neck....shock; all of this Alvin felt, sense, felt, but his thoughts were so much more intense than what he was feeling, presently:

"_Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, idiot!"_ Alvin thought over and over in his head, mentally beating himself up with a baseball bat, each hit more painful than the last heart-shattering hit.

Another part of his brain was thinking over the different possibilities and scenarios he could come up with in order to cover up his, unfortunate, slip up, revealing his true identity to his younger brother Theodore (who stared at him with unblinking eye, shock still evident in them) and to Eleanor, which occurred no less than a few minutes ago.

A part of his brain told him to explain to Theodore that it was mistake, that he didn't mean to call him "brother", that it was Alvin's body which unconsciously, grabbed hold of Theodore in a hug and said that.....word.....to him, because he, Alvin, deep down, felt terriblely sympathetic and just awful for Theodore and his family (which Alvin truly did feel), which Alvin expressed through his uncontrollable body movements. But Alvin knew, deep down, Theodore wouldn't fall for it. He may have been a little slow (and probably still is), but Theodore was no idiot; he would know Alvin was lying in an instant, he would know who Alvin truly was, the big brother he had lost all those years ago.

Another part of Alvin's brain told him to run; run as fast as he could from the disgusting apartment, away from the awkward room, run away from Theodore's shocked face.....run away from his brother.....just only, when he, finally, found him at last. Leaving Theodore's poor traumatized and badly abused children, Alvin's freaking niece and nephew for crying out loud, leaving Theodore and Eleanor to fend for themselves, to provide food and shelter which they badly needed for their children, despite living through the awful deeds that had go by in order to achieve such goals in life. Alvin couldn't do that, even with the door right behind him, inches away, almost inviting for him to open it and flee the scene, away from everything that was happening to his younger brother and the problems he, and his family, were going through. But if Alvin did do this, he would be as no good as the people he had already met in this godforsaken future; he once needed their help, needed their help to help him find his family. Did they help him? No, is the answer. So if Alvin did the same to Theodore, his younger freaking brother, what did that make Alvin? Just like them? All those people that ignore hi in a time of desperate need? Was it true? Alvin decided against all that.....

The last part of his brain told him to deny what he had said, that he didn't remember, didn't hear and didn't know what he was saying to Theodore at the time. Denial of the truth seemed like the logical answer as well; for if Alvin denied the truth, Theodore would drop the whole subject and Alvin would be keeping Theodore, his family, and himself (Alvin) safe. Alvin still hadn't forgotten the death threat from Brittany's douche bag and psychopathic fiancé, Rupert. If he had found out that Alvin had let slip his true identity to Theodore and Eleanor, Rupert would more than likely keep to his threat and make sure that the threat was seen to, nice and slowly.

Denial was the only option, it was the only way to keep Theodore, Eleanor, their children, and himself (Alvin), safe. And even though there was a slight possibility that Theodore would still believe Alvin was his brother no matter what (Even with Alvin's denial of the facts), Alvin still believed that this option was the way to go.

A small voice in the back of Alvin's head said in a voice that sounded so much of his brother, Simon:

"_I hope you know what you're doing,"_ Alvin thought the same thing.....

Alvin had chosen his option; the hard part was to go through with it.....

The room was silent as ever, signalling to Alvin that the shock had still not washed other either Theodore or Eleanor. Alvin didn't know this assumption was true either, for Alvin was looking down at the floor, not daring to look up. The two children who were in the corner of the room had also gone quiet; though Alvin didn't know if they had fallen asleep or not. The silence was overwhelming and Alvin felt like screaming, to break the horrid awkwardness and shock that lingered in the air around the room. But Alvin kept his cool, not screaming at all. He sighed, his hear-beating rapidly against his ribcage, anxious at what he was about to do, what he was about to see. If he had to go through with the option he had chosen, he better look up at least and see what will happen from there.

And so, with one last gulp, Alvin slowly raised his head, looking up at Theodore's body until he reached his eyes where they finally stopped and rested. The first thing Alvin saw in Theodore's eyes were a mixture of a few emotions all jumbled into one; he saw shock mixed with a lot of happiness, a tinge of sadness, a pinch of anger and a large portion of bewilderment. At seeing all of this, Alvin didn't know where to start; he didn't know whether Theodore would hug him or burst into tears at the sight of him. Alvin hopped it was the latter...

After a while, where nothing was said and nothing was done, Theodore finally, after what looked like a long thinking period in his mind (Which Alvin could see in his eyes), whether he should move or not, moved a step closer to Alvin and said in a just barely audioable and croaking voice:

"Al-Alvin?" The name came out as if Theodore wasn't quite sure if what he was saying was the true. To Alvin, it was like Theodore was trying out a word he had never used in his life. "It is you, isn't it?" Theodore looked at Alvin with hope in his eyes, a desperate hope, a longing hope, a hope....for Alvin? A hope that Alvin was defiantly in front of him? Was it that kind of hope?

A twang of emotions erupted inside of Alvin's body; he wanted scream "Yes! Yes! It's me, Theo! I've missed you so much!", another part of himself wanted to run out of the room, not being able to take that look in his brother's eyes, the emotion he saw, the sadness, the hope.....but, no!.....Alvin couldn't run away; he couldn't leave his brother in this state! Alvin felt panic, his heart-beating faster, sweat almost coming down in streams down his neck, a part of him wanting to abandon the option altogether and to just come out and say who he truly was....but Rupert would kill......Alvin couldn't.

Alvin dropped his head to the floor and murmured in quiet and shaky voice:

"I-I.....d-don't know w-what you're talking a-about, M-Mr. Seville," Alvin felt a single tear leak out of his left eye, trying his best to control his emotions. "I-I'm not w-who y-you think I am....."

Unfortunate for Alvin, Theodore didn't respond the way Alvin hoped he would:

"You.....are Alvin," Theodore said in a voice of total awe, taking another step towards Alvin (Which Alvin stepped backwards)."You must be.....Alvin, that is you?"

"No," Alvin croaked, his hear aching all the while as he lied to his brother. He thought over and over in his head: "It's to keep them, and yourself, safe. Be strong, Seville! Be strong!" Alvin slowly lifted his head and glanced at Theodore's still shocked face. "You must be.....I'm not Alvin,"

"You have to be!" Theodore somewhat exclaimed, not believing Alvin's lies for a minute. "You look.....I mean, you certainly look like Alvin....."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Seville," Alvin looked down, ashamed at what he was doing, saying to his brother; he wanted to hug him, to comfort him, to help him and to tell him: "Everything's gonna be alright,"

"_For their safety! For their safety!"_ Alvin kept on repeating in his head. "I think you are mistaken,"

"The clothes, the voice, the appearance..." Theodore said, not even listening to the lies coming out of Alvin's mouth, taking a good look at Alvin's appearance. "You look exactly like him! You must be, Alvin!"

Alvin was becoming rather frustrated towards Theodore's persistence to not believing Alvin's words. He wished he would just accept what he, Alvin, was telling him and drop the matter all at once. Alvin looked up from the floor and looked into Theodore's eyes, hoping Theodore would hear his desperate pleas to accept what he was telling him. "I'm trying to save you!" Alvin thought, concentrating hardly, saying the same thing over and over in his head all the same. But the telepathic connection between Alvin and Theodore must have been engaged, for Theodore continued not to accept anything Alvin had said to him. And with all this frustration built inside of him, Alvin blurted out:

"I am not your brother! I'm not Alvin!" But as he said this, Alvin clutched a paw over his mouth, wishing he had never said anything at all. He realised what he had just said, what information he had just revealed to his brother which didn't make Alvin's denying words look any better for him.

Theodore's eyes widened at hearing the words that escaped Alvin's lips. "It is you, isn't it Alvin!?" Theodore said in an almost hopeful voice, his voice raising in volume and pitch by a fraction. Was that happiness Alvin heard in his voice? Alvin hoped so.....

"You wouldn't know my brother was named 'Alvin'," Theodore continued to say, his voice high, his facial expressions a mixture, tears sparkling by the corners of his eyes. "I never told you my brother was named 'Alvin'!" Theodore exclaimed triumphantly.

There was a slight silence where nothing was said between the two chipmunks; one diverting his eyesight and the other was looking at the other one. This silence was short lived, for Theodore took a few tentative steps forward and said in a voice full with emotion, his green eyes sparkling:

"Alvin, that is you, isn't it?"

Theodore was waiting for a confirmation from Alvin who, obviously, wasn't responding to any of Theodore's constant provoking to hear Alvin reveal his true identity. Alvin looked down and sighed; he saw the situation was hopeless. There was no talking Theodore out of it now; he knew now, deep down, who Alvin truly was and nothing that Alvin said would change his mind. There was only one option out of this and even though Alvin didn't want to choose this option, his brain telling him that he was jeopardising his and his brother's life, Alvin had no other option but to choose this option whether he liked it or not.

And so, hating himself of what he was about to do, Alvin sighed and said in a low, whisper:

"Yes," Alvin looked up at his brother, feeling the tears leaving his eyes, looking directly into his brother already tearful, green orb like eyes. "It's me, Theodore," Alvin finally took a few small steps forward towards his brother, not really knowing how he would react. Alvin's heart was aching, longing, wanting to hold his brother in an embrace, to tell him everything....but should he really? The more he revealed everything out into the open, the more he was risking Theodore, Eleanor, his niece and nephew's and his own life; he still hadn't forgotten Rupert's deadly threat. The hurtful and deadly words still rang in Alvin's head like a fire-alarm:

"You tell them who you are and what almost happened, I'll kill you," Alvin remembered how Theodore and Eleanor had almost caught Rupert killing Alvin outside of the hospital, where he threatened Alvin not to reveal anything to them. But now that was over. Alvin had ruined everything.....again. What would happen now?

"It's Alvin," Alvin said, trying desperately trying to control his voice, hoping his voice wouldn't brake. Alvin saw Theodore's expression; he looked like he was about to cry....with happiness! Alvin couldn't resist to smile at this. "It's your brother," How Alvin wanted to hug his brother.....just once, just to say he had, to feel the contact, just for a bit, to express everything he had wanted to say to him all in one hug.....but should he? No....yes!....no.....he couldn't make up his mind..... "I have returned to you...."

Surprisingly for Alvin, he didn't have to make up his mind; the decision was already made for him. Theodore pulled Alvin to his body and pressed him close to his body, grabbing Alvin in a tight hug, his paws tightly gripped around Alvin's body. Alvin was sure he felt Theodore trembling, heard sniffling, and felt tears travel down Alvin's neck. Alvin was stiff at first, but after he felt Theodore hugging him affectionately, Alvin returned the hug, and no longer than he had started to hug back, Alvin too was crying with his brother, both together, reunited, at last.

Both brothers cried for at least a few minutes, not caring about anything else around them. After which time, both brothers broke apart, which Alvin didn't want to happen; he wanted to continue to hug his brother, not wanting to let go; he hoped Theodore felt the same way. But, he knew, he would have to let go in the end, no matter how heart-breaking it was for him; just when he had found him, hugged him, he was pulled apart. Alvin dried his tears, a little ashamed that he had cried in front of his little brother. But, as Alvin could see, Theodore didn't really mind at all; he too wiped his eyes dried.

"I....can't believe this," Theodore choked out, sniffling a little as he wiped the tears away fro his face. "Alvin, your.....back!" His voice seemed to heighten was filled with emotion. But as Alvin looked at his brother, he saw a small smile on his face....

"Nothing gets past you, huh, little bro," Alvin too was wiping the remaining tears that were still stained on his face. Alvin smiled a little at Theodore, hoping his little joke had brightened the mood, and as Theodore returned the smile, Alvin was confirmed that his joke had done the trick.

"Hey!" Theodore exclaimed, giggling a little through his hoarse voice. "I'm just as tall as you are now!" Theodore had a point.

"Yeah," Alvin agreed, waving a paw aimlessly, wiping off Theodore's retaliation. "You may be just as tall as I am," Alvin put both of his paws on Theodore's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "But you will always be my baby brother,"

Theodore smiled. "And you will always be my big brother," Theodore replied. Alvin pulled him into another tight embrace, in which Theodore returned.

"I've waited so long to see you again," Alvin said, fighting back tears, yet again, all the while, his head on Theodore's right shoulder, a paw, now on the back of Theodore's head, his paw touching the blonde untidy fur that rested on Theodore's head. "You have no idea,"

The hug was, once again broken, and Theodore looked into Alvin's tearful eyes with hurtful eyes. Alvin looked startled. "But, why?" Theodore asked confusion evident in his voice. "Why didn't you return to us, to me, sooner?"

Alvin looked down, now standing the emotion he saw in his brother's eyes. Alvin didn't answer; he didn't say a word.

"Where have you been all this time?" Theodore asked, in which Alvin didn't answer, straight away, back.

"I have been in a coma," Alvin answered, simply, still not looking into his brother's eyes. "I've been in a coma for almost ten years, resting in a hospital....."

There was stunned silence where, for once, Theodore didn't reply to anything Alvin had said. Alvin figured it was due to the fact that Alvin had been in a place where Theodore and his family could have come and visit hi anytime, but Theodore didn't visit him; he couldn't have, otherwise, he wouldn't have asked Alvin where he had been for almost ten years. Theodore didn't even know where he had been....

"You mean," Theodore croaked out. "You've been in a hospital all this time!?"

Alvin nodded his head as an answer. Theodore gasped. Alvin looked back up, but he didn't see Theodore's emotional face; he saw Theodore looking down.

"I could have visited you anytime," Theodore sobbed out, Alvin hearing hoarse breathing that obviously came from Theodore. "But I didn't. I didn't visit you at all," And at this, Theodore turned his back around to face Alvin. "I forgot about you," he said in a low, angry, depressing voice. "I'm sorry...."

Alvin, hearing the emotions in his little brothers voice, felt a twang of sympathy to go out to him. "It's OK-" Alvin started as he put a comforting paw on his brothers shoulder, but his paw was swiped off as Theodore turned back round and faced Alvin with a angry and tearstained face.,

"No, it isn't!" Theodore shouted, startling Alvin and causing him to jump. "You was in hospital in a coma and I was living my life!" Theodore seemed to gesture his anger with his paws.

"You're my....brother, and I didn't even visit you!" Theodore started to pace around the room, his movements starting to become vicious as he did so; Alvin had never seen this side of his brother and, truth be told, he didn't like it one bit.

"I've been with Eleanor this whole time, trying to make a living, not even getting any grades cause I didn't pass that fucking cookery exam back in high school!" Alvin looked closely at Theodore's body; his paws were clenched in fists, his tail was swishing from side to side, his eyes looked.....sad. Alvin didn't dare to move, afraid his brother would attack him.

"I couldn't even get into a college, not with my grades! I couldn't do anything with my life! My fucking, shitty life! I had to get a job; and didn't have any skills! I didn't get any job at all; I got nothing, like I usually got in life; nothing!" Alvin sensed that Theodore must have been feeling like this for a very long time. And now that Alvin showed up, the true reason why Theodore's life was so screwed (Even though Theodore was too blind in rage to see it as his brother's fault), the built up anger that he had been harvesting for almost ten years was finally released in an explosive way.

"I couldn't even stay at home; everything had already gone to crap!" Alvin's stomach turned and twisted and he closed his eyes, wishing to, ironically, block out his brother's words; Alvin didn't like what he was hearing at all. Something had happened back at home, something terrible..... "I lived with Eleanor in the end. Though her life wasn't even as good as mine! She had already been kicked out, and we had no-where to live,"

After constantly pacing up and down, Theodore turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen. He was thinking of doing something, and Alvin's stomach flipped-flop at what Theodore was going to do. By the sink, a baseball bat was lying on the floor (Theodore had brought it for safety reasons; more to Eleanor's constant bickering to buy one). Theodore picked it up.

"I had to work on the streets, sell anything I could," Theodore said in a low voice, his eyes concentration on the baseball bat in his paws. "I sold enough to buy an apartment in one of the roughest neighbourhood in the whole of the L.A area. It wasn't much, put it was the cheapest thing we could buy. And after a few years, Eleanor was......pregnant...."

SMASH!

It was a heart-stuttering sound that would have woken anyone up who was in the room, or the apartment building for that matter. Some residents and neighbours even shouted: "Shut the fuck up, you woodland fuckers!!" and "Shut up, Seville!" The sound was so startling that Alvin had jumped and had, accidently, fallen backwards onto the floor. He looked up and saw the scene in front of him: Theodore had hit the pile of plates that were stacked high in the sink, but were now in pieces on the floor. Alvin heard the screams of two children and a shriek of "THEODORE!" from Eleanor. But Theodore seemed to ignore the noise and continued to smash as many kitchenware objects with the baseball bat in his paws, as he shouted:

"I WASN'T EVEN THE BABY'S FATHER!"

SMASH!

Cups smashed to pieces, fell to the floor, small smashing noises as pieces impacted with the floor.

_Stop.....this....now!_

"LIVING ON FUCKING SHIT!"

CRASH!

Cups, plates, cutlery that were previously on the counter, were now on the floor, some in pieces, some damaged.... Smash! Smash! Smash!

"THEODORE, STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" Eleanor's scream went unheard....

"NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!"

BUZZ-SMASH-CRASH!

The TV screen was hit multiple times, each hit stronger and more powerful than the last one. Sparks emitted from the TV set. Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Children, crying......

"NO POINT IN LIVING!"

Theodore had abounded his weapon and was furiously kicking the TV with his right foot, repeatedly, sparks starting to touch other objects.....

"THEODORE, NO! DON'T!"

Alvin screeched in pain as he put his paws to his head. A pain, so fierce had started to penetrate his mind. He hadn't felt this pain in quite awhile since he awoke in the future; he thought he had gotten rid of it; apparently, he was wrong. He shut his eyes in pain, but tried hard to concentrate on what was happening around him.....

"NO FUTURE FOR ME1"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"

CRASH! SMASH! _Was that glass smashing on the floor?_

Sobbing.......heart-aching......distressed....

"THIS IS MY FAUT!"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"BUT YOU ARE, ELLIE!"

SMASH!

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT, THEO!"

"Then whose is it?"

"His!"

And the pain that seemed to take over Alvin's mind, vanished without a trace. To this reaction, Alvin opened his eyes instantly. The room was almost silent; the only sound Alvin heard was soft sobbing from his niece and nephew. Alvin stood up, slowly, his head aching. His eyes looked around the room, but then he hoped he hadn't. The room was a mess; plates, cups, cutlery were all, either, smashed in pieces or covered the floor. The TV set was on the floor, the screen cracked so badly that Alvin could practically look into the TV set.

Theodore was other by the kitchen area, his face a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Eleanor, however, was other on the mattress that was other in the far corner of the room. She was cuddly her two children, almost covering them in a protective sort of way.

"What?" Theodore said in almost a whisper, looking to Eleanor then to Alvin. "This is Alvin's fault?"

"Yes," Eleanor replied, not looking at Theodore but, rather, at Alvin, shooting hi daggers all the while in his direction. "Alvin caused all of this,"

"H-how?" Theodore asked his love, in what Alvin saw as an "un-trusting" voice.

Eleanor seemed to sigh. "_He _was the one that ruined your cookery examination all those years ago in high school," She said "He" as if he was a plague. "If he hadn't ruined your examination, you would have passed, gone to the best chef college and become a top chief!" Theodore looked at Alvin again. "This is his fault!"

Silence....hearts-beating......shock.....

"Al-Alvin?" Theodore's shaky voice came out. "Is this true?"

Alvin could lie, he could if he wanted to, could deny the whole thing. But, Alvin figured it was more than likely that Theodore would figure out Alvin was lying. Alvin sighed, deeply. He looked down and nodded his head.

"You see!" Came Eleanor's voice, loudly. "This is his fault, Theo. Not yours," Silence for a bit. "Don't you remember what happened all those years ago, Theo?"

"N-No," Theodore sounded as if he just learnt that all babies are made me a male and a female. "I can't remember anything that happened in my life, until....." Silence, yet again. ".....Alvin was out of my life,"

Alvin looked up, slowly. Theodore's face was filled with shock, surprisement and sadness.

"Do you see what you've done, Alvin!?" Eleanor spat in Alvin's direction, saying Alvin's name as if it was nothing but faeces. "Do you see what damage you have done!/"

Alvin was a mess of emotions; distressed, hurt, angry. His brother had repressed everything about himself (Alvin) too forget about all the painful things Alvin had ever done to him so he, Theodore, can go on and live his life. It hurt Alvin deeply....

"Yes," Alvin's answer came out, strained. "I do see what I have done, Eleanor,"

"And don't you have anything else to say for yourself?" Eleanor's voice raised in volume. Anger could practically feel the hate that was pushed into his face. "You ruined mine and your brother's life!" She said this as if she couldn't belief what she was hearing. "You ruined everything for us and you don't have anything else to say!?"

But Alvin did have something to say.....

"Fuck you," It came out simply, with no emotion behind it what so ever.

"Excuse me!?" Eleanor exclaimed loudly.

"You're just as much to blame for this than I am!" Alvin replied, back. "You could have taken control of your life, instead of become a whore!"

"What would you do, Alvin!?" Eleanor shouted, fuming, her eyes a blaze with fire. "What would you do if your son and daughter were at home, crying their eyes out because they have no food to eat!?" Eleanor tightened her hold around her children, protecting them, as if Alvin was about to attack. Tears were starting to escape her eyes, he voice becoming hysterical: "Because their starving of hunger! Huh!? Tell me; what would you do!?"

Alvin didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Eleanor shouted. "You would have done nothing,"

Alvin clenched his fist, unconsciously. Both children whimpered and held on tighter to their mother, hiding their faces with their paws, not wanting to look at Alvin.

"No, mommy!" Little Suzie, whimpered as she sobbed. "Make the bad man go away! Please, make him go away!" Her brother wasn't in as good of state....

"Don't let him hurt me, mommy!" Joseph held to his mother for dear life. "Daddy!" Theodore looked down at Joseph. "You said....h-he was our friend!" He sobbed his little heart out....

Theodore looked at Alvin for a long time. He stared into Alvin's eyes and Alvin stared back, thinking as he did so: "Come on, Theo! I would never hurt you! I'm your brother, you have to trust me!" And after awhile, Theodore's eyes widened a little. Did he hear Alvin's thoughts?

"H-he is Joseph," Theodore replied to Alvin's nephew in a shaky voice.

"No, he isn't," Eleanor said in a low, stern voice. "He ruined out lives Theo! How could you trust him?"

And Theodore replied with four words:

"Because his my brother," Theodore smiled weakly, and Alvin returned the weak smile. Alvin turned to Eleanor and saw a sour expression on her face.

"A brother that ruined everything!" Eleanor exclaimed, sounding as if she didn't know if Theodore knew what he was talking about. "You can't trust him, teddy-bear!"

"Don't you speak to me about trust, cupcake!" Theodore exclaimed back, and at this, Alvin felt a huge wave of happiness hit him, his brother loyalty to him so unconditional out of love. "The last guy you trusted made you pregnant!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Eleanor shouted back. By this time, she was standing up and was a few feet away from Theodore. "I was drunk that night....."

"And then he took advantage of you because you trusted him and you believed every word that came out of his mouth!" Theodore was staring to breathe heavily now, his eyes were sprinkling with near tears.

"No!" Eleanor shocked out, tears falling. "He was drunk as well......and one ting lead to another,,,,,it didn't mean a thing, Theo baby....."

"How many times are you going to stick by that likely story of yours?" Theodore asked in a low voice as he crossed his arms.

"It's the truth! It was stupid mistake I and he made and a day doesn't go by when I don't think how I regret what I did....." Eleanor looked away from Theodore and looked to the ground.

"And how does Joseph's father feel about this?" Theodore asked, his voice rising in volume by the second. He grabbed the baseball bat once more and hit the cabinet doors as he shouted:

"HOW DOES MY BROTHER, SIMON, FEEL ABOUT THIS!?"

"_No......not......Simon was Joseph's father!? No, that can't be!"_

"Was it all snide jokes behind my back!? I bet you had a good laugh about it, didn't yah!?"

"No," Eleanor's voice came out in a quiet sob. "It wasn't like that......"

"Of course it wasn't," Theodore had stopped demolishing the kitchen area. His voice was quiet now. "I'm just a joke to you, ain't I, Ellie....cupcake," Theodore looked down to the floor.

Eleanor stepped forward and kissed Theodore on the cheek. "You're not a joke, Theo," she in a loving voice. "I love you," She kissed him again.

"But this is Alvin's fault." She looked at Alvin, glaring. "Why are lives are like this, why we're arguing, why everything is messed up; it's all Alvin's doing,"

Theodore looked to Alvin.

"That is why I don't trust hi," Eleanor revealed, as she put a paw to Theodore's cheek and pulled his face into her emerald eyes. "He has to go,"

Alvin looked at Theodore; saw the conflict in his brother's eyes, not knowing what to do. Eleanor stepped away from Theodore.

"I-if you d-don't get rid of A-Alvin, me and kids are leaving you, Theodore," Eleanor's threat came out shaky and wobbly. Theodore looked to Alvin and then back at Eleanor, a distressed look in his eyes. Theodore's eyes rested on Alvin and the back to Eleanor, one more time, and chocked out:

"I-I can't. His my brother and I love him....."

Eleanor's face seemed to crack into a face of sadness and disbelief. "You love him more than me, I see......" She nodded her head.

"No," Theodore chocked. "Don't twist what I'm saying, Ellie!"

But Eleanor seemed to not be listening to Theodore; she was other by the mattress and was gently waking up Alvin's niece and nephew, he had, somehow, fallen asleep through all of the commotion. The children stirred awake. Eleanor grabbed both child by the hand and headed for the door.

"No," Theodore was over by the door in a flash, his arm blocking Eleanor's exit. "Please.....don't leave me, Ellie...cupcake. I love you....." Alvin saw Theodore's eye beg with Eleanor's.

Eleanor came closer to Theodore and said to him:

"Then get rid of Alvin,"

Theodore stopped still, hung his head and said in a miserable voice:

"I can't," Eleanor nodded her head, tears leaving her eyes.

"Say good-bye to daddy, muffins," Eleanor said in a breaking voice.

Joseph stepped forward to Theodore. Theodore came down to his level and both hugged each other. "Where am I going, daddy? Why is mommy upset?"

"You're just....going away for awhile," Theodore said as he groomed Joseph's face. "Mommy is....just upset that she's leaving,"

"And you're coming too, right?" Theodore didn't answer his question; he let the boy figure it out on his own...which he would. Theodore hugged his daughter and whispered in her ear:

"My precious princess muffin," Theodore stroked her fur affectionately. He looked into her adorable eyes, which were filled with confusion. "You....you be a good girl, you hear?"

Little Suzie merely nodded. "Why do we have to leave, daddy?"

"You have to leave with mommy....."

"But, why?"

"Trust me, princess," Theodore merely answered as he gave his daughter one last hug. "Trust me,"

Alvin didn't know how much he could take. And this was bad as well; if Eleanor told anyone that she knew who Alvin was, Rupert would surely come and kill hi...kill her and the kids!

"Eleanor," Alvin started to say, but was cut off.

"Shut up, Alvin!" Eleanor exclaimed. "This all your fault. The least you could do is be quite," It was hopeless....everything was hopeless.....they were doomed.

"It's time to go, muffins," At this being said, Theodore stepped aside, allowing Eleanor and the children to leave. But just as this was said, Joseph ran back to Theodore, hugged his legs and said loudly:

"Not without daddy! Not without daddy!"

Eleanor pulled on her son, releasing his grip to Theodore. Theodore just looked away from Joseph's distraught face.

"We have to leave, Joseph!" Eleanor said as she continued to pull.

"No!" And Joseph held on, tighter. "Daddy is coming too!"

But, alas, the little boy was wrong, for once Eleanor had finally released the boy's grip fro Theodore, the boy was leaving his "father" behind, screaming: "Daddy! I want daddy!", kicking and scratching as Eleanor carried hi other her shoulder, as he, Little Suzie and Eleanor walked down the corridor and away from the apartment. The last thing Alvin and Theodore heard was the scream: "Daddy, I love you!" There was nothing more.....silence.....

Theodore slowly turned to face Alvin. Alvin didn't know what to say, what to do, how to take the pain go away that his brother was, obviously, feeling right now.

"Theo...." Alvin started. "I don't know what to say-"

"Then say nothing," Theodore replied, darkly. "Say nothing at all,"

"I.....I'm sorry....."

"It's too late for that, Alvin!" Theodore said as he wiped tears from his face. "I already choose my choice,"

Suddenly, Alvin's nose caught a smell; a smell he didn't previously smelt but now could. Alvin looked around and gasped. The TV set that Theodore had kicked was now on fire, the flames getting bigger and stronger.

Alvin backed away. Theodore, however, looked at the scene, mesmerized.

"Theodore, we have to put the fire out!" Alvin shouted, panicky.

"It's too late...."

"Then, we must escape the-"

"It's too late for that as well, Alvin,"

Alvin looked to his brother, a confused expression, no doubtfully, on his face.

Theodore walked over to the TV, inches away from the flames. He looked to Alvin with tears in his eyes and said in a croaky voice:

"I love you, Alvin,"

And it hit Alvin there and then, the earthquake that subsided in his head, going off once again:

Theodore was about to kill himself.....

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG! **

**I didn't intent of ending this chapter with such a cliff-hanger! This story is taking a whole new turn! Why the hell did I write this sad depressing chapter in the first place!?**

**I told you Theodore and Eleanor's life's were dramatic! And Theodore! Poor guy, and Eleanor and the kids.....how the heck did I write this thing!?**

**Weird thing is, today in English class my teacher told the class about Greek tragedies; in which A hero causes himself to lose everything he holds dear......just like Alvin does in the fanfic story! I guess that's why this story is under "Tragedy" I just thought that was a little wired.....**

**Just to let you all know, I have posted my first chapter to my new AlvinXSimon fanfic story: "Mischievious Experiments". If I get a lot of reviews I will continue to write more, so go and read it now! Thanx guys! You ROCK! :)  
**

**You know, reviews get me so motivated, right? The more you review, the more I try to outdo myself in the next chapter!**

**So, if you want to know what happens next, continue to review and I will continue to write!**

**Reviews are always appreciated as always! :)**


	24. Do You Feel Like A Man When You Push Her

**A/N:**

**You guys (and girls!) continue to AMAZE me with your constant feedback and positivity! I received 20 reviews since I updated and it all thanks to you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! ROCK ON!!!!!!!**

**OK, first of I hope every person enjoyed that very special day (Valentine's Day) with that very special someone and hope your day was enjoyed with the person you loved most....that is, to all you couples. To all you lonely singles out there (like myself), hope you ate chocolate, watched a romantic movie by yourself (Titanic!) and cried yourself to sleep....I joke, people. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day! (Sorry I'm a bit late for saying that).**

**Second of, I have been off College for a whole week, but I haven't had a lot of time to write my fanfics. But, I have found a lot of time now.**

**Thirdly, In light of the lovey dovey holiday which is Valentine's Day, I'm sorry this fanfic hasn't been really "Romantic" yet (There's a lot of "Tragedy" though, lol), though there are hints of romance. Good news is that the romance is slowly coming! Just you wait people; big s*it is going to go down soon!**

**Sorry it's a little shorter than the previous chapters.**

**I think that's it. Only a few more left to say.....**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some violence and some sex references and some strong language. You have all be warned!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

* * *

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?"  
_– The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

"_Face Down_" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

The flames that were burning around the TV set in which Theodore had kicked down and destroyed were now furiously spreading at an alarming rate, spreading to anything that it possibly could. The fire of death, the fire of sadness in which was Theodore's retribution, had spread to the mattress which was located in the far corner of the room, the mattress in which Theodore's children were sitting on only moments ago. The mattress was a light, the flames stronger, brighter and bigger than ever.

The kitchen area was already beginning to become a danger zone, soon, Alvin guessed, nothing but sot would be left. The counters were already caught in the fire's fury.....and the oven....and there goes the microwave, everything was now in a huge blaze of fire, said fire not caring what and who it destroyed in its path. Next, the fire made its way other to the cheap and horrible looking sofa which, in a quick amount of time, was in flames straight away.

Theodore's apartment burnt down right in front of him. His apartment more looked like the opening to hell itself, the flames as bigger than ever. These flames (Alvin imagined if flames had any consciousness), would have regretted being any bigger than what they were previously were, for the flames had triggered a small fire alarm which was located o the ceiling in the middle of the room. But no water fell from the ceiling to wash the death flames away from the premises'; the flames continued to spread, to destroy......to kill.

And one broken down chipmunk, one brother that Alvin had only found on this very day, was standing before the flames of hell, readying to take a step into the flames and joins the millions of souls which were imprisoned in the land of torture and suffering. Alvin couldn't see what expression Theodore had on his face, but by his body movement, Alvin guessed it was an expression of pure sorrow, of lost....of hopelessness, and oh how Alvin befriended such expressions of the past few days, and, by the luck of it, his younger brother were now experiencing said expressions; to feel said expression which accompanied an amount of emotions.

Theodore's body was still, not moving at all, his arm's down by his side. At first, Alvin thought he assumed wrong when he saw Theodore turn to him and said "I love you, Alvin" and then turned back to the flames and stand in front of said flames. But, only seconds after Alvin believed, he quickly changed his mind, as he knew Theodore was in a state of mind were his body was readying himself for what he was about to do; Alvin had seen some of his friends when he was a teenager do as Theodore was doing, the moments when they were about to commit that awful crime, suicide. Alvin called it the "Hesitation Jitters".....for obvious reasons. For awhile Theodore did nothing; he just stood there, staring at the flames, the smoke rising to the ceiling.

That is, until.....

Theodore took out a piece of paper from his right hand pocket and looked down (Alvin assumed he was looking at the piece of paper). He then started to shake a little and Alvin could just about hear Theodore sniffing over the crackling of the flames. Theodore also said something in a muffled voice but, alas, Alvin didn't hear what he had said. Theodore the piece of paper in his pocket, and fell forwards into the flames....

Time seem to slow down for Alvin, like something out of a futuristic movie Alvin had seen at the cinema's with his old friends. Alvin didn't hear anything; he didn't hear the crack of the rising flames, the alarm that had, finally, seemed to go off. It was quite...it was silent...nothing; nothing more and nothing less. All that Alvin could see was his brother's body, his soul, falling into the flames, Alvin not wanting to believe what he saw. The earthquake was still shaking the room.....

"_This can't be happening_," Alvin thought in shock and despair. "_This can't be real. Theodore couldn't....he wouldn't....he...._" did. That was the only problem; Theodore was doing that Alvin was struggling to deny; Theodore was committing suicide and he was doing right in front of Alvin's tearful eyes.

And after awhile, something clicked in the back of Alvin's head, the back of his mind:

"_This is happening!_" that annoying voice screamed at him. "_This is happening, you idiot! Do something!_"

But then, Alvin heard another voice, that small voice that sounded like his other brother; Simon Seville;

"_Don't be stupid_," the voice said in a matter of factly voice. "_You have to leave this apartment, immediately._" Alvin couldn't believe what he had just heard....

"_What!?_" Alvin thought back, not registering what the voice had said. "_I can't leave my baby brother to die! What's wrong with you!?_"

"_There's nothing wrong with me,_" the voice retorted back. "_It's you that there's something wrong with,_"

"_What do you-?_"

"_Idiot!_" The moments ago calm voice, shouted. "_You're in a room that is burning down and your just standing there doing nothing! Leave or you will face the same consequences as your brother!_"

The voice couldn't be serious; could it? It wanted to just.......leave! And not save his own brother?...his own brother!!!!

"_You want me to just let my brother die for the safety of my own life!?_" Alvin asked himself (Which the voice was).

The voice did say nothing for a while, but then it croaked out in a dark voice, so unlike its own:

"_Sacrifices must be made for the safety of others....including your own_,"

Alvin let that, rather, hard-hitting and hard-to-go-by information and advice, sink into his mind, letting the true meaning of the of the words take their effect. Sure, it made sense and there was a hint of truth in it, Alvin agreed......but, that saying was going way too far with his brother!

"_You have a higher possibility survival rate if you leave the building without your brother!_" The small voice continued to explain. "_Your brother would be, more than likely, unconsciousness, and therefore you will have to carry him. With the extra weight, it will take you longer to leave the building, therefore giving the flames more of a chance to end both of your lives; your "heroic deeds" would be all for nothing....._"

Another fair point, Alvin admitted. Tears feel down his cheeks at the truth he was being told; that he should let his brother...just...die....

"_Do the smart thing, Alvin_," Alvin was a little taken aback at this; the voice had never referred to Alvin with its, his name. "_Turn around and leave the building at once....._"

From what Alvin could see, he had to choices; do the smart and logical thing and leave the building, in doing so, allowing his brother to die and giving Alvin more of a chance to leave the building and save himself. Or.....Alvin could follow his heart, save his brother, but at the slight chance of not making out of the building in time, for Alvin would probably have to carry Theodore's body. He had two big choices to make, but with such little time to make a decision in.

The voice had a valid point; what if Alvin didn't make it alive with his brother in his arms because he would be slowed down by his brother's unconscious body? What if the building collapsed on them? What then? It didn't sound like a smart thing to do, now that Alvin gave it a bit more of a think over. The smart and logical thing to do, the decision with a higher possibility of Alvin's survival was the first choice; to leave and not save his brother. It did have a higher survival rate, after all....but was it really-? His brain and his heart were having a constant battle, both persuading Alvin to take their sides. Follow his heart or follow his brain?

After a think, Alvin knew the choice he was going to make....

"THEODORE!!!" Alvin screamed at the top of his voice. "NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, time resumed to its normal speed, and at this speed many things happened: Alvin could hear many sounds now; the crackling of the flames, the loud fire alarm going off. He could smell the burning of the objects around him....Theodore feel into the flames, Alvin scrambled other to Theodore's body, pulling out of the flames as quickly as he could, pulling as hard as he could. Alvin dropped to the floor, grabbed hold of Theodore's legs and dragged Theodore's unconscious body away from hell's fire, the flames crackling in protest at not being able to take another soul to the underworld of gloom.

"_What are you doing?_" the small voice shouted in a disapproving voice in Alvin's head.

"_I'm doing the right thing,_" Alvin merely stated back, as he continued to pull Theodore out of the room.

"_You'll be kill-_" Knowing what the voice was going to say, Alvin replied back with:

"_At least we'll be killed together!_" The voice was silent, but then murmured.

"_Idiot,_"

Alvin continued to drag Theodore's limp body out of the apartment room. The loud alarm continued to go off. Many of the building's residence shouted things like: "Turn that fucking alarm off, Seville, or I'm gonna come up there and cook me a nice chipmunk stew!" Alvin ignored the comment, but he tightened his fists. Some people had gotten the gist of what was happening in the Seville apartment room and had left the building, Alvin seeing many f the shocked faces as they left. Though some people were too drugged up, having sex or beating someone to a pulp (Alvin heard a man shouting at the top of his head: "FUCKING BITICH! YOU DESRVE EVERY HIT YOU GET!" And there was a loud thud and a woman screaming...) to even register what was happening. They would all meet their doom for what crimes and sins that had committed; they would be in heels flames soon enough and then they will, truthily, meet their match.

Alvin looked into the apartment room; it was in total flames now, everything was burning to soot; the sofa was gone now. But as Alvin stared at the flames, Alvin could have sworn he heard a faint screaming, screaming from someone he knew but, couldn't pinpoint who exactly. Someone somewhere was in pain and they too were feeling hell's fires. But Alvin shook his head and ignored what he heard. But the next thing Alvin saw and heard made him fall backwards onto the corridor floor, his tail hitting on the floor....

A loud BANG!, and explosion erupting in the apartment building in which Alvin and Theodore were in moments ago. Alvin quickly got up, ignoring his body's protest of pain, held onto Theodore and dragged along the corridor. Alvin heard people screaming, shouting; it was like he was in hell itself. Alvin had successfully got the staircase (where many people were descending in a chaotic fashion to leave the building), but the fire was leaving the apartment building and was now travelling down the corridor, burning anything in its wake. Alvin looked left and right where he stood and, luckily, he found a fire alarm. He pressed it and the sprinklers let the heavenly water fall onto the hellish flames.

Happy at what he had done, but heart-beating all the while, Alvin proceeded to leave, but he was stopped all too suddenly by a pair of hands.

"You!" a grouchy, screeching voice spat in Alvin's face. Alvin knew this woman, the woman who had grabbed him by his hoddie: it was . "You're a friend of Seville's! You're the one that caused this, ain't ya!?"

"No, I-" Alvin was cut off all too quickly, as the mean looking woman pushed Alvin up to a wall.

"You did this you little rodent! Don't lie to me!" Her piecing glare slowly tuned into a devious smile. "And I believe the one who caused this should be punished!"

Alvin knew exactly what she was going to do, so before she could commit her wicked deed, Alvin pushed the mean woman, who feel back into the flames and screamed at a high pitched, ear-speching tone; it sounded like a demon was dying. Alvin, momentarily, stood still, his eyes glazed over; he was sure the sprinklers would distinguish the flames to nothingness. However, Alvin as obviously mistaken, for the sprinkles had turned off; no water fell from the ceiling (Alvin guessed the sprinkler system wasn't working properly). In this time, the flames had gotten nearing to Alvin without him realizing it. Alvin didn't mean to push into the flames; he didn't want this to happen! But what could he do now? It was too late....

"Leave the building you idiot!" Alvin blinked twice, realizing how close the flames were reaching him. Panic rose inside himself, reminding himself that Theodore was down by his feet. But when Alvin looked down, Theodore's body was missing. Alvin's heart rose.

But before Alvin could panic anymore and search for Theodore, Alvin's head collided with something hard. Alvin fell to the floor and panicked in his mind, instead.....

* * *

"Alvin.....Alvin......Alvin!"

Alvin opened his eyes at hearing the loud voice shouting his name. He put a paw to his head where he felt a large pain. The last thing Alvin remembered was feeling something hard collided with his head (Hence the pain in his head). He remembered the fire and Theodore's body, wanting to leave the building. He was about to stand up and look for Theodore's body, but a paw pushed Alvin back down.

"It's OK, Alvin," A smooth high voice said in a comforting way. "You're safe now,"

Alvin looked up to the owner of the voice and was shocked, surprised and happy when he saw the grim looking face of his younger brother Theodore. Blood was running down Theodore's reddened furry face. A bandage was covering the part of his head where blood was trickling down. Theodore was grimacing a little too.

"T-Theodore?" Alvin said in a soft voice. But then panic rose in his body and heart when he realised what was going on; they had to leave the building. "W-We have to get out of hear!"

"Relax, Alvin," Theodore said as he pushed Alvin back down. "Like I said before, 'You're safe now'," And at this being said, Alvin look around at his surroundings.

Alvin finally realized where he was. He and many other people were standing (or sitting) outside on the street of the apartment building that was ablaze. The building was no longer on fire. Alvin's question of what stopped the fire was answered when he saw tow red fire engines parked outside of the apartment building. And ambulance was nearby as well (which explained when Theodore got the bandage from) and nurses and paramedics were attending to any injuries that had been caused. Firemen where starting to pack up to leave, their job done. Alvin also realised that he was on the ground and Theodore was leaning over him.

Alvin inclined that he wanted to stand, but Theodore shook his head, slowly.

"The paramedics want to see if you're OK," Theodore explained. "I recommend you stay still for a bit," Not wanting to look like he was weak, Alvin didn't want any attention....but, seeing at how his body ached to have some attending, to agreed to Theodore's recommendation.

"What happened, Theodore?" Alvin asked after a few moments of silence between himself and his brother. "How did you get out of that building alive? I mean, I looked down and you were gone—"

"The firemen," Theodore said simply gesturing to the fire engine. "They found my body on the floor and, seeing I was in danger, they carried my body out of the building. I was so worried about you when I awoke moments after they saved me. I told them to go and save you....and they did,"

"The last thing" Alvin said as he rubbed his head, the pain spreading a bit around his scalp. "I felt was something hard hitting my head. Do you think they, the firemen, knocked me out?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Alvin. All I know is that they carried you out of that building. They saved you. I don't know what I would have done with myself if....."

"You!?" Alvin yelled. "What about me? You was going to kill yourself, Theo! You was going to leave me! How do you think I felt!? Huh?"

Theodore looked down, sniffling. "I'm sorry,"

"'I'm sorry' is that all you-!" But Alvin didn't finish the sentence, for he knew how his brother was feeling. He remembered hearing the same words out of a chipette, a girl he loved, and it hurt him dearly. He was he to yell the same thing at his brother?

Alvin looked down. "Thank you," he muttered.

"W-W-What?" Alvin heard the shocked voice of Theodore.

"Thank you for saving me," Alvin looked up to his brother's tear stained and wide eyed stare.

"Y-you're thanking me?" Theodore asked in his still shocked voice. Alvin nodded. Theodore shook his head. "It's me who should be thanking you, Alvin,"

"What?" Alvin said, thinking he heard his brother say something wrong.

"You saved me," Theodore choked out, tears falling. "You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. If you weren't there to save me, I would probably be dead right now...."

Alvin didn't what to say. He finally felt some gratitude from the people he hurt all those years ago....and it felt good. Alvin couldn't resist but to smile.

"You still saved my life though," Alvin said as he shrugged his shoulders. Theodore seemed to disagree for he shook his head.

"I caused that fire in the first place," Theodore wiped tears from his face. "If I hadn't had caused that fire, those people who died in that fire would still be alive right now,"

Alvin's thought of people dying in the fire came true. Alvin wasn't sure he was happy at this; who deserved to die in a fire? Shouldn't Alvin had died in that fire? After all, he had done some pretty nasty things in the past.....

"I didn't want this to happen, believe me Alvin, I didn't," Theodore said as he looked Alvin in the eyes.

"I do believe you, Theo," Alvin replied as he grabbed Theodore in to a tight hug. Alvin felt and heard Theodore crying. "But there is one person's death you will be happy to know about," Alvin whispered in Theodore's ear in a dark voice.

Theodore broke the hug and gave Alvin a confused look. "Who?"

"Let's just say you don't owe anything, anymore," These words took awhile to register in Theodore's head, for Alvin saw no reaction on Theodore's face. After a minute, a startled and shocked expression was placed.

"You mean-?" Alvin nodded.

"How?" Theodore asked.

"It doesn't matter," Alvin said as he hung his head; he still didn't know how he should feel. Should he feel anything at all? "What does matter is that your safe," Alvin put a paw on his brother's shoulder. "Please, don't ever do that again,"

Theodore nodded. "I won't, Alvin. I promise,"

Alvin smiled. "Good, because if you were gone, I'd have no-one to make fun off,"

"Yeah....hey!" Theodore said as he realized what Alvin had said. Alvin laughed.

A few minutes later, a paramedic turned up crouched down next to Alvin, examining Alvin's injuries. Alvin had a few burnt patches, and he had a pretty nasty bump on his head. Once the paramedic analyzed that Alvin didn't have a concussion or amnesia, he gave Alvin some painkillers to ease off the pain and told Alvin that the bump in his head should go down. The paramedic left the two brothers.

"So........what now?" Theodore asked Alvin once both were standing. "Where do we go from here?"

Alvin truly didn't know. "Well, I think-" But what Alvin thought the two should do was completely changed when a police car showed up at the front of the apartment building. Obviously, the police wanted to know what caused the fire that killed many people, and once they found out that Theodore had caused the fire, who knows what would happen? Theodore could end up in prison and Alvin wasn't about to let that happen, not after he found and saved his brother! It would all be for nothing!

Alvin grabbed hold of Theodore's arm and pulled him in the opposite way of the police cars. Before Theodore could asked what was going on, Alvin told his brother to "Keep your head down and don't let anyone see your face," Theodore obliged to do so.

Both brother soon stopped in an alleyway in Downtown L.A. It wasn't the most safest and most smartest place to be in one of the most dangerous places in the whole of the L.A. twelve o'clock at night, but it was the only place they had; they were at least safe from the police. Rain was falling hard onto their clothes, drenching both of them to their fur. Theodore sneezed and asked in a shaky voice:

"W-what th-e hell i-is go-ing on here, Al-Alvin?"

"We need a place to stay," Alvin said, trying to keep his brother calm. "We need a place where no-one would find us,"

"W-why?" Theodore asked shakily.

"It doesn't matter!" Alvin shouted back. "Just trust me, OK?" Theodore nodded. "Now, do you know anywhere we can stay?" Theodore shook his head.

"No," Theodore said in a depressed voice. "Eleanor and the kids have probably gone to stay with Jeanette," Theodore sniffled."Eleanor would never allow Jeanette to accept to take us in,"

"What about....Si-Simon?" Alvin asked in a quiet voice, afraid of Theodore's reaction.

"I told you already," Theodore said sadly. "I don't know where he is," Alvin nodded as he hung his head. "And Brittany, she-"

Alvin's head snapped up immediately to look at his brother and said:

"Theodore, that's it!"

"What's it?" Theodore asked in a confused voice, but Alvin merely grabbed Theodore's arm and said:

"We're going to pay Brittany a little surprise....."

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Alvin,"

"We have to try, Theodore1" Alvin retorted as he and his brother, Theodore, walked slowly up to the small house which stood on a quiet street, with not a single leaf of piece of grass was out of place. It was eerily dark, the only light source from one lamp-post.

"I thought you told me Brittany didn't want to see you again?" Alvin sighed; in the time it took him and his brother to get to Brittany's house, Alvin had explained everything in what had happened to Alvin since he woke up in hospital. But now Alvin regretted ever telling Theodore anything for he only question if it was any use coming to Brittany's house in the first place.

"I know what she said to me, Theodore," Alvin said in a dark voice. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try. She's worth it....." After this was said, Theodore didn't argue anymore.

Once Alvin and Theodore were standing on the porch of Brittany's house, Theodore knocked on the door three times and said:

"I hope you know what you're doing. Rupert doesn't like to be awoken at this time of the night, you know, that's why I never visit him at night," Theodore shock a little.

A loud alarm rang in Alvin's head; if flashed back at him. Why had he come to this house, how he knew how to get here; it was Rupert's house, the man that had beat his son and had threatened Alvin to kill himself (Alvin) and Theodore and his family. Alvin knew where Brittany lived without realizing that he assumed that both Rupert and Brittany lived in the same house because they were both to be wedded tomorrow. And how could Alvin forget to tell Theodore about Rupert and the threat? But should he tell? Wouldn't it just make the situation more worse than it already was? Should they just leave now?

"Theodore," Alvin started as he backed slowly away from the door, fear rising in his voice. "I think we should-"

"Shh, Alvin," Theodore said in a quiet voice, his ear against the door, a claw to his mouth in "Shh" gesture. "Something.....really terrible is happening in there,"

Feeling rather fearful, but also curious, Alvin walked back onto the porch, inclined his ear onto the door and listened closely to what he could hear. What he heard next, sent shivers of fear race down his spine.....

Objects were smashing on the floor, things were thrown across the room, a loud "THUDD" echoed. A woman was crying hysterically and aloud yell was heard constantly.

"You idiotic little girl!" A slap was heard....more crying......

Alvin's blood boiled once he hear this voice; it was Rupert's, and he was steaming mad at someone for some reason, but who?

"If you had just had stayed with me for the night, Little Alvie wouldn't be in hospital right now!" Another slap, but this one was harding than the last.

"I'm sorry, Ruppey," Alvin's blood froze. \He wished in his head and heart it wasn't the person he thought that was being yelled at, being slapped, physically hurt by Rupert, but h was dearly wrong; it was Brittany Miller. "I didn't mean to-"

"But you DID!" Aloud "Thud" and a soft "Ow"" was heard. Did Rupert push her onto the floor? "You wanted to go to that "Hen Night" you planned, didn't ya!?"

It was quiet in the room.

"ANSWER ME!" An object smashed onto the floor and some more crying was heard.

"Yes," Came the just about audible reply. "I did want to go. But I'm sorry, Ruppey, I-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Another loud "Thudd!"...another "Ow!". "CAUSE I KNOW YOUR NOT SORRY!"

"Why-" More sobbing. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you always do this to me when something bad happens? Always when you take a drink...."

Did he just hit her? No, not a hit....it was a punch! Alvin heard the loud scream of pain that escaped Brittany's mouth, surprised that no-one else had phoned the police.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME ABOUT MY DRINKING! I WILL DRINK WHEN EVER I FEEL LIKE IT!"

"I know, baby," Brittany said in a drained voice, her voice breaking.....or was that her heart Alvin could hear breaking? "Y-Your right," What!? What was Brittany saying!? He was wrong! So totally wrong....and lying! "I should have stayed with you tonight. I see how wrong I was,"

There was a small silence. A high yelp was heard.

"That's right," The monster said in a dark voice, drearying out his lies. "It's your fault; it's always your fault, you ugly fuck,"

Alvin wanted to go in and kick the shit out of that monster. He so wanted to make hi pain for what he was doing, what he had done, to his Brittany, the girl he loves. Alvin clenched his fist.

"If you would have stayed, Little Alvie wouldn't have gotten hurt by that out of control chipmunk!" The monster was blaming everything on him now, on Alvin! He was trying to make himself look like the good guy and Alvin like the monster! And worst thing about it, Brittany believed him!

"You mean, Alvin?" PUNCH!

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME EVER AGAIN! HIS A MONSTER THAT ALMOST KILLED OUR SON!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" A loud crashed was heard, almost as if something had pushed something else against a wall.

"What did I tell you about saying that!?"

Sobbing.....

"I know," a breaking voice crocked out. "You do love me, don't you?"

Silence.....

"Always and forever, Brit," Alvin heard a loud slurping sound and lips forcefully crashing against another's. "Always and forever," Silence. "I hope you've still kept our little secret....."

"I have," Brittany said in a fast voice. "I haven't told anyone of what has happened over the past few weeks. No-one knows,"

"Good," was the harsh return. "Let's just keep it like that, shall we, babe?"

There was no reply.

"And now," The monster continued to blur out. "I think I'm in the mood for some hot chippette banging sex,"

The chipette did not seem too happy about this idea.

"I just wanna show how much I love you, Brit,"

The next thing Alvin heard, he wished he could block out his mind forever. The girl he loved was screaming in pain, and a monster was moaning, groaning and laughing.

The scream in which Alvin heard when he looked into the flames of the burning apartment building was coming back to him. Alvin could now pinpoint that faint screaming he heard, the place in which it was happening.....

Someone, somewhere was in pain and they too were feeling hell's fires..that somewhere was here, and that someone was Brittany Miller.

She was truelly in hell's fires.........

* * *

**A/N:**

**It took me over 3 hours....but it was worth it!**

**Explosive and sad, don't you think?**

**I've had this chapter planned for some time now, so I'm glad I've finally written it and introduced it to all of you. I thought it was a little etchy at times, but it came out pretty well. I didn't plan all of the chapter (Something's shocked even myself!), but I had a rather idea of what was going to happen.**

**So, did anyone see that Rupert is a woman beater? That Brittany is always believing all the lies he tells her? Anyone see that coming?**

**By the way, this chapter is based on the song "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's about domestic violence towards women. **

**Go here to listen to the song:**

**http://www. Youtube .com/watch?v=cOqua-Cny4g&feature=fvst (Remove the gaps!)**

* * *

**ADVICE AND HELP**

**If you are in anyway affected by the themes brought up in this chapter (Abuse towards woman), please go to this website to gain further help and advice:**

**http://www. helpguide. org/mental/domestic_violence_abuse_types_signs_causes_ (Remove the gaps!)**

**I am in no way promoting this website; I just won't to help people.**

**Guys: Let's stop the abuse.**

* * *

**I also apologize if this has brought and emotional stress to anybody. To me, I think this is one of the most distressing chapters I have written for this story. It's really sad and really explosive at the same time, filled with action, character development and twists. Well, that's what I think, anyway.**

**On a happy note, I have started another fanfic! It's a "Pokémon" fanfic (The classics of that show is the shit and you know it! Lol). It's a Ash/Pikachu One-sided and it's really cute and fluffy. Please go read it! I would really appreciate it! :) **

**To read the new fanfic, go here:**

**http://www. Fanfiction .net/s/5750851/1/Lightning_Has_Stricken_My_Heart (Remove the gaps!)**

**You know what I would like to see people; that's it, reviews!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter; as I said before, reviews motivate me to write more! :)**

**Reviews are most appreciated as always.**

**See ya next update! :)**


	25. You Left Me Drowning In The Tears

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for all of the positive you guys, my readers, keep on giving this story! It means a lot to me! :) I mean, wow, so many reviews!!!**

**First off, I hope you enjoyed your Easter weekend (I hope you didn't have too much chocolate and threw up....eww). I also hope a lot of you are enjoying your Easter Break (Spring Break) from school, college, what have you. Enjoy the time you have left!**

**Second off, I'm sorry you've had to wait almost (2 months!? Really!?) for this chapter. I've been very busy and very stressed with my college work. I'm also trying to find a university to go to and this process is very tiring. So, yeah, that's my lame excuse for not updating. But, because of Spring Break, I have found time to update! Yay!**

**OK, third off, I just wanted to say that I have updated my "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" fanfic 3 days ago. I said I was going to stop writing it; this is a loe. It was an APRIL FOOL's joke! Hope you aren't (or weren't) to upset with me. I am still continuing that fanfic!**

**Fourth off, I have posted a few other fanfics over the past few days, so go and check them out when you have the time! :)**

**I have everything all planned out for this fanfic, and let me tell you, it's going to get very dramatic and very romantic. I can't wait for you to read and find out what happens!**

**WARNING: Contains some blood. You have been warned!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. **

**That's all I've got to say....except.....**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy!!! :)**

* * *

"_Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you, they just fade away"  
_- Cascada

"Another You" by Cascada.

* * *

Screaming......_her_ screams...._her_ voice, calling to stop....to stop the monster from doing it's perverted actions....to stop the pain....to stop it all; that was all Alvin heard in those past ten minutes. Actually, Alvin wasn't even sure if it was ten minutes because to him, as he sat that crouched on the other side of the monster's cave listening to the chipette's screams.....the girl he loves.....her screams.....to Alvin, it felt like he was listening for an eternality.

Alvin didn't hear anything else, see anything else; his mind, brain was concentrated on one thing and one thing only, the one thing at, that precise moment, this moment right here, the one thing he loves and loves with all his heart....the voice, screams of Brittany Miller....her terrify screams, screams that, no doubtly, will haunt Alvin's dreams till the day he dies...but that day felt like it already passed. This, listening to her screams....this was worse than hell, Alvin came to the conclusion; nothing was worse than this. If someone had chosen him to listen to the thousands of souls in the underworld in pain or this chipette's screams of pain, Alvin would the underworld in a heartbeat.

Alvin didn't know what was happening around him. A bomb could have gone off just across the road and Theodore could have shouted out "Run, Alvin!".....but Alvin would be none the wiser; he would just sit here, crouched, in an almost dazed sort of state of mind and listen to the girl he loves most, listen to her screams, his heart breaking a little bit more as she screamed louder.

In short, Alvin's mind was a mess, his feelings, emotions, on haywire. But....why was he sitting on the outside of the cave, outside the house (If you could call it a house) to the monster that was having vicious advancing over the girl he loves, the girl who is in pain right this very moment!? Why, for the love of God, why was he sitting outside, listening to what was happening on the inside instead of being in the inside and stopping what he was hearing!? Why doesn't he (No...he should!) get up and go in there and stop that monster from hurting his Brit? Why does he stay outside, his mind all a mess and scrabbled? Why doesn't the fool, the love-sick-fool!, why doesn't he do anything!? Why? Ask me! Why!?

Is it because he is a coward!? Is he afraid!?...yes? No?

The little voices in Alvin's head laughed and questioned Alvin's ethics, but Alvin had no clue whatsoever what the little voice were talking about, for he was still concentrating on her screams. How could he hear the voices when his mind was so far away from its normal state? Could you blame him?

But just as the little voices started to disappear into the depths of Alvin's unconsciousness, Alvin's conscious thoughts caught up with him. Alvin shook his head, thoroughly. What was he doing!? He should be in there! He should be stopping this, hitting the monster over and over and over, seeing how he liked feel pain! Alvin would spill all of his anguish, all of the fear, the sorrow, everything he had witness today, everything, he would push it all on to that monster! And, in the end, Alvin would laugh as the monster died.....

But Alvin shook his head again. Whoa, where did that last thought come from? Alvin was a little mean at times but, he wasn't evil....was he? I mean, that thought was pretty harsh......

But he deserves it, Alvin thought as he growled under his breath, him-self, unaware he was making any noises.

_Yes_, the smart sensible voice replied in his head. _But, you putting the pain on him, doesn't make you any better_, Alvin took a minute to think this. The voice was, un-shockingly, and unfortunately for Alvin, right. _Actually_, the voice continued. _It makes you look worse....._

Alvin hung his head, letting those words sink in. God he hated that little voice so much. Why wouldn't it stop talking to him!? Why wouldn't it just go away and leave hi be!? Alvin had enough of this voice!? Why did it always have to be so right!? Why did it even help Alvin in the first place!?

_If I don't help you_, the voice replied, Alvin not wanting to hear any more from it. _How would you know what the smart thing to do, is? _The voice chuckled a little (If voices in your head can chuckle) as it disappeared and vanished where all the other voices in Alvin's head disappeared to.

Although Alvin was glad that the annoyingly smart, know-it-all voice had finally disappeared, Alvin knew that it was right. Charging in the room and beating the living shit outta that monster would not make Alvin any better. Killing the monster would not solve anything...but Alvin wanted to do something; he wanted to go in there, he did, he did, he did!

But just as these thoughts were settled in Alvin's mind, silence properly fell over the monster's habitat. It was quiet at last. There was no more screams. It was over.....for now.

With Alvin's ear still close to the door, he focused on what he could hear; there was some rustling of clothes, the panting of a man, a chippete's sobs was heard in the distance.

"Not a word," the monster, growled. "Not a word to anyone. OK, my beautiful princess?"

Alvin didn't hear and answer. What Alvin heard almost made him gag; it was the slurping noise of lips smacking together. He was kissing her...

"I....." It was his _Brit's_ hoarse, quiet voice. She sounded upset...but....she didn't sound heartbroken. "I love you, Rupert," Alvin's body shocked at hearing this; she loves him!? After everything he did to her and she still has feelings for him...it!

"I love you too, babe," the monster replied in a smooth flirty voice.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Brittany whispered in a sad voice....but was that a hint of happiness Alvin could hear?

"Yes, and then, you and I, we'll be together forever," The monster was smacking it's lips against another pair of lips, yet again. Alvin's anger boiled a little more. "But I need to go now, babe. I have a Stag party to attend to...."

Alvin heard more rustling, footsteps were coming closer to the door. Alvin put his head back a bit...but he could still hear what was happening inside....

"Must you leave?" Brittany's helpless voice asked the monster. Why did she want it, the thing, to stay!?

"No, I have to go, babe," Alvin heard more rustling and more footsteps, footsteps that were becoming louder and we nearing the door.

"Alvin!" Alvin almost had a heart attack from hearing the small yell from his younger brother Theodore, who was in a nearby bush, gesturing for Alvin to come and join him; Alvin had forgotten that he, Theodore, was with him. Seeing how the monster was about to exit and Alvin didn't want to kill the living shit outta the monster, Alvin jumped down from the patio and hid behind the bush with Theodore by his side.

The door cracked open and the monster entered the night air. The monster, Rupert, was wearing some smart clothes....well, as smart as can be for a monster. He was about to take off but before he did so, he turned his head around to look inside and said in voice just loud enough for Alvin and Theodore to hear:

"I love you, my Brit,"

Alvin's blood ran steaming hot. Nobody ever, And I mean never, ever called Brittany that but him! Britney was his "_Brit_" and Alvin was her "_Al_"! That was their nicknames, the names they used to call each other when they were on friendly terms with each other. No-one was allowed to use them!....but that monster had. He had called her "_Brit_"...he had used the name. It hurt Alvin to the bone.

"Alvin, quick! His gone!" Alvin felt Theodore shaking his shoulder. Alvin shock his head. The monster was gone, no longer standing on the patio. Alvin looked down the road and saw that the monster was now walking down it. "We can go inside!"This was Theodore's voice. Alvin looked at the patio. Theodore was correct; the door was open....

In a flash, Alvin had scrabbled up the steps as fast as he could, entered the monster's habitat and, when Theodore, too, was inside, closed the door, firmly, with a loud "BANG!"

Alvin heard a small gasp from somewhere in the room...the room in where the monster lived, the girl he loves most and, the little boy who is in a fragile state, also lives' in. The room was dark, little light, just enough for Alvin to see shoulder's objects and, from what Alvin could see, there was few furniture here and there, a TV, a bookshelf, books scattered across the floor and the silhouette of a shaking figure; Britney Miller.

"Whoever you are," Brittany's voice came out strong, fierce, yet came out jittery and nervous. "You better leave before my husband returns!"

Alvin sighed; Britney could tell some pretty good lies when needed be...and it was one of the qualities that he loves so much about her. Doesn't she know that Alvin knows that the monster won't return in awhile? Obviously not.....

"It's OK, Brittney," Alvin said in a calm voice. "It's me; Alvin,"

There was silence in the room for a long period of time. Not much could be heard, but Alvin did hear some rustling and Theodore's voice saying "Sorry," in the dark room somewhere. Alvin couldn't see Britney's reaction at all, for the darkness was just too much. Was she happy that Alvin was here?

Soon though, Alvin's question was answered for light suddenly filled the room, showing the room for what it truly looks like.

"I found the light switch!" Theodore shouted from somewhere to the right of the room. This explained what Theodore was doing and why he said "Sorry,".

But as light filled the room, Alvin wished that the room was in complete darkness again. Alvin saw open Britney's face and what he saw made his heart stop, made his blood run cold. All over Brittany's face, all over her beautiful face was bruises cuts and gashes. Small streams of blood run down her face, one of her eyes was bruised badly, her eye swelled up, a gash was deep by her lip. She wore an expression of pure hate, a darkness written all over her face...Alvin was in a nightmare.

Theodore screamed. "Oh my God!" Alvin heard him exclaim. "Brittany! You're face!" Britney turned to him and gave him a death glare. Theodore glanced away and exited the room shouting as he left: "I'm going to find a first Aid-kit!" He was gone....

Alvin stared at her face, his _Brit's_ face. How could this happen to her!? Why did it happen to her!? Why didn't she stop him!?

"Why don't you take a picture," Brittany's dark voice etched out to Alvin. "It will last longer," This seemed to have shaken Alvin out of his shock, for he looked down at Brittany, sadness written all of his face, his heart beating hardly, and got down to Brittany's level. Britney was sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest, her hair hanging down.

"You need help," Alvin said in a calm and sympathetic voice. "Let me help you...." Alvin let out his hand as a sign of compassion, ready for Britney to take hold of. But Brittany pushed his paw, his "compassion", right back in his face.

"I don't need your help, Alvin," Brittany spat, sending daggers at Alvin. "I don't need nobody's help. I'm fine....."

"Fine!" Alvin fired, his calmness, vanished all of a sudden; Brittany jumped a bit in her place. "Have you seen your face, Brittany!? Are you blind!? You have cuts and bruises all over your face!" Alvin gestured to her face with his paw. "He's evil!"

"Evil!" Britney slowly stood to her full height, glaring into Alvin's eyes. Alvin too stood up to his full height; he was a little bit taller than Brittany. "He loves me! He loves me like no-one has ever loved me in their life! He makes me....." Brittany paused a bit. "....whole,"

Alvin snorted. "He beats you," He stated it with no laughter, no emotion in his voice. "He rapes you," Alvin's heart pangs with sorrow at these words. "Do you call that love?" Alvin looks into Britney's eyes, tears sparkling to leak. "Cause I don't,"

Brittany's body shakes with anger, but her eyes tell a whole different story. She turns her back to Alvin. Silence is heavy in the air for a good few minutes. After awhile, Brittany breaks the silence:

"His had problems," Brittany says quietly. "Problems he can't control.....drinking problems,"

Heavy silence.....

"That's no reason to treat you the way his been treating you," Alvin mutters, loudly.

"But I know he loves me," Brittany continues, still not facing Alvin. She walks a little away from him. She picks up a framed photo that Alvin can't see the picture. "He loves me, and has been in love with me for more than ten years....."

This was news to Alvin; after all, he was in a coma for ten years and he didn't know what had happened to everyone, to his friends and family....to the girl he loves. What really did happen? He had been asking the same question since had awoken and now, finally, maybe, he was going to get some answers....but....ten years together, that is a long time......It has to be lie!

"I don't believe that," Alvin stats out, his voice hoarse and dry.

"Well it is true," Brittany says louder, as she turns to face Alvin, her face a picture of sadness, tears sparkling by her eyes. "I love him and he loves me, and that's all that matters.....now,"

Alvin sighed. "How did it happen?" Alvin asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing....but, if he wanted to know what happened, he better ask some questions, even if he didn't believe in any of it.

Brittany seemed to have looked away from Alvin, again. "Rupert was there for me when no other man was. He was kind and soothing and comforting. It felt like I could tell him everything, anything, and he would keep it safe, keep me safe....."

"Why was you upset?" Alvin asked, wanting to know every single detail, wanting to know exactly what happened to the girl of his dreams.

Britney seemed to pause for a bit before she continued:

"I had no-one. I had no-one to care for me, to tell me 'It's OK, everything's gonna be alright,'. No-one was there....because you were gone," Brittany finally looked back to Alvin, a mixture of sadness and anger. "Because you were gone.....you were gone....."

Brittany walked up to Alvin, glaring at hi all the while, but her glares were screaming out: "Please...hold me,"

"Why did you leave!?" Brittany was clawing away at Alvin, leaving deep cuts in Alvin's hoodie.

"Why did you leave you fucking idiot!?" Another scratch.

"Why did you leave me!?" Another cut; Alvin's heart, breaking....

"Why did you stand in the road when that car hit you!? Why didn't you look where you was going!? WHY? You fucking idiotic, asshole! Answer me!?" Brittany was screeching away, her voice was raised, angry, fiery, tears streaming down her face. Alvin just stood there and too it all, for he knew, he truly deserved it.

"You know what shit you've caused?" Britney had stopped flaring and scratching now. She had Alvin by his hoodie. "You know what happened since you got hit by that car!? You know how you fucked up everyone's life's...destroyed life's!" She hit Alvin on the chest, scratched cross the face.

"I was waiting for you on my patio....you remember that, Alvin?" It was a rhetorical question so Alvin didn't answer, and even if it was a proper question, Alvin wasn't going to answer, anyway. "I sent you the text....you didn't show up in time, I gave up on you. And since that day, you have been dead to me.....I never thought about you again, never think about you, ever. You are just a figment of my imagination,"

Alvin was as stone as rock. No emotion on his face, nothing. He was just standing there, his mouth agape a bit. His heart was breaking into pieces, never to be mended. He was in shatters and he was unmendable....

"The day after you died, that was the day I meet, Rupert. That was the day I found my true love. Since then, it's only been me and him.....but after a few years, it was me, Rupert and Alvie, my baby," Brittany had picked up another photo; she put it to her heart. "Since he was born, I love my baby, my baby Alvie, his special. Rupert, the father of my baby, loves Alvie dearly. He so does love him. Rupert has done everything to get our lives on track; he has a job to feed the family, he has done everything to help me have a happy life. He has been there all the way; I don't know what I would have done if he isn't here to help me raise Alvie.....I would have died," Brittany's started to sob. "He loves me, I love him, we have child, and that's all.....that's all,"

And that was all she said. Britney looked back to Alvin, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Alvin was shattered, He didn't believe what she had said to him....Alvin was nothing to her, she didn't care.....she had said the same thing to him in the hospital only hours ago, but now, it was sinking in Alvin's mind, his heart....she was in love with the monster.

"You...." Alvin's voice broke. "Y-you said that Rupert is a good man....that he would never hurt little Alvie......"

Alvin.....Alvie.....Alvin.....Alvie....concentrate.......

"Why is it that little Alvie is in hospital at the moment in a critical conDITION!?" The yell came out of nowhere. Alvin had gestured to outside in the direction of the hospital where a boy, Brittany's son, was living off a life support machine. Tears...heart....aching..... "Do you call beating your son 'love'? Do you call beating and raping 'love'!?"

"Rupert has never touched little Alvin in his life!" The tearful chipette spat back. "Whatever you saw was not real! And....you shouldn't be here! You should be dead, gone, never to return! I told you to go, I told you to never come back when you was at the hospital and, yet, your still here!"

"He doesn't love you, Brit!" Alvin shouted full with passion and sorrow.

"Don't call me THAT!" Brittany shouts back, coming right up to Alvin. "No-one ever calls me that name!"

"He does," Alvin muttered. "Rupert calls you that name,"

"He loves me," Seems to be a reasonable answer to Britney. "He makes me whole; he is there for me.....unlike you!"

"I was in a coma!"

"Before you was in a coma, you still wasn't there for me!"

Alvin stops to say anything. Britney's cold words ice over him, the feeling of guilt and the truth sinking and freezing into him.

"Rupert is there for me....he teaches me.....he holds me tight in his arms....he tells me when I'm doing the wrong thing...and if I continue to do it....he....punishes me,"

Alvin understood that last sentence perfectly. The monster beats Britney when she does something "wrong"......but the monster was beating Britney and telling her that it was her fault that little Alvin was in the hospital....this isn't true; it's his fault!

"His twisting you, Britney," Alvin says strongly, holding Britney by her shoulders. "His making you believe everything he says; don't you see that?" Brittany whacks Alvin's paws away from her shoulders.

"I deserve it," Brittany says back, he voice more quite than before. "He does it cause he loves me....."

"He doesn't love you!" Alvin shouted, upset that Brittany believed everything that monster would tell her. The monster had Brittany exactly where he wanted her, and Alvin wasn't going to have that. "I lov-"

What Alvin was about to blurt out almost made him faint, the fact that he was going to shout out "I love you," through his heated emotions was far too much for Alvin to handle. But, fortunately for him, Theodore returned to the room.

"The only first aid-kit I fund was up in the attic," Theodore said, his voice out of breathe, his head shaking from side to side. "Why was it all the way up there, I have no idea!"

Theodore walked over to Brittany and inclined her to sit on the couch so Theodore could help her clean up the painful, deep cuts on her face. Brittany does as gestured to do. Theodore also sits down. He opens up the first aid box and takes out some antiseptic cream and dabs it onto a cloth and das it over Britney's cuts.

"I wasn't interfering with anything, was I?" Theodore asked as he continued to clean Britney's cuts ("Ow!" Brittany yelps). "I could hear you both arguing from all the way in the attic,"

"No," Britney answered as she looks to Alvin. "You weren't interfering at all, Theodore," That was a lie...

"Oh, good," Theodore says, somewhat relieved. He continues to heal Brittany's wounds; he is now bandaging her cuts. "We need to get you outta this place,"

Alvin heartedly agreed. "Yeah, we need to go to the police and tell them that-" But Alvin couldn't go to the police station, even if he wanted to. The police were properly still after Theodore after the whole apartment fire incident. Alvin also didn't know if he was cut off either from the realization of this or because Brittany said:

"No,"

"What?" Theodore exclaimed, stopping from cleaning Brittany's cuts to look at her in the eyes. "We need to take you to the police-"

"Take me to Jeanette's house," Britney said in a firm voice. "Take me to my sister,"

What Brittany was thinking, Alvin didn't know. But, if Jeanette is a safe place away from the monster, Rupert, then Alvin thought it was a good place to take Brittany. If she is with her sister, she would be cared for and looked after. It sounded like the perfect place for Brittany to stay at....

Theodore was about to say something but Alvin stopped him at the last minute:

"No, she's right, Theodore," He looked at Britney, who stared back at him. "She'll be safe with her sister," Theodore returned to taking care of Britney's wounds (Although, he didn't sound to convinced by the idea.) "We'll take you to, Jeanette," Alvin said.

"Thank you," Brittany mumbles that doesn't sound to grateful, but here says "Thank you" like she really means it.

After a few minutes after Theodore had finished with healing Britney's wounds (Which Alvin thought he did an excellent job at), all three adults left the monster's cave, closing the door with a creek.

They all started to walk down the street, away from the monster's habitat, leaving as quickly as possible; they didn't know when the monster would return.....

* * *

In minutes, all three of them are standing outside Jeanette's front door. Theodore and Brittany knew where Jeanette lives so, obviously, they lead the way and Alvin followed.

It turned out that Jeanette lived in a small house on a dark street. In fact, the house wasn't that far away from Brittany's house, but both houses weren't on the same street. The house loved rather adequate and small, the walls painting in a white color and the roof top was purple color, matching Jeanette's style exactly....well, Jeanette's "old" style.

There seemed to be some party going on inside. Lights were on, girls were chattering on and music was on full blast. Alvin could hear female laughter as well. What kind of party was happening inside? And, it was really unlike Jeanette to throw a party! Wasn't she the shy type? Well....things have changed.

Theodore knocked on the door. The door was soon opened and there stood Jeanette, all dressed up in a purple dress and her brown her long and shiny; she looked very pretty. She looked at both Theodore and Alvin, but when her eyes fell on Brittany, he eyes grew wide.

"Brittany!" Jeanette exclaimed, wrapping Britney in her arms. "Your here at last! We thought you weren't gonna make it!" Didn't Jeanette see the bruises? Guess Theodore did a good job in covering the bruise with make-up.....

"Like I would miss my hen night," Brittany replied, hugging her sister back. So, that's why Brittany wanted to come to Jeanette's house; Jeanette was hosting Brittany's hen party....well, the monster was going to a stag party.... "I'm the one whose getting married tomorrow,"

"Do I hear the voice of my overly egotistical older sister?" Came a squeaky voice from behind Jeanette and Brittany in the door frame. I heard Theodore gasp when he too heard the voice.

Eleanor stood in the doorframe. She was wearing a pretty green dress, he blonde wavy hair down pass her shoulders. Brittany hugged Eleanor.

"I'll let that one slip," Brittany says with a slight chuckle.

"What took you so long?" Eleanor asked when both sister's released each other.

"I got held back....." Brittany gestured to Alvin and Theodore. Eleanor looks at both of them and her eyes glare.

"What are they doing here!?" Elmore snapped, angrily.

"Hi, Eleanor," Theodore waves his hand at his wife, gulping a little. Eleanor ignores him, completely.

"We helped Brittany to this party, so we would like to stay....." Alvin was abruptly, cut off.

"No," Eleanor said as she put her arm around Brittany. "Don't let them in," Eleanor says to Jeanette as she leads Brittany into the house, not even looking back at Theodore. "We gotta get you in a proper dress...." is the last thing Alvin can hear her say.

Jeanette looks at us sympathetically and says:

"Sorry, guys," And she slams the door in our faces.

Alvin looks to Theodore; he is looking down, sniffing a little. Alvin puts a comforting paw on his shoulder and says:

"Come on, let's go," Both brothers leave the house. Alvin, leaving the girl he loves behind in the house......but, isn't that what he did when he got hit by the car? He left Brittany all alone by herself and, with Alvin gone, she found someone else; that was his fault, was it not? Yes, it was....

"_You are a figment of my imagination,"_

That was what she said to him, that was the truth she had told him...

"_He loves me, I love him, we have a child,"_

She was in love with someone else.....but the worst part was that it wasn't Alvin; it was the monster.....

And that was all she said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I didn't expect to write so much!**

**I was thinking around 2,000 words but I've written over double that. Oh well...**

**OK, I really like the drama and emotions in this chapter (I'm not sure I like how it's written but, I guess, I'll let you be the judge of that,). A lot of you AlvinxBrittany shippers out there must have loved this one! And those of you who like romance, of course (Even though it's sad romance....)**

**This chapter is to help character development and is to explain to the readers (You guys!) more of Brittany's history with Rupert and, of course, drama between Alvin and Brittany. It's also to bridge to the next chapter....**

**I hope this makes up for the amount of time I haven't updated this fanfic! I mean, it's about quality not quantity, right?**

**Please review! They really help to motivate me and to see how you all fell about my story and everything. They are most appreciated.**

**Except there to be a lot of grammar and spelling typos in this chapter cause I haven't properly gone over it. I've been writing for 3 hours and I' really tired. Going to bed!**

**The next chapter....OMG! Just you wait!!!!**

**Review, please?**

**C ya next update! :)**


	26. Father

**A/N:**

**NEED BETA READER! PLEASE CONTACT IF INTERESTED!**

**Well hello all my fine overly-patient and loyal readers and reviewers! What's going on!**

**Gratitude and appreciation to all who have left wonderful and positive reviews for this story; my heart goes out to you all. You've all made this story for what it really is. Thank You...**

**You may get bored with me saying this, but...I am sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Writing fanfiction hasn't been a top priority for the past few weeks, for I am busily working through some big important work for college and I am studying for my college exams in May/June. I've already had one exam and I have 3 more to go! So, unfortunately, I haven't found much time to write. Sorry.**

**Also, a lot of stuff has been going in my life; I've just been constantly busy and very tired that I hadn't found any time to update any of my fanfics. Luckily, I found just enough time to update this fanfic! Why am I writing this chapter when I should be revising (studying) for my exams? Cause I feel very guilty for not updating in such a long time! That's why!**

**I'm hoping to update my other fanfics in the next few days. Look forward to that! :)**

**This is a big chapter, people! A lot of stuff is going to happen in this one. So, get your snacks, tissues (Yes, it's going to be sad!), find a lot of time and sit comfortably!**

**Nothing for me to say, except...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**_If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father_ _again  
_- Luther Vandross

"Dance With My Father Again" by Luther Vandross

* * *

Both Alvin and Theodore walked down the deserted and quiet street, branches from trees casting erry looking shadows on the ground, covering both chipmunk brothers in darkness as they walked on down the ever going road. Both hadn't said a word to each other, both content to be with their own thoughts and not wanting to disrupt the awkward silence that lingered in the air.

They had just left Jeanette's house, leaving a badly injured and wounded Brittany in the comforting and gentle hand's of her sisters, where Alvin was insured that Brittany would be looked after and well tended to.

Alvin was glad to know that she was nowhere near the monster and, he hoped, that she would never go near that...thing...again. But deep down, Alvin knew that that was not going to happen. She would, in time, return that monster's clutches. She would hold the monster tight to her, like he would protect her from anything, like he would gladly sacrifice himself to save her life, like he would do anything to know that she was unharmed. She would hold on to him...has held on to him...like she really cares for...it...like she really does...love it...

Alvin's heart ached just thinking about her, about how she didn't love him at all, that she held on to the thing, the same way he desperately wanted to gold on to her. He just couldn't get that awful image out of his head, the image of both beautiful chipette and ugly monster were embracing, a small smile on the chipette's face and a nasty, deviously grin on the monster's. Alvin shuddered just thinking about it...

That monster had her just where he wanted her. He has poisoned her to think what he wants her to think; he controls her with a claw, unknowing to herself. Anything he wanted her to believe...that Alvin had beaten her son, little Alvie...that is was Brittany's fault that Little Alvie was in hospital in a critical condition...that the monster loves her...Brittany would believe it all.

But she had no-one else to turn to, did she? Alvin wasn't there for her, he wasn't there to help her, to tell her everything was gonna be OK...he wasn't there for her and so, with no other alternative, she turned to someone else. Someone that wasn't Alvin...

It was his fault, and he knew that. What Brittany had screamed at him was all true. All of this, everything, anything, everything...was all his doing. If he hadn't been such a jerk..if only had had behaved...if only he done the right thing...if only he hadn't screwed up so much...if only he had someone now...someone who could guide him...someone to tell him about the way of life, of how a man, a munk, should live...if only...if only...if-

And it hit's him; the most obvious thing in the world! How stupid his been! Why didn't he think of it when he woke up from the coma in hospital! Why didn't he go and look for him in the first place! Why did he go all round town when the one person he could guide Alvin in the right direction was right in the place where he grew up!...but the answer to that question came to Alvin instantly...the house he grew up in was no-more, for two weird squirrels now living inside the house that held so many memories.

But still...why didn't he go off looking for him? Why didn't he look for the man that was always there for him, the man that taught him right from wrong, a man who knew how o be a man...a father. What didn't Alvin go and look for Dave...dad...his...daddy?

A huge wave of emotions drowned Alvin in an instant. It drowned him in sorrow, in desperation, of loneliness, of yeaning, wanting to see the man he loves, who loves him. It drowned him to the point where actually stopped walking all together and stood perfectly still, Theodore walking on ahead, not seeing that his brother had come to a complete stop.

After a few seconds, Theodore finally took a quick glance over his shoulder, Alvin assumed, to see if Alvin was walking silently behind him. When Theodore realised that Alvin had stopped walking a few good metres ago, he too stopped and turned to face Alvin, one eyebrow cocked up. The expression on his face was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Why did you stop walking, Alvin?" Theodore asked in a questionable voice.

But Alvin was not thinking of replying to Theodore's question; he was thinking of asking his own. If only Alvin noticed the miserable one that was in Theodore's voice...

When Alvin said nothing, Theodore walked closer to Alvin, clearing the huge gap between them. Alvin saw concern grown on his brother's features.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked in a worried voice.

And Alvin whispered with but one word, one name. "Dave,"

"Pardon?" Theodore asked, clearly not hearing what Alvin had muttered.

"Dave," Alvin whispered again, but a little louder for Theodore to hear.

"I don't understand..."

"Dave, Theodore!" Alvin exclaimed to Theodore, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alvin grabbed hold of Theodore's shoulders and shook him gently, thinking he would understand in this action. But of course, Theodore did not understand, for the look of confusion, grew.

"What are you talking about, Alvin?" Theodore asked, gently putting Alvin's hands away from his shoulders. He was even more confused from Alvin shaking him than what he had said.

Alvin growled in frustration. Theodore was, obviously, playing with him; he knew exactly what Alvin was talking about! Dave could help him! Dave would know what to do! Dave is always there for Alvin! Dave is always there for support! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dad...

"You need to take me to Dave, Theodore!" Alvin yelled slightly at Theodore, annoyed at his brother's antics. "Dave would know what to do! Dave always has the best advice! He can help me win back Brittany, and he can tell me how to fix everything that's gone wrong and-"

Alvin's voice died down to nothing, for he took one looked upon Theodore's face and he knew that something was not right. Something was terribly wrong...but what? Theodore's eyes were darted to the ground, tears threatening to fall, his mouth wobbling a bit and his ears were flat against his furry head. Something was defiantly wrong...

"What?" Alvin asked, his voice barely a whisper, an expression of confusion playing upon his features. "What's wrong?"

An erry silence dawned upon the brothers. Theodore's green orbs of sadness were cast upon the ground, trying to hide his expression from Alvin. But Alvin saw his expression and his own expression changed to worry. It felt both Alvin and Theodore were the only beings on the planet...the silence in the air, the darkness around them, the desert road they both stood upon.

As if the silence would never end, Theodore finally spoke in a very quiet and sad voice:, his face to the ground all the while

"I thought you knew," Although it was quiet, Alvin, surprisingly heard. Theodore slowly raised his head and looked at Alvin with tear filled eyes. "I thought you already knew, Alvin..."

Defiantly not right...

"What?" Alvin asked, he too getting upset, even though he had no idea what was wrong in the first place; it was Theodore's sad voice that made Alvin's heart ache. If Theodore was upset about something to do with Dave, Alvin was one hundred percent certain that no good news he, Alvin, would hear. "What's wrong, Theodore? Where's Dave?"

Theodore looked like he was about to speak but he closed his mouth, quickly. He glanced to the right of hi and looked at a sign that read "Cemetery" with a red arrow pointing down the road that he and Alvin were walking on. It looked as if Theodore was about to tell Alvin why he was so upset, but once Theodore looked back at Alvin, he knew that he already knew.

Alvin didn't need telling what had happened, didn't need telling what was wrong; Theodore's expression and action's told Alvin. Theodore's actions were much louder than his voice. Theodore's actions told the invertible truth, the truth that Alvin was hoping to be a lie. But, alas, it wasn't. And Theodore's actions told him that.

And, suddenly, everything clicked into place and tumbled all at the same time. Like a jigsaw puzzle when you finally put all the pieces together, but you realize that some of the pieces were in the wrong place; that was how Alvin was feeling right now. If he thought he was upset and distraught when he watched Simon's DVD, or when he found out that little Alvie was being abused by his own father...(Dave...Dad...Concentrate Alvin!) or when he discovered that Brittany didn't love him, it was nothing to what he felt now. It wasn't nothing in comparison...

_No, it couldn't be true_, But all answers pointed to yes, all the clues pointed to one answer that Alvin wished wasn't the truth. He wished it was a lie, oh he so did wished it was a lie! But it wasn't...it isn't...

Shocked...Alvin was still...Heart-breaking...the jigsaw crumbled to pieces in front of Alvin feet...He felt sick...The world was spinning and Alvin wished for it to stay still...Eyes did not fill with tears; Alvin was passed feeling now...almost, like Dave, dead.

One word; dead, and it sent Alvin falling down. One word...how powerful, how painful. It was a word; just one word...and it killed Alvin deep within his soul.

When Alvin finally moves his lips to form words, he discovers that his voice is quiet and shallow.

"Where?" Alvin whispered, his eyes glazed over. Theodore didn't need any further elaboration on the question; he understood. He gestured down the road with his head, and in a shot, Alvin was running...

* * *

Alvin ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran, and ran, and ran down the dark, twisting and erry road, passing many houses, filled with sleeping families, happy families, a family like Alvin use to have: "happy", all families unaware of how a certain chipmunk in a red hoodie felt towards them all, how jealous and murderous thoughts were cast upon them. He wished they would all die, wished they knew, felt, just a tiny bit of how Alvin was feeling right now.

Alvin was running as fast as he ever ran in his life...yet his heart was hardly beating at all. Dead, he felt. Feel...he didn't want to feel anything, nothing! He wanted to be over with, wanted it to be done and dusted, dead, he wanted it to be dead!

But, no, not dead. He didn't want it to be dead... he wanted it...alive.

Tears stung his eyes as he ran, his red hoodie covers his face, his head faced down towards the ground, tears falling under his feet. He could just about hear Theodore shouting for him to stop, yelling at the top of his lungs "Alvin! Alvin, please stop!" But Alvin didn't stop; Alvin kept on going. Going until the pain went away...until he reached the place where he could finally walk along with the bodies of the dead...

And, without realizing it, Alvin reached the cemetery.

Alvin ran through the gates and entered the place filled with rotten corpses and empty bodies without a soul or heart...or brain. It was eerily quiet, more quiet than the deserted road...and that was really quite. Mist and gloom drifted upon the gravestones that were rooted to the ground. Leafless, dead trees stood in rooted around the many gravestones. It was like a sea of gravestones, all lined up and in rows. And upon all gravestones, there was a name of the person's body that once walked among these grounds when they were alive and well.

Alvin ran down each row searching for a name he hoped he would never find. He ran down one row, found nothing, and another; same result. And another, and another, each time his hope rising just a bit...

_Please_, he thought, as he ran down the seventh row among the gravestones. Please, don't let me find his name...

Down another, and another...

_Please, god please..._

Not on that gravestone, or the next, or the one after that one...

_I will do anything, just, please, don't lit him be..._

And he found it; Alvin found the name.

...dead.

Alvin stopped in front of a gravestone that was decorated in flowers. But these flowers weren't rotten or dead; no; these flowers looked fresh (They almost looked new!). But that was all; flowerers around a gravestone, under where a man now rested to sleep, forever.

And on the gravestone read (Alvin's heart ached):

HERE LIES

DAVID SEVILLE

_Songwriter and father_

"_If someone leaves us, just remember,  
Yours so much richer for all that you shared."_

There was no denying it.

He was dead; Dave Seville was dead.

Alvin dropped to his knees, his eyes fixed on the gravestone and what it had written on it, what it all means. Alvin's brain did not accept what he was seeing, but his heart took all in and accepted it. Seeing is believing, after all. But Alvin's eyes were fixed on one word, one word that, until now, Alvin realized how special it was:

_Father._

A lump formed in Alvin's throat. He clenched on to where his heart was, and leaned over forward, bringing his head to the ground, squeezing his eyes tightly, so tightly that his eyes started to hurt in pain.

He couldn't be dead; he couldn't be gone. Not Dave, not Dave...please...

But...why? How? What had caused Dave's death? What had taken his life away? Once Alvin knew the cause, the person responsible for this, he would-

Alvin suddenly heard the shuffling of feet to his left.

"Alvin?" That was Theodore's voice. "Are you OK?"

Alvin didn't reply to his brother's question. In a shallow and unemotional voice, he asked:

"When? How? Why?" It was a series of questions with Dave's death and Alvin expected them to be answered.

Alvin heard Theodore sigh and take a breath.

"July 2009," That answered the first question. "He committed suicide by shooting himself with a gun," That answered the second question. "I don't know why," That didn't answer the last question.

But Alvin didn't need an answer for the last question, for he knew the answer. He knew why Dave killed himself. He knew all along, didn't he?

Alvin did this. Alvin did it all. Alvin had caused everything. Brittany was right, Eleanor was right Si- Simon was right. Everyone was right; they were always right, weren't they? Fucking weren't they! Yes, they were...they are! Always right! Alvin, always wrong!

Everything finally made sense. Everything made absolute sense. Questions that kept looping in Alvin's head finally stopped looping. Questions that Alvin didn't have answers to, finally were answered. It all made sense...why Simon had a gun in that DVD, why Simon hate-...hated Alvin so, why he didn't want Alvin to never return, why he threatened to kill Alvin; it was all his doing, it was all Alvin's fault. He did this...

Now it made sense. What the doctor had said when Alvin woke up in hospital from his coma, when he asked the doctor where Dave was, the doctor replied with:

_"I'm afraid I have not heard from David Seville for almost ten years"_

Yes, ten years. That is how long Dave has been dead for.

Alvin had caused the one man that guided him through his childhood, telling him how to be a good person, teaching him right from wrong, always there no matter what. But, did Dave sly away from Alvin? Did Dave make a mistake? Just look at how Alvin turned out to be! He caused chaos to all of his loved ones, had ruined their lives, shouted in their faces.

A twang of pain hits Alvin's heart when he sees the pain on Dave's face, moments after Alvin shouted "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" right into his face. OH how Alvin wish he could take that back, how he wish he could take back every nasty and rotten thing he ever said to Dave. But he couldn't, for now it was too late; Dave was gone.

Alvin wished he could wipe away the last conversation he had with Dave. He wish he could go back and start again. Why did Alvin say such things? Why did he say, scream such awful things at his...dad? Why! Brittany...but...no...one thing caused another; it wasn't fair! Life isn't fair!

But it was true what Dave had muttered, wasn't it? That life would be better without Alvin; that's what he said. And that was true! It had to be true! I mean...look what Alvin had done! Fucked up everyone's life! Dave was right, Simon was right, Brittany was right! Alvin only fucked things up; that's all he ever did. All he ever did was fuck everything up for everyone, only because he didn't have what they had...happiness...

Alvin wanted happiness...but he would never find it here, not even if he searched for years...

Alvin wanted his life back...

Alvin wanted a dad...

And Alvin broke out in tears.

Rain started to fall from the gloomy, grey clouds in the night sky. Puddles started to form on the ground and soon, Alvin was crouched in mud. Funny how it started to rain when Alvin started to cry? Perhaps it was symbolic; Alvin didn't know, nor care.

But Alvin should care about what his brother was saying to him...

"Alvin," Theodore started in a concerned and fidgety voice. "I know how heart-broken you must be feeling..." Alvin was far away from "Heart-broken"... "But, we have to leave; it's dangerous at this time of night in this commentary..."

Alvin didn't listen to Theodore's warnings; he was long gone in his puddle of despair, not sensing anything else but the sinking of his heart and soul. Theodore could be talking to a brick wall for all he cared...

"Alvin, please," Theodore started to plead, his voice becoming panicky, once hearing some noises nearby. "Please, we have to go, now..."

Alvin didn't leave, didn't move; he just sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. The grief was too much for him to handle. Simon was right; what he said in the DVD; Alvin should kill himself. The angry words of his brother rattled in his brain:

"_DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!_"

But Alvin went down this route before; death wasn't the answer. But now, now that Alvin truly saw what he had done, what he had caused, perhaps he should revise his conclusion.

Death. Dead. If he did and was, he would be with Dave again, would he not? He would be back with Dave? And...he could tell Dave how sorry he was! Couldn't he? Yes, he could!

Death...Dead...

"Alvin," Theodore's voice sounded as if it was miles away from Alvin, even though both were right next to each other. For all Alvin knew, Theodore could be in another country. "We have to go, please...let's go...I'm scared,"

Yes, death. It was the way to go! He deserved to die! Just like Simon said! You see! He was right again...as always! As fucking always! Death...yes. Alvin was going to kill himself...

"Please, Alvin," The noises around Theodore started to increase in volume, and he became more frightened and panicky. He had to get Alvin out of here before-

It was too late.

Out of the shadows of the cemetery three hooded figures, glided towards Theodore. Whoever the figures were, they were all dressed in black and their faces were hidden. A blue "S" was incised on the front of the hoodie's. They were a gang...

"Well, well, well..." Came a mocking voice from one of the figures. "What do we have here? Two chipmunks..."

Theodore started to shake with fear.

"Look at that chubby one, Mick," Another voice snickered, pointing a covered hand at Theodore. "He's shitting himself!" They all laughed.

"Aww, what's the matter little guy?" The first voice taught, as he stepped closer to Theodore. Theodore merely stood where he was, cowering in fear. "Are you afraid?"

Theodore didn't answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, fatass!" The first voice grabbed hold of Theodore's hoodie and pulled him up off his feet, putting a gun to Theodore's neck. "You answer my question, now!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Alvin's mind, where he was unaware of the danger that was all around him, Alvin had made up his mind. Death was the way to go. Suicide was waiting for him...

Alvin lifted up his head and was about to pull himself up to his full height and commit the crime that was his own death, but he suddenly stayed exactly where he was. His eyes rested upon something that was written on the gravestone:

"_If someone leaves us, just remember,  
Yours so much richer for all that you shared."_

Those words are the lyrics to one of the songs that Dave had written for his and his brother's band. It was lyrics taken from "Beautiful Memories" and was about the tragic death of their very first kitten and pet, Cookie Chomper The Third. It was a song about death and how people cope with how loved ones pass on.

And those lyrics, those lyrics staring at Alvin in the face is exactly something Dave would have said if he was standing here right now, if he was looking down at Alvin, if he was patting him on the back. And those lyrics reflected the kind of man Dave was; thoughtful, understanding and loving. Those lyrics resembled Dave. And not living by them, not understanding them was disrespecting for everything that Dave stood for.

It isn't how someone had died, why they had passed on, and when! No...it was about how they made your life so much richer, it was about how their lived their life, and how they affected you. It's about how they lived, not how they died. Yes, of course! Dave, you are so right!

"I'm talking to you munk!" First voice shouted in Theodore's face. "Answer me!" But all that came out of Theodore's mouth was mumbled garbage that made no sense what so ever. Poor Theodore was too frightened to even form a simple and coherent sentence.

"I...you...I...yes...no...err...cheeseburger!" Theodore always thought about food when he was frightened.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Third voice asked.

"I don't know," First voice answered. First voice pulled the safety latch off on the gun. "But his about to never talk again..."

What was Alvin thinking about? Commit suicide? No...no, Alvin was not going to go down that path. Alvin was stronger than that! He is Alvin Seville after all! He can do anything! Yes, Alvin was going to forward, not dwell on the past. He was going to live through the memory of Dave, for going forward is the only way we would ever live again. Even though Dave isn't here, he was still guiding Alvin...

Alvin was going to fix everything; he was going to make everything right, again...with Dave by his side.

"So your last prayers, munk," First voice whispered evilly. Theodore gulped and closed his eyes tightly, his body still shaking with fear. He was going to die...

Until...

WHACK!

There was a groaning sound of a man and a loud splashing noise as said man fell into the puddle on the ground. Another "WHACK!" and another groan and another splashing sound...

"What the-?" First voice hardly had enough time to let go of Theodore (Who fell to the ground with a groan) and spin around to see what was making his comrades fall so instantly. For the next thing First Voice felt was a kick in the stomach and a hit on the head.

"Don't you ever touch my baby brother," Alvin said in a dark voice, as the rain fell heavier from the grey clouds above. Lightning and thunder crashed in the sky. Finished with his weapon, Alvin dropped a big piece of wood to the ground. He also kicked the gun that almost killed his brother, away from the man who owned it.

But just as Alvin believed the fight to be over, he felt himself falling to the ground. He impacted with the ground and he saw stars immediately, a throbbing sensation forming in his head. A fist punched in the same spot on Alvin's back, over and over again, Alvin feeling the pain increase with every hit. He tried to fight back, but he discovered that another figure was pinning him down.

Once the hitting had stopped, he was tossed over on his back, causing pain to increase through his body, and was looking up at the figure he had knocked out; the same figure that tried to kill Theodore.

"Who do you think you are, chipmunk?" The voice asked in a angry and intimidating voice.

Alvin's eyes were unfocused, pain was sloshing through his body and he could die very soon in these hooligan's hands. But, despite all that, Alvin replied very bravely and darkly with:

"I'm Alvin,"

The first voice did nothing at first. But then, he picked up the piece of wood in his hand's and said:

"You're dead,"

He raised the piece of wood...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

All figures cried out in pain, all three of them falling to the ground. They were still alive for Alvin heard them groan in pain. The three bangs was three gunshots. Where the sound had come from, Alvin didn't know. Until he saw...

Theodore stood inches away, his fur soaked in rain, his eyes unfocused and stunned, a gun loosely in his right paw by his side.

Alvin slowly stood up, feeling the pain to continue to chaos through his body; almost everywhere ached, but Alvin ignored the pain as if it was an annoying bee. He walked closer to Theodore, his fur, too, drained with rain. He saw the stunned expression on his brother's face and reached out to take the gun.

Theodore didn't move to give it to Alvin, so Alvin took it anyway. Holding the weapon in his hands, he considered that it would be really easy to pull the bullet and be done with everything. It would be easy...but it just wasn't right. It wasn't right for Dave...

But maybe he should keep the weapon; after all, he needs protection and he needs to protect his brother. I mean, look what just happened! That was a prime example of how much he needed the protection. It would be for self defence and only for self defence; he wasn't going to kill anyone...not even himself.

Before Alvin put the gun in his jeans pocket, he made sure the safety switch was on. Once the weapon was away, he looked at Theodore and put a comforting paw to his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alvin asked.

It took a moment for Theodore to focus his eyesight, but he came through in the end.

"Err...I'm fine," Theodore said in a small voice.

Alvin nodded.

"You saved my life,"

"You saved my life as well...again," Alvin saw the twinkle of gratitude in his brother's eyes. "I couldn't let them kill you,"

"I didn't want them t kill you," Alvin answered. "I would miss you way too much," Alvin smiled; Theodore smiled back. But Theodore's smile vanished quickly.

"I'm sorry about Dave," Theodore said in a quiet voice, looking slightly down. "I thought you already knew; I thought Jeanette would have told you or Brittany. I'm so sorry, Alvin,"

"It's OK," Alvin sighed. "Like you said, you didn't know," There was a small silence between them. "You really don't know why Dave killed himself?"

Theodore shook his head. "Simon never told me why," But Alvin had a good idea of why Dave killed himself. It was a hunch, but it added things up and made sense. Alvin looked down to the ground and whispered:

"It's my fault. It's my fault Dave is dead. I did this..."

"Alvin, don't say that. You don't know that..." Theodore tried to reason with his brother, but Alvin just didn't hear it.

"You remember what I said to him, Theodore. I shouted 'I FUCKING HATE YOU!' in his face!"

"But...that doesn't mean you were the cause of his suicide..."

"How do you know that?"

And Theodore was quiet, for he didn't have an answer.

Both brothers started to hear louder groans from the figures on the ground. They started to move as well. They were gaining their strength...

"We gotta go," Alvin said in a urgent voice.

Theodore nodded his head. "This way!"

Both chipmunk brothers left the cemetery leaving the figures rolling around, and the body of a father dead in the ground.

* * *

Alvin and Theodore ran down the road they were previously walking on. They ran in the direction they were initially going to walk in. It took them five minutes to reach a church at the end of the road. They both walked through the gate of the dark and quiet church grounds, both hiding behind a pillar near the old looking church that stood old and crumbly in the middle of the grounds.

Alvin breathed in and out, his heart and lungs working faster at their usual rate. His paws were on his knees, hunched over, trying to pace himself. Funny how Alvin didn't feel this tired when he ran to the cemetery...

Theodore stood beside Alvin doing the same as his brother, trying to regain his breathe.

When both had finally caught up with their breathing, Alvin slowly peeped around the pillar, trying not to be seen by anyone. He was ensured that the pillar would cover both himself and Theodore from a good distance, but he didn't want to jeopardize the figures finding them if he wasn't careful of looking around the pillar. Alvin looked to the road and saw no-one there, he saw no figures at all. They were both safe...for now.

"Are they there?" Theodore piped up after awhile where Alvin continued to glance around the pillar without saying nothing.

"No," Alvin replied. "They didn't follow us,"

Theodore sighed in relief. "Good," he said. But his voice sounded a little distant and as Alvin stared at him, he noticed that his eyes were still a little hazed over.

"Are you OK?" Alvin asked in a concerned voice.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...I'm...fine," Theodore replied, putting a smile on his face. But Alvin could see that it wasn't a genuine smile; it was a smile that was covering up the truth.

"You had no choice," Alvin said as he starred Theodore in the eyes. "If you didn't shot them, they would have killed me...and you,"

But what Theodore said next shocked Alvin. If was very meaningful; something very unlike Theodore would say. Well, at least the Theodore he knew when he was a teenager:

"There's always a choice, Alvin,"

There was a slight pause between them. The air howled between the trees as the clouds above them began to drift towards the east. It had also stopped raining without the brother's awareness.

"I...didn't know you could shoot a gun," Alvin commented, hating the silence that settled in the air.

"Neither did I," Theodore replied as he looked just over Alvin's shoulder. Alvin thought Theodore had spotted someone, but Alvin took a glance over his shoulder and saw no-one. "That...that was m first time shooting someone,"

Another pause. The wind continued to howl.

"There's a first time for everything," Alvin didn't know what else to say. What do you say in a situation like this? Do you clamp your brother on the back and say "Well done for shooting someone,"? Of course you don't...

"Yes," Theodore replied in a distant voice. "And I hope it is my last,"

So did Alvin... so did Alvin...

"Look Theodore," Figuring that standing around and not saying anything useful or comforting to Theodore was not helping anything, Alvin decided to do the opposite. "we all make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. But we must go beyond those mistakes, Theodore," Alvin took hold of Theodore's shoulders and looked at his brother, comfortingly. "We must overcome those mistakes and, in doing so, grow as people. That's how you live on..."

And maybe that's what the problem was...Maybe, everyone, everyone Alvin cares about, is holding on to the past. Everyone is still grudging about what Alvin had done in the past and, because of this, their future is like this! Maybe it isn't Alvin's fault that everyone's life is so messed up; maybe they're the ones to blame...Maybe they're the ones who haven't moved on...

A small genuine smile crept on to Theodore's face; a genuine Theodore smile.

_That's my little bro_, Alvin thought.

"Who told you that?" Theodore asked.

"Dave," Alvin replied and a lump formed in his throat, yet again. "He had always told me this; every freakin' time I get in trouble he always told me the something. It's just token me a while to realise what he actually meant by it..."

Alvin let go of Theodore and muttered. "It was me..."

"No, Alvin," Theodore started. "You don't know..."

"But it was me, Theodore," Alvin croaked. "It was me. If I hadn't had acted like a jerk that day...that day where I got ran over by that car, if I had behaved and hadn't had shouted in his face, maybe he would be here right now..."

"I...Alvin..."

"I haven't been a good son. I don't know why I was his son. I don't know why he looked after me. I don't know why he loved me..."

But that small annoying voice gave Alvin the answers to his questions. And it was one sentence that answered all questions:

_It's because he's your father,_

But what kind of son was Alvin? Did he even deserve a father? Did he deserved to be loved and looked after?

_Yes_

But Alvin doubted that...

"You're his son, Alvin," Alvin almost forgot that Theodore was standing in front of him. "He loves you no matter what. All fathers love their children..."

This made Alvin stop altogether. Yes..._All fathers love their children_. But why was he loved? Alvin didn't see why he should be loved...everyone deserved to be loved by someone...Brittany...the monster...little Alvie...They were all interconnected but didn't make any sense at all. _Everyone deserves to be loved_...Brittany is "loved" by the monster...All fathers' love their children...the monster "loves" little Alvie. No, this didn't make sense at all...

Brittany deserved to be loved, yes, she did! But not by that monster! _All fathers love their children_...From what Alvin could see, it doesn't look like the monster "loves" little Alvie...abuse and hitting your own child is not love...no...

_All fathers love their children..._

_Love..._

_Fathers..._

Alvin always misbehaved, yet Dave still loved Alvin. Alvin constantly caused trouble in school, yet Dave was always there to protect him. Alvin shouted and screamed...and Dave's face was a picture of pain. Of heart-broken pain...

Dave loved Alvin. Alvin loved Dave. Dave loved Alvin for Alvin being Alvin. It was that simple...that simple.

_All fathers love their children..._

If only it was that simple for Brittany's son. The monster abused him, almost to death. Alvin didn't consider that to be "love". In Alvin's eyes, the monster was no father...the boy had no father...

_Everyone deserved to be loved..._

But he deserved a father. He deserved, like many children, to be loved, cared and looked after by a parent. To be guided, to be taught, to be a son. Yes, he deserved to be loved by a fther, but he wasn't getting any of it...

But Alvin wasn't going to let this go by unnoticed. That boy was going to get what he deserved! And no-one was going to stop him...

Alvin's expression turned to determination.

"Alvin?" Theodore asked confused with the expression on Alvin's face.

"Theodore," Alvin said in a loud, determined and strong voice. "We're going to give a boy in a hospital exactly what he deserves..."

They were off.

* * *

Alvin concluded that if the monster was not going to be a father to little Alvie, then Alvin was going to try and be a father to little Alvie; he didn't know how, but, god-damn it, he was going to try!

Alvin and Theodore had reached the hospital in no less than ten minutes (It was quite the distant walk, but they made it in the end). Once both cached their breathe, it was trying to figure how to enter the building was the problem. There must be camera's securing the building, right? How were they going to get past them?

And Alvin had a plan; what if they didn't enter through any door? What if they entered through a window?

Alvin knew that little Alvie's room was located on the ground floor and that his window was facing a small park. All they had to do was walk along the side of the hospital building until they for the park on the opposite side of the hospital and check if little Alvie is in the room. Once found, they would enter the room by smashing the window open with a rock. At first, Alvin was a little unsure that a rock could smash a window, but Theodore ensured that the window was not double-glazing (The hospital was very cheap).

They both walked along the side of the hospital, looking out for the park on the other side of the rood. Each window went by without little Alvin inside either of them...until...

Alvin found him. He was in a dark room, sleeping in a small bed, wires and tubes stuck into his skin. Alvin growled silently. He growled at the boy's "father". He growled at the way the monster had treated the boy. The monster had caused this...

Feeling the anger boil up in him, Alvin picked up a nearby rock and threw at the window, throwing all his anger as he did so. The window smashed into pieces. Alvin picked up a stick and smashed away the left over pieces of glass that did not fall to the ground. Once it looked, just a little bit safer, Alvin carefully entered the window and into the small, dark room. He stood on the glass and, as he did so, he felt a small sting shot through his right foot.

"Ow!" he quietly exclaimed, hoping Theodore did not hear him. Unfortunately for Alvin, Theodore was just putting his feet through the window when he heard a small exclaim.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked as he, fully, entered the room, standing on the glass. Once feeling glass beneath his feet, Theodore stood to one side, away from the dangerous material. "Don't tell me..."

"I kinda stood on the glass and it...err...a piece is stuck in my foot..." Alvin explained, finding it useless to lie to Theodore about his accident. After all, the pain in his foot was circulating. Perhaps Theodore could help; he sure did mend up Brittany pretty well...

Theodore sighed. "You won't me to go and look for a First Aid kit, don't you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"If you wouldn't mind-"

"Who there?" Came a fragile, small voice from within the darkness. "Please, don't hurt..."

Alvin didn't need light to know whose voice that belonged to...

"Alvie, it's OK," Alvin whispered in the dark, hoping little Alvie could hear and acknowledge his voice. "It's me, Alvin,"

"Alvin?" Came the reply. "Where are you?"

"I'll get the light switch," Theodore said out loud, as he heard scrambling and shuffling going across the room. In a second, the little dark room was now a lit room, where a boy on a bed lay, a red hooded chipmunk stood nearby, and a green hoodie chipmunk stood near the door by a light switch.

When the boy in the bed laid eyes on Alvin, they lit up with the light in the room, almost instantly.

"Alvin," The boy tried to exclaim in a happy voice, but Alvin could tell that his voice was fragile and strained. He started to cough as he sat up in bed. Alvin went by his side and pattered hi on the back, giving the boy a tissue from the bedside table.

"Take it easy," Alvin said in a calm voice. "I'm here, now,"

"What are you doing here?" Alvie asked once he had finished coughing, Alvin pushing him back to lay him back down against the bed pillows. "You're not supposed to be here..."

"I know," Alvin replied. "But I had to see you. I missed you,"

The boy smiled and Alvin could tell he wanted to hug him, but Alvin told him to stay lying in bed. "I missed you too," Alvin smiled at this.

And even though Alvin wanted to hug the boy as well, he resisted the urge, for he hadn't forgotten what Theodore had told him hours ago; that doctors claim that little Alvie is in a critical condition...

Alvin stood a bit closer, but when he did so, a pain shot up from his foot. He groaned.

"What wrong?" The boy asked worried, seeing the pain on Alvin's face.

"My foot has a piece of glass-"

"Oh!" Theodore exclaimed from the door, forgetting that Alvin needed medical attention. "Sorry! I'll go find a First Aid Kit!" Theodore opened the door and he was gone; Alvin was actually surprised the door was open. Don't they lock the doors at night time? Apparently, not in this hospital...

Not wanting to put any more pressure on his foot than there already was, Alvin sat on a chair that was on the right hand side of the bed.

"So, how you been... champ?" Alvin had no idea where that last term of address came from; Dave had never called Alvin "champ"! It was properly just a fatherly thing...

_Father..._

"Is the wedding still on?" With all the question in all the world, Alvin wished he wouldn't ask this question. He didn't expect him not to answer the question Alvin had asked, but, now that it is asked, what should Alvin say? He couldn't lie; not to little Alvie...what kind of a father would that make him?

_Father..._

Alvin looked down at those brown filled eyes and said, in the most comforting voice he could muster:

"I'm afraid it is," Alvin put a paw to the boy's head, smoothly touching the boy's blonde hair that stuck out at odd ends...just like his own hair...weird.

The boy's reaction was instant; tears slowly trickled down his eyes. "No," he whispered. "No, don't want mommy to get married to...daddy,"

"Your...daddy did this to you, didn't he?" Alvin gestured to the boy lying in bed. "I know he did; I saved you, remember?"

The boy looked like he was trap. He looked as if he didn't know why to say; the truth...or a lie. He looked up at Alvin in the eyes and he nodded his head, sadly. "He gets angry at me when I misbehave..."

"But you didn't do anything-"

"I wasn't supposed to talk to...you," And the waterworks really started to work, now. The boy slowly lay up in bed (Alvin didn't even force him back down) and cried, drying his tears with his bed sheets. "I-I got p-p-punish for being n-n-naughty,"

"No, you weren't naughty, Alvie," Alvin said in a comforting tone but with a strong voice as well. How dare that...that...thing!...put idea's into his son's head!...wait a minute...did he just call him...

"I'm naughty! I'm naughty!"The boy repeated again and again, his voice becoming a little hysterical. "I do bad things and daddy punish me all time! I naughty!"

Alvin had heard just about enough.

"No!" Alvin said loudly, grabbing hold of the boy by both shoulders. "You are not naughty! You are a good kid with a good heart! You are not naughty at all! Don't you believe it for a second!"

The boy sniffed. "But I-"

"You are not naughty," Alvin said calmly, looking the boy in the eyes, tears almost forming around the sides. "You are a good kid; don't you forget that,"

The boy almost leapt into Alvin's arms. He hugged Alvin tightly, crying as he did so. Alvin hugged him back; he needed this, no matter what the doctors said; fuck them! This boy needs some affection; he needs a father...

"Don't let it happen," the boy whispered into Alvin's hoodie.

"What?" Alvin asked, pulling the boy back. He looked down at him and saw that his tears were still running down his face.

"Don't let the wedding happen," Alvie whispered, almost timidly, like he was going to get hit for saying it.

Alvin sighed. God, he wished he could stop the wedding. Oh, how he wished he could stop Brittany from marry that...thing! But, he couldn't', could he? She wouldn't even listen to him; he would have no chance. She doesn't love him...

"I wish I could," Alvin said in a whisper. "But I can't. There's no way Brittany will lusten to me. She doesn't love me..."

"She does,"

"What?" Alvin's eyes rose when he heard this; did he hear right? "What are you talking about, kid?"

"Mommy...she does love you,"

No, Alvin heard right, but he didn't believe it.

"I don't think so, Alvie," Alvin replied. "She told me that she never loved me..."

"Mommy's not telling the truth..." Was little Alvie playing a trick on Alvin? Alvin surely hoped not, cause if it was a joke, it wasn't a really good one!

"OK, stop joking around," Alvin said, his voice a little irritated with little Alvie's antics.

"I'm not lying," The boy really wanted to shout but his voice was just too strained. "And..." The boy's face had an expression of concentrating; like he was deciding what he should say next. "And...I can prove it,"

Although Alvin believed this to be a joke, he played along with it. "OK, how?"

"Err...you know the room where you woke up from sleeping?" Alvin assumed little Alvie meant the room where he woke up from his coma; it was here in this hospital, wasn't it? But what was the room number?

"I don't know..."

"It's room 201, on the second floor," The boy said, knowing exactly what Alvin was going to say. "Go to that room, the room you slept in for ten years, where you thought no-one left you anything, and you look under the bed. It will all make sense..."

But...what was this boy on about? Certainly he was playing a trick on Alvin! Brittany doesn't love Alvin; she wouldn't leave anything for him under the bed he slept in! That doesn't make any sense! And also, when Alvin woke from his coma and asked the doctor where Brittany was, the doctor answer:

"_I don't know,"_

She hadn't visited Alvin even when he was in the coma, for why would she? She didn't love him after all.

Alvin looked down at the boy and saw the hope in his eyes. Alvin couldn't detect a lie or trick past those eyes of his. Maybe he was telling the truth...we'll see...

Alvin sighed and slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that was in his foot (Where was Theodore with that First Aid kit?). "OK, I'll go check," Alvin slowly walked to the door, limping on one leg. "I'll be back soon,"

And as Alvin left the room, he was sure he heard the boy say in a happy voice: "Good,"

* * *

Alvin reached the second floor by climbing up the staircase. He was now currently walking down a lit corridor (Thank god the electricity is still working!) finding the room number little Alvie had told him to enter, where he would find out that Brittany still loves him. How? Alvin didn't know, but he believed little Alvie was playing a trick on him so he didn't give it much thought.

He passed many closed doors, all of them labelled with a number. He had just passed door "210" and was getting closer and closer to door "201". Why Alvin was doing this in the first place, he didn't know why. I mean, he knew it was a trick (It just had to be!), so why was he going along with little Alvie's practical joke? To humour him? Maybe...

209...208...207...

Hmm, now that Alvin thought about, this is something what Alvin would have done when he was little Alvie's age; pull a practical joke on an adult. Alvin smiled a little bit, remembering the time he pranked Dave telling him that he (Alvin) had found a spider in his brothers bedroom and needed Dave to get rid of it, only when Dave entered the room, Alvin had locked the door, keeping Dave prisoner in the room, while Alvin threw a big party. Oh boy, did he get into trouble...

206...204...

But, wait why was Alvin thinking of the similarities between himself and Alvie? I mean...is was just all coincidental, right? Sure they both, kinda, looked alike? And their voices almost sounded the same. And, maybe their personalities were quite similar. So what? It didn't mean anything, right?

203...202...

Who cares if they share a similar name? Alvin...Alvie...Alvin...Alvie... Both need a father...

Alvin almost forgot what he was suppose to be doing; looking for room 201, the room that held "the truth"; the truth that Brittany really did love him, that she had lied to him. Alvin snorted; he didn't believe it, not a word. She hates him...

Alvin heart stopped when he noticed the door number:

201.

Alvin gulped, suddenly feeling nervous, but excited at the same time. A sweaty palm grasped the door handle, and Alvin opened the door, his stomach squirming with anticipation. He entered.

The room was, obviously, dark, but once Alvin found the light-switch, the room was lit with a glow. Yes, this was the room Alvin awoke in. How could he forget? How could he forget the smell of the room? How could he forget the plain white ceiling? How could he forget the shock he felt when he awoke? He couldn't; that's how. The memories of this room never left Alvin...

There was the plain bed he awoke, near the side of the room, the sheets clean and crisp. The window to the right was closed. A small choir was by a large mirror, and a cabinet stood next to the mirror. Yes, this was the room.

Remembering why Alvin entered the room in the first place, he slowly walked over to the bed, his heart beating fast as he did so.

This is crazy, he thought as he crouched to his knees by the end of the bed. Remembering what little Alvie had said: "_...look under the bed. It will all make sense..._", Alvin placed a paw under the bed; he felt nothing. He went around the bed, touching under the bed for anything, but didn't find anything. What was he looking for anyway?

Just as Alvin started to believe it was a joke after all, his paw touched something hard. His paw wasn't touching under the bed on the floor; his paw was touching under the bed, on the bed itself! Alvin pulled whatever it was, hard, trying to tug it away from the mattress of the bed; the thing came free. Once he took his paw from under the bed, Alvin discovered that the "hard thing" was a pink envelope. On the envelope beautifully, neat handwriting was inscribed:

To My Darling Alvin,

Alvin's heart started to race, his mind was a mixture of feelings and emotions. No, it couldn't be! This couldn't be from...her. She said that...she didn't...love him. This couldn't be true.

But there was no denying the fact that in Alvin's paw was an envelope address to him, in the familiar handwriting of a chipette he knows. An envelope that had been hidden away for many years, unknowest to Alvin.

Anticipation grew in his heart; he wanted to read it. He wanted to read what was inside, to read the words of the chipette he loves the most. Not waiting any longer, Alvin opened the envelope, hastily, threw it to the side, and started to read the letter that was firming in his paw:

* * *

_To Alvin,_

_I don't know where to start, how to begin. I mean, what do you say to the chipmunk that left you on your front porch? What do you say to the guy that left you all alone, knowing that he hadn't chosen you? What do I say to you? How do I say it?_

_Well, there's no guarantee that your gonna read this anyway (I'm probably not gonna tell you about this letter), so I might as well just come out with it. Here it goes..._

_You make me feel so many things, so many emotions I never knew that existed. You make me feel so angry, so angry that I wish I could kill you with a butcher's knife. You make me feel horrible some times, make me feel like I'm the "bad guy" when we argue. You make me wanna fall down and cry, knowing that you're not what I can have. You make me so angry sometimes...any yet. And yet, sometimes, I get drifts of feeling light headed. My stomach twists in knots when I hear your name. You make me wonna grab hold of you when I see your face. You make me wanna shout to the world "I don't care what you think!" Because (And here it comes), even though you're a superficial, aragont, little twerp of a chipmunk, even though all that is true, I...I...Oh fuck it..._

_I LOVE YOU ALVIN SEVILLE!_

* * *

And Alvin had to stop reading, for the last words that he had read, made him feel...made him feel so...amazing. He was on cloud Nine! He was heaven (This is what heaven feels like, huh?). She...loves him? She does! She actually said it, it's written on the paper in his fucking paw! She does love him, she does! Little Alvin was right; Alvin had found "the truth"...

But, just as fast Alvin had felt so happy, it went away just as quickly as he read on:

* * *

_But we can never be with each other; that's the horrid truth. You and I, even if you do love me, we can never be...never._

_I still don't know how, what you feel for me. I have always wondered, always felt a twinge of how you feel for me, but...I have never known and will never know. For you are gone...you are dead to me._

_You made your decision, Alvin. You made your decision that you don't wanna be with me. I heard it loud and clear when you left me waiting for you, and you didn't show. I understood what you were telling me..._

_And then you got hit by that car, and now you are in a coma, and I am right next to you now, in this room, writing this letter, as you lay in coma on the bed. You look so peaceful...you look so...dead._

_You are gone, dead, Alvin Seville. I don't know who you are. And, even if you do recover, that you do awaken, you will still be dead to me. For I have moved on; I have found someone else. I have been dating hi for a whole week now and he is...great._

_So there you have it; you know how I feel...felt, towards you, now. Maybe your reading this, maybe you're not, but there it is, written on paper for whoever finds it. I hope you "found" it..._

_And now, I leave you Alvin, I leave you...forever. I leave you in my memories..._

_Goodbye_

_~Written by Brittany Miller~_  
_1st August 2009_

* * *

After Alvin had finished reading the letter multiple of times, understanding what was being said to him, he merely stared at the words on the paper. She loves him...but she doesn't want to love him. He is dead to her; he is nothing...exactly what she said to him.

She loves him...she loves him...but she is in denial...

She doesn't want to love him...

And even though the letter sounded like a "Break-Up" letter, Alvin's eyes were staring at the words:

_"I LOVE YOU ALVIN SEVILLE!"_

_

* * *

_Before Alvin was going to leave the room and return to little Alvie, he noticed a small object on the ground, near the tor-up envelope; it was a key. Alvin picked it up and put the key level to his eyesight to insect. It was near and shinny. Inscribed on the key was the letters: "AB". Alvin had no idea why Brittany had left a key for Alvin. He looked back at the letter and noticed he had overlooked a piece of writing at the bottom:

_P.S. The key is to my heart..._

And that was all it said.

* * *

Alvin returned to little Alvie's room on the ground floor, the letter in his hands, the key in his jeans pocket. When little Alvie saw that Alvin had returned with the letter in hand, he smiled, crossed his arms and said in a smirky driven voice:

"Sooooo? Did you find it?" His smile turned to smirk, for he knew that Alvin had found the letter and Alvin knew this as well.

He looks so alike...Alvin shook his head, trying to concentrate on answering the boy's question.

"Yeah, I found it," Alvin smiled weakly in return. Alvie's smirk disappeared when he saw Alvin's expression.

"What's wrong?" Alvie asked, as Alvin slowly limped over to the chair by Alvie's bed (Where the hell was Theodore?) and sighed as he sat. "I thought you would be happy. This is good news; Mommy still loves you! You can stop the wedding!"

Alvin looked at Alvie's hopeful face; he didn't wanna break that little heart. He sighed, miserably.

"It's not that simple, Alvie," Alvin replied, glumly.

"Wha'd ya mean?" Alvie asked, a small scowl piercing his lips. "All you do is tell her not to marry...daddy,"

"It isn't simple," Alvin replied as he shook his head. "She is denying the fact that she loves me; she's upset of what happened all those years ago that she doesn't want to love me..."

Little Alvie was silent. Alvin was silent. Both sat in silence, no knowing what to do; the situation looked grim for the both of them. More moments of silence went by.

"She thinks about you, you know," Little Alvin whispers, Alvin barely able to hear him at all.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"Mommy; she thinks about you all the time," Little Alvie took a small glance at Alvin. Alvin looks at Alvie in a curious yet doubting expression. "I really doubt-" But Alvin was cut off.

"Mommy whispers your name when she hugs me," Little Alvie says, a little emotion entering his voice, volume raised increasingly. "She whispers "Alvin" in my ear. She used to talk to me about you when I was younger. She use to say: 'Alvin was a wonderful guy, a really good friend. I wish you could meet him. He was a really good friend; you remember that,' She use to talk about every time she put me to sleep, every time. You still doubt the fact that she loves you?"

Alvie looks at Alvin intensely, waiting for Alvin to say soothing to disagree. Alvin leans forward in his chair so he is almost over little Alvie, who is now lying down on his bed pillows. He continues:

"And that's how I knew who you were when I first saw you. Mommy told me all about you, about your band, what you look like, that I knew it had to be you. That's why I was so excited. That's why I was so happy..."

And, all of the sudden, Alvie goes onto his side, goes under the covers to hide his face. Alvin can hear soft crying...

"Carry on..." Alvin says, lightly.

"No," Alvie sobs.

Alvin puts a comforting hand on Alvie's shoulder and whispers:

"Please,"

There is more sobs heard, but Alvie eventually, lays back on his front and pulls his head from under the covers. His brown orbed sad eyes look up at Alvin. Alvin smiles. He continues, again...

"Mommy doesn't say your name around...daddy. He doesn't like that name. If Mommy says it, daddy...hits...her," Alvin can see that tears start to fill his eyes, again. "I...I..." He becomes hesitate.

"Go on," Alvin urges, encouragingly.

!I...found Mommy in Mommy and daddy's bedroom one day. She was crying and there was a picture on the bed. The picture was...a picture of you. Mommy also had cuts and bruises on her face. Daddy had gone out..." Little Alvie starts to cry into his pillow, not wanting Alvin to see.

Alvin is in total shock, total despair, total...happiness...he didn't know what he was feeling, what to feel! After all this time, even though she said she was going to forget about him, she still said his name, told her son about him, said his name in front of that...thing...and got punished for saying it!

He...Alvin...is so confused. What should he do? How should he feel? Should he try to win Brittany back? What about that...thing! How is he going to stop him from hurting his darling Brittany...who loves him...did love him...does! Should he stop the wedding!

_Dave...I need you now more than ever..._

But Dave did not answer Alvin. Alvin was on his own, it seemed. For Dave was gone, always watching over him, but he was...gone. Alvin had to deal with his problems but his self. And sometimes, son's have to do that; face their problems by their self...

And the words of Theodore ring Alvin's head like an echo that won't stop echoing:

_All fathers love their children... All fathers love their children... All fathers love their children..._

Little Alvie cried his heart out. He looked so helpless, n-one to cry on. He needs a...

_Father..._

Not taking the sight of the crying boy any longer, Alvin slowly and gently picked up the boys (Which startled the boy) and hugged him tightly. Instantly, Alvie grabbed hold of Alvin and cried.

_Everyone deserved to be loved..._

And Alvin agreed. Everyone does deserve to be loved, everyone. And as he thought this, Alvin felts his heart pump, a way it hadn't pumped in a long, long time. Love was pumping through Alvin's body...

_All fathers love their children..._

Alvin felt anger knowing that this child was not loved like all children should be loved by their parents. Alvin did...love the child. Yes, he loved him like he was his own...

_No_

_It couldn't be..._

_How? It didn't make sense?_

_All fathers love their children... All fathers love their children... All fathers love their children..._

How much they both look alike (Both of their blonde hair stick out at weird places, their brown eyes almost identical...), how much they both acted them same, thought the same, their voices almost sounding the same...

And know that Alvin noticed, now that he held the boy in his arms, Alvin noticed a furry tail down by the boy's backside...he wasn't human. The boy was a chipmunk, like him, like Alvin was! He was a chipmunk! How did he miss that feature! Or...did he already know, but it just didn't register in his mind until now?

Until now, until, right up to this moment, a revelation hits Alvin square in the heart...

_Everyone deserved to be loved..._

_All fathers love their children..._

The boy wants a father, Alvin wants a father, Alvin could be, should be, must, is he?, Alvin Seville wants to be, is the boy's...

Father.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh hell no! No, I just didn't stop it right there did I!**

**Told you this chapter was going to be EPIC! Was it worth the wait?**

**Are you loving how long this chapter is? Yeah, well this chapter would have been released a lot earlier but it's just token me so freaking long to write it. Longest chapter so far! Sorry about the wait!**

**It all makes sense now, doesn't it? All those previous chapters... about Simon being angry at Alvin and the gun, and where Dave has been this whole time. Everything is gluing together in this chapter! Yep; I've had this all planned from the start!**

**And what is that key that Brittany left?**

**Is Alvin the father of Little Alvie? But, how can that be? When did Alvin and Brittany...you know...do it?**

**So do you guys think Alvin is the father? Let me know what you think in a review! Go on; just click on that green button. It's not hard. Thanks! :)**

**I'm looking for a beta reader because, just like you guys, I'm sick and tired with all these typos in my fanfics. So, contact me if you wanna be my beta!**

**Also, I'm looking for someone to draw a cover (Like a movie poster) for this fanfic. So, if you're a good artist, start drawing and leave it up on devainART! :)**

**One last thing before I go, I will be updating "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" very soon! Please be a little more patient!**

**Will be updating many fanfics over the past few days and go and check out my new profile! :)**

**C ya in the next update! :)**


	27. Romantic Dreams Must Die

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for making my previous chapter the most reviewed chapter so far! I appreciate all of the love and positive feedback that you guys provide for me! You've all made this story for what it is! :)**

**Hooray! I have finally finished college! That's right; no more college for me and I now have a 3 months off to enjoy the hot weather and hang out with friends before I attend University in September.**

**I thought I would have a lot of time to hang about doing nothing...that is, until my parents tell me I have to get a job. No freaking way! Me, a job? That will be the day! Anyway, there be more delays in updates to stories cause I am now, currently, job hunting and it is a bitch!**

**I was on my computer doing nothing (Like I usually do) and a little voice in my head said to me "Dude, why ain't you working on your fanfics instead of doing nothing and sitting on your ass?" The voice had a point and I started working on this chapter.**

**UPDATE ON "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" FANFIC: If you won't the low down on what is going on with that fic, I have left a A/N detailing out what is going on. Go and take a look!**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the last chapter, but it's just as dramatic as the last! "Quality over quantity" I always say.**

**Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

- Jon Mclaughlin

"So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin.

* * *

No, it couldn't be! Could it? Alvin wasn't...he couldn't be...he wasn't the boy's...

Father, was he?

No; it's just all in his imagination. He's just imagining the whole thing! He's imagining the fact that both he and Alvie share similar facial features, that they both share personality aspects, that both share the same name (Alvin...Alvie...Alvin...Alvie...). No, it's just all in his imagination, he concluded. Everything, any little detail that pointed to him to on possible outcome was left unguarded, unwatched and overlooked.

He wasn't Alvie's father. No matter how much he's heart told him otherwise, he's brain merely overcome any strong feelings he was experiencing and left them as unimportant and meaningless. He's brain overlooked everything that he's heart pointed to as the only possible answer. Alvin ignored the signs all together. He ignored everything that could mean something amazing and something so...so...so...

Alvin couldn't explain what it meant, how it felt, even now as that feeling started to rise in he's heart and bubble through his body to the brick of...

No! He had to ignore all those feelings, have to ignore all the signs, all feelings; they were useless, meaningfulness! They don't mean a thing, remember? They don't mean a thing! He is not and will never be you're...never be my...

Son.

Alvin's son.

My son.

No! Alvie is not my son! That chipmunk, look-alike is not my son! He is not! He...can't be? Can he? No! Of course he isn't! No matter how much they connected on a personal level, no matter how much they both understood each other the only way a father and son can understand each other, no matter how/what Alvin felt when he hugged him... it all meant nothing!

You are not the father! You don't have a father!

Dave...

Gone...

No father...

For fuck's sake! Get a hold of yourself, Alvin Seville! Alvin...Alvie...Alvin...Alvie...no.

Alvin was conflicted; a war was raging between the stubbornness and rational side of his brain and the strong emotions that built up in Alvin's heart. So far, the brain was defeating Alvin's heart, crushing everything in its mighty path. But just when it looked like the brain had won, the heart would seize up and attack the brain in a strong wave of emotions.

Alvin was at a lost; what to think, what to feel, what to believe, he didn't have a clue.

I mean, he couldn't be Alvie's father. Alvie is the son of Brittany Miller after all, and if Alvin is the father, then he and Brittany must have...must have...Alvin couldn't even finish that sentence for what it meant was more than what his raging and fighting organs could endure. The images he saw in his head were more than he could take...

He and Brittany never...Alvin, yet again, couldn't come to finish what he was going to say...to think...did it. Yeah, he and Brittany never..."did it". So, if they both never "did it" that would conclude that Alvin isn't the father. Right? That's correct, is it not? Yes? Yes.

The battle in Alvin's body started to die down, both organs knowing that it was a war not worth fighting over. Alvin isn't the father; nothing happened between he and Brittany. Alvin doesn't have a son; Alvie doesn't have a father. And yet, both needed each other so badly...both were so alike, both were the same; it didn't add up.

No! Stop it! Just...fucking stop it, please! Just stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! I can't handle anymore!

"Mister?" A small worried voice sounded from somewhere out of Alvin's conscious-self. The voice sounded miles away from where Alvin was currently sitting even though Alvin knew that the voice was actually sitting up in the bed Alvin was sitting on. But when Alvin closed his eyes, and when he got so...tangled...muddled...in his cob-web of emotions, everything in the outside world seemed to fade away to him...or was it that Alvin was the one fading away and not the world? Alvin didn't know and simply didn't care...

"Alvin?" The voice spoke again, a little more tentatively and the worry more increased. Alvin's eyes were closed, but once hearing that voice, that young high-voice that reminded him of his own but at a younger age, Alvin opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were two brown, concerned eyes peering up at him.

Alvin jumped back a little, not anticipating to see two shining, brown eyes staring at him so...concerned. The eyes of Little Alvie turned from concern to apologetic, at seeing the reaction he caused in Alvin. Little Alvie set his eyes down at the bed sheets that were covering him and muttered a "Sorry,"

Which Alvin, once recovered from the shook he received, replied: "It's OK,"

Little Alvie was still sitting in his small, plain hospital bed. He was sitting up and his eyes, Alvin could see, were piercing down at the bed sheets, probably, Alvin guessed, trying to see if he could detect a pattern on the sheets (Alvin could tell him he would see no pattern at all, but didn't bother). Alvin was sitting on the left side of Alvie's bed peering closely at chipmunk boy, almost the same stare he received from the other when he opened his eyes.

_This is crazy_, Alvin thought as he looked at the boy and all of his features, at the way his voice sounded, at the way he moved his body, at how the fur on his head stuck out at the same angles as Alvin's fur does, at how his personality almost mirrored...his own. His own...own...child.

No matter what he tried to think, the opposition would always take over. One minute he was one hundred percent certain that the boy is his son, but then the next, he was one hundred percent certain that he had no relation to the chipmunk boy. Chipmunk boy; that had to mean something, right? I mean, if that "monster" is the father and Brittany (My darling Brittany) is the mother, how would Little Alvie turn out? Half chipmunk/human? Or half human/chipmunk? It just wouldn't make any sense?

But Alvin is a chipmunk and so is Brittany...and so is Little Alvie. How the hell did Alvin miss over that detail? That big detail that was screaming in his face and Alvin still didn't hear it...see it. How the hell did that happen?

_You probably found the detail to be insignificant and, therefore, you overlooked it_, the small, annoying and irritable small voice at the back of his head said to him. The voice that sound like his brother. _You clearly didn't think of it with no importance until you started to theorize that you could be the father of the boy._

As silly as that sounded to Alvin he sort of believed it had some truth behind it. Perhaps it was also because so much shit was going down that Alvin didn't notice it. Or maybe he took in the detail, the detail that the boy is a chipmunk, unconsciously?

_Maybe_, the small voice commented with some affirmation. _Maybe a mixture of both. Sound's theoretically logical to me._

_It would sound "theoretically logical" to you_, Alvin replied back sarcastically in a low voice, rolling his eyes as he did so.

_I, unlike some people, aren't jumping to conclusions. I mean, really Alvin? You, the father of Little Alvie? Haven't you not realized by now that you and Brittany Miller have never reproduced with each other?_

Alvin growled, knowing that what the voice said was, annoyingly, true and. Now that the voice put it's opinion across on the matter, his thoughts and theorizes sounded...stupid...silly...crazy...what have you.

Yes; both Alvin and Brittany have never "done it" before; they were both never up to that level in their relationship and neither were that close to begin with. At the time (10 years ago to be precise), Alvin and Brittany just loathed each other, despised each other...on the surface. Alvin truly loved Brittany Miller (and still does!) but he hide his true emotions away from the world by putting on a false facade (Alvin couldn't say the same for Brittany but he hoped it was the same for her).

Sure, both played the share of games of "Truth or Dare" in The Chipettes tree house when they were in middle school, but no dare was anything "sexual". Unfortunately for Alvin he already experienced his first kiss; it was with a girl with frizzy blonde hair with big braces on her yellowing and big teeth. Ruppie, one of Alvin's friends, had dared him and, not wanting to look like a wimp in front of his friends, he kissed her; it was one of the most horrible moment in his life and wished he could wipe the experience clean from his memory.

Brittany had also had her first kiss...and it wasn't with Alvin; it was with Jason Henderson, the football quarter-back, whom Brittany would talk about in front of Alvin; it sickened him to hear her speak so fondly of that guy.

Even when both moved up to high school, nothing changed between them. They both loathed each other and treated each other the way the always have. Sure, they grown and matured and knew everything about sex from Sex Ed classes, but they both never went that far...not even for fun; it would seem to...awkward. Alvin didn't have the guts to ask her out on any dates and vice verso. Yes, the relationship didn't move on at all.

And nothing sexual ever happened between them. Not one thing...

Suddenly, a pain so huge, so large, so...strong, hit Alvin in the centre of his brain. Alvin clutched his head with his paw at wear the source of the pain was coming for. He fell off Little Alvie's bed and onto the hard floor with a loud thump, falling onto his knees, his head over his legs in an crouching position, like he was praying. Alvin could just about hear a distant cry for help from Little Alvie "Alvin! What's wrong? Get up!"

But Alvin didn't get up; he stayed exactly where he was, the pain no spread across the other parts of his brain. Alvin could feel his body getting tighter, like something, someone, an invisible force was squashing his very body, his very soul into a cardboard box; it hurt like hell...

"Alvin! Get up, please! Don't leave me!"

But Alvin could already feel his body slipping away. Could feel...his feeling disappearing, could see no more. And then...

...he was gone.

* * *

Shouts...laughter...screams...

Was he alive?

Where was he?

Was he OK?

Better answer the first question, first...

Alvin opened his eyes. What he saw in front of him made hi rub his eyes with his paws; he must have seen wrong! But as Alvin rubbed his eyes, the image before him stayed untouched. No...it couldn't be! How the fuck did he get hear? What the hell was going on?

An Alvin was right to ask such questions, for the surroundings and location was entirely different from what he previously saw...where he previously was.

Teenagers were what Alvin saw before hi. They were crazy, they were flirtatious, they were dancing real close (and I mean "real close"!), some dancing on furniture. They were out of control, they were intoxicated, they were drunk.

A living room was Alvin's location. Whose living room? Alvin had an idea but hoped it wasn't who he was thinking of. Graffiti was sprayed on walls, junk food was spread across the floor, along with cans of beer, cigarettes and used condoms. It was a house party and Alvin was standing in the middle of it all.

Loud, deep-bassy music was what Alvin heard. Alvin couldn't make any sense of the song for he couldn't hear the lyrics; the bass was too loud that it was over-taking the rest of the elements of the song. It was so bassy that it was, literally, vibrating the walls.

And Alvin remembered this place; it was like something out of a dream he never had. Like something he had experienced but didn't experience at the same time. It couldn't be the same party, could it?

Wanting to know the answers to some questions, Alvin faced a guy who was dancing with a very hot girl.

"Hello?" The guy didn't answer back, probably because the music was way too loud and that he was far too interested in dancing with the very pretty girl. Alvin increased volume in his voice:

"HELLO!" Still no reply. "Can anybody hear me!" he screamed to nobody in particular, but he received no answer at all. He shouted and shouted and shouted. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Not one person heard him, or no-one bother to reply to him.

"CAN ANYBODY FUCKING HEAR ME!" The answer was loud and clear; no. For if swearing and screaming didn't get anyone's attention, what would? And just as Alvin was about to turn a teenage girl walked right into him...and through him! Wait...through him?

There was no impact; the girl didn't crash into Alvin and stumble to the floor and Alvin didn't feel a thing; he felt nothing at all. The girl merely walked through him...she fucking walked through him, as if he wasn't there at all. But, was he there? Was Alvin actually standing here in this loud and crowded living room? Was he really standing in the middle of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs for anyone to hear him? Was he really standing rooted to the floor, his mouth agape, pure horror and shock evident on his face?

Was it real?

Alvin didn't have a clue. All he felt was his blood run ice cold and his heart was beating rapidly...wait, if his heart was beating then certainly he was alive, right? But, what the fuck happened back there? How could that girl walk right through him? It just didn't make any sense...

Once the horror and shock had washed from his face, Alvin put a paw over a random shoulder and, hesitantly, with his eyes closed shut, put his paw on the person's shoulder...put his paw felt nothing. And once Alvin looked at where his paw was placed, he saw why; his paw was completely through the person, feeling nothing at all.

This was not good. Was he invisible? Alvin was sure he was still alive, but if that was the case, then why couldn't no one hear him or see him. What the fuck did this all mean? And how the fuck did he get here in the first place? What was he doing here, anyway?

Alvin decided to move about the room, being careful not to touch anyone, but then remembered he could walk right through them and decided to ignore his politeness. The room was rather dark, blue ominous lights filled the room and made it difficult to make out what people looked like. But as Alvin neared the, what he assumed was the, front door, Alvin heard a familiar, unmistaken voice:

"We would have gotten here a lot earlier if you hadn't spent so much time on your makeup!" That was his voice; Alvin's voice. Alvin's high sixteen year old voice, but, despite that, it was defiantly his voice.

"Well if you hadn't spent so much tie in the shower we would have arrived here ages ago1" And that was Brittany Miller's sixteen year old annoyed voice. Both he and Brittany's sixteen year old self were here in this room, in this living room, this house party and so, if that was all true then this had to be...

"Brittany babe, there you are!"

This was Alvin's friend's party; this was Ruppie Mogouhan house party.

Alvin looked to the source of the joyous voice. And there he was, there was Ruppie moving between the many dancing bodies to reach to the front door where Alvin's sixteen year old self and sixteen year old Brittany Miller stood.

Alvin moved closer to the front door, and now he stood inches away from his former self and Brittany Miller. Alvin was wearing his red hoodie, blue jeans and cologne was all over his body. Brittany was dressed in the highest quality of clothing; the most expensive blouse and jeans she could find and her blonde hair was wavy and glorious, even the dark.

Ruppie stood in front of Alvin with a wide grin on his face. Both sixteen year old Alvin and Ruppie fist punched. Ruppie handed Alvin a beer.

"Took you long enough," Ruppie commented as he took a swig from his own can of beer in his right hand.

Young Alvin gestured to Brittany and muttered "Woman," He then rolled his eyes. Brittany pushed her elbow into Young Alvin's rib. "Men," she muttered back. Young Alvin groaned in pain and Ruppie laughed.

"Nice party, Ruppie," Brittany said as she glanced around the room and at all the people dancing. "Hot guys are here as well. Nice,"

Ruppie handed Brittany a energy drink, seeing how Brittany hated beer.

"Thanks," Ruppie smiled at her. "It took a lot of effort but it was worth it," He leaned in closer to Brittany...

"You won't be saying that when your parent's bust you," Alvin chuckled.

"They're not going to find out, Mr. Chuckles," Ruppie replied in an oh-so-matter-of-factly-voice.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked, eyebrows raised. "And why not?"

"There out of town," Ruppie laughed and Alvin joined in. Brittany rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Alvin's vision started to blur. His younger self was laughing and fooling about with Ruppie...Brittany was off dancing with some other guy. Alvin rubbed his eyes, but his vision remained blurred. But once Alvin looked at his paw, he saw it was in focus. Alvin's vision wasn't blurring...the scene before him was blurring.

Voices started to echo and haze and images started to twirl right before Alvin's eyes. Alvin had never been on drugs, but he guessed it was something like this. More images...more laughing...Alvin could just make out his younger self dancing with some girl...but that girl was...no! It was Brittany!

Alvin decided to move a little closer to the two teenagers, hoping that his speculations were correct, and they were; the girl was Brittany. And both Alvin's younger self and Brittany were dancing together, slowly, moving side to side on the spot, Brittany's head lying delicately on Alvin's right shoulder, her blonde hair falling around her frame, a small smile on her face. Alvin's younger self was holding her tightly, a slurry expression on his face; he was drunk...which is why Alvin wouldn't have remembered this part.

A slow song was playing in the background (Alvin was sure it was called "So Close" and was sung by Jon Mclaughlin). Many couples started to dance as well.

"Alvin," Alvin could just about hear Brittany whisper; Alvin's younger self didn't hear a word. "We're so close, right now," Young Alvin hiccupped. "Too bad we're not like this all the time..."

And the scene changed once again...

Alvin was now dancing with some girl, Brittany was dancing with some guy- but wait, that "some guy", now that Alvin took a closer looks, was Ruppie! His friend was dancing with Brittany! And both were getting really close! What the fuck!

Alvin could feel his insides churn with jealousy and just as about he was going to punch Rupie in the jaw, the scene changed.

All of sudden, the room was less nosier, less crowded. The room was still dark but teenagers were standing in varies corners of the room hanging out with friends. The atmosphere in the room was calm. Alvin looked to his left and saw that Brittany was crying and was running up the stairs. Alvin saw his younger self and Ruppie snickering; at what? Were they both laughing at Brittany?

But, of course, Alvin didn't really remember this party; he got so wasted that he had a hangover the next day. If he recalled properly, Ruppie also got very drunk, but what about Brittany? Alvin didn't have a clue if she remembered the events of this night, because he sure didn't.

Alvin kinda felt like that Scrooge guy in "A Christmas Carol" were he visited his past experiences but no-one could see nor hear him.

Alvin walked closer to his younger self and heard his voice speak:

"You know..." Alvin slurry voice came out. "I think...Brittany...likes me,"

"Wha?" Ruppie's just as slurry voice replied. "No she doesn't...like me, she does,"

"Yeah! I'll...p-prove it to you. You...stay here..." Young Alvin gestured to the floor. "...And I'll be back with Brit,Brit in my-my-err..you know...arms,"

Young Alvin slowly and unsteadily made his way to the stairs. He started to climb and Alvin followed up the stairs into a bedroom where Brittany was crying her eyes out into a pillow.

"Brit..." Young Alvin's voice slurred out. "I'm sorry,"

Brittany looked at Young Alvin with tear stained eyes. "Just go away, you prick!"

"I didn't mean it, you know," Alvin hiccupped and sat down on the bed beside Brittany. "I think any guy would be lucky to have sex with you..."

Wait! Hold up! What did his younger and drunken self just say! Did he just say...oh fuck!

"Shut up, Alvin!" Brittany screamed into her pillow. "You're just saying that so I would forgive you..."

And then his younger self did something he would never do if he was sober; Young Alvin lifted up Brittany's head and whispered into her face, softly:

"No, I mean it,"

The last thing Alvin saw was Brittany's small smile on her face...

The scene dissolved and Alvin was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun! Dun! Dunnnn!**

**So, has this chapter made any sense to anyone?**

**Can you see how Alvin possibly might be the father of Little Alvie?**

**Aww, the dance scene between Alvin and Brittany hit just as I was about to post the chapter; I had to go back and write more; and that scene (and song) is what gave me the idea to use the lyric as the song title. So fluffy. lol**

**This chapter's purpose was to show Alvin's confused state of mind of being a father and also showing how the event of one night might had made him become a father. And yes; the ending is implied that...you know...they both got their freak on. Lol**

**Initially, this scene was going to show a Alvin/Brittany confrontation on the whole "Father" thing and their relationship, but I thought the flashback was enough; I guess you will see all that next time. It's going to get more tense next chapter as well!**

**Sorry; I had to use "A Christmas Carol" reference; the urge was just too great to resist. lol**

**Reviews will be welcomed with open arms!**

**Review because I am writing the next chapter as you read this, so please review, and I will post the next one once reviews are in! :)**

**Give me your opinions on who you think the father is!**

**C ya next update! :)**


	28. I Promise To Make It Right

**A/N:**

**Go to this link and listen to the music that inspired me to write this chapter:**  
**http:/www. dewolfe. /musicsearch/cd_?cdnumber=DWCD%200488 (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**I am so amazed at how much positive attention and feedback this story continues to receive! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They mean a hell of a lot to me! :)**

**Well, you wanted the next chapter and here it is, you lucky people! Of course, I am on summer vacation and, because job hunting has been a bitch, I have found time to update! Also, I have written most of this chapter before (As said in the last A/N) but I didn't have enough time to finish it off...but now, obviously, I have! Yay for not finding a job!...Wait, that should be a bad thing. Lol**

**OK, good and bad news coming for ya; on the 31****st**** of July I will be going away to my Grandparents house and I will be staying there for not one week, but two freaking weeks! And there's no internet! How will I survive without any internet! And I'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere! Ugh! It's not that I dislike going, it's just the disadvantages of going (Like no internet, for example).**

**Bad news is that there will be no updates for my fanfics after the 31****st**** of July. So, if you leave me a message, I won't reply it until after I get back.**

**Good news is that I will update this fanfic again on the 30****th**** of July before I say my farewell. I'm just telling you all this as a head start. :)**

**I've updated some of my other AatC fanfics! Links are in the A/N below!**

**Still deciding who my Beta Reader should be so hold on people.**

**Anyway, enough of my jabbering on! Let's start the new chapter! :)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"_A promise is everything,  
A promise is reflection of trust and love  
But when a promise is broken_

_That trust and love means nothing_

- mpkio2

This quote will make sense once you have read the chapter in its entirety.

* * *

"Alvin! Alvin! Alvin, please wake up! Please! Alvin!"

A small child's voice with desperation, concern and...fear...filled Alvin's ears as he, slowly regained consciousness. Alvin knew that voice...didn't he? He knew who that voice belonged to, did he not? Yes, he did. It was a small chipmunk boy's voice; his son's voice. It was Little Alvie's voice, Little Alvie who sounded as though the world had ended , as though his life depended on the survival of Alvin's life. Like Alvin was his life and he, little Alvie, would die.

And Alvin wanted nothing more than to comfort Little Alvie; to tell him everything would be OK, even though things looked at their worst, even though it looked like that Little Alvie was going o die. Alvin wanted to return to him; to hold him, to comfort like only a parent would know how to comfort their child...Alvin...Little Alvie...It was all too much! Everything was too much for hi to handle...Brittany/..Little Alvie...they needed him...Little Alvie is his son...he has to be...he is!

Alvin felt as though he was floating in space, like he was in no particular reality, like he was waiting in limbo. And as Alvin awaited in this unknown existence, thoughts and ideas filled his mind...

What Alvin had witnessed in his, what Alvin concluded to be a, dream had really screwed Alvin up in the brain, like really mind-fucked hi royally. The dream felt so real, so vivid, like he could touch everything (despite him being a ghost form at the time), smell the muckiness of the sweat from the people, alcohol and cigarettes, and undoubtful amount of sex, all lingered i the air, the sounds of the music, the screaming of the people. Yes, and Alvin remembered all that, for it wasn't really a dream; it was a memory.

Alvin had gone back and had re-experienced his best friend's party, Rupie. He had planned the party for a very long time, ever since he gained the knowledge that his parents would be away for a very long time. He had told Alvin that he wanted it to be "the best house party the town had ever seen!" But Alvin knew his true intentions; he wanted the one thing he could never have, the one thing that he had always wanted but had never had the guts to come out and spill to Alvin, he wanted the chipette that Alvin had attended the party with; he wanted Brittany Miller.

And Alvin knew Rupie had a lustful and desirable feeling toward Brittany. He knew it ever since the day Rupie had laid eyes on Alvin's friend, Brittany Miller. The way his eyes glistened with a bit of jealousy when Alvin had touched her arm told Alvin everything that he wanted to know. The way Rupie's eyes fired up every time Alvin had said that "Brittany really likes me". The way Rupie's voiced lowered every time he spoke to Brittany, telling her something that she couldn't pick up on. Alvin knew he wanted her, but Alvin wasn't going to allow that!

Which was why Alvin had attended the party with Brittany in the first place. Not only because he wanted to attend with her, but to, also, protect her from the malicious eyes of Rupie Mogouhan. He didn't want Alvin looking at Brittany in any sort of way. Alvin didn't want Rupie to lay a finger on her. Alvin loved Brittany more than he ever could.

But now that Alvin had seen the events of which occurred while he was in a drunken state, Alvin was sure he had failed her, miserably. Alvin had allowed Rupie to dance with her, fucking dance with her, like grind-dancing. Why did he fall to such a trick! Why did he take that beer and get himself in such a state! Why did he drop to Rupie's level? Why did he fall into peer pressure, to fall under Rupie's words and to go and do it with...Brittany. Why did he take advantage when he was in such a horrible state!

A pain twang across Alvin's heart; he would never, never live this down. How could he face her again? What would he say! What could he say? Nothing, because he had failed her and he didn't deserve to give her an explanation. He had failed her. End of.

He got her pregnant that night, Alvin assumed. That was when Little Alvie was consumed. Little Alvie...was that his voice Alvin could hear?

Yes! That was little Alvie's voice and it was getting louder, clearer! That was his voice.

It was his son's voice calling out to him!

_That's my boy!_

_That's my son..._

With Little Alvie's voice filling up Alvin's consciousness, he slowly regained back his senses. He could smell the plain hospital and hygienic smell of the small room, the small hospital room that was occupied by Little Alvie; he was ill, Alvin remembered, slowly.

Alvin could feel, touch the floor that he was lying down on in an awkward position. He could feel his knees crouched down on the hard hospital floor, his head hunched over his knees and bending down to the floor, his paws holding his head tightly as though he was stopping a pain from circulating through his brain, trying to stop the pain from killing his insides; he remembered that all too well. And as Alvin remembered this, he felt a sharp pain in the centre of his brain. Before Alvin could stop himself, a low groan. escaped his mouth.

"Alvin?" The small distraught voice of Little Alvie was no more than a whisper, and yet Alvin heard it clearly enough. He heard it as though Little Alvin was screaming his name, calling out to him to be rescued by a monster...Rupert. And although Little Alvie's voice held a great deal of sadness and agust, there was a slight tone of hope as he heard Alvin groan through his mouth., again.

"Alvin, please wake up!" The voice was louder, stronger than ever. Why did it hurt to wake up? What was going on? His brain was throbbing against his skull, as though it was about to burst open. Alvin moved his claws on his head, moved his legs, waking up was such an ordeal, but it was all worth it. And Alvin could sense more, could sense the small body of Little Alvie next to Alvin, sensing that the boy was in the, almost, same position as Alvin...

Like father, like son, a voice filled Alvin's head. Alvin ignored the voice and continued to move his body, to strengthen up his senses.

In one quick swoop, ignoring the pain as he did so, Alvin opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was darkness, just pure darkness, but this was probably due to the fact that Alvin was crouched on the floor. Meraciasily, the throbbing i Alvin's brain vanished without a trace, as through it was never there.

Alvin heard the quiet sobbing of Little Alvie next to him. The boy probably had no idea that Alvin was awake. Alvin lifted his head from the floor...

_Lightness..._

Light filled Alvin's eyesight. He rubbed at them and then looked to room, his eyesight returning to normal as he did so. The room looked exactly the same as he last saw it. The only difference was that Alvin was on the floor and a small chipmunk child laid rest aside him rather than in the bed where he was suppose to be.

Alvin looked down at Little Alvie and slowly put a paw to the boy's trembling shoulder as he cried and sobbed out: "Please don't leave me, Alvin!"

Which Alvin replied to in a soft, reassuring voice:

"I ain't going anywhere, Alvie,"

Instantly, Little Alvie's head shot up and looked into the comforting eyes of Alvin Seville. Shock, joy and hope was evident in the boy's eyes.

"Alvin!" He slowly but surely made it to Alvin, hugging Alvin tightly, not wanting to let go. He sobbed as he rested his head on Alvin's shoulder and, with a twang at Alvin's heart, Alvin heard him cough and the realization that the boy was ill, dawned back on him like a ton of bricks. That was the reason why he looked so pale, so fragile, why he got to Alvin so slowly; he was ill. Alvin, secretly, sobbed with him.

"You're OK," Little Alvie coughed out as he tightened onto Alvin's hoodie, making sure that Alvin was really alive and in front of him. "You're alive,"

And a deadly thought filled Alvin's head as heard these words:

_Yes, but you might not be_, the thought had rang loud and clear. Alvin let a few tears roll down his cheek, for the thought was correct. Little Alvie was still in a critical condition, he was still coughing, his face was pale, his fur was patted together, his nose was dry; he looked like an image of death itself.

"Yeah," Alvin replied in a soft voice. "I'm OK," He stroked the fur on Little Alvie's head, unconsciously.

_But you might not be_...the thought wasn't leaving Alvin's head. And it hurt like hell, accepting what it meant. But as tears stroll down Alvin's cheeks, maybe, just maybe the thought was trying to tell him something. Maybe it was trying to trying to encourage Alvin to do something...to help? To stop his son from dying? To make things right again! That's what Alvin had sworn, didn't he? After he realized Dave was dead and gone, he wanted to move on from the past, to make things better again! He had to make it all right!

But to make everything right again, Alvin knew that the only way to move on from the past, was to face your past, and as scary and daunting as that sounded, Alvin had to do it, not only for himself, but for the people he cares about, for the chipmunk boy in his arms, that was his son.

Little Alvie is his son, isn't he?

And with that question in his head, Alvin knew what he had to do.

"I'm OK," Alvin repeated as he stroked the boy's fur, softly. He stood up with Little Alvie in his arms. "But you should be in bed, mister," Alvin walked to the small bed and carefully placed Little Alvie under the covers. "I want you to get better, not worst,"

Little Alvie giggled, Alvin not sure if the boy realized how serious he was. "I think I would rather be in bed," He smiled, despite his appalling health.

Alvin smoothed the boy's fur. "I'm gonna be gone for awhile,"

"What? No! Don't leave me!" Little Alvie protested, lifting himself up in bed. Alvin gently pushed hi back down. Alvin made sure that the machine which was measuring Little Alvie's heart beat and breathing was on. He then put the tube into the cut previously made by the doctors and put the tube in Little Alvie's wrist, the tube connected to a vein artery, allowing the machine to do its job properly.

"I don't want to leave you either," Alvin replied, calmly. "But I have to go and sort things out,"

Alvin could see that Little Alvie didn't like what Alvin was doing but, despite this, he asked: "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to a certain chipette," Alvin simply replied.

"Mommy?" Little Alvie inquired, with a slight, fragile smile.

"Maybe," Alvin smiled back.

Little Alvie's eyes looked around the room. "If you are going, please don't leave me here by myself. I'm so scared and it's really creepy here,"

Alvin calmed the boy down. "Shh. It's OK. Alvie. I won't be gone long. And besides, Theodore is-"

Oh shit. How could Alvin forget? Theodore was here in the hospital! But why did he leave the room? And as this thought formed in Alvin's mind, he spotted the answer sitting a metre away from on the floor. There was a medical pack. Why was there a medical pack? Well, that question was answered when Alvin applied pressure on to his right foot and felt a sharp pain; Alvin had stepped in broken glass, of course! But where was Theodore now?

"What is it?" Little Alvin asked, noticing the worry in Alvin's eyes.

"Theodore," Alvin spoke to no one in particular. He then shook his head and looked at the young boy. "Look, I'm gonna go and get Theodore, OK? He will come back here and he will look after you while I'm gone,"

"Alvin, please don't leave me!" Little Alvie, despite his slow movements, grabbed hold of Alvin in a squeeze. "Don't go!"

Alvin hugged him back and whispered into his ear "I won't be gone long. I'll come back,"

"You promise?" Little Alvie broke the hug and looked up to Alvin's eyes, wanting to see the promise of his return in Alvin's eyes.

Father and son stared at each other. Pause.

"I promise," Alvin settled on after a moment's pause between father and son.

And that was good enough for Little Alvie...

* * *

Alvin took ten whole minutes to search for Theodore. He shouted out his name as he walked down the corridors looking in every room that was locked shut. He checked the toilets, the cafeteria, everywhere. Where was he?

Alvin finally found Theodore, not inside the hospital, but rather sitting outside and sitting on steps to the hospital. Theodore's shoulders were hunched, his back was too Alvin (who had just exited the hospital) and Alvin could hear sobbing from his brother's form, who whimpered now and then. He was obviously upset.

The moon and the stars twinkled above in the cold night sky. A gust of wind lingered in the air, rustling the trees in the nearby park, as Alvin took a tentative step toward his brother.

"Theodore?" Alvin's voice came out in a calm yet concerned voice. Alvin's voice was nothing but a quiet voice but, almost, sounded like a shout. "Are you OK?"

Theodore lifted his head and turned to face Alvin, his eyes glistening with tears, the under of his eyes gone and red puffy from crying. Theodore wiped his eyes and, as an answer to Alvin's question, he nodded.

Alvin sighed and casually walked over to Theodore and joined his brother by sitting down next to him on the hospital steps. Alvin allowed a small silence to fill between the both of them, before he asked:

"What's wrong, Theodore?" Alvin put an arm around his brother in a supportive way. "Why are you crying?"

Theodore sniffed a bit, gulped down something i his throat and answered. "I miss my children,"

It was the most heart-breaking thing Alvin had heard in the night. Alvin's throat started to tighten, for he knew Theodore had sacrificed staying with Alvin that to stay with his children. Alvin had given up a lot (his children, Eleanor...), and it made Alvin sad and proud at the same time to be his brother...

"I returned to the room with the medical pack," Theodore continued on between sobs. "And I saw you and Little A-Alviie...hug...huggin-ing, and it made me remember the connection...the bond I have with my children and...I just miss them. I just want to see them again," And Theodore continued to cry harder into his paws.

Well, it all explained why Alvin found the medical pack on the floor. But now Alvin felt terrible. Here he was, out to come and ask Theodore if he could look after Little Alvie so he, Alvin, could go and confront Brittany, but now that he knew how horrible Theodore felt and how much he wanted to see his children again (who were probably at Jeanette's house), Alvin didn't know what to do.

Should he ask Theodore to tag along? But what about Little Alvie? He promised him! He promised!

Felling like he was going to be sick of what he was about to do, Alvin closed his eyes as he spoke. "You'll see them again, bro," He hugged Theodore in a one-handed hug. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon. But...I want to ask you something,"

Silence. Leafs cluttered along the empty street...

"Could you possibly look after Little Alvie while I...go away," Alvin thought it best not to say where he was going, but then Theodore asked:

"Where are you going?"

Shit. What to say, what to say? Should he lie, or tell the truth?

He couldn't lie to his brother...

"Jeanette's house," He let go of a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. He waited for Theodore's reply and after a few minutes, Alvin thought Theodore didn't have an answer, until...

"I will stay if you want me to stay, Alvin," Theodore answered in a firm voice. Alvin finally opened his eyes, surprised at hearing Theodore's answer. Theodore's eyes were now closed. "I'm your brother and...I love you, and I know you've got some stuff to deal with. I hope to see my children soon, but something like this, you can't wait any longer, can you?"

Theodore opened his eyes and stared into Alvin's stunned brown eyes. A wisdom Alvin had never seen in his younger brother's eyes glistened; Theodore looked much older than his own years of age. He looked like a whole different person, almost like...Simon.

Alvin shook his head.

"Right, then," Theodore stood up as he wiped away the last remains of his tears. Alvin joined his brother in standing. "You go and talk to Brittany. I'll look after Little Alvie,"

In a swift movement, Alvin had his brother in a tight embrace. "Thanks, bro," he said, warmly.

"Anytime," Theodore answered. The hug broke. "Just, one more thing before you leave..."

"Anything..."

"If you see my children, tell them that daddy is always with them," Theodore looked at Alvin with deep sorrow. Alvin's heart crumbled a little at the sight of his brother and he put a paw onto his brother's shoulder.

"Of course," Alvin answered.

"And tell Eleanor that...I love her," Theodore blinked rapidly and looked away from Alvin's eyes; he was crying, Alvin had assumed.

"I will," And that was a promise to his brother. He had a promise to his son. He had a promise to himself that he would make everything right, and as Alvin said his final farewell to a departing Theodore (Who, after applying a bandage to Alvin's wounded foot, walked back into the hospital) Alvin promised himself that he was going to ensure that all his promises were kept...

* * *

"But just let me speak to her, please!"

"No," was the stern reply Alvin received for the umpteenth time. "She doesn't want to speak to you, Alvin,"

"Just for a second, Eleanor!-"

"Don't you understand English? She doesn't want to speak to you!"

It was past midnight. The moon was still out, shining ever on, the stars sparkling in the night sky, giving the quiet houses in the town of Anderson some ominous light. But one house was far from quiet and that house happened to belong to the most unsuspected person you would ever think of, for the person was always "quiet" (Well, from what Alvin could remember back in his teenage years), this person was not the loud joyful screaming of young woman and the music did not reflect her peaceful nature; it was Jeanette Millers house.

Jeanette was hosting Brittany's hen night, and of such, the house was filled with joyful female voices, bassy music about "Girl's doing their own thing!" filled the background, voices filled with laughter and happiness...nothing to what Alvin was feeling this very moment. He felt the complete opposite and he envied the people who were in Jeanette's house having the time of their lives. Oh he really did hate them...oh he really did hate himself right this very minute...how confused he was filling...all the questions buzzing around his head; questions he wanted to ask a particular chipette who was in the house that stood in front of him...why won't Eleanor get out of the way!

Alvin was currently standing outside of Jeanette's house, his hood, shadowed his eyesight so Eleanor could not see the expression on his face, the hood covered his mattered fur which was drenched in sweat, his paws in his jeans pockets.

Eleanor stood in front of Alvin, her arms folded in a stern fashion and an equally sterner expression was placed on her face, her eyes glaring with hate, her mouth in an unpleasant scowl. She was currently wearing a green dress and her, usual pig-tailed blonde hair, was straight and fell down to her shoulders; Alvin could see why Theodore was in love with her so much.

For the past five minutes, Alvin had tried to gain access to Jeanette's house, trying desperately to speak to Brittany. But Eleanor (who had answered the door when Alvin had banged on the door, furiously) had denied Alvin of ever seeing Brittany, let alone talk to her. No matter how much Alvin would budge and try to enter, she would just stand there with her arms folded as if nothing would get her to move. It was starting to become very tedious...

"Look, Eleanor," Alvin started, yet again. "I know you and I haven't really been on very good terms since I arrived here-"

"You and I have never been on good terms," Eleanor blurted out in a cold-cutting voice that Alvin really didn't like the sound of. Her voice was colder that the night air that swopped and swirled around Alvin's face.

Alvin gulped. "What I'm trying to say is that...well, it's not up to you if I can talk to Brittany," Alvin stated in a hasty voice, but straight after he wished he never said a word.

"Not up to me!" Eleanor screeched, her eyes a flame of fire, ready to spread and kill...a fire that almost killed her husband...Theodore. Was that a glint of...hurt? "You think you can come here and see Brittany whenever you like!"

Suddenly, Eleanor stood down from the porch steps she was standing on and was now in front of Alvin on the stone pathway; Alvin didn't even notice Eleanor was standing on the porch steps.

"I have to protect my sister from the likes of you!" Eleanor pointed a stubby finger to Alvin's chest with such a force, it made Alvin stumble a little. "You'll just weasel your way back into her life and you'll just break her heart again!"

"Theodore says he loves you," Alvin said in a blunt voice. Eleanor did not reply her love for Theodore.

But as Alvin looked closer at Eleanor's angry, thunderous face, he could see that tears were streaming down her face like streams of rivers. The fire was still evident in her eyes, but the sadness was now ever greater. Maybe she had said her love for Theodore through expression...

"You broke her heart, Alvin," Eleanor choked out as she turned around, facing her back to Alvin. "And I had to pick up the pieces, me and Jeanette. You destroyed her," Eleanor turned around, facing her tears streaked face onto Alvin, the glow of the moon showing her heart-broken expression. "And I don't want the same thing to happen again,"

Alvin's heart was slowly breaking; he knew everything he had heard, for Brittany had already once told him, but now he realized how her pain swooped into the ones she loved. Alvin's actions had not only caused the one's loved so much pain, but also the people around his loved ones.

Alvin took off his hoodie with both paws. Eleanor gasped; why? Maybe because she didn't think Alvin had a heart? Maybe she though he was a...monster. Maybe it was because of the distraught expression that stung his face, the tears that stayed around the edges of his eyes.

"Please, Eleanor," Alvin choked out. "Just...let me speak to her," Alvin walked closer to Eleanor and placed both of his paws by Eleanor's arms, holder her firmly. "I can make things right again, I know I can,"

Eleanor's heart-broken expression was replaced by a murderous glare, the fire in her eyes now stronger than ever. She stepped back from Alvin (rather than forward to kill him) and, in doing so, Alvin lost his grasp in her.

"There's nothing to make...r-right, Alvin," But Alvin was not fully convinced by Eleanor's shay voice. "Leave now or I will phone the police!" With a final warning glare, Eleanor turned on her heel and retreated back into the house where the noise of joyful laughter could be heard.

Alvin stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. If the police got involved, Alvin would be retained, possibly until tomorrow, and if that happened he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Brittany, to talk to her about Little Alvie, about how much she loved him, to stop her from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. He had to stop her! She couldn't get married; he had to speak to her, NOW!

And with that loud and clear though in his head, Alvin put his hoodie back over his head and barged right past Eleanor and into the house, before she could close the door behind her.

Jeanette's house was filled with laughter, the sound of chick songs playing the background, the smell of vodka and wine filled the house, the atmosphere of freedom ringed all through the woman. It was really crowded and dark, Alvin discovered, as he pushed through the many woman who were dancing and having a great time. He made it to the living room which was the source of the music and the wild and free atmosphere. It was even crowdier, and as Alvin desperately searched through the sea of woman, he didn't know how he would find Brittany in this place.

Alvin vividly heard Eleanor's voice, saying something about "Phoning the police if you don't leave immediately!" But Alvin ignored her; he only paid full attention of finding Brittany.

"Brittany!" he screamed loudly, but the noise and the woman's laughter was too loud for his voice to overcome. "Brittany, where are you!" Fuck, he sounded pathetic, like a child who was lost and was shouting for their parents to find them. Oh fuck this! Where was she?

And as he almost lost hope in ever finding the girl, the chipette, Alvin noticed the karaoke system in the corner of the room where the music was coming out of the speakers at full blast. He quickly raced towards it and picked up the unused microphone. He put the end of the microphone into the "Mic" jack on the system, turned it on and turned off the song.

"Brittany," Alvin didn't have to scream; he could be heard over the whole house. The woman had stopped laughing and looked around the room. All of their eyes landed on Alvin, the source that had spoiled their good time-happy-mood. Alvin ignored them. "Brittany, we need to talk,"

No-one replied. The room was silent.

"Brittany, please, just make yourself known so I know your here,"

Still no response.

"She doesn't want to speak to you, Alvin," Came a stern voice in the middle of the sea of woman. Many of the woman cleared a ay so that Alvin could see Eleanor standing there with her arms folded. Someone had turned on the lights, filling the tense room with light, but it didn't help the matter.

"I have phoned the police and they will be here shortly," Eleanor showed Alvin a cell phone in her paw, explaining that she had phoned the cops. "I recommend you leave now-"

"I just want to talk about Little Alvie...my son," A huge death defying silence filled the room; most of it from shook. After awhile, many gasps were heard in the room, many, Alvin could see, were covering their mouths with their hands; many didn't believe it, many were confused, they were all shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Eleanor yelled as she walked towards Alvin who still held the microphone close to his dry mouth. "How dare you say a thing about Brittany's son! Leave before the police take you-"

"It's OK Eleanor," Came a familiar voice Alvin didn't need to be told who it belonged to; A beautiful young chipette who wore a long pink dress, her blonde hair down past her shoulders, walked out from the sea of woman and stood next to her sister. "I will speak to him,"

Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise. "Brittany, you can't possibly believe-!"

"I'll speak to him for only a few minutes," Brittany told her sister, not even registering that Eleanor had even said anything. "Only a few minutes," Her eyes locked with Alvin's, telling him she was serious. Alvin nodded at this eye contact. The room was filled with voices, Alvin noticed, and he assumed that everyone had decided to give the three of them some privacy

"Only a few minutes," Alvin replied. But Eleanor did not approve of what Brittany agreed to do...

"Brittany..." Eleanor held on to her sister's shoulder, her eyes pleading not to allow this to happen. Alvin felt a mixture of annoyance of what Eleanor was doing (Didn't she have a clue of how much Alvin had wanted to speak to her?" but also a hint of proudness of how loyal and protective she was of her sister.

Brittany smiled at Eleanor, reassuringly. She let go of her arm. "I'll be fine, don't worry,"

Eleanor took one last pleading look at her sister, but when Brittany still didn't reject Alvin's wish to speak to her, she sighed and gave a dirty look at Alvin.

Before she left, she walked up to Alvin and whispered into his ear:

"If you even think of touching my sister, I'll kill you," And it sounded as if she meat it. "Theodore isn't around to stop me this time," She left Alvin and Brittany standing in silence.

Alvin was the first to make a move forward. "Brittany I..." But Brittany silenced him by putting a claw to his lips, grabbed the microphone in his paw and dropped it to the floor. "Not here," she whispered, even though the room was filled with noise.

Brittany started to move around the room, cutting through the sea of bodies. Alvin followed suit, following her exactly where she was going. She headed for the stairs and ascended up to the first floor, Alvin right behind her...for some strange reason, this all reminded him of Rupie's party, how he Alvin had climbed the stairs and had found Brittany crying in a bedroom, how he whispered in her ear, how she smiled at him, how they made love – no, get out of my head!

_This is totally different!_

But a annoying voice in his head asked, _"Is it?"_

Both Alvin and Brittany made it to the top. Brittany walked into the direction of a small bedroom. Alvin followed her but the stopped suddenly when he over heard the sound of two familiar voices coming from the other room.

"I really don't like this place,"

"Me neither, but mommy says we have to stay here until Auntie Brittany's party is over,"

"Why can't we go to the party?"

"Because your too young," Came a new third voice, that spoke in a matter-of-factly voice and sounded awfully like someone he had heard in his life.

"Alvin?" Came Brittany's voice, who was standing in the frame of the door to the small bedroom. "Do you want to talk or not?"

Alvin looked at her; he did want to talk to her, really badly. But he also wanted to go and seek out those voices, the voices that sounded very familiar. He was already keeping one promise, and he had to keep his brother's promise, no matter what it took.

"Could you give me a minute, Brittany?" Alvin asked. She studied him for a second and then sighed deeply. "You have two minutes," she warned, showing two claws. "If you are not in this room-" She pointed at the small bedroom. "-in two minutes, I will never speak to you,"

Alvin nodded his head to show he understood. She retreated back into the room, Alvin assumed to wait for him. Alvin turned and walked in the direction the voices were coming from.

"I miss daddy," the voice of a young boy spoke out in a sad tone.

"Me too," the voice of a girl said in a reassuring voice.

"Missing him won't bring hi back," The third voice spoke, which was a boy's voice but sounded older than the first boy. Crying could be heard, now that Alvin moved closer.

"Why did you upset my brother for?" Came the hurt voice of the girl.

"I'm just telling you both the truth," the older boy said in a plain voice with little emotion. "Saying you miss someone doesn't bring them back to you. Believe me, I know," The last part was said in a dark whispery type voice, like the older boy was talking more to himself.

"You still shouldn't have said that," the girl responded, Alvin clearly hearing her say "Shh," to her brother.

"Not say something doesn't make it true," the older boy sounded very wise for his age, but there was also a dark tone to everything he said, like everything was the world's fault, like he had gone through a lot. "Some of the most true things are the things that people never say out loud,"

"Say sorry to my brother right now, you stupid head!" The girl was upset and angry and Alvin could tell from the strength of her voice. "Say sorry!"

An erry silence filled the room.

"No," Came the emotionless response from the older boy.

"Say sorry or I will-"

And Alvin thought it best to interrupt at this exact moment. In one quick movement, he opened the close door by the door handle and entered the unknown room. The room was another bedroom and looked as though it belonged to another adult. The room was decorated in a dark blue color, the walls and carpet covered in the same color. A bookcase filled with Physiology, Neglect, Dysfunctional Families And How To Fix Them, How To Live As A Lonely Child, Murderous Thoughts, Suicide, Dystopia, How The Mind Of A Mad-man Works and a medical book titled "The Human Brain", a book that a brain surgeon should have were just a select few. A futuristic computer stood in the corner of the room onto of desk that was filled with diagrams Alvin couldn't see. The room held a darkness that made Alvin shiver; it was nothing pleasant.

Three pairs of eyes stared up at Alvin; all were surprised but two were a little happy and the one held a glaze of indifference. Alvin knew had realized the voices somewhere. He had to fulfil a promise. Little Suzie, Theodore's daughter was standing next to a small bed that was covered in pictures of stars, where Joseph, Theodore's son, sat in a hunched position on the bed, staring at Alvin with tears on his cheeks.

And then Alvin glanced across the room where a boy aged no older than ten or eleven, stood by a desk, staring at Alvin, his furry paws clenched in a fist. The boy was a chipmunk, Alvin was surprised to discover, and he held a atmosphere of darkness, yet he was intelligent, and, he was familiar to Alvin, almost reminded him of someone. The glasses that sat behind his brown eyes hid deep scars and emotions that he was holding inside. He looked tormented, hurt even, lost, perhaps. He looked sad...

"What's going on in here then?" Alvin asked as he looked down at all the chipmunk children.

Theodore's children smiled once they realized who it was.

"Niavl!" Both Joseph and Suzie ran towards Alvin and hugged him around his legs.

"Is daddy here?" Joseph asked as he looked up at Alvin with hope gleaming in his eyes. "Haws he come to take me and Suzie away? Please, sir, is he here?"

Suzie held just a hopeful expression just as big as her younger brother's. Alvin couldn't bear to tell them that Theodore was not downstairs, but he had to. Alvin caught a glimpse of the older boy; he was rolling his eyes...

"Is he downstairs, Niavl?" Suzie asked. She was older that her brother and she would know if Alvin was lying so Alvin saw no point in lying. He sighed.

"I'm afraid he isn't, children," At once, both of their faces dropped. Alvin distinctly heard Joseph groan a sad "Aww..." and heard Suzie sniffle little. He also heard the other boy mumble "Oh please..."

Alvin ignored the older boy as he crouched down to Theodore's children's eye level.

"But he wanted me to tell you that...daddy is always with you," Alvin said as he held both of the children's faces. At once, both Joseph and Suzie's faces lit up a little bit.

"Oh, daddy..." Suzie sobbed as she started to cry.

"Oh would you please be quiet," The other boy burst in an annoyed voice. "I can just about handle having to actually communicate with the likes of you two, but crying is just too much!"

Alvin didn't like the way, or what, the other boy had said. Alvin stood to his full height and walked over to the other boy who was busily scanning the bookcase for a book to read. Obviously, he didn't much care what he had remarked for he wasn't apologizing and, evidently, having a newcomer in his bedroom was boring him; Alvin did not appreciate either.

"What's your name?" Alvin asked when the boy turned and looked up at Alvin with a scowl.

"Mr. LeaveMeAlone, as in, leave me alone," The boy replied as he walked around Alvin and sat at his computer desk chair, a book in his paws and his nose to the pages. It was like he didn't even acknowledge Alvin's presence.

"I only asked you what your name is, kid," Alvin replied in a fuming tone. "What's wrong with ya?"

Something pulled down on Alvin's jeans. Alvin looked down and saw Little Suzie standing by his feet. She gestured to Alvin to bring his ear down to her level so she could whisper something into his ear; Alvin obliged."That's Charles," Suzie said in a quiet voice. "He doesn't like talking and he is very rude to me and my brother,"

"I do have the sense of hearing, you know," Charles spoke from behind the book in a loud voice. "I can hear what you are saying about me so please, do have the decency to be quiet,"

A little anger rose up in Alvin's body; this kid was very rude. Not only that but he was some-what of a know-it-all and he didn't like talking to anyone and he sounded like Simon and-and-

And the world stopped spinning for a second, as a new revelation crashed down on Alvin like a ton of bricks. The world went hazy and almost everything fizzled out, Charles being the only thing he could see.

Oh my god. Oh my god.

How the fuck did he miss this? Why didn't he see it when he first saw him? The glasses, the know-it-all attitude, Alvin's anger at the boy; it was all so clear.

"Oh my...g-g-god," Alvin stammered out before she could stop himself, his eyes glazing over. "It c-c-can't be,"

"Niavl?" Alvin's heard Suzie's concerned voice. "What wrong?"

What was wrong? Nothing, but everything was falling down anyway. Only half an hour ago, Alvin was thinking about how he could be a father; he had never even thought about the possibilities of other people he knew could be father's as well.

Alvin had met everyone; Little Alvie, his son, Joseph and Little Suzie, Theodore's son and daughter...

And now he met Charles.

His nephew.

His brother's child.

Simon's son.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, I too am getting a little fed up with these "Father" revelation cliff-hangers, but it's just such a good cliff-hanger not to use! Kill me if you have to but I had to use!**

**I did not expect the chapter to turn out the way it did, but I am very happy with it. I didn't know we would meet Theodore's children or Simon's son! WTF? What happened to Alvin/Brittany confrontation? Guess that will be next chapter (I hope!)**

**So, why is Simon's son so dark and horrible to people? Tell me what you think in your reviews! I bet you can guess why. :)**

**Even though there was no Alvin/Brittany confrontation, this chapter was still tense and a little dramatic at times. This chapter, now that I see it in its entirety, is to deepen Alvin's feelings, his want to make things right, to talk to Brittany and talk to her about Little Alvie and to introduce new characters that make Alvin's life even twistyer than it already is. **

**I know where this story is heading, but each time I write a new chapter, how the reader gets to the ending, always changes. And, in this chapter, it has changed a lot. But the ending is still the same.**

**Reviews are appreciated as always and encourage me to write more! Next update will be on the 30****th**** of July so get in those reviews to get my imaginative writing skills flowing! :)**

**Oh! I have also linked up every single chapter of this story to the song that the lyrics are based on! So, you can listen to the song that inspired me to write each chapter by clicking on the links on my author page! Go and check it out if you wish.**

**

* * *

****LINKS TO OTHER FANFICS:**

**Please review these fanfics cause they're not getting a lot and I want to be ensured that my stories are still good. So, please read and review! Thanks! :)**

**NOTE: If you haven't read the stories from the beginning, please do! :)  
**

**Updated "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes":**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/4213505/29/ (Remove the gaps!)**

**Updated "Interview With The Chipmunks And OC's":  
**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/4465933/5/ (Remove the gaps!)**

**

* * *

****Reply to "Zach":**

**I really wanted to reply to your review to correct a few things related to the story; I only wished I didn't have to write it at the end of this chapter.**

**OK, at the beginning of the story, Alvin is sixteen years old, not seventeen years old. How long do chipmunk pregnancies last? Your guess is as good as mine, but let's just go with what you say (Nine months). Even if Brittany was pregnant when Alvin was in the comma, it still wouldn't make a difference.**

**Hmm, I don't think I ever said three years later father Alvin got hit by the car that Brittany had the kid (If I did, please tell me in what chapter I said that!). Truth be told, the whole "Alvin could be the father of Little Alvie" only sprang at me when I was writing Chapter 26, so there may be a few errors in the story concerning Little Alvie's age and Brittany's pregnancy.**

**Well, that's all I really wanted to say.**

**I would really like to hear from you and hear your thoughts! :)**

**

* * *

****Until next time my fine foxy readers! :)**


	29. I Don't Wanna Fight

**A/N:**

**It's up a day earlier than expected! :)**

**It's amazing how such a small idea can turn into such a big thing that I thought would never be possible! It's also amazing at how many people love this fanfic so much and at how you all give such positive feedback. Thank you once again. :)**

**OK, So this is the last update that you will see in awhile, for as you read this A/N and this chapter, I will not be on the internet, I will not be reading your reviews; I will be away for 2 weeks. But I will return on the 13****th**** – 15****th**** of August and I will read all those reviews that you will leave for me. :)**

**Oh! Just wanna clarify one thing! I'm actually writing "The Chipmunks" and "The Chipettes" in their Cartoon 80's-90's forms. But, you can imagine the characters in their CGI form if you wish; it's all entirely up to you!**

**OK, enough from me (For now. Lol) Let's get on with the chapter! :)**

**As promised, and early than planned, here is the next chapter for "It's All In Your Head, Alvin"!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"_Girl I (girl I), Just wanna put it all aside (aside)  
And focus on your body tonight (tonight)  
Kiss you on your lips while I, Stroke your hair gently let's try, To flip the script tonight"_

_-_Qwote

"_I Don't Wanna Fight_" by Qwote Ft. Trina

* * *

The room was silent, still but dark and gloomy as ever. And even though Alvin felt the presence that a light was on somewhere in the small room he was standing in (For he sensed that part of the room was lit but lightness), the darkness seemed to overthrow the lightness in one big swoop, covering up every smear of hope, happiness and love.

And in its wake was despair, sadness, anger and sorrow. Like the world wasn't alive, like the world was dead, everybody was dead. Like life wasn't worth living...like it was already too late to live. Like life was sucked up from the room and in its place was death, gory, inalterable and unavoidable, death.

Yes, the darkness was strong, pure strong, pure loathing, pure hungry, pure...sadness? Darkness can't be sad? Can it? And...no! Was there a glimmer of...love as well? No, that can't be right! Darkness doesn't love anything! It can't love! Darkness is Evil! And Evil is Darkness! Both are the same, and therefore, both mean the same thing!

But...there can't be any love in the world if there isn't any evil, no anger...no hate. And there can't be any love, no lightness in the world if there isn't any darkness, no evil. So...both had to exist. And if both existed, wouldn't that mean that both could feel the opposite of each other? Didn't that mean that someone evil could love? And could someone who love, hate? Wouldn't that mean that both are the same? Wouldn't that mean that darkness had to exist for lightness to exist? Did both depend on each other?

Your guess is as good as Alvin's.

But as Alvin looked down at the darkness, at the anger, the bottled up fear, confusion and sorrowness that Alvin could see down on the expressionless face on the small child before him, Alvin knew the answer straight away. And though Alvin couldn't see the answer, though he saw darkness, anger...pure hate, Alvin could sense...sadness...and...Was it love?...yes, love.

The darkness sat only, away from the other three forms that stood (or sat) on the other side of the room. The darkness looked as though it liked being on its own, liked it liked its own solitude and enjoyed being with its self. It didn't look like the social type and it didn't look like the caring nor loving type. It looked quite small in size, but was huge and powerful in emotion and stance.

But it also looked sad as well, Alvin could see. Lonely, and plenty of it. Like it actually wanted to talk to people, like it wanted to have a friend of some sort but, for some unknown reason, decide against that. Something was holding it back? What and why? And there was a huge powerful amount of despair and sorrow. Something had happened; something dreadful, something horrible. Something. And, maybe, that was why darkness wanted to be alone; afraid to get its heart broken, again? (Did it have a heart? Did it love?) It was painful inside, it was torture. But darkness lived through it. Every day was a living hell, and darkness walked through hell every day.

Lightness was afraid of darkness and because of that, both weren't friends; both didn't get on at all.

Lightness seemed to be happy, bright, hopeful and loving..

But there was nothing for darkness; no love, no hope, no friends, nothing. Darkness was completely and utterly, alone.

And Alvin felt pity for it, but one emotion was too huge; shock.

For the darkness, with all its strength and glory, for its anger, hate and fear was all in the eyes of a ten/eleven year old boy, sitting in a chair in front of him.

Darkness was his nephew, his brother's son, Simon's son.

The features were not hard to notice. Charles resembled Simon's facial feature's and had Simon's eyes. His dark brown fur camouflaged almost into his dark surrounding, a trait inherited by his father. He, noticabily, took Simon's short-sightedness and the pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of the boy's nose was all the evidence you needed.

Even the room screamed out "Simon's son"! What with all the scientific books that sat neatly in a bookcase, the computer in the corner of the room, the blue carpet and wallpaper which signalled Simon's favourite color, for fuck sake!

And the boy was smart, clever, and Alvin could tell from the vast vocabulary the boy had used. But, there was one thing Alvin couldn't trace down in Simon that his son possessed, no matter how hard Alvin searched into his brothers personality and history; the darkness.

Why was Simon's son so...hateful, so fearful...so sad, unloved? Why did his eyes scream out "I will kill you!" but his soul whimpered "Help me, please! Sir, please, help me!"? Why did he long to be near, but wanted to be away? Why did he say horrible things to the Lightness, but then looked as though he regretted it afterwards? What wrong with him? Why did hold so much hate?

Alvin didn't know, but he had a god theory. And one name rose up in his mind as an answer: Simon. Where was he now? Where was Alvin's brother now? Didn't he know that his son was in trouble? Didn't he care? Did he just abandon his son with Jeanette, wanting to get away and not wanting to hold any responsibility, now that he was old enough to take care of his life? Didn't he care at all!

Where are you?...

What are you doing!

Fuck Simon.

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, BROTHER!...

Alvin received no response, but he didn't expect to get one, for no matter how loud Alvin yelled, no matter how many times he yelled, Simon would not reply his calls, did not appear out of the blue and hug Alvin...nothing.

Just emptiness and...Darkness.

It was pointless.

So why did he keep on shouting for him?

Pause.

No answer.

Alvin gaped down at Simon's son, the shock still not leaving his system.

Charles Seville appeared to have sensed that the atmosphere in the room had changed. The book that was up in front of him, blocking his face from the Ligthness, was now down on his lap. He looked over at the light side of the room, over at the three forms, over at his two cousins and the strange young man he stared down and gaped at him. Was the man mentally ill or something?

Charles stood and walked over to the light side of the room, over to the Lightness, an expressionless expression covering his face.

The chipmunk boy who looked like his father, Alvin's brother, stared up at Alvin. His expression was unemotional but as Alvin continued to stare and gape at him, the boy started to feel uncomfortable and his expression changed to one of indifference and annoyance. His nose scrunched up, his eyes glazed daggers and his ears peeked up.

"Why, pre tell, are you looking at me in such a way?" Charles asked in a stern voice, his arms folded, eyes on Alvin's face.

Alvin didn't answer; he just stared. But this did not satisfy Charles as a reasonable answer.

Suddenly, the mood in the small bedroom changed, yet again. Alvin could hear thunder noises? Was the room getting smaller and darker? A dangerous expression covered Charles face.

"Tell me," the darkness spoke in a dark, cold voice. It sounded nothing like the voice before.

The lightness sensed the change in the room and tensed up. A small paw grabbed hold of Alvin's paw, holding on to it as if Alvin's paw would protect it from harm.

"Please Niavl," The small scared voice of Little Suzie reached Alvin's ears. "Please answer, Charles,"

Alvin heard whimpering noises behind him, over by Charles bed. It was Joseph and he was saying something in a gurgle of fear.

Charles looked murderous. Charles is Simon's son. Little Suzie and Joseph were afraid of Charles.

And once all this clicked into place, Alvin shook his head.

And just before the darkness covered the room in more darkness, Alvin finally spoke:

"I was staring at you," Alvin started. "Because you resemble someone that I know...or used to know, I'm not sure,"

This seemed to calm the darkness down by a huge amount. Confusion was left, but darkness still lingered.

"No-one you know, I can assure you," was the dark reply. The dark boy glanced his eyes to the floor, not looking up at Alvin at all. "Anyone you may happen to know who even looks like me, is gone,"

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked slowly as he kneeled down to the darkness eye level, even though no eye contact was made. Alvin heard a small "Please," from Little Suzie and a "Don't" from Joseph.

Darkness looked up finally and held an expression Alvin didn't think he would see; curiosity and confusion. But the mixed expression was soon replaced with a angry stare. The darkness moved away from Alvin, walked over to the dark side of the room, sat in the chair, picked up a book, and covered its face from the other forms.

"Nothing," Alvin heard from behind the book."Nothing at all. Just leave me, alone,"

But this just confused Alvin. And though something told him to do what was ordered by the boy, Alvin ignored it and did the opposite.

Alvin sighed and, with a beat heart, spoke.

"You look like your father, don't you?"

Silence.

And then a gasp from Little Suzie, a whimper from Joseph...

Charles put down the book he was reading, slowly. He looked at Alvin and spoke in a quiet, cold voice.

"Don't you comprehend?" he asked. "I said 'Leave me alone',"

And Alvin should have left him alone, he should leave the boy to read...but he didn't. He continued talking and he said the four words that would make the darkness go evil...

"You look like Simon,"

More silence. Dead erry silence.

Darkness covered the entire room in a swift move.

"Don't you ever say that name again!" Darkness roared as he stood up with such force that he almost toppled over the chair he was, previously, sitting in. The boy was by Alvin's legs in seconds, and despite the height difference, he continued to shout and scream: "Don't you ever say_ his_ name again!"

Darkness was fuming, darkness was evil, darkness was...in pain? Always in pain? Every day in pain? Living hell... Was sad? Alone? No love? Yes.

Darkness turned away and walked over to the other side of the room, put the book back up and continued to read as if nothing had happened and no-one else was in the room.

And Alvin said nothing. He had no response for Charles, nothing what so ever. Maybe Charles was right; maybe he should just let him be.

Alvin guessed he had spent two minutes in the room with Charles and his two cousins, Alvin's niece and nephew. And Alvin had only known Charles for only two minutes. And, despite that fact, he had already known a lot about him, about how much pain he was in, how sad, miserable and lonely he felt. About how he took all his pain on the people around him, wanting them to feel the same pain he felt. Oh, it was terrible. And all in two minutes.

Two minutes...

Why did that ring a bell?

Two minutes...

"_If you are not in this room in two minutes, I will never speak to you,"_

Shit.

Brittany was waiting for him in the other bedroom.

Of course; he came up here to speak to her, didn't he?

Shit.

Alvin looked down at his watch; he had spent just under two minutes in this room; it was time to leave.

Alvin took one more look at Charles and at the darkness that swirled and vibrated around him; this boy was in trouble of falling, and falling hard and Alvin wanted to save him. Alvin wanted to ask questions, to say things. But time was at the essence...he didn't have a choice.

Alvin bowed his head slightly to Charles, turned on his hell walked over to Joseph and Little Suzie (who accompanied her brother a few seconds ago) who both sat on the bed on the light side of the room, away from the darkness. Alvin kneeled down to their eye level and smiled gently. He pattered the heads.

"You not going, are you, Niavl?" Joseph asked with big green eyes.

"I have to," Alvin replied, hating the looks that covered their faces. "I've got to,"

"Please don't leave," Joseph pranced onto Alvin's front and hung onto his hoodie. "Don't leave us in the dark, please..."

Alvin looked down at the boy and contemplated his plead, but, with a guilty and heavy heart, Alvin picked up the frightened boy and placed by his sister.

"Don't worry, Joseph," Alvin said in a clam voice. "Your sister will be here for you,"

Joseph looked to Suzie, who beamed at her brother and nodded.

"I'm always here for you," she said, smiling.

"But, what about...him?" Joseph's eyes darted at the darkness.

"If you leave him alone, he won't talk to you," Alvin said as he stroked his nephew's fur. "He won't hurt you,"

"You promise?"

Promise.

Promise to make it all right...

Promise to return...

The same promise, the same words spoken by his own son...Little Alvie...

Another promise to make, to hold.

Alvin smiled. "I promise,"

Joseph smiled a little and tensed. Suzie hugged her brother for reassurance.

The scene Alvin saw made the room light up a bit.

Alvin opened up his arms and both siblings, both his niece and nephew, hugged him in a open embrace.

"Just remember," Alvin whispered into their ears. "Your daddy is always with you,"

Alvin let both children go, who both held onto each other by holding paws. He then stood and walked to the door, the room increasing in light as he walked further away from the darkness.

Alvin put a paw lingering, hovering over the door handle.

And just as Alvin left the darkness, he looked just over his shoulder and spoke in a quiet voice:

"Your daddy is always with you, Charles,"

He didn't bother to listen to the reply (He didn't know if there was a reply for that matter,). He just left, shutting the door behind him with a small "Thud", leaving his niece and nephews alone in the room, both lightness and darkness together, both silent.

* * *

"You're cutting it very fine, Alvin," Brittany said in a stern voice, her arms folded and her brown gorgeous eyes glaring angrily at Alvin. But Alvin didn't care that she was angry with him; at least she was glaring those gorgeous eyes at him. Hmm...he never actually realized how gorgeous her eyes were until this very night, until she looked at him when he arrived at Jeanette's house, crashing her hen night and her party in the process.

"Sorry," Alvin muttered, his eyes darting to the floor, realizing that he had been staring into Brittany's eyes and had felt the tension between them become uncomfortable. "I got...distracted,"

Silence.

"You met you nephews and niece," Brittany stated.

"Yes I did," Alvin replied.

By the look of things, Alvin had just arrived at the foot of the bedroom (Where Brittany instructed for Alvin to return in two minutes) just in the nick of time, for when Alvin arrived, barging the open, not bothering to knock, he found Brittany near the doorframe, readying herself to leave the room. Both Alvin and Brittany's noses touched when Alvin opened the door. Alvin was fortunate enough that his fur covered the flush that crept over his face.

Brittany also looked a little embarrassed when this event occurred (She coughed and looked away from Alvin's direction), but she quick brushed off the feeling and event and gestured for Alvin to enter the room; he obliged and entered the room.

The bedroom was decorated in a light purple color. The walls were decorated in a pattern of planets and stars. The floor was covered in a swirly pattern. A bed rested in the corner of the room by an open window, the moon shining into the room accompanied with many twinkly stars. A telescope stood by the window. A bookcase with many books stood near the purple covered bed. Books entitled "Brain Surgeon: The Do's And Don'ts"", "The Human Brain: Volume II" and "DR. Regret's Theory On The Brain" were just a few books that Alvin saw laid out on a desk next to the bookcase. A lamp stood on the desk and was on, giving the room light, creating shadows in the room. Accompanied with moon's midnight glow and the stars twinkling through the window, it was the only light source in the room. A green plant stood in the corner of the room next to a wardrobe. This bedroom, Alvin assumed, belonged to Jeanette.

A picture of a young Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany stood on the bedside table; the picture appeared to be taken when the chipmunk sisters were in their teenage years. Alvin walked towards the picture and picked it up to have a better look. All girls were smiling and looked as though they were having a great time. In the background of the picture, Alvin could just make out the forms of his brothers as teenagers, both were squirting water at each other with water guns. But where was Alvin in the picture?

"I remember this picture," Alvin muttered, looking down at the picture, his back facing Brittany. "We all went to a water park on my sixteenth birthday,"

Brittany didn't say anything; there was just pure silence.

"I'm not in the picture, obviously, cause I took the picture," Alvin turned around and faced Brittany, the picture still clutched in his paws, wanting to read the emotion on her face, to see what she was thinking, to know that she heard him. Alvin saw nothing on her face.

"It was a great day," he sighed as he looked back down at the picture. "And I wanted to take a picture, to remember this moment, to let my friends remember this moment by giving you all copies of the picture, so even as we grew older, we could always look at this picture and remember the good old days, when things were just the way we liked it..."

The picture was now clutched in one of Alvin's paws, loosely. "Obviously," Alvin said in a dark voice. "I was wrong..."

No response at all...

"Things have changed too much to remember any good from the past; everything is too fucked up to look back at "good times" and to remember everything you shared with your friends," Alvin could feel a lump forming in his throat; God, please. He didn't want to start crying in front of Brittany! That was the last thing he wanted!

But as he let his emotions flow freely, and as he expressed everything out to open, to Brittany, he couldn't control his body any more...

"Everything's gone to shit, fucked up. Everything is gone," He felt his voice crack, he felt tears beginning to flow down his cheeks...

_Don't cry, Alvin Seville, you little pussy! _Alvin thought, despite the fact that his hoodie was covering his head.

"Everything's gone wrong..."

And finally, after a minute of Alvin controlling the conversation, Brittany spoke:

"...And it's all your fault,"

She was right of course and Alvin knew she was. After all, he admitted that to himself. He knew how much he fucked up everything one's life's; he knew what he had caused, what he had done. So...why was it now dawning on him? Why was it now that his throat formed a lump, finding it hard to speak? Why did tears run down his face? Why did anger build up in his chest? Why did he feel like bricks were being thrown at him?

Because he had heard it from someone else's mouth?

Because it really was his fault?

Yes.

Anger built up in chest and this Alvin travelled down his arms and to his paws. He was holding the picture with both paws, his paws shaking the picture with so much angry, powerful, pain. He looked down at the picture, looked at the picture of smiling faces, as if they hadn't had a care in the world and that life was all full of joy; boy were they wrong! They were the happy times...they were...happy times...

SMASH!

The picture feel to the floor in a bundle of shattered glass, the picture itself covered in Alvin's tears. The "happy times" was there on the floor, shattered and destroyed. There was no "happy times", there never was...

"Don't you think I fucking know that, Brittany!" Alvin screamed as he looked at the girl with tear filled eyes, his voice full with pain and angry with belt up emotions he didn't know he was compressing. "Don't you think I know that I caused all this!" Alvin stretched his arms out wide and gestured to the room around him.

"What do you want me to say?" Alvin continued, his voice becoming hysterical, his arms limped down, his eyes darting at Brittany's with sorrow. "Do you want me to say that 'I was jerk'? Do you want me to say that 'I was a superficial jerk'? You want me to admit that I caused all this? Huh? What? Tell me!"

Brittany's face was emotionless. Her face said nothing, but her eyes were screaming out in pain and sadness...anger. She walked a little further towards Alvin.

"I want you to leave me, Alvin," Brittany said in an unreaderable voice. "I want you to give up on me and to leave me be,"

No. She...Brittany couldn't have allowed Alvin to talk to her just so she could say...that! No, there had to be some sort of a mistake! No...not give up...Alvin would never give up, never!

"No," Alvin said in an audioable whisper as he walked closer to the girl he loved and held her by her arms. "I'm not leaving you, again. I already did that once and look what it did,"

Alvin stared into Brittany's eyes and she stared back; God her eyes were beautiful, like two brown crystals sparkling in the moon's glow. He couldn't give up on her! One look into those eyes of crystals and he just wanted to fight for her, to never let go of her, to love her forever.

Alvin realized that he had a proper look of Brittany and he stunned at he he discovered...why didn't he see it before?

Maybe it was the light in the room, maybe it was his head, but, tonight on this very night, the night before she was going to get married, she looked more beautiful than Alvin could ever believe. Perhaps it was the stunning dress she was wearing, perhaps it was the make-up she had on her smooth face, more, maybe, perhaps she was always beautiful, and now that someone else would look at her beauty every day, now that the monster was going to have to himself, Alvin finally realized, noticed, never saw how beautiful, how glamorous she looked.

How could he have been so blind!

Silence.

Brittany pushed Alvin away, her posture going stern and angry.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Alvin!" she screamed at him. "Have you forgotten that little piece of information?"

"No, I haven't," Alvin replied in a strong voice. "But I don't care. You don't belong with him, Brittany. His scum..."

"Rupert is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

That hurt. That hurt Alvin like a low blow, a punch to the heart.

"His...a...MONSTER!" Alvin screamed, the feeling of despair growing in his chest, the feeling of emptiness filling out. His voice raised in volume, his eyes grew huge and wet. "Can't you see that! Why can't you fucking see that, Brittany! He wants to hurt you..."

"Ruppie Mogouhan loves me!"

"No he does-"

Stunned silence filled the air. Did….did Alvin just hear right? Did he just hear that name come out of Brittany's mouth? Did she just refer to the monster with the name of his best friend from when he was a teenager! No…but that would mean that…..no! No, fucking no! NO, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no! Please, God, no…..

Yes.

"What?" Alvin asked, in a stunned voice, unaware that he had said a word.

"Ruppie Mogouhan, your best friend, my fiancé, I love him," And Brittany looked at Alvin square in the face. On the surface, her eyes said "Ha! Looks whose talking now1" But deep down, Alvin saw a little girl screaming "Help me, Alvin!"

No, this was a nightmare! This was all a freaking nightmare, and Alvin wanted to wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Nothing…emptiness….darkness was laughing at him. Fuck.

Alvin couldn't believe it; after all the time he spent with him. After all that fighting to protect Brittany, after all the time spending to fight for her love, and this is what happens! He fails, miserably! His best friend wins; he finally gets Brittany.

But why didn't Alvin see it before. Of course…Rupert….Ruppie….duh! Why didn't he see that clear connection! It was right there screaming at him in the face and he didn't see it! But…did Ruppie know that Alvin was his best friend? Did he know that he was Alvin Seville? If Ruppie did know, that would make a lot of sense; for one, it would explain why he wanted to get rid of Alvin. If Alvin was out of the way, Rupiie would do anything to Brittany and she would belong to him, and Alvin could do nothing. It would also explain why Ruppie looked at him in weird ways when he saw Alvin, like he saw a ghost or something, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, why he looked like he wanted to kill Alvin. Yes, it made a heel of a lot of sense.

Brittany was marrying Alvin's ex-best friend.

It took awhile for Alvin to find his voice.

"You're…marrying my ex-best….friend?" Alvin choked out, eyes wide.

"Yes," Brittany replied in a simple voice. "You didn't know it was him, did you?"

Silence.

"Your reaction says it all, Alvin," Brittany continued. "You didn't know who Rupert was until I just told you,"

But Alvin didn't reply to what she said….

"You're marrying my ex-best friend!" he shouted, angrily, not understanding what she was doing. "I thought you were smarter than this, Brittany!"

"He loves me, Alvin!" Brittany screamed back, coming a bit closer to Alvin. The room seemed to go shrink in size and the temperature rose. "I knew he had a crush on me when I was a teenager. I've known for a very long time. And I knew that you were stopping him from getting any way close to me, like you were trying to protect me or something…."

So, Brittany didn't know that Alvin loves her? But, did she know that he knew that she loves him?

"When you left me," Brittany looked down at the floor. "I had no-one, not a shoulder to cry on. But Ruppie came along; he was always there but you was always getting in the way," She looked back up, tears were sparkling all over her face. "He told me that he loves me. I didn't know if I should believe him, but I gave him a shot to see what his love was worth. I feel in love with him and I discovered that his love was true. But I was stupid to think otherwise; I mean, he showed me his love when he made love to me on the night of his house party he threw back when we were teenagers…."

Of course! How could Alvin forget! The main reason he wanted to speak to Brittany; the night of Ruppie's house party! The truth about what happened between himself and Brittany, the conception of a bay which would soon become a little boy, Little Alvie…wait, did she just say Ruppie and her "made love" that night? He must have heard wrong, surely!

"You and Ruppie did what!" Alvin exclaimed, assuming he did hear right.

"You heard me!" Brittany replied back. "He and I made love that night, that night of his house party…."

"No!" Alvin shouted, not understanding what Brittany was saying; why was she saying such things? "You and he didn't make love!"

"Yes we did!" Brittany shouted. "I remember that night….it was magical. He was so caring and loving and so….perfect,"

"Yes,"

"No….wait, what did you say?" Alvin assumed that Brittany must have thought that Alvin was going to disagree with her, for her face was a picture of shock; her eyes were wide and he mouth was a gape a bit.

"Yes," Alvin repeated, and he stepped closer to her. "You did make love. Yes, it was magical," And Alvin walked closer to Brittany, closing the distance between them.

"But the only problem is, it wasn't with Ruppie," Alvin almost whispered. Brittany started into his eyes. "You made love to me,"

There was a few seconds of silence (more on Brittany's part) but that was soon disrupted when Brittany screamed and pushed Alvin back with a great force. Alvin almost tumbled to the floor but he held his balance just in the nick of time.

"Why are you saying that!" Brittany screamed, fresh new tears falling down from her face. "Why are you being so cruel! I know what happened that night. It was with Ruppie, and when I woke up the next day, he was in bed sleeping next to me,"

Shit. Alvin started to doubt himself; maybe he didn't sleep with Brittany after all. Maybe it was all in his head…but….that weird sort of out of body dream he experienced! He was drunk, yes, but it implied that he and Brittany….did it. Maybe he implied wrong? No! He and Brittany did make love, they did! But…Ruppie could have done it after Alvin had finished…

NO.

Alvin and Brittany did make love and he was sure of that. Al he had to do was take one look at Brittany's son to know that he, Alvin, was the father. There was no way on earth that that….monster, his ex-best friend, was the father of the sweet chipmunk boy! For fuck sake, the boy is a chipmunk! It would only make sense that Alvin is the father!

But…just because Alvin did do it with Brittany first, didn't mean Ruppie didn't do it with Brittany afterwards; Alvin was still unsure about that part….

Suddenly, Brittany ran at Alvin and grabbed hold of his hoodie. She then started to hit him over and over again, crying as she did so.

"No!" She whimpered. "It wasn't you! It was Ruppie, my love….Not you!" Hit after hit.

"Never you…I….Oh….Please…..No….Little Alvie," Brittany was about to hit again but Alvin stopped her before the impact on his chest. He grabbed both of her paws and looked at her in the eyes.

"Brit-Brittany," Alvin croaked out, tears running down his cheeks. Fuck it! Who cares if she saw him cry like a pussy! Who gives a crap! It was all worth it in the end…. "You imagine your son. You remember the image of Little Alvie…..do you see him?"

Brittany just stared, unblinkingly.

"Do you see!" And Alvin jolted her in a fury of strength. Her eyes widened a little and they screamed "What is wrong with you!" He tried to calm down, realizing that emotions were taking over; if he wasn't careful, he would become something even worse than the monster….

"Do you have the image of Little Alvie in your mind's eye?" Alvin asked in a a calmer tone. Brittany closed her eyes and after a few moments, she nodded, quickly.

"Now you open your eyes and look at me," She did what Alvin asked of her. "Now you tell me, you look at me in the eyes…." Alvin looked at Brittany's gorgeous eyes. "….And you tell me that he isn't my son,"

And it was the longest pause, the longest silence that Alvin had ever felt with her. It was so tense, so strong and powerful, and just by holding her, just feeling her fur made his skin tingle, made his heart flutter.

And soon, it ended. A small "No," escaped through Brittany's mouth. Alvin looked into her eyes and saw her soul, saw a little girl whimper "No,"…..

"Yes," Alvin whispered back. "And you know it's true,"

"I…you…can't…." Brittany was not making no coherent sense; she looked lost, trapped, scared. No….

"Tell me that you didn't name Little Alvin after his father," Alvin continued as he lightly held onto either side of her face and continued to look into her sparkling eyes. "

Tell me that you don't whisper my name every night you put our son to sleep," Alvin could feel his eyes burning with tears. Fuck.

"Tell me that you didn't tell our son about me," Alvin had to whisper now; his throat was killing him. "Tell me that you don't tell him wonderful things about me. Go ahead. Tell me,"

But Brittany told Alvin nothing; she didn't tell him a word. She merely looked up at Alvin in fear and in shock, afraid, probably, of what he was going to say next.

"How do you-?" She started to ask, but Alvin answered her unfinished question for her.

"I met him," Alvin answered simply, quietly, sadly. "Our son told me everything. I know..."

Alvin was holding Brittany, she was holding him. He stared into her gorgeous eyes and she stared right back. A tingly feeling chorused through Alvin's body; he wondered if she felt it too. She had to...

"Y-You...You know?" Brittany asked in a quiet voice.

Alvin nodded. "I know everything. I know what you said about me, what you think and feel. I read your letters,"

Brittany looked at anywhere but at Alvin. "You weren't supposed to read that," she whispered.

"But I did," Alvin replied. "And I know and..." Alvin lifted Brittany's face. And emotion of pure sorrow, of longing, of...pain, stared at Alvin in the face. "...You also know as well what that letter said. So tell me, please Brittany. Admit what you said to me,"

Brittany's lip trembled; Alvin brushed a claw over her lips; he felt electricity. Her eyes said "Alvin...", her body, trembling under Alvin's touch.

"I-I can't," She looked down.

Alvin sighed and finally took off his hoodie.

"I made a lot of promises to people," Alvin spoke in a dark voice. It got Brittany's attention and she was looking at him. "I promised I would make things right again. I promised I would make it better. But I can only do that if you admit what you said..."

Brittany was lost and trapped...trapped with the monster...wanting to be found by Alvin...

She darted her eyes to the floor and whispered in a broken voice "I-I...c-can't do-do it,"

Alvin gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He held onto either side of her face with a gentle touch. His heart was pounding, his soul was light and fluffy, he felt the pressure building, his love growing...he had to say it! He wanted to say it! This was it; it was now or never! She had to know how he felt about her!

He made a promise to make it all right...

"Then I'll say it for you," He leaned forward and whispered into her ear in a loving voice: "I love you,"

Alvin looked back at Brittany and saw her eyes twinkle with a mixture of shock and...delight. It was the last thing he saw before he planted a soft passionate kiss on her firm lips...

Alvin and Brittany were both kissing...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun! Dun! DUUUNNNN!**

**At last!**

**They both finally kiss! Took them long enough! Lol**

**Yes, chapter was filled with Alvin/Brittany love! **

**And if you can't tell, we are in fact getting closer and closer to seeing a certain character again...I'm not gonna tell you who! That would spoil the surprise!**

**Oh and the lyrics to the song this is based on, is implied that the kiss will lead on to further...Er..."Things" lol**

**And they both finally have their confrontation! :)**

**OK, So this chapter was a little hard to write. The first part is about Simon's son and Little Suzie and Joseph and how they react to Charles. I didn't want to dwindle to long in this part, but I did other do it. If your wondering if we're gonna see Charles again, I can tell you that we will...hopefully. Second part was Alvin/Brittany confrontation; boy was this dramatic! I had to fit so may stuff into one conversation. I didn't want to other do it and make it long, otherwise it would be a mess. I think I levelled it just right without making it choppy and long. :)**

**So, what will happen between Alvin and Brittany now? Will Brittany marry Alvin's ex-best friend? (Didn't you guys see that connection between "Rupie" and "Rupert"?) What about Alvin's promises? Will he keep them all?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews will be treated with love and care! :)**

**As said before, I will be gone for two weeks. So it would be a nice surprise to see my Inbox filled with Review alerts for this story when I return home!**

**

* * *

****Reply to "Zach":**

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the quick reply to my last message.**

**From what you say, you are indeed correct, but this is possibly down to my own doing. This is where I sometimes wish that I could write the whole story out, then go over it, change some details and make it as good as I can; this is one of them. I would go back and change those details to suit the story better.**

**Let's just say that I wrote Little Alvie's age wrong and what Brittany said was a little incorrect.**

**But even if I kept the details the way they are, would that be even weird than what has already happened to Alvin? I mean, his old house was in the hands of crazy squirrels and then they disappeared and Alvin heard their voices in his head? And he hears his brother's voice in his head? And the creepiness and emptiness of the town? Doesn't that all seem a bit weird? **

**Damn. I'm giving too much away!**

**Anyway, I thank you for pointing these things out to me.**

**Thank you! :)**

**

* * *

****Well, I guess this is goodbye from me! I'll see you all again in time...**

**Until next time, my awesome readers and reviewers! :)**


	30. EveryStepThat I TakeIsAMistakeToYou

**A/N:**

**I'M BACK AT LAST!**

**OMG! You guys did not disappoint me when I asked if you could "Fill my inbox with review alerts"! When I got home, my whole inbox was filled with at least 49 review alerts and story alerts! That's like half of a hundred! Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am right now! I would especially like to thank a reviewer by the name of "Wendy" for reviewing every freaking chapter! And to everyone else who reviewed while I was away.**

**Before you guys complain and tell me "You're late updating! You said you would update on the 13****th**** or 15 of August!", let me remind you that I did not say that at all. What I meant was that I would return to my home in London on the 13****th**** or 15****th**** of August; I said nothing about updating. I am sorry if anyone interpreted what I said in that way.**

**That being said, I am sorry you have all had to wait so freaking long for an update. I've just been so freaking stressed and busy and life has been a b*tch for the last few weeks. But everything is all cool now...**

**Oh, by the way, I did have a great 2 week break at my grandparents' house! But I did miss the internet (and you guys!) and I got lectured an awful lot (Does your grandparents do that?) I love my grandparents, though!**

**I'm not gonna bore you any longer so I will sum up how I'm feeling and what I've been doing in one paragraph:**

**I've got wine, I passed my A Levels, my University accepted my place, I'm back in the city, I'm home, I've hung out with friends, there's still a few more days of summer vacation/holidays left and, to top it all, I'm back on the internet with a new chapter for this story! How much sweeter and better can life get! :)**

**I have a feeling a lot of you are back at school now in the US (Aww...), so I still hope you can read my stories while you study.**

**A month from now, I updated. Now, a month later, I'm updating again! I don't want this to be a monthly thing, so I'm gonnna try and update more frequently before I head off to University.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna end the A/N here before it becomes longer than the actual chapter itself! Lol**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some adult material that you may not enjoying reading. I will put a note warning when the adult scenes are coming.**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"  
_-Linkin' Park

"Numb/Encore" by Jay. Z Ft. Linkin' Park

**READ AFTER CHAPTER:**  
Had a lot of debate over the song choice but decided to use these cause it suited the whole thing with Alvin losing his friends and the lyrics: "Every step that I take is another mistake to you," suited it so perfectly.

* * *

They were both kissing, both of them. Both male and female chipmunk held their lips firmly against each other, one desperate to want more, the other anxious and nervous. The male chipmunk deepened the kiss, holding onto the females face with his gentle paws, keeping her in place just so he can reassure himself that it was actually her, the real her he was kissing and not some fake.

The female was a little nervous, the male had noticed. Probably due to the fact that she was getting married to a different male that wasn't the chipmunk that held her in his arms so, lovingly...securely. The male could tell that she was afraid; afraid to dig into her feelings and emotions, afraid to accept the fact that she actually loved him, afraid to tell him. It was fear that was holding her back and the male could sense it.

But the male did not give up; Alvin didn't want to give up. He was going to prove to Brittany that what he had said was the truth, that he really and deeply loved her with all his heart. And he wasn't going to let that monster fear the girl of his dreams into hiding away her true feelings. Alvin wasn't about to let his ex-best friend have the better over Brittany. Not now and not ever more. This was Alvin's turn to shine, and shine he would.

Alvin slowly pushed Brittany ever so closer to his body, his heating bouncing onto the girl. He could feel her tremble beneath his hold and he didn't want her to be afraid. Confessing your love shouldn't be a "fear"; the person shouldn't be afraid! They should be happy to know that the other person feels the same way! That's how Brittany should be feeling; happy! But, she wasn't. She was afraid and it was all down to one man; Rupert.

Feeling Brittany's trembling form against himself, feeling her heart-beat thumping wildly in her bosom, feeling and hearing her breathing shaky and jittery, Alvin ceased the kiss immediately and slowly pulled back, his eyes still firmly closed, Brittany still close to his body, afraid.

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked down at the girl...woman with loving brown eyes of security and passion. Brittany's eyes, however, seemed to hold a feeling of fear and distress. Distress? About what? Being in love? Alvin didn't know, but he had to reassure her; he had to make sure that she was OK.

"Are you OK, Brit?" He tried to use the old nickname he used to call her, hoping she would at least accept that much.

Seeing that she was being spoken to, Brittany blinked and replied in a uneven voice:

"I think so," Her voice was small and timid. She wasn't looking straight into Alvin's eyes yet, but that could be due to the fact that she was embarrassed of what Alvin had done. Well, so far she had allowed him to call her by her old nickname; so far, so good.

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked, gently as he tilted Brittany's chin up so her dazzling eyes were staring into his loving browns. They were still close together, Alvin holding a firm wrap around Brittany's waist. "You seem a little...nervous?"

With this being said, Brittany's eyes sparkled. "Well of course I'm nervous, Alvin!" she barked at him even with the close distance. "I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

So, she was still a little hesitant? Nothing that Alvin could smooth over.

"I know that," Alvin continued to say in a gentle voice. "Then why are you with me?"

Silence filled the room. Brittany looked anywhere but into Alvin's eyes. She looked to the ground once again, looking lost and trapped. It sounded like Brittany's hen party was still at top notch downstairs, the music at full blast, girls screaming and having the time of their lives. Alvin hoped Brittany didn't want to join them and rather hoped that she wanted to stay in his embrace; so far, it didn't look that way.

"I'll tell you," Alvin said, sensing that Brittany wasn't going to answer his question and finding that time was only building a bigger gap between them. "It's because you love me,"

And Brittany looked up at Alvin, fear still evident on her perfect smooth face.

"Alvin, don't-" Brittany started, but Alvin put a claw to her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"I know you love me and so do you," Alvin continued to whisper as he stared down into her eye sparkling eyes caused by the moonlight which shone through Jeanette's open bedroom window. "Look into my eyes and say you don't,"

And she does; she stares into his eyes but she doesn't go against what Alvin had told her to do. Alvin stares into her sparkling eyes and, in a sudden instant, he feels something. A feeling, a miraculous, unforgettable, unexplainable feeling, that choruses through his body that reaches down to his claws and to his head. And it makes his heart beat faster, and makes his breath slow down and heavy. And Alvin knows that she, Brittany, the woman in his arms, the woman who is gripping onto Alvin's hoodie now, is also feeling the same feeling that he is feeling, for she has the same glint in her eyes, the same expression on her face. This feeling was amazing and Alvin didn't want to let it go, didn't want to let it go ever again, wanted to express it to the woman in his arms...GOD, HE SO FUCKING LOVES HER!

The feeling is passion, lust and love all rolled into one...

Both of their lips meet once again, but both are feeling the same thing now; both are passionate, hungry and loving, completely different from the first kiss they shared. And Alvin starts to open his mouth to enter Brittany's mouth, using his tongue to explore the deeps of her mouth. Brittany obliged and Alvin felt her tongue trying to explorer his mouth. It was all so amazing and Alvin couldn't believe, didn't believe what was happening. But, yes, it was her. It was all real and Rupert could not, will not take this way from him!

And Brittany was afraid; Alvin could sense that, feel that in his fur. She wasn't trembling, her breathe wasn't shaky. She was strong, passionate, lustful, her body almost overpowering Alvin's despite their height differences. Her body screamed for more and more and so did Alvin's.

Next thing he knew, he had slowly settled Brittany onto the bed behind her, pulling her down as both held onto each other's faces as they kissed passionately into each other's mouths. It was Jeanette's bed they were lying on but this little information did not cross their minds. In fact the purple duvet on the bed only added to the romantic atmosphere that was created in the room. Plus the lighting from the moonlight that shone through the open window, added to this effect. God, it was romantic.

But of course, there were no thoughts. There was no thinking of such. It was just pure emotion and feeling. And you don't do that when you're in love, do you? Think. It's all in your heart where you think and, sometimes, even though it's irrational, you go with it. It's just...love.

Alvin still held his arms around Brittany's waist even when she was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. Her arms were locked behind his neck not wanting to let go as they both continued to kiss. It was magic and the room was steaming, heating up from the smells of their odor.

He wanted her. He wanted to show how much she means to her, but will she accept?

* * *

**WARNING: This scene is quite graphic and is a scene of an adult nature. If you want to skip, just scroll down to the next "WARNING" word. Enjoy if you read. :)**

**Go to: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=8cZGgtN42ns (Remove gaps!) to listen to while reading this part; it's so you can feel the emotion of the scene and how I would play it out if it was a film. Enjoy and feel the emotion…**

And so, not knowing how Brittany would react, Alvin ceased kissing (Causing a pout to cross Brittany's face) and started to take off his red hoodie, exposing the naked chest that was beneath. Alvin's fur was glistening with sweat, sweet sweat that drenched his fur and made his fur smell. But, by the looks of it, Brittany liked the smell. It was his scent, Alvin's scent, only multiplied by a hundred. She slowly sat up, causing to Alvin to withdraw temporarily, and she put her nose to his chest; he shivered. Alvin saw her smile.

"Alvin," she said, quietly. "You smell wonderful," She was gripping tight to his chest fur.

He smiled. "I wonder what you smell like?" he asked in a flirty voice.

Brittany looked up at Alvin and smiled. She went back away from Alvin and started to undress the dress she was wearing, throwing the pink dress to the floor like it was trash. Brittany was only wearing a bra now and, with a flirty look, she sent a seductive claw at Alvin, gesturing for him to come close; he did.

Brittany pulled him into a kiss and both fell back down onto the bed, causing Alvin to lie on top of Brittany. Alvin slowly, pit his arms around her body and he unclipped the bra causing it to fall off. Alvin stopped kissing and looked down. Alvin blushed. But not because was looking at a pair or breasts; no; it was because it was _her_ breasts. And although they had already made love, that time Alvin couldn't remember what had happened so he wasn't sure if he had seen Brittany's breasts. If not, this would be the first time.

Brittany giggled a little at seeing Alvin's blush covering his whole face. "Alvin," she giggled in a loving voice. "You're blushing!"

"I….I…Er…I….." Alvin sturtted out, lamely.

"And stuttering!" Brittany continued to laugh. "The great Alvin Seville is actually blushing and stuttering!" She laughed harder.

Alvin smiled as a thought entered his brain. Tentatively, he put his head down and held onto her firm breast, putting his nose to it and inhaling, deeply. Staying there for a second, and having a good smell at Brittany's scent, Alvin looked up to Brittany. He was happy to see a blush on her face.

"You smell good, Brit," Alvin said as he smirked at her. "And you too are blushing,"

"I…I…I…" She sturtted out. Alvin merely laughed and, to shut her up, and to avoid her from any more embarrassment, he kissed her again and she kissed him right back.

Alvin slowly pulled down his jeans, throwing them over the bed and onto the other side of the bed. Catching onto what Alvin was doing, Brittany slowly pulled down her tights and singed them over the side of the bed. Both Alvin and Brittany were only in their underpants now, the only clothing stopping both from becoming fully nude and exposing their whole body to one another.

And finally, after minutes of passionate kissing, Alvin makes the first move and slowly takes off his underpants, Brittany slowly following suite. Both were now fully nude and when this happened, a power so strong entered Alvin's heart that he could die just feeling it. He wanted her; needed her. He would die without her.

And feeling this unexplainable feeling, a feeling that made his whole body shake and rock with ecstasy, Alvin slowly started to enter Brittany's entrance with his throbbing member. He entered and Brittany held on tight to his fur, her claws digging into his fur. And when his member was all the way in, Brittany somewhat relaxed and Alvin kissed her again as he started to thrust back and forward, back and forward.

This was love. This was magic. Smells of love and sex lingered in the air as the moon shone down on the two mates that kissed passionately in the purple room. The sounds of pleasure and love filled the room and it was soon the only sound that Alvin could hear. Faster and faster he drove himself into her, stronger, passionate, and loving. He looked down at her drenched face as sweat poured off of him and herself, their sweating bodies close together. She looked back up at him her mouth agape as she breathed loudly. He loved her, she loved him; this is the way it should be; together. And as that thought stayed in Alvin's mind, focusing on it and not letting it go, feeling the full force behind his member, he screamed out, Brittany right behind him as they both orgasmed to the full.

* * *

**WARNING: Warning is over now! You can now all continue to read on! :)**

Alvin laid on top of Brittany, breathing heavily. Brittany was still holding onto Alvin, gripping tightly onto his fur.

_I can't believe that just happened, Alvin thought to himself as he breathed heavily. I can't believe I just did it with…her. With Brittany Miller, the girl I was madly in love with_. And it was true, of course. Alvin was always in love with her.

Feeling like he was crushing the woman underneath him, Alvin slowly turned onto the other side of the bed, lying next to Brittany, still panting, heavily.

"Wow," was the only thing Alvin could mutter, feeling the room going a little uncomfortable. "That was…amazing, Brittany,"

"Yes," Brittany replied, not even looking at Alvin. "It was," he voice seemed far away. What was wrong with her, now? Something was up and Alvin could sense it. Was it something he said to her, or said?

"You don't sound like you thought it was amazing," Alvin commented as he raised an eyebrow and looked to the girl. Brittany sighed deeply and stood up from the bed and grabbed hold of her flung bra and her dress which laid across the bedroom floor only seconds ago, in a angry state.

Alvin sat up from his laying position on the bed to look at Brittany with confused eyes. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this…."

But it was too late for that, way too late for that. Alvin should have guessed the loving mood couldn't last any longer; it was all too good, all too amazing, all too loving. Was it real? Yes, it was, thank god. The loving atmosphere that lingered in the room seconds ago was replaced by one of anger and…regret?

"This was a mistake," Brittany said angrily to…who? Alvin? Herself? She sat on the bed as she clipped on her bra and put on her underwear. "A stupid mistake that never should have happened," She grabbed her tights and pulled them up. Next, she grabbed her pink dress and put it over her body to put it on. "Rupie's gonna kill me if he finds out…."

Alvin couldn't believe his ears. That name again! The name of the monster? His so-called best friend's name! She was saying his name and….no, she wasn't? Not after what they just did….! She wasn't still going to marry him, was she? Didn't the last few minutes mean anything to her? Didn't hat say anything! Alvin wanted to scream to the heavens….

Alvin slowly got out of bed and grabbed all of his clothing. He put on his underwear as Brittany continued to speak in a remorseful voice…

"He is gonna kill me if he finds out! He can't find out. He won't. I'm gonna be his wife and wife's don't do these sorts of things…."

Alvin next put on his jeans. Next his red hoodie covered up his chest and the hoodie went over his head; Alvin was fully dressed again and, once Alvin looked to Brittany through the darker room, he noticed that Brittany was dressed as well.

Alvin couldn't hear anymore, couldn't stand hearing Brittany's remorseful voice speak about how she still wanted to marry that monster, how afraid she was of him, how she didn't want him to find out. And, in a heartbeat, Alvin rushed over to Brittany, grabbed her by the side and shook her, violently, screaming in her face:

"You can't be serious, Brittany!" A surprised expression covered her face. "You can't seriously still be marrying that monster!"

"He is not a monster," Brittany said in a strong voice, her eyebrows narrowing together. "He is my husband,"

But Alvin wasn't hearing none of it, didn't want to hear none of it! This just wasn't happening! She couldn't..they…just made love, confessed their love to each other!

"You don't love him!" Alvin yelled in her face, holding onto her tight, not seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Alvin-" Brittany squirmed trying to break free from Brittany's grasp, but he wasn't going to let her go; he was holding on for dear life, like letting her go would kill him.

"You love me, Brittany!" Alvin said as if she was blind as a bat. "Can't you see that? Don't you realize how much I love you!"

The room was high with tension, with fear, and…love….or was that anger? Lust? Was that Alvin who was causing the anger in the room? Nah; must be sensing wrong…

But the room was darker and Brittany was still trying to get out of Alvin's grasp, her eyes wet from tears. Alvin kept his grip and didn't let go at all, ignoring, or not realizing, one of the other, the hurtful and painful look on her face.

"I…Alvin let go of me, please," Brittany pleaded as tears started to leak down her soft, firm cheeks. "Please, Alvin,"

Alvin pulled her closer and whispered into her ear "Not until you say you love me," Brittany continued to pull.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused Alvin to lose focus and loosen his grip on the girl, releasing her all together. No, I need her…she loves me…she wants me…I need her…w-we made l-love!

And in that second of freedom, the anger and pain twisted on her face, Brittany slapped Alvin across the face. It took Alvin a moment to feel the pain spread across his right cheek, a moment to comprehend what had just happened. An expression of shock crossed Brittany's face, her face falling, realizing what she had just done.

"Alvin, I-" But she said no more for in that moment Alvin lost it; he….pushed her. She fell to the floor, painfully.

_I…didn't mean….she's supposed to be with me! Why doesn't she like…no, love me? She loves me? Loves the monster? NOT HIM! Love me, Brittany Miller! She does! I pushed her. She loves me. I pushed her. She loves me. I pushed- _

An expression of surprise, startlement, confusion and pain crosses her face. Alvin's mind goes whirling, the room goes spinning, a pain in his head, it won't go away! He sees Brittany on the floor when he closes his eyes, but this Brittany Miller is younger, is only sixteen years of age. And she has the same expression on her face and she is upset and is looking at Alvin like he is the monster…he isn't the monster! He isn't! The same expression from the first time Alvin had pushed her over. Head still hurting, ow, ow…Brittany, loves me? No….

And the room was darker, darker than it was previously, Alvin noticed when he opened his eyes, even thought the moonlight still shone through the open window. The walls were caving in, Alvin was stuck, didn't know what to do…He…he had to get out. He was stuck, trapped…what to do? What had he done?

"A-Alvin?" It was a hurt and broken voice, filled with confusion, not knowing what was happening and also, Alvin noticed, with a pang of pain to his heart,….fear; he heard fear. Alvin looked down, slowly, the world around him not moving fast. He looked down into the saddened eyes of Brittany Miller. She looked like she was looking at him, looking afraid; but it wasn't him; it was Alvin she was looking at…it was him. Her expression was too much to look at, those eyes were to dazzling, a tear leaking from one, trailing down her cheek.

Alvin closed his eyes as he looked away. With a choke in the throat, Alvin felt tears also pouring down his face. What had he done! What had he fucking done! No, not again! Not again! Not the same thing he felt so guilty about! The same thing that had caused all of this, not the same incident but ten years later, happening, yet again to the same person he had hurt all those years ago. Not fucking again! God, please….no.

"Alvin?" The same broken voice asked in a quiet voice. Alvin didn't look. "W-whats wrong with you?" And she asked it like she didn't know who she was talking to, like she didn't know who Alvin was. Like he was a stranger.

Alvin looked down at his trembling paws, the paws that had pushed the chipette over. It was like he was looking at a pair of paws that were covered in blood, like they were dirty and horrible. Tears feel onto his paws and he thought that maybe his sorrowness could cleanse the sinful paws, but that never worked; he could not redeem himself for what he did. And he had tried to redeem himself ever since he woke up in hospital. He had tried so fucking much, but everything he got closer to the ones he loves, he pushed them away even further. It was like he was cursed to never be loved again.

"A-Alvin?" _Her_ voice again. _Her_ sweet, fearful voice. _Her_ voice. And it was her voice that made him look down at her, finally and whisper in a scared and frightened voice:

"I-I don't know," Cause he didn't know, did he? He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he so violent all of a sudden? He didn't mean to push her but…he wanted her…he fucking loves her….the same push…he pushed again….what was happening?

What was he doing, anyway? Was it all worth it? He didn't mean any of it, he didn't mean to push her all those years ago, he didn't mean all the mean things he said to her, he didn't mean none of it! And he had apologized, but that didn't solve things, did it? And he was moving on…but she wasn't! She was still with him! She should be with Alvin! Alvin couldn't see, but he guessed his face looked exactly like Brittany's…

God, please help me….

"B-Brittany…" But before Alvin finally found his voice and choked out Brittany's name, the bedroom door burst open and two police men swooned into the room, guns in hands and aiming at Alvin, who looked at them with shock.

"Alvin Seville?" A black policeman said as he slowly walked towards Alvin, his gun never leaving his aim on Alvin's chest. A white policeman, who Alvin assumed to be the first policemen's partner, stood by the door, his gun still pointing at Alvin.

"Y-yes?" Alvin answered in a shaky voice. What had he done that involved the cops? He hadn't done anything illegal, had he? He hadn't done anything wrong…except for ruining his loved one's life's…pushing Brittany to the floor…he pushed her.

Suddenly the black policemen walked straight up to Alvin, lowered his gun, unclipped handcuff that were previously clipped onto his belt, and handcuffed Alvin's paws which were sprawled out in front of Alvin's chest.

"You are under arrest for assaulting Miss Brittany Miller," Assaulting Brittany? No, he never! He didn't do anything of the sort! Maybe, perhaps the scene didn't look good when the cops burst through the door with Brittany on the floor and Alvin standing over her, but that didn't mean he assaulted her! But he pushed her….

"You must now come down to the police station where you will be detained until further notice or until some pays the fine for your release," The black policeman continues to say as he locks the handcuffs around Alvin's paws, keeping them secure and locked.

Go to the police station? No! Alvin doesn't have to waste time in a police cell! He needs to stop Brittany from making the biggest mistake of her life! But he still pushed her! Would she even listen to him now?

"Brittany," But both policemen are already pushing Alvin out of the bedroom door, Alvin resisting against their forceful hands. He still has to talk to her, for god sake! "Tell them I didn't do anything! Tell them I'm innocent!"

Alvin is still struggling, the policemen still pushing him further away from the girl, chipette he loves. The room is darker than ever, everything gone to shit…he pushed her…she has to stop him from leaving! "Brittany, please!"

Brittany slowly rises from her position on the floor. She mealy stands there in the middle of the room where she was, only moments ago, pushed down. A broken expression on her face and few tears on her face, was the last thing Alvin saw of her.

"Brittany, help!" Alvin screamed as he was pushed through the corridor.

"You pushed me, Alvin," He could just faintly hear it. And she said is with much sadness, much fear, much….heartbroken? It was the last thing he heard of her.

"Come on, let's go, buddy," the policemen would barge to him, forcing him to walk down the stairs. The whole house was quiet, Alvin noticed, and as he made his way down the stairs, accompanied by the forceful policemen, he noticed that the music was off, the woman's happy, cheerful laughter, gone.

"Niavl?" Alvin heard from the top of the stairs. Alvin turned his head around and saw Little Suzie and Joseph standing up the top of the stairs, a confused and sad expression on their faces, Alvin could see, both realizing, what was happening. They looked distraught.

"Where are you going?" Joseph asked as he made a step to follow Alvin who was still resisting against the policemen hands.

"Just stay here," Alvin said loudly, stopping Joseph from moving at all, a scared expression over his small face. "I'll be back soon,"

"Don't go," Alvin heard the higher voice of Little Suzie, her voice desperate and upset, close to tears. Alvin closed his eyes as he heard her staring to cry.

Alvin soon opened them however when he made the last step and landed on the ground floor. He discovered his reason for the room being quiet; every person, every single pair of woman eyes were glaring at Alvin, giving him dirty looks, some spitting at him as he walked by their furious stances. Everyone watched as the, apparently, abusive Alvin Seville left Jeanette's house.

Speaking of Jeanette, where was she? Where was Eleanor for that matter? But that question was soon answered when Alvin reached the front door with both policemen right behind him. Eleanor stood in front of the front door with her arms crossed, a furious expression on her face.

"E-Eleanor?" Alvin asked as he looked at the chipette's furious stance, her trembling body. "What's going on? Why am I under arrest? You have to stop them…."

Eleanor laughed; she actually was amused by this. But this wasn't a laughing matter; this was serious! Didn't she realize this! And at seeing her reaction, Alvin jumped back a little.

"You idiot, Alvin," Eleanor said in a dark voice that sounded nothing like her own. "Who do you think phoned the police in the first place?"

And of course, the reason for Eleanor's laughter was standing right in front of him. The answer to her question was starring, dangerously into his own.

"You?" Alvin said in disbelief, the emotion clearly written over his face. "You phoned the police?"

Alvin took Eleanor's hateful stare as a "Yes,"

"Why?" Alvin asked, voice breaking.

"Why?" Eleanor repeated. "Because you were assaulting my sister, you fucking asshole!" The woman in the room all nodded their head in a mutual agreement, a murmur accompanying the nods. "We could all hear her screaming upstairs!" Eleanor gestured to the room full with woman. "We all heard that "THUD"! You were both speaking way too long in that room, so I knew that something was wrong. And when I started hearing my sister screaming I phoned police,"

"But Jeanette-"

"I upstairs comforting my sister," Eleanor said, not letting Alvin finish his sentence. She started walking closer to Alvin, both almost touching noses. "You remember what I told you before you went upstairs?" Eleanor didn't even let Alvin answer. "I said I would kill you. Maybe one day I will, but for now…"

BANG! Right in the stomach. Alvin felt the impact of the punch that was aimed at his stomach; felt the pain spread through his body. It hurt really bad and Alvin made a mental note to never piss off Eleanor Miller ever again.

"That's it, let's go," The policemen obviously had enough hanging around and they both forcefully pushed past Eleanor and pushed Alvin out into the cold night air through the open door.

Alvin suddenly heard shouts and violent shouting from the inside of Jeanette's house; everything woman was shouting at him, insulting him, telling him to never return. But the loudest and most violent was Eleanor…

"That you ever come back again, you sick fuck!" Alvin heard Brittany's sister scream as used food cans and tins, wrappers and boxes of candy were thrown at Alvin's retreating back.

Alvin was, surprising relieved to see a police car parked outside on the street, finally able to be safe and secure, away from the angry woman. He didn't want to be insulted for something he never did…he pushed her. The black policeman opened the passenger door and slowly lowered Alvin's head so his boy would fit into the car; Alvin sat in the seat as the door slammed into his face. The white policeman was in the driving seat and the black policeman got into the seat next to him.

And then, they were gone from the house, away from the shouts and insults, away from Theodore's crying children, Simon's son, away from Brittany, the girl he loves, the memories of the love they shared in Jeanette's bedroom, slowly disappeared, kept safely in the house the car drove away from….

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Alvin shouted as he held onto the bars of the police station one and only cell, shaking the bars as hard as he can, desperately trying to get free; his attempts were useless, of course. "I don't deserve to be in here!"

But, apparently, no-one was paying him any attention; none of the policemen paid him but a glance; I guess to them, Alvin was like an annoying fly that they were trying to ignore. Although, there was only two policemen in the room and it was the same policemen that arrested him (The white and black policemen), so why would they listen to him? They did arrest him, after all.

"You can't do this!" Alvin shouted desperately, angrily has he rattled the bars, once more. Surprisingly, this got there attention; well one of their attention; the black policeman who was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, sitting with the newspaper in his hands, a cup of coffee sat on the table by the man. Alvin only knew he got his attention, for the man lowered the newspaper (Which was, previously, covering his face), and looked at Alvin through a pair of reading glasses. He slowly got up and walked up to Alvin, looking at him like he was filth.

"Yes, we can," The man said in a stern voice. "We are the law," The man showed Alvin the badge that was plastered on his police uniform shirt, as if it was proof and reason for what they were doing; for justice. "Someone phoned us, said you were causing trouble, and so we have detained you, for not other's safety, but for your own! Until someone responsible comes and pays the fine, you ain't going nowhere. Now, shut up!"

And the man walked away as if it was the end of the conversation, which, it actually was, Alvin realized. Seeing how his argument was going nowhere, Alvin sighed deeply as he gave up and feel to the prison cell floor. He pushed his knees up to his chin, rested his head against the bars of the cell and looked around the room where policemen sat.

It was a small police station, Alvin discovered when the car pulled up to the small building. The room inside was just as small. A table packed with files (Which Alvin assumed to be files based on cellmates and crimes and all that illegal/legal stuff ), newspapers and used coffee mugs were placed, untidy and unkempt. Posters to warn citizens about the dangers of drugs and sex were plastered around the room. There were also leaflets placed on one build board by the entrance of the room, informing people of Sexual transmitted disease and helpful phone lines to call in. By the entrance of the police station (Well, Alvin assumed it was the front door) was a reception desk where the white policeman sat behind, not really appearing to be working at all. (Alvin wondered if the police station was always this busy…). There were a few windows and Alvin guessed that the real source of light that was always used was the swinging light bulb that stood hanging in the middle of the room. Alvin was in the only cell.

Alvin looked into the cell. It was dark, cold, dirty. The floor was ice and the air was bitter. The walls were made of grey bricks and the cell smelt of urine. A double bed was by the side of the cell, a toilet on the other side of the room and the only window was a small which allowed a small amount of moonlight to shine in. It was a miserable place and Alvin only wished he could get out. How was he going to get out? He hadn't really planned that answer yet, but he was working on it…

Alvin sighed. "How am I going to get out of this one?" he asked himself, quietly, not expecting for his question to be answered.

"Oh, that's easy," Came a high squeaky voice that echoed around the cell in an erry way, the voice coming from the shadows of the dark. "You just have to use your head…"

Alvin stood up, startled. He didn't think someone else was in the cell! Why hadn't they said hello to him? Oh, some people don't wanna know you, he answered quickly to himself. Alvin was scared for a moment, and shocked, but he started to think he knew the person of that voice…

"Who's' there?" Alvin asked, stepping away from the bars and, slowly, entering the shadows of the cell. "What's your name?"

The voice laughed, highly, amused with what Alvin had said. "That, you already know," The voice was familiar; he had heard it before, but where? It was high, squeaky, male….Woo could it possibly-?

And sitting on the bottom bed of the double bedder, sat a squirrel, a squirrel that Alvin had met, what felt like months ago but was actually only a day ago. It was…

"Bucky?" Alvin said, confused and unsure for a moment. "Is that you?"

The squirrel looked up at Alvin. "Well, it's not Brittany, is it?" he asked in a sarcastic roll of the eyes. "How's that going, anyway?"

"Fine," This was obviously a lie.

"That's not what I heard," Bucky said as he lowered his voice and looked deeper into Alvin's eyes in a creepy stare.

Alvin stared back, feeling rather crept out but changed the subject as best as he could when he asked: "Why are you in here? Why are you locked up and where's Gina, your wife?"

"That I can answer very easily," Bucky answered, not moving his gaze from Alvin's eyes. "But I'm not gonna tell you shit,"

"What?" Alvin asked, wondering why he wouldn't spill. "Why not?"

"If you don't tell me the truth, I do see why I should…." The squirrel had a far point…by how did he know Alvin was lying? Maybe because of the lame answer Alvin had given him; anybody would see he was lying.

"Fine," Alvin sighed as he sat down on the bed next to Bucky, who Alvin saw him give a smirk, even through the darkness.

"Fine you will tell me? Or fine you don't care?"

"Fine I will tell you," Instantly, Bucky's face lit up.

"Good," Alvin heard him say. "Now, spill and be truthful, for I will know if you are lying," And he said it in a warning voice. The sentence didn't make sense but Alvin ignored that.

"Everything has gone to shit," Alvin started as he leaned forward on the bed, cupping his paw together, his red hodie still covering his head. "I mean, I found Brittany and all and we got talking and I…I…told her that I…"

"That you love her?" Bucky finished. Alvin only nodded.

"Yeah," Alvin continued. "I told her that I love her and we…kissed and I thought she loved me too because things got…." Alvin looked a bit uncomfortable as he tried to find the right word. "….heated,"

Bucky smirked and gave him a knowing look. He punched Alvin lightly on the arm. "You go, lover boy,"

Alvin glared at him and continued on. "And even though we….you know, did it, after we finished she still talked about…._him_," Was there any point telling Bucky? He wouldn't understand any of it, anyway.

"You mean, Rupert?" Alvin looked at him as though he saw a ghost. How did he-? But, Alvin was sure he never gave him any details about anything? He hadn't told him about Rupert, had he?

"How did you-?" Alvin was ready to ask, but Bucky interrupted with a "Please continue," Alvin did, with a raised eyebrow at Bucky.

"Brittany says she still in love with Rupert. It was all worthless…" And Alvin put his paws to his face, feeling both tired and drained.

"That's where your wrong, Alvin," Bucky said in his high voice. Alvin lifted his head and looked to him in a "What?" kind of expression.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't worthless," Bucky said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. "Don't you see?" And even though it was rhetorical, Alvin slowly shook his head. Bucky rolled his eyes. "It just shows to you that Brittany is still in denial! That she is still living in the past! And even though she says she loves Rupert, her eyes are screaming for you to save her, to love her. And you must-

"But how do you-?"

"And you must show here that you will never give up on her!" Bucky was standing now, in front of Alvin, determinant a fire in his eyes, Alvin could see. "You must show her that you will never give up! That she has to forgive herself to love on and be with you! It wasn't worthless!"

Alvin was shocked that not one policeman had shouted at Bucky to shut up; couldn't they hear how loud he was shouting?

But he was also correct, of course. This just meant Brittany was still living denial, denial that she still harbored feeling for Alvin! Yes, of course! Why didn't he see that! Happy with what he had learnt, Alvin asked:

"And what about you? What's your story?"

Bucky smiled, eerily, looking into Alvin's eyes. "I'm here because of you, Alvin,"

That was an odd answer. What had Alvin done to make Bucky locked up?

"What did I do?" Alvin asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Nothing," Bucky replied. "I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything stupid….."

What? What kind of an answer was that!

"That's not fair!" Alvin shouted. "I answered my questions truthily and you should do the same! Stop lying!"

Bucky glared into Alvin's soul. "I'm not. Stare into my eyes and you will see that I am telling you the truth," And Alvin did and…Bucky was telling the truth; he was here to look out for Alvin…but, what the fuck!

"But…what about Gina?" Alvin asked. "Where is she?"

Bucky smiled. "Just because she isn't standing here…."

"…doesn't mean I'm not hear," Echoed a high female voice….Gina? Was that her voice he heard?

"Gina? Where are you?" Alvin stood and walked out of the shadows of the cell, searching the whole cell for Bucky's wife. Alvin walked to the bars of the cell and out into the room, thinking she was out of the cell; but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, chipmunk!" The policeman behind the reception desk shouted. "Stop talking to yourself, will ya! Ya giving me a headache!"

"Talking to myself?" He was talking to Bucky! Didn't he know Bucky was in the cell with him? Was he blind and stupid? "I'm not talking to myself!"

"You are!" The policeman retorted back as he stepped from behind the desk and walked towards Alvin, who was behind bars. "Talking about some girl called Brittany and stuff. So, would you stop talking to yourself, please?"

Did this guy want proof or something! Alvin wasn't crazy! And he wasn't a liar.

"Look," Alvin said, getting angry. "Do you want proof?" The policeman nodded. "Bucky," Alvin spoke into the cell, addressing to his cellmate. "Would you please talk to the nice policeman?"

But there was no answer; just pure silence as if…he was the only one in the cell?

"Bucky?" Alvin said loudly after a few moments of silence. Alvin walked into the shadows of darkness. "Bucky, this isn't fun-!" And when Alvin reached the double bed, he was shocked to discover that Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Alvin checked the top bed; nothing. He checked the whole cell and still no sign of the male squirrel anyway, as if he was never there to begin with.

"But he was here!" Alvin protested as he returned to the policeman. "Honest! Bucky, the talking squirrel; he was here!"

"Talking squirrel?" The policeman repeated as if Alvin was making it up. "The only talking animal that has been behind those bars, is you," Alvin is a chipmunk after all. "We have never had a talking squirrel behind those bars…"

"But he was right here! I saw him! I talked to him!"

The policeman looked as Alvin as if he was crazy. "Sure you did…" The policeman put his index finger to his head and spun it around, gesturing that Alvin was insane.

"Maybe he escaped…."

"You're the only person in that cell, chipmunk!" The policeman said in an angry tone, his hands on his hips. "No-one has been in or out of that cell for a few days! You have been alone in that cell."

"What?" That couldn't be true! He was just talking to…..but…he wasn't crazy! But, he heard him, saw him. What?

"You heard me," The policeman replied. "Now, will you please shut up?"

It took a few seconds for Alvin to answer, his brain going out of it. "Err…sure,"

"Thank you," And the policeman walked away and sat back behind the reception desk, Alvin hearing him mutter "Crazy," as he walked.

Alvin wasn't crazy! He saw him, heard him! Bucky! Gina! He heard them both…they couldn't be…made-up…could they?

Alvin searched the cell once more and discovered once again that he was the only person inhabiting the cell. But he saw the talking squirrel, heard his high pitch voice!

Alvin lowed himself onto the ground bed as he placed his paws over his face, muttering: "Where are you?"

And not really expecting an answer, heard two high pitched voice say:

"We will always be in your head,"

And as Alvin slowly fell off to sleep in the cold, dark and damp bed cell, he was sure he heard the faint sound of two squirrels laughing away in the high pitched, fast talking voices.

Although, it could have just been in his head….

* * *

"Rise and shine, chipmunk!" A loud voice announced as a rattling sound echoed through Alvin head, wakening him from his sweet sleep.

Alvin opened his eyes and forgot where he was. After a second, yesterday's events came flooding back and felt himself relax. He got up from the bed he was sitting on and rubbed his eyes as he stretched, looking to the source of the voice; the policeman stood by the bars, a black stick held firmly in his hands; that explained where the rattling noise came from. The room was lighter than last night, sunshine shining through the small amount of windows. Light even shone through Alvin's cell window and Alvin was sure he heard a bird chipping outside; it was a new day…

"Somebody has come to bail you out," The policeman said as he opened the cell Alvin stood in with a key that was hooked onto a big ring which held a thousand other keys.

Someone had bailed him out? But who would do such a thing? No-one was his friend and no-one wanted to speak with him, so who would want to pay to release him. That question was answered when the policeman stepped aside and Alvin's little brother, Theodore, stepped inside.

"Theodore?" Alvin asked as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Theodore looked into Alvin's shocked eyes and smiled; Alvin didn't realize how much he missed his brother smile, how much he missed his brother's strength and support from last night. Without Theodore, Alvin didn't know if he would have made it this far…

"What are you doing here?" Alvin asked, stepping closer.

"Bailing you out of course!" Theodore answered in a happy voice, smiling all the while. "Now, let's get you out of here!" Theodore said as he gestured to the front door of the police station.

Alvin agreed with a smile.

"So how did you know I was locked up in the police station?"

"Well, I had to figure that out on my own, didn't I?" Theodore replied with a rhetorical question.

"Wait," Alvin started, suddenly thinking of something. "Shouldn't I have got a phone call in the police station? You know, so I could phone someone and tell them I was locked up?"

"That's what I asked the police station," Theodore answered, nodding his head as he did so. "I asked why you didn't get a chance to phone someone, namely me, but they told me they were going to let you, but you was already fast asleep and decided to wait till morning. By that time, I was already sitting in the police station room, waiting for you to awake. I actually slept in the police station over night…"

Alvin suddenly felt a huge wave love and loyalty towards his youngest brother.

"Thanks, bro," Alvin smiled, warmly.

"No problem," Theodore returned the smile, a small blush on his cheeks.

Both brothers were walking down a busy downtown street, people giving them odd looks as they passed, saying and muttering things about the two, especially about Alvin. One little girl, who walked by with her mother in hand, asked loudly "Mommy, isn't that Alvin Seville from the band 'Alvin & The Chipmunks'?" (Alvin didn't know if her question was answered; her mother just dragged her away). And although the sun was shinning and the birds were singing, the noise from people who walked down the street and the blaring noise of traffic and beeping cars was enough to overthrow the gentle sounds of nature.

The street looked rough, dirty. Graffiti was written across many abandoned shops. Garbage was scattered around the side-walk, the smell; unbearable, beggars and homeless people lay sleeping in dirty clothes, under dirty blankets. If the smell was enough to make you vomit, the appearance would. Now that Alvin looked around the street, Alvin was sure that they were walking away from Theodore's apartment, in an area that was over thrown with crime, which Alvin believed should have been covered by a bigger workforce than the small police station that Alvin had just exited with his brother.

Alvin had no-idea that the police station was saturated in the downtown area, but, now that he gave it some more thought, it made more sense to place a police station in the heart of a city were crime was of the essence. But, really, shouldn't the police station be a little bigger? And shouldn't of there been more police officers? Where were all the criminals, anyway? Shaking that question out of his head, another popped in.

"Where'd you get the money to bail me out, Theodore?" Alvin asked, figuring that it would have cost a lot of money to bail Alvin out of the cell, remembering that Theodore didn't have a lot of money, Theodore's apartment popping up in his mind as a reminder. "It must have cost a lot,"

"Surprisingly," Theodore started to answer. "Your bail wasn't a lot of money. I, naturally, feared the worst when I heard you were at the police station and detained, figuring it would cost a hefty amount to release you. I was surprised when the police officer told me it was only fifty bucks, and I had that exact amount of money in my pocket. I guess this neighborhood is just cheap, huh?"

A smile lit up Theodore's features and he smiled at his brother. Alvin returned the smile with a nod and a little laughter.

"I guess so," he answered as he looked back to the sidewalk, another question forming in his head but then, remembering, it was already a question he asked but wasn't fully answered; it was like Theodore was deliberately avoiding answering the question. "You never did answer the first question I asked you…."

Alvin heard his brother sigh deeply beside him. Theodore's face was back staring at the ground.

"You're gonna hate me…" Theodore muttered, miserably, sounding more like he was saying it to himself than to Alvin.

"Just tell me, Theodore," Alvin said in an impatient tone, sighing, not liking where this conversation was going. But, how bad could it be, anyway?

Theodore sighed in an upset tone, furthering making Alvin more impatient and anxious to hear Theodore's answer.

"You were taking awfully long when you went to Jeanette's house," Theodore said as both turn around a corner and walked down a much quieter street to which, Alvin assumed Theodore knew the area, would lead back to the suburban residential houses. "I…I started to get worried," Alvin glanced to Theodore, hearing the worry in his voice, seeing his form small, his heading facing the ground they walked upon. "I didn't know what to do and I know you asked me to look after Little Alvie but-"

Oh shit.

Oh fuck!

Little Alvie!

His son!

He promised his son that he wouldn't be gone long and now it's the next day! He said he would return, he fucking promised that to his son! And now, it's broken. His promise to his only son is broken. Alvin didn't know if he could forgive himself… if he could forgive Theodore!

Where was Little Alvie, now? What had Theodore done with him! Was he even safe? Was anyone looking after him? Theodore couldn't have left the hospital and left Little Alvie unattended….could he? He wouldn't.

Theodore was still talking and in Alvin's shock, he tried to pull his attention back to Theodore; he was probably telling Alvin what he had done with his son…

"-And I had to find out if you were alright…and…I…I…." Theodore suddenly became hesitant, became nervous; he was hiding something and Alvin knew it; was this the reason Theodore was looking to the ground? "And I…."

"You what, Theodore?" Alvin held out a paw which stopped Theodore from walking, Alvin coming to a halt as well. Alvin turned to face his brother, Theodore doing the same. "What did you do?" A serious tone covered Alvin's voice and he didn't like it, but it grew and took over. "Look at me, Theodore," Theodore looked up, slowly, trembling, tears at the corner of his eyes. "What did you do?"

Theodore gulped.

"I….had no choice, Alvin," Theodore squeaked out. "I had to find out what had happened to you and I didn't want to worry about you cause I care-"

"Where's Little Alvin, Theodore!" Alvin shouted so loudly at his brother that Theodore jumped back in fear and shock at Alvin's volume and tone of voice. "Where is he!"

"His s-still at the h-hospital, I s-s-swear," Theodore said in a jittery voice, stepping back away from the fuming Alvin Seville. "I had to leave him there….I was worried and I ran to Jeanette's house t-t-to find you b-but you wasn't there!" Tears started to leak down Theodore's cheeks, his head falling in an ashamed way. "I asked about and….someone said you went to the police station for assaulting Brittany and I ran to the police station and…I told you, you would be mad at me…."

Alvin stood, fuming at his baby brother, for what could have been the first time in his life; he never got angry at Theodore! It was usually Simon from one of their fights, but never Theodore! And Alvin was angry at him…like he could kill his brother! Didn't he know that Little Alvie is in a critical condition? That he was alone and, probably, scared out of his wits? Didn't he know that Little Alvie is his…no, Theodore doesn't know that; Alvin hasn't told him yet.

But Theodore was still to blame; he left Little Alvie , alone, unattended in the dark and horrible place! He should have looked after him! Should have stayed there and let Alvin figure things out on his own…but, did he have a chance of getting out if Theodore hadn't come along and bailed him out? It looked as if Theodore was his only true friend…..no! He is still to blame! Something could have happened to his son! Anything! He could have even….died.

Alvin started to shake in anger, the monster in him wanting to break out…..his not a monster! Rupert is the monster!...isn't he? Theodore was looking at Alvin as if Alvin was about to kill him and, judging by the look on Alvin's face, it looked like he defiantly was going to.

"You fucking idiot, Theodore!" Alvin shouted, letting all his emotion out. "You should have stayed at the hospital! I told you to stay there while sorted things out at Jeanette's house! I thought you could handle that, but you couldn't!"

"But I-"

"And Little Alvie could be hurt!" Alvin continued on, as if he hadn't heard Theodore's whimpering little interruption. "He could be hurt and he could be dying as we speak and it would be all because of you!" Alvin pointed a claw at Theodore.

"But I wasn't-"

"One single favor, Theodore!" That's all it was; one simple little favor and you couldn't do it! I saw your kids at the party; I saw Eleanor too and told them what you wanted me to say! I did what you wanted out from me, but you, my brother, couldn't even keep your end of the bargain and now-"

"I was thinking of you, Alvin!" Theodore suddenly burst out from nowhere, a mixture of hurt, sadness and anger in his voice. "Did you think I wanted to leave Little Alvie alone in the awful place? Do you think, now, that I didn't go over the different options in my head!" Theodore pointed to his head to elaborate his point.

"Fuck, Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed as he started to pace a bit. "I was worried about you and didn't know what was going on. And I turn up at Jeanette's house and hear you assaulted Brittany and-"

"I didn't assault her!" Alvin exclaimed back, just as loudly as his brother. "I didn't touch one finger her!" Alvin and Brittany made love…he pushed her….

"That's not what the woman at Brittany's hen night told me," Theodore replied. "They told me you beat her and that Eleanor, thank god, phoned the police and arrested you. I then went to the police station and bailed you out cause I care about you!"

"Yeah, well-" Wait a minute. Theodore, believed what he said, did he? He believed that Alvin didn't touch a finger on Brittany, did he? "Wait. You do believe me, don't you Theodore?"

Theodore turned his back to Alvin. "I don't know what I believe anymore," he muttered in a sad voice. "I don't even know if you…love me,"

Silence.

And though it was quiet, inside Alvin there was chaos. Conflicting emotions raging against each other, love and hate and anger and sadness all battling it out, Alvin's brain trying to think logically, sort stuff out "_Don't do anything stupid_," A voice that sounded like Simon had said. His heart broke, scenes flashed before his eyes, his son alone in bed, dying, don't know what happening, walls caving in, Was that Bucky he talked to? He pushed her over, again…her face, confused and sad…he was a monster? NO!

"Go home, Theodore," Alvin muttered out, his body keeping still, his eyes unblinking. Theodore turned out a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Theodore asked, not sure if he heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"Go home, Theodore," Alvin repeated. Hearing what Alvin said, Theodore's expression broke into one sadness.

"No, Alvin," Theodore said, voice full with sorrowness. "We must stick together-"

"But I don't need you anymore," Alvin said, unblinking, unmoving, stone as ever, broken down and not working like a machine. "I never needed you to begin with," That was an utter lie…

"Please, Alvin, you don't know what you're saying!" Theodore gripped hold of Alvin's hoodie and shook, violently, tears in his eyes as he looked into his brothers face. "Don't do this," he whispered.

Alvin pushed him backwards; every step forward, another step back. Theodore stumbled a little but he kept his balance and posture.

"Fuck off, Theodore," Alvin said in an unemotional voice; was he the monster? "Go home. I don't need you…"

And just when it looked like Theodore was about to break down and burst into tears, the complete opposite happened. Theodore wiped his eyes, looked into Alvin's eyes and a burning glare smeared into Alvin's eyes, a glare Alvin had never seen on Theodore's face.

"You know what?" Theodore started in a dark voice. "Eleanor was right; this is all your fault, everything has been your fault!" Theodore spread his arms out wide and gestured to everything; the buildings, the road, the sun, the sky, everything. "You ruined my life, you caused Dave's suicide!"

What? What was Theodore talking about? Caused Dave's suicide? But how did he…? NO…not feeling…only thinking, no emotion what so ever….but how did he-? NO, no, no, no, no! Get a grip, Seville! No…but….not Dave!

"You ruined Eleanor's life and even her sister's!" Theodore was shouting, screaming, all emotion blaring out, not caring who heard, tears running down his cheeks like rivers. "You ruined Brittany's life and she's gonna marry a fucking woman beater! A guy that beats her son! You ruined my children's life and because of your fucking return, I can't see my children anymore!…or my wife!…..I wish you never returned!" And Theodore was shaking and punching Alvin in the stomach. But Alvin didn't feel any of it; he wasn't feeling a thing, no emotion. "You ruined Simon's life and his son's life!"

What? Simon? Ruined Simon's life? But what did Theodore know about…? Of course! Alvin never bothered to ask! Theodore always knew what Simon's life was like; he remembered him telling Alvin when he was in a car with him, under the disguise of "Niavl". Why didn't Alvin think to ask! But it was too late for that, now…

"It was you, always you!" Theodore let go of his grip on Alvin and stepped back, his face broken. "It was always your fault! You're the real monster!"

Monster? He caused so much pain and shit. Was he a monster? He wasn't sure anymore….

"Eleanor was right. I never should have chosen you…Go, I've lost my wife and children because of you!" Theodore stepped back more, his eyes still on Alvin's. "So you know what? Fuck you. I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago; I'm going back to my wife and children. Bye, Alvin,"

And with one last heart-breaking, tear straining look, Theodore turned on his heel and walked down the street, leaving Alvin, the monster, to think on his own, all alone.

* * *

_Simon?_

_Simon, where are you?_

_I need you!_

_I need you, brother!_

Alvin ran down the street, passing many identical houses. He was running down the same street when he first awoke, only two days ago; this street was a street that lead to his old house. But Alvin wasn't going to give his old house a visit. He wasn't going to visit his old friends Bucky and Gin that talking squirrels (We're they real?) Alvin could just hear faint high pitched laughter as the question entered his brain. Alvin passed his old house and ran towards a place where dead bodies laid dead under the ground, a place where he discovered that his father was dead, now knowing, from his brother, that his father was dead because of him.

Alvin ran, ran faster than he ever could, ever would. He had no-one left. Dave was gone; Alvin pushed him away when he was a teenager. Theodore was gone; Alvin pushed him away, needing and wanting his support more than ever. Brittany was gone; he literally pushed her, pushed her onto the floor, the image burnt into his brain, and he pushed her emotionally as well. And Simon….Alvin didn't know where he was…but he wanted him, need to see him, just one more time. And even though Alvin knew Simon didn't practically want to see him and probably wanted to kill him, Alvin still wanted to see him, to tell him how sorry he was.

_Simon!_

_Where are you!_

_No answer as always…._

"_What are you doing, Alvin?" _Came the small voice that was Simon, in his head.

"I want to talk to you, Simon," Alvin said out loud as he continued to run. Alvin heard the small voice sigh (Could a voice in your head sigh?)

"_I'm not your real brother, Alvin," _Simon's voice said. "_It's just your brain forming Simon's head as your conscious because it brings you comfort,"_

"But you sound like him!" Alvin shouted. "You must be him! Get out of my head, Alvin!"

"_How can I get out of your head, when you yourself made me? I am you, Alvin,"_

"No!" Alvin protested, tears running down his furry cheeks. "That's a lie and you know it is! Your…my brother. Now get out of my head!"

Silence and then…

"_Fine," _Simon's voice said in a deep sigh. _"But you won't ever hear me again,"_

"I just want to see my brother!"

But there was no reply.

"Simon?" Nothing; not a thing. "Simon!"

Simon's voice was gone.

"No!" And Alvin continued to run and in his swirling emotions and sadness, Alvin didn't realize that he had entered the cemetery. He ran through the many grave stones that grew from beneath the ground, scary trees growing here and there amongst them.

Alvin looked up and saw where he was. He scanned the aisles, searching for a particular name that could comfort him, that when the owner of the name was alive, would comfort and always be there for Alvin, even if Alvin didn't want him there.

Alvin found it, found him; it was Dave Seville's grave. He collapsed onto his knees in front of the grave, reading the message that was engraved into the stone:

"_If someone leaves us, just remember,  
Yours so much richer for all that you shared."_

And the message was true, but Alvin needed Dave now, needed to talk to him, needed his support for no-one else was giving it to him. How can Alvin get through this without Dave? Without his brothers…Simon….

"I…don't know what I'm doing anymore," Alvin sobbed out, as he put his paws down to the ground where Dave lay dead beneath. Alvin looked like he was in a four legged position, crying all the while as his tears landed on the earth. "I'm all alone and….I need your help, Dave,"

The wind howled in between the trees, the sun shone down between the clouds, making the scene look weirder and creepier than it already was.

"I'm all alone and I don't know where Simon is," Alvin sobbed. "If his even alive. Oh, Simon, where are you?"

Alvin didn't expect anything, not a thing. But the wind stopped howling all of a sudden and a shadow crept over Alvin's form and Dave's grave; someone was standing behind Alvin…

"Who the hell are you, why are you over my father's grave and how do you know my name?" That voice….that voice….the voice Alvin had been hearing in his head for days, a voice that sounded exactly like his brother, Simon.

But it couldn't be that voice he heard in his head; this voice was external and Alvin would know if he heard it in his head. So…that could only mean that….

Alvin slowly stood to his full height and slowly turned to stare at the person with the familiar voice…but deeper. Alvin turned slowly, nervous that he was wrong, afraid of whom he would see standing before him.

Please, let it be him! Alvin thought, desperately. "Please, let it be him! Let it be my brother! Simon? Simon! SIMON!"

And Alvin was facing him; facing a chipmunk in a blue hoodie was covering his head, a face which looked exactly like Alvin and could be his twin if you removed his glasses A dark expression was staring into Alvin's shocked eyes.

Alvin knew that face anywhere, anytime….

It was his brother…

It was Simon.

And he had a gun hanging in his right paw…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh snap!**

**What have I done!**

**Why did I end it at such a great place? Well, to get you excited and wanting you yo continue to read! Did it work? Lol**

**Thumbs up for best cliff-hanger eva!**

**Wow. You guys are all ready telling me what kinda outcome your expecting from this story! It's really mixed (Some want "Happy ending" and some want "It's not a dream" ending). Either way, I already know the outcome to this story and some people may not like it, but it's planned like this from the start and I'm still gonna go with it.**

**Crap. Crap. Crap. (Sorry.) So much stuff went down! First it was Alvin/Brittany and their love scene, then Alvin's get's arrested, talks to Bucky the squirrel in cell and finds out he is gone, Theodore breaks him out, Alvin discovers that Theodore left him, Theodore screams at Alvin and says it's "All your fault!", Alvin breaks down, got to Dave's grave and...(Drmroll please!)...Simon returns!**

**You don't know how long I've been waiting to return Simon to the story! (You probably do from how much you want him back in the story. Lol) I did say a character would return and most of you predicated correctly in your reviews. None of you guessed that another character would return, did ya? **

**Also, I've planned out the climatic chapters to the story and, I have to say, it's gonna be intense! Everything is gonna come together and just explode! Emotions are gonna be high and...my god. I can't tell you know more; it will spoil the whole thing. Let's just say, you guys won't be disappointed...I hope. lol**

**OK, this chapter turned out to be much longer than I previously anticipated; I think it's the second longest chapter in the story so far (Which is, partially, why it took so long to update; it took me three days to write) I wanted to show how Alvin, even though he is closer to Brittany, he is still getting further away from her which lead him to push her, taking him back to the first chapter when he pushed her over. This, ultimately, made Alvin push Theodore away and, in doing so, has pushed Theodore's support away as well. Alvin shows more anger, a side of him that he shows and doesn't like, and he questions if he himself is turning into a monster like Rupert? Yeah, messing with emotions and develop Alvin's character was the intention of this chapter. Plot, of course, also thickens and character's motives are shown more. Plus, it's the return of Simon!**

**Overall, I thought it was an EPIC chapter, if I do say so myself. :)**

**But what do you think?**

**Are you all happy? You must be happy Simon's returned, right? And what's gonna happen with Alvin? How is he gonna cope with his emotions? What about Little Alvie? Is he OK? And how will Simon react to seeing his brother? What do you think?**

**REVIEW! :)**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think!**

**All reviews will be treated with kind hearts and will be looked after like puppies! :)**

**P.S. While on holiday/vacation, me and my sibs dug the biggest hole ever on a beach. We met these two boys who wanted to help (Seriously, everyone wanted to help us cause everyone was staring and commenting on us) and, I swear to you, they reminded me of Little Alvie! No joke!**

**C ya next update my awesome readers and reviewers! :)**


	31. Oh Brother, Oh Brother

**A/N:**

**Wow! I never thought this fanfic would get over 400 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and, in doing so, keeping my confidence and self-esteem up! It is to you all, you who have kept on reviewing and reading, that is the reason this fanfic has come this far.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've just been really busy with starting University (which I started on the 28****th**** of September) and being busy almost every night that I just didn't find the time to update this story. Also, I ran into Writer's Block while writing this chapter and took a little break, but I was able to get over it (Thank god!)**

**University is going fine but I think I should lay down on all the partying with friends (lol). Seriously though, I am having an awesome time and I am enjoying myself, immensely so. **

**Oh, I've updated the "Disclaimer" on Chapter 1, just so it's all legal and stuff.**

**Not much else to say, except...enjoy! :)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"_Oh brother, oh brother, oh brother of mine,  
Why thy art fall so thoroughly  
Why do I not see you by my eyes  
Oh  
Dead you are to me  
Oh brother"  
_-Original quote written by mpkio2

* * *

**Go here to the music that inspired this chapter:  
http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=lwQmDvuORY0 (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**

* * *

**It was Simon.

His Brother.

_Was he real?_

_He had to be!_

_His standing...his staring right at me..._

Alvin's brother had returned to him...

Simon was standing right there, right there! Standing right in front of Alvin, his eyes, once a brilliant blue that shone like the deep blue ocean, now a cold grey that resembled the dark clouds that started to loom over the chipmunk brothers, a colour that represented sadness and fear, eyes dead as rock, cold as ever, were barely staring at Alvin through the darkness, Simon's blue hoodie covering most of his head and face. And Alvin tried to look through the darkness, tried to look past the grey eyes that were cold and dark and...almost...dead?

Alvin tried so hard to see his brother, a brother so smart that had won all previous Science fairs back in their teenage years a school, a brother that had always comforted Alvin when Alvin was worried or scarred about something and although Alvin never did admit to anything like that, had never admitted any feelings to his younger brother (For his pride and ego just wouldn't allow him to do so), Simon, being his smart and intelligent-self, sensed Alvin's feelings, a way only a brother could. A brother that always looked on the logical side, always looked at things in a wider-sense, looking at things with a wider knowledge, not letting things be confined to what they are.

A brother that Alvin constantly argued with, that constantly badgered and fought with since they were babies. A brother that, at times, had sent Alvin to the very tip of his boiling point, a brother that had really annoyed him, angered him, wanted to kill him!

But despite all that, despite all the arguing, all the fighting, all the times he wanted to grab a knife and stab Simon in the chest...Alvin still loved him. Alvin still loved Simon, still loved his brother, no matter what he said to him, no matter what horrible thing he had done to him. Alvin still loved him...And staring into his brother's eyes, Alvin only realized this now. Forgetting the relationship between them, forgetting the angry and threatening things Simon had shouted at him, Alvin still loved him. He still fucking loved him and he couldn't understand why!

And just as Alvin expected to hear that small voice that sounded like Simon, ring in the back of his head, the revelation that the voice was gone hit him hard. But...Simon was standing in front of him, wasn't he! This was him; this was Alvin's real brother! Not some voice that "sounded" like his brother; this was the "real" thing! Simon was the real thing! This is his brother! He loves-

But Alvin stared into his brother's cold, dead eyes and didn't see that spark that lingered in his brother's eyes when an idea or a though or an emotion crossed his mind as fast as a super-computer. No...Alvin didn't see that at all. What Alvin saw, what he stared into was nowhere near to intelligence, nothing like the love that crossed his face, or the frustration that made Alvin laugh, or the twinkle of sarcasm that always dripped in his voice, not the roll of the eyes when Alvin came up with a "fool-proof" idea...nothing at all.

It was like staring into a...stranger. Like staring into someone you don't know and not knowing what their thinking or feeling and you're trying to figure it out. Like staring into a corpse, a lifeless, heartless, dead corpse, no feelings, no thoughts, no emotions, no family...no love.

But that couldn't be! This is his brother! It is! His standing right there! His...staring at me and...his...there's no emotion at all...like he doesn't recognize me...like he hasn't a clue who I am...like...This is Simon, is it?...This is the "real" Simon, isn't it?...Well?...Someone fucking tell me!...

Simon!

Are you in there, brother!

SIMON, LOOK AT ME!

His brother just continued to stare at him with grey, unmoving, unemotional eyes. The connection between them both was broken entirely, the connection that only siblings could possess with each other, a connection that Alvin so badly wanted to recover, but looking into his brother sunken eyes, Alvin could tell that Simon would not connect, not now, but soon? Later? Alvin didn't know for he didn't see Simon's soul when he looked into the dark form of the chipmunk that stood in front of him. He didn't see his brother at all; he saw a shell of his brother, nothing but shell, hallow, lifeless, unemotional, nothing. Just a shell...

A tear rolled down Alvin's cheek...

_Simon, please...come back to me..._

No reply. No response. Just grey eyes staring. Just a shell. No soul. No Simon.

The grey clouds that appeared out of nowhere, started to cover the rays from the shining sun, making it hard for the sun to be seen at all. It was like the grey clouds were covering up the happiness that was once felt but now the grey clouds were conquering the sun, making people forget that the day started out happy to begin with, making everyone that more sadder and depressed.

The effect was defiantly having an impact on Alvin...

The chipmunk continued to stare at Alvin. He was moving at all. Just standing as still as a rock, standing as if he were dead, his muscles unable to work. His dark brown fur looked mattered and stuck up at odd ends, Alvin could barely see through the chipmunk's facial fur. It was Simon's dark brown fur, but it didn't have the same clean and groomed quality that Simon's fur possessed. The blue dirty and unwashed hoodie covered the rest of the chipmunk's front, the hoodie always over the head. A pair of grey jeans accompanied the blue hoodie and a pair of sneakers that looked as if they had been worn for years was covering the chipmunk's feet.

The appearance of the chipmunk looked nothing like Alvin's brother. Sure, Simon did, on occasion, wear the same blue hoodie, at times, but it was never dirty and was never kept in the condition this chipmunk kept his hoodie in. The brown fur resembled Simon, but it never stuck out at odd ends. Even when Simon's fur was wet, his fur stuck to his body, down and straight. Those eyes did not belong to his brother! This wasn't Simon at all!

But there were small things, small details that showed a little hope, just a little hope that Alvin's brother was buried somewhere under this shell of a person, this shell of his brother. The round glasses that were aligned on the chipmunk's nose were the same as his brother's. The chipmunk was tall, and, despite Alvin being older than Simon, his brother, this chipmunk was two inches taller than Alvin...like his brother.

_Si...Simon? Is that you?_

And for a brief second, Alvin thought he saw the chipmunk's eyes flash a brilliant blue...

_Si-Simon! Ple-please..._

Although the chipmunk did not answer Alvin in words, Alvin's plea was answered by action. After a few minutes of silence, the expression on the chipmunk's furry face changed to one of curiosity and inquisitiveness; an expression that Alvin saw on his brothers face long ago when they were both kids; it was an expression that showed Simon was thinking hard or when he was trying to remember something...and Alvin hoped he was trying to remember his face, Alvin's face, that he would understand that his brother was in front of him...

But did Alvin really want Simon to remember, to know who he really is? Did Alvin really want Simon to know who he is? Did he want Simon to know that Alvin, the brother he proclaimed and promised to kill on that DVD he sent to Alvin, was standing right in front of him as clear and as real as the earth and day itself? Did he want to give his brother the opportunity to kill him, to shoot him down dead with the gun that was absent-mindly hanging in his right paw?

Alvin's eyes darted down to the weapon that could kill Alvin in a heartbeat, the same weapon Simon had aimed at the camera screen and had threatened to Alvin never to return again, on the DVD that Simon had left for Alvin; it was DVD for he, Alvin, and he alone. And Alvin got the message. Boy, did he get the message alright. Alvin remembered the shock he felt, the sorrow that twisted his heart, the anger that adrenalin his muscles, pumped blood through his veins and had turned him into a savage animal in the small room in the back of his son's dad's TV store. The heart-break, the anger, the sadness...chairs were thrown, the DVD was snapped in two...Alvin hated Simon for what he said to him, he should hate him...shouldn't he? I mean, Simon hates Alvin, right? He said it on the DVD, did he not! Yes he fucking did! He hates Alvin, so why shouldn't Alvin hate him back!

But Alvin couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he forced the emotion and feelings into his mind and heart, Alvin could not bear the thought of hating his own younger brother, the same brother he used to watch TV with, eat dinner with, use to cuddle up when they were toddlers, keeping each other safe, with their own little brother Theodore into, from a fierce storm that scared them to no-end. He was his little brother...he is his brother! Alvin can't hate him. He can't hate his own brother!

Alvin's eyes still lingered on the gun in the chipmunk's paw. He could kill him in any second if he wanted to. This chipmunk, his brother, hated him. He had anger and he wanted to use it. Pumped up, held in for ten whole years anger that was ready to burst. He could do it...He would do it...he would? But...his my brother? He is, isn't he?

Alvin felt a rain drop splash onto his nose. Then another and another. Next thing he knew, rain was falling heavily from the grey clouds that covered the sky, the sun nowhere to be seen. The noise of the piddle paddle as the rain fell to the ground and splashed onto the wet surface of puddles was more than comforting to Alvin, for it made the unwelcome and unsettling silence between himself and the other chipmunk to be better than anything else.

Alvin didn't know if it was the rain or that the other chipmunk was fed up with the silence he received, but the next thing that happened shocked Alvin to the core; he did not expect the chipmunk to talk to him. He forgot he even said a word to him...

"Well?" The chipmunk asked in Simon's voice. "Aren't you going to answer my questions?"

Alvin took somewhat less than normal to respond to what the chipmunk had said; it was probably because Alvin was shocked that the chipmunk sounded just like Simon, or maybe it was because Alvin forgot that the chipmunk is Simon, his brother. Is he...? Brother's don't hate each other...

"I...W-What?" Alvin stuttered, forgetting what the chipmunk had asked him before. He was just too scared to form words together; he just couldn't believe that this was happening. Maybe it was fear that made him stuttering like an idiot; maybe it was the fear of being shot dead by his own brother...

"Aren't you going to answer my questions?" The chipmunk answered, yet again, keeping his voice firm and steady.

"W-What were the q-questions again?" Alvin asked, his eyes trying to stay focused on the other chipmunk's eyes, trying desperately not to look at the gun in the chipmunk's paw.

The other chipmunk took a slow step forward, but it was enough to lessen the distance between the two by a few feet. Alvin merely stood perfectly still, rooted to the spot, almost, not moving an inch, the fear of being shot by the chipmunk, compelling him so. The chipmunk's eyes glowed a hazily grey colour as he spoke in a dark and calm voice:

"Who are you?"

What now? The truth or lie? It was meeting Theodore all over again! But this time, this chipmunk had a gun in his paw and who knows what would happen if Alvin lied and the chipmunk discovered who he, Alvin, truly is. Would he get shot for lying? Hell, this chipmunk wanted to kill him anyway, so did it really matter?

Alvin remembered the words clearly as the screamed back at him in his head... _"If you ever come back and find me, or Theodore, or Jeanette, or Eleanor, or fucking Brittany, I will fucking kill you!"_

So, this chipmunk, this shell of his brother, was going to kill him, even if he lied. So, it didn't matter, did it? What's the use? Alvin might as well just come out with it. If he told Simon the truth, then maybe, just maybe Alvin had a little chance of talking the chipmunk out of it, to stop him from doing something he might latter regret, and it will look good on Alvin if he was honest with...the chipmunk. It was a chance, but by god, it was the only chance Alvin had of staying alive. Here it goes...

Alvin sighed, slowly, his breathe shaking as it was released, fear still clutching at his chest, shaking through his whole body. If he was going to die, Alvin wanted the last thing he did was to at least be something he was proud of; being honest.

And slowly, Alvin looked into the grey, stone-like eyes of the chipmunk (Did he see the eyes change blue? Yes, he did...), looked into the eyes of...was it?...Yes, the eyes of his brother, and took a huge gulp, a tear falling down his cheek as he opened his dry mouth...

"I'm...I-I'm..." Alvin's throat was dry. He could feel his voice was crackling and weak, due to his nerves and fear. Just say it! Just say who you are! His gonna get impatient...

And he did.

"Your who?" Simon asked, impatience and anger filling his voice. "Who are you? A guy from the street? A hobo? A guy who isn't got nothing to live for and thought it would be funny to come and step on the grave of me decreased father? Huh! Was your life taken from you from someone you considered to be family? Someone you loved! Huh! Well! Spit it out! Your life is much better than my own, I can assure you that!"

Simon was standing, shaking. The gun in his right paw was gripped tightly. He was going to shoot! No...he's my brother! He wouldn't! He could...he hates you, remember? I...he won't...SIMON!

"I still can't hear you," Simon spoke as he glared dangerously at Alvin through the rain that fell from grey clouds, gaining speed every second, heavier and heavier... "Was your father ever stolen from you? Did you ever lose something you ever cared for? Did you ever hold onto something for ten years and never let it go, even though you know it was eating you up inside? Did you ever feel like that?"

Heavier and heavier the rain fell...

"No, I don't think you have," Simon continued in a dark voice, turning his back to Alvin as he walked back to Dave's grave, making a splashing noise every time his feet touched the ground. "I don't think you know what it feels like to be me. I don't think you know what I've been through. I don't think you know what kind of a man David Seville was, what kind of man he was, how loving he was. I don't think you've ever seen him act so heart-broken in his life, have you?" And Simon slowly turned his head around to look at Alvin; a smirk crossed his dark features that covered his face. "But...you look like you knew him...didn't you?"

It was a question that Simon wanted answered so Alvin, vigorously, nodded his head.

"He was a bright man, as you might know, seeing how you knew him," Simon went on as he turned back to face Dave's grave, his head slightly down. "And he was a loving father...the best." Simon stopped speaking for a second, the rain the only noise between the two.

"But..." Simon started again, slowly turning to face Alvin, a dark expression playing on his face, like the devil himself was there, right there in him. The stone-like quality that had phased the chipmunk had completely disappeared, as if it was never there. Emotions were sparking again in Alvin's brother, emotions Alvin doubted he hardly experienced in a long time. But why were they spewing at this moment?. "It is a shame, I have to say, that he was not blessed but the best of son..."

Simon took a slow step forward, a crunching, splashing sound created through the puddles and branches on the ground, a determined expression on his face. Alvin felt like a earth-shattering amount of rocks were closing in on him, the walls already gone...the anger had it's target. With every step Simon took forward, Alvin took another one back.

"He had three sons, as you might know," Simon continued, stepping ever closer to Alvin while he continued to keep the distance between the two of them. "The two youngest out of the three were so good to him, told him he was the best dad ever, and treated him with respect. But the oldest of the three..." And Simon gave Alvin a twisted look, like he was telling Alvin something, but what? "The oldest was rotten, bad, did whatever he could to get into trouble just for the sake of it. Maybe he did it for attention; to be honest, I don't care. For Dave didn't deserve what he received from that child. He didn't deserve to be shouted in the face, to be told that he was hated by his own so. He didn't deserve that!"

Lightning crashed against the sky, lighting up the ground below, Alvin seeing the full features on Simon's face for a split second, thunder booming between the clouds.

Both seemed to have walked in a circle for Alvin was now up against a gravestone that he knew belonged to his and Simon's father, Dave. He was right below; right below under all the mud and earth...he didn't deserve that. A tear rolled down Alvin's cheek...

"What's this?" Simon asked in a croaky voice, noticing the tear rolling down Alvin's cheek, up against Alvin, looking closely at his face. "Are you, upset?"

"I-I...don't know..." Alvin said, realizing that he had, somehow, lost his voice and control of it.

"Well you should be," Simon said. "You should be upset because it is a tragic story. It is a very tragic story with a very tragic ending. After the oldest son ran out and got himself in a car accident, my father, Dave, he went into a deep long-lasting depression. You know why?"

Alvin shook his head.

"It was because of that idiot of a brother of mine!" Simon shouted, pointing the gun in no-where in particular, the rain still falling, the lighting crashing overhead. "Because he, not only struck a core in my father's heart, but he also got himself hurt, thus causing my father to fall into deep sadness and depression. He said it was his entire fault. He said if he was a better father, his eldest son wouldn't have turned out the way he was and wouldn't have got himself hurt. My father blamed himself for his son's accident,"

Tears were rolling down Alvin's cheeks, but he didn't care if Simon heard him sniffling or saw the tears at all, for Alvin's worst fear had been realized; he had caused Dave's death after all, and even though he hoped he hadn't, he knew he had...

"Soon after, Dave didn't do anything. He just laid about the house, looping a favourite song that his eldest son had made. My younger brother and I were worried for our father, so we forced him to visit the doctor. The doctor put him on a prescription of anti-depressant pills. But not even the pills could help him!" Simon suddenly, distanced himself from Alvin; he turned around and started walking just a foot away. Although Simon was away a bit, Alvin still felt his muscles on end. But what he felt most of all was the felling he had been feeling ever since he walk up in hospital; heart-breaking...

"I and my younger brother tried to get him out of the house, get him active, but he resisted. He said he was sorry, sorry that he had been a horrible father, sorry that he couldn't look after us. I and my brother said otherwise, but he didn't listen. And then came the horrid day of July 7th 2009. I remember that day so well. I remember every single detail, everything that happened. Everything feeling and color and...the fear that rippled through my body, the shock that I felt, the way I feel to my knees, the way I held onto my father's dead and limp body as I took the gun out of his hands and away from his head. I remember the way I cried into his body, hoping everything was a dream. I remember the red of his blood, the smell of his tears on his face. I remember everything. But, then again, how can I forget it? I dream about it every night, of course..."

Simon's back is still facing Alvin and although Alvin can't see Simon face, he had a very good idea what expression is on his face; sorrow...anger...fear...

"I phoned the police and the hospital. They took his body before my brother returned home from school. It was heart-breaking telling him that his father was dead. I didn't tell him it was suicide at the time and he was gullible enough to believe me, but I think he knows the truth now. I remember reading my father's suicide note that night, but I don't remember what the note said exactly. But one thing that will always stick with me, one thing that I have remembered is this: "I'm sorry for failing you boys..."

Simon laughs a little and Alvin backs up. "Funny how I remember those words because those words are so far away from the truth. But because of my older brother and his immature attitude and out of control behaviour, my father believed he had failed us. All because of one evil little child...my father killed himself. And because of that, I had to look after my younger brother. I had to keep charge. And while my older brother was away, secure and safe in hospital, I had to be a parent. I had to sing my brother to sleep at night because of the nightmares he had. I was the one who had to keep my baby brother going. And I hate my older brother for that! Not because I was in charge, but because he had left my younger brother in worry and fear..."

All the shit Alvin had caused...why did he do it! He had broken up his family for good and fixing it looked to be beyond repair...

"Since that day, since the 7th of July 2009, I swore to myself and to others that I would kill my older brother if he ever did return to any of my friends, my baby brother or myself. And I would do it..."

In the noise of the falling rain, the splashing of puddles and the thunder that boomed in the clouds, Alvin heard the noise of the safety latch go off on Simon's gun. Alvin's heart froze...

Simon laughed darkly. "It's funny...I never thought you would actually return, Alvin..."

_He said my name! He said my name! But that means...he knows who I am! Did he know all along! And the gun...and the safety latch and..._

But by the time Alvin put everything together, Simon was already speaking in a dark and collected voice, his arm raised through the rain, the gun firm and tight in his right paw aimed at Alvin's chest...

"Good bye, dear brother..."

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed, but the only noise that Alvin could hear was the noise of Simon's gun going off...

* * *

**A/N:**

**At last it's done!**

**OK, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as you and I would like it to be, but I just can't seem to write anymore. I am suffering from a cold and I spent most of my time trying to fix up this chapter and get it posted for you guys. I wanted something up rather than nothing at all and I just didn't want you guys waiting any longer (Imagine if you waited 2 months!). It's not my best writing but it's something; actually it was kinda bad at the beginning and I might have ran around in circles in the chapter, but it gets better when Simon starts speaking. I wrote even when I'm ill! High five for determination! :)**

**As said before, this is not my best writing, but it's better than nothing. Actually, this chapter was going to be longer but I stopped and decided to write more for the next chapter. In other words, big dramatic scene against brother and brother in the next chapter! Yay! :)**

**The purpose of this chapter was to re-introduce Simon and to show Alvin's confusion if he misses his brother or if he should fear him (Alvin remembering the message Simon left on the DVD). It was to also show what Simon has been through and how Simon was affected by Dave's death and how it was up to him to look after Theodore and have the responsibility all for his own. Of course we get to know more about what Simon has been through in the next chapter!**

**So, what's gonna happen? Is Alvin a goner?**

**Well, I hope you guys can leave me some wonderful and encouraging reviews to help me get better and to boost my confidence!**

**Please review! :)**

**Every little helps, as they say...**

**I hope to update when I get more time off from my studies at University.  
**

**Until next time my peeps! :**


	32. Don't Try To Fight This And Deal With It

**A/N:**

**Yeah, so I wanted to update before Christmas and the new year!**

**What's this? Have I actually, finally, updated this story? Is this really the next chapter in Alvin's heart-breaking story of redemption, love and hate? Is this "Chapter 32" to the highly popular AatC fanfic "It's All In Your Head, Alvin"? Yes, yes it is. :)**

**Err...hi. Yes, lame start, I know; shoot me. What do you say when you've been gone for so long and you just don't know what to say to all your readers, people who have been patiently waiting for you to update? What do you say to all those people who have been waiting? "Sorry" would be a good place to start.**

**Yeah, so I'm sorry for not updating in like...what? A month? More, even? Well, it doesn't matter how long you've been waiting for, the fact of the matter is that you "have" been waiting and very patiently at that. Thank you, if you have waited for so long, and for being loyal to me and this story! :) I hope this chapter makes up for all the time you have all been waiting...**

**Where have I been? Long story short; University. Yeah, it's been eating up all my free time and I haven't had enough time to write this thing. Also, I have been writing for my other fanfic stories that needed updating and so I put all my attention on to them and left this one neglected. Also, because of the nearing to Christmas, I have been busy going to numerous events and parties (Which held me back in updating). Truth be told, I had actually written most of this chapter about two months ago but I've only recently found the time (Motivation and inspiration) to finish this chapter off.**

**Enough from me, on to the story...**

**So I left you off with a little cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter. So, what happens to Alvin? Does Simon kill his brother? Let's find out and see...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"_I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do"__  
_**- **Apocalyptica

"I Don't Care" by Appolyitica

* * *

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot going off was the only thing Alvin could hear, rain slashing and crashing down from the grey clouds that boomed with heavy thunder. The dark shadow of his brother, Simon Seville, was standing in front of him, his face a mixture of pain and determination (Alvin could even make out a small sneer that covered his features making him look evil, twisted even).

In this light, in this darkness from the dark clouds, the rain that continued to fall from the heavens and splashed between the two of them, through the darkness of the tree branches that sheltered the two overhead, he looked nothing like himself, looked nothing like the brother he always thought with when they were younger. He looked like a stranger, unfamiliar...and that truly scared Alvin.

But what his brother looked like and how he appeared to be to him became irrelevant in a quick succession as Alvin realized what was happening, what was going on, what was coming towards him, what would soon be, and might be, the cause of his oncoming death, his fate firing in the air towards him.

He had a choice to make; to stay still and accept the things he has caused, to accept that it was all his fault, that he had fucked up all of his family and friend's lives and accept the consequences of his past actions, to die because of what he has done...because, maybe...maybe...he deserved it...he deserved to die...Yes?...Maybe deep down, Alvin knew he deserved to die, maybe deep down he wanted to die, maybe he couldn't handle it all, maybe it was all too much...maybe he couldn't stand the sight at seeing his friends and family in pain and suffering...maybe...maybe...Fuck! He couldn't do this!

But...he could always jump out of the way; there was always that option, always that choice he could make and be happy with it...but would he be happy if he jumped out of the way? Would he be satisfied if he lived? There was his family and friends...but he couldn't stand and watch them be in pain...could he, now? He could help? Change things! Yeah, well that's what he proposed long ago...that's what he promised, what seems like ever so long ago, to a sick, poor chipmunk boy in a hospital, the boy practically dying before his very eyes; he promised he would make it all right. He promised it that and he didn't...doesn't...want to break it! He won't! He can't! Jumping out of the way would mean he would change things, that there was still hope, that he could fix it all...Theodore and Eleanor's relationship, Simon's hatred for him, Brittany getting married to the monster...Little Alvie, his and Brittany's son, in pain from the hands of the monster...Alvin could change that all! He could! He fucking will!

And by the time Alvin had made his decision, a decision that he knew was true and right, a decision his dead father, Dave Seville, would be proud of, he was already jumping out of the way, falling in a rather clumsy style to the ground. Alvin fell with a loud "THUD", falling into a large muddy puddle, his clothes soaking in the process, his face full with mud, water and gunk. He heard the sound of bullet hitting a gravestone over head, the bullet that could of and would of killed him if he hadn't jumped out of the way; he would have been dead...Simon wanted him dead...he wasn't joking. He had no time to think of that sudden realization when he heard sudden footsteps come closer to him, feeling a shadow covering him and pointing something towards his back that was facing the air, his face in mud and water.

Before his brother could shoot again and, in the process, kill him, Alvin rolled over to the side. The sound of a gun going off was heard. Alvin heard his brother curse loudly but Alvin didn't stick around any other profanities Simon was shouting at him, for Alvin quickly stumbled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction of his brother, getting far away from him as possible, Alvin aiming for the gates of the cemetery that was used as entrance and exit. Alvin moved his legs and arms as fasts as he could, feeling the blood pump around his already accelerating pumping body, his heart beating a thousand beats a second, his head swarmed with thoughts and voices, most of them telling him to "Run!" and "Get out of there!" and "Your brother wants' to kill you! Simon wants to kill you!".

Rain splashed everywhere, making it harder for Alvin to run, his legs getting wet from running across and through so many puddles; the ground almost looked like a river. The rain drops splashed onto his face, running down his cheeks and falling everywhere...or was that his own tears? Alvin didn't know anymore, he didn't know anything anymore...he didn't know what to think, what to do...Simon...wants to kill him?

And even though Alvin didn't know what he was doing was the right thing, he continued running through the river of his tears, of his sorrows, and rain for the exit, which was in sight cause Alvin could see the gates, open and free for hi to go through, inviting him. But Alvin could heard impacting splashed behind him, which had to belong to his brother. He looked behind him to see if his hunch was correct; it was. Simon was right behind him, running after him, a murderous expression on his once collected and firm face. Turning around was bad idea, for the next thing that happened caused Alvin a lot of pain.

The rain falling, the exit in sight, Alvin running harder...he was gonna make it!...He was gonna make it!...He's gonna- Lightning crashed and thunder boomed as Alvin felt a small object hit and enter through his skin on his back, pain spreading fast like the blood that oozed out. Alvin screamed out in pain, feeling the bullet enter his body...a bullet from the gun his brother was holding in his paw.

Not knowing if he can go on any further, Alvin quickly slumped behind a gravestone, hiding from his brother as best as he could. Alvin hoped Simon missed him, not noticing where he had gone. It appeared to have worked for Alvin couldn't hearing the splashing footsteps of his brother anymore. All he could hear was the rain falling, thunder crashing and his heartbeat beating rapidly in his chest. Alvin looked in front of him and saw the gate of the cemetery, the exit right in front of him...so close, yet so far. Maybe he could make a run for it...but he knew Simon would be faster at shooting him than himself at running. No, Alvin had to stay and wait.

Many minutes past in which nothing much happened; rain continued to fall and Alvin kept his patience, waiting for his brother to make a move, to say a word. The pain, however, in these minutes, die increase and Alvin started to breathe heavily, worried at his injury; though he was more worried on his brother's murderous rage and the weapon he possessed that could end his life in a matter of seconds. When Alvin thought nothing was going to happen, thinking that Simon must have left without Alvin realizing it, words were spoken through the rain by his brother, at last:

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it needs to be, Alvin," Simon spoke in almost a whisper, even though Alvin heard as he was shouting it in his face. His voice was laced with such conviction and clarity, as if his words were gonna struck Alvin down in a beat, his words like daggers, his anger clear and precise.

"Just appear in front of me," Alvin heard splashing footsteps, footsteps that sounded as if they were getting closer to Alvin's hiding place behind the gravestone. "Let me have my revenge, revenge that is, clearly, mine to have,"

Simon's footsteps were slow and held an impending doom to them, the very waiting for him, the very slowness of his movements more scarier and frightening if he was moving fast. "You did this to me, so it's only fair that you let me kill you, don't you agree?"

Alvin didn't answer, for he knew if he gave an answer, his hiding place would be blown right out of the water, water that fell from the clouds above.

"I will take your silence as a 'no'," Alvin heard Simon say in a dark whisper, his voice getting closer. "But it doesn't matter what you have to say, brother,"

Alvin had almost forgotten that it was his brother who was speaking to him with such darkness and hatred...

"Even though you are older than me, I know what's best for you...I've always known what was best for you. And this is, trust me, this is the best thing that will ever happen to you..." It almost sounded like Simon was trying to convince himself of what he was saying was true, like he didn't fully believe it...like there was a battle within...the monster and the brother he knew...there was hope...wasn't there? Isn't there!

And then Alvin heard it; the safety latch going off, the smooth rhythm of footstep walking in a clear line, a clear direction; he knew where he was going now; he knew where Alvin was hiding, his cover, blown.

"You know you deserve this, you know you do..." He was right, of course. Simon was always right, wasn't he though? Alvin knew he deserved this, he knew he deserved to die, he knew all that. Fuck, he said that to himself not long ago! He did deserve this...but did everyone else? If he died, did his brother deserve that? Did he deserve to lose a brother? Did Brittany deserve to lose Alvin? Did his son, Little Alvie, deserve to lose his father? No is the answer to all those questions.

"I hate you, Alvin," Simon croaked with hatred, but his words sounded...hollow? Meaningfulness gone. But there was hate there, really powerful hate...but there was also...something else...something different that Alvin didn't notice before, until now...until his brother was going to kill him. "I have always hated you, even when we were kids. I hated you with a passion..."

And now Alvin knew that the water falling down his cheeks was not rain water; it was his own tears...

"I really do hate you..." Alvin couldn't hear Simon's footsteps anymore. A dark shadow covered Alvin's gravestone and himself, Alvin knowing it to be his brother. Through the silhouette that covered him, Alvin saw the shape of a gun point downwards. This was it...death was waiting. Alvin held back tears at the sound of his brother's voice. "I so fucking hate you, Alvin. Which is why I'm happy to finally, once and for all, get rid of you..."

Alvin opened his eyes.

A plan was formed.

He wasn't going to sit here and cry and wait for his brother to send him to his death.

Alvin wasn't going to run away anymore.

Alvin's going to confront his brother.

Alvin's gonna FIGHT BACK!

And he does.

In a quick succession, with the rain falling to the ground and the thunder booming in the clouds, with Alvin's tears falling, the bullet still in his back causing pain to spread across his back, with all the strength he could muster, Alvin stood up (Help by using the gravestone as support) and with much strength as possible, pushed Simon to the ground with his paws. Simon went to the ground, a shocked expression spread across his face as he fell. Alvin stumbled around the gravestone and kicked the gun out of Simon's paw with his foot, Simon screaming from the pain Alvin had caused when he had kicked his paw. Alvin jumped ontop of his brother, thunder booming so loud, lightning, momentarily, filling light through the cemetery, Alvin just able to see an almost scared expression on his brother's face. Alvin held onto his brother's blue hoodie with his paws and locked his angry eyes with his brother's.

Lightning filled the earth again. Alvin saw his brother scared expression.

Alvin held on to him, tighter.

This was his brother?

He wanted to kill Alvin.

_He knew it was me. He knew._

Alvin felt the anger rise within him.

He knew!

"You knew it was me, you sick fuck!" Alvin shouted into his brother's face, making him his anger for a change, making him feel how it felt to be scared, how confused to feel. How it felt to have no power...powerless. "You knew it was your brother, you knew it was Alvin Seville, me, and yet you let me stood there, scared shitless! What the fuck is wrong with you,!"

Simon says nothing for awhile. He just stares up at Alvin with a blank expression plastered onto his face. Alvin though he had gone dead or had gone into a state of shock, but after a few minutes, Simon's blank face changes to a small smile, into a laugh; Alvin is taken aback by this.

"You know, Alvin," Simon says in a surprised and humorous voice...even though there's nothing to be humorous about or happy about at this particular moment; Alvin tightened his grip. "I always thought you were stupid. But, perhaps, I was wrong..."

Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he is wrong? But, Simon's usually right, isn't he? Alvin only stated that not long ago. But...Simon couldn't be right about everything, could he? Isn't the smartest guy in the world, is he? No, he isn't. Maybe his wrong about a lot of things...maybe Alvin doesn't deserve to die...maybe he doesn't after all...

"Maybe you're wrong about a lot of things, Simon," Alvin said with hostility, with anger. "Maybe your wrong about everything," Alvin slams Simon against the ground, Simon's head impacting with the puddles beneath him, his face getting all wet, rain still falling. "You go around making yourself look like the smart brother, the sensible one, the perfect son!" And Alvin screams the last part at Simon cause his smiling, cause he knows what Alvin is saying is tue...because Dave always did love Simon more than Alvin...because Simon was...the perfect son!

"But it's true, isn't it?" Simon whispers back in a self-satisfied, dark voice, leaning his heads closer to Alvin's. "I am the perfect son, am I not?"

It's a rhetorical question, Alvin knows, but his just so angry with Alvin that he wanted to answer back, that he wanted to prove him wrong.

"No, it's all a lie," Alvin answered in an angry voice.

"Who did Dave always depend on when he had to work late?" Simon asked with sick smile on his face. "Who did he want to look after you and Theodore? Who did he look to to achieve so much? Who was he always proud with when he looked upon our grade reports? Who did he always speak fondly about? Who did he love the most? I think the answer is clear..."

Dave did look to Simon a lot...he wanted Simon to look after Theodore and himself when Dave had to work late...Dave had posted all of Simon achievements in a cabinet for the world to see...Alvin remembered the smile he saw when he looked upon Simon's report card, how he looked ...disappointed when he looked at Alvin's...Dave always spoke well about Simon, how Simon was a good son...He never spoke well about Alvin...He loved Simon most of all.

_He loved Simon most of all..._

_He loved Simon most of all..._

"He loved me most of all," Simon said in a slow, long-lasting, long-hurting, painful, whisper, a smile still plasted on his face.

Alvin's face went blank, but then turned dangerous...

"AHHHHH!" Alvin screamed and pulled his fist up to the air in one quick swoop, new found strength that he didn't know he possessed, lightning crashing everywhere "CRASH! CRASH!", thunder booming "BBOOOMMM!", feeling his heart-breaking, feeling Simon smiling beneath him, laughing loudly, Alvin let his fist drop and punched his brother square on the nose.

Instantly, Alvin felt his brother nose break as fist and nose contacted each other. Simon screamed in pain, blood gushing out. Alvin did it again, and again and again, shouting while he did so: "Dave loves me!" and he did it until his heart stopped hurting so badly. With every strike, his anger grew stronger; it didn't decline at all.

And in his hour of anger, of need to be loved, in his pain and suffering, Alvin grabbed the gun by Simon's head, the gun he had kicked away from his brother but now was pulling it towards him, reason to use it. He had his brother's gun in his paws down against him. He held it tight and pushed it against his brother's head, above his bloody nose, blood tricking down to the water to mix with the mud making a bloody red color.

Simon's breathing is narrow now, silent, almost...hollow. His eyes are a little unfocused but they stare up. Despite how he looks and how he must, undoubtly, be feeling; he smiles.

"Go ahead, Alvin," Simon urges in his voice. "Shoot me, show me that you are that big asshole that you always was when we were kids!" And Simon's arms are out now, as if he isn't afraid to die. "Go on! Do it! Show me, show the world how you like to pick on people smaller than you! Like you did to me when we were kids! Stealing my glasses and putting them in the most ridiculous places as a joke! Calling me names, insulting me! Show the world that you really are the bully I've always known you to be!" Do it!"

And he almost does, he is so close from doing it...but he doesn't. Because something registers in Alvin's mind, in his brain things start to click together. Alvin lowers the gun to his side and drops it to the ground...because Simon is right..always right...always right? No, but this, this time Simon is right. Alvin has been that bully, that bully that all children hate to face, the reason why they don't go to school and avoid it at all costs. The reason they cry at night. It was all fun and games to Alvin; he thought his brother took it in good heart, but, as it appears, he was mistaken, he was wrong. He was his brother bully, and through his years, Simon started to resent him, started to hate his brother, started to hate Alvin. This hatred spurred up ages ago, before Alvin fucked things up. Simon always had a reason to hate him; Alvin thought it always thought it was because Alvin had caused Dave's death...but it was more than that, Alvin was sad to discover. It was him and only him; it was Alvin. Alvin was the reason...

"What are you waiting for?" Simon asked, disappointment filling his face. "Shot me,"

"No," Alvin answered back in a hoarse voice looking down at his brother. "I'm not gonna do it..."

"Yes you are," Simon whispered back. "You're going to shot me because you're a bully,"

"I'm not a bully, Simon," Alvin replied back, in a quiet voice. "I'm a lot of things, but a bully, isn't one of them,"

"Yes you are!" Simon shouted angrily, spit flying onto Alvin's furry face; he closed his eyes to stop any of Simon's saliva from entering his eyes. "You've always picked on me! You've always made fun of me! You made my life hell! You're a bully!"

And despite that many of the things Simon said may be true, despite the fact that Alvin felt the truth within himself building higher, despite that Alvin agreed with what Simon said (Even though he didn't know at the time what he was doing), Alvin said back in a confident voice:

"No, I'm not,"

But that was the wrong thing to say...

In a flash of lighting, in the boom of the thunder and the slashing of the heavy rain, Alvin found himself being tackled to the wet and muddy ground by his angry, outraged and fuming brother, who was on top of him now, Simon having the upper hand, the tables, miraculously, turned, Simon now dominant. Alvin felt powerful blows being hit across his furry face by his brother's angry and painful punches. Alvin was sure his cheek was bleeding, which now added to the amount of pain he felt through his body by the bullet still lodged, somewhere deep, in his back.

Soon, and Alvin didn't know when (He lost sense of time and you do when all you feel is pain...), he found that Simon had finally stopped punching him, his brother on top breathing heavily. Alvin had closed his eyes and started to flutter them open, rain falling into his eyes. He slowly raised his head so he could look to his brother, relived that the pain had stopped. But he soon wished that Simon was punching him, for what he saw next made his heart, yet again, stop dead still.

Simon was holding his gun again, firmly and tightly in his paw, the weapon aimed directly at Alvin's heart...

Alvin grinned. "Go ahead," Alvin urged on, not knowing exactly what gave him the strength, the courage (it was probably stupidity...), the voice to go on, to urge his brother to shot him and to shot him dead...shot him now! "Dave's not here to stop you now, dear brother," Alvin didn't know why he was urging his brother to kill him; just a few minutes ago, he made the decision to stay alive. But he didn't care; he continued to urge his brother...he wanted to. He liked it, he got a kick out of it... "You got your chance at last. You got back that stolen chance to hurt me from all those years ago. Remember, Simon?"

Simon looked down at him with a hateful glare, a hateful glare always on his face...even when they were kids...the expression, unmoving, not even any show of registration of what Alvin was talking about; just a hateful glare...

"We were on the porch," Alvin remembered the day like it was yesterday... "I was late home and Dave was mad...and so was you," Alvin remembered his brother anger, like the anger he was feeling now. "And so were you. And you weren't responding to me and I got you angry and then you wanted to hit me, you almost did! But Dave got in the way and you put on that act again, that fucking act, the act of being the 'perfect son'" Alvin sneered.

Simon did nothing but glare and hold the gun in his paws.

"What did I say to make you so angry?" Alvin asked more to himself than to his brother. He put a claw to his chin in a mock way of trying to find an answer he didn't know. Then, in a flash of lightning, his eyes turned devious. "Oh yeah!" he pronounced in mock realization. And then, very quietly whispered through the rain: "Unachiever,"

Simon just stared.

"You're an unachiever," Alvin repeated. "You've achieved nothing in your life. Look what you're doing to me! Look at what you have become, dear brother! Look at who your holding a gun to, Simon! Fucking look at me with your own eyes!" And at this point, it was like Alvin was desperate, begging almost but angry at the same time.

But Simon didn't see. Alvin's brother just stared down at him.

"You're a fucking unacahiever, Simon Seville, and I fucking hate you!" Alvin screamed. And then, a flash of recognition crossed Simon's face. His hateful glare turned dangerous and threatening; he was back. Alvin had got to him at last, he hit a nerve. "Now prove to me what you are! Hit me! Kill me! Shot me with that gun you fucking loser!"

Lightning...

Thunder...

Simon's face breaking into an outcry...

Alvin closing his eyes...

"KILL ME YOU FUCKING UNACHIEVER!"

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

A familiar cry from somewhere nearby was heard through the rain and thunder. The cry was filled with such panic and concern, of worry and emotion. Alvin had heard the voice before; he knew who the voice belonged to straight away. He didn't have to look at the face to know that it was his youngest brother, Theodore Seville.

Alvin looked to the left where his brother's voice was heard. Through the downpour of heavy rain, Alvin saw the miserable, panicked stricken face of his brother, who was being held back by two thugs in hoodies. And even through the rain, Alvin could just about make out a blue "S" inscribed on the front of their hoodies. Alvin and Theodore have met these thugs before; they encountered them here, in fact, in this very cemetery.

Theodore was trying his very best to get to Alvin and Simon, trying, no doubtly, to stop anything from happening between the two. But the two thugs held him back, purposely stopping him from the dramatic scene that was beholding in front of them.

Currently, Simon was now looking to his left, looking confused at the sudden appearance of his younger brother and the two thugs. Alvin took this small chance to his advantage, Simon now fully distracted. Alvin jumped on to Simon and grabbed for the gun, but Simon had felt what Alvin was up to and Simon held on to the gun firmly.

Both chipmunk brothers battled it out furiously for the weapon in the rain and in the muddy puddles, rain going everywhere, Theodore screaming for both to stop the foolish behaviour, afraid that something bad was going to occur.

But that was all too late. Everything had already gone bad between the brothers. What was the point in stopping now?

Alvin didn't know how (And neither did Simon by the look of confusion on his face), but the next thing he heard was screaming pain from the two thugs and, before either Alvin and Simon could piece together what was going on, Theodore was standing above the two brothers with Simon's gun in his paws, pointing it at his brothers who were shaking in the water beneath...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, there you go!**

**That was your, super delayed and impending, update! Hope you all liked it and hope the wait was worth it. :)**

**I actually thought this chapter was very well written, personally (Better than the last chapter, anyway). I like how I got Alvin's feelings and emotions in synched with Simon's and how I described their relationship. I also like how the environment had an important role in reflecting their argument/fight, the rain, thunder and lightning being opposing forces and Alvin and Simon are just that; opposing forces. In other words, the storm represent their fight. It is a little different from how I initially planned it, but I think it's better and the story is still heading in the same direction.**

**This chapter isn't as long as my usual chapter-updates but it's the quality, I always say, not the quantity. Longer chapters are coming in future updates! Yay! :)**

**OK, a little more explanation on why this is so late. So, as I said above, Uni has been treating me like a horse that works all day; Assignments to give in, my social life, partying, more work and so on have taken a huge part of my time. Good thing though, I am now off for a super long extended Christmas break (To the 2****nd**** of February!) which gives me more time to update! Yay! :)**

**I have been ill for a long period of time as well, which left me deflated and not bothered to do anything (Including writing). It was only a cold, but I had it bad!**

**A little update on weather; London was seen with 7 inches of snow as well bringing travel disruption and chaos to streets. I, unfortunately, was held up in the mix of it all. I'm out of it now, however! :)**

**Anyway, that's it. I hope you can all forgive me and hope you can show me that you still love this story by giving me a little review to show your support.**

**Please Review! :)**

**I need a little boost on my confidence in writing and your reviews will be well appreciated! Thank you all! :)**

**Well, I don't think I will be updating again before Christmas. I might have some time to update before the new year, however.**

**Whether I update again or not, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I hope to see you all again in the New Year with a new update! :)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


	33. Reunion Of The Three Brothers

**A/N:**

**This music goes perfectly with this chapter:**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=dt7pjz3Vr_4 (Remove the gaps!)**

**Gratefulness and appreciation goes out to all who have reviewed for this story and to those who continue to read. This story will be nothing without all of you, reviewing and reading (I know I keep telling you that, but it's the truth and I can't express that enough!). Thank you, once again. :)**

**I hope you have all had a happy, calming and restful transition into the near year of 2011. Hope you all celebrated with friends and family, alike. If you didn't, I raise my glass to you (If you don't celebrate New Year, that's cool with me).**

**Almost exactly a month since my last update! As you can see, I didn't have time to update during Christmas and the New Year (I was really busy celebrating Christmas with family and friends). But, I have now. The really lame reason why I haven't updated after the new year, is that I have gotten myself stuck into reading a book and I just can't put it down (I still haven't finished). Reading the book I am reading may me realise how much I wanted to write myself, how much I missed writing my ideas onto paper, letting it flow out like a river. I also realised that I people (you guys!) are all waiting patiently for an update, and there I am reading! And so, feeling immensely guilty with myself, I hoped on to my computer and wrote out this chapter. Name of book is in bottom A/N if anyone is interested or curious to know what I am reading and what has grabbed my attention for so long...**

**Hope you can forgive my laziness...**

**I was a little angry when I first started writing this chapter, cause my power went out and I hadn't saved the document. So I had to write it out again! Damn it!**

**Where left Alvin in a scrabble with his brother, Simon. But now, his youngest brother, Theodore, has also returned and is pointing a gun (Simon's gun) at both Alvin and Simon who are shaking in the muddy puddles on the ground. What is Theodore going to do?**

**Let's read and find out...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"**Only when tragedy happens do we realize that the little troubles in life don't matter. What matters is we are still here and able to correct our wrongs, make our changes and live life to the fullest cause no one told you your entitled to a tomorrow, no one said that the tomorrow most look forward to is promised." – Jade Alexander, Dear Friend**

**

* * *

**Theodore is standing over his brothers, his paw is shaking, holding Simon's gun, one claw over the trigger. His face is a picture that Alvin won't forget, cannot forget, can't stop to looking at; his face is mixture of anger, sadness, sorrow...pain...love? Yes? Maybe? It's there is it not? Under all that sadness, under all that pain that is making Theodore's face scrunch up in to one of unthinkable, unknowing things...love is there, is it? Under the tears that fall from Theodore's face, from Alvin's little brother's face, the brother Alvin loves with all his heart. Theodore still loves him, does he? Theodore is pointing a gun at him, after all, ready to fire, ready to kill him, ready to kill Alvin in the muddy puddles, puddles that gather and enlarge from the still heavy, falling, rain that still crashes and splashes everywhere. Theodore is ready to shot, to kill Alvin, his brother, just like Simon, just like his other brother, who is also in the muddy puddles, looking up at Theodore with...confusion? Yes! That's confusion on Simon's face. Simon is confused at what Theodore is doing.

And Alvin doesn't blame him. For Alvin has never seen Theodore like this before. Alvin had never seen Theodore so...violent. Had never seen him violent enough to kill, anyone, let alone his own fucking brothers! Sure, Alvin has seen Theodore mad and angry before, but never like this, never violent. Never wanting to kill anyone! (This was his youngest, sweet, little brother? This was him pointing the gun at him? This was...Theodore?) Theodore was always the peacemaker of the brothers; the peacemaker of the family. He was always the one he wanted peace between everyone, especially Alvin and Simon. He was never the one to start an argument, or hit anyone, or turn a gun on anyone; he was the kind, calm natured one, the brother that would never harm anyone, not even a fly. But now, now he looked like he was about to do just what Alvin thought him incapable of doing; killing.

OK, Alvin has seen Theodore really angry and made enough to turn so violent that he started throwing objects across Theodore's and Eleanor's apartment, Theodore angry and made with Eleanor, with what she had done – (Alvin can still remember what he saw, what he felt, hear the hearts breaking in two, stop)- But never this mad, never this...violent. It was anew side to Theodore. A side Alvin, nor Simon, had never seen before. It was a darker side to Theodore, a side Alvin wished that would go away and the kind and humble Theodore, the person Alvin knew to be would come back, smile at Alvin like he, Alvin, was the best big brother ever, like he was always there for Theodore, like, like, like...

But does Alvin really know his brother? Does Alvin really know Theodore? Does he really know the chipmunk before him, the one standing over him with a gun in his paw, ready to pull the trigger and end his brother's life, Alvin, the one he, Alvin assumed, used to look up to? But no! Alvin was sure Theodore did look up to Alvin, he did. He looked up to him to protect him from scary monsters under the bed, the one who stopped Nathan, the school bully, from picking on him, the one who allowed Theodore, on occasions, to sleep in his own bed when Theodore awoke in the middle of the night from nightmares, wanting Alvin's calming voice to soothe him to sleep, to tell him everything was alright, even though nothing was (He came to _Alvin_ instead of Simon...).

But now as Alvin stared up to his brother, he did not see that bother he knew all those years ago...those days ago when Theodore choose to help Alvin rather than sending Alvin away, at the cost of losing his wife and children. What did he know of Theodore now? Did he know what he was thinking, what he is feeling, how he? Does he know his brother? Does he really? Alvin doesn't know the answer to that, and by looking at the chipmunk in front of him, it looked doubtful the answer would be positive.

Theodore wanted him dead, wanted both them dead, wanted Alvin and Simon dead. Wanted both his brothers dead, wanted them to die-? But then, Alvin turned to look at Simon, through the rain and the sadness and the thrill and the unknowing of what is to come and just wanting it to be over and done with, and Alvin saw the confusion, shock and fright on his face? And then Alvin wounded, just like Theodore, how much did he know of Simon? How much did he know? Did he know Simon well enough to know what he was feeling, how he is feeling? Does Alvin know?

And by the conversation that both brothers shared mere seconds ago, the answer was obvious. Alvin knew nothing of Simon, even when they were kids. For he didn't know how much Simon had been hurting, alone and quiet in pain from him...from Alvin's...bullying? Was he bullying? Maybe he was and he didn't realize it. Whether he was or he wasn't, Alvin was sorry for it. For now he saw that he didn't know anything of Simon at all, he didn't know what he was feeling, and that evidence is in their past. Alvin didn't know. And because he didn't know, didn't know about Simon or Theodore, Theodore was now doing the same as Simon; he was pointing a gun, ready to shot him dead. Both of his brothers wanted him dead, and that saddened Alvin to no end. His heart actually ached...

It seemed like time was momentarily frozen for a second, for Alvin realized while he was pondering, wondering, thinking, re-collecting, nothing was happening outside in the real world; in reality. The rain was, however, still falling, no sign of it ending. Theodore still stood over both Alvin and Simon, the weapon in his paw still shaking (Shaking so badly that he was now holding it with two paws, instead of the one), Simon still on the ground in the muddy puddles, Alvin next to him, looking up in shock and sadness (He assumed).

It all came to this; three brothers, a weapon, their feelings being shared, a reunion.

Maybe time wasn't frozen and maybe the tension, the feeling between the brothers was so great that neither was sure whether to say anything or do anything, not wanting the tension to rise any more. But what do you say when you are all back together, no seeing all three together in so long? What is there to say? A lot. How do you say it? How do you say it? No answer. Cause that's what this is; a reunion. A reunion of brothers, who haven't been back together in a decade. What happens now? What is felt? What to say? How do you say it? What do you-?

But it's already starting, Alvin realizes. It's already taking place. While his back in his little head, in his little world, Simon is already saying stuff to Theodore in a clam, reassuring tone, a gentle tone Alvin, up to this time, hadn't heard Simon speak in a way (Not to him, anyway). What Simon is saying, Alvin doesn't really know. So, Alvin shakes his head and he listens in on the conversation, on the reunion, the reunion of the three chipmunk brothers...

"...but you must stop," Simon finished in a gentle tone, looking up at Theodore, who is shaking his head, vigorously.

"No!" Theodore retorts back. He shakes his head again. "I won't!"

And, feeling like his brother is at the edge of falling into deep pit, a pit Alvin doesn't wish him to fall in...like Simon (He already lost one brother, he doesn't want to lose another one,), Alvin talked to Theodore:

"Theodore," Alvin started in a calm voice, trying to keep his voice steady from the rare emotion he felt creeping up his throat. "Don't do this. You have to stop-" But that was all Alvin said, for Theodore cut in.

"No!" He screamed strongly."I've had enough of this!" And his paws started to shake, the weapon started to shake and wobble in his unstable paws. He pointed the gun strongly at both Alvin and Simon, who both put up their paws in defence and recoiled back in the mud, far away from Theodore as possible. "I've had enough of you two! You both fighting each other and never stopping! Never stopping!"

And Alvin could visibly see tears stroll down Theodore's face, down his cheeks. And even though the rain was heavier, stronger, Alvin could tell that it was all Theodore's tears on his face, and not rain, wetness down his face. It was all him. But maybe the rain was a reflection for Theodore's emotion? For it was heavier now, exactly when he started to cry and shake...interesting...

"I am the peacemaker!" Theodore continued, pouring out and down to his brothers. "When we were kids, I would stop you two from fighting and arguing with each other, stopping both of you from killing each other in the process!" Ironic, Alvin thought, seeing how "the peacemaker" had a gun and was pointing it at the two who always fought with each other. "And even now, as adults, when we all come back together, you two are still at each other's throats! I still want peace and if that means...if it means..."

And Alvin and Simon could see what Theodore was getting at; if they weren't going to make peace, Theodore will force them to...with a weapon. What's better than peace? The one's fighting not fighting, not alive to fight in the first place.

And Theodore is now falling, and Alvin couldn't watch this and he couldn't...can't lose him, not now and not ever.

"Theodore," Alvin tried again in a calm voice. Theodore quickly aimed the shaking gun at Alvin. Who looked like he would do it! Like he would shot! No... "Remember me. Come on, remember me. It's me, Alvin, your older brother, don't you remember me? You do, don't ya? I'm here, please don't do this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life..."

And something stirs in Theodore, and Alvin can see it, can see the change of expression and feeling on Theodore's face, can see the shaking gun lower slightly. Alvin's getting to him, getting into his head and making sense at last; his brother is in there somewhere...Theodore?

"It's me, Alvin," Alvin tried again, his eyes always on Theodore's. "I'm your brother, your big brother. Remember?"

And it looks like he does remember, for Theodore's mouth is open but a gap, his face concentrating on something he had forgotten and was striving to keep hold of what he had lost in his mind, trying to retrieve it...

And then Theodore muttered the quietest thing ever, that if you weren't listening properly, you would have thought you hadn't said anything at all:

"Al-Alvin?"

Theodore is in there!

"That's right," Alvin said as he slowly rose up from the muddy wet ground, He slowly raised himself on his feet and slowly rose to his full height, his paws up all the time in a sign of peace and defence. "It's me, little brother, Alvin,"

"Al-Alvin?"

But it seemed like Theodore still wasn't returning, still wasn't connecting Alvin's name to who he is. Like...he knows the name, but not the meaning.

"Remember what I told you before?" Alvin said in a calm voice as he stepped closer to Theodore, his heart beating loudly in his chest, the fear of anything happening, anything going off. "Remember what I told you after you shot one of those thugs in leg?" Alvin gestures to the thugs who are only a few feet in the rain, who are slowly getting up; Theodore doesn't turn his head, like he never heard Alvin mention them at all. "It was the first time you shot someone and you was in a state of shock...like you are now,"

Something twinkles behind Theodore's eyes.

"Remember what I said?"

There is no response from Theodore, whatsoever.

"I said 'Everyone makes mistakes and we must go beyond those mistakes'," Alvin said as he stepped ever so slightly, so the gun in Theodore's paws was now touching Alvin's chest, a very bold (or stupid) move. And Alvin continued on: "I said 'We must overcome those mistakes and, in doing so, grow as people. That's how you live on...'" And at this stage, Alvin puts a shaking paw to a one of Theodore's paw's which is holding the gun, and Alvin stares into his brother's eyes.

"And now Theodore, you must take my advice. You must let go of the gun, move on from your mistakes and move on with your life, little bro. Please..."

But Theodore does nothing.

"Please..."

Still nothing.

"There's always a choice, Theodore," Alvin says exactly what Theodore had told him only a day ago, a message that is clear and ringing in his head. "You can choose not shot me, not kill me. There's always a choice..."

And then, as soon as Alvin shouts out to Theodore within his head, grabbing Theodore from the recess of his mind and not letting go, never letting go, Theodore shakes his head and his eyes widen in shock, surprise, emotion welling up on his face, recognition for who is standing in front of him; Alvin, his oldest brother...

"Alvin? Is that you?" Theodore asked, shock and confusion and...sadness all in his voice. And Alvin is all...happy inside, happy that his brother is saved, happy that he hadn't fallen, happy that he was still here and not gone and...he was back! Theodore, his youngest brother, he was here!

Alvin nods his head. "Yes, Theo, it's me, Alvin," Alvin couldn't resist the sad smile that covered his face.

"Wh-what's going on, Alvin?" Theodore asked, scared and frightened and confused, looking all over, like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. And then he looked down at his paw, saw the gun in his paw and everything came rushing back, recognition on his face.

The gun fell with a "Thud!" and Theodore fell with an even louder "Thud!"

"What did I do?" Theodore almost whispered to himself, to Alvin? Did it matter, either way? No. "What did I almost do? Oh fuck, oh crap. I wanted to stop but...I...couldn't. Oh, forgive me..."

Alvin silently lowered himself to Theodore's level, which was on the ground in the puddles. He put a reassuring paw on Theodore's shoulder, who looked up with tears. (Alvin wanted to smile sadly, yet again, for Theodore, finally, looked his little brother he knew, he remembered for so long ago; he finally had him back).

"You didn't do it, Theodore," Alvin said in a heavy voice of happiness, sadness, both, maybe? "You didn't fall into darkness; you were strong enough to keep yourself from falling. You returned, you learnt from your past mistakes and you moved on,"

"But," Theodore replied with tears. "If it wasn't for you, Alvin, I would have fallen. I would have done it, I would have killed you and...I don't know what I would have done if I had and..."

And Theodore grabbed Alvin in one fast swoop and held to his brother, tightly and never letting go, like Alvin had done to save Theodore from falling. Theodore held on tighter, closer and Alvin did the same, not letting go. Alvin could hear Theodore crying on Alvin's shoulder, could feel the tears seek into Alvin's hoodie. And Alvin did the same, not caring how he looked to everyone else, cause he had his brother back and that's all that matters now.

"I'm so sorry Alvin," Theodore whispers into Alvin's hoodie. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier..." Alvin remembered his and Theo's last encounter with each other, remembered their last parting that was not on good terms. "I didn't mean any of it, I didn't, please..."

And Alvin pulled away to look at Theodore in the eyes and he saw that he really meant it, really meant every single fucking word. He was _sorry_...and that was the sad part of it.

"You're sorry?" Alvin whispered. Theodore nodded.

"Theodore, you have nothing to be sorry for," Alvin started, not believing what he heard from his brother's mouth. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm the one who fucked up your marriage and fucked up your children's lives, your life! I'm the one who's sorry, sorry for everything. I'm the one who's sorry, not you..."

"But Alvin-"

But Alvin stares at him with a glare that shuts him up. "Jezz, Theodore," Alvin started with a smile on his face, a real smile, a smile he hadn't felt on his face in ages; a happy smile. "Can you just let me take the blame for one and not you?"

Theodore smiled sadly. "OK," and then "Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me," Theodore whispers with so much feeling and emotion. "I don't know what I would do without you, big brother,"

Alvin smiles and hugs his little brother, once more. "What are brothers for?" Alvin asked the rhetorical question.

But the tender and emotionally moment is ruined when a snickering voice is heard...

"Oh how touching," Simon says in a mocking heart-felt voice, and Alvin knows its Simon cause that's his voice; that's Simon smart, dark voice. Alvin had Theodore, his little brother, back, and saved. But, as Simon tuned to look upon Simon, it seemed that Simon was long gone from saving. "I think I'm gonna cry,"

Alvin stands with Theodore rising by his side. Through the rain, Alvin looks upon with Simon, who is now also standing, a few feet away by the two thugs who had Theodore by both arms (Both were standing , conscious and snickering at Simon's joke,). And with a falling feeling, Alvin looked to the ground for the gun on the ground, but Alvin heard the safety latch go off and looked to where Simon was standing who held the gun pointing at both Alvin and Theodore.

"No need to look for any weapon, Alvin," Simon said in a cool voice. "Because I'm holding the only one that is available,"

"We don't have to do this, Simon," Alvin said in a voice that wanted to reason, even though he knew Simon would not listen to the one thing that he had so much pride in before everything fell apart. "We can stop this now,"

"Stopping yourself from hating someone is not like switching off a light switch, Alvin," Simon said in a dark-clouded-voice. "I can't stop hating you, Alvin, that's just that and that is all there is,"

But is it? Alvin thought. Alvin had heard that piece of...love...he had heard it in Simon's voice before! He heard it there! Was, is Simon forcing himself to hate Alvin? But he almost killed him!

"Yeah, asshole," said the first thug who stood just behind Simon. "That's all there is to you it, so why don't you get that through you thick skull of yours?" And I realize now, now that the thugs are with Simon and are standing behind Simon, that Alvin realizes that Simon is the leader, that they are, both of them, are his henchmen.

"Yeah," says the second thug who is standing just behind Simon on the opposite side. "Shot him, Si. Kill him, kill them both!"And it makes sense now; the blue "S" inscribed on top of their hoddies, like they are representing the gang, the name of the gang, the name of the leader, who is standing in front of Alvin with a loaded weapon

"You're their leader, ain't you?" I say as to get confirmation.

"No shit Sherlock," Simon replies in a sarcastic voice.

"You became a leader of a gang...why?"

"Why?" comes Simon's reply. "Why!" He says it like Alvin just told him why the sky is blue or something. "Because I had nothing, that's why. I told you I had to look after Theodore, did I not?"

Alvin nods his head.

"Well how do you think I survived? How do you think I provided for him?" And the answer was right there...

"You started stealing off the streets; you turned to crime," Alvin says with shock in his voice, outstanded that his brother would do something so unlike himself, so unlike...Simon.

"It was stealing off the streets to begin with," Simon continued as he aimed the gun at Alvin. "I had nothing first, no-one. But I learnt the trade of things from a couple of older boys from school who taught me everything they knew about the way of life on the streets. After awhile, I mastered my techniques and along the way, I hired _friends_ who wanted to join me," Simon pointed to the two thugs. He said the word "friends" as if they meant nothing to him.

"After stealing for what I could from the streets, we turned out attention to stores and shops which held cash, but not much. We hit a shop a night at one point and no-one, not even the police, found out it was us. And even if someone knew, that wouldn't tell anyone, anyway; I was too intimidating for anyone to approach," He talked with so much power, so much...pride in himself; it almost made my stomach churn; it did, in the end.

"After years, the town started to decay, shops going out of business and families moving away. The town is almost like a ghost town, with many now living in the nearby Downtown area,"

"You mean to tell me that you practically forced everyone out!" Alvin said, keeping his emotion in cheek, for a weapon was on him and didn't want Simon firing.

"We didn't force anyone out," Simon shot back. "They moved out on their own free will. You sound surprised, Alvin," Simon says with a little mock joy in his voice. "Don't tell me you haven't seen how empty it is in the streets?"

And then Alvin remembered when he first stepped foot on the streets, how he walked down the streets he once ruled and knew, realizing how empty it was, how quiet it was in the morning. How everywhere was silent, despite the houses being perfect condition. It all started to make sense now...

"Yeah, I noticed," Alvin answered after awhile. And then he thought of something else. "What about the school? It closed eight years ago-" Alvin started, remembering what old Principal Milliken had told him only days ago when he awoke from his coma.

"If families move out, brother, there would be no children to attend school and, therefore, the school becoming unneeded," The thugs sniggered at Alvin's stupidity. Alvin fumed.

"So you let this all happen," Alvin said in a steady, controlled voice, still aware of the weapon aimed on him. "You caused all this and no-one stopped you. What about the police? Why didn't they stop you? Why don't they stop you now?"

"They never catch me and I am never accused of any crime for, as I have told you, people are too intimidated by me,"

"But why turn to crime in the first place?" Alvin questions, curious to Simon's logic of how things unfolded. "Didn't you go into child care or into the care of an orphanage or something like that?"

"No and yes," Simon answered. "The Chipette's actually offered to take us in after Dave's death and we both humbly accepted the offer. Miss Miller said she would take care of us, but I knew there was no way she would be able to mange to feed six mouths in one house. Although Theodore was safe with the girls, I knew he was afraid of how he and would survive..."

And then a voice spoke up for what seemed like ages, a voice that was quiet and small, but was now, surprisingly, loud and angry...

"But I was upset when I found out what you was doing behind my back, _Simon_," Theodore said Simon's name as though it was curse word.

"I was trying to keep you alive, Theodore!" And although Simon replied back angry, he lowered the gun at last (Earning Alvin a relief which washed over him). "Miss Miller wasn't able to make as much money as she would have liked to tend to us! I had to put the responsibility into my own hands!"

"But you didn't have to steal!" Theodore replied back, edging away from Alvin and stepping forward in front of Alvin. "You could have got a job like normal people!"

"No-one wanted to hire a teenager with no experience and no high school diploma," Simon said as he too walked closer, dropping the gun as he did so. "You can thank Alvin, our dear brother, for that,"

Ice covered Alvin's body, realizing that Simon had not passed his final grades because he...stole Simon's math assignment and replaced it with his own; that cost Simon's final grade. This was the consequences of his actions...

"I'm still making a living. I'm still earning money" Theodore retorted.

"And how is that going for you?" Simon asked, probably knowing that Theodore's job of selling cakes to his apartment neighbours and on the streets was not going so well. Theodore's face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's going fine," Theodore replied in a quiet, but strong voice. "I am providing for my family just fine,"

"That's not what I hear," Simon replied as he stopped in front of Theodore, looking down on him, like Simon had more power than him. "I hear Eleanor is not with you anymore," And Alvin can see Theodore's fist clenching in the rain, his body becoming tense from the spot.

"I hear she left you with your daughter, Little Suzie, and..." Simon bends down and whispers into Theodore's ear (And though they are a few feet off, Alvin can still hear what Simon says): "...with mine and Eleanor's son, Joseph,"

Simon stood to his full height with a self-satisfied grin plastered on his face. Alvin could imagine what Theodore is feeling, what his face looks like.

"Yeah," Simon says in an arrogant sort of way, which, I assume, he is aware of. "I fucked her. She was drunk out of her mind and I was outside and she approaches me and says 'Do you want a fuck?' and I accept. She says I had to pay her, but I didn't. She was so inebriated that she fell asleep afterwards I had finished with her. She even thought I was drunk, which is a mistake on her part,"

Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"The next day or two, I get a message from her telling me that she remembered the night we spent together, vaguely. She tells me that she's pregnant and tells me I'm the father. I say I don't want anything to do with the kid, so I make her tell you that you are the father. The last thing I needed was another kid. The kid can die for all I care..."

And now there's silence, silence that lingers on in the air. Simon is smirking down at Theodore and Theodore is just standing to the spot, his fists still clenched.

Alvin couldn't believe what he heard, what had happened while he was away, what had happened to his brothers while he was away in coma for ten years. But Theodore knew all this already, did he not? I mean, he told Eleanor he knew that she had slept with Simon, that Joseph isn't Theodore's biological son. He knew what had happened; otherwise he wouldn't have showed how angry and upset he was back in his and Eleanor's apartment? He already knew everything and Eleanor confirmed this all in the apartment, as well. So, it shouldn't be a surprise to Theodore, should it?

But maybe hearing it, hearing the thing you thought unthinkable, is more real when you hear the person who betrayed you say it in your face. It makes it real. It makes it all the realer, and Alvin knew that from experience. "I don't love you," Brittany said in an angry voice. "I never loved you"...her face is so beautiful and Alvin hearts-break and Simon shouting at him and Theodore shouting at him and everyone shouting, cruel and mean and hurtful things, at him...concentrate Alvin...It's all in your head...It's all in your head...No, it really happened...

"You think you can break me that easily, Simon?" Theodore finally answers back with a dark tone to his voice. "You think telling me this, telling me something I already know will make me crumble, will make me fall to darkness, make me turn out like you!" And Theodore pushes Simon back. Simon stumbles a little. "I will never turn out like you! I learn from my mistakes and I move on. Unlike you who wallows in the past in pain. That's the difference between you and I; I move on and face my challenges. I don't abandon my children..."

"I didn't abandon my child," Simon spits back in Theodore's face, gripping Theodore by his hoodie so that Simon is staring into his eyes. "You don't know anything I've been through! You don't know what I put myself through to help you! You don't know!"

"Yeah!" Theodore retorts back, despite being pulled up by his feet by his own brother. "Cause you never tell me anything! You just up and leave when you feel like it and return when you feel like it. Where do you go anyway? You never tell me,"

"I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to tell you, nothing I'm obliged to tell you," Simon replies as he finally puts Theodore to the ground, Theodore landing on his hind legs. "Why should I tell you anything?"

And there's another silence. But this silence is more...sad, sad rather than tense.

"Because I'm your brother, Simon," Theodore mumbles back, holding back tears. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

And Alvin was sure he saw the slightest fall in Simon's hardened expression, the softest grace washed over his face, the slightest tear in the corner of one of his eyes. But it was gone in a moment as Simon turned away and faced his back to his brother.

"No," Simon replies, darkly. "It means nothing at all,"

And now Alvin too feels his heart-breaking, feels for his brother who is standing there, not knowing what to do. Which brother? Both. For Theodore and Simon. For both of them, Alvin feels his heart-breaking in two. It seemed like the relationship between Theodore and Simon had strained over the years; why? Because they lost contact, because their lives spun out of control, because Alvin wasn't there to support them...shit...

"Does your son, does Charles mean anything to you?" Theodore asked in a strained voice.

Silence, and then...

"No," Simon replies again in that dark tone of voice. "He doesn't mean a thing to him. And neither does Jeanette, or Alvin, or anyone. No-one means nothing to me," At this, I see Simon's two thugs exchange a look of surprise. "And it's all because of him," And Simon is turned around, facing Theodore once again, facing Alvin, pointing a claw to him.

"Because you, Alvin, you fucked up my life, from all those years ago. Remember? The math assignment that you replaced my name with your own? You remember that, don't you?"

And Alvin nods his head even though it's a rhetorical question.

"Because you made Dave so upset, made him feel like...nothing. Because you caused Dave's suicide, because you fucked up my life with Jeanette, my son, everyone! Because of you Alvin, because of the hate for you, I swore I would kill you if you shall ever return," Simon bends down and picks up his fallen weapon and aims it at Alvin. "And now, that promise I made, that promise I made to you on that DVD, I will now fulfil!"

BANG!

"NNNOOOOOOO!"

In a flash, so much was happening. Simon's gun firing off, the bullet aimed straight for Alvin, Theodore crying out, jumping in the way, the rain crashing and falling and...Theodore! No!

And Alvin jumped forward knocking Theodore down to the ground, as the bullet just barely missed them both. And Alvin quickly grabbed Theodore's paw, pulled him up and on to his feet as both he and Theodore ran in the opposite direction of where Simon was standing, Alvin shouting to Theodore to keep his head low.

Bullets were firing at them, but were missing, incredibly. Bullets hit graveyard stones, causing them to break and crack, debris falling. Alvin could hear Simon shouting to his two henchmen, ordering to run after Alvin and Theodore, telling them to not get away. But Alvin and Theodore had already outsmarted both thugs before in the past, so getting rid of them would be no problem at all.

The exit to the cemetery was in sight, no more than a few feet away. The rain was still falling as both brothers ran for their lives, running away from their brother who wanted them dead. Alvin heard Theodore moaning but ignored, focussing all his strength on his powering feet, his pumping heart, on reaching their destination, of exiting the cemetery.

The thugs were nowhere to be seen and Alvin was grateful for that. But out of no-where one of the thugs grabbed Theodore's leg which (Now that Theodore looked at, saw why Theodore was moaning) was bruised badly. The thug pulled Theodore, away from Alvin's grasp, Theodore crying out in pain. Alvin tried to grab for Theodore, but the second thug jumped behind Alvin and held him tight.

"We've got you now, chipmunk," The second thug said to Alvin in a victorious voice. "Now back to your brother, Simon, where he can kill you, at last,"

And Alvin, timing it just right, kicked his right foot back and into the thug's knee which snapped. The thug cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. The first thug didn't have a chance to react to Alvin's actions because Theodore, despite the pain in one of his legs, kicked with his other stronger leg into the first thug's private parts. He too fell to the ground in pain, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Nice shot, Theo," Alvin praised his little brother, as he reached for his paw and dragged him up. "Although that was a low blow,"

Theodore smiled. "Yeah, but it was the only way I was going to get out of his hold on me,"

Alvin nodded, understanding. "I think we should leave," he muttered, looking back in the direction of where Simon was standing, though he couldn't see him through the rain any longer.

Theodore agreed and both brothers exited the cemetery together, once again, leaving the thugs sprawled out on the ground in pain.

And as they both left, Alvin was sure he heard a voice screaming:

"This isn't over, Alvin!" It was Simon. "This isn't over,"

* * *

"How's your leg?" Alvin asked Theodore who was limping by his side.

"Painful," was Theodore's reply. He was rubbing his right leg slightly, every now and then, rubbing the pain away, Alvin thought. Alvin was supporting Theodore by taking his right arm and putting over his shoulder, enabling Theodore to limp by his side. Alvin couldn't tell whether Theodore had sprained his leg or if it was in fact broken. They need medical advice for that answer.

They were both currently walking down the usual quite and empty street that both had once walked upon in the middle of the night together. Now it was day time and the street looked a little different (Alvin didn't know how, but it did). Though things do look different in the morning and night time, true as that was, but absurd at the same time. On the plus side, it had stopped raining all together now. The clouds were blowing to the east, away from the town, making it appear that there hadn't been any rain at all and that there were never clouds in the sky to begin with, even though there was. The ground was still wet, but the sun that was out was drying up the puddles, quickly.

"I'm sorry I ignored you back there when you were moaning," Alvin said as he looked to Theodore.

"That's OK," Theodore replied as he looked back at Theodore. "You were panicking and didn't have time to see what was happening,"

"Still," Alvin pressed. "I'm sorry, and-" Alvin's eyes held Theodore's with a fierce emotion of sadness. "-I'm sorry what Simon said to you. It was harsh of him. He shouldn't have said that,"

Theodore was quiet for a minute, his green eyes still connected to Alvin's browns.

"I had to hear it," Theodore gulped as he tried to hold back tears. "I had to know what really happened, if it was real," And he looked away as both continued to walk down the deserted road, the wind blowing ever so slightly in the quietness.

"Eleanor confessed what had happened between her and Simon," Theodore continued in a heavy voice, looking to the left and away from Alvin, avoiding eye contact; perhaps he was too ashamed? "And, even though I knew what happened before I confronted Simon on the subject, it felt more...real when Simon confessed it to me. It felt like a ton of bricks were falling on me and crushing me,"

Alvin knew, all too well, how that felt.

"But I'm still gonna look after him, Joseph, Simon's biological son," Theodore said in a stronger voice that got Alvin's attention. Both were looking at each other now. "I still wanna look after my kids. I still wanna be with them,"

At this, Alvin smiled. "That's very kind and bold of you, Theodore,"

"Yeah," Theodore looked a little bashful. "But, you know, I only realize now what you've been trying to tell me,"

"What?" Alvin asked, baffled.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Alvin," And Alvin understood.

"Because, despite what Simon did, I still love him," Theodore continued. "Even though he messed up his life and made mistakes, I still love him as my brother. Move on from mistakes, and I have to move on from my own. I have to make my family work, get a job and move on in life. That's what you've been telling me all this time. I've just only realized the meaning of it now. Like it took you a while to understand the meaning, so it has for me. Thanks Alvin,"

Theodore smiled at Alvin, brightly and Alvin returned the smile, holding on to Theodore tighter.

"At least someone understands what I've been trying to tell them," Alvin said. "People don't understand it, but I'm gonna keep on trying, make things right until they are back to normal. It's not gonna be easy, but I've got to try it..."

"I bet you-" Theodore is interrupted but his own groaning, the pain in his leg still present. His groaning and moaning sounds intensified, it that was possible.

"I think we should first get that leg of yours checked over at the hospital," Alvin said strongly as they both continued to walk (Well, Theodore limped, really, half-walked,) down the street in the direction of the hospital.

In the direction of better things to come.

Alvin could only hope...

* * *

Alvin and Theodore reached the hospital in no more than fifteen minutes. Of course, they would have arrived a lot earlier, but Theodore's sprained, or broken leg held them back, Theodore only moving as fast as Alvin would allow him, which wasn't fast at all (Alvin was afraid of his brother's health and safety).

But the brothers did make it together, arm in arm, huffing and puffing as they walked up to the entrance of the tall medical building that both were, now, so familiar with. Alvin recognized the shape of the building, the way it loomed over, despite the fact it was supposed to be a building of "welcoming", of "hope" and "sickness". Why did a building that represented so much to the weak, vulnerable and fragile, look so...menacing and...intimidating? Did it always look like this, or was Alvin only realizing this now? Well, no, he _recognized_ it, so it must always look like this, always has.

As the automatic doors opened with a "whoosh" sound, the brothers entered and Alvin was hit with a smell that all hospitals smelt like: sickness, clean, germy. The smell was familiar with Alvin (Maybe from all the time he had stayed here for; he as in a coma for ten years after all...), but he didn't like it at all. Too many...memories. And, he didn't know what, but there was something tugging at the back of his mind. Something that him he was forgetting something, but he just didn't know what.

He ignored this feeling when he heard his brother groan next to him, alerting Alvin that his brother was in medical need, the very reason they had returned the hospital in the first place.

Return? Why did that pull in the back on Alvin's mind? No, stop, focus...Theodore is in dire need.

Alvin walked through the almost empty and quite looking reception area that he remembered so well. Lights were hardly on, filling the room with a dimness. Seats that patients could seat open were empty as always. The room was quiet, the whole hospital was quiet. It didn't seem right but Alvin ignored it.

Alvin pulled his brother along as he reached to the reception desk. And as he did this, a sharp pain ran up his spine. He was shocked at first, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Something small and metallic was in his spine and it hurt so freaking much that Alvin almost dropped his brother to the floor in pain; but, luckily, he didn't.

"Nurse," Alvin groaned, to whoever was behind the reception desk. "Please, help. My brother has strained his knee or broken it or...I don't know...and my spine is...help, pleas. I-"

And Alvin was amazed at what he saw, who he saw behind the reception desk. It wasn't that Jeanette, Brittany's sister was sitting behind the reception desk (Alvin had momentarily forgotten the Jeanette worked at the hospital.), it was more from what she was wearing. Jeanette was wearing a purple flowery dress. He brown hair was styled in a way Alvin had never seen before; straight and down at the back of her head. Her lips were shaded in a red-pink colour, her eyes, dazzling.

Jeanette looked upon Alvin and Theodore, first with shock and surprise at the sight of them, but then a frown placed upon her features, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Jeanette asked as she looked upon her desk as if she was busy with work, stacking papers and signing copies here and there. "I am about to leave and I don't need you to delay me from leaving. I'm on a schedule,"

"We're fucking hurting here, Jeanette!" Alvin cried, angry that Jeanette would glance over them as if they were nothing; had she forgotten what hospitals do? They help people and she should help them! "Can you at least help?"

"Please, keep your voice down!" Jeanette asked in a stern voice. Alvin could now see how stressed Jeanette looked. She had a paw to her head, her eyes strained from not enough sleep. _But why is she stressed? Why is dressed in such a formal way? Why is she tired?_

And then the events of last night started to flood Alvin's brain; the hen night. Of course! Brittany's hen night at Jeanette's house! There were many woman there, singing, dancing, laughing having the times of their lives! And it was all for Brittany because she's going to get...married.

It dawn's on Alvin. It dawns on him like falling bricks smashing on to hi, falling to pieces, a brick smashing his heart. She's getting married. Today, Brittany Seville is getting married, and Alvin isn't the groom. She's getting married to...Rupert, Alvin's ex-best friend, the one who betrayed Brittany's love, betrayed Alvin, abused his and Brittany' son, everyone else blind to what was going on, to what he was doing to Brittany, of how much of a monster he is, for how he hurt here and pushed her...Alvin pushed her...Alvin pushed to the ground, again...and again...and he didn't know what to do...and he looked at himself and he was the monster and he didn't know what to do...Eleanor came along, stopped the whole thing, police men arrested him and the women starred at him and spat at him and...Brittany is getting married and Alvin is here in the hospital. And his heart ached at the thought of not doing something; his heart ached of Brittany losing her life. Her life not spending it with Alvin's. He had to stop that wedding, no matter what! He would, he had to, for he didn't, who would?

"It's Brittany's wedding today, isn't it?" Alvin asked in a quiet voice, not knowing why he was asking this (Possibly, because he wanted confirmation, confirmation of the thing he didn't want to be true).

Jeanette nodded her head in answer, not even glancing up at Alvin. "I'm about to leave, actually," Jeanette said as she stacked a pile of forms on her desk, making them all neat and tidy.

"I'm a maid of honour, after all," She stood now, and Alvin realized why Jeanette was looking so fabulous. Before Jeanette grabbed her coat from the side, a paw about to reach out and grab, she looked over at Alvin. "Why are you here, Alvin? I'm about to close the hospital,"

"Close it?" Alvin asked, shocked. "But what if there is an emergency and someone needs medical help? You just can't up and leave the hospital like this!"

"Alvin," Jeanette said as if Alvin was a child, shaking her head slowly. "You don't understand. Most of the people in this town will be at the wedding, so leaving the hospital open will be pointless," Jeanette grabbed her light brown coat and was putting it. "Besides," she continued. "Most of the nurses and doctors will be there attending the wedding, so there is no need to alarm yourself. No-one else is here to attend to,"

But as Alvin looked doubtful, Jeanette looked upon his expression and then muttered:

"I promise it's the truth,"

Promise? Why did something tug, yet again, at the back of Alvin's mind? Promise? What the hell does that-?

_Promise to make it right!_, he said! Promise to make it all better again, to return...

He promised! He fucking made a promise and he broke it!

He promised he would return to his son!

How could he forget Little Alvie, sick and alone in this hospital, Alvin having to leave him here, to go to Brittany, to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life! How could he forget! How! Why! He doesn't know, but he had. Alvin had broken his promise to his son...and that hurt him an awful lot.

"Oh dear lord," Alvin muttered, his eyes widening. "Oh lord, no..."

"Alvin?" Jeanette asked in a concerned voice, seeing Alvin's expression on his face. But Alvin didn't let her elaborate.

"Where is he?" Alvin asked, staring at Jeanette for answers, to tell him anything. "Where's Little Alvie?"

Jeanette looked taken aback by Alvin's sudden demanding voice and subject change. "He's...he's not here, Alvin,"

No...God, please, no...

"You're...your lying!" Alvin burst out, pointing a claw at Jeanette. _She had to be lying! He couldn't be gone!_ But Alvin knew, logic told him, that Jeanette was telling the truth. Why would she lie to him? But Alvin's emotions weren't listening.

"I'm not lying," Jeannette replied, still shocked by Alvin's sudden emotional outburst. "His father dispatched him this morning, forcefully. I adviced him to keep Little Alvie in hospital, seeing as Little Alvie was still not in a stable condition to be outside in the fresh air. Rupert didn't listen to me and took him away. I would have stayed if I had to, to look after Little Alvie," Jeannette looked rather annoyed when she spoke about Rupert not taking her advice. And Alvin understood why she looked so stressed, what with Rupert not taking her advice, and Jeanette trying to get herself ready for Brittany's big day, who wouldn't be stressed?

But Alvin, somewhere inside him, didn't believe her, didn't believe what Jeanette had told hi at all. He didn't know why felt like this; he just did. Sometimes there is no answer when it involved emotions, I guess.

Alvin didn't ponder anymore on the subject of emotions; he wanted to see his son, to see him sitting in bed. What was the room number? Alvin thought quickly in his panicky stage and didn't come up with a room number his son was occupied in. How could he not know the room number!

"What's Little Alvie's room number?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking all over the place.

"Alvin-" Jeanette started.

"What's the room number, Jeanette!" Alvin asked, loudly.

"110," Jeanette answered in a worried voice.

Alvin slowly placed his brother, who was almost unconscious now, onto one of the seats in the reception area.

"Take a look at Theodore's right leg, Jeanette," Alvin asked in a panicky voice, his voice all over the place. "I think it's sprained or broken. Please help my brother," And with that Alvin walked in the direction of the double doors, the same double doors Alvin had walked down when Alvin had brought in his son, who was covered in cuts and bruises from the monster was marrying the girl of his dreams.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked in a loud voice, he voice echoing around the empty room.

"To my son," Alvin answered, and all that Jeanette could do was gasp as she looked at Theodore's right leg. But the gasp was not from her examination of Theodore's leg, it was of what Alvin had said.

* * *

Alvin hopped she was wrong. He hopped that she heard wrong, saw wrong, anything. Anything at all to make her not right.

Alvin hopped, believed that Little Alvie, his son, was still sitting in bed waiting for Alvin's return, hopped that Alvin hadn't broken his promise. His small face smiling up at him...

And through the small dingy, flickering lights corridor, Alvin found room "110" in no time at all, but he took forever to open the door, to reveal if Jeanette was right. Maybe time had frozen, yet again? Nah, it was Alvin's nervousness, his apprehension, his hesitaintess, his panic, his sadness that was making it _seem_ like slow had slowed down

He hoped he was right, he hoped he was right, he had to be right...

The door was fully open.

Little Alvie!

He was gone, the room completely dark in his wake.

On the bed his son had rested was a note. Alvin walked inside, the darkness swallowing him, the guilt swallowing him whole. It was a note written in crude hand-writing.

But it wasn't from his son...

* * *

_Alvin,_

_Don't even show your face at my wedding. If you do, I shall kill you._

_Have a happy day, old friend._

_~Rupert~_

_

* * *

_Alvin's heart sank deeper than it already was...

* * *

"So you're telling me that your Little Alvie's father?" Jeanette asked in a tone that clearly said "I don't believe you for a second,"

"Yes," Alvin said with as much conviction in his voice as possible, wanting Jeanette to believe him. "How hard is that to believe? Don't tell me you don't see the similarities between him and I?"

"Well," Jeanette stopped and thought a second, probably thinking if she had seen the similarities between Alvin and Alvie. "There are a few similarities, I admit," Jeanette confessed. "But that doesn't mean you're his father!"

Alvin sighed, feeling frustrated. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're Alvin Seville, that's why," Jeanette said, as if that was enough of an explanation for her refusal to believe Alvin.

Currently, Alvin, Jeanette and Theodore were all in the reception area of the hospital. Jeanette was seeding to Theodore's knee, which se examined to be "very strained". She had already put on some disinfectant and was now bandaging it up as best she could, telling Theodore he would have to take it easy, for he could still walk, despite a bandage around his knee.

Theodore was now conscious and was a little upset about the sate of his knee, but, as he said, "It could always be worst,". When Alvin asked why Theodore had fallen unconscious, Theodore explained that the pain in his knee was so painful that it caused him to tire out and fall asleep. After Jeanette had admitted some medicine into Theodore's body and given him some water, Theodore awoken, immediately, though feeling a little woozy.

When Alvin had returned to Jeanette, finding her taking care of his brother, he asked where Rupert had taken Little Alvie. With a little hesitance in her voice, and a tone of cautiousness, she told Alvin that Rupert had, likely, taken Little Alvie to the wedding. When Alvin asked where the wedding was taken place, Jeanette did not answer. Alvin had asked Theodore if he knew where the wedding is taken place, but Theodore said that Jeanette the only one with the location of the wedding. Why she did not answer, Alvin believed it to be because she didn't believe him when he said he was the father of Little Alvie, and still even now, Alvin was trying his best to convince her of Alvie's legacy.

"You believe me, don't you, Theo?" Alvin asked with hope. Theodore looked at him with surprise written all of his face.

"Well, err.." Theodore started. "I don't know, Alvin," Alvin didn't want to hear that. "I mean, why didn't you tell me earlier if he is your son?" Was there a pang of sadness, of hurt in Theodore's voice? There was, is. And now Alvin can feel it in his chest; he didn't tell his brother.

"I was going to," Alvin said in a sad voice. "But, I...I just forgot to mention it,"

"How could you forget such a big detail?" Theodore asked, exasperated.

"Please, Theo," Alvin asked in an apologetic voice. "I had much on my mind and so much was going on. I was trying to get my head around it too, only a day ago. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry..."

Theodore looked into Alvin's eyes. He nodded his head once and smiled a little. "I believe you, Alvin,"

Alvin felt himself release a gulp of breathe he didn't not know he was holding. "Thank you, Theo,"

Jeanette snorted. "That's not much of a convincer,"

Alvin glared at her.

"Right, you're all patched up, Theodore," Jeanette announced as she stood and looked down at her handy work in pride. "You can still walk, but please, go easy on yourself,"

"Thank you, Jeanette," Theodore said as he slowly got to his feet without wobbling or shaking; it seemed Jeanette truly was a great healer. "How should I pay you?"

Jeanette waved a paw at him. "Don't," she said in a clam voice. "It's free, on the house,"

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked in a worried voice. "I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you-"

"You're not, Theo," Jeanette said in a insisting voice. "Please, it's free, from a friend to a friend,"

Theodore smiled. "Well, thanks, friend,"

"Anytime," Jeanette returned the smile. "I will see you at the wedding, will I? It starts at twelve o'clock, midday..."

At least Alvin now knew what time it started. He looked over to a clock that "ticked" and "tocked" behind the reception desk; it read . He had two hours. But where is it taking place?

"I'll be there," Theodore smiled.

Feeling a pain shot up his spine, Alvin held on t his back. "If it doesn't bother you, Jeanette," Alvin spoke, a little louder than necessary. "Could you please take a look at my back? I think I've been shot,"

"What!" Theodore exclaimed, the shock all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't seem important at the time,"

"That bullet could have caused some serious damage, Alvin!" Theodore shouted at Alvin in a serious and angry voice, like Alvin was a child being told off from a parent. "Isn't that so, Jeanette?"

Jeanette nodded her head. "That is indeed correct, Theodore,"

"Well, could you take a look at it?" Alvin asked again, ignoring Theodore's anger.

Jeanette nodded her head without any emotion on her face. "Sure,"

"Could you wait for me outside, Theodore?" Alvin asked in an innocent voice.

Theodore fumed at his brother. "Sure, big brother," Theodore replied through ritted teeth and he stomped off, slamming the hospital doors behind him, leaving Alvin and Jeanette alone in the hospital.

"Love you too, little bro!" Alvin shouted back.

It was only Alvin and Jeanette now. For a minute, nothing happened. That is until Jeanette burst out:

"Well take off your jumper then so I can take a thorough inspection,"

"It's a hoodie, actually," Alvin retorted as he took off his red hoodie and slinging it to the side. That's all he had on his torso; a hoodie. He felt a little naked sitting in front of Jeanette without anything covering his top part. The room feel into an awkward and uncomfortable silence as Jeanette moved to his back and inspected the bullet wound.

"Theodore seems a little angry with you, Alvin," Jeanette said, probably trying to fill the awkward silence that was present between them.

"He'll get over it," Alvin replied, seeing the whole conversation as a waste of breathe.

More silence. Alvin felt Jeanette touching the wound with some sort of medical tool. Alvin flinched in pain, but didn't show it to Jeanette.

"I'm gonna assume, that was painful," she said in "Stop playing the hero" voice.

"Kinda, yeah," Alvin admitted. Jeanette sighed.

"How did this bullet enter your body, Alvin?" Jeanette asked, taking notes on a board, Alvin just able to hear the pen scribbling something down.

"Well, Simon, your husband, shot me," There was a deafening silence now and Alvin wished he had never answered her question.

"Si-Simon's back?" Jeanette asked with so much fear and shock in her voice. "He did this to you?"

"Yeah," Alvin replied in a muter. "He shot me in a cemetery. He didn't look to good to me,"

Jeanette slowly sits next to Alvin, her face a picture, frozen. Alvin could almost hear her heart-beating. "He hasn't been good in a very long time," She sounded like she was talking to herself than Alvin.

"Wh-what happened between you two?" Alvin asked in a hesitant voice, not knowing if it would make Jeanette feel even worse than what she looked.

"A better question is 'What didn't happen between us?'," Jeanette said, her voice distant, now. "We didn't have a happy life together. Simon was so consumed, so strong in the past that he forgot about his present. He forgot about his wife and son. He forgot about his future,"

Jeanette slowly stood now, walking towards her desk in an almost hypnosis way. Alvin stood too, but stood where he was by the reception seats.

"He was so consumed with hate, so consumed in revenge, in his dirty lifestyle, that he forgot about me and Charles," She was still walking across the reception area, the lights flickering on and off. "He went on his "trips" as much as possible, telling me was getting more money from his "friends". I knew what he was doing, but he didn't tell me, he didn't trust me, didn't want me to believe it,"

"What?" Alvin asked through the silence, through the room, through the flickering of the lights. "What was he doing, Jeanette?"

But she continued like she never heard him:

"I'm surprised that we did get married, in the end. It didn't take him too long. After high school, he purposed and I said yes. It was small wedding with my sisters and his brother. Our honeymoon was quick and nothing like I imagined. However, I was pregnant with his son that night,"

Jeanette was staring at her reflection in a mirror now, like she had just realized what she looked like, who she was.

"I could tell something was wrong, but he didn't tell me anything, he told me nothing. As the years went by, our relationship strained. Charles grew older without really knowing his father and that really saddened me. Emotionally and mentally, Charles was confused about his father and was playing up all the time, throwing his toys across the room and show his rebellious side to me. It was all too much for me, all too much for a single parent,"

Alvin's face washed over with confusion; they didn't get a divorce did they?

"No, we didn't get a divorce," Jeanette answered, Alvin not sure if she had read his mind or if she saw his confused expression in the mirror (It seemed more like neither, for she was more talking to herself than anyone else). "I was on my own looking after Charles while Simon was out on his "trips". It got so hard for me that I had to phone Simon. He did return to me but only for a couple of hours. He shouted at me, telling me I can look after our son by myself. I told him I needed his support, that Charles needed him. He ignored me and left; that was the last time I saw him. That was four months ago,"

The lights are almost out now. The room is silent. Jeanette is silent. Alvin is silent, absorbing and processing everything he had taken in. He walked forward so that he is directly behind Jeanette. He puts a paw to her shoulder and she jumps. Jeanette turns around and she is surprised by Alvin's sudden appearance, as if she had just noticed him.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette," Alvin whispers, not knowing why, seeing how the room is quiet enough to hear a pin jump and no-one else is in the room to hear their conversation, anyway. "I'm sorry what happened between you and, Simon, and how Charles is feeling. His upset and angry, I know, for I have met him already,"

Confusion swoons over Jeanette's face. "How do you-?"

"I met him at Brittany's hen party, last night," Alvin answers her unfinished question. She accepts his answer with a nod. "I can't change what happened to you and your family," Alvin continues as he places both of his paws on Jeanette's shoulders, looking deep into her blue eyes. "But you can help me save mine,"

Jeanette's eyes dazzle. "What do you mean?" she asks, weakly.

"You can tell me where Brittany's wedding is taking place," Alvin answers with hope in his voice. "You can show me where it is, take me there even," Doubt and uncertaincy crosses Jeanette's face, her body recoiling a bit.

"Please, Jeanette," Alvin begs. "You have the power to stop this, to help me. You already lost your son, you husband. Please, don't let me lose my son, the girl I love. Please, Jeanette, I beg you..." And Alvin held the eye contact and showed Jeanette that he really meant every word.

Jeanette received the message and gasped. "You-you really mean it, don't you, Alvin?" Jeanette gasped with amazement. "Your Little Alvie's son, aren't you?"

Alvin nodded his head. "But I won't be for much longer if you don't tell me where the wedding is,"

Pause. Silence. Thinking. Jeanette puts her paws over her mouth and says quietly. "Oh my god..."

"Please, Jeanette, please..."

And then finally...

"Let's get that bullet out of you," Jeanette says with determination, fire almost blazing in her eyes, something Alvin had never seen within her. "You have a son and chipette who needs you,"

And Jeanette gets to work straight away, lights, suddenly, turning on in the reception area, the room filling with light, with hope, with joy. And Alvin didn't care about some threat from Rupert; he didn't care because the people who loved him were in trouble, were in need of him; he wasn't going to abandon them when they needed him (Like Simon had done to his family...) Alvin was going to save his son, save the girl he loves! Alvin would, will save them both, because if he doesn't, who will?

Alvin is going to save them.

There's still hope after all...

* * *

**A/N:**

**At last, it's finally freaking done! After two straight days of writing, thinking, and planning, it's finally done!**

**It's a very long chapter with so much emotion and action, so I hope it was worth the wait. I told you longer chapters were to come and here they are! :) (Over 12,000 words long!) Hope this makes up for the wait and the previous short chapters.**

**Well, now. This chapter was so freaking tiring to write, you have no idea. I spent two days (With a lot of breaks) working on this thing. But it was well worth it. This chapter (to me, anyway,) is much better than the previous updated chapters. So much and emotion and action and character development going on that I didn't know when to stop. The brothers reunion was so emotional for me to write cause I had to bring everything together in what Alvin had been experiencing, with both Simon and Theodore when he awoke from his coma (Alvin talking about "mistakes" is what he said back in Chapter 26) and Alvin trying to understand Simon's point-of-view and how his feeling which is achieved through Simon and Theodore's argument. Also, I had wanted all three brothers to confront each other (Alvin-Simon, Simon-Theodore, Theodore-Alvin,) to show that they are all connected back together once more. How did I write that scene, had no idea! Lol**

**And of course I had to get Alvin and Theo to the hospital again, for Alvin to find Little Alvie gone, taken by Rupert, to ask Jeanette where Little Alvie is, Jeanette refusing to say, and Alvin telling Jeanette he is the father, startling both Jeanette and Theodore. And the n we learn more from Simon and Jeanette's past, and Alvin realizes what the day is and...wow, so much stuff happens, I even amazed myself.**

**With all the high drama, I had to put in at least some brotherly love between Alvin and Theodore. I actually went "Aww..." while writing it. The story does need some light parts so I put them in (Some is in the hospital scene). I realize now, even as I write this A/N, how much secrets is revealed to certain characters.**

**You had no idea how close I came to killing off a character in this chapter; I even wrote it out and changed it at the last second. Good thing I did. Which character? I bet you can guess...**

**The plot thickens, characters develop, emotions run high, all in all, I loved writing this chapter. I think it's one of my favs so far! :)**

**Also, with all my time off, don't think I wasn't mentally planning out the story, cause I have. I have, in fact, written out the plan for every chapter to the climactic ending :) It's all going to plan...well, most of it anyway.**

**

* * *

BOOK I'M CURRENTLY READING:**

**Well, the book that has grabbed my attention for so long is called "Monsters Of Men" and is the third book in a trilogy known as "Chaos Walking Trilogy", "The Knife Of Never Letting Go" being the first book and "The Ask And The Answer" being the second. I urge anyone, everyone to read this trilogy! Seriously, it is so underrated and it is written so...beautifully, like you're in it, feeling what the characters are feeling. To be honest, most of writing style is influenced from the author of this book trilogy, Patrick Ness.**

**So please, give it a read if you love reading! You won't regret it! :)**

**

* * *

**

**I should have added these "ADVICE" sections in my previous chapter but I, shamefully, forgotten to add them. Here they are if you need them.**

**

* * *

**

**ADVICE AND HELP**

**BULLYING**

**If you are in anyway affected by the theme of "bullying" that is in this story, please go to this website for further information and advice:**

**http:/www. childline. org. ****uk ****/explore/bullying/pages/bullying .aspx** **(Remove the gaps)**

**Only we, together, can stop bullying. Stop it. Full stop.**

**CHILD ABUSE**

**If you are in anyway affected by the theme of "child abuse" that is in this story, please go to this website for further information and advice:**

**http:/www. nspcc. org. uk /help-and-advice/worried-about-a-child/when-should-i-worry/When-to-worry-hub_ (Remove the gaps!)**

**Watch this YouTube vid for more info:**

**http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=mTcz1Q2EYwk (Remove the gaps!)**

**Please, stop this horrific thing happening to children. Donate. Spread awareness. Anything to stop it.**

**

* * *

I apologize if the contents of these chapters make anyone emotional, whether it is from past experience or anything else. Although, your emotion shows that you are connecting to the themes of the story. I do not intend to be insensitive to anyone.**

**I'm still working on an editor, but hopefully that will be sorted out soon.**

**Oh, and on a happy note, it is now this fanfic's two year anniversary of being on FanfictionNet! Wow, two years writing a story! **

**I would love to see some reviews from you guys! I will be happy knowing that I am doing a good job and that you are all loving it (Well, I hope anyway...).**

**Reviews will be most appreciated as always. :)**

**That's all for now!**

**See ya later foxy readers and reviewers! :)**


	34. Give Me One Last Chance To Make It Right

**A/N:**

**As always, I appreciate any and every review that you guys keep giving to me. Every single (small or big) word means the world to me. Thank you for your ongoing support, to old and new readers, to all of the 30+ reviews I received! :)**

**Well, it's a month later since the last update (I really need to get out of this "UpdateOnceAMonth" a habit) and in that time I have returned to my studies at University and rejoined with all my friends. Unfortunately, only a day ago, I partied with my friends and got really drunk (Something I strongly regret which happened). Message to teenagers; never get drunk!**

**And yes, to all those who are wondering, I have been writing this story for 2 years. Check the published date if you don't believe me.**

**Also, seeing how Valentine's day is just a day away (Or your reading this on Valentine's day), I figured it would be a good idea to update this fanfic with a chapter centred around love.**

**We left Alvin on a quest to find Brittany (with the help of Jeanette) and to stop her from marrying Rupert (Alvin's ex-best friend), to stop her from making the biggest mistakes of her life. Will Alvin succeed? Who knows? Let's find out...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_No more empty promises, they don't exist  
Just me out in the open, I know this will take time  
Can you give me one last chance to make it right?"_  
- Chris Daughtry

"_One Last Chance_" by Chris Daughtry

* * *

**EDITTED 05/04/11**

* * *

Jeanette walked in calm succession down the always empty street, Alvin just behind her and Theodore just behind him, not finding it difficult to follow her at all. He wondered occasionally to himself why Jeanette was walking so slowly; was it because she didn't see any alarm in reaching to Brittany's wedding on time? But she has to know! She must know that there is alarm to reach Brittany's wedding on time! They had to make it before Brittany said "I Do". They had walk faster, no, run to that church as fast as their legs could carry them and Alvin had to stop Brittany fro muttering those words that she doesn't mean. He has to bring her away from Rupert, away from the crowd of people and talk to her and tell her that what she is doing is a big mistake, that Alvin loves her, that he would do anything for her, that he loves her and she loves him and they have a son and...

_Little Alvie..._

_My son._

_Where is he now?_

_What is he doing?_

_Where has Rupert taken him?_

_I swear, if Rupert lands a hand on my boy, I will_

_I will..._

_My son._

But of course, Alvin was over exaggerating everything. Rupert wouldn't touch Little Alvie, not as long as he is in clear sight of Brittany and all the guests attending the wedding. Rupert wouldn't want to be seen as a child abuser, the monster he really is. He will put on a fake facade of happiness, like his the nicest man on the earth and everyone would believe him. He would give out sweetness and everyone would think it's the most delicious thing they have ever tasted...and that was the sad part. People would believe him...

_But what if I revealed him?,_ Alvin thought absentmindedly as he continued to follow Jeanette down the quiet, sun–covered, warm, empty street. What if I, somehow, someway, show everyone that Rupert is not what he seems? I can finally show Brittany the monster she is marrying? The monster that had hurt mine and Brittany's son, the monster that had threatened me not to come to the wedding, the monster who smiled his fake smile and his fake happy voice and it would be so great. And Brittany would realize everything I said was true. And even Jeanette would believe me and-

And Alvin stopped, stopped his thought process all together, stopped thinking what would happen if Rupert was revealed, stopped thinking about everything that would go right, stopped thinking that everything will be fixed, stopped thinking that he would make everything right again. He just completely stopped. For he had to stop. He couldn't stop the wedding. But he had to. But he couldn't. He couldn't. He wants to...

_No._

In Alvin's racing thought process of everything that would follow after Rupert's reveal, Alvin realized something he had forgotten. He reached into his jean pocket with his right paw and slowly took out a crunched up piece of paper. He unfolded the piece of paper, unwrinkling all of the wrinkles, straightening it out as best as he could so that the writing on the paper was readable.

It was a note and it said:

_Don't even show your face at my wedding. If you do, I shall kill you._

It was from Rupert. It was the threatening note he left in Little Alvie's hospital room, that laid on his bed instead of his son.

If Alvin even showed his face at the wedding, Rupert would kill him. And Alvin believed that; he had tried on numerous occasions already. What would stop him now that Alvin gave him a reason to do so? What would stop him now that he would be motivated to act upon the threat? Rupert always wanted Brittany to be his wife (And even though he never told Alvin), Alvin guessed that was Rupert's biggest wish. If Alvin stopped what is Rupert's wish, which is right for him to grab and take hold of and achieve, Rupert would be murderous. He would only think of Alvin and he would want to kill him and kill him and kill him.

And then what? What would Alvin do then? If he was dead, how could Alvin take care of Brittany or his son? What use is he if his dead and not able to look after the ones he loves most? He made a promise for fuck sake! He promised to make it all right, all right, everything will be alright if he doesn't sow his face at the wedding, everything will be fine. He will not risk his life just to see his beautiful Brittany and his loving son be put through more hell with that monster! Alvin just couldn't do that. What about Little Alvie? What would become of his son without himself around to see that Alvie is well looked after, that he had a father who was looking out for him, to take care of him, to tell him every day that he loves him? What will become of his son? Charles Seville... With Alvin dead, everything will fall, everything will be broken forever, everything will be-

"Alvin?" came a questionable female voice that knocked Alvin out of his thoughts and into the real world. "Why did you stop walking?"

Alvin looked up at the source of the voice. It was Jeanette, who stood a couple of feet away, standing there in her beautiful purple dress, with her brown hair, usually up in a bun, now down and long, shinning in the sun that shone down on the street that both stood upon. They were in the middle of a long street that seemed to go on forever and ever, identical houses on either side, not one person in sight to greet them. A dog barked in the distance, birds sang in the trees they lived in, the wind blew against their furry faces and howled slightly. That was it.

"Are you OK, Alvin?" came the voice of Theodore, who now walked in front of Alvin to get a better look at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

Alvin looked back down at the note he held in his paws and then back to Theodore and Jeanette's face which both held an expression of confusion. And as Alvin did so, he realized one small detail he had left out to Theodore and Jeanette; Rupert's threatening note. If the reason that Jeanette was walking so slowly, not seeing any alarm to get to Brittany's wedding to stop it, was because she, even despite the fact that Alvin had told her that he loves Brittany, that he is the father of Little Alvie, despite all that, maybe Jeanette truly didn't believe him after all. Maybe she was taking him in the completely wrong direction? Maybe she was only humouring him? But_ if _that is the true reason for Jeanette's slow walking, this note here, this note that was held between Alvin's paws, this was proof enough to make Jeanette believe him. This note was all he required for Jeanette to realize what was going on, why Alvin had to make it to the wedding in time to stop it. This note was all he had as proof against Rupert. All Jeanette had to do was read it...

Theodore, on the other hand, would believe Alvin no matter what. The point in showing Theodore would just show how urgent the situation is.

"Alvin, do you want me to take you to the wedding or not?" Jeanette asked, folding her arms together, looking at Alvin expectedly.

"Of course he wants to go to the wedding!" Theodore answered for Alvin.

"It doesn't look that way, Theo," Jeanette replied, her arms still folded.

"But he does want to go out to the wedding," Theodore persisted. "He's just-"

Theodore stopped his babbling once he heard Alvin sigh. Alvin walked towards Jeanette and as he did so, he handed the note in his paws towards her.

"Read it," Alvin mumbled for some reason. Maybe it was because he was ashamed he was being threatened? No one threatens Alvin Seville... "It will all make sense,"

Jeanette took hold of the note Alvin was offering to her. She looked down at the note and read it once in record time. When she had finished (And Alvin knew she had finished), she looked back up to his face, a shocked expression all over her face, her mouth agape, her eyes wide. She read it again, Alvin assuming she had thought she had read it wrong. But once she had read it a second time, her expression did not change.

"You mean...Rupert...he..." she wasn't speaking in complete sentences, which was a first for Alvin to experience for she had always been a person of proper grammar and spelling when it came to expressing yourself.

Alvin just nodded, sadly.

"Let me see it," Theodore asked, not wanting to be left out of something and curious to the reason of Jeanette's shocked face. He too read it over twice, Alvin thinking he thought he had read wrong, as well. Once he understood, he looked up from the note and to the face of Alvin.

"Wha-wha-wha-?" Theodore babbled his lower lip wobbling. "Alvin...brother..."

"He's going to kill...you?" Janette asked, recovering from the shock of what she had read, finding her voice again and her proper grammar, spelling and sentence structure, all returned, her voice a little more confident now.

"Yes," Alvin answered as he nodded again. "If I show my face at that wedding, he's going to kill me,"

"No, Alvin!" Theodore cried loudly. "No way are we going to that wedding!" And Theodore was in front of Alvin now, silent tears crawling down his face. "I don't want you to be killed,"

"If I don't go Theo, Brittany is as good as gone," Alvin replied as he took hold of his brother from each side. "I'm not going to let the woman I love be married off to...that monster! Would you let the same happen to Eleanor?"

Theodore was silent as he lowered his head; Alvin took it as a "no" to his question.

Nothing happened for a very long time, expect for a cloud covering the sun's warms rays and the same dog barked in the distance somewhere. In this time, Alvin let go of Theodore's sides and looked at the person who doubted him the most; Jeanette.

Finally, as Jeanette slowly recovered from her shock, she handed the note back to Alvin and said in a calm voice:

"Why didn't you tell me this back at the hospital? I would have believed you in a second..."

"Yeah," Theodore joined in. "Why didn't you tell me either?"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment. "I forgot, I guess," he mumbled.

Jeanette snorted, slightly. "How do you forget that you are being threatened?" she asked in an exasperated voice, not believing what Alvin had said.

"You seem to be forgetting a lot of these 'small details' lately, Alvin," Theodore said with a little laugh.

"I don't know, you guys!" Alvin said a little angry and upset, swinging his arms in the air and covering his eyes. "So much shit had happened and...I was so focussed on making you believe me that I forgot the most valuable piece of proof that would win you over,"

"It would have been a lot easier if had just showed me that note," Jeanette said in a calmer voice.

"So..." Alvin started as he uncovered his eyes with his paws, looking at Jeanette as he did so. "Are you telling me you didn't believe me? Not even when I told you how much I love Brittany, even though I told you that Little Alvie is my son, you still didn't believe me?"

And he lowered his head, not wanting to look at Jeanette afraid that the answer he was looking for is not found. His voice sounded desperate, like he wanted what he had just aid to be lie. Like Jeanette had always believe him. Like she had always, truly, been on his side. What was he so desperate? Because he needed his friends back. If his friends didn't believe him, who would? No-one.

Jeanette sighed and walked a little closer to Alvin. She put a tentative paw to his shoulder and said:

"No, Alvin. When you spoke to me, I knew you were telling me the truth. I saw it in your eyes,"

At this being said, Alvin looked up to her, looked into her sparkling eyes and saw the truth in her eyes too.

"Thanks, Jeannette," Alvin smiled. "I needed to hear that,"

"Anytime, old friend," She called him "old friend". He was her friend again! He wasn't dead to her, like she had declared when she first saw him standing in that hospital. It seemed like a lifetime ago and it was hard to believe it was no longer than two days ago. Time was a weird thing.

Speaking of time...

"Well, perhaps we should be getting a move on," Theodore announced in a confident voice, beating Alvin from opening his voice and saying the same thing. "Jeanette, if you would do the honours," Theodore bowed and stretched his arm out for Jeanette to take the lead.

"Thank you, Theo," Jeanette replied with a smile, but did not accepted Theodore's gesture (Theodore wore a confused expression). Instead, she walked to Alvin and said: "Brittany and Little Alvie are waiting for you to save them..."

And as she said this, she grabbed Alvin's paw, not waiting for Alvin to respond, she dragged him along down the street, running as fast as they could go, going past every house that looked the same in quick succession, Theodore running just behind, just barely keeping up.

"Why didn't we...Ow!..." Alvin hit his foot on the sidewalk curve, the pain spreading all over his foot, cause from Jeanette not letting Alvin get proper footing on the sidewalk they both were running on (Well, Jeanette running, Alvin trying to keep up with her...). "Slow down, Jeanette!"

"If you want to save Brittany, you're going to have to keep up!" Jeanette shouted to him, continuing to drag Alvin along the sidewalk.

"OK!" Alvin shouted back, trying his best to find his footing on the sidewalk. He did. And now he was right next to Jeanette, running with her.

"Jeanette!" Theodore shouted from behind. "Please do be careful with Alvin. I don't want him to break a bone or something,"

"Theo, I work a hospital, so fixing a bone would be no problem,"

"What!" Theodore rpelied shocked and exasperated, appaled at Jeanette's imply that breaking Alvin's bone would be no problem.

"I'm kidding, Theo," Jeanette shouted back as she continued to run. "Of course I do not intend, not shall I, break Alvin's bones,"

Alvin heard Theodore sigh in relieve.

"Please tell me... why we weren't... running this fast... in the first place?" Alvin asked in between taking breathes.

"That note, Alvin," Jeanette said, her voice to coming heavy with breathing. "It showed me what type of man Rupert really is. It shows that he is not a nice man and that if he marries Brittany, I will never forgive myself. The note truly showed how urgent it is to stop this wedding from happening,"

Alvin smiled as he put the note (Which he realized was still in his paw) into his jeans pocket, keeping it safe and out of reach. It was proof as Jeanette had said and Alvin had thought. It was evidence of the true monster Rupert is. It would work really nicely as a case towards Rupert to get him arrested and locked up in prison.

Yes, it was hope that Alvin could stop the wedding. And, yes, Alvin is going to stop the wedding. What was he thinking? Not going to stop it? He, like Jeanette said, would never forgive himself if he let that monster marry the chipette he loves so much. Yes, it was dangerous and yes Alvin would be putting his life on the line. But he would do anything to ensure that the ones he loves were never hurt again.

And as they both ran down the street, Alvin realized they weren't running "down" the street but more "up" the street. All three were running up a street that was on a hill and they all were about to reach the top. Once they did, the scene Alvin saw before his eyes almost made him cry.

It was the town and Alvin could see everything. He could see all of the houses that were cobbled and dark looking covered in graffiti, some houses abandoned and unkempt. He could see the high street, the same street he walked upon, the same shop he walked into where he stole some clothes when he had awoken from the coma. Most shops looked abandoned and graffiti was, too, all over the buildings, the street covered in garbage. The school was somewhere in the distance, but instead of it being up tall and high, it burnt down to a crisp (Alvin recalled seeing old Principle Milliken, asking her what had happened to the school). Despite the sun being out and shining down, the town still looked forever gloomy and destroyed, the darkness never leaving.

It was the town...but it wasn't the town Alvin remembered. It wasn't _his_ town. A tear strolled down his cheek.

In the distance stood a church in a graveyard. It wasn't the same graveyard Alvin had encounted Simon in; this graveyard looked different and the church roof looked taller compared to the other one Alvin wished he would never to return to.

That church is where Brittany is now. In that church she will be getting married...the only problem is that she won't be getting married to Alvin. That church is Brittany's church. She's getting married. Another tear escaped Alvin's eye.

"Oh wow," Alvin heard his brother exclaim under his breath, quietly, sadly, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Come on," Jeanette muttered, still having a hold onto Alvin's paw. Alvin looked to her and he saw that tears were streaming down her face, too. He didn't know what had upset her; the state and scene of the town or the fact her sister was getting married to Rupert. "Every minute counts..."

Alvin agreed as they all steadily and carefully made their way down the street and in the direction of the church.

A voice in Alvin's head repeated over and over again:

"_Don't even show your face at my wedding. If you do, I shall kill you."_

As Alvin ran with Jeanette down the street in the direction of the church, Alvin held an expression of determination on the church in the distance and said over and over again in his head:

"_Just try and stop me..."_

* * *

With that message in his head, Alvin found himself standing in front of a huge church with a tall pointy roof that reached the sky. He, Jeanette and Theodore had all ran at a much faster rate when they looked over the hill and saw the town and the church in the distance. Perhaps the sight of the town was symbol. Maybe it was symbol for what is to come if Alvin and Jeanette don't stop the wedding? Perhaps the sight of the church, seeing it in the distance was an encouragement booster to get them running faster, to stop the wedding. Perhaps because their destination was in sight, it encouraged them. Perhaps, but Alvin didn't know which of those possible answers were correct (or incorrect), but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here; right here and now, standing in front of the church where Brittany is to wed to the monster...that is if Alvin couldn't stop it.

Alvin, Jeanette and Theodore were all standing on the sidewalk opposite the church, Alvin not wanting to oppose the events that were occurring. Different colored tents stood all around the church in between gravestones (Not disturbing the bodies that rested in the ground), laid out among the church ground. People dressed in formal wear, men dressed in tuxedo's, woman dressed in dress's, children dressed in the cutest outfits were among the tents looking at the different things going on, different food to taste, confetti to buy. It looked more like a market than anything else. Some tents were selling food, cake and drinks. Others were selling confetti to throw at the "happy couple" and others were selling card's signed by the couple themselves, wishing everyone would have a happy day in celebrating their marriage.

It looked as though Rupert was trying to make as much money as possible from this wedding as he could. And Alvin knew he was making money from the guest's that were attending the wedding, for a sign near the entrance to the church gate's read in huge blue writing:

"NO VENDOR IS FREE"

Which implied that everything going on in the numerous tents was being "sold" to the guests. Alvin clenched his right paw into a fist. This was absorbed! What kind of wedding is this? Weddings shouldn't be about making money off from your guests, off from people! It's about the joining of two people who love each other and their guests are there to celebrate the occasion with the couple. This isn't a wedding! This is a money-making scheme!

But despite the fact that nothing was free, many people looked like they were having a good time. Alvin didn't understand that at all; maybe it because the festivities clouded the fact that everything was so freaking expensive. Alvin didn't know.

What he did know (and was happy about) was that he and Jeanette were not late to stop the wedding. If the wedding was going on (or had happened), people would either be inside or away at the reception. Alvin looked up at the tall church and looked upon the clock; the big hand was on the six and the little hand was on the 10. It's 10:30a.m. Alvin had an hour and a half to stop the wedding. He had plenty of time, but anything could happen to stop Alvin's chances.

"Well...we're...here...at last," Jeanette said between breaths from all the running she and Alvin had ran.

"Yeah...finally," Alvin puffed out as he collapsed on the ground, not taking how tired he feet felt any longer. Jeanette, however, did not collapse to the ground, despite how tired, Alvin assumed, she must be. Alvin figured it the reason being was that her dress was so neat and tidy and she didn't want to risk getting it dirty.

"I'm...so...tired..." Theodore too, puffed out from in between breaths. He, like Alvin, collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "I...could...sleep...here all day,"

But he couldn't; that wouldn't look right to Rupert. He, Alvin, was sure Rupert was, somehow, keeping an eye on things. If Rupert didn't spot Theodore, he would get suspicious which might lead him on to what was happening outside. Alvin couldn't let that happen...

"I don't think you should do that, Theo," Alvin said, finally finding his breathe as he leaned up to asitting position. "I need your help, actually,"

Theodore too leaned up and looked to his brother, urgently. "What do you need me to do, Alvin?"

Alvin fnally stood to his full heaight, Theodore joining him in the action. "Brother, if you wouldn't mind, could you enter through the front gate and make yourself look normal,"

Confusion crossed Theodore's face. "I don't understand...?"

Alvin sighed. "Just go through the gate and go about your business. Change your clothes if you can and just blend in with the rest of the crowd..."

"But what about you?" Theodore asked. "How will you get in?"

To be honest, Alvin hadn't a clue, but getting Theodore inside was his priority at the moment. "I'll find a way, don't worry,"

"But, who will help you?"

"I have Jeanette; she's more than capable to help me, arn't you, Jeanette?" Alvin asked, in order to reassure his brother of Alvin's resources and help.

"Theodore, I would give Alvin all the help I can muster," Jeanette replied with a smile.

"Please go inside, Theo," Alvin asked. "I'm sure someone would be looking for you in there..."

"My kids!" Theodore exclaimed. "Elanore is looking after them now and...their in there!" He poined in the direction of the church. "I miss them and I...but I can't just..."

"Go, Theo," And Alvin tapped him on the back. "Go see your kids, blend in and I should be fine with Jeanette. Trust me,"

Theodore looked doubtful for a second, but soon changed when he saw Alvin's smile.

"OK," he finally agreed. "If you want me, I'll be in there looking for my kids, OK?"

Alvin nodded his head. "Got your, bro,"

Theodore hugged his brother good-bye as he whispered:

"Bye, bro. Hope I'll see you in there,"

"Same goes for you," Alvin replied as he let go of Theodore. "Take care,"

And Theodore was off crossing the street, showing the security guard his invitation and was allowed admittance.

"You should have changed your clothes," Jeanette stated as she looked down at him. When Alvin gave her a questionable glance, she elaborated: "You don't want Rupert recognizing you; remember the note..."

_She had a point_, Alvin thought. He didn't want to risk being spotted by Rupert or any of his friends. If that would happen, Alvin's chances of stopping Brittany would be all gone. But where was he to buy a new set of clothes? Jeanette already had an answer.

"One of the vendors is selling clothes," she gestured with her head, pointing towards where all the tents stood up around the church. Alvin hoped Theodore too would go to the same vendor and buy his tuxedo. "I think it's selling mostly tuxedos and dress's. I've got some money and an invitation so I can get by the security guard by the gate..."

When Alvin didn't understand what Jeanette was saying, he looked over to the gate, and there stood a security guard. No doubt, Rupert had placed him there, not wanting anyone without an invitation permitted to the wedding...namely Alvin.

"You wait here and I will return with some clothes..." Jeanette said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Alvin called. She turned and faced him. He walked towards her and, for no-one but themselves to hear, he whispered:

"How am I supposed to stop the wedding if I can't even get past the security guard?" Alvin asked. "I don't have an invitation..."

Jeanette stopped. It looked as though she had forgotten that detail. Despite the situation, Alvin smirked at the irony. Only minutes ago, Jeanette had asked Alvin he could forget such a detail as the threatening not from Rupert. Now Jeanette had forgotten a detail of entering the wedding without a invitation. Oh, the irony.

"We'll figure something out," was Jeanette could muster up. "I'll be back in a few minutes..." She was already walking towards the security guard, showing him her invitation, at which he allowed her entrance.

Alvin rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jeanette could be so thick...

A few minutes later, Jeanette had returned with two tuxedos in two different sizes. To try on the tuxedo's, Jeanette thought it best not to try it on so close to the church where people could see him getting changed. Alvin agreed and both walked a little further down the street.

Alvin spotted a tree and thought it best to dress behind it while Jeanette could pass him the different pieces of clothing that went with the outfit, Jeanette looking away to give Alvin some privacy. Already, the first tuxedo was way too small for Alvin's liking. He had ripped a whole through the pants and when he tried on the shirt, he almost died from not being able to breathe.

"Jeanette, why did you buy a tuxedo at such a small size?" Alvin inquired from behind the tree, now taking off the way too small shoes.

"Well I don't know your tuxedo size, Alvin," If Alvin would have known any better, he would have guessed that Jeanette was blushing, whether it was Alvin's statement or the fact Alvin was getting undressed, Alvin didn't know.

"I don't either, seeing how I've grown over the past ten years while I was in a coma," Alvin replied as he gave Jeanette back the too small shoes and the rest of the tuxedo that didn't fit him. "But I'm guessing my size is bigger than a 'Small',"

"Well, try this next size then," Jeanette said in a fed up voice, handing Alvin the next tuxedo which Alvin discovered to be a lot bigger than the previous one. "Maybe you're a 'Large',"

And Jeanette's guess was indeed correct. The 'Large" tuxedo was a perfect fit for Alvin. The black blazer, the white shirt with a red neck-bow, his long black pants and his shinny black shoes made Alvin look spick and span; he felt like Agent 007, James Bond.

"Wow, Alvin," Jeanette said in a surprised voice. "You look...neat and...tidy," She said it as if she thought she would never see anything like this.

"Thanks, Jeanette," Alvin smiled as he fiddled with his neck-bow, making sure it was on properly and looked right. "The only problem is my hair," He pointed to his blonde fur on his head that stuck up at odd ends. "It's a dead give-away of who I am,"

Jeanette looked at Alvin's hair, a claw to her chin, looking as if she was debating over what Alvin had just said.

"I think you're correct," Jeanette settled on as she walked closer to Alvin and started to straighten Alvin's hair with her paw, which Alvin was really surprised about. She tried to straighten it as best as she could but no matter how hard she tried to flatten Alvin's hair, it would just as quickly stick back up to its original position, as if Jeanette had never touched it at all.

"Great," Alvin muttered as he saw Jeanette's deflated expression on her face, knowing that flattening his hair had failed. "Now what do we do?"

But it seemed Jeanette knew the answer to that question as well for a smile crept up along her face. "I'll be back in two minutes..." she said as she turned and walked back in the direction of the church along the street.

"But Jeanette, where are you-?" Alvin's question was never finished for Jeanette was already at the gate and walking through. What she had in mind, Alvin would just had to wait and see.

Two minutes later, Jeanette with a small jug of some sort of hair product. Jeanette explained that if Alvin applied some hair gel to his hair and flattered it down, no-one would recognize who he is. The idea was perfect.

Jeanette handed Alvin the small jug of hair gel (Which she brought at one of the vendors) which he opened eagerly. The smell of the hair gel smelt of shampoo, Alvin liking the smell immediately; he didn't know the last time he had a shower. He took a paw full of the gooey like substance and applied it to his furry head, spreading it all over and pushing his hair back, making him appear to look like a well groomed, sophisticated gentlemen. Yes, no-one would ever know.

"So, how do I look?" Alvin asked for Jeanette's opinion on his new look.

"Like a gentlemen," she answered with a smile.

"Great," Alvin smiled back but then his smile deflated. "But how the hell am I supposed to get through the security?"

Jeanette too wore the same expression that Alvin was wearing; one of sadness. But soon, Jeanette was smiling again, the sun shining down on her.

"Don't worry," she breathed. "I have a plan..."

"Please you must help me!" Alvin heard Jeanette scream. "I cannot find my son! I lost him! Help me great sir!"

"Madam," came the heavy, tough voice from the security guard. "Please report to one of the other security guards on patrol. I have to stay here in this position. I have to guard the gate,"

"But no-one will enter the gate, dear sir," Jeanette retorted, her voice becoming desperate. "Practically the whole town has been invited this wedding so you can be ensured that they are all allowed to enter. Please, help me. I am the bride's maid to my sister's wedding, after all..."

Long silence. Alvin hoped the security guard was falling into Jeanette's persuasive acting role of "Lost mother". Alvin didn't know why Jeanette never considered a career in acting; she would do a fine job.

* * *

"Please, help me find my little boy," Jeanette added a sob for good measure.

Alvin heard the security man sight and he knew he was hooked.

"OK, madam," he said in a less tough voice. "I shall help you,"

"Oh thank you, kind sir!" Jeanette said in a joyous voice. Alvin wondered if she was hugging him now.

"Yes, well, you need to make it fast. I need to be back in my position as quickly as I can," Security guard said in a firm tough voice.

"Yes, of course, it won't take too long," Jeanette said in a reassuring voice. "Please follow me inside and help me..."

And that was Alvin's cue. He peeped around the corner, seeing the gate entrance to the church ground. The security guard was nowhere to be seen. Jeanette had accomplished her task of distracting the security guard from his job, which enabling Alvin to enter unnoticed without a invitation.

Alvin walked down the street and up to the gat entrance, unprotected from guards. He walked straight on through as if he owned the place, as if he had an invitation and was welcomed. Of course, he wasn't. But no-one else knew that...

The plan was simple. Jeanette, acting as if she had lost her son (Which was half true and half a lie; Jeanette had left Charles with Eleanor and her children, seeing how Jeanette had to work at the hospital for a bit, but Jeanette truly didn't know where Eleanor was, so she didn't know where her son was...), would entice the security guard to help her find him. When unprotected, Alvin would walk through the gates and enter the church grounds. So far so good. Next, Jeanette would keep security as far away from Alvin as possible, helping him staying undetected. Jeanette explained that security was all over so Alvin would have to keep his head down most of the time. She also explained that Brittany was held in a tent that was at the back of the church, away from the other tents. As a meeting point to meet back up, Jeanette told him this:

"_If you shall ever need me, I will be standing near the tent selling hats. It's the tent far off to the right, the one next to the church in green and blue stripes..."_

Alvin would have to make it to the back of the church, without being noticed and, when that was accomplished, he could finally talk to Brittany and make an end to this whole thing. That is if Rupert doesn't stop him first...

It was busy among the guests who were enticed but what the many vendors were selling in their different colored tents of reds and blues and greens and yellows. The smell of cake and different sweet treats lingered in the air, the sound of people laughing and happy chatting was heard, the feeling of "joy" was felt among the people. Yes, everyone was having a happy time. It was all too bad that under all this "happiness", the people were so unaware of what was truly happening.

Alvin kept his head down when he spotted security (Who were dressed in black jacket's and a black baseball-like hat), going in a different direction all together. He passed a family who were all enjoying watching a TV which showed Rupert's and Brittany's "happy times".

"They had the best of times, they were the best of friends, loved each other since they laid eyes on each other, this is the happy tale of Rupert Mogouhan and Brittany Miller's love..." Alvin heard the TV blare out in a soft male voice. The family "awed" at what they heard and saw on the TV. Alvin only grunted and fumed.

Alvin was nearing the edge of the tents, knowing that he would soon be walking down the side of the church and then at the back where Brittany's tent stood. Finally, Alvin found himself standing in front a bunch of bushes, the noises and sights of the tents and people behind him. Hoping no-one was watching, Alvin walked over the bushes and started to walk down the side of the church, which stood tall and proud.

Alvin neared the end of the church, the back of it and as Alvin turned the corner, there it was; Brittany's big pink tent. The material of tent was covering its entrance giving the occupant (Brittany) some privacy. Alvin could just about hear a humming voice from inside, knowing it belonged to _her_.

_She's here! _

_Right here now! _

_This is it!_

This Alvin's chance to make things right once again!

This is his chance to stop Brittany from making the biggest mistake of her life!

_Here it is!_

Heart-beating loudly, sweat pouring off his forehead...

_Go for it!_

He did. Alvin entered through the tent's material, his heart-beating a mile a second. Inside the tent was warm and almost cosy like, both in temperature and in feeling, what with the sun rays pouring through the tent material, the color pink all in the air. Pink carpet was laid out on the grass under his feet, covering the entire area inside. A wardrobe was by his right, the doors open to reveal different types of dresses. By his left, a white table and chair sat, unoccupied.

And in front, a good few feet or more away, stood her. Stood Brittany Miller and she was...oh my god! She was in her wedding dress, her white wedding dress that looked so beautiful and even though he could only see her back she still looked beautiful and...shit.

_She should be wearing that for me...for us! On our wedding day! Not here. Not now. No..._

Brittany was facing a mirror, handling her hair, making sure that her long blonde hair was falling at the right places inside her veil which covered her head. She seemed so focussed on making it right that she hadn't even noticed Alvin's presence. Soon, however, she must have realized she wasn't the only person present inside the tent...

"Ruppie," Brittany said in a upset and angry voice. "It's tradition for the man not to see his bride before the wedding!"

"Too bad you're not my bride..." Alvin answered in a hushed voice.

Brittany stood completely still, frozen. She slowly turned and revealed the beauty that was upon her. She looked even more beautiful now that Alvin could see her from the front. The white wedding dress was long and wide, patterned with white flowers that travelled down to the long cathedral train. Her blue ocean, sparkling eyes went perfectly with the red roses she held in her paws as the bouquet. Her long, golden blonde hair that shone brilliantly in the sun light contrasted well with her eyes. And her face...it was just perfect. She _is_ perfect. She _is_ beautiful. Brittany...

The silence that filled the air between was gone in a matter of seconds as Brittany shock her head slightly and a furious expression was plastered on her face for Alvin to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted.

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life..." Alvin stated in a calm, sad voice.

"Biggest mistake of my life?" Brittany repeated, with a murderous glare. "What are you talking about? This is the happiest day of my life and you're spoiling it!"

"You don't mean that, Brit," Alvin said in a sad voice, his heart-breaking at what he was hearing, taking a step forward. "I know you don't..."

"Stay back!" She shouted in warning. "I will scream so loud security will escort you off the premises if you take one more step!"

Alvin held up his paws in defence. "OK, I'll stay right here," Though the space between them was that large in the first place.

"How did you get in?" Brittany asked, curiosity now entering her voice. "Security is at the gate and surveying everywhere. How the hell did you get past it all?"

Alvin smiled. "You can thank your sister, Jeanette, for coming up with such a fool-proof plan,"

"Oh she doesn't believe your wild story, does she?" As an answer, Alvin smiled. "Oh I thought she was smarter than this!"

"She is smart, smart enough to know when I'm telling the truth or not, unlike someone I know,"

Brittany glared, throwing daggers at Alvin with her eyes.

"Is that an insult towards me?" she asked in a dark tone of voice. "Are you implying I don't know when someone is lying?"

"Are you marrying Rupert?" Alvin asked, his hands still up in a defensive position.

"Yes," Brittany answered, simply.

"I rest my case,"

Brittany fumed. "Ruppie never lies to me! He is an honest and truthful man! His caring and kind and he loves me!"

Alvin laughed, darkly.

"What's so funny, you prick?" Brittany asked in a vemenous voice.

"You!" Alvin exclaimed. "Don't you hear yourself? Don't you hear how you talk about him? About how "truthful" and "honest" he is? About how "caring he is!"

"He is!" Brittany protested, stomping her right foot for extra effect.

"Does a "caring" man beat the woman he is going to marry?" Alvin asked in a calm yet challenging voice. "Does a "truthful" man lie about what happened to his son? How he got the bruises on his small body? You tell me Brittany; is that the loving, caring, truthful, honest man you are marrying today?"

A silence so strong, so long, so uncomfortable yet hard hitting yet sad hits both chipmunk and chipette at full blast.

"You don't know anything about him," Brittany replied in a strong voice, yet quiet, oh so quiet. "You don't know anything about me. I love Rupert with all my heart and I'm getting married to him and you just don't like that fact. He's a good man and he treats me and my son well. He would never...hurt us," Her voice broke, as if a lie was covering everything up, which it was. "You're just angry cause I'm marrying hi and not you and you come here and tell me lies about my future husband so I won't marry him; your discrediting him, making him look bad..."

Brittany is moving back now, her back almost against the window, her eyes wide, tears at the edges.

"It's you," She whispers.

"What?" Alvin asked in return not understanding.

"It's you," Brittany repeated. "You're the one who's doing this! You're the one trying to break me and my lovely Rupert up! It's you! It was always you! You're evil! You're the-the...monster!"

_What? What is she saying? I'm not the...monster? No! It's Rupert; his the monster! I'm trying to save her; not hurt her! I'm...not a monster! I'm helping her...am I? This is what she wants? She's not happy with him...is she? No! That can't be right! No! He hits her! He hits our son. That's not right! Oh god...Brittany...please...I...tell me...no...not a monster, not a monster, not a monster...I didn't mean to...push her._

And Alvin slowly looks down at his shaking paws, remembering over and over how he had pushed her over, not once, but twice.

_Am I the monster? Was I wrong? No, god, no. He hurt her, hurt my son, Little Alvie...Alvin...Alvie...Alvin...Alvie...head starting to hurt again, no...please god...no._

"You're the monster," Brittany barely whispers.

"Brittany," Alvin says to her as he walks forward a bit.

"Don't hit me!" Brittany shouts out, her paws in front of her face to shield her face from harm. "Please...I love you...don't do this Ruppie...don't hit me...no,"

Alvin didn't know what to do, what to say...how he feels. Confusion and...Brittany is afraid of him? His not going to hit her? He would never hit her? His not the monster? No. It would never hurt Brittany! Only monsters hurt people...but is his presence hurting her? It doesn't have to be physical pain that is hurting her; it could be emotional. But Alvin never intended to do this; he didn't want her to feel like this. But he isn't the monster, not on purpose anyway. Rupert is! His the monster! And whether Brittany wants Alvin to stay or not, whether he is the monster, Alvin isn't going to stop until she believed him...

"I'm not going to hit you, Brittany," Alvin whispers in a calm voice looking at Brittany's' shaking form. "It's me, Alvin. Alvin Seville..."

Brittany slowly puts her paws down and looks upon Alvin. Her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Alvin?" she asks in a small voice, all confused like.

"Yes, Brit," Alvin says comfortly, walking closer to Brittany. "It's really me,"

Brittany touches Alvin's black tuxedo, almost inspecting, checking to see if Alvin is truly standing there, if he is real and not fake or an illusion that is not in her head...? She gasps when she feels Alvin's tuxedo and, in a heart-beat, she is in his arms, crying and crying.

"Shh, it's OK," Alvin whispers to her, as he holds her close to his body, taking in her wonderful smell, her wonderful appearance. Brittany... "I'm here, Brittany, I'm here..."

"Alvin, help me, please..." Brittany barely whispers into Alvin's tuxedo, tears descending down the material. "Save me..."

"I will, Brittany," Alvin says, not knowing why he is saying what he saying for hasn't he already saved her?

"You promise?"

The same words his son whispered, the same words Theodore's kids had whispers, the same words Theodore had whispered. Another promise to make, another one to hold._ I promise to make it right! I promise to make it right!_

"I promise, Brit," Alvin whispers back. "I promise to save you..."

Brittany cries harder into Alvin's clothes, Alvin stroking her long golden hair as he does so as comfort, himself still crying tears.

"Everything will be fine, Brittany," Alvin continues to say into her ear. "Everything will be fine, you'll see," But Alvin's comforting words only made Brittany cry harder. "Now that I know you love me, now that I know you won't get married to Rupert, everything will be-"

Fine? Yes, and Alvin hoped so. But he didn't get a chance to say that, for Brittany had pushed him strongly against her, pushing Alvin away from her touch. She stood up to her full height, her tears no longer falling, her face plain with no emotion. She looked as though she was never upset, never crying in the first place. She slowly walked over to the mirror and she resumed tying up her hair, ignoring Alvin all together.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked in a confused voice, not understanding Brittany's sudden change in posture, body language and emotion. Wasn't she just upset and crying on him? Didn't she finally realize that she loved him and not Rupert? Did she finally realize that Rupert is the monster?

"Leave me, Alvin," she muttered in a voice that almost sounded like it didn't belong to her. "There's nothing you can do for me. I don't want you to do anything for me. Just go before I call security..."

"I...you just...made me promise...?" Alvin said in a both desperate and confused voice. She just told him to promise to save her! And what she doing now? Telling him to leave! That he can't do anything! I mean, what the fuck!

"Didn't you hear me?" Brittany asked in a loud voice as she turned to face him, anger written all over her face. "I told you to leave!"

"But...you told me to promise," Alvin said in a more confident voice now. "You told me to save you," Alvin walked a little closer. "What do I need to save you from, Brit?"

Brittany looked lost for a second and then she seemed to recover quickly. "I never said that," she whispered for Alvin to hear. "I never said any of that to you, Alvin!"

"But you did..." Alvin replied. "You told me to save you and you cried against me and-"

"No I didn't!" Brittany screamed, loudly. "I never said that you at all. You're making things up now! No, what am I saying? You've always been making things up! Accusing my dear, sweet Ruppie of beating me and my son, Little Alvie! How dare you!"

"His a monster, Brit!" Alvin shouted back.

"No his not!" Brittany retorted. "And besides..." She turned around and faced the mirror once more, touching up her make-up here and there. "...you don't have any proof. If your gonna make an accusation that big, you should have least have some evidence to back it up,"

Luckily for Alvin, he did have evidence. He had all the evidence, all the proof he would ever need to convince Brittany of the monster Rupert truly is, of what Alvin had been saying along is true. Alvin had almost forgotten...

The note.

The threatening note Rupert had left for Alvin the hospital.

It was all the proof he needed.

"But I do have proof, Brittany," Alvin said in an accomplished voice, a smile spreading across his furry face. "I have all the proof I need..."

Brittany turned around straight away, a surprised expression cross her face. Alvin put a paw into his tuxedo pants pockets, ready to fish out the note and to show Brittany the real monster Rupert truly-

It's not there. It's gone.

Shock and alarm crossed Alvin's body and face. He started to check in the other pocket; it wasn't there either. In his tuxedo pockets; nothing! It was no-where to be found on his body. It was gone, like it had...vanished.

"Oh shit!" Alvin cursed under his breath.

"Well?" Brittany asked waiting patiently with her arms folded, a foot tapping, looking as though she had better things to do. "Where is this so called 'proof' you have?"

"I swear to god, I had it, Brit!" Alvin explained in a hurried voice as he still checked over his body for the second time, even though he knew he didn't have it at all. "It was a note and it was from Rupert and it said he would kill me if I-"

"Just stop it, Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed, again. "You're lying once again! You don't know when to stop, do you? You're just making everything up to get me to break up with Rupert!"

"That's not true!" Alvin exclaimed back, stepping closer.

"Don't you dare!" And she was now pointing a claw directly at Alvin's heart, a glare directed at him as well. Alvin had stopped walking, stood still on the spot. "Don't you move an inch! Don't you continue to lie your way around this, Alvin Seville!"

_She finally said my name..._

_That must mean something, right?_

"You're the liar here, no-one else! You're the guilty one here, no-one else! It's all you! Since you've returned to my life, all you've down is make my life hell!" And she's screaming and tears are falling and she looks so upset and angry and..._I caused this? I'm...a monster?_

"This is the happiest day of my life and all you've done is come here and ruin it. Thank you so much, Alvin! Thank you for ruining my wedding day!" But...this should be our wedding day, Alvin though in a sad voice, his heart aching.

"You say you must stop the wedding, but did you ever stop and think what I wanted? Did you ever consider my own thoughts?"

Alvin did stop. He did stop. He stopped when he realized he had Rupert's note in his jean's pockets while he and Jeanette ran towards the church. He stopped and thought about what he should do and how he would stop the wedding, if he should and the different outcomes if he did or didn't. But he never, not once considered Brittany's own thoughts. Was he that selfish? But...he had to stop it!" Rupert! But, what does she want? _She doesn't know any better! I...Brittany, please..._

"I wish you would leave and never return! Go on; leave and don't come back!" Her voice said one thing but her eyes said another. They said; "Save me," Brittany pointed to the tent entrance, and as she did so, she turned her back to Alvin for the last time.

The tent filled with silence that lingered on for a long while. Alvin didn't know what to do; should he leave her or stay? He had to save her, he wanted to save her, she even made him promise to save her! She wanted to be saved, maybe unconsciously, even if she didn't know it. But, at the same time, he didn't want to cause her any more grief; he didn't want to cause her any more sadness, ruin her day. But he had to save her from...the thing. He had to save her from the monster! He had to stop the wedding! But she thinks his the monster and his causing her pain. He has to save her. But if he stays, he would end up risking Brittany calling for security and then he wouldn't be able to do anything if he was dead.

Alvin finally concluded on what he had to do. He didn't like it but it was the best option for now.

"OK, Brit," Alvin whispered in a sad voice."I'll leave you,"

No reply. Alvin decided that now was a good time to leave. He turned to face to leave but as he did so, he turned his head around and said:

"But know this, Brit; I'm not giving up on you. Until I die, I swear I will save you,"

"You're wasting your time," is Brittany can say. "Cause I will never be with you..."

Alvin only nods his head.

"I'm gonna save our son, too," Alvin continues. "I'm gonna save Little Alvie..."

"He's not your son," Alvin ignores this as much as he can; it hurts to hear her say that...

"I'm gonna save everyone, fix everything. A promise is a promise after all..."

Silence. "Leave, Alvin..."

"You may think I'm the monster, Brit, but I'm not. I'm here to help you, to fix everything and I will..."

And as Alvin leaves the pink filled tent, leaving the girl he loves behind, he hears a dark voice, whisper:

"I never loved you, Alvin,"

His heart breaks there and then. He slowly turns around and replies in a calm, shallow voice mixed with sadness and tears:

"I always loved you, Brit. Always have and always will. I'll save you..."

And with that final message, Alvin leaves Brittany in the tent to cry her eyes out.

Now the battle begins...

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there it is; another chapter done and dusted.**

**Well, what did ya think about that?**

**Yeah, kinda sad for Valentine's Day, I know. But it had to be down. I sure hope you all appreciate who you are with and who love you. If you are not with anyone (Like myself), I hope you all can relate to Alvin and sympathize with him. I feel so bad for him...everyone really.**

**This chapter took a day to write (No lie1) with a few big breaks here and there.**

**So this chapter (Like all my chapters...) did not turn out the way I expected. The beginning part I did not have planned (Alvin and Jeanette walking along the street and Alvin getting into past the gates at the church); I thought it was rather emotional (Alvin seeing his town destroyed) and humouress (Alvin and Jeanette working together; they make a good team, I must say; they are friends and nothing more!) How I came up with that part, I do not know! Lol. However, Alvin changing his clothes worked for both plot and story purposes for he had to get into the church grounds somehow without being recognized and the note from Rupert was in his jeans pocket, so when Brittany asked "proof", Alvin couldn't show it to her. The only part I had planned was the Alvin/Brittany confrontation 9Although some of that was made up as well.).**

**The main pint of this chapter was to get Alvin to try and persuade Brittany not to marry Rupert. It was also to show the psychological problems Rupert has inflicted upon Brittany from the time he has spent with her from the years of abuse and pain. Brittany is confused for she loves Alvin but she convinces herself she loves Rupert for when Alvin was gone, she had to fill the hole in her heart. More on this issue will be revealed later on in the story.**

**I would like to thank "Amon23" for suggesting the lyrics used in this chapter.**

**So you all think we're reaching the end, huh? Not yet people! We still have much more to explorer before the climactic chapters which will, I have a feeling, leave you just feeling...emotional.**

**So, what is to happen next? What Alvin do, now that Brittany is not listening to him and not believing a word he says against Rupert? What will he do? What do you think will happen? What do you **_**want**_** to happen? Let me know in a review!**

**Reviews will be welcomed with open arms! All reviews will be coupled with other reviews and will be ensured that not one will go lonely on Valentine's Day! So send them, please. Thank you. :)**

**Before you go, I left an UPDATE A/N for my other "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfic story "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes". Soto find out what is going on with that story go to the link below! Don't forget to leave a review:**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/4213505/30/Alvin_And_The_Chipmunks_2_The_Chipettes (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**I would also like to take this moment and wish you all a very happy Valentine's Day! May your day be filled with love and happiness with whomever you share it with! :)**

**Until next time, readers and reviewers, Happy Valentine's Day! :)**


	35. Says The Man With Some Gold Forged Plan

**A/N:**

* * *

**IMPROTANT: Please go back and read the previous chapter. I have edited and changed the chapter to correct a huge mistake (Like, what the hell happened to Theodore?). It's mainly the beginning that's altered; the rest of the chapter is kept the same. Thank you to reviewers who spotted out that big problem for me. :)**

* * *

**Go here to listen to the chapter's inspired song to really connect to the character of "Rupert" and to state of what is happening in the story:**

www. youtube. com/watch?v=7WEQLJUYb68 (Remove the gaps!)

* * *

**The update you've been waiting for is finally here! :D**

**Thanks are in order to all those who have reviewed this story so far. You guys are a continuing source of inspiration and motivation, keeping this going as far and long as possible. It's all thanks to you I am still here writing this thing. So, thank you. :)**

**Yeah, so I'm in the middle of some family drama crap and it's been stressing me a bit. I'm hoping it will all be resolved soon though. Gotta stay positive...**

**Sorry you've had to wait for over two months! I've been extremely busy with uni work, like assignments and I've just found time to write this huge thing up (Thank god) So, as I always do, I apologize for the overly longer than usual wait. And yes; I do hate these long month update things. Hopefully, when Easter and Summer break come, I will have enough time to update more often. So, please, don't be discouraged by these long awaited updates. Thank you for keeping with the story, even with these long waits! Your true fans! :)**

**Well there is some news that may interest you guys, actually, which concerns this fanfic story. To find out what it is, read the bottom A/N of this chapter once you have read this chapter. It's such great news. :)**

**We last left Alvin off leaving Brittany's tent, promising her and himself that he would save her. But now that he is at the church where she is to be wed to his ex-best friend, what will he do? Read and find out...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_To know  
To feel  
To play me once again  
Do you denote  
Do you not know  
I see you play the game  
Denote"_  
- Globus

"_Orchard Of Mines_" by Globus

**To Readers: Seriously, you have to listen to this song. It relates to the character of Rupert so perfectly. Plus, it is an EPIC song. :) Link is at the top.**

* * *

As Alvin left Brittany's pink tent and exited, the sun hitting his fur as he did so, the air blowing against his ears (Which usual stood up, but now), flat against his furry head, the sound of the people laughing and talking, emerging from behind the church that stood by the side of Alvin, the festival like sounds of tent vendors selling items that people would find most interested in, children screaming, shouting to their parents that they would want such an item but would never use it in the future, sounds of happy people having a happy time at this happy wedding...

But despite all the sounds. Despite the happy people talking, laughing, the happy children having a happy time and the sound of vendors selling items to said happy people, the loudest and strongest sound Alvin could hear was not any of them. It was the opposite of happy. It was different from the other sounds and so it stood out more. It was sad. It was the most different and saddest sound that Alvin had ever heard and it was coming from the tent he had just exited from.

Brittany crying her eyes out...

His Brittany...

Crying...

And it broke his heart, deeply...

But he would stop her tears from falling...

He would stop the heart-break

Stop...

Everything.

He would.

Alvin would.

Somehow...

Alvin knew that the only way to save Brittany, to stop her from doing the biggest mistake of her life, to stop her from marrying his ex-best friend, the monster that had screwed with Brittany's mind, making Alvin look like the bad guy and he the good guy, the guy Brittany loves, he would need proof of the accusations he so purposely aimed at Rupert.

And he had proof! He had all the evidence he would ever need! But, of course, it wasn't on his body. It wasn't in his tuxedo pants pockets, or in his tuxedo pockets on his front right breast, or anywhere else on his self. The threatening note, the one Rupert left Alvin to find in the hospital, was the proof, the evidence to show Brittany and everyone else that doubted his accusations, that Rupert was rotten all along, that he was the monster that had been controlling everyone and none of them noticed it.

It would put Rupert away, locked up in prison and to never be freed again (Well, that's what Alvin hoped his sentence would be). But he would get a sentence like that, would he not? I mean...he did unspeakable things. Rotten things. Monstrous things! He raped Brittany! Fucked with her head, screwed her up, beat her, abused her trust and love and...fuck him! And he beat Alvin's son to the point where it looked like he, Little Alvie, was going to die, there and then in Alvin's arms, as the rain feel from the clouds that loomed over head and Alvin kept him tight and whispered to him to hang on and not to let go and that he would save him and protect him and keep him safe and he...And Rupert did it to him! He almost killed him! If someone didn't go to prison for crime like that, Alvin would give up on the law, once and for all. Justice? Fuck no!

Alvin only needed that note to show the town, the world that Rupert was behind everything. That he was fucking with everyone's minds, every time he smiled that fake fucking smile of his, he would capture their soul and do as he wished to them. The note was the key to stopping everything; the wedding, the town, his family, everything! But it was gone and nowhere to be found.

Alvin started to panic as he searched for the one-hundredth time through his entire tuxedo outfit, hoping to feel the paper material. Of course, he was always disappointed when his search had ended. He knew he picked up in the hospital. He knew he placed it in his jeans pocket! He knew it was-

It hit him quick, fast, lightning speed. Of course! His "jeans" pocket! Not his tuxedo pocket! If the note was still in his jeans pocket that would mean it would be nowhere on Alvin, for he was currently wearing the smart clean tuxedo Jeanette had brought for him from the vendors at front, allowing Alvin to enter unnoticed by security. That would mean the note was...off the church grounds, outside, further along the street, behind a tree where he hid all of his clothes before slipping into his new tuxedo.

It was outside! It was still there! And all Alvin had to do was go out and get it.

But Alvin stopped and remembered how difficult to enter the church grounds; if it wasn't for Jeanette and her Oscar nominated acting performance, tricking the security guard to look for her son that was "lost" somewhere among the many vendors, Alvin would not have been able to enter in the first place.

It sounded logical and sounded like the only way Alvin could exit to get his clothes. After all, he would also need another diversion in order to re-enter the church grounds (He had to show the note to Brittany, of course), and Jeanette was ideal for the job.

After making sure his fur on his head was more than presentable and totally unnoticed to anyone who may know his appearance, Alvin walked back along the side of the church, back in the direction of the many tented-vendors, selling god knows what to people (These people were stupid enough to buy this bulshit, as well!). The sounds of the happy adults, laughing children, and screaming vendors rose in volume and intensity.

Soon, Alvin was back among the tents, making himself back into the crowd of people that swarmed the place. It had gotten a lot busier and a lot nosier, Alvin noted as he kept his head down from any spotting eyes. The increase in people could be due to the fact that time was ever moving on, which meant the remaining amount of time Alvin had was decreasing by the second, his chances of stopping the wedding, slipping ever away from his claws.

The sound of that stupid TV advert for Brittany's and Rupert's wedding was still playing on ("They had the best of times, they were the best of friends, loved each other since they laid eyes on each other, this is the happy tale of Rupert Mogouhan and Brittany Miller's love...", the TV announcement voice said), the amount of people watching increased in size. Alvin wanted to punch every one of them, but resisted the urge; he had to focus! He had to find Jeanette! It was the reason he was back among this crowd of people; to find Jeanette so he could get his clothes back from outside and then re-enter to show Brittany the proof of Rupert's monstrous ways. He had to find her and quick.

But finding Jeanette amongst these people, amongst these people that were always happy, could take Alvin forever and he just didn't have that much amount of time necessary for the job. If only Alvin had told Jeanette a meeting point, a place amongst the church grounds so either could meet up and converse with one another if chose to be. However, such a thing would look to suspicious to wondering eyes and Alvin could do without the attention. But still, he needed her now more than ever.

But wait! Alvin was forgetting one important person! A person that was still on his side and had been since he had finally reunited with them, helping Alvin every step of the way How the hell could he forget his own brother? How could he forget-

CRASH!

Alvin fell with a loud "UMPH!" to the ground, the noise emitting from his mouth from being hit in the stomach so hard. Luckily for himself, his head did not hit the ground as well (He saved stopped that from happening with sheer force, not wanting to be knocked out in such a busy place). Alvin was about to stand up and shout "Why don't you watch where you're going?" (Even though Alvin was the one who slammed into them without looking), but decided against when he heard a surprised and concerned voice:

"Alvin? Is that you?"

- Theodore! Alvin knew that voice from anywhere; it was Theodore, his youngest brother. Alvin opened his eyes upon hearing the voice of his concerned and excited brother, Alvin's eyes smiling up at him. Theodore was crouching down, looking onto Alvin's face, concerned. Of course! Alvin had Theodore to help him! Theodore would always help Alvin; they were brothers...

"Theodore..."

Theodore gave his paw out to Alvin, offering to help him up. Alvin took the offer and both rose as Theodore supported Alvin to his feet.

"Are you OK, Alvin?" Theodore asked in a hushed voice, obviously remembering what Alvin had told him before they parted.

"I'm fine, Theo," Alvin replied as he brushed himself off. He looked back at Theodore and noticed that Theodore, like himself, was wearing a tuxedo. Theodore's tuxedo had all the same features as Alvin's tuxedo, except Theodore's bow-tie was green, not red. His head fur was combed back, making him look slick and sharp. He looked really grown up and nothing like the chubby little chipmunk he remembered him as.

"Sorry for bumping into you and all," Theodore said looking apologetic, rubbing the back of his head all embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a reddish color. Alvin smiled.

"That's OK, bro," Alvin said in a reassuring voice, swashing his paw in a "forget-about-it" gesture. "Actually, I'm kinda happy you did bump into me,"

At this being said, Theodore looked to Alvin with a confused expression on his furry face, one eyebrow raised at the comment.

No wanting to be spotted by any unwanted watching eyes and not wanting to cause a scene and stand out from the ocean of people, Alvin, silently, without a word, pulled Theodore off to the side, away from the tents and near the church, enabling for both to converse in a somewhat more private location.

"I need your help, Theo," Alvin explained, causing some of Theodore's confused expression to vanish. "I need to get back out of the church grounds..."

"But how did you get onto the church grounds in the first place?" Theodore asked and it seemed to Alvin that he had been curious about this since bumping into Alvin, but now on their own and away from the crowd of people, found it appropriate to bring up the subject. "How come you're wearing that tuxedo?" Theodore gestured to the clean pressed tuxedo Alvin was wearing. "And where are the clothes you were wearing before?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Alvin slightly exclaimed, but not too loudly to cause any attention. "I need your help so I can get back out of the church grounds and outside to retrieve my clothes,"

"Why would you want to do that?" Theodore asked, not seeing Alvin's logic at all.

"Because in my jeans pocket is a threatening note from Rupert," Alvin explained to Theodore, hoping he would remember the note Alvin had gave him to read. Fortunately, he did remember (This saved Alvin a lot of wasted time explaining the whole situation). "And I need to show it to Brittany, so she'll see I was right along; that Rupert is a monster,"

"Oh," Theodore replied, not looking shocked, determined to help Alvin or...none of what Alvin expected, really. "So, you want me to help you?"

Alvin was taken aback from this being said. "Well...yes, actually," he said. "Don't you want to help me, Theo?"

"Oh no, I do!" Theodore replied with determination (The reaction Alvin, originally, expected from his little brother). "It's just...well... I'm still looking for my kids,"

Alvin already knew where this conversation was going. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that was happy to have bumped into his brother. And, although Alvin wanted to help his bother out and find both Little Joseph and Suzie, his niece and nephew, Alvin just didn't have the time – it was ticking and tocking by ever so quickly and the more time he spent looking for his young relatives, the less time remained for him to convince Brittany to not marry Rupert. He wanted to help...but he just couldn't do it on this particular moment.

Alvin was about to open his mouth and tell Theodore the news that would disappoint him deeply, but he stopped suddenly, as a thought struck him in centre of his mind. _Why should Theodore help you, if you won't help him? Aren't you his brother? Don't brothers help each other out when their in need of help? If you don't help Theodore, all that you are Alvin Seville, is a big hypocrite._

Was that Bucky and Gina, the two wacky squirrels Alvin had met what felt like years ago in his old house? Were they just talking to him in his head? But that couldn't be right? How could they be talking in his head? They were real...are real! But, Bucky did disappear when Alvin had spoken to him in that prison ceil when Alvin got banged up. Were they even real in the first place?

Whether the squirrels had existed or not, they were right at what they had told him; he would be a hypocrite if he denied helping his brother, if he denied him in his time of need. After all, brother's always help each other out! And it was Alvin's duty to help Theodore.

And maybe, this could be a good thing for Alvin as well. Perhaps Alvin could use Suzie or Joseph as a distraction so he could...but no – that wouldn't be right. Alvin shouldn't use this situation as a means for his advantage, as means for him to get off the church grounds, as a means to prove how right he is. The only gain Alvin should have is the happy satisfaction that he had helped his brother. That's all.

"And you want me to help you look for them?" Alvin asked as he sighed deeply, knowing the answer before Theodore could say:

"Well...if you wouldn't mind..." Alvin looked back at Theodore and saw desperation in his brother's eyes. Alvin discovered that he didn't mind at all.

"Of course not, bro," Alvin answered as he put a paw to his brother's shoulder.

"It's just that," Theodore started in a sad voice, his eyes looking to the grassy ground that his and Alvin's feet were standing upon. "I haven't seen kids for a very long time and...I did tell you wanted to see them again, remember?"

Yes, Alvin did remember. Theodore told him on many occasions of how much he missed his children; when standing outside of the hospital in the middle of the night, when Theodore had bailed Alvin out of prison, outside the church gates just minutes ago...Theodore told him, reminded him of how much he missed his kids. And Alvin never forgot. For he missed his own. He missed Little Alvie, dearly.

Little Alvie!

Shit!

How could he forget?

Damn it, how could he forget his own son!

It was one of the reasons he came here in the first place; to save his son!

Rupert had kidnapped his son from the hospital!

And if that never had happened, Alvin wouldn't be here in first place. It was the reason he was here!

Fuck, shit, god-damn it!

"I just wanna see them again, that's all..." Theodore whimpered in a small voice. With Alvin's own yearning to his own son, he grabbed Theodore and pulled him into a comforting brotherly hug.

"I know, bro," Alvin whispered into his brother's ear that lay flat against his head. "I miss my kid, too," Theodore started to cry as Alvin stroked the fur on the back of his brother's head, "Shh"-ing him in hushed tones.

"It's OK, Theo. I'll help you find 'em," Alvin said in a determined voice as he pulled away from the hug, trying to look Theodore in the eyes. When Theodore's crying was nothing but sniffles, his self composed (or as much as he could be), he finally looked Alvin in the eye and said:

"Thanks, Alvin," Theodore wiped the remaining tears that fell down his furry cheeks. "You're an awesome brother," Alvin smiled, rather smugly, but friendly as well.

"And don't you forget it!" Alvin said in a proud voice, loudly to Theo (Even though he was right in front of him).

Theodore rolled his eyes. "I don't think I can; you always say it all the time,"

"I just tell the truth, bro,"

Theodore laughed at this. "Whatever you say, Alvin,"

Alvin ignored this comment. "Come on," he said as he looked out to the ocean of people that walked amongst the tents that surrounded the church. "We gotta go find your kids,"

Theodore too looked out to all the people, and as Alvin looked back to help, Alvin saw Theodore, physically, gulp. Of course, he was probably worried for his children's safety and worried about where they could be amongst all those people and whether they were hurt or not or if they had been taken by a stranger or...Little Alvie, my son...

Theodore turned to Alvin and nodded, worry evident on his face. "Yeah, let's go,"

And just as both walked in between the people, joining the ocean and being taken by the current, Alvin was sure he saw the slightest bit of determination register on Theodore's face...

* * *

As both brothers walked amongst the sea of people, Alvin asked Theodore the most obvious of question when it came to looking for "someone" or "something"; if he knew where they would, probably, be, who, if anyone, would be with them, or as simple as where had already searched.

Theodore answered all questions rather quickly, with, if Alvin wasn't mistaken, a little bit of anger (Theodore's anger could be due to Theodore thinking that by Alvin asking obvious questions to him, Theodore would assume that Alvin thought him an idiot). After answering all questions to Alvin, he reassured his brother that the questions did not, in any way, shape or form, question his intelligence. Theodore calmed, immensely so after this being said.

According to Theodore, the first place he had searched was inside the church itself, thinking they would be sitting inside with their mother, his wife, Eleanor (He also assumed that Eleanor would be looking after the kids, as well). Alvin agreed on his logic. He then went to look between all the tents, thinking Eleanor would allow the children to look at all the tents, seeing what the vendors would be selling. After twenty minutes of searching in almost every single tent, Theodore gave up. He then started to wonder in between tents, hopping he would find someone he would recognize. And that was when he bumped into Alvin...

It seemed to Alvin that his brother had done everything he would have done in his situation; he would look in all the typical places and then the whole location. No wonder Theodore was so down; he just couldn't find his children, no matter where he looked. All of a sudden, Alvin's thoughts turned and deluged onto his own son. He thought where he could possibly be right now, whether he was here somewhere between the sea of people, whether Rupert had him away or if he was being punished by the hands of the monster at this very second and if he missed his own, real, fath-

"I'm gonna assume you got your tuxedo at the same place I got mine?" a questionable voice asked from far away. Alvin shock his head, returning to the real world and away from his worried thoughts on "chance" and "what if" and "what could be happening right now".

"Huh?" he asked as he looked at Theodore, who gestured to the right of them. Alvin looked in the direction of Theodore's gesture and saw a tent that was selling tuxedos, en trying them on and looking in the mirror, seeing how "good" they looked.

"You brought your tuxedo from that vendor, right?" Theodore asked, wanting for confirmation.

"Well," Alvin started, once he knew what he was being asked. "not exactly,"

Theodore looked perplexed. "You see, I didn't buy the tuxedo," Alvin elaborated at the seeing the expression upon Theodore's face. "Jeanette, did,"

And there it was; the answer they were both looking for. The person that could lead them to Theodore's kids, the person that could help Alvin to get his clothes...

"Jeanette," Alvin muttered.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"Jeanette, Theodore!" Alvin said loudly (He quietened down when he realized some people were looking there way; he didn't want any attention at all). "She could help us find your kids," he continued to explain so Theodore could properly understand. "And..."

"_If you shall ever need me, I will be standing near the tent selling hats. It's the tent far off to the right, the one next to the church in green and blue stripes..."_

"I know where she is..."

And with that, both Alvin and Theodore were off (With Alvin in front), walking quickly, head down, in the direction of a green and blue stripped tent.

Two minutes later, both Alvin and Theodore were at the location Jeanette had told Alvin where he could find her. Before Theodore could look to find his children, he heard two high pitched voices scream in excitement "Daddy!" and he fell to the ground with two small chipmunk children around his belly, hugging him tightly.

It was evident to Alvin that both Little Joseph and Suzie had both missed their father, equally well. The same could be said for Theodore who missed his children just as much as they missed him. Theodore was laughing and rolling about on the ground, obviously overjoyed to have his kids in his arms once more.

Alvin laughed at the exchange between father and children, his heart warming to the scene before his eyes; it had been awhile since he saw a scene so... heart-warming. Thank god for children. He allowed the exchange to continue as he let his eyes wonder.

Yes, they were all standing near a blue and green striped tent-vendor that sold the most peculiar hats Alvin had ever seen. Some of the hats were (And Alvin was sure) crafted out of metal and plastic and raw material. Some hats had a small TV that was down in front, so the person wearing the hat could always watch TV if they wished. Some hats had speakers that played out music. And every single hat wore (Either stitched in or imprinted) the message:

"TO THE HAPPY COUPLE, RUPERT & BRITTANY!"

It made Alvin's stomach lurch with sickness. Seeing the hats at first, Alvin thought he had lost his kind. It wasn't until he remembered that he was in the future that his fast beating heart, slowed down to a steady pace (I guess spending so much time in the future, Alvin had forgotten that he was in the future.)

The church that sold hats was saturated near the right of the church, rather far off and away from the other tents. It was almost hidden from the rest of the tents, the church and trees blocking its view from others (Alvin could see why Theodore had a hard time finding this place). Why a tent was in place where no-one could find it, Alvin had no idea (Obviously, the layout of the tents was not very well done!).

"How did it go, Alvin?" a familiar intellectual voice asked. Alvin turned his head and saw Jeanette, walking closer to him in her fabulous purple bride's maid outfit, an anxious expression on her face. "Is the wedding off?"

Alvin sighed. He put his paws into his tuxedo pockets and kicked the ground, but nothing in particular. "What do you think, Jeanette?"

Jeanette too sighed, upon seeing Alvin's reaction to her question. "Would I be correct in saying 'no'?"

"You would, yes," Alvin asked in a deflated voice, his head to the ground, hearing Theodore talking to his children.

"You have to keep trying, Alvin," Jeanette said in a firm voice.

"Don't you think I know that, Jeanette?" Alvin spat back, more angry than he intended his reply to be. Jeanette remained quiet as Alvin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette," Alvin apologized as he looked up away from his feet and to her face. "I've just been very emotional at the whole situation and..."

"It's OK, Alvin," Jeanette replied, smiling reassuringly. "I understand, but you have to keep on trying to get Brittany to see sense. You're the only one that can do it..."

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked, a thought striking his head. "What about you? Have you tried to convince her not to marry Rupert?"

Jeanette laughed lightly. "No, but I don't think Brittany ever takes in anything I say. It's like we speak different languages or something, so I highly doubt she would listen to me. It has to be you, Alvin. You can do it..."

"I don't know anymore..." Alvin said as he turned to face the trees that stood growing next to the church to the left. He could just about see the tip end of Brittany's pink tent in the far distance. "I'm beginning to think she is lost to us..."

"Alvin, you can't think that!"

"I know!" Alvin retorted, turning back to face Jeanette, tears sparkling by the sides of his eyes, refusing to fall. "And I try not to think that, cause I have to keep going on. And I'm still determined; my will is strong to save her. But...I still think we have lost her..."

Alvin turned away from Jeanette's face and back to the pink tent where Brittany was currently occupied in. She was there, right there, but, at the same time, she wasn't. Like, she was lost, but Alvin knew where she was, but she didn't want to be found.

Fuck.

"Speaking of lost," Came Theodore's voice, which was filled with joy and curiosity. "Where is your mother?" (Obviously, the answer was directed at Theodore's children).

"I don't know," answered the voice of Little Suzie. "She just went off,"

"She left a few minutes ago, actually," Jeanette interjected, obviously over hearing the conversation that involved her sister's current location. "She said she had 'Something to deal with' and asked if I could look after her children. I gladly accepted, though it doesn't make it any easier seeing how I have to look after my own son at the same time,"

Own son? What the heck is Jeanette talking about? She doesn't have to look after-

Charles!

But, Alvin didn't see him when he arrived at this tent; where is he?

"Though, saying that," Jeanette continued. "She did look after Charles and her own children when I was away at the hospital, closing up..."

Alvin turned his head to look at the tent once more. A tree stood close by, growing right next to the tent, and under the shadows of the tree's branches, a young boy of no older than ten or eleven. A chipmunk boy with glasses...

Alvin walked over to the tree and, he too, emerged into the dark shadows of the tree. He was completely in shadow, almost cut off from the rest of the world.

"Hi Charles," Alvin greeted in a friendly attitude.

Charles, however, who was furiously engrossed with the book he held between his furry paws, sitting up beneath the tree bark, resting his back against the tree, his head behind the book, did not reply in greeting. He merely turned the page of the book he was reading, as if Alvin wasn't even there.

"How are you doing today?" Alvin attempted to strike a conversation from the mysterious and reserved child. Nothing.

"Are you excited about your Aunt getting married?" Again, it was a mediocre attempt, but any attempt was better than nothing. But it seemed Alvin could have saved his breathe, for the chipmunk boy just coughed and continued reading. Maybe that was it? Interest in his reading...

"So, what are you reading?" Alvin hoped for god that he would at least get some sort acknowledgment that Charles was actually listening or aware that Alvin was talking to him.

"Go away," the boy said in a dark voice that obviously said what he meant. It was a rude response, but a response nonetheless, and Alvin was happy with that.

"I don't think I've ever read that book," Alvin laughed, lightly, an attempt to brighten the mood. His attempt went south when Charles shot him a dark glare.

"Go away, now," the chipmunk boy repeated, but in a more dangerous voice.

The boy was dark. He held a dark aurora to him that Alvin couldn't place. Perhaps that dark aurora was replaced by loneliness and hurt...pain...sadness. That happens sometimes; when a person doesn't want to feel such emotions, they will block everything and everyone away so they don't have to feel that way again. But, at the cost of another emotion taking over; anger.

But despite all that, Alvin, rather bravely (or stupidly) said:

"'Go away, now,'? Is that the sequel to 'Go away'?"

"Go away, Alvin!"

He didn't; Alvin didn't go away. He did the opposite; he stood right where he was. For, not out of choice, but rather cause he couldn't move at all. Shock took over his body, quickly; his hearty raced, his paws started to sweat and his mouth became dry.

Charles knew. He knew who he really was, his real identity.

"How?" Alvin finally asked in a hoarse voice, once he found his voice that had been lost. "How did you know?"

Charles, finally, looked up to Alvin and gave him and almost offended look. "Please, Alvin," he started in a voice that sounded rather similar to his father; Simon. "I may be young, but not naive and stupid like my two cousins who will believe anything you tell them. I knew who you was since I first met you,"

Alvin was surprised; he had no idea Charles knew so much about him, how he knew who he was on first meeting. But, maybe Alvin shouldn't be so surprised; after all, this boy is the son of his brother, Simon Seville, so his vast intelligence should be of no surprise, really.

"But, how did you _know_?" Alvin asked, stressing on the last word.

"You don't need any information to that question..." Charles replied as he who put the book up so that it was completely covering his face and voice, cutting Alvin off, completely.

"Charles..." Alvin started as he bended down (His body could finally move!) so that he was on a level with his nephew. "Please tell me. I just want to understand how you knew, why you're so cut off with everyone. I just want to understand and, if possible, help you," Alvin put a paw on Charles's knee, but was shoved away, almost instantly.

The boy slammed his book shut, revealed an angry expression on his face (But, it was...different from the others Alvin had received from the boy. Was that...sadness? Hurt? Pain), stood up and said loudly:

"I have to leave, now," And walked in the direction of the trees, away from the other tents and vendors, away from Alvin, his mother, and his uncle and two cousins.

"Charles!" Alvin shouted at his departing nephew, standing as he did so. "You can't run away from your problems forever!"

"Just let him cool down," Jeanette said in a calm voice, joining Alvin under the tree, placing a paw to his shoulder. "He gets like this from time to time,"

"Well, maybe he should stop being such a...a..."

"Jerk?" Jeanette suggested. "Be careful, Alvin. That's my son and your nephew you're talking about,"

"I know," Alvin said, as he sighed deeply and looked to the ground. "He just...doesn't want to interact with anyone and it kinda pisses me off,"

Jeanette laughed. "His personality traits sound a lot like you...well, how you used to be back then,"

"Please, don't even say that, Jeanette," Alvin said as he looked back up and to the trees not noticing him Charles anywhere. "His gone,"

"He'll be back," Jeanette said in a reassuring voice. "For now, however, we have to come up with a plan to stop the wedding. Well, you stop the wedding, Alvin; I'll help,"

"Yeah," came the spoke up voice of Theodore. "Me too! I want to help stop the wedding as well!" Theodore's children sounded all so excited at their daddy'' voice ("What's going on, daddy? Is it a game we're playing?" Little Joseph asked).

"Come on, Alvin," Jeanette said as she pulled him in the direction of Theodore and his children, away from the tree and Charles, who was still walking further into the wood. "We need to come together and think..."

_But...Charles...he's out there somewhere on his own and alone and doesn't think anyone cares about him. What about Jeanette? This type of behaviour seems to be normal to her; her own kid walking off and not telling her where he was going on? Just moments ago, Theodore and I were worried sick about our own kids! And here, she is just letting him wonder off! I mean, what the fuck! Doesn't she carte about him? Isn't she worried for his safety? It didn't seem that way..._

_But...my main focus...I', losing it, cause it's there and Jeanette is on my side and Theodore and his children and...they wanna help me stop the wedding...stop everything. Their focussed on what is to be done, what has to be done! Their thinking about Brittany, the girl I love, who is lost and confused and brain-fucked by Rupert, the monster that has her in his clutches. And...time is running out and I'm doing a plan with my friends? What about saving her? What the hell happened to that? Not a lot of time left! Jeanette is right; we need to save her! That's why you came here, right?_

_But Charles; he needs someone now. His lost out there as well, and his alone and scared and is missing people and...I...oh god Simon...oh Dave...oh fuck..._

_But Brittany and she is lost and alone..._

_And so is Charles and he needs..._

_...me to save her and if I don't..._

_...then who will save that lost little boy?_

"We'll save her, Alvin," Jeanette said in a firm voice as she walked him closer to Theodore, who smiled at his brother. "You'll see, we will,"

"_Yeah we will.._." Alvin agreed as he thought in his head. Suddenly, Alvin let go of Jeanette's firm hand on his shoulders, turned around and ran in the direction of the trees, in the direction where Charles walked into.

Alvin was sucked in by the shadows of the trees, immediately. He started to walk when he realized no-one was following him. He could hear Jeanette's and Theodore's cries of "Alvin! Come back!" over and over again, but ignored them (He believed they would forgive him). Alvin searched all over the wood, but didn't spot a single fur from Charles's head.

It wasn't until Alvin emerged upon a few small tents around the back of the church (Alvin noticed Brittany's pink tent near-by) that Alvin finally noticed the small frame of Charles Seville. He was crouching on the ground by a tent, leaning in a bit and seemed to be listening to something that was going on between the two tents.

Alvin approached the boy as calmly as he could. When he stood behind him, he crouched to the ground, placed a paw on his nephew's shoulder and said:

"There you are. You shouldn't have ran off like that..." Charles turned around and put a paw to his lips and said "Shh,"

Alvin was insulted by being "Shh"-ed by a ten year old (His face clearly said it), but soon realized what Charles meant by the action; he could hear two people conversing between the two tents, right down the middle between the two that formed some sort of alleyway and he and Charles were right on the side at the end, so as not to be seen by the two people. Going by the sound of the voice, Alvin knew that one of the people were female and, whoever she was, she sounded rather angry...

"...and their gonna find out what you're like!" A familiar high pitched voice screamed. Alvin knew that voice...he was sure he had heard the same angry screaming directed at him once in his lifetime...not to long ago, in a matter of fact...who was it?

"Yeah?" replies the second voice, the male, who spoke in such a plain voice, but with an almost underlying emotion that was not heard on the surface but was heard underneath. Was it anger heard under the plain simple voice of the man? "And what am I like?"

"You're a monster!" And for some strange reason, Alvin knew who it was, suddenly. Maybe it had to do with the volume or the intensity of the voice? Or maybe it was the fact the voice screamed: "You're a monster!"? Whatever the reason maybe, Alvin knew who the voice belonged to; Brittany's sister, Eleanor Seville.

But, who was she talking to? And what the hell are they talking about? So far, Alvin wasn't one hundred percent what the context of the conversation contained, but he had a theory. For who else had he called a "monster" TO? Who else had he referred as a "monster? Who is the monster that now had his son captured somewhere? Who is the monster that had mind-fucked Brittany, the girl he saw himself marrying one day, but was now, today, marrying the monster in question? Who else had convinced everyone in town of what a good-happy guy, he really isn't? Who is the fucking monster Alvin wants to kill with his bare hands!

Rupert Moughan.

_It had to be him. And if it was him, that would have meant that Eleanor...no! What...she knew? She knows he's a monster? She does? When? How? Why didn't she tell me? Oh, yeah...she hated me. No, she still hates me and thinks I beat Brittany. But still, she knows and, if my theory is correct, she's calling Rupert out, telling him that he's-_

"I've seen the bruises on Brittany's body," Eleanor says in a fierce voice, Alvin imagining seeing her cross her arms. "I saw them when I was helping her dress!"

_Yes! She did know! She does! She knew all this time...all this time what kind of a man Rupert is. And maybe I wasn't the only one...maybe she knew longer than I? But Jeanette said when she spoke to me..._

""_What about you? Have you tried to convince her not to marry Rupert?"_

_Jeanette laughed lightly. "No, but I don't think Brittany ever takes in anything I say.""_

_That's right. Maybe Jeanette never tried to convince Brittany not to marry Rupert...but that doesn't mean Eleanor has never tried. Maybe she has on occasions? Maybe she had been trying to tell her over all these years, but Brittany, thinking that she is deeply in love with him, thinking he is in love with her, ignored her sister's warnings..._

_And now that I think about it, Eleanor did show signs that she never trusted Rupert, even went my true identity was unknown to her and I was going under the fake name of "Niavl"..._

"_"Oh, come now," Eleanor said her voice rising a bit. "He could die any minute," Alvin could tell Eleanor was trying to get a reaction out from the thing, but it just stood there and sniffed the air, unaffected."_

_Yes, and if I remember straight, Eleanor even looked at Rupert with a disgusted look. She had her suspicions and, apparently, when she helped dress Brittany and saw the bruises on her back, it was like a confirmation at what she suspected! Oh, fuck yeah, Eleanor!_

Alvin heard a kerfuffle from Rupert, around the corner, causing him, Alvin, to come back to reality and to focus on what was happening at hand.

"She feel," Rupert replied, simply, Alvin hearing the shuffle of feet in the mud. "My wife-to-be is a klutz,"

And Alvin knew that was a lie. If any out of the three chipette sisters, it was Jeanette who was the klutz of the three - not Brittany. Apparently, Alvin who wasn't the only one thinking this...

"That's a lie and you know it!" Eleanor screamed back, a foot hitting mud being heard.

"It's the truth," Rupert replied in an oh-so over the top calm voice that made Alvin squeeze his fist into t tight fist. "My wife is clumsy,"

"She won't be your wife not unless I have something to say about it!" Eleanor replies in a fierce determined voice. Was she too trying to stop the wedding? It sounded that way...

"Go ahead!" And Rupert's voice is no longer calm and polite; it's darker, edgier, angrier...fiercer. Like a strength he's holding back but is still deep within him, like a monster behind bars. "Go and tell everyone! Who do you think they'll believe? Her loving future husband with a respectable amount of friends and a good reputation or her poor drunken-ass sister who uses her body for money like the slut she is!"

There is a loud "SLAP!" that echoes around the tents surrounding Alvin, Charles and the others. A silence lingers on for a while where nothing particular happens (or said). Then the movement of feet is heard, the wind blows between Alvin's ears, the sun hitting his fur, nice warm, and a dark, flirtatious voice says:

"You're feisty," It's Rupert. "I always did like you,"

"You shut your mouth!" Eleanor retorted in a disgusted voice. Alvin had no idea the proximity between Eleanor and Rupert, but he guessed that, at this stage in the conversation, Rupert was attempting to get closer to Eleanor, for he could hear the movement of feet in mud. "You're trying to flirt with me when you're marrying my sister? You are a monster, Rupert! And I don't care what you say; I'm going to tell everyone!"

Alvin wanted to cheer and root Eleanor on. He wanted to go around the corner and tell her that he was on her side, whether she liked it or not. He wanted to show that she was not alone in this battle. But, somehow, he kept his mouth shut, stayed still and resisted the urge. He listened on...

"You're only angry because your weakling of a husband, Theodore, is no longer with you," Rupert replied in a sadistic voice, Alvin just able to pick up on the nasty chuckling.

There's another silence between the two. Birds sing in the trees near-by, the sound from the tents at front, making its way to Alvin's ears. Alvin feels something fidget in front of him. He looks down and sees Charles holding onto his knee's with his paws, shaking little.

Upon seeing his nephew in, what appears to be fear, Alvin places a paw on his shoulder for comfort. Charles, as if on instinct, pulls away from the touch. Alvin sighed as the conversation progressed further...

"You shut up about Theo!" Eleanor said in a quiet, yet dangerous and dark, warning voice, Alvin, again, just being able to hear what had been said. "His more loving and caring then you'll ever be, you monster!"

Alvin heard more movement from behind the corner, feels one of the tents move, sees it, physically, move, jolts and hears a banging sound, an outcry from Eleanor...his heart is beating a million miles a minute! If he even tries anything...if even tried to hurt Eleanor...

"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep that little mouth of yours shut," Rupert says in an equally dangerous voice.

"And if I don't?" Eleanor replies with a little less volume in her voice.

"Then Theo will have a little...accident..." Alvin hears Eleanor gasp.

"You wouldn't!" Eleanor asks the exact same thing Alvin is thinking. And he wouldn't...would he? He couldn't kill...I...no...

The sound of a safety latch on a gun is heard. Alvin freezes.

"I will," Rupert replies in a dark, silky voice, that left room for no doubt what so ever. "Now, you're going to be a good little girl and shut the fuck up. OK, darling?"

There is no response from Eleanor. Alvin assumes she nods to Rupert's demand.

"Good," Rupert replies, obviously happy at the submission from his soon to be sister-in-law. "Now, give me a little kiss?"

Again, Alvin hears nothing...and that scares him most of all. For if there is not a sound out from Eleanor, one of the toughest girls he knows from his childhood didn't even protest or scream or reject or anything, then the situation, both the conversation and plan to stop the wedding, looked bad. If Eleanor wasn't replying in anyway, it could only mean one thing; sh was scared.

Fuck.

"I'll be seeing around, Ellie, darling," Alvin hears the sound of footsteps approaching in the direction he and Charles were currently in. He stood up quickly and ushered Charles to follow him. But Charles did not move or budge, no matter how much Alvin tried.

"Come on, Charles!" Alvin pleaded as he tried to pull on the boy's arm to make him move, but to no avail. "We have to hide! Rupert's coming! Charles!"

But he still did not budge. Alvin couldn't leave him sitting here and be found but Rupert, but then he too didn't want to be found out by Rupert, who would surely kill him if he knew Alvin had listened on the conversation between himself and Eleanor. And Alvin needed to speak to Eleanor, to ask her questions and..he just couldn't do that, he couldn't...

"Charles," Alvin was begging now, in a whispered voice. "If you don't want Rupert to find you, you'll follow me, now, otherwise, he'll find you and...I don't know what he'll..."

"Daddy?" Alvin heard Charles whisper in a quiet voice. "Daddy...no..."

What the hell was he on about? Who was he talking to? Didn't he even hear Alvin's voice? Didn't hear anything he had been telling him? Had he heard nothing?

"We have to go now-" But time was already up. Alvin had just about seen Rupert emerge from the tents, just in time for Alvin to hide around the tent, unseen and undetected by the monster. Charles on the other hand...

"Charles?" Rupert said in a questionable voice. "What are you doing all the way out here crouching on the ground? Your mother must be worried sick..."

"Daddy," Charles repeated in the same small vulnerable voice. "Don't shout at mommy. Don't hit her, please, no..."

"Yes, Charles, your mommy," Rupert said in a calm voice, but Alvin knew it to be a voice that was trying to get something it really wanted to know. "Where is your mommy, now?"

Alvin heard Charles hiccup. He had no idea what was going on now, for it was quiet.

"Ah, I see," Rupert replied. "Well, I think I will take you back to her. I am sure she is missing you very much,"

There was another long silence. After a few seconds, Alvin heard footsteps, heavy and light. He assumed they were both walking away, Rupert, hopefully, taking Charles back to Jeanette. Alvin made a note that he would check to see of Charles location once he had a word with Eleanor.

Soon, Rupert's voice and the sounds of their footsteps, faded. Alvin was sure they were gone. He put his head around the corner to check if the close was clear; it was. Now was his time to talk to Eleanor...

Alvin walked out and then around the corner again, making his way down the alley-way like section between the two tents, where he knew he would find Eleanor standing.

When she spotted him, she gasped.

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked in a confused voice which quickly turned to anger. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing here, asshole?" Well, at least she sounded like Eleanor again and wasn't quiet. "I thought I told you not to show your face at the wedding!"

"Yeah," Alvin replied, as he put his paws in his tuxedo pants pockets. "I remember you telling me that a few times. You look nice, Eleanor,"

And she did. She looked more than nice; she was beautiful. And even though the closeness of the tents caused poor lighting and little sunlight, Alvin could still tell of beauty in appearance. Eleanor's bride's maid dress was a lovely green color. It was long, big and patterned in beautiful flowers all over. He hair, usually in a pigtails, was long and curly, passing her shoulder blades at the back. To it top off, she wore red lipstick as red as rose. Yes, she did look beautiful.

"Cut the bullshit, Alvin," Eleanor replied and she walked closer in her high hells. "This isn't the time or place for your nonsense. I need to get back to the wedding..."

Alvin laughed a little. "It sounds like you're the one talking nonsense, Eleanor,"

Alvin knew he shouldn't have said a thing to her for it only made her mad, and by seeing the expression on her face, she was really angry. But, it had to be done. Pissing her off was the only way to talk about what he had just over heard.

"What the fuck are you talking about, dickhead?" Eleanor asked in a furious voice. "You're wasting my time! I need to get back so I can wish the happy couple-"

Alvin burst out laughing now. He held on to his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. Eleanor, on the other hand, didn't see anything amusing...

"Why are you laughing, you fucking asshole!" Eleanor practically screamed at him. "Stop laughing and get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry," Alvin said, his laughter stopping, holding onto his stomach as he looked back at Eleanor. "It's just, you really are talking some bullshit there,"

"What are you-!"

"I overheard what you said to Rupert," And Alvin said it so calmly and plainly, that it made it all that more, revealing. And even though Eleanor had been screaming and Alvin spoke in a lower volume than her, she was still able to hear his words 9Which shocked him for he thought he wouldn't have been heard at all).

Both were silent for a few seconds, in which time, Alvin saw the shocked expression take over her face.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't know what Alvin was talking about, her expression becoming one of composer.

"I overhead you talking to Rupert," Alvin elaborated, steeping closer. "I heard you telling him how you found the bruises on Brittany's back, how you knew he had caused the bruises, how he was a monster and you was going to tell everyone; I heard it all, Eleanor,"

Alvin excepted Eleanor to shout and scream and to punch him or something like that, but he was pleasantly surprised when she didn't and did the opposite.

"You didn't hear anything," Eleanor replied in a quiet voice, her eyes averting Alvin's face.

"What?" Alvin asked confused. "But I'm trying to tell you that I'm on your side, Eleanor. That I've been trying to stop the wedding cause I too know the nature of Rupert, of how mean and horrible he can be...how evil he can be. Trust me, I know,"

"I don't think you do, ass-wipe" Eleanor replied in a angry voice, as if angry at what Alvin was telling her. Alvin sighed as he too looked to the ground.

"He beat my son," Alvin said in a quiet voice, but without enough volume for Eleanor to hear. He looked up and saw her shocked and confused face.

"You're son?" She asked, completely bewillded at what Alvin was confessing. "What the hell do you-?"

"There's no time for this!" Alvin exclaimed, remembering that he was on a time schedule and that he had already wasted enough valuable time standing and talking. "Just come with me and we'll go and tell everyone everything we know. We can put a stop to this..."

"No, we can't," Eleanor said in a deflated voice.

"But we can," Alvin encouraged, as he put his two paws on Eleanor's shoulders. "If you just-"

"NO!" Eleanor pushed Alvin, forcefully, who, didn't see the push coming and fell off guard, hit the muddy ground, hard. He felt pain rise up his left leg, but tried to ignore it.

"Don't you get, dickward?" Eleanor asked, her voice filled with exasperation and anger. "He's won; Rupert's fucking won," She held onto the tent beside her; she almost looked like she was about to be sick.

"After all this time, all this time fighting for her, telling her to not marry him that he was bad news and that she would end up regretting it. After continuing fighting against that asshole, telling him how he wouldn't get away with what he was doing, that I would save my sister. After all fucking that, and I get this! I loose and he wins and that's the end of it!"

Eleanor's eyes are sparkling now, which is a first cause Alvin had never seen tears on Eleanor's face.

"So don't you tell me 'we can' when it's fucking obvious that we can't!" Eleanor screams as she stands over him, a shaky claw pointed at him. "This battle is over. This war is over," She lowers her clawed hand.

"He's won and I failed my sister. I promised to look after her once you fell into that coma, Alvin. I guess I just wasn't strong enough,"

Eleanor starts to move, away from Alvin and out of the darkened alleyway and out into the sunlight, sunlight that did not show happiness or hope, but sadness and despair.

"Give up, Alvin," Eleanor said strongly as she walked away. ""It's too late to save her. I've lost and so will you. Stop wasting your time and leave...leave forever and don't come back,"

And with that final request/demand, Eleanor was gone, leaving Alvin in the muddy dirt on the ground.

Perhaps Eleanor had a point. Alvin stayed on the ground, feeling the earth on his clothes.

Perhaps the best thing to do, to avoid further hart-ache, was to give up. He liked the feeling of staying still, not doing anything at all...sleeping, eye-lids heavy...

Perhaps fighting all the time had made Eleanor tired, fighting for her sister all these years. Yes, to sleep and stay asleep...to not feel anymore, to not feel heart-ache...nothing!

Perhaps she had finally given up on hope and her determination had vanished over previous years. Alvin closed his eyes at last...

_Perhaps..._

_But..._

That didn't mean Alvin was going to listen to her. Alvin opened his eyes...

Maybe Eleanor had a point, but it didn't mean Alvin was going to listen to her. He felt his body move, bit by bit, little by little, muscles reawakening...

Maybe this was all a waste of time, but Alvin wasn't going to let that stop him; Brittany was worth every second wasted. And he leaned up and was in a sitting position and his heart was beating fast and he felt...alive.

And he would save her! He would stop this wedding, even if it killed him! He was standing, his eyes a little like a flame, a flame of determination that would never distinguish no matter how much water or rain was poured over it...

He would save Brittany and his son and everyone else and he wasn't about to let Rup-

Alvin felt two cold, hard, tough hands hold on to his shoulders. A shiver went up his spine, when a mouth came close to his ear and whispered, sadistically happy...

"You and I need to have a little chat, Alvin, my old friend,"

And the last thing Alvin thought was not a curse, but rather a feeling; a feeling that knew he, Alvin, would not stop the wedding after all...

Darkness took over at once...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it peeps! That is the extremely long awaited "Chapter 35"!**

**I hope it was worth the long wait. Well, was it?**

**Well, well, well then! It seems Alvin is in quite the pickle here, eh? So, who knocked him out? I bet you can all guess who! (*Cough* Rupert! *Cough*) **

**Anyway, this took me quicker than excepted to write (Over 10,000 words in 2 days with a lot of breaks – yeah baby!). I had this whole chapter all planned out. I knew I had to get Alvin from exiting Brittany's tent and needing the evidence from his clothes out from the church grounds to him listening over a conversation between Rupert and Eleanor (Which leads into the next chapter). I had this worked out differently on paper (my plan), but I think this way is much better, seeing how I incorporated all of the characters and even Charles who will now play a big part in future chapters to come.**

**The main point of this chapter was to keep Alvin determined to save Brittany but to also put obstacles in his way to, either, doubt his determination (Eleanor at the end) or stop him (Theodore wanting Alvin to find his children). In the end, Alvin changed his mind, forgetting about his mission and focussing on helping Simon's son, Charles. The chapter's point was for Alvin to start at one point and end up at another, with an entire new thought process.**

**If anyone is confused on how Alvin knew certain things (Like where he knew to find Jeanette) or how Theodore ended up in the church grounds, go back and read the previous chapter; I edited to fix some problems in the story. It's all fixed now though. :)**

**OK, so here is that big news...**

* * *

**BIG NEWS!**

**I am thinking of turning it into a fully published book! Yeah, I'm excited too. The idea came around when readers proposed (in the form of reviews) that I should publish this story and many others telling me they would read it if it was published. Of course, at first, I didn't believe it and laughed it off. But the more I thought of it, the more plausible the first-laughable idea sounded.**

**In order for myself to publish this fanfic story, I have to make several changes and alterations in order for it to be published. First, complete story. Next, I need to change all the characters and exchange them with my own. So far, I have concluded that I will base these characters off from the AatC characters. Then, I will need to do a second draft, get rid of any unneeded sub-plots or things that aren't working in the story. Once satisfied with the story, I need to do a proof-read (Which is in dire need right now, I know! lol) on spelling, grammar and sentence structure. Then, hopefully, publish it. :)**

**Oh, and here's a rough synopsis of the story that will be the "blur" at the back of the book (Could change, however):**

**Synopsis:**

_**"Everybody deserves a second chance..."**_

_**At sixteen years old, Alvin Seville is struggling through life with his family and friends, finding it hard to be a better brother and to confess his true feelings to a certain chipette. It all becomes too much for Alvin, and in his frustrated mood, he makes enemies out of all who care for him, landing himself into a comma. 10 years later and Alvin finally awakes, hoping to see everyone again. But Alvin is shocked to discover that everything has changed and he soon learns that the future is not what he expected. Full with regret and sadness, Alvin finds himself on a mission to reunite all those he love and to reclaim their love once more. Despite Brittany is getting married and her son, Little Alvie finds himself unknowing attached to Alvin, with Alvin's younger brother, Simon, out for revenge, Dave nowhere to be found and Theodore tangled in the mist of things, Alvin will stop at nothing until he finds forgiveness from those he wronged so long ago. Will Alvin accomplish his mission? Will he find retribution and forgiveness? Or will he fail and have nothing to fight for? Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? **_

_**mpkio2's "It's All In Your Head, Alvin" will have you reading on the edge of your seat at every page, wondering what will happen next, what twist and turn will pop up and, with every word, you will be hooked onto a story filled with so much meaning and emotion.**_

__**LOL. Yeah, my ego really shines through on the last paragraph (Sounds like I'm all up myself). Well, I hope that's what critics will say about my book, anyway. **

**Well, what you think? Sound good to you? Course it's only a rough outline and could change, but there it is. I personally like it, but what do you guys think?**

**Is this whole publishing thing sound like a good thing to you? Or should I just forget about it?**

* * *

**The story is still going on. When will it end you ask? I believe around Chapter 50 would be the end chapter, so we still got a way to go. But what more can I put into this thing? Trust me, there's still a lot more to add...**

**I know how this story will end. But don't worry; I'm gonna write up some alternate endings as well, just to please some of you. :)**

**So, what the hell happened to Charles? Why the hell did he freeze up like that? Why didn't he move or do...something! What the heck? And where is Little Alvie? Where is Alvin's son? And where is Simon? Didn't he swear he was going to kill Alvin? And Rupert! What will he do to Alvin? What will happen to our tragic hero?**

**What will happen next! (LOL. This chapter brings up more questions than answer them.)**

**Please leave a review, to let me know you are all still reading and that I haven't lost you, to keep me motivated to write more and to reassure me that I haven't lost any of my writing skills. Also let me know what you think will happen next, what you thought of this chapter and whether the whole publishing idea is a good one! Thanx everyone! :)**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day and hope you all have a wonderful Easter (Just in case I don't see you until then).**

**Until next time my wonderful, awesome readers and reviewers! :)**


	36. So I'll Find What Lies Beneath

**Share this story via Twitter, Facebook, Bebo and more! **

* * *

New Twitter account:** #mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**No, you're not seeing thins! This is an update! :)**

**Thank you to the continuing support and love you guys show me and this story! The reviews this story has received has been amazing! Thank you to all; this story is nothing without. Please continue to show you love. Thanx! :)**

**Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update during the Easter break (I had so much work). And sorry you had to wait just over 2 months for this thing. Uni work, family problems and life in general has been eating up a lot of my time in the past few weeks; thankfully, however, I was able to write this huge chapter in between work and any time I had free to use. So, yeah, I haven't not been trying to work on this thing in the 2 month wait; I've been trying to get it done as fast as I could (Though I did procrastinate a lot while writing this thing; look up the word) But, at last it's done an ready for you to read! Yay! :)**

**I am officially on my four month Summer break from Uni! (Which means more time to write fanfics). I'm probably goanna find a Sumer break job during this time (My mom has been nagging me to get one. Ugh!), but I will find time to update this story and my other fanfics as much as possible.**

**I know this is a late question, but: Did you all watch the Royal Wedding on April 29****th****? I was able to watch the ceremony and the kiss. I wish William and Kate all the best of luck in the future. They had a fabulous wedding, indeedly so...**

**Oh, speaking of weddings...Alvin has to rush to Brittany's and stop her from marrying Rupert, the monster that has his greasy claws all over her. But, no, Alvin has been caught by Rupert already...**

**Will Alvin be able to get out of this one? Will he be able to stop Brittany, to stop Rupert from marrying her? Will he even survive? Let's find out...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Take a breath  
Hold it in  
Start a fight  
You won't win  
Had enough  
Let's begin  
Nevermind  
I don't care"  
_- Breaking Benjmum

Lyrics from "What Lies Beneath" by Breaking Benjamin

**Thanks to "Amon23" for song suggestion.**

* * *

**Key:**

"_Italic_" – Alvin's thoughts.

"**Bold**" – Flash-back.

"-" – Second voice.

* * *

The first thing Alvin felt as he regained consciousness was his head hurting like hell. It felt as if his skull had been cracked and broken into many pieces, his brain taking in a rather a huge amount of pain with it. He was sure a pump had formed on his head for he could feel it beating rapidly underneath his brown fur on his head.

Alvin's hearing soon returned, slowly but surely, every small sound, every big sound was heard to him. He heard hushed tones with a slight echoness to them, all male, somewhere nearby. He tried to listen out where the source of the male voices was coming from but couldn't pin-point their location. However, pin-pointing the male's location did not disadvantage Alvin at all. Because Alvin could hear their hushed tones were a little echoey, he could infer one thing about his location; he was in a large room. What type of room, Alvin didn't know, but large nonetheless. Maybe he should open his eyes and take a peek...

Alvin slowly opened his eyes, his vision very hazy and unfocused at first, not making out any of his surroundings. After a minute, however, his eyes adjusted to the low light that covered the environment he was in. It was so dark that he could hardly make anything; everything just looked like big bloops to him. This lead on to Alvin's first question...

Where the fuck was he?

He tried to answer the question himself but concluded with no satisfied answer.

The second thing he felt was the feeling of being tied down and restrained; he couldn't move what so ever and when this information reached his brain, he started to panic. He moved his feet with little success and didn't have any granted luck in moving his arms around either. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't move them. Even with sheer force and determination, he knew he was stuck.

This lead on to Alvin second question:

Why was he tied down?

Unlike the previous question, Alvin had an answer. As he scrunched up his eyes in concentrating trying to re-track his steps, Alvin's mind was flooded with a series of pictures of Alvin's last moments before being knocked out.

That's right; Rupert had knocked him out.

Alvin was beginning panic even more, now knowing the situation at hand and who caused his current tied and dazed state. He wasn't sure why he couldn't keep his eyes open, why his brain would just switch off and not concentrate on any-

And he tried once more to open his eyes and make out his surroundings, trying to distinguish where he was and who was in the room with him. He could tell there was men nearby but he just didn't know where they-

He tried to get free from the bond he was in (He assumed rope was tied across his stomach and feet). He tried to let loose of the material as best as he could, trying determiningly to kick his feet and move his arms to loosen the rope around the chair he was sitting upon.

But maybe he should...

It's best to sleep...

_I should sleep..._

...

_NO! Concentrate now! Where am I? And, more importantly, where's Rupert?_

And as to answer his question, Alvin heard a loud, almost joyful voice boom and echo around the room:

"Well, look who's finally awake!" Alvin knew that voice anywhere; it was Rupert. "Finally joined the party, eh, Alvin?"

Alvin felt a shadow cover him for all light was now gone. He could hear the heavy breathing of man who sounded as if he had smoked way to many cigarettes in his lifetime...or was that just how he normally breathed? He could sense someone was standing in front of him, and this person was not at all friendly.

"What?" Rupert's voice mocked, as Alvin sensed the man drop to Alvin's eyelevel on the chair, a light shinning in to him. "Don't want to talk after all these years of not seeing each other? No epic antidote you wish to share with me and to all..." Alvin suddenly sensed Rupert stand to his full height. "... my special guests who have come to say hello to you? Oh, Alvin, I am disappointed in you!" Rupert sounded as if he was scolding a child for eating sweets when they had been told not to; he was mocking him and Alvin could tell.

The source to the hushed male tones Alvin had heard earlier was now heard as sniggering. Rupert's "friends" (As he put it...) were there not because they wanted to be there, but because Rupert wanted to humiliate Alvin in front of them. Rupert wanted to do nothing but to humiliate and bully him. He was nothing but a monster...but he used to be, tragically enough, Alvin's best friend.

And this realization made Alvin think, if not fully, somewhat dazedly; how did Rupert turn out the way he is? Why does he like Brittany so much all of a sudden? And how did he become so...bad? So...corrupted? How did this happen to his best friend? How? Fucking how! Alvin wanted answers! But he had a feeling that this was no time to ask questions and to expect any answers...

"The mighty Alvin Seville all tied out without a comeback," Rupert continued to talk in a rather dark joyful voice, Alvin hearing his voice circling him. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time,"

He didn't have a comeback, but Alvin sure did have something to ask...

"What...you...done...me?" Alvin tried to ask in a rather stumbled and broken voice, his sentences not making any sense what so ever. What the hell was wrong with him! Why couldn't he talk properly! Why was his brain so slow? What had Rupert done to him!

"I'm sorry, old friend," Rupert said in a mocking sympathetic voice. "I can't understand you," He went on to laugh and his "friends" joined in.

"What...you...done...to...me!" Alvin asked with as much force and anger, but came out as a soft whimper. "Answer...me...now!"

Alvin sensed Rupert back down at his eyelevel. A tough hand took hold of the back of Alvin's neck, forcing Alvin to open his eyes and see the face of his ex-best friend smiling at him.

"You don't have a clue what's going on do you?" Rupert asked darkly, the tiniest of smile on his thin lips. "Everything not forming clearly in your head, Alvin?" Rupert pointed to his own head. "Everything seem unreal to you, somehow? Is your brain a little...slow?"

Rupert knew something Alvin didn't and he wasn't being very forthcoming. He knew what was going on, but in what sense, Alvin wondered. Did he mean "in your head" as in by state or did he mean understanding? Alvin didn't know.

"What...did...you...do!" Alvin asked again in a broken sentence.

Rupert smiled and pulled up a container of pills to Alvin's eyes. Alvin's eyes slightly widened at the sight, his brain, barely putting two and two together.

"You...drugged...me?" Alvin asked, incredulously.

"But of course, old friend," Rupert replied as if he was having tea with Alvin. "I wouldn't want you running off now, would I? Although, you wouldn't be able to do that even if you tried..." Rupert laughed, prompting the rest of his "friends" to laugh as well.

"Oh this is way too much fun," Rupert said as he walked away from Alvin and turned to his "friends", Alvin's eyes actually staying open and watching him all the while.

Now that Alvin's eyes could stay open for more than thirty seconds, he could finally see where he was. Alvin was currently sitting on a wooden chair, tied down by rope around his stomach and feet making him unable to move. A bright light was shinning onto him making him visible to the men that circled him in the middle of the abandoned warehouse they were currently in (Alvin knew the warehouse was abandoned because he saw many smashed windows and the huge building was practically empty).

"I must say Alvin," Rupert continued as he walked back to Alvin in the centre. "It has been a little boring without you around here,"

Alvin tried his best to keep his eyes open, trying to keep them on Rupert's form.

"But you know what?" Rupert asked darkly. "Despite the boringness around here..." And Rupert leaned down and put his mouth to Alvin's ear and whispered:

"You should never have returned..."

Alvin felt a fist impact with ribs, braking several in the process, hearing them creak and crumble. He felt tears stream down his cheeks from the pain; God, it hurt so much. Rupert's "friends" merely laughed at Alvin's beating.

Another fist came crashing down on Alvin's side torso, breaking a few bones here and there as well. Alvin closed his eyes tightly, not wanting Rupert to see his tears, cause if he did, he would be satisfied with how much Alvin was suffering.

"Worthless piece of shit!" And again, hit after hit came crashing down on Alvin. But no matter how harder of more painful the Rupert's punches became, Alvin mealy kept his eyes closed. The men surrounding the little beating only cheered Rupert on, as if he was the good guy in a movie.

"You..."

Punch to Alvin's right cheek.

"...never..."

Punch to Alvin's right.

"...should..."

Punch!

"...have..."

Punch! Punch!

"...fucking..."

Punch! Punch! Punch!

"...returned!"

Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!

Crash!

Alvin crashed to the floor, due to the hard and powerful impact caused by Rupert's fists. He was lying to the side, the rope still tied around the chair, himself unable to move. He couldn't see the bruising or see the blood that trickled down his head, but he could sure fucking feel it, feel it all. He must look like a total mess and the only ones to see was Rupert and his cronies; if only Brittany could see this, if only she could see the man she was to wed, if only...

"You're such a loser, Alvin," Rupert said as he approached Alvin's beaten form on the floor. His shadow covered Alvin's quivering form. "You lost everything because, you know why?"

And at this point Rupert grabbed hold of Alvin and lifted him into the air with both two claws. Both faces near each other, Rupert smiled a satisfied grin at Alvin's beaten face.

"You're weak," Rupert whispered. "And you'll always be weak. Always the loser..."

The monster that held Alvin close to his face laughed darkly, a dark, satisfied smile covering his evil face. "I wish you could see what I'm seeing right before my eyes, Alvin. Oh, I wish you could..."

"So useless!" Alvin felt a sharp pain cross his right cheek, felt liquid squirting from a tooth, felt the liquid pouring out of his mouth and drip to the floor; he didn't wipe nor stop the liquid. There was no point to it; it would fall either way. Either way, he would be beat (He was beat!) and the liquid would fall in the end. Blood would fall no matter what he did. "Fucking Alvin Seville! The guy who had everything is now at my mercy!"

More laughing from the men who stood in a circle; to them it was like a comedy movie, Alvin thought inwardly to himself.

"Now, Alvin," Rupert started as he lifted Alvin off from the floor and in to the air with both claws, Alvin still tied to the wooden chair. "Beg for your life. Let me here you beg. Beg like you've never begged before. Oh wait, you've never begged in your life, have you? I guess this will be a first for you..." Rupert smiled.

_His eyes are familiar. I've seen them before. Seen them some other place? But where? Where? Like someone I've just recently reunited with. Someone who wanted to kill me, who wanted me dead..._

_Simon._

_His eyes are like Simon's the same darkness, the same hollowness, the same deep emptiness, the same inner sadness that has been buried by hate, anger, loathing... His like my brother; he hates me and wants to kill me. They're the same. They are..._

"Well then?" Rupert asked forcefully, shaking Alvin in the process to get his demand across in a threatening way. "Beg! Beg for your life, now, you fucking loser!"

_But if he's like Simon...he's long gone. My best friend is long gone. His drowning in sadness and in pain and anger and hate; they both died a long time ago. They're both long dead. And if their dead, this Rupert here, the Simon who wants to kill me...they're not real! Their just monsters! Their shells of the people they use to be..._

_And if they're monsters...they should be killed. Defeated! They need to be stopped!_

And Alvin would be damned if he was going to let a monster ruin his life, make him beg for his life; that was the last thing Alvin was going to let happen to him. He wasn't going to give up that easy! He was going to fight for everyone; for Theodore and Eleanor, their kids, Jeanette, for Brittany, for their son, Little Alvie, and even for the real Simon and Rupert.

He was going to fight and win! He was! He was!

Despite the pain that covered his body from the massive beating he received from Rupert, his body now, undoubtfully, covered in bruises and cuts, his face a mess, the irony taste of blood in his mouth, Alvin smiled. Rupert, momentarily, looked taken aback.

"The only loser I see here is you,"

Silence.

"What?" Rupert asked as if he heard wrong.

"Are you deaf?" Alvin asked in a hoarse voice, coughing up blood and spiting it to the floor. "You're the loser, Rupert,"

More silence. No-one neither moved nor said a word. It was eerily quiet amongst the men.

Punch! An almost thundery sound echoed around the room.

The pain was as strong as ever and Rupert's blows were not faltering nor could Alvin tell that he was getting tired. Damn.

"Are you blind, Alvin?" Rupert dropped Alvin, causing the chair to fall but stand; Alvin was surprised that the chair was still standing despite the weight of his body. "You're the loser! I'm the one that has the girl, not you!" Rupert pointed a finger at Alvin to emphasis his emotion.

"Brittany's not yours!" Alvin shouted, angrily, whilst sitting in the chair in front of his ex-best friend who looked down at Alvin with a hard glare. It was at this point, for reasons unknown, Alvin realized that his speech and brain motor functions were returning fast; the drug must be wearing off...

"And she's not yours either!" Rupert screamed. Then suddenly, he laughed and Alvin didn't understand why. Even when Rupert had stopped laughing, he still didn't see what was so funny. "She was never your girl, Alvin. I was the one who loved her and you knew that; it was you who was stealing her from me,"

"That's a lie!" Alvin screamed, pure anger etching onto his face.

Rupert smirked at Alvin's expression. "Your expression looks exactly what my face looked like for almost ten years," He moved away from Alvin and started to circle, as if he was looking down at Alvin like some sort of prey.

"I told you the first time I saw her that I loved her, told you that I wanted her to, one day, to marry me..." Alvin noted that Rupert's tone of voice was more pronounced and...heavy; like he was remembering something and his brain was trying to keep up with his memories, processing them as he went along. "And then," He was now standing in front of Alvin again, his voice dark. "You try and steal her from me. I love her, not you,"

Punch. Punch. PUNCH! Alvin spat up more blood that covered a small patch on the floor. If he wasn't careful, if he aggravated Rupert anymore than he had, he could end up dead for sure...

"She was always mine, always mine," Rupert said with so much conviction and with a slight hint of...desperation, like he was convincing himself of something.

"She was never yours!" Alvin screamed, not caring what Rupert did to him; he would do anything to defend his friend and the woman he loves, honour. Expecting to be hit (or worse) Alvin waited for pain to cover his body, but the pain, surprisingly, never came.

"I loved her, ever since I saw her and then you go and do that, don't you?" Rupert said, nodding his head slightly, his eyes narrowed, his face to Alvin's level, leaning forward slightly. Alvin looked slightly confused "You go and dance with her at my fucking party!" Rupert screamed, as if thinking Alvin knew what he meant.

Alvin understood. Of course, Rupert's party, the party that never should have happened and was almost like a dream to him. He continued to look at Rupert's angry face.

"That was my party!" Rupert screams in Alvin's face. "My chance to get close to her and then you come along and ruin it for me! I was the one she was supposed to dance with..."

**...Alvin's younger self and Brittany were dancing together, slowly, moving side to side on the spot...**

"...I was the one she was supposed to put her head on and whisper to..."

**...Alvin," Alvin could just about hear Brittany whisper; Alvin's younger self didn't hear a word. "We're so close, right now,"...**

"... not fucking you! Not my best friend! Not you!"

Silence filled the room. Alvin looked at Rupert with a dazed look on his face, trying to comprehend what he had just screamed at him. Rupert's face was almost bright red, his eyes shooting daggers at Alvin, his nostril a flare. One of the men coughed. Someone was fidgeting. Someone was starting to understand...it was Alvin.

"That was my night, Alvin." Rupert said in a dark voice, turning his back to Alvin. "Why do you think I threw that party in the first place? To get drunk and have a good time?" And he turned around to face Alvin once again, the angry expression never leaving his face...but, was there a hint of sadness behind all that anger as well? "No. It was for her. It was for Brittany Miller. It was always for her..."

Alvin's eyes looked upon his ex-best friend, seeing the hate, the loathing, the disgust written all over his face. Alvin couldn't detect one piece of remorse, one hint of sadness, of...love...friendship...nothing; like that was written on his face. No kindness, no...understanding, sympathy, apathethy...nothing! All Alvin saw was hate and anger and loathing and sadness and...was this he's best friend? Was this his best friend from all those years ago, whom he hung out with after school, which pulled the best of pranks of within the school corridors, walking everywhere as if they owned the place, together, best friends... Was this the same person who he had shared so many fond times with? Laughing, joking, talking to one another...was this him? Was this...Rupert?

_I can't find you in that face; that's not Rupert; that's a monster who is full of hate and anger and is looking at me with black eyes and is looking at me as if I was scum, as if he wants to kill me and wishes nothing but sadness upon me. He looks at me like I'm nothing and he doesn't know me anymore and...he doesn't help me. That's not Rupert; that's not my best friend!_

_No...happiness at all. I can sense anything...nothing happy, nothing kind, nothing...human. I can't detect my friend behind those dark eyes at all! But maybe if I look deeper...no, there's no point! His not there at all! His gone! My friend is not there..._

And this earth shattering realization made Alvin think back to what he was previously thinking only minutes ago; had did Rupert, his best friend, end up like this? What could have possibly happened to transform him, to twist and turn him into the monster he had become?

"What happened to you, Rupert?" Alvin whispered, as his eyes looked down upon the hard concrete floor, not wanting to look his ex-best friend in the eyes any longer, not wanting to look at the monster that he was. "What made you turn out like this?"

The room was silent in the room; not a single noise is heard or made, nothing echoing at all. The only thing Alvin could hear was his heart slowing breaking in two. And just when Alvin thought his question wasn't going to be answered, he heard Rupert speak in a hushed dark tone...

"It was you,"

Alvin felt his eyes widen at the statement, his heart breaking further, his forehead sweating, his muscles all tense. He was in a complete state of shock and confusion. And despite himself, he slowly lifted his head and kept his eyes upon the dark figure of Rupert who continued to speak...

"You did this to me, old friend." He said darkly, lowering his head so he and Alvin were at eye level. "You made me like this. The anger I felt when I saw you dancing with Brittany at the party, the party for her." Rupert's eyes were so dark, so...monster like...so hateful; and cold and so scary...no...so alone...Alvin wanted to look away, but couldn't even if he tried to.

"The anger I felt when I saw you go after her, going up the stairs...that anger has stayed with me and always will because of you..."

_I...did this? Me? I did this to my...friend? But...I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't know Rupert felt this way! I didn't! So how would I have known about this! Why didn't he tell me! Why didn't he tell me how he was feeling! Why?_

-Because you're selfish, Alvin...-

_Who's that? Oh, no. Fuck! Not you! Not that annoying voice in my head, no! I thought I got rid of you! Leave me alone for fuck sake, just leave! And besides, I'm not selfish! I didn't know what I-!_

And you think that's an excuse? If Alvin was correct, he thought he heard the voice laugh, but of course, voices in your head can't laugh...can they?

_I didn't say that-!_

-You didn't have to,- the voice said in a harsh, stone like voice. -It was almost implied.-

_What?_

-You have been selfish, Alvin. You and I both know it, don't we? We've known for a very long time. But, for some reason, you keep denying it, no matter how much you make yourself believe that your right and your reasoning is all ethical and morally right! Don't make me laugh...-

Alvin didn't know what to say in reply; more than anything, he was shocked with what the small voice had said, because maybe, just maybe, it had a hint of truth to it...

-You keep telling yourself that your goanna save the people that care about you. But has it once occurred to you that these people, the people that "care" for you have moved on? Maybe they don't need you anymore; did that ever occur to you? Haven't you even listened to what they've been telling you?-

**"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"**

**"It was always your fault! You're the real monster!"**

**"I never loved you, Alvin,"**

_I...you can't just...I love...I need to save...I made a promise!_

-A promise?,- the cold voice replied, quietly. -How juvenile! How useless and pointless and how illogical. A promise? It means nothing! A promise is something humans think that will bring them hope, to show that people care for them and that duty will be accomplished in some way. A promise is nothing, Alvin. And it's about time you gave up on false hopes and false dreams...-

It's silent in Alvin's head, inside his mind that is twisted in doubtful and fearful thoughts. Darkness is sweeping over fast, the light that was shinning was vanishing fast. Dreams, hope, faith...it was all leaving without a single trace of its existence...

And then...

_No_, Alvin replied confidently. _I will not give up. I will never give up on my friends, my family, anyone! I won't and nothing you say will stop me! You got that! I don't care what you say about "hope" or "faith" or "promises"! I don't care if you think its a load of bullshit! I'm goanna save everyone I love, even if it kills me in the end!_

The cold, small voice said nothing back. And at this small victory of battle that was on going inside Alvin's head, without taking notice in what Rupert was saying in front of him, Alvin smiled slowly. Of course, he was looking up at Rupert when he did this; his head was facing the concrete floor once again. Luckily for Alvin, Rupert hadn't noticed his smile for he was completely unaware of the thought s that had been running in Alvin head while he jabbered on and on about god knows what. But then, something caught Alvin's ear (which twitched to the right in alert) making Alvin look up, giving Rupert his full attention:

"And then she tells me, tells me that she's pregnant. I tell her that the baby is mine, that it was me she had sex with on that night. And because she is upset about your little accident, she believes me." Alvin slowly lifted his head, feeling anger rise within his stomach.

"She believes everything I tell her, believes that you were bad to her, that you don't deserve her, that I was better, that I will always love her, that she and I will bring up our baby together." Alvin was sure his face was showing pure hatred, pure loathing...pure anger! How dare he! How dare he do that to Brittany! How fucking dare he twist with her mind, fuck with her emotions like that, tell her all that crap!

"She believed me, but I can tell that deep down, a part of her still loves you. And that hurt me...a lot." Slowly, Rupert smiled darkly, which crept around his face and covered it in darkness. Alvin, with his paws tied around the chair's arms, tightens his grip with a shaking paw, wanting to rip it apart and punch Rupert in the face.

"And I hit her when I see her crying over you, crying with a pillow in her hands, with a picture of you. Every time I hear her say your name, I hit again and again until she cries. I want her to love me...why doesn't she love me? She does love me, she does."

Alvin didn't know if Rupert was smiling because what he had done and how much he enjoyed it or whether he was getting satisfaction at the pure pain and anger he was causing Alvin to feel. In the end, Alvin didn't care; he just wanted to punch Rupert in his fucking face and make him feel exactly what Brittany had to endure. No wonder Brittany didn't want Alvin. No wonder she never admitted to loving Alvin! It was Rupert and all of his fucking mind games! It was all his fault!

Fuck you...fuck you, Rupert!

"And, that kid of hers; that little boy that is so rightly your own flesh and blood, Little Alvie. The way he looks like you, the way he talks and acts like you and nothing like me, that he reminds me of you, you who tried to take my Brittany away...it kills me inside. And he gets what's coming to him because he looks like you," Slowly, Rupert stands to his full height, gives a dirty look at Alvin, and turns his back, his emotions on his face unreadable.

But Alvin didn't care what he was feeling; he was a monster! He hurt his son, he hurt him so badly and had caused all those cuts and bruises on his body; lucky Alvin was close by on that fateful night, over hearing the whole commotion and, ultimately, saving his son from Rupert's clutches and taking him to the hospital in the pouring rain). Rupert hadn't loved his son in his absence; he wasn't a father to Little Alvie. He was a monster...a ducking monster that took advantage of his whole family and friends, of Brittany, of Little Alvie, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor...and Simon?

_His out there somewhere..._

_He wants to kill me..._

_I won't to save him as well..._

-Give it up,- the small voice replied loudly.

_No! I will never give up, never!_

"I'm not a monster, Alvin. I'm just hurt," Rupert said in the same dark voice, just able for Alvin to hear despite the spacious seating they were in, his back still Alvin, the men standing around all quiet.

Alvin's anger had reached boiling point; it was too late. He was going to burst. He wanted to punch Rupert so badly and make him feel how he was feeling right now! But, wasn't that what Rupert was doing? Punching him and, in doing so, making Alvin feel how he, Rupert, felt?

Whatever! Alvin didn't care! Rupert was a monster...is a monster! His evil! He deserves to be punished! So why shouldn't Alvin do the honours and punish him, punch him, beat him,,,kill him?

"You're evil!" Alvin screamed angrily to Rupert's back. "You're evil and twisted! You think love is hitting someone? You think love is making someone believe everything you say to them? You think love is causing pain? You don't know what love means!"

Alvin felt a sharp pain cover his stomach in a quick succession. He felt another two in the same spot and the pain increased, massively so. Blood sputtered out of his mouth, which fell to the concrete floor; the men laughed.

"I love her!" Rupert screamed, his body turned, facing Alvin once again, his claws held tightly on to Alvin's hoodie, holding him up slightly, his dark, cold eye bearing into Alvin's. "I've always loved her!" He shook Alvin, wildly. "She is mine to love, mine and not yours!"

"No," Alvin replied in a hoarse voice. "She is nobody's. She is her own person, not a prize to be won." Alvin wasn't going to sit here and not fight back; sure, he couldn't fight back physically, but it didn't mean he couldn't fight back verbally, and defending Brittany's honour was a very good way to fight.

"You say you love her," Alvin continued, Rupert still holding him off from the floor, still tied to the chair. "But if you really do, you would let her go..."

Alvin was sure he saw Rupert's eye widen by a fraction. "And you hurt my child...you hurt my little boy, taking all your anger out from me onto him, just because Brittany loves me and not you. Don't you feel any remorse? Any guilt?"

This was Alvin's last chance; his last chance to save any human quality that was buried deep within his ex-best friend, to redeem anything and everything he had done by saving him from the monster he was. This was it; now or nothing...

Rupert smiled evilly, clenched his hold on Alvin, and whispered, darkly in Alvin's face: "I gave up on guilt when I asked my dad to run you over with a car,"

"What?" Alvin exclaimed back, not knowing if he heard his ex-best friend correctly. And if he did hear him correctly, he was not expecting that answer! Rupert was his best friend and...he asked his dad to run him over with a car? It didn't make sense...

Obviously seeing the confusion Alvin's face, Rupert smiled in an almost satisfactory sort of way. "Yes, Alvin," he whisper back, smiling evilly all the while. "I tried to kill you with a car all those years ago. After seeing you steal Brittany right in front of my eyes, I knew it was time I took matters into my own hands. I asked my drunken dad to run you over with a car..."

_It couldn't be true, it couldn't be!_ Alvin didn't want to hear this, didn't want to believe it, for if he couldn't hear it, it would make the whole thing less real. But he was hearing this, hearing the spiteful and heart-breaking truth that Rupert was telling him. _It couldn't be real..._

"Not having anything better to do with his fucked up life," Rupert continued, still holding Alvin close to his face. "My father agreed to what I asked him to do. I knew that you were running to Brittany's house, for I called Brittany to ask her if she had seen you. When she told me that you could be going to her house, I set up the most efficient plan; to kill you without it looking like it was murder. A car accident would do nicely."

It was a plan...all this time it was a plan to make Alvin dead; it was all intention, not some accident as the police and doctors thought it to be.

"I thought it went all to plan when I saw you lying there on the ground, blood dripping from your mouth. I was in the backseat of the car, looking innocent, and when my dad crashed into you, I acted upset and concerned for your well-being and took your body into The Chippetes house asking for a 'Doctor! We need a doctor! Alvin's been hurt!'" At this point, Rupert put on a fake, and almost mocking, upset voice; the men around him and Alvin, laughed.

"Brittany cried out in tears and hung to me, and I knew, at that very moment, I had finally won. But then, you awoke, didn't you?" Rupert asked in an even angrier voice, his hold on Alvin, shaking with the anger Alvin heard in his voice. "You awoke ten years later, fucking up my plan completely. Although you weren't dead, a coma was just as good, for I was ensured that you wouldn't interfere with Brittany ever again."

"And now you're back," Rupert's voice became even darker, quieter, his head lowering; if anything it made him look even scarier than before. "When I first saw you in the TV store, I didn't think it was you. But when I saw you talking to Alvie, I knew it was you. You looked so much like him, so much like you. I knew it was you and I wanted you out. But you became a nonsense Alvin, always in the way, around Brittany and Little Alvie. Always you!" Rupert shouted the last part, as he whipped his head up to look at Alvin square in the eyes.

Rupert, suddenly, let go of his hold on Alvin, causing the tied up chipmunk to fall to the floor with an almighty "THUD", pain surging through Alvin's body as he lay out on the cold, hard floor, laughter heard all around him. A shadow covered his being; He looked up and saw the devil like figure of Rupert, staring down at him with pure malice and hatred, his arms folded.

"And so, I planned to do what I first started those ten years ago; killing you. I'm going to kill Alvin Seville, my best friend...and I'm going to like it..."

Rupert...he tried to kill him all those years ago? Even before this, the future Alvin was now stuck in...even before this future even existed? He tried to kill him with a car...but he failed, for Alvin was still alive, in a coma and unable to do anything, yes...but still alive. But, what did he try to kill Alvin? Why did he-?

And suddenly, it all hit Alvin like a ton of bricks; everything that Rupert had been telling him hit him square in his brain and heart; it was all for Brittany. Everything he had done was for Brittany; he wanted her to love him and he tried to do anything to accomplish that goal...even if meant killing his best friend. He would cut himself up just to get Brittany...he didn't care for Alvin, not anymore; maybe at one point he did...but that was all in the past, long, long forgotten. All that he had was this constant hate, hate that had consumed him and was the only thing he was living for, to make sure Alvin was dead and that Brittany, his friends, all belonged to himself, Rupert. Like Simon, hate had consumed Rupert, drowning him completely.

Alvin's best friend was no more...

And all that was left was this monster, a monster that had tried to kill him with a car all those years ago, the very monster that had caused all of this shit to happen, to fuck up everything! He had caused the town to get ruined, to fuck around with people's feelings and life's, to cause many deaths!

_Dave..._

"It was you who did this!" Alvin shouted, his head turned looking up at the figure, his voice full with anger. "If you hadn't have killed me, my dad would never have killed himself!"

"Wrong!" Rupert screamed, his voice echoing off the walls. "You did that yourself, Alvin! You did that all on your own; no one-else but you! You are a monster."

Alvin couldn't stop but to laugh darkly at the irony in that last sentence. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one killing my best friend,"

Pain spread throughout Alvin's stomach area, feeling himself being kicked along the floor, men laughing all the while. Alvin coughed up blood that stained to the floor.

"Trying to get smart with me, huh, Alvin?" Rupert asked, standing over Alvin's coughing and fragile form. "You always thought you were a little smart-ass, didn't you?"

Alvin merely coughed up more blood in response, tasting the metallic taste in his mouth.

"Thought you had everything figured out, didn't you?" Rupert continued as he picked up the chair Alvin was tied on, making Alvin sit up on all four legs of the chair. Rupert laughed. "I bet this puts a spanner in your works now, doesn't it? Not such a smart-ass any more, are you?"

"Yeah," Alvin spat out the last droplet of blood as he spoke in a bitter voice. "I might not be a smart-ass anymore, but you will always be a dick, Rupert,"

"You really think you're in any position to talk to me like that?" Rupert asked, giving Alvin a punch to the face. _God, when will this torture end? _"You don't, because I've won...well, not only me..."

Alvin looked up at Rupert's voice, hearing the slyness and cocky undertone to what he was implying. "What are you saying?"

"Still can't work it out, can you?" Rupert asked as he shook his head. "Can't even work out that your brother, Simon, has been working with me, all this time..."

Alvin's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed through spitting of blood. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You idiot, Alvin," Rupert laughed, most obviously enjoying Alvin's confusion, the men laughing too. "Simon has been working with me all along and has been for many years now. After going through my plan and causing you too end up in a coma, I ended up getting Brittany in the end, as I've already explained to you,"

Rupert started to circle Alvin, yet again. "A few years after, I see Simon, your dear brother, in school; he looked really depressed about something so I go up to him and ask him kindly what's troubling him, for you know I am a very compassionate human being..." Alvin was sure he saw a glint in Rupert's eyes, a glint that showed anything but "compassion".

"He tells me that he is worried about his brother, Theodore; tells me that he is worried of how they will survive, despite the fact Miss Miller is looking after them. Knowing that he is upset over Dave's suicide and hateful towards you, I tell him what he wants to hear; that I, unlike his idiot brother, Alvin, am there for him and I will help him no matter what..."

Alvin clenched his fist; this...this...bastard!

"I continue to tell him that there is a way he can support his brother and because I care, I tell him. I teach him everything, from stealing, lying and about violence; that he should do what is ever necessary in order to survive. He takes everything on board, does everything I tell him to do; why? Because I tell him it would make him stronger; it doesn't make him weak like his brother, Alvin. That he can be his brother when his older, if he shall ever awake from his coma, he will be able to beat him, to seek revenge, to cause pain and nothing but pain, to never give up and to show no mercy at all!" Rupert smiled an evil smile, as if he was a puppeteer and he was pulling all the strings...which, metaphorically, he was.

Alvin remembered what Alvin had told him in that cemetery when all of the brother had re-united again:

**"I had nothing first, no-one. But I learnt the trade of things from a couple of older boys from school who taught me everything they knew about the way of life on the streets."**

So, Rupert was one of the "older boys" huh?

"To show him my care and support, I gave him a few thugs and make his little gang a sub-division to my gang," At this, Rupert stretched out his hands; the men around him punch their fists in the air and cheer, loudly. "He does whatever I tell him to do, and he is none-the-wiser that he is nothing but a pawn in my little plan. He trusts me, fully, loves me even like...the brother he never had..."

Rupert had caused everything, caused the destruction of the town, the ruining of his friends and families lives. And now, Alvin finally discovers that he had also controlled Simon, his brother. He was the main purpose that Simon had harboured so much pain in his heart, was so stone like when they had re-encountered each other in the graveyard. Rupert was like the puppet master and Simon was nothing but a puppet to be controlled...everyone was! Rupert was pulling the strings on everyone and everything!

"You bastard!" Alvin screamed out. "How dare you manipulate my brother's feelings! How dare you treat people like shit! Who the hell do you think you-?"

Alvin had ceased talking due to a powerful force that was restraining his breathing from his neck. He was even lifted off from the floor.

"I am ruler of this town, Alvin," Rupert whispered, simply, holding a strong hand around Alvin's neck. "You and everyone else are mere pawns. I do whatever I like with you because I can, because I have power and those with power rule people below them. You use to be powerful, but now the tables have turned. And now..."

Rupert leans forward ever so slightly, so that his mouth is near Alvin's right ear.

"This is good-bye, ex-best friend..."

The last thing Alvin felt was the whole room going dark, the sound of men laughing, a car being started up and the smell of pink fragrance...

_Brittany..._

* * *

Alvin was more than surprised to discover that he was still alive, but something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't breathe? Or maybe it was the fact he felt himself falling and that his fur and clothes was drenched in water? Or maybe it was the fact that he was _in _water and he was drowning?

Yeah, it could be either of those reasons.

When Alvin realized what was going on, he started to panic. He discovered to his misfortune that he was still tied up rather tightly and firmly to the chair he was sitting on; damn it! He tried his best to loosen the ropes, but it was no-good, he stuck.

Soon, and rather quickly, he found out that he was running out of oxygen, faster and faster as he descended into the deep, dark, deathly deeps of the water. He tried to hold his breath for as long as he could, but he could feel that he was going to let go...and when that happened, it was all over...

Everything would be lost; Brittany, stopping the wedding, his son, his brothers, the town...everything he was desperately fighting for would be lost and gone forever for him. Everything he fought so hard, and still fighting for, would have been all for nothing.

He let go of his last breathe as he thought "_Little Alvie, Brothers, Dave, The Town...Brittany...can you forgive me for giving up on you in the last second of my death?_"

But it wasn't the last second of his death...not yet anyway. He was surprised to feel a strong hold on his hoodie, a force, a hand, something, pulling him up, up towards life, to hope, to not giving up, to keeping strong! Something, someone was saving him...

Alvin felt the cold air hit his wet covered fur in an instance as he broke the water's surface. "Don't worry, Alvin," came a familiar strong voice. "I've got you. You're alright now,"

Who was that? Did this voice belong to the person that saved him?

_Yes..._

Alvin felt himself being pulled along the water's surface for a few minutes, felt the person struggling and using all their strength in pulling Alvin along. Soon, Alvin felt hard surface and he knew it, just from the earthy smell, it was land. Amazing how much he care and tune into your senses after you almost loose them, don't you think you?

"Alvin, are you OK?" The familiar worried voice asked, now coming from over Alvin who was sprawled out on the grass, eyes still closed. "Open your eyes, say something!"

"T-Theo?" Alvin asked in a hoarse and weak voice. "Is that you?"

"Thank god!" The voice exclaimed in relief, Alvin knowing it belonging to his brother, Theodore. "I'm so happy you're OK, Alvin; I thought I lost you there..."

Alvin slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the happy smiling face of Theodore, his brother, who was looking down at him. Alvin slightly smiled as he saw the overcast sky above, heard a bird in a distant tree sing and the smell of earth entered his nostrils like a drug he craved for. Being alive was beautiful...

"You saved my life Theo, again," Alvin said in a simple weak voice, smiling a little at his brother. "Thank you, bro,"

Theodore rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture. "Well," he started in an almost awkward voice. "It really shouldn't be me who should be thanking really..."

When Alvin gave his brother a questionable look, one eyebrow raised, Theodore gestured, with the nod of his head, to the right. Alvin slightly sat up, Theodore helping him all the while, looked to where Theodore had gestured to and was shocked to see a familiar figure standing just away from the shadows of the trees...

"C-Charles?" Alvin croaked, not believing what he saw in front of him.

Alvin's nephew, the chipmunk boy who he knew him as being anti-social and looked only but himself, stood almost timidly and embarrassed by a tree covered in green leafs, his paws behind his back, his foot kicking a rock, his head looking down; Alvin inwardly admitted that he looked cute, but reminded him nothing of the boy that had ran away from him, what felt like, hours ago..

The boy slowly walked forward, probably feeling he had to explain himself...wait..."feeling"? _But...Charles didn't "feel" anything, did he? No, wait...he was only holding it all up, hiding all his true feelings...like his father was doing...like father like son, I suppose..._

The wind blew lightly as the be-spected boy walked slowly forward, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds, covering the boy in sunshine; he was in the lightness, finally.

"I...I...well..." Charles was avoiding eye contact all together; he didn't chance not once to look in Alvin's eyes.

"Yes...nephew?" Alvin urged, despite his feeble voice. _Well_, Alvin thought, _if he wasn't going to show his feelings outwardly first, I will. And maybe, showing him that I am his uncle and he is my nephew, maybe this would help... _"What is it?"

That was all the boy had to hear. "I couldn't let the kill you, could I?" Charles spoke in a quiet voice. "I couldn't let..._him_...I didn't want _him_ to kill my...uncle,"

Alvin smiled. "Did you always know?" He didn't even know what he was asking, really...

"Yes I did," Charles replied, as he nodded his head, firmly. "I could always tell you was my uncle, Alvin; I'm not that stupid and blind not to see it,"

"I guess you're not," Alvin laughed but ended up coughing up water in the end. Theodore was by his side, patting his back to ensure all the water was out of his lungs. "Thanks Theo; I'm fine now,"

Theodore frowned. "You certainly don't look it," he said looking Alvin up and down, looking at Alvin's beaten body and fragile state.

"No, I'm good, really," Alvin tried to stand to show his brother that he was "fine", but he lost balance, Theodore catching him just in time before he touched the ground.

"Of course you are," Theodore rolled his eyes, gently placing Alvin to the ground. "Your 'fine" alright,"

Alvin groaned. "My health is of no concern to anyone or myself," Alvin protested. "I need to get to that church and stop that wedding!" He just couldn't stay here, resting on the ground and recover; he had to get to that church and stop the whole before it was too late. The wedding was the thirst thing he remembered as he awoke on the ground.

"We still have forty minutes before the ceremony begins," Theodore said in a reassuring voice, but was used for no reason at all for it had no effect on Alvin what so ever. "So just relax while I try to patch you up,"

If Theodore wanted to heal Alvin, why didn't he take him to a hospital? Why not have a person who was trained and specialized in this sort of treatment? But Alvin remembered, something Jeanette had told himself and Theodore when they had arrived at the hospital early today:

"_Most of the people in this town will be at the wedding, so leaving the hospital open will be pointless,"_

The hospital was closed.

But even so, he couldn't just sit here and do nothing!

"Don't even think about it, Alvin!" Theodore warned loudly, knowing what Alvin was up to. "You can't put too much strain on your body; you're ready in a fragile state as it is..."

"But I need to stop-!"

"Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed loudly, startling Alvin with Theodore's volume. "Just let me help you," he added in a gentle voice. "I want to stop the wedding too, but running in there in a fragile body won't stop anything. If anything, you'll just end up in a worse state than you're in now..."

Alvin hated to admit, but his concerned brother had a very valid point; if he went off guns blazing in the state he was in now, there was no telling what kind of damage he could to his body. If he was going to fight, he would need to recover his strength.

Alvin sighed and laid back down, in a gesture of admitting defeat. "OK, I understand what you're saying. But do please teat me as fast as you can, Theo," Alvin said in a pleading voice. "We can't waste any more valuable time,"

Theodore nodded firmly. "Understood, Alvin. I'll go as fast as you can, despite that lack of skills I have for something like this,"

Alvin hesitated. "Err...do you have any skills for this sort of medical treatment?"

"No," Theodore admitted, shaking his head while answering. "But it's only a few cuts and bruises from what I can tell...but maybe you should get fully checked over by a professional doctor just to be on the safe side?"

"Can't do that, Theo; most of the doctors are at the wedding, remember?" Alvin pointed out, remembering back to what Jeanette had told him and Theo. "Your just goanna..." Alvin coughed. "...have to do your best for now, and when we get to the church, after I stopped the wedding, I'll ask Jeanette to have me checked over; sound good to you?"

Theodore nodded, obviously liking the plan. "Yeah. I'll get you treated," From Theodore's black pants, he took out some tissue and started to dab at the cuts on Alvin's face, trying his best to rid of any blood.

While Theodore tried his hardest to patch up his brother, Alvin looked over to where his nephew was standing but was surprised to see that he was much closer and his face held an expression had never seen, or though he would see, on the child; worry.

When the boy realized Alvin was looking at him, he slightly blushed.

"I should be alright, Charles." Alvin said in a calm voice. "Don't worry about me,"

"I'm not," Charles replied, trying to hide his face and emotions. Looking at him, Alvin remembered the question he wanted to ask the boy but did not have the time to ask...

"Hey, Charles?"

The chipmunk boy in question looked down at his uncle. "Yes?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

Charles shifted on the spot and sighed. "When..._him_, Rupert...when he had found me after listening on his and Aunt Eleanor's conversation, he said he would take me back to mom..."

"But, that's another thing I don't understand," Alvin asked, interrupting the kid. "Why did freeze up like that? Back when Rupert and Eleanor were having their conversation?"

Charles was quiet for a long time. Before Alvin thought he was never going to answer, the boy slowly got down onto his knees and spoke:

"It...reminded me of..._it_," The normally anti-social and concealed boy was, although rather quiet, showing more emotions than he had ever shown to Alvin in the time he had known him. "It reminded me of the conversation between mom and dad, the last conversation before...before..." His voice was quivery, fragile, like it could break any moment, as if he could break down at any moment. "...dad left,"

_That's right_, Alvin thought. _Simon walked out on his family..._

A quiet breeze blew along Alvin's face, along the ground and earth he was on. He felt droplets of water hit his face; _why did it have to rain now? _But, it wasn't rain; Alvin opened his eyes. Charles tears slid down Alvin's face like tears that had always wanted to drip, like a rain that hadn't rained in a long while and finally it did and it felt...indescribable...

"I remember it all," Charles murmured in a sad and sorrowful voice, not the slightest hint of control behind it. "I was sitting at the top of the stairs, hearing the whole thing. Mom shouted at dad and dad shouted at mom, both arguing. Mom said that dad had to stay around for his family, but dad said that he was trying to support his family by going on his 'trips'," Alvin heard his nephew sob. "I hate that memory, hate the fact I can remember it all and wish it was all just a dream; course, it's not. I don't know my dad...my daddy...I don't know him well and I-"

Alvin put a weak paw onto his nephew's; the boy stilled and stopped talking, looking down at the contact as if it was alien to him.

"I'm sorry, Charles," Alvin spoke, sadly. "I'm sorry your daddy isn't around as much as you want him to be. I'm sorry life isn't nice to you..."

Charles, the boy who held everything in and kept everything together, sobbed, silently.

"But you know what?"

"W-what?" The boy sobbed.

"I've learnt that life isn't nice to a lot of people," Alvin confessed in a gentle voice. "I've learnt that life can really knock a person down to their lowest and sometimes it's really hard to climb up from that low point and reach to the top. But what we must do is overcome the low points, to move on and to grown and learn from past experiences,"

Charles was silent now.

"In the end," Alvin continued. "Life is an adventure, a learning experience that we must go through and learn, whether we like it or not. And in the end, we all hope to come out of it a lot smarter and stronger because of it. I believe you are capable of doing just that,"

Simon's son looked absolutely lost for words. For a moment he mealy starred at Alvin, thinking over of what he had just told him. Then, quite unlike him, he smiled if only a wee bit and said:

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Alvin replied with a smile of his own.

Charles rubbed his face with his paw, washing away the tear streaks away from his fur, the last murmur of sobs heard descending in volume and intensity; he had calmed down.

When Alvin was sure the child had calmed down, he asked him another question, for something was really bugging him...

"Err...Charles?" Alvin asked.

"Yes?" Alvin's nephew sniffed his wet eyes on Alvin.

"How...how did you know I was in trouble? You know, with Rupert and all?"

"Oh," The usually calm boy said, straightening out his voice and gaining back his composure. "Well...when...Rupert...when he tried to take me back to my mom, I told him that I was OK and that I knew the way back to her. He looked satisfied with what I said and turned and walked back. But, of course, I had no intention of going back to my mom, for I knew Rupert was...bad,"

It seemed to Alvin that he and a select few weren't the only ones he knew about Rupert's true intentions and his true personality. When did Charles uncover the truth behind his (If Alvin could stop it!) future uncle?; just how many more people knew the real Rupert, anyway?

"And so," Charles continued, now looking up at the overcast sky. "I followed him, quietly back to where Aunt Eleanor was left with you. I stayed mostly behind trees to keep my detection unnoticed. When he arrived back, I saw him hit you over the head. Then, I followed him, from a distance, and watched him drag you to the back of the church gates where a group of men were waiting. They picked you up and threw you into the back of a van. I got as close as I could, hoping I could overhear a conversation of the whereabouts of where they were driving to. Fortunately, I heard one of the men complain about having to drive the van himself all the way to an abandon warehouse across town. Once I knew where they were taking you, I quietly ran back to the church grounds, hoping someone would help me rescue you. And I did..."

Alvin didn't need to be told who his nephew went to, for that person was by Alvin's side, patching Alvin up to the best of his ability...

"And you went to Theodore, right?" Alvin asked, just wanting confirmation. Charles nodded.

"Charles told me in a hurried and panic-stricken voice of what had happened to you," Theodore added, as he didn't take his eyes away from his medical treatment on Alvin (Charles blushed a bit when Theodore said "panic-stricken voice"). "Naturally, I believed him and told him I would help him save you. Knowing where the abandon warehouse was, we set off. Once outside, we waited for what seemed like forever, until the doors opened. From a distance, hiding behind the side of a corner shop, I and Charles saw three men carry your body and entered this very church ground that we're standing in right now. They threw you into the lake..." Theodore gestured to the small lake to the left. "Once they left, I jumped into the lake and grabbed you, pulling you up and saving you. Although, if it wasn't for Charles here, we would never have been able to rescue you in the first place,"

Alvin looked up at Charles; he looked rather bashful, and smiled. "Thank you,"

"Y-you're welcome," Charles replied as he stood to his full height. He looked to the right in the direction of a small church and sighed. The sun that peeked through the clouds sun brightly on his face, lighting up his little facial features, the small smile looking brighter and larger because of it. To Alvin, he looked like a whole new child...

"Erm..." Charles started hesitantly, as he looked back down at Alvin. "I'm just going to sit over there..." At this, Charles pointed over to a tree covered in green leafs not too far away from where Alvin laid. "...and...think...is that OK with you?"

Alvin didn't see anything wrong with it, but he looked to Theodore to see if he had any objects to the request; apparently not for he nodded at Alvin to show it was OK with him.

"Sure," Alvin answered, and Charles silently walked away. Once at the tree he pointed at previously, he sat with his head resting on his upright knees, looking deep in thought.

_He's probably thinking over what I had just told him_, Alvin thought airily, his head to the right on the ground looking at his nephew. _It must have been pretty traumatic for him today to have seen what he had..._

"He's OK you know," Theodore said in a firm voice.

Alvin looked up at Theodore, wondering if he was reading his thoughts or if he was talking about something totally different.

"Huh?"

"Little Alvie," Theodore answered in response to Alvin's non-coherent sound. "Your son is OK,"

_Little Alvie!_

_Fuck..._

_No..._

Shit, how could Alvin forget? His son was taken by that monster, by his ex-best friend, by Rupert! And Alvin had his chance to ask him where he had taken him and he blew it! Alvin didn't ask! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"I saw him sitting in the church with some of Rupert's men when I was out looking for you when you ran off," Theodore continued, not explain why he looked in the church for Alvin. "They haven't hurt him, just guarding to make sure he doesn't run off,"

"And your telling me this now?" Alvin exclaimed.

"B-but...he's OK, Alvin," Theodore replied, stuttering, probably not expecting Alvin's response. "If he was hurt, I would have to-"

"My son was stolen from me!" Alvin screamed. "I wanted to know where the hell he was and you knew but didn't tell me and now he's...I...fuck sake..."

_I can't just sit here anymore! I have to get up, I have to go and get him, to stop the wedding, to save Brittany...I promised her I would make everything better, that I would fight for her...that I would save everyone! And sitting here wouldn't accomplish anything!_

Alvin started to move his body, despite Theodore's protest and constant nagging him to stay still, lay down on the ground. Alvin mealy pushed his brother out of the way...

"Alvin, just sit," Theodore said in a worried voice, sounding like he thought Alvin was going to fall and die or something. "Your body is not fully better and-"

"I don't care!" Alvin exclaimed, pushing Theodore, who fell to the ground with a "THUD!" "I need...to save...everyone!" Alvin screamed, feeling his weak body wanting to give up. But Alvin wasn't about to give in to defeat; he wasn't about to give up that easily. He used all of the strength he could muster in his body and forced his way up.

Alvin stood, his breathy a little heavy and his balance a little off, but he was standing up, somehow. He looked down at his brother and saw his shocked and surprised face; Alvin didn't know it was because he pushed him or whether it was because Alvin was standing, despite his body's weak condition.

"I have to do this, Theo," Alvin said in a deep, serious voice. "I have to save her, to save my son, everyone, cause if I don't, who will?"

The wind blew silently between the trees, between the two chipmunk brothers, one standing, the other on the ground.

"And I can't do this without your help..." Alvin held out his paw to his brother, ready to help him up.

Theodore looked at Alvin's hand, contemplating whether he should take it or not. After a few seconds of making up his mind, Theodore finally came to a conclusion.

"You're so stubborn, Alvin," he sighed.

"I know," Alvin smirked. "That's why you have no choice but to help me,"

Theodore smiled. "I guess so," he said as he took hold of Alvin's paw and was pulled up by his brother. Alvin then pulled Theodore into a hug and whispered:

"Thanks bro,"

"Don't thank me just yet," Theodore replied back in a amused voice. "We haven't stopped the wedding yet,"

"Speaking of the wedding," Alvin said as he pulled away from the hug. "When does the ceremony start?"

In answer, Theodore pulled out his futuristic digital watch that was strapped to his right wrist.

"Thirty minutes," he answered. "We still have enough time to stop it!"

"Good," Alvin replied with a nod of his head. "Then I believe we should take off already..."

Charles, who had, probably, over heard Alvin's and Theodore's little argument, was walking towards the pair, also over hearing what Alvin had said about leaving to stop the wedding, for he had a confident expression on his little face.

"After all," Alvin continued as he looked at his brother and nephew. "A promise is a promise and intend to keep them all!"

They were off like a shot, running as fast as their legs could carry them, out of the cemetery and off, hoping, that all promises would be kept.

* * *

All they could do was run, run down the deserted street lined with identical houses, a street Alvin had run down and passed on numerous occasions. The town was defiantly like a ghost town now. It seemed like everyone was at the wedding; Rupert surely had the whole town under his control.

The sun was shining brightly now and the clouds had all disappeared, off to the ast and away from the town. The sound of birds singing was heard as all three chipmunks passed numerous trees that grew from within the street pavement. You would think it was a happy time, no?

But of course, this was not a happy time, not a happy time at all. This time, this small amount of time...this...ten minutes that they had left, this time, here...this was a precious, heart-beating, determinate, nothing to lose time! They had to make in time and they couldn't waste a second to stop and take a break; they had to keep running...

_Don't worry Brittany_, Alvin thought vigorously. _I'm coming to save you...I'm coming to save all of you! I promised! I promised everyone I would save them, to come back to them!_

_I promised my son..._

**"Alvin, please don't leave me!" Little Alvie, despite his slow movements, grabbed hold of Alvin in a squeeze. "Don't go!"**

**Alvin hugged him back and whispered into his ear "I won't be gone long. I'll come back,"**

**"You promise?" Little Alvie broke the hug and looked up to Alvin's eyes, wanting to see the promise of his return in Alvin's eyes.**

**Father and son stared at each other. Pause.**

**"I promise," Alvin settled on after a moment's pause between father and son.**

_I Promised the girl I love..._

**"But know this, Brit; I'm not giving up on you. Until I die, I swear I will save you,"**

**"You're wasting your time," is Brittany can say. "Cause I will never be with you..."**

**Alvin only nods his head.**

**"I'm gonna save our son, too," Alvin continues. "I'm goanna save Little Alvie..."**

**"He's not your son," Alvin ignores this as much as he can; it hurts to hear her say that...**

**"I'm gonna save everyone, fix everything. A promise is a promise after all..."**

_I promised everyone, promised everything, to fix it all, and I can, I have to, I will! And it all starts but stopping this wedding! This wedding that was never supposed to be, this wedding that is all a mistake, all wrong..._

_Brittany, you love me...so why are you doing this? Why are you going through with this?_

_Rupert._

_It's all him, everything is his doing! And I will stop this wedding, stop him and put an end to this whole thing, even if it kills me!_

"There it is!" Alvin heard Theodore exclaim, causing Alvin to come out of his thoughts and back to reality. "There's the church!"

Alvin could see it too now; he could see its tall tower, could see the metal gates that protected it, could see the missing tiles on the roof. Currently, they were all running as fast as they can down the street where houses still lined; the church looked a good three hundred metres away.

But it was in sight, it was there. Brittany was in there...

"Move it!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran even faster, causing his body to scream out in pain and protest, Alvin not taking any notice at all. Brittany was waiting for him!

"Alvin, don't!" Theodore shouted in a worried voice, seeing Alvin push his body to the limits. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

But Alvin didn't take any notice and ignored his brother completely, silently whispering "Sorry, Theodore. Please forgive me," And pushed his legs so hard that he screamed out in pain and fell to the ground with a "crack!"

But the "crack" wasn't due to Alvin meeting the ground. To Alvin's horror, he felt as if his left shin had broken off. When he tried to move, pain coursed through his body; he had pulled a muscle.

"I can't give up..." Alvin talked into the ground. "Not now when I've come so far, so near..."

The church was so close; he was practically at its gate...

Brittany...

And with her shining beautiful face in his mind, Alvin pulled himself up, ignoring pain, ignoring his brother's shouts, ignoring everything and concentrating on _her_...everything was on _her_, for _her_! Alvin was up, but moving was a struggle.

"I promised I would save you..." Alvin continued to talk in a teeth gritted voice, caused by the unbelievable amount of pain his body was undergoing.

The church loomed over him, as if it didn't want him to be there...but he was there! He was here and..."I will...save you!" Pushing the gates wide open, Alvin used the last remaining of his strength to run,

**"Alvin, help me, please..." Brittany barely whispers into Alvin's tuxedo, tears descending down the material. "Save me..."**

up the path,

**"I promise, Brit," Alvin whispers back. "I promise to save you..."**

up a few stairs,

"**A promise is a promise and intend to keep them all!"**

And...

_I told you I would keep all my promises, Brittany! I'm here to save you!_

The big wooden church doors slammed open. Alvin was out of breathe, pain coursed through his body and he would do anything to lay and rest for eternality. But he didn't care at the moment; he was here! And he was going to stop everything!

"Brittany, you can't-" It came out more like a hoarse quiet voice than anything else, seeing how Alvin's body was pushed to the limits and breathing was more than a struggle.

But weather Alvin whispered or screamed to stop the wedding, it wouldn't have mattered. For what he saw changed everything, broke everything, broke every fucking promise he had kept, all his efforts for nothing.

The church was beautifully decorated with flowers everywhere, the sun shining through the huge windows. A hundred...no, three hundred people were in attendance, all clapping and cheering.

Alvin didn't feel like clapping or cheering at all; he felt like throwing himself back into the lake and drawn. This was not a happy occasion at all, all hope gone.

There, right down the isle of the church, was Brittany dressed in her beautiful wedding dress, kissing Alvin's ex-best friend, Rupert square on the lips, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

It was all over and Alvin knew it.

He had lost and Rupert had won.

There was no hope at all...

* * *

**A/N:**

**THEN END...No joking!**

**Hope this long chapter makes up for the time you've been waiting patiently.**

**My god, what a way to end the chapter! Why does end like that? Alvin was sure that he was going to stop the wedding, so confident that he would save Brittany and everyone, and even in his beat up body he still runs to the church, pulling a muscle in the process. Despite all that, he still runs, but...he's too late. It's so sad... :(**

**If any of you are wondering if there is a twist, you're wrong; Rupert and Brittany are married (And they have signed the papers to legally wed them). This is it; their married.**

**But if you think this is the end of the story, you're wrong! There's much more to come!**

**Initially, I was going to split this chapter; I was going to split it between Rupert's beating of Alvin and where Alvin is thrown into the lake and Charles and Theodore save him. Reason being is that both parts have completely different paces. But, after a lot of thought, I decided against it and kept it one chapter, because, mainly, this chapter's song choice lyrics fit both parts, and thus, create one chapter.**

**If any of you didn't notice, I sort of used a new format in the form of flash backs (Which are in bold). This form was inspired by anime's such as "Naruto" and "Bleach", where at high emotional points and pivots, the characters experience flashback to keep them motivated or to make up their mind about something. Yeah, I've been into those anime's for a bit now. I hope it was used write to keep you all at the edge of your seats.**

**I would, again, like to thank "Amon23" for the song suggestions. :)**

**Thank you for all your replies to my idea of making this story published as a real book; it seems there's a split for me to do and not to do it. I will make my mind nearer in the future and I'll let you know when I've made up my mind.**

**I have been working on all my fanfics and I'm really tired (Updates to come). But of course, seeing how I've got some time off Uni and my life isn't so busy at the mo, I will continue to write and update my fanfics (Including the overdue "Alvin And The Chipmunks 2: The Chipettes" which is in dire need of an update!).**

**I have a new twitter account! If you wanna know what's going on with chapter updates, make sure you follow me to know: #mpkio2**

**Yes, as you can probably, tell we are nearing the climactic ending chapters that will be...climactic? Emotional? Dramatic? All that I guess. But it is coming to an end soon...**

**So, what will Alvin do now? Will he finally give up on Brittany, his brothers and his friends now that Rupert is married to the girl of his dreams? Or will he continue fighting? This is where we have to question the hero's determination...**

**Please leave a review to show me that you are all still reading and to give me some motivation and determination. Thank you! :) **

**Also, share this story with your friends on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo , E-Mail, the lot; it will really help the story boost popularity. Thanks. **

**I hope to update next week if I get in some great reviews! No joke! :)**

**Until next time my foxy readers and reviewers! :)**


	37. Closer TheMainKeyToFindingHappiness

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**NOTE: I've gone back and formatted titles, with the fanfic's title, chapter number and chapter title. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, so many reviews! Thank you so much to everyone (Returning and new alike!) who have reviewed this story so far! They have been entirely motivating and inspirational to me that I just had to write this next chapter! **

**I'm sorry I'm not able to reply to all reviews, but I do read them all and I try to take on board and tackle any problems/questions/issues readers oppose to me. Thank you for all your kind (and critical!) words; it helps the story a lot.**

**Also, a big thank you to those who have put this fanfic story on Fav's and Story Alerts! It's good to know you like this story so much and want to read it when it's updated! :)**

**As promised, here is the next chapter, all done and dusted, ready for you all to read, at last (Sorry for the long delay!). I wanted to update a lot earlier, but things got in the way and I got seriously delayed; sorry *Begs on floor for forgiveness*. We left Alvin at such a cliff-hanger, a cliff-hanger that had you screaming at your monitor: "WHAT? NO! It's can't end like this! What is mpkio2 thinking?"**

**Well, for one thing, this isn't the end...not yet anyway. I believe this fanfic will still end on "Chapter 50" (Or just before it). By the way, I'm also counting all of the "Alternative Endings" (Which will all be in a separate chapter) and I am also including the "Special Thanks" and a chapter where I will answer any of your questions and a little back-story of how I came up with such a long fanfic. So, yeah, now you should see why I say it will end on "Chapter 50".**

**The story will probably end on, around, "Chapter 45".**

**Secondly, what am I thinking? Well...I'm just thinking what I should while I'm away at my grandparents' house and- oh, you mean about the story and the direction it's going in! *Blushes embarrassed* My bad. Well, just cause Brittany married Rupert, doesn't mean it's all over! In fact Alvin- oh just read the chapter will you! :)**

**Here we go...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Everybody tells you from time to time  
To never give up like a phrase from a movie  
They tell you to stand up for yourself  
As if it was always that easy"  
_- Joe Inoue

Lyrics taken from "_Closer_" by Joe Inoue.

* * *

**Key:**

"_Italic_" – Alvin's thoughts.

"**Bold**" – Flash-back.

"-" – Second voice.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head Alvin  
**Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 37  
Closer – The Main Key To Finding Happiness**

Loud wedding bells echoed off the tall magnificent, ancient looking church walls, the windows just as tall, allowing beautiful rays of golden sunshine to light up the room and the people, who cheered and screamed and clapped below on the hard concrete floor, their happy voices echoing with the wedding bells, creating, what should be and what looked like, a happy occasion, a happy event, a happy time for all to enjoy.

For that is what it was to a lot of people who stood in the church, cheering and clapping; it was a happy time for all who threw confetti here and there, wearing their smart clothes (men in tuxedos, women in beautiful dresses, girls in pretty pink dresses with pretty pink bows, boys in black tuxedos, their black hair cut short and neat...), smiling and happy, as if without a care in the world. Happy voices echoed everywhere, happy faces smiled all around; happiness was felt in the cold church air...

It was a happy time for all of the people in attendance; it was happy for them...

But not everyone...

Not one...

And only one...

And this one individual was standing by the church doors, his furry hand still on the large door, an expression of total loss and all hope and faith lost without a trace. This one person stood still...no, shaking, not able to take in what he was seeing, the world collapsing all around him. This one person had walked...No! He had ran...This one person had ran all the way to this church, to stop this "happy occasion", and gone through so much, had fought so hard against the evil monster that was now holding tightly against the beautiful chippete this one person had ever seen...and loved with all his heart, so powerful and strongly that it hurt him to think of her.

This one person had kept all hope, all faith, had so many fucking promises, promises to make it all right, to save her, to save everyone! This one person had gone through so much and had kept fighting up until now, to reach his goal...and...he broke his fucking shin! Pulled a muscle and dragged himself, through sheer willpower and determination to arrive here and stop everything! He had gone through so much...but now, it seemed that it was all in vain, all for nothing.

This one person is a chipmunk with a broken shin...and an even more broken heart.

This chipmunk is Alvin Seville.

The one person who never gave up on anything, had promised everything to everyone close to him and to everyone who didn't know his name (Which was ridiculous! He's Alvin Seville!). The one person who had thrown everything closes to him away, only to realize his mistakes and try to mend and fix them, wanting to redeem himself from his past. And fight for it, for his family, friends, Brittany, everyone...but only to find out that it was all for nothing in the end.

This is Alvin Seville; the most broken hearted chipmunk in the world.

As the sound of happy cheering people become louder (Well, more louder than it can already be), Alvin looks up, snapping out of his thoughts at once and see that the "happy" couple, the bride and groom are walking down the aisle, arm in arm, looking in each other's eyes as if they hadn't a care in the world and nothing else mattered and everything was OK because they had each other and –

_Why she looking at him like that? Doesn't she know! Doesn't she realize what he is! What he's done, to her, to her son, Little Alvie, to my brothers, to her sisters, to this town, to everyone! Doesn't she know what he's really like! Doesn't she – but how could? – but she must know; how could I forget? How could I forget that? How?_

And Alvin, still holding onto the large wooden church door, grips tighter into it, holding it more firmly, his claws digging into the surface of the door, hoping he wouldn't fall and slam onto the hard concrete floor in front of him. He starts to sweat a little, water dripping down his furry forehead, his breathing becoming more erratic by the second as his brain functions and turns and moves, his heart pumps furiously behind his ribcage, his mind, not once focussing from what it was remembering…what it had, shamefully and surprisingly, forgotten…

_But how could I forget? How?_

_Rupert raped Brittany._

_I was there._

_Right there._

_Right behind the door._

_And I heard everything. I heard everything scream she made, every plea she begged, every yell to stop, for Rupert to stop for what he was doing to her, for someone to come and help her, to rescue her, anyone, anyone, anyone_…Alvin.

_Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I do anything? Why! Fuck, why? If I had just barged through those doors I could have put an end to all this, there and then. _

_And, maybe, maybe Brittany would be with me in the end. If I had talked it into her, if I had saved her from that, that, THAT! BEAST! I would have stopped everything, stop the monster from taking over her mind, from poising her mind, to stop his monstrous and sinful deeds! I felt it all, felt every punch he gave you to shut you up from yelling, felt every time he grunted and moaned, felt you crying inside, crying with your heart._

_So, why do you look at him like that, huh….Brittany? Why do you look at him like he is your one and only? Why do you look at him with loving eyes cause you do know the beast he is, you do! Why do you kiss him so, hold him so, want him so? Why?_

_Because he's fucked with your mind, because he's played mind tricks with you Brit, right from the very start. He's hypnotised, done exactly what he did to you what he's done to the whole town; fuck with their minds and make them do as he pleases. He uses like a puppet, Brit, and makes you do whatever he wants, makes you think what he wants you to think, because he is the one pulling the strings, he is the puppet master behind the whole thing._

_I'm sorry Brittany; I failed you, failed everyone. I was supposed to make it all right, to stop you from marrying such a monster! To stop him from manipulating all the people around him, all of my family and friends, to stop him from hurting my son, my poor little boy, my…Little Alive, god please forgive your daddy, please? I should have been there for you, should have been around and watch you grow up to the boy you are today, should have…been there for you._

Alvin was sure it wasn't raining inside, even though he felt wet droplets stream and tear down his cheeks. No, it wasn't raining…

_I should have stopped him from hurting you, stop him from hurting you all those times, hurting you all over your body, the monster clambering high over you and looking down at you with disgust and loathing, with dark red eyes of hate and…with every punch, with every hard, painful, powerful punch, you must have been wondering if life was worth li-l-living anymore, huh…right? Right, son?_

Alvin was unsure now whether it was raining or not, for droplets were hitting the hard concrete wall, fast and quick all around him, on his clothes, everywhere…

_With every kick, you must have thought "Why does my daddy do this to me? Why does he punch me so? Doesn't he love me? Do you love me daddy?" And…fuck….fuck…fuck. While you went through all that, you should have hated him, should have hated the monster, should have wanted him dead! But….and I can tell, you don't hate him; you don't hate the monster. Why? Because you believe him to be your daddy; because you have a pure heart and you have a gentle nature to you and you can't hurt anyone even if you tried. And you don't deserve all that pain and suffering! You don't! I'm sorry son, I'm sorry…_

_And Simon, brother, smart wonderful Simon; you are lost in the darkness, lost and gone because I fucked things up, because I was not there for you, because, little brother, I was a dick and you hated me. And then the monster showed up and he dug his dirty long, black creepy claws into you and torn you inside out and turned any nice, good, moral feelings and emotions and turned them into dark, bad, black, monster-like feelings…no feelings…just a shadow what you use to be. And it's because I wasn't there for you, because I wasn't there to protect you from the monster, like I did once when we were both very tiny and you hadn't even grown yet into the smart individual I knew you to be. _

Alvin laughed darkly.

_Things were so much simpler back then, huh, Simon? Things were much easier and less complicated. Things were nice between us; I was your brother and, even though I never showed it at all, I protected you from everything, from every bully in school, from every fear you processed, I protected you with all my heart cause I-_

"Let's hear it for the happy couple! Hurray for Rupert and Brittany!" A happy, joyful cheering voice exclaimed somewhere in the church, the voice echoing off the magnificent, old walls, the voice reaching closer to Alvin's position, accompanied with many other cheering happy voices.

Alvin opened his eyes, yet again, leaving his mental thoughts and innermost feelings and emotions behind inside of his soul, his eyes focusing on the real world, searching for the source of the increasing loud voices heading his way.

It was Rupert and Brittany of course, still walking down the aisle, still looking as happy as ever, people still cheering happily throwing confetti over the happy couple as they walked arm in arm, parents holding their children up high allowing them too to join in the festivities.

Alvin was still holding to the large church door, his claws dug deep into it he was shocked to discover. Both Rupert and Brittany were walking closer and closer to the door, to exit the church Alvin assumed where they would most likely get into a car and drive off to get ready for the reception (Was there a reception? Would Rupert even allow one to take place?, Alvin thought and made a mental note in asking someone when the opportunity arose). Both were heading his way, with the happy guests in toe, and still he didn't move.

Was it in fear from being spotted by Rupert? Was it that he was afraid Rupert would get angry and ask his hench-men to settle the job he thought was complete? Or was it the fact that Brittany looked so beautiful in her long white wedding dress, that he was sad to discover that he so desperately wanted to be the chipmunk holding onto her arm, walking down the aisle and not Rupert?

Or, maybe…it was something else….

Perhaps Alvin didn't move because he wanted a confrontation to occur. Perhaps Alvin wanted to see the shock and fear on Rupert's face when he looked into Alvin's smirking eyes, realizing he, Alvin, was not dead as he had thought and, if Alvin was lucky, Rupert's fear and shock would be said for all to hear, and everyone realize what he had done, would truly and finally know his true colors, that he is a monster and that Brittany doesn't love him and she would leave him. And even if that didn't occur, Alvin would still reveal all, would still say everything Rupert had told him only an hour ago, would show to everyone who he really is and Theodore, Jeanette, Charles would all back him up as well, he was sure of it.

Yes. A part of Alvin wanted that, he wanted to see Rupert up against a wall, trapped like a frightened mouse caught by a cat. Alvin wanted to see that fear, to feel that power, to feel like he had finally won, triumph! Satisfaction! All of it. Alvin wanted it all, and that is why he didn't dare to move a muscle.

-What are you doing, Alvin?-, came that annoying voice in Alvin's head, loud clear and, somewhat, tired. Tired? Voices in your head can't be tired!...or can they? –I thought even you had a brain…-

_Leave me alone_, Alvin replied in his head, coldly. _I know exactly what I'm doing_…

-Right, of course you do…- the voice replied in a high sarcastic voice. -You think you're doing the right thing, don't you?-

_I don't have to answer to you_, Alvin replied in the same cold voice. _You've been nothing but trouble since I've arrived, told me depressing and dark things, negative things that did nothing but…_

-…help you become the person you are now,-

And suddenly, Alvin stopped. His claw dug into the church door deeper, his clawing falling down off the door, Alvin hearing the scrapping he was making with said claw until it stopped and Alvin's clawed paw was down by his side. Alvin's eyes looked down to the floor for he had nothing else to look at, to look for; he was lost.

_What_?, Alvin asked in a shocked voice. _What do you mean?_

-Stupid Alvin,- the voice replied, Alvin sensing the voice shaking it's head left to right…but voice's don't have a body! But why do I sense it does? –You can't see anything beyond your line of vision, beyond what you believe in, can you? This is your disadvantage, your downfall; not understanding things that you don't grasp hold off, like many people around this pathetic planet.-

_I still…I…I'm not…I…._

The voice merely laughed coldly at Alvin's fumbling words.

-Mumbling fool as always, Alvin. You prove my point well. Can't grasp on that concept, can you?-

No answer. Shallow breathing.

_Who are you?_, Alvin asked, starting to get the feeling that whoever this voice was, may not be a part of him. What are you doing in my head?

The voice smiled inwardly. –I applaud to you, Alvin. You actually understood what I was telling you. I am impressed, greatly.-

Alvin clenched his teeth. _I don't care if I impress you_, he replied in an angry voice. _Just tell me the fuck you are! This is getting on my nerves!_

Silence. Smiling? Who? The voice? No way…

-If you stay where you are, what do you gain in achieving?- the voice suddenly asked, changing the subject all together and focusing on the situation Alvin realized he was still in. –Answer me-

_I already told you!_, Alvin shouted back. _I don't need to answer-!_

-I'm trying to help you, Alvin- It was said simply, quietly and yet it was enough to overtake Alvin and silence him. –Answer me, now,-

Alvin unclenched his teeth and decided to answer, whether he thought the voice would help him, Alvin strongly doubted it, but answered nonetheless. _I would reveal to everyone the monster Rupert truly is,_

- I highly doubt that,-

_I don't care-!_

-Use your brain, Alvin,- the voice yet again interrupted Alvin, still using the same quiet and gentle tone. –If you stand here, Rupert would just get his hench-men to throw you out of the church…-

_But Brittany would stop him! And Theodore and the others will-!_

-Just listen to yourself,- the voice said shaking it's head (It doesn't have a head!). –Your letting your emotions get the better of you once again. Brittany is brainwashed by Rupert, too blinded by "love" to see anything else but what Rupert says as fact. So if he tells her "Alvin is lying," she shall believe him for she is weak-minded…-

_Weak-minded!_, Alvin exclaimed, hotly. _She is not-!_

-Let me continue, fool- the voice said, calmly, emotionlessly. –Your friends and family won't be of any help even if they do aid you. Rupert will also shove them aside and their efforts will all be in vain; Brittany will not hear them out. Standing there, where you stand now, next to the church door, it's all a stupid move, even for you. You will be caught in the end, Rupert's hench-men will find you and kill you; Rupert tried it once already and he will do it again,-

_Damn._

_Fucking damn it!_

Alvin hated to admit it, but the voice, annoyingly, had a fair point…. A fair few points actually.

- What ever happened to conjuring up a plan with Jeanette and Theodore? Jeanette was correct; you need to think this all out, to plan it right. Because, if you don't, Rupert shall win and you Alvin, you will lose…-

_But there's nothing for me to!_, Alvin exclaimed back. _I've already lost; Rupert has Brittany now; their married and I can't change that. This is the only way to fix things…_

-Stop limiting the options,- the voice replied. –There are other ways to win a game of chess, Alvin, but not all strategies are thought of on the spot, that is why chess games take days to play; because a player is thinking up a strategy where he has five to ten moves ahead of his opponent and alternatives to any other move. Do you understand?-

Alvin nodded his head once, understanding the gist of what was said.

-Then step aside and hide,- the voice advised. –If you want to win, you have to do this the logical way, not the robust and brash way and ending up losing. For once Alvin, do the smart thing. Do as I say and I shall leave you….forever. That I promise to you…-

Alvin stood still rooted to the spot, contemplating the different routes he could take following the voices advice. He could stay rooted and play out his original plan, though the voice may be correct and Alvin would just be lead away and killed. Or he could follow the voices plan and hide, let Rupert pass with Brittany and not be detected by anyone, keeping it safe and hidden for the time being, regroup with Jeanette and Theodore once more and come up with an extensive plan of action to win the war and, ultimately, win.

Yes, the voice's plan did sound not only more appealing, but more….logical. Despite the seriousness of the situation at hand, Alvin laughed. He had always ignored the voices advice, ignored the "illogical" side for so long, and here he was, at the end of his tether, contemplating whether he should actually agree upon taking the voice's plan! Funny indeed…

He had to admit that taking the voice's plan had its own advantages; he would be able to see Jeanette again and, seeing how she works at a hospital, she would be more than qualified to heal Alvin's broken shin and make sure that his body was in a stable enough condition. He would be able to see Eleanor and Theodore's kids, Little Joseph and Little Suzie, once again and make sure that their OK. And, most importantly, if he was able to find him, Alvin would be able to see his son, Little Alvie; he could talk to him and apologize for not returning when he said he would, apologize for not keeping his promises, apologize to all actually and hope (God damn did he hope!), that they would find it in their hearts to forgive him. Plus, ne would also never have to hear that annoying voice again, which was a bonus. Yes, very tempting…

Time was running out and the couple was moving ever closer to him, both still hadn't moved their eyes from each other, not even noticing that Alvin was standing but a few metres in front of them.

Closer and closer…

_To hide and think and come back with a plan in mind…_

But Brittany would walk right past him, not even knowing he was there…

He wouldn't die at least…

_To stay and confront, to reveal the monster once and for all…_

He would be with Brittany at last…

But he could die…

_Brittany…_

The moment was at hand; he had to choose now; time had run out at last…

Alvin, quickly and swiftly, moved to his right, walking rather slowly due to his injured shin. He made his way to the floor in fragile manner (Again, because of his injured shin). Once on the floor, he quickly crawled around the brown wooden church benches and to the side, so that he could peep his brown eyes over the benches and get a good view of Rupert and Brittany walking down the aisle.

The couple walked graciously and happily down the aisle, nearing the huge church doors which were now open wide, allowing daylight to enter the church, lighting up the features on both the bride and groom and the aisle they walked upon, nearing the spot where Alvin stood mere seconds ago.

The guests continued to follow, continued to throw confetti over the couple happily, cheering all the while ("Hurray! Hurray!"). This was an advantage for Alvin for it meant the church would grow few in number of guests that sat on the benches or stood around talking; their whole attention would be on Rupert and Brittany who were exiting the building. If the church was fairly empty, it would mean he would be able to walk around much freely and not have to worry about Rupert's men finding him.

Now that Alvin thought about it more, he was more persuaded and sure that the voice's decision was correct. If Alvin kept low and away from Rupert, Alvin had the element of surprise on his side and because Rupert and his hench-men believe Alvin to be dead, security would have lowered, again meaning more space for Alvin to move around freely. Yes, it was a good decision, he concluded…

Alvin looked back to the couple and his chess-nut eyes fell on the beautiful form of Brittany Miller; she looked so beautiful, so graceful in her white wedding dress, the veil pulled back over her long blonde hair, showing her wonderful, clear sea-blue eyes that dazzled, the long train flowing behind her on the red carpeted aisle. She looked so happy, but Alvin was afraid that her happiness was nothing but fake, a delusion that Rupert had imprinted before her and, although it was all fake, Alvin couldn't stop but to think how she would feel when she realized that it was all fake.

Alvin took one last look at Brittany's face and said in sad but confident voice:

"I will come back for you, Brittany. I'm sorry I've let you down…"

And then, the huge wooden church doors closed with "BANG", leaving Alvin and any other guest who decided to stay in the church, inside, the daylight entering the church, diminished slightly.

Reassured that the couple would not enter the church again, Alvin stood to his full height slowly but surely, his broken shin not making the action any easier, his body still fragile; he defiantly had to see someone with some experience in the medical profession. To avoid to event of anyone spotting him, Alvin kept his hood up, covering his furred messy hair and his face; just because Rupert believed Alvin to be dead, it didn't mean that one of his hench-men couldn't still spot him.

Alvin looked to his left, taking a better look of his surroundings and the church he stood in. It was a magnificent building, old and ancient looking, colored glass of pictures imprinted on the windows, shades of blue, red, yellow and green shining inside and covering the rows of wooden benches that lined on the hard concrete floor, all facing a podium (Alvin assumed this is where the priest of the church would stand and face his church-goers and guests) where a huge rusty organ stood tall, Alvin imagining it once being the brilliant a gold that shone in the sunlight.

Candles were lit along the sides of the church walls, giving a low, dim orange hue color creating an atmosphere of total and utter calmness, the heat generated by these many candles a little overbearing, mind you. Some candles stood on black polls along the aisle, both on either side. A nice church, Alvin settled on…

Alvin noticed, as he kept looking at the benches, that some guests decided to stay inside rather than opt outside and see the married couple off in a car. There was little chatter he also noticed, hummed almost, but happy nonetheless. The odd but peaceful sound of fire on candles flickering was heard all around, the small sounds echoing slightly here and there.

Hoping to find someone he near amongst the few people that stayed inside the church, Alvin slowly walked…no, limped…his way towards the small group of guests, one group standing and talking, some guests sat on their own and some were standing, readying themselves to leave. Alvin heard the almost distant noise of people cheering and a car driving off coming from behind the huge wooden doors; he tried to ignore as best he could.

As he neared, he noticed a set of blonde messy hair peeping up over a bench at front, a set of hair that looked….most like his own. _It couldn't be! _He made it to the front, turned around, looked at the person sitting on the bench and smiled at once; his suspicions were indeed correct

"Little Alvie…" Alvin whispered more to himself than anyone else, as he looked upon the chipmunk boy that sat with his paws in his lap, his head down not looking at anyone. Something was deeply worrying his son…

Slowly, Alvin moved forward at an attempt to get Alvie's attention. His son did look up when he had acknowledged Alvin's presence, thankfully. His eyes were wet, sad, distraught. Tears ran down his furry cheeks, his bottom lip trembling.

"Hey kiddo," Alvin greeted, keeping his voice happy and warm, even though it was no time to be happy at all. But he had to; his son was deeply upset, heart-broken even and…it was his fault…

Alvie sniffled. "A-A-Alvin?" he asked in a croaked voice, his eyes widening a little at Alvin's appearance. "Is that you?"

"Sure is," Alvin replied, about to put his paw to his son furry head and give it an affectionate rub. However, a smaller paw swatted Alvin's large paw away, as if it was a fly that should die.

Upset and confused by this action, Alvin looked down at his son, the same set of expressions on his face.

"Little Alvie?" he asked, not elaborating at all for not only was the shock too much for him, the rejection great, he was sure his son would understand what he meant.

"Go away," Little Alvie ordered in a broken voice, putting his small legs up and onto the bench so that he could cover his arms around his legs and bring them forward to his chest, his head looking down on his knees, not wanting to look at Alvin at all. Alvin was surprised he could do such an action; wasn't he supposed to be ill? "I don't want you to be my friend anymore, Alvin…"

"I don't understand…" Alvin admitted, but of course, that was a lie; Alvin did understand, boy did he; Alvin broke his promise, he broke his promise that he would return to the hospital, to return to his son, broke the promise to make it all right, to stop the wedding. Yes, Alvin understood good and proper of why Little Alvie was so heart-broken, why he didn't want to see Alvin at all, why he wished to be alone and cry his little heart out. It was all killing Alvin too, seeing his son in this way, but he did not show it on the outside.

"You….p-p-promised, Alvin," Little Alvie mumbled in a heart-broken voice, sobbing all the while. "You s-s-said you would come back for m-me. You said you would stop m-m-mommy getting m-m-married. Y-you p-p-promised…"

**"I won't be gone long. I'll come back,"**

**"You promise?" Little Alvie broke the hug and looked up to Alvin's eyes, wanting to see the promise of his return in Alvin's eyes.**

**Father and son stared at each other. Pause.**

**"I promise," Alvin settled on after a moment's pause between father and son.**

What could Alvin say? What could he do? Could he do anything, say anything that made what his son had said any less true than how real and right it was? Was there anything Alvin to do that could make Little Alvie's accusations, his sobbing, his heart breaking…any less painful than it already felt, Alvin feeling the pain locked up in his hear, rising through his body.. Could he say anything that could change anything that had happened to, perhaps, go back and make his promise come true? Could he stop the tears that were suddenly falling down his cheeks? He wished he could, he so desperately wished he could…

Alvin watched through blurry eyes as his heart-broken son sobbed on the wooden church bench, not moving at all, not saying a thing. Nothing was said between father and son. In the silence that carried on between them, Alvin noticed in this time that the noise around the echoey church had diminished greatly; no longer could he hear hushed tones, the people's voices echoed all around despite the quietness of their voices, the shuffling of feet gone, the "creek's and "cracks" of the wooden benches were heard no more. The sound of of small fires flickering and crackling bounced off the church walls was the only thing that remained, except for the sound of his son sobbing and his heart-breaking, of course.

Alvin looked around and was confirmed of his suspicions of the lack of noise and sound; it was entirely empty. All the guests that stood around or sat on the benches had left, all probably gone outside to see the couple off or buy a snack at one of the vendors or buy a "Wedding Gift" for the happy couple from a vendor selling gifts. Alvin and his son were all alone, the sound of flickering fires on candles that lined the walls, as their only company, the sound of cheering, distant, but able to be heard from outside.

Little Alvie continued to cry his heart out, mostly forgetting (or not caring; one, or both, of the two…) that Alvin was standing before him, frozen to the spot. Alvin looked down at his son, a lost and distraught expression plastered on his broken face; there was nothing for him to say, for Little Alvie, his son, was right, or course: he broke a promise that couldn't be fixed.

"Little Alvie.." Alvin started his voice hoarse and dry. He put a paw out to land on his son's shaking shoulder, a gesture of comfort. It would have been placed, but the sound of shuffling feet on concrete was heard echoing around the church, interrupting Alvin's mid-way action.

"There you are Alvin…" A familiar voice echoed off the church walls, the noise of shuffling feet growing louder. Alvin turned around and was faced with his brother, Theodore, Alvin knowing it to be his voice when he called out when he entered the church. An unpleasant small frown was placed on his lips, his eyes were almost glossy, tears stains down his cheeks, the fur on the top of his head, dirty, grimy and messy. All in all, he looked absolutely terrible and, by judging the look Alvin saw within his eyes, he probably felt it too…

"Theo-dore?" Alvin asked, wondering how his brother entered the church; surely he didn't enter through the large wooden doors!; Alvin would have heard them open, surely! "How did you get in?"

"Conveniently, there's a side entrance right there," Theodore pointed behind himself with a claw, directly at a small wooden door that Alvin, and may others, had failed to see. Well, no wonder he failed to spot it; the door almost camouflaged into the rest of the church wall. Something bugged him, however…

"How did you open it?" Alvin asked, honestly confused and curious of how his brother had opened it; it had to have been locked, right?

To Alvin's question, Theodore showed him the answer; a small dirty, rusty-looking golden key held within Theodore's right paw. "There's always a key to every locked door, Alvin," Theodore stated in a voice that held mush wisdom and conviction. Although Alvin agreed, he couldn't see any key that would open the door that now stood in front of him and Brittany Miller, who stood locked and trapped within Rupert's clutches…

"True as that may be Theodore," Alvin started in a sad voice, his head looking down. "I don't see how we can unlock the door that is now stood in our way…" The door being the predicament they were now in.

"Don't give up, Alvin," Theodore said in a strong determined voice, his voice echoing off the walls. "We can't give up, now that we've come so far!"

"But Brittany's already married, Theo!" Alvin exclaimed back in an exasperated voice, his voice, too, echoing. "Rupert's won already and we lost," Alvin turned, his head still down, looking at the concrete ground beneath his feet. "I don't see how we can continue with our mission now that it's over," Alvin's eyes were clenched tight, his fists shaking down by his side, holding back the anger and sadness that grew within his heart. "We lost,"

Silence strained within the church. A small aghast of wind blew through and open window, the candles swaying here and there, not wanting to give up on emitting light, fire, flames and life. The wind tried with all its might, but the candles did not give in, not at all and not ever, even when it looked its most gravest.

"You're not my brother," Alvin heard his brother say in a whisper, and yet, heard it clearly as he was whispering in his ear. Alvin opened his eyes. "The Alvin I knew would never give in, never give up…"

Slowly, Alvin turned and faced his brother, who stood by near, his paws down by his side, in fists, clenched, his face angry, sad, lost, all at once, a mixture on his face, combining together to create an emotion Alvin had never see on his brother's face or anyone else's face for that matter.

"What about all the times you've told me that we were going to fix things?" Theodore exclaimed loudly, his eyes tightened shit as tears escaped his eyes, leaking down his cheeks. "What about when you told me we were going to make things right? Did all that mean nothing to you?" Theodore's eyes were open once again, a fiery, strong, sadness in his green orbs.

"Why the sudden change? Why have you given up already when it's not even over! Giving in towel so early. Why the change?"

The answer to all of Theodore's question was sitting right beside Alvin on a church bench, crying his little heart out because his friend, his dad had failed him, failed everyone. And it was all true, wasn't it? He hadn't fixed anything, hadn't changed one god damn thing! He had lost and he knew that once he looked upon his sobbing son. He just didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him…

"Was it all empty words, Alvin? Was everything you did for nothing? Running here so strongly! Did my eyes deceive me when I saw you crawling here and opening the door? Was the pride I felt within my heart a lie? Were my thoughts incorrect when I thought 'Alvin is the strongest guy I know,'? Huh? You tell me Alvin! Tell me it was all a lie!"

_It wasn't a lie! Was it? No, it was all real_; Alvin had meant every single word with his heart. He had meant everything! It was true and real, yes! He wanted to save everyone, wanted to fix everything, he did. But…things were different now, things had changed; Brittany was married to Rupert, his son was sobbing, sad that he (Alvin) had broken his promise, the town now, ultimately, doomed, under the control of Rupert. What could Alvin do now? What could he do to fix things? What should he do?

Alvin looked up and settled his wide eyes on Theodore, who stood not too far away, his eyes shimmering with tears, his face contorted in anger and sadness, the gold rusty key still in his paw down by his side; Alvin had never seen his brother like this, never seen him look so strong and…determined.

"Theodore, I…." Alvin started in a hoarse, broken voice. But he never got any further than that, for a loud "Boom" noise was heard echoing off the old church walls. Alvin looked to his right in the direction of the source of the noise (Which Alvin knew to big the big wooden church doors.) and the same for Theodore only to his left, both looking at the reason for the sudden burst in the noise.

A figure walked down the aisle in a slow succession. Wind blew in from the open church doors, allowing noise and sunlight to enter as well, brightening up the room, though it did nothing to brighten up the chipmunk brother's situation and feelings. The mysterious figure neared the podium and Alvin looked to their face.

"I thought I would find you here, Alvin," A high-pitched familiar voice sighed deeply.

"J-Jeanette, is that y-you?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking from all the emotions he felt bubbling within him.

The figure finally looked up and Alvin was revealed to the face of Jeanette Miller. She smiled sadly at him.

"What are y-you doing h-here?" Alvin asked Jeanette as she stood in front of Alvin. She looked squarely at him with her eyes, her arms folded, an impatient expression on her face.

"A little birdie told me that you're in a real bad physical and unhealthy state," Jeanette looked over her shoulder at Theodore, who rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "But I'd like to know why this "birdie" is shouting at his brother…"

Theodore laughed, nervously. "Just wait until I tell you this, Jeanette…"#

* * *

"You're giving up?" Jeanette exclaimed in shock and desperation. "But you can't, Alvin!"

"There's nothing more I can do, don't you understand, Jeanette?" Alvin replied, strongly. "I've lost, we've lost and Rupert's won,"

"But you said you would never-!"

"I know what I said! And I meant it at the time…" Alvin looked to Theodore now, who looked back at Alvin. "I really did mean it," Alvin sighed as he leaned his head down and looked to the floor. "But now, it's all hopeless…Oww! Watch were you put that thing, Jeanette,"

"I would if you would stop moving around so much," Jeanette replied.

Currently, Alvin, Theodore and Jeannette had placed themselves on the front row church benches, Alvin sitting next to Theodore and Jeanette crouched in front of Alvin, a medical box next to her; but a medical box was not the only thing she brought along with her. Sitting by a silent Little Alvie, Charles Seville comforted his cousin, a paw on his shoulders, whispering things to the sad chipmunk boy, things Alvin or the others could not hear (_At least he's stopped sobbing now,_ Alvin thought, relieved, and silently thanking Charles for comforting his son). After Theodore retold the conversation between Alvin and himself only moments ago, Jeanette herself told Alvin the exact same thing Theodore had told him, but never listened to a word she said.

Jeanette insisted that she checked over Alvin's body, just to be sure that he was in a good state of health and physical strength (i.e. body). Once Alvin's clothes had been removed (The only piece of clothing allowed on his body was his boxers…), both Jeanette and Theodore gasped; Alvin's entire body was covered in bruises of black and blue and scratches, blood visible, his fur tatty, sticky and bloody. When both Jeanette and Theodore asked what had happened in their panic stricken voices, Alvin answered with one name: "Rupert,". Both understood immediately; Theodore insisted that Jeanette didn't fix Alvin up, the bruises and scratches that covered Alvin's body as proof and evidence of the danger that Rupert imposes to the town. And, according to Theodore, it would be enough to lock Rupert up in prison for good; the police would have to arrest. It sounded like a good plan, but Jeanette refused go along with Theodore's plan, urging that Alvin was in no shape to lose more blood than what was already lost and that Alvin's health was more important than locking Rupert up right now. Beside, Alvin pointed out a flaw in Theodore's plan, explaining that Rupert would somehow point on Alvin himself, no matter what was seen on Alvin's body (Alvin guessed that Rupert would say Alvin did it himself to get attention from people and was also trying to make Rupert look like a "bad guy,"). When this was said, Theodore huffed, depressed that his plan would not work out (Alvin was sure he heard his brother mutter "Shit," under his breathe.).

After she diagnosed Alvin over, she concluded that Alvin had suffered much blood loss and his body was damaged in several places, including his left shin (Alvin explained how it "Cracked" as he ran to the church), to which Jeanette shock her head and berated Alvin for using so much strain on his body when he knew it was fragile. She patched up most of Alvin's scratches with water, anti-aspartic cream and a lot of bandages. Unfortunately, Jeanette could not patch up the bruising that covered Alvin's body, explain that his body would have to fix itself on its own, that is if Alvin didn't put so much strain on his body. As for his left shin, she concluded that Alvin had pulled a muscle (The reason for the loud "Crack"). She told him it would hurt for a while, but the pain should disappear soon, if Alvin, again, didn't put much strain on his body. Jeanette gave some water for Alvin to drink, telling him that his body had dehydrated.

"Theodore?" Alvin asked as he looked to his brother who sat a few inches beside him.

"Yeah?" Theodore answered looking at Alvin with a glint of….something….in his eyes.

"Have you…seen your kids yet?"

Theodore nodded. "After you didn't listen to mine and Charles calls (Theodore shook his head at this part), we decided to wait outside until the events inside the church came to an end. When we saw Brittany emerge from the church with Rupert, hand in hand, we knew that that had married each other."

Theodore looked down and away from Alvin; what was wrong with him? "Guests flooded out of the church to wave goodbye to the happy couple, people threw confetti everywhere. They had their pictures taken and everything. In one of the pictures, Eleanor and Jeanette were present, and with Eleanor were both Little Suzie and Little Joseph, my kids," A tear leaked out of Theodore right eye and splashed to the concrete floor. As Brittany and Rupert got in a black car, I looked over at my children and saw their wonderful faces; I couldn't resist what I did next. The car drove off and I walked over to where Eleanor stood with our kids. She saw and, of course, she told to get lost. I told her I just wanted to see my kids again and she, reluctantly, allowed me to see them,"

Alvin was sure he saw the smallest of smiles on Theodore's lips. "Their OK. Well, both were sad that I wasn't around with them, back with their mom. But I promised them that I will get back to them again, that we will be a family again. With that said, I gave them both a kiss and hug and walked in the back way of the church, hoping to find you inside,"

Alvin raised an eyebrow as to say: "How did you know I was inside the church?"

"Well," Theodore answered, knowing what Alvin's gesture was asking. "I hadn't see you come out of the church, did I? So I knew you was still inside. Although one thing still bugs me…" Theodore looked other to where Little Alvie and Charles sat, on the other side of the church.

"What is it, Theodore?" Jeanette asked as she applied cream to a scratch on Alvin's right knee ("Oww!" Alvin yelped as the crème settled on his fur, cold and stinging like hell itself).

"Well, last time I looked here, I saw that Little Alvie was heavily guarded by Rupert's hench-men. But still, Alvin was able to talk to him, no hench-men to be seen. I think it's weird that they would just leave Little Alvie on his own. It doesn't make any sense…"

"You have a fair point, Theodore," Jeanette agreed as she nodded her head, pausing in treating Alvin's wounds. "Perhaps it never occurred to them that Alvin would seek Little Alvie after the wedding. Perhaps Rupert thought that Little Alvie wasn't worth protecting after he got married to Brittany, seeing how Alvin wouldn't be able to stop him…"

"Perhaps…" Theodore said off-handily. "I just don't know. I think….I'll go have a word with him," Theodore slowly stood and walked over to the other side of the church where Little Alvie and Charles sat. Once he had approached the two boys, he crouched on his knees and talked quietly to them.

"Do you think something's up, Jeanette?" Alvin asked, keeping his eyes on Theodore and the two chipmunk boys. "Do you think there's some sort of trap set up for us?"

Jeanette thought for a minute and then answered Alvin's question, giving him her own thoughts. "Maybe, but I don't think it's likely. I wouldn't see Rupert leaving your son on his own if he knew he was reassured that he had everything under control and that there was no way you could interfere further with his plans…"

"Oh," Alvin replied as Jeanette proceeded with her work on his body. "You haven't seen Simon lately, how you Jeanette?"

She stopped and looked up at him, a questionable look on her face. "Why do you think I now where my husband is? I told you I hadn't talked or seen Simon in four weeks,"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean anything by it, Jeanette," Alvin said quickly, shaking his paws, showing that Jeanette got the wrong end of the stick. "I was just curious is all,"

Jeanette sighed. "It's Charles, isn't it?"

Alvin looked at her; just looked at her and said nothing. Jeanette nodded.

"He misses his dad," Jeanette said, nodding her head with a knowing sad smile on her face. "I can tell; he never tells me, but I can tell. A mother knows these things,"

Alvin nodded, not agreeing but not disagreeing at the same time.

"I was glad to see he was alive and well when I saw him standing outside the church doors. He came running to me and hugged me. He asked if his dad was around. I smiled sadly and answered with a 'No, Hunny,'. At that point, Theodore approached me and told me that he acquired my medical help in the church with Alvin. I told him I would join him in a bit, before I told my sisters I had left something in the church. I brought Charles along, seeing how if I had left him with Eleanor, it would look questionable,"

Alvin nodded again, not saying anything to add, but not needing to as well.

Theodore returned moments after Jeanette had finished speaking, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well?" Jeanette asked as Theodore sat himself next to Alvin once again. "What did he say?"

"Well, you can throw my theory out of the window," Theodore said in a humorous voice. "Apparently, he was told to stay in the church and not move for anyone but his Aunt Eleanor. He said she was supposed to collect him,"

"Where is Eleanor, anyway?" Alvin asked, scratching his head with a paw.

"She's still outside," Theodore answered in huff. "She'll be in here soon and I don't think she'll like the sight of you," Theodore looked at Alvin, sadly.

Alvin laughed a little. "Yeah, she'll probably punch me in the face or something,"

"I personally think she might kill you," Jeanette said in a low voice. Alvin looked down at her wide eyed. Jeanette looked at Alvin's face and giggled.

"I'm only joking, Alvin,"

Alvin held onto his chest and breathed out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. "Don't do that, Jeanette! You almost killed me yourself,"

Jeanette smiled and Theodore looked down to the floor yet again; what was wrong with him?

"There," Jeanette said in a pleased voice, looking at Alvin's bandaged body, marvelling at her work. "You're all patched up," she announced as she packed away her medical substances and instruments.

"Thanks Jeanette," Alvin replied as he took a swig of water from the cup in his paw. "I don't know how I could ever thank you,"

Jeannette stopped her packing and looked to Alvin, a smile appearing on her face. "You can thank me by not giving up," she said strongly.

Alvin slapped a paw to his forehead. "Are we back to this again?" Alvin asked, hoping they would both drop the topic all together. "Look guys, we've lost. There's nothing we can do,"

Alvin started to dress himself, first starting with his tuxedo pants, next his tuxedo shirt, the blazer and then the bow tie, finally finishing with his black shoes. He sat back down once he had finished.

"No, you only _think _we've lost, Alvin," Theodore replied, looking at Alvin with strong, disappointed eyes. Disappointed? At who? At…Alvin? _He never looked at me like that before… _"When actually, this is our opportunity to make a plan and follow it through!" His eyes…they were…Alvin looked down, not able to look at them anymore…

Jeanette made an indescribable sound, showing she agreed with Theodore. "Theodore's right, Alvin," she said, as she finished packing her creams and equipment into her medical box. "Now is our time to make a plan while Rupert is off guard,"

Alvin sighed heavily. "I don't think we can win…"

"We'll never know unless we _try_," Theodore said strongly, standing up as he did so. He walked around, stood in front of Alvin and crouched so they were both eye level. "Alvin, you've taught me so much since you've come back never to give up, always move on, and to try your best, no matter what.,"

The candles around the walls continued their battle against the wind that tried to blow them away, the fire never giving up, always holding on and trying its very best to stay alive, the light from the fire, reflected in Theodore's eyes.

"And now, it's my turn to tell you," Theodore leaned his head down slightly, his eyes always on Alvin, putting his paws on Alvin's shoulders. "You can't give up, Alvin Seville. You have to always try your best, you must move on from your mistakes, from giving up on your broken promises."

Alvin's head lowered, but was quickly up and looking at Theodore once again, a claw under Alvin's chin. "But, you're forgetting one important thing, Alvin…"

"I-I am?" Alvin asked, confused and lost at what Theodore said, his right eyebrow raised.

Theodore nodded. "Your promises are not broken, Alvin, not yet anyway,"

"What d-do you mean, Theodore?" Alvin asked, his voice, unusually quiet, almost like a child's voice.

"You haven't broken your promises, idiot," Jeanette explained, tapping Alvin's head. "That's what I and Theodore have been trying to explain to you,"

"But…that's not true," Alvin argued. "I broke my promises; all of them,"

"Your wrong, Alvin," Theodore replied, shaking his head back and forth. "You never broke them in the first place; in fact, you've _kept_ them,"

"What?" Alvin asked. "I didn't-"Your promise to your son was that you would return, right?" Theodore asked, interrupting Alvin's argument.

Alvin thought for a second. "Yes," he answered.

"Did you return to him in the end?"

Yes, yes he did and….Alvin started to see it, started to see what his brother, Theodore, and friend, Jeanette had been trying to tell him all along…

"Yes," he said, louder and confident than before; the smallest glimpses of a small was seen tugging on the edges of Theodore's lips.

"Did you promise to fix things? To fix everything?"

Yes and he will and he still could and….he could see it all, could see it now…it was still achievable…

"Yeah," Alvin answered in a strong determined voice, one of his paws clenching into a fist. "I did, Theo,"

Theodore's small smile grew by the second, no more disappointment seen in his eyes at last. _Brother…._

"You can still fix it," Jeanette added, smiling.

"You promised to save Brittany, didn't you?" Theodore asked loudly, strongly, shaking Alvin's shoulders, toughly.

"I will!" Alvin exclaimed, his voice echoing off the church walls, standing up, a fist clenched, his eyes burning with determination, his will, might and body, suddenly, stronger than ever, again (Alvin was sure he heard Jeanette whisper his name…).

The wind stopped blowing throughout the church, a window slammed, the wind not able to attack the fire, that stayed strong, lighting the room with a warm orange glow, fire crackling and crickling within. The fire won the battle…

"That's the Alvin I know and love!" Theodore exclaimed happily. as he stood and punched the air with his right paw, fist still in air.

Jeanette smiled warmly. "It's about time you started thinking right, you idiot, Alvin,"

Alvin looked down, a blush creeping on his face, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "Yeah, I'm sorry I almost lost it there guys. You're right of course, I can't give up. You were right,"

Alvin felt a strong and comforting arm around his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Theodore smiling brightly at him. "That's what we're for Alvin," he said brightly. "We're here to help you, to make sure that you don't go off course, and to look out for you,"

Alvin smiled at his brother and felt the sudden urge to embrace him strongly; he did just that. Theodore was taken aback surprised by the action, but returned the embrace just as strongly as his brother.

"Thank you, bro," Alvin whispered into his brother's ear. "Thank you for looking out for me,"

"Anytime, bro," Theodore whispered back.

A grunted cough was heard, but the person coughing was unknown to everyone.

"I don't mean to break up this little brotherly love moment and all," A new high-pitched familiar voice said, probably belonging to the person who coughed so loudly. "But, Alvin, what the hell are you doing here?"

Alvin and Theodore suddenly stopped there embrace to look to the right (vice versa for Theodore) and found none other but Eleanor Seville, standing next to her sister, her arms folded, her foot tapping, a not to pleasant expression on her face.

"It's nice to see you too, Eleanor," Alvin replied in a cheery voice as he approached her; she glared back at him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to pick up Little Alvie," Eleanor replied throwing daggers at Alvin with her eyes. "His mom and "new dad" want me take care of him while they get the reception ready,"

"Reception?" Alvin asked. "So, they are having a reception, eh?"

"Yeah," Eleanor replied, curtly. "But_ you_ are not invited,"

"And why not?"

"Rupert hates you," Eleanor answered. "He doesn't want you anyway near him or his new wife. His gone so far as to place body-guards on the outside of the tent…"

"Tent?" Theodore asked curiously. "What tent?"

"The tent where the reception is taking place," Eleanor answered in a voice that clearly said: "Are you stupid or something?"

"Where is the tent being set up for the reception, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked this time.

"In a park not too far from here; it's just down the road,"

"You mean the one near Goose Lane?"

"That's the one," Eleanor looked back to Alvin, danger in both of them.

"When does it start, Ellie?"

Eleanor thought for a second. "Seven p.m. tonight," she answered. "But enough about the reception; what is he…" Eleanor pointed a claw at Alvin. "…doing in here?"

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd look at the beautiful scenery in here…" Alvin said in a way-too-happy relaxed voice, walking around with his paws behind his back as if he was taking a leisurely stroll.

"Cut the shit, asshole," Eleanor demanded, fiercely. "I told you to go away and leave Brittany alone, to give up on her, that you would fail in the end. Why didn't you listen to me, asshole?"

"You might have given up on her, Eleanor," Alvin replied, his voice dead serious now, his body standing still, not moving. "But I sure haven't,"

Silence. "You're too late anyway," Eleanor replied, finally. "She's already married to Rupert; you failed, Alvin,"

"That may be the case, but I still won't give up on her," Alvin said in his strong, determined voice. "I will never give up on her, even if she is married to Rupert. I'm goanna fight till I die…You've just grown weak…"

"Alvin…" Theodore and Jeanette whispered, lightly.

"You'll lose," Eleanor said in a dark voice.

"We won't know until we try…"

"What, wait a minute!" Eleanor exclaimed, her eye darting at Theodore, Jeanette and back at Alvin. "You guys are actually helping him?"

"What about you?" Theodore asked. "Have you known all this time that Rupert was a jerk? You never told myself or Jeanette you knew this!"

Eleanor blushed. "Never mind me! What about you two/ Are you helping Alvin, or not?"

Theodore and Jeanette both nodded.

"I can understand you Theodore seeing how you're his brother and all, but you Jeanette?" Eleanor said in a shocked and surprised voice, her paw directed at her sister as if to say "Explain yourself!". "I thought you were smarter than this!"

"And I thought you was a lot stronger than this, Eleanor," Jeanette threw back, both Alvin and Theodore completely surprised by the come-back Jeanette just dished out her sister. In all the time Alvin had known of the sisters, he had never known Jeanette to say such a thing to her sister. "I thought you would try to help our sister, guess I was wrong,"

"I did try to help our sister, Jeanette!" Eleanor almost screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls; Alvin was surprised Little Alvie and Charles didn't come running over to see what the commotion was about. "You don't know how much I tried to convince her that Rupert was bad news for her, that he would end up breaking her heart in the end. You have no idea how….frustrating it can be to fight for something and then have it thrown in your face!" Eleanor was wrong there; every single one of them knew how that felt.

"You got tired and then gave up," Jeanette stated. "You've given up too easily, Eleanor. I'm so disappointed…"

"You're fighting a losing battle!" Eleanor exclaimed loudly.

"Maybe, but we'll go out dying if we have to because it's all worth it," Alvin stated. Eleanor looked to Theodor and Jeanette who nodded in agreement.

Eleanor's eyes grew with anger, boiling inside her. And then, her face calmed down and she breathed out a heavy long sigh.

"Fine," she whispered in a calm voice. "I see there's no way in talking you all out of it, and if that's so, I won't waste my breath like I did on Brittany. If you want to get yourself killed, you go and do that. I don't think you know who you're dealing with…"

"We do, Eleanor," Alvin answered, stepping forward, his tried to kill me on many occasions, his twisted my brother into a hateful, revengeful being of a person, has everyone under his control, controls the whole town and is pulling the strings on Brittany, as if he is a puppet master and she is the puppet. He's abused my son, so much to the point that my son was on the edge of death, rushing him to the hospital and making him better. I do know, Eleanor; we all do,"

Alvin had just admitted to Eleanor that he is the father of Little Alvie, and yet, she did not react the way he expected. He figured she would argue, calling him a liar and telling him that it was impossible, but alas, and, surprisingly, that never happened. What did happen, however, is one completely opposite; she sighed and looked down.

"So, you knew, huh?" Eleanor asked in tone that said: "This day was coming sooner or later…".

"Yeah," Alvin said in a simple voice. "I've only known for a day now,"

"You would find out sooner or later I suppose," Eleanor said as she looked up to Alvin, her face unreadable. "How did you find out?"

Alvin scratched his head. "I guess I just put the pieces together and it all made perfect sense,"

"That's why she was so mad at you, you know," Eleanor stated in a quiet voice. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Alvin asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Brittany," Eleanor answered. "She was mad at you after you pushed her down, remember? All those years ago before you got hit by that car?"

Alvin did remember; how could he forget? It was what had started this whole mess…no, that was Rupert's doing, Rupert had started this whole mess. It was so long ago, and seems so long ago, even though to Alvin it only happened two days ago to him but ten years to everyone else. Alvin nodded.

"She told me, after Rupert's party, that she was pregnant," Eleanor explained. "And she knew who the father was…" Eleanor looked deep into Alvin's eyes. "She made me promise not to tell anyone and I didn't….until now,"

"Eleanor-" Theodore started, about to step forward and comfort his wife, knowing that Eleanor was about to…no, Eleanor never…c-cried?. She put up a paw and Theodore stopped.

"When you hit her Alvin, she fell, with the baby growing within her," Eleanor continued. "I guess she felt a little…betrayed; the father of her child hitting her and making her fall. She was worrying over the baby, worried that it got hurt in the fall. Luckily, however, after a trip to the doctor, the baby turned out fine,"

Alvin was in shock; he had no idea this was happening to Brittany at the time. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she tell him anything? Didn't she trust him or something? Why…didn't she….their _child_ for fuck sake!...

"Don't think she didn't trust you or anything, Alvin," Eleanor said in a calm voice, so unlike her usual strong voice. "Although she was pissed off at you, she still loved you. In fact, she actually wanted to tell you that you are the father of her child but, of course, you blew that chance, didn't you?"

No….no way! The dilemma Alvin was in, way back when! He was at the park and he got a text from Dave telling him to come straight home and one from Brittany telling him he could talk to her for fifteen minutes and if he didn't show up….he would be dead to her…

"Wait….she was going to break our little agreement of never talking to Alvin?" Jeanette asked, amazed.

"What? 'Little agreement to never talk to Alvin'?" Alvin exclaimed, shocked. "What the fuck!"

"Keep your voice down, Alvin," Theodore warned pointing to the two chipmunk boys on the church benches on the other side, snoring lightly; they were asleep.

"Was you apart of this too, Theodore?" Alvin asked sadness in Alvin's eyes.

"Well, I-I-…y-you see, Alvin….y-you did mess up my food exam and all…" Alvin didn't need to hear no more; Theodore's uncomfortable body language and stuttering voice was enough confirmation for Alvin to see.

"Look, this isn't about that!" Eleanor said loudly to the rest of the group. "This is about Brittany confining in me that she was willing to brake our little pact to speak to Alvin and tell him he isn't the father,"

"And why didn't she confined to me?" Jeanette asked, her arms folded, her voice soundly strongly offended.

"Maybe because your nose was always in the books, Jeanie," Eleanor applied in a airy voice, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"I resent that!"

"Sorry, Jeanie," Eleanor apologized. "But you just seemed too busy for Brittany to talk to, so she came to me,"

Jeanette sighed heavily. "I see,"

"Anyway," Eleanor addressed the full group of chipmunks once again. "I told her she should do was she thinks is right. But then, Alvin never showed up, and she felt lost, not knowing whether she should tell you, because it seemed like you had given up on her. That was when you got hit by a car and when…Rupert finally stole her heart and mind,"

A dark shadow covered Eleanor's eyes. "I knew what he was like the moment he stopped in our house; manipulative, snake-like, pervert… I hated him; hated for what he was doing to my sister, how he wormed his way into her head and made her do the things he wanted her to do. I warned Brittany countless of times, warned her that Rupert was evil and would break her heart; she didn't listen. I also warned her about the baby and that she should tell Alvin, the father in the form of a letter. I trust you found the letter in the hospital, right Alvin?"

Eleanor knew about that as well? Wha- but she never- cared about Brittany but – so much Alvin didn't know…

He nodded his head once.

"I'm goanna guess it didn't state that you are the father of Little Alvie?"

"Correct," Alvin answered.

"I figured as much," Eleanor said in a calm voice, her head shaking, eye closed. "It was too late for her to remember, to admit it to herself. You see, Rupert had already started his little mind-games with her; he convinced her that he is the father of Brittany's child. How do I know? Brittany kept on telling me how much the baby would look like Rupert if it were a boy, and it was a boy of course, that boy sleeping over there, that boy looks so much like this asshole standing in front of us,"

Everyone looked other at Little Alvie and Charles sleeping forms.

"If your wondering if I knew about the abuse your son was going through, I did," Eleanor answered with a deep sigh, her eyes twinkling with…with…tears…no. "I wanted to stop him and I tried to once; I warned him to leave Alvin's son alone and never hit or punch him ever again. And….you….you know what…" Her voice was trembling now, uncontrollably, something Alvin had never seen Eleanor do. _What the fuck was going on? She-_

"I wasn't even drunk….I didn't even tell him he could….he just…did it on his own accord," Were those tears? Yes, tears were falling fast from Eleanor's face and down her cheeks.

"Eleanor," Alvin said in a low voice, taking a step forward. "What happened?"

"He….raped me,"

Silence, everywhere silence, all around, silence, shock everywhere.

"No," Jeanette whispered, a sob escaping. "Oh Ellie," She pulled her sister into a hug and cried, both of them cried, together with each other. Jeanette stroked her sister's blonde short hair, that was golden in ringlets, comforting her all the while.

"That monster," Alvin heard Theodore mutter in a deep, low, dark voice. "That…fucking monster; I'll kill him, I swear it, I will," And Theodore looked as though he would; his fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned pure white, his eyes clouded with hate and nothing but it, his body shaking strongly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"He'll pay for what his done!" Theodore finally screamed. Never had Alvin seen his young sweet and innocent brother act like this….never. "I've already shot Simon's hench-men in that park with a gun; I bet I can kill him with a gun…"

"No, Theodore!" Alvin exclaimed loudly standing in front of his anger stricken, murderous-glaring brother, Theodore. "You can't do it; you mustn't,"

"And why not, Alvin?" Theodore screamed angrily, tears always falling, heart breaking, murderous glare staring. "He deserves it! That asshole has hurt so many people, so many lives! He deserves to die and I want to kill him myself!"

It looked as though Theodore was about to run; he was actually serious; he really wanted to kill Rupert. Theodore probably would have run, that is, of Alvin hadn't stepped in the way and forcefully put his arms around his brother, causing Theodore to move no more.

"Let go of me!" Theodore demanded, angrily, trying to throw his arms around, kicking hard at the concrete floor, his voice echoing off the walls. "Let go of me now, Alvin!"

"I've already lost Simon to hate, Theodore," Alvin whispered to his brother's ear. "I don't want to lose you too. If you do go out and kill Rupert, you'll be doing exactly what he planned out to do; to destroy you and your life. Don't fall into hate, brother,"

After a few minutes of Theodore constantly kicking and screaming and both Eleanor and Jeanette crying, finally, everyone calmed down. Theodore finally calmed down enough, Alvin ensure wouldn't run off at any time. Theodore apologized for his actions, telling Alvin he didn't know what came over him; Alvin understood, although he could still tell that Theodore was extremely hateful towards Rupert. Both Eleanor and Jeanette had also calmed down, thanks to the help of Theodore who offered to comfort Eleanor, and Eleanor, surprisingly, accepted the offer, feeling her husband's strong teddy-bear like arms around her at last.

"Eleanor," Alvin started the conversation back up, once all crying had stopped. "Did you report this to the police?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No, that…that…_monster_ said he would do it again if I ever told anyone…"

It all made sense, back at the tents, behind the church, Alvin and Charles overheard Eleanor and Rupert speaking to each other:

**"She won't be your wife not unless I have something to say about it!" Eleanor replies in a fierce determined voice. Was she too trying to stop the wedding? It sounded that way...**

**"Go ahead!" And Rupert's voice is no longer calm and polite; it's darker, edgier, angrier...fiercer. Like a strength he's holding back but is still deep within him, like a monster behind bars. "Go and tell everyone! Who do you think they'll believe? Her loving future husband with a respectable amount of friends and a good reputation or her poor drunken-ass sister who uses her body for money like the slut she is!"**

**There is a loud "SLAP!" that echoes around the tents surrounding Alvin, Charles and the others. A silence lingers on for a while where nothing particular happens (or said).Then the movement of feet is heard, the wind blows between Alvin's ears, the sun hitting his fur, nice warm, and a dark, flirtatious voice says:**

**"You're feisty," It's Rupert. "I always did like you,"**

The conversation, now that Alvin looked back on, held a whole new meaning entirely.

"So, no-one but us know?" Alvin asked, gently.

"Yeah," Eleanor answered, wiping away a few remaining tears left on her cheeks under her eyes. "I've never told anyone before, until now. That's why I've been so….angry…the pain of what his done had stayed with me. It's actually he who got me into it…selling my body for sex,"

Everyone in the group held the same questionable look.

"Why?" Eleanor elaborated what was seen on their faces. "Once you're in that situation, there's no hiding the pain, guilt, humiliation. I couldn't live with myself afterwards. I had nothing else, no other qualifications to speak of and had no job. Seeing how I couldn't live with myself I decided to sell my body, maybe, in a way, to make my feelings of loneliness to disappear. I'm so sorry teddy-bear,"

Theodore, who was standing right beside Eleanor the entire time, with his arms around her waist in a tight one-armed embrace, tightened his grip on her. "I forgive you, cupcake," he replied, gently. "I just wish you came to me first is all,"

Alvin was trying to work things out in his head, working out the riddle that is his ex-best friend, Rupert Mchoughan. He had raped two girls that Alvin have known, Brittany herself and her sister, Eleanor. He had fucked with Brittany's mind, desperate for her to love him, knowing well that she loves Alvin. He had abused his son, angry at the fact that Little Alvie reminded him of Alvin and that he is not his son and had twisted the mid of his brother so that he could do Rupert's dirty work; killing Alvin. That were up against a complete mad-man!

"I can't believe he would do such a thing," Jeanette whispered, standing by her sister. "You were right Ellie; we didn't know what we were up against,"

"He's the reason I gave up on her," Eleanor started. "After what he did to me, after he showed that he ruled over Brittany, I stopped fighting for her, even when she wasn't listening to me, I had always tried to convince her. And so, your son was continued being abuse by Rupert's hands. And, the sad thing about the whole thing, Brittany knew it was happening. Like everything else, like her love for you, like all the mean things I told her about Rupert, she was in denial. She knew, deep in her heat it was happening, but just washed it away, I guess…"

"But, Eleanor, how do you-?" Theodore started.

"I could tell she knew," Eleanor answered. "I once visited her, without Rupert's knowledge. I saw that she was fixing a huge cut on Little Alvie's back and it was deep. She told him that she should watch himself more carefully, that he shouldn't make Rupert angry or be around him when he was drunk. It sounded fishy to me and I knew what was happening at the time of course and, to me, it sounded as if she was helping her son,"

"But, Eleanor, how did you know-?" Alvin started.

"-your son was being abused?" Eleanor finished Alvin's question. Alvin nod once. "I once babysat Little Alvie at Brittany's request. Both she and Rupert were going out for the night – drinking, I guessed – and hoped I would babysit her son; I agreed. Little Alvie was happy enough, playing with Suzie and Joseph as he did, eating dinner and acting just as any care-free happy child would; I was completely oblivious to what was happening. When I called for Little Alvie to come and get undressed so I could bathe him, he refused; I saw this as normal child behaviour, you know, kids hate taking baths and what not. He fought a good battle but I won in the end and, once I held him and pulled off his shirt, I stood stunned; his small body was covered in cuts. I asked quickly what had happened to him and where all the cuts had come from? He lied and said he fell. I called his lie and said it was Rupert. He broke down crying in my arms and told me everything, admitting it was Rupert. When I confronted Brittany about the whole issue, she replied as if she had no idea what I was talking about and left,!"

"But, didn't you think to call child services or…something?" Alvin asked, confused at why Eleanor didn't take action; she always seemed like a "take action girl" to him (No doubt it was she who came up with the whole 'No talking to Alvin" agreement thingy,).

"I did think and I would of but," Eleanor looked to the floor. "I approached Rupert first about the whole thing, remember? Look what happened to me; who got me scared and I didn't think of the issue at all, but, boy, did I regret it every day I wake up. I feel guilt every time…see him…

"Do you understand now, teddy-baby?" Eleanor asked looking at her husband. "Do you understand now why I got so mad when I found out about Ms. Schumenging abusing our kids?"

Yes, now that little memory held an even more meaning than it original had:

**"YOU IDIOT!" The slap that Alvin had heard scarred the shit out of him so badly that he opened his eyes by accident. Eleanor's paws were on her hips, looking furious, tears still leaving her eyes. Theodore's paw was on his cheek, his eyes were red now, sore from crying so much. "How could you do such a stupid thing, Theodore!"**

**Theodore didn't reply in a while; he was still crying.**

**"I didn't know..." He started in a small voice.**

**"Yeah, and look what happened to our children, teddy-bear!" Alvin could still hear his niece and nephew crying.**

**"She was the only one I could find," Theodore said, wiping his tears away. "I had no choice,"**

**"You could have chosen a woman who wasn't a child abuser!" Eleanor retorted, almost spitting.**

**"If I could change that, I would, but I can't," Theodore said, his eyes on the floor, new tears leaking out. "She was the cheapest I could find,"**

**"You should have known more about her-"**

It brought up memories; it reminded of her what happened to Alvin's son, Little Alvie. _I- poor Eleanor. She's gone through so much…_

"I was wrong Eleanor," Alvin confessed as he sighed deeply. "You're not weak; you're the strongest person I've ever met,"

Eleanor smiled weakly. "It's about time you realized that, idiot,"

"That's why I married her," Theodore said in a somewhat bright voice, despite the gloomy atmosphere.

"And that's why we're gonna need your help, Eleanor," Alvin said in a strong fierce voice. "You know everything about him, you know how he works; the information you know about him might be what we need to take him down once and for all,"

Eleanor shook her head and sighed. "You don't need my help anymore, none of you do," And she walked, away from Theodore, past Jeanette and then Alvin.

"Of course we do," Alvin replied, his voice echoing off the walls. "You have the most information about him; you know it all,"

"So do you," Eleanor replied quietly, yet her voice bounced off the huge church walls, the flames from the candles as strong as ever, never giving up, brighter now, brighter… She walked in front of the two sleeping chipmunk boys and picked up the sleeping form of Little Alvie.

"What?" Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette asked in union.

Eleanor walked back to where the other stood, holding Alvin's son in her arms; was that a smile Alvin saw on her lips? "I'm sorry Alvin," What? Eleanor apologizing? "I'm sorry I did nothing to stop the abuse conflicted upon your only son. It's time to say goodbye for now…" Yes, Eleanor had to take him away, probably back to his mm and so-called "dad"; Rupert's hench men must be wondering where the heck she is.

Not wanting to say goodbye to his son, not when he only reunited with him thirty minutes ago, Alvin placed a firm paw on Little's Alvin head, stroking his messy fur affectionately.

"I'm sorry I have to go again, son," Alvin said in a deepened sad voice. "I-I'm sorry I have to leave you, yet again," Alvin rubbed Alvie's cheeks, wiping away the stained tears on his face. "But no more tears, son; I will make sure that you and no-one lese will cry because of Rupert. I made a promise to you before and I did keep it; I did return to you in the end," His paw moved back to his son's blonde, messy hair, so like his own. "And now make another to you; I promise, I will return once again and I will save you, once and for all,"

And with that goal made, that promise to his son, Alvin planted a firm kiss on the top of his son head, whispering as he did:

"I l-love you, son," Little Alvie stirred somewhat (Alvin swore he heard the boy reply with "D-Daddy…" in a mumble…)

"I have to go now," Eleanor announced to the whole group. "Good luck, whatever you do,"

Finally, she turned on her heels and walked towards the huge wooden church doors, the flames on candles flickering here and there as she walked past them.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Alvin shouted just as she put a paw to the door.

Eleanor turned around and smiled at them. "I've already helped you," And with that said, she walked through the door and closed it, "Bang!" echoing off the walls.

_What did she mean?_, Alvin thought as he looked open the puzzled faces of Theodore and Jeanette, who were both looking back at him.

"What did she mean?" Theodore spoke first, his voice full with questions and sadness (Probably due to the fact that his wife wasn't going to help them). "I thought she would help us out…"

"Me too, Theodore," Alvin replied, in the same questionable and sad voice as Theodore. He sighed. "But we can't just stand here and dwindle on Eleanor; we have to come with a plan,"

"But, Alvin," Theodore said as he looked directly at Alvin. "Eleanor said she already helped us. What did she mean by that?"

"I honestly have no idea," Alvin answered, his head leaning down a bit, deflated. "But I don't think she should stand here and think about that right now, we have to-"

"No," Came Jeanette's voice like a whisper, even though her voice echoed off the walls, loudly. Alvin and Theodore looked at her straight away, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"No," Jeanette repeated, as she turned to face the two males, a look on her face that showed she was deep in thought, her eyebrows almost knotted together, a claw rubbing underneath her chin. "We _do_ need to think about what Eleanor just told us…"

"What on Earth are you talking about, Jeanette?" Alvin asked, not having the faintest clue Jeanette was getting at. Eleanor didn't help them at all! "We need to come up with a plan-!"

"But don't you see, Alvin?" Jeanette asked, her head shaking a little. "We can come up with a plan if we assess what information Eleanor had just given us,"

"What?" Alvin asked, still not understanding what Jeanette was telling him, his right paw scratching the back of his head. "She didn't-"

"Think about it," Jeanette suggested turning around so her back was to both Alvin and Theodore. "What information had Eleanor just given us?"

Alvin did as what suggested to him and thought about what Eleanor had just told the three of them. Well, she started off telling them about Rupert and Brittany's reception, but Alvin didn't see how that-

My god! Fuck. Alvin sure could be stupid half the time!

_Of course, the reception! Rupert and Brittany's reception! Yes, Alvin saw it now, yes! It was right there, right there in front of them!_

It looked like Eleanor did help them after all…

"The reception!" Alvin exclaimed suddenly, his voice echoing off the walls, his eyes wide with hope and brightness.

Jeanette smiled and nod her head once. "Yes," she answered her voice just as hopeful and bright. "She told us all the information we needed to know about Rupert and Brittany's reception,"

Theodore was next to comprehend what was being said. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, brightly. "I see now; she told us where and when the reception is taking place,"

"And we can infer that she did this deliberately," Jeanette acquired as she started to pace, up and down a bit next to the males, her chin rubbing her chin, her brain really working, concentrated, focussed. "She even told us some more information about Rupert, about his characteristics that might be useful as well,"

"I think I understand now," Alvin said in a low voice, looking directly at the key in Theodore's paw.

"What do you mean, Alvin?" Theodore asked, a confused expression on his furry face.

"Theodore," Alvin addressed his brother, who blinked at Alvin. "You told me 'There's always a key to every locked door,' did you not?"

"I did," Theodore answered. "But what does that have to do with anything, Alvin?"

_What did it have to do with anything? It has everything to do with everything! This whole situation! _

Alvin thought he was stuck, that he was locked outside from Brittany, as if she was on one side and he was on the other and he so desperately wanted to see her, to save her from the monster that raped her from inside on the other side. But, he just couldn't do it; he just couldn't open the door for he had no clue as to open it, no clue as to find the right key to open it.

But he had a key, didn't he? Looking down, Alvin noticed the gold, rusty key in his brother's grasp. This reminded him of a key he had already seen, a key that was new and shiny, the letters "AB" inscribed on it, seen only a day ago, a key he found in a hospital room under a bed, a patient's bed, where someone had occupied it for ten years…

It was in his room, Alvin's room. The key from Brittany, the note telling him….

_**P.S. The key is to my heart...**_

But what did it open? Maybe nothing, maybe something, he knew, but one thing was for sure, Alvin had the key to Brittany's heart. He always had, always, and it was Brittany's way in showing this to Alvin, that he was the only one, the one that could open her heart and no-one else could occupy it, he was the one she….loved.

_It all made sense now._

"Theodore…Jeanette…" Both looked at Alvin at once hearing the serious tone in his voice. No wind was heard, nor was it felt, it stayed outside blowing away, the flames on the candles were left undisturbed. "I think I found the key. I think I found a way to open the door that is locked in front of us…"

And with that, he explained.

* * *

"I found it, Alvin!" Jeanette exclaimed as she ran as fast as she could in the purple high heel shoes she was wearing, dashing down the aisle. "It was outside with your clothes, just as you said," she finally approached Alvin and Theodore (Who were both previously awaiting her arrival on the church benches moments ago,), who were now both standing, smiles plasted on their faces.

"Good thing I remembered where it was, huh?" Alvin chuckled lightly.

After Alvin had explained to both Theodore and Jeanette about the key he had found under the bed in the hospital, the key that was from Brittany, and that now was hidden in his jeans pocket, Jeanette insisted that she would go and collect Alvin's old clothes, which were discarded outside of the church grounds, laid waiting and creased behind a tree on the sidewalk. Alvin thought it was a good idea that Jeanette should go outside and not himself, just in case any of Rupert's hence-men were lurking about the grounds.

"I also found this," Jeanette disclosed, showing Alvin a piece of paper. She handed it to Alvin, who took it and read it once over, Theodore reading it with him over his brother's shoulder; it was the threatening note from Rupert.

"We can use that, can't we?" Theodore asked after reading the note once more. "You know, to show how threatening Rupert is?"

A thoughtful look covered Alvin's face. "I don't think so, Theo," Alvin counted. "Rupert would just put the blame on me, saying I wrote the note myself,"

"But we could back you up…"

"Then he would counter and say that you and Jeanette are trying to frame him. Sorry Theo, but now that I think about it, I don't think that plan would have worked,"

Theodore looked down, deflated. "Yeah, you're probably right, Alvin,"

"But don't worry, Theodore," Jeanette replied, her voice cheery. "We'll think of a new plan, one that won't fail,"

"That right," Alvin agreed nodding his head. "I've always held the key to Brittany's heart. And now that we know all the information we need to know about the reception and Rupert, I'm sure we will come up with something that can't possibly fail,"

Theodore looked up and smiled at his brother. "Alvin…" he whispered, and Alvin ruffled his hair affectionately, nothing more being said.

"We're gonna do this," Alvin said strongly, boldly, eyes glimmering with hope and determination, the flames on the candles stronger than ever…brightening the room with a strong orange glow….hope. "The promises I've made, the promises you've made to your children, Eleanor's payback, everything will be made,"

"What do you mean by 'Eleanor's payback', Alvin?" Jeanette inquired, Charles sleeping form in her arms now; he didn't even see her move.

"Well, I figured Eleanor felt really guilty for not calling child services about Rupert's abuse towards my son, and now that I'm here and want to stop Rupert from his evil deeds, her useful information was her way of payback. In helping us, she is getting her own back at Rupert for the awful thing he did to her, her sister, Brittany, and my son. I mean, she didn't have to give us the information she knew, did she? This is Eleanor's payback as well,"

Jeanette nod her head once, understanding fully of what Alvin said.

"And now," Alvin started in a strong voice, the key in his paw held up, the flames in the church, in his body never going out…never going out. "We have the key to unlock everything that has been trapped and locked. We have the key to help everyone. Let's get to work…"

Jeanette and Theodore both nodded their head vigorously at Alvin's demand. And as they got to work, Alvin was sure, somewhere, somewhere out there Eleanor was nodding her head as well, saying "We can do this!" in a strong fierce voice, determination burning in her eyes, like flames around the room and the fire that brew within Alvin's stomach.

Simon was out there as well, hate and revenge burning within his very being. A bullet was in his gun, a bullet with Alvin's name on it. He was drowning in have and revenge and he so desperately wanted his brother dead.

And out there somewhere, Brittany was with Rupert. She was away from him, under Rupert's control all the time; he, Rupert, had Brittany exactly where he wanted her, exactly where he wanted everyone.

_Don't worry Brittany_, Alvin thought as he looked up and out of the tall, old church window, the sunlight shining into the church and onto Alvin's face.

_I will save you, I will save our son, I will save everyone. _

_After all…_

_I still have promises that I have to keep…_

* * *

**~TO BE CONTINUED!~**

**A/N:**

**And so, the climactic chapters begin…**

**How was that? I hope it was worth the time you all waited. I wrote this chapter whenever I had time on my hands (Some days as little as 30 minutes). I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fanfic, totally at 15,374 words (And without A/N's!).**

**The purpose of this chapter was to make Alvin feel like he had lost, that nothing had gone right and everything he had fought for was all in vain, but to also show that Alvin's friends are there to help him, that nothing is lost and that they can still fight and win, together. **

**Lots of secrets revealed, including Eleanor's past and backstory which is just deployed for character development. Eleanor knew so much that the others didn't know and, to tell you all the truth, I didn't have this planned. It just sort of formed in my head once I re-introduced Eleanor in this chapter. But it all makes sense, right? The convo between Ellie and Rupert? Why Eleanor hated Alvin, but really she is trying to help and all. And how could Rupert do that to her! Damn, I'm so mean to the characters, huh?**

**This chapter is also used to set up the next further chapters which are, I can reveal, the climactic chapters to this story; yes, we are nearing the end. I know, it's sad. But after the last chapter, I will post multiple "Alternative endings", a little "Thank You" chapter and a "Q&A". **

**My good friend "**Spring-Heel-Jaqueline**" has already sent in a bunch of questions a review and I haven't answered any questions yet. But rest assured, I will answer all questions anyone asks me about this fanfic, whether it be about the story, plot, characters and locations. So, don't be afraid and send in as many questions as you like. :)**

**Also, I will edit the whole story once this story is complete, fixing all spelling and grammatical errors for easier reading.**

**Please send in any song suggestions as well. :)**

**So, it looks as though Alvin has all the help he needs to make sure he keeps all his promises. But will their plan actually work, or will it fail by the hands of Rupert? Can Alvin save Brittany, his son, everyone and stop the monster that is Rupert? Will Alvin even be able to survive and stay alive, now that Simon is out there somewhere, wanting to kill his brother? **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think is going to happen next in the climactic chapters (And leave any questions!). I appreciate it greatly. :)**

**I'll be away at my grandparents' house for a week, so no internet for me. :( Hope to see my inbox filled with reviews tho. I will update again as soon as I return.**

**Until next time my awesome readers and reviewers! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


	38. It's A Bad Trip On A Sinking Ship

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more! **

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I can't believe how many reviews this story continues to get! Even up to "Chapter 37", you guys are still constantly reviewing, praising (and, sometimes, criticising) this story. I never thought I would get this far, so a big thank you goes out to all of you who continues to show support for this fanfic. You all made this story possible! Thank you. **

**Also, a big thank you to all those who have the story on Fav's/Story alert and to those who keep sending me PM's to hurry up and update, or any other messages relating to this story. You've all kept me motivated and for that, I am eternally grateful.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is up a bit late than expected, but things cropped up in life that I had no control over and needed my attention. But most of all, the reason this chapter is up late is because I was afraid, in fear. If you didn't know, London had seen days of rioting, shops and businesses being smashed, buses on fire, glass everywhere, people hurt, things thrown, and chaos on the streets. I live in London, and you can expect, I felt nothing but fear, fear for not only my life, but my friends and family as well. **

**If you want to take a look at what has been happening in London, go and watch this vid on YouTube:**

**www. Youtube .com/watch?v=k7H02HSip_c**

**This is people; we are now in, as I've dubbed, the "Climactic Chapters". We are nearing the end, I am sorry to announce. Also, I would like to add that the chapters will become shorter in length, but no means in shorter in drama, action and emotion! I am also going to write an "Epilogue" at the end of the story. **

**Remember, "Alternative Endings", "Q&A", and a "Special Thanks" chapters will all be up at the end of the story.**

**Edited version will be out soon. :)**

**Feeling like nothing can stop them, Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette get together and make a plan that will reveal to Brittany and the whole town the evil monster that Rupert is and, ultimately, put an end to his calculating and evil deeds. But will their plan actually work? Read and find out…**

**Let the "Climactic Chapters" begin! :)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter's, and probably, future chapter's, style is a bit different from previous chapters. I'm sorry if it is a little jarring but it is necessary for the story. **

* * *

"_They're locking up the sun, the light of reason gone,  
n' hope has been succesfully undone  
The question's burning on, where is it coming from,  
no-one seems to know the monster born"_  
-Poetes Of The Fall

Lyrics taken from "_Locking Up The Sun_" by Poets Of The Fall.

Thanks to "Mass Effect FanaticN7" for the song suggestion. :)

* * *

**Key:**

**"**_Italic_**" – **Alvin's thoughts.

**"Bold" – **Flash-back.

**"-" – **Second voice.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head Alvin  
**Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 38  
It's A Bad Trip On A Sinking Ship  
**

Night was descending quickly over the small houses below that laid quiet and empty. The Sun was setting over the horizon, peeking through tree brunches here and there, hoping to be seen by any one for one last time as it said it's goodbye to this part of the world and welcoming the other that had, previously, seen nothing but darkness for more than eight hours. Although the Sun wanted to light up the other part of the world, to shine it's brilliantly, beautiful light down upon the people, houses and Earth beneath, making everything happy once more, banishing the Night away, The Sun wanted to stay on "this" part of the earth as well.

This wasn't a strange occurrence for the Sun, for it knew it hated Night, and it wished it would never cover the sky with its darkness ever again, causing much sadness and fear to the people below. Both Night and Sun had been fierce enemies since the early beginnings of the Milky Way, both hated for which each other stood for; Sun, representing happiness and wonder; Night, representing sadness and fear. It was a constant battle that raged on in the sky above the planet earth, unseen by the majority of people that inhabited the planet, but seen by a chosen few by fate. Night wanted to cover the earth entirely with its darkness and fear and sadness and always dark and dark and dark. Sun too wanted the same, but Sun's motives were different from Night's and wanted to cover the planet earth with nothing but happiness and wonder. The fight was always on, always the same…

But right now, right here, down on this part of the earth, down in that large island (The Sun knew that the island was named after the letter "A", but could not remember what it was called), down in one particular small town, something horrible, something wicked, something…sad…was bubbling and soon, if Sun did not stay where it was, on this part of the earth, it would reach boiling point and the people down there would feel nothing but sadness and suffering.

Now, more than ever, Sun wanted to stay right here, right here over this part of the earth, to stop, if it could, what would happen down below, what would cause so much tears and heart-ache. Sun wanted to stay, but Night was putting up a good fight and was causing the sun to set over the horizon and away from the town. No…Sun couldn't lose…

"It's too late," Night scowled, as it laughed darkly. "You can stop what is going to happen to all those people down there,"

"No," Sun said strongly, still pushing back Night with all it's might. "I can still stop it! If I stay covering this part of the earth I can-"

"Do nothing!" Night retorted back. "What is to happen is invertible. It is gonna happen whether you stay in the sky or not. There is nothing you can do!"

"I can still stop you from making it sadder than it should be!" Sun shouted back, fiercely.

"Go ahead and try!"

The fight continued on for a very long time, Sun never giving up to Night's will, always pushing back, despite how tired it had already become, always looking down at the island. However, Sun became too tired and too whone out to even put a up a adequate fight, it's will already leaning towards Night's. Night pushed back on Sun, who saw the town slip between its eyes of vision over the horizon, further and further away it went.

'I'm sorry,' Sun muttered as it took one look at the small town below, as it looked down at the troubling and dramatic situation that was yet to unfold, as it looked down at all the people who were left unaware of such events to occur, it finally gave in to Night's will, as Night laughed darkly.

Sun was gone and away below the horizon.

Night smirked.

"Let the drama unfold…"

* * *

Down on said town, the roads and streets were left, almost, if not entirely, quiet which left and eerie feel in its wake. Not that the town wasn't always this quiet and eerie, but it felt more so than usual. Not a single soul walked the sidewalks, not a single car drove by the houses along the street, which stood quiet, empty, abandoned, almost. The town was now, literally, the definition of a "Ghost Town".

Not one person was heard inside their house talking to their family members and friends, not once was a "Billy, turn the TV down!" or a "Susan, what are you doing?" or an "I love you…" heard anywhere amongst the town. The occasion dog did not bark, the electricity which fed people's houses through the electricity lines w=did not "hum", a car beeping its way in traffic did not surface. All that was heard was emptiness. All that was seen was darkness. Everyone was gone.

But where had they all gone to, you ask?

That question can be asked if we travel to Goose Lane, a usually quiet part of town which had never seen much trouble, happiness or events. Tonight, however, was different…much different. If you looked at the place, you wouldn't think to be the same dull and boring place it is; you would think it a happy place, a place for festivities, for everyone to come together and celebrate.

Directly next to an old, creaking, cranking church that stood amongst trees, a long white tent had been erected on the church grounds. It was at least ten metres tall and at least thirty metres wide, both in length and width. The tent itself was decorated in white flowers, creating an atmosphere of beauty and peace. The tent was big enough to fit at least three hundred people if you had that many people, which, coincidentally, was the exact number of people that were all invited to this event, most already inside, all wearing formal clothes, partying, drinking, eating, dancing and having a jolly good time.

But a select few were not there having a "jolly good time". Some of them knew what was really happening, some of them knew that this so called "happy occasion" was all a lie, all wasted, all….wrong! Some of them had a plan to follow and although they were unsure this plan would work out right, they knew it was the best possible plan they could come up with which would, hopefully, achieve the goal they were reaching for.

Jeanette Miller stood waiting in line to enter the tent, where here now brother-in-law 9She hated to admit,) and her sister's wedding reception was already in full swing. At least ten people were in front of her, all waiting to be checked by security. In order to enter the tent, security (Who stood at front by the entrance to the tent) would check your invitation, (Which was a small piece of paper stating your name, a barcode and serial number) and then, if your invitation was a genuine, you would be allowed to enter. If it was a fake however, well….Jeanette didn't know what would happen to you, but knowing Rupert and the man he truly was, she concluded it wasn't anything good (At that point she thought of Alvin and he appeared when he was covered in cuts and bruises; she shivered).

Although Rupert believed Alvin to be dead, he did in no way level down the amount of security that was present, guarding the tent. Jeanette spotted four at front by the entrance and others around the perimeter of the tent, standing still with their arms in front, all dressed in their black, silk uniforms. Inferring from this information, Jeanette concluded that Rupert was still cautious about the running of the reception and how things could play out, if, by any chance, Alvin was still alive; he wasn't taking any chances, even if they were small.

Jeanette's previous theory was confirmed; Rupert, surprisingly, or predictably, felt vulnerable since Alvin's so-called "death". Rupert felt more cautious than when Alvin was, probably, alive. This did not help them in the slightest, Jeanette thought, but it did show them what they were up against.

Most of the guests came dressed in what they were wearing at the wedding, Jeanette noticed as she looked around; the woman wore their beautiful dresses, while the men wore the cut, sharp tuxedos, boys wearing tuxedo's like their fathers and girls feeling pretty and beautiful like their mothers. Jeanette smiled and looked down at her own son, who stood next to her, his paw in hers, wearing a black blazer, pants and a blue bow-tie around his neck, the fur on top of his head, pressed down and combed back, making him look rather dashing. Jeanette smiled proudly; he looks so much like his father, Simon…

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Charles Seville asked his mother, a quizative and curious expression playing among his face.

Jeanette blinked, her son's voice breaking her train of thought, easing her back into reality.

"Oh, nothing, Charles," she answered, as she looked forward at the guests being checked over by security. "I was just daydreaming; I apologize," It was a stupid excuse but she hoped her son would brush off as a "Mom, being Mom," thing.

And he did…or so she thought. Charles shrugged his shoulders and returned to looking forward, an almost blank expression on his face. If his mother thought he was going to buy that, she had no idea who she was dealing with. Although he could question her further and try to pry out the answer and reason he was looking for, he did not want to start a scene and cause people to look their way. He would feel a little embarrassed and he was sure his mother wouldn't appreciate the gesture either. He bit his tongue and said no more.

"Next!" Came the gruff, hard voice from the security guard at front. The line moved forward as the two people at front walked through and entered the tent; next in line was now being checked over.

By assessing the amount of people in line in front of her and how long it took for security to check over the guest's tickets, Jeanette calculated that it would take some time for her and Charles to be have their tickets checked over. She felt as if her value in the plan would be wasted if she did nothing but stand in line, so why not check and see how the others were doing?

Although it was a risky move, Jeanette reassured herself that she would have to be very careful in her actions; she wouldn't want to cause suspicion amongst the security guards, some looking in her direction from at front. But she knew if she didn't, she wouldn't know if Alvin and Theodore were still following the plan and making sure they were OK.

Their plan was fool-proof, were, that's what she concluded anyway. She evaluated the plan both she, Alvin and Theodore (And partly Eleanor, for she gave them valuable information which, without, they could not have made a satisfactory plan) had put together, time and time again, she found no flaw at all. It took them almost four hours of constant discussing, planning and checking before they were all satisfied that the plan was the best they could come up with. Everyone knew what they had to do and where they had to be. Well, she hoped both Alvin and Theodore knew. It wouldn't harm if she checked…

Very slowly and surely, Jeanette put her paw to her right ear, scratching it all the while. However, on closer inspection, Jeanette was actually pressing a small firm button on the high-tech ear-piece-walkie talkie that she and Simon had invented years ago, when they were both only in high school. She looked to the side and spoke, hoping Alvin and Theodore could hear her in their counterpart talkies…

"Alvin, Theodore," she whispered, hoping Charles, who was standing close, couldn't hear her. "Are you both in place?"

* * *

Theodore arrived at the reception in good time, wearing his tuxedo, green bow-tie, hair combed back. The reception had officially started at 7p.m. and he arrived at 7.30p.m.; he assured himself that this was good timing, and wouldn't look suspicious if he arrived any earlier or later, for people would only assume, because he loves his food, he arrived at this time to stuff his face. Yeah, he knew what people thought about his appearance but he shoved it off like it was an annoying fly.

The long white tent was indeed just that; long and white. Candles on polls lined around the sides, giving out a peaceful glow, shining onto the white flowers that were decorated on to the polls that supported the tent.

It was already a little packed, Theodore noticed, as he walked amongst the sea of guests, some standing here and there, a glass of wine in their hands, talking to friends in a circle, some dancing and partying on wooden flooring that had been placed down in the middle of the tent while some sat amongst the many white colored tables and chairs, (A card with the words "Congratulations To Rupert and Brittany!" on every table) a white flower in a vase of water and the most shiniest looking dining wear Theodore had ever seen, placed on every table in the tent.

As Theodore squeezed passed the many guests, beautiful orchestra music played live on a risen stage in front of the "dance floor". He kept his brown eyes on his target; the food table, which was laid out by the far side of the tent. Although it was not open for guests to eat yet (A white cloth had covered the entire table to signal that the food was not open for guests to eat), he decided that he would try to look natural by standing next to it; he was supposed to meet up with Eleanor, their children in tow, but Theodore was early, so he thought it best to look as normal as possible by staying out of the way until Eleanor arrived.

Just as Theodore reached the food table, however, a soft paw laid on his shoulder. He turned and was greeted by both Brittany and Rupert, who were dressed in their very best (Brittany in a long, pink and white dress, Rupert in a sharp, expensive looking tuxedo with a black bow-tie around his neck) Brittany made small talk with him, asking how he was doing and how he was feeling ("Fine", he answered to both), while Rupert looked at him all the while. Theodore suppressed the urge to punch the asshole in the face, keeping his emotions in line and reminding himself that he was in company of others.

After meeting the "happy bride and groom", Eleanor shorty arrived with Little Suzie and Joseph wearing their cute formal clothes (Suzie in a yellow, pretty dress; Joseph, a small tuxedo, light green bow-tie). They ran up to their father, who picked them up and embraced them, strongly, chuckling a "Hello, muffins!" to the two of them which they giggled happily in reply.

After Brittany had greeted her sister (Eleanor ignored Rupert all the while as he returned the same action…), Theodore greeted his wife with a smile, Eleanor returning the same smile in greeting as well. Once greetings were done and Theodore was once again reunited with his family, he took hold of Eleanor's paw and, with their two small children with them, gestured them over to a vacant table in the far end of the corner of the tent which was, more or less, empty. Once drinks were ordered and delivered by a waitress (Theodore and Eleanor had white wine while the two children had a glass of soft drink), Theodore spoke to his wife in a hushed tone…

"Everything's going according to plan, Ellie," he said in a strong voice, a small smile plastered on his face. "Our plan can't possibly fail!"

Eleanor took a sip of her drink and sighed. "So you say," the chipette replied as she looked over at Brittany and Rupert, who were both greeting the many guests that entered the tent. "You're gonna need more than a "fool-proof" plan to win this thing, you know,"

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked, placing his glass on the table, a questionable expression on his face.

Eleanor sighed once again and looked at her husband, a serious emotion in her eyes looking into Theodore's. "Rupert will twist this, easily. Whatever you say, whatever you do, he will twist this so the odds are in his favour and you all appearing as the bad guys. You are playing with a manipulative man, Theo. If he could, if he had the chance, he will…you might…"

And at this, Eleanor could say no more. Her serious eyes had watered down to a saddened, upset and distraught emotion that looked directly at her husband who sat in front of her. Theodore took hold of Eleanor's paw, which were laid on the table, their paws overlapping in each other.

"Nothing will happen to me, cupcake," Theodore reassured his wife in a strong, determined voice. "And, I know what we're dealing with…thanks to you,"

Eleanor looked up at her husband, tears forming around the corners of her eyes.

"Because of you, cupcake," Theodore continued. "We just might win this…no; we will win this, I can feel it. And don't worry about the plan; Alvin, Jeanette and I worked on the best plan we could come up with. Everything will be alright,"

Eleanor smiled as she brushed away the tears around her eyes. "Well…as long as Jeanette had worked on the plan, I guess most of my worry has been put to rest,"

Theodore chuckled slightly. "I'm so glad you have so much faith in my plan-making abilities,"

Eleanor chuckled along with her husband. "Sorry teddy, but you and Alvin don't practically have a good plan-making record in your history,"

Theodore scratched the back of his head with his right paw, a gesture of embarrassment, an innocent looking smile on his face. "I guess you're right,"

Before Theodore could listen to the gentle music that played in the background, or watch as his children pointed at the many new and wondrous things their eyes could find, a voice spoke within his right ear. The voice sounded so familiar, sounded like-

"Jeanette?" Theodore asked, as he put his right paw to his right ear where the small ear-piece walkie-talkie was placed. He looked away from the guess so no-one could watch him as he spoke to Jeanette. "Is that you?"

"You sound surprised Theo?" Jeanette's voice replied in a accusing tone. "Didn't you think this device would work?"

"Well…I…er…you see…" Truth be told, yes, yes he didn't think these devices would work, not because he had never tried them, but because how old the set Jeanette owned (You can buy a new set for a good price down at a tech store!).

Jeanette sighed in his ear. "Never mind. Are you in place, Theo?"

"Is that that Jeanette I can hear?" Eleanor asked in a curious voice in front of Theodore, looking around the tent and in the direction of the other guests, thinking that Jeanette was inside the tent somewhere. "I don't see her…"

"Er..Ellie, I'm talking to her through this ear-piece walkie-talkie that she and Simon had invented years ago," Eleanor looked at her husband in surprise.

"What?" she exclaimed loudly, causing a few people to look their way.

"Shh!" Theodore said in a hushed tone, trying to keep Eleanor to a reasonable volume. "I'll explain later," He turned his head to the side and put his paw back on his ear. "Yes, me and my family are sitting down in the tent. Where are you?"

"Still outside waiting in line," Jeanette replied in Theodore's ear. "It may be some time but-" And then, through the hushed talking of guests Theodore could hear through his ear-piece, a person talking rather loudly had shouted "I'm here! I'm here! Let me in!" causing more voices, that of security, to retort back.

"The music act is here, apparently," Theodore heard Jeanette say in his ear-piece.

Theodore smiled. "Great,"

* * *

"Don't you know who I am?" An oddly dressed man asked security at front in a rather gruff voice, pushing in line of all the guests. "I'm Mr. Ampton, the great soulful singing artist! I'm here to sing at Rupert and Brittany's wedding reception. I'm here to congratulate the happy couple,"

Apparently, it appeared that the hunch security guards at the entrance of the tent knew who this "Mr. Ampton" was, but, in order for him to proceed and enter, he would need to present an invitation for them to validate.

Mr. Ampton sighed. "I can't believe I have to show this to you," He took out a small piece of paper and handed it to security, who looked it over, carefully. "I never need to show an invitation to enter a social event; everyone knows who I am!"

After several minutes of security looking over the ticket, they finally permitted the singing artist to enter.

"Thank you my good men," Mr. Ampton said to security as he walked past. "And thank you to all of you wonderful people out there who wait patiently in line!" He shouted as he smiled back at the line of guests and, finally, entered the tent. Many of the guests did not appreciate Mr, Ampton's words….

"That's rich coming from him," Charles muttered beside Jeanette who looked on, appealed by Mr. Ampton's behaviour. "He didn't have to wait in line!"

"I agree, Charles," Jeanette spoke, her voice clam, yet an undertone of anger detected underneath. "Some people just can't get over being a stupid arrogant, moron,"

Charles looked at his mother, a little taken aback by her strong, angry reaction. She wasn't acting herself, which was more than odd, especially since his mother was a person that never let anything get the better of her. Perhaps, he theorised, that she was not conscious of her sudden change in character; perhaps she had no control over her subconscious body movements (Which were sending out signals of anxiousness and nerves to Charles…), her brain doing its own thing to its accord.

Or perhaps there was an entirely different reason; one where she knew exactly what was going on, afraid of being caught for something, hoped it would all work.

Whatever the reason for his mother's odd behaviour, Charles never brought it up while both they both waited in line. However, he was sure to ask her once they were inside the tent, and away from other people…

* * *

"I'm in," Alvin announced, talking through his ear-piece walkie-talkie to Theodore and Jeanette on the other end, who were waiting for his cue.

"Of course you're in!" Jeanette said angrily through gritted teeth in a hushed tone. "Everyone knows you're in now! I thought we agreed you would enter being conspicuous?"

"Aww, come on, Jeanette!" Alvin pouted on the other end. "I know it was a little risky and all, but when will I have this chance again? I just wanted to have a little fun…"

"This is no time for "having a little fun", Alvin!" Jeanette replied back in a fierce voice. "You could have put this whole plan, all our hard work in jeopardy! What if someone spotted you?"

"But no-one did," Alvin argued, hotly. "Besides, I got in just fine; security didn't expect a thing. No-one knew it was me,"

"That's not the point!" Jeanette replied back just as hotly as Alvin. "The point is you didn't take this seriously. Remember, security is still heightened and there are guards everywhere. Just because Rupert thinks you're dead, doesn't mean you can walk as you please and not be aware of anything! Anyone can still spot you, so no more stunts like the one you just pulled, understood?"

Pause…crackling in the signal…..guests talking on both eneds….no response….

"Understood, Alvin?"

"Theodore," Alvin finally spoke, addressing his brother who too was in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Alvin?" Theodore replied on his end.

"You're on my side, right?"

"Well,,,,you see, Alvin…it was a little irresponsible, considering everything at risk and all. You could have been spotted by anyone and, if that had happened, what then? The plan would have failed. We were lucky that the security guards weren't suspicious of your identity as "Mr. Ampton", the great R&B artist, the real "Mr. Ampton" mot being able to make it, thankfully. You need to be more careful, Alvin,"

"Could not make it?" Alvin asked in an incredulous voice, laughing a little bit at the end. "We kidnapped the real "Mr. Ampton", took his invitation from his coat pocket, and locked him away in Jeanette's house! And anyway, I don't even know who he is…"

"Alvin," Theodore spoke, sounding serious. "You need to be careful,"

Alvin sighed, knowing his brother, and Jeanette, were right. "OK," he answered both Jeanette and Theodore. "I'll keep my actions in line. I'll make sure I don't make a spectacle of myself; my head would be kept down; that's a promise…"

"Another promise to add to the list," Theodore said, adding some light humour to the situation.

"Gee, thanks," Alvin muttered in reply.

"OK, guys, just follow the plan," Jeanette said in a strong voice, steering the conversation back on track to what was really important; the plan. "I'm gonna enter the tent in about ten minutes or so. Once I enter, that will be your cue Alvin…"

"Rodger that," Alvin answered, showing he understood.

They all understood. All understood how serious this was, how this all relied on Alvin and his actions. And if they hoped for the best, right here in this very tent, Rupert will reveal himself to be the monster he truly is…

* * *

Alvin walked quietly and calmly, keeping his head down as best as he could, making sure no-one, not the guests nor security (Especially security), couldn't see and detect his face, despite the disguise he had on and all, Jeanette and Theodore's wise words of wisdom still ringing in his head…"Keep your head down"…." You have to be more careful,"…

But they were right, weren't they? If anyone saw his face, had the slightest clue of who he really was, it would all be done for. All their hard work, all their planning, their "fool-proof" plan would all be for nothing and wasted. He had to keep his head down at all costs; it all relied on him now. It was all on Alvin. No pressure, of course…

When Alvin entered the large white tent that was Brittany and Rupert's reception, he was amazed, shocked and stunned to see how much hard work had gone into decorating the tent itself. Beautiful white flowers were decorated all over the place; hanging down from the ceiling, on the support beams, around the sides, on the table, everywhere! Candles were lit all around, lighting up the delicate, shining looking tables and chairs that were scattered in groups around an, almost, dance floor where many guests slow danced to the beautiful music that was played by the orchestra band on a raised platform.

Yep, Rupert had gone all out for this thing. It was all for show, Alvin knew. It was all just to show off, all just to show everyone that he had invited of how "humble", how "hospitalable", how "considerate", how "kind" he was to people because by showing people, by showing all his guests of how he appreciated them so, was to show that he was such a nice person. Of course, Rupert being a "nice" person was far from the truth…

Alvin walked by the many guests, who stood around talking to friends, a glass of wine in their hand's, Alvin catching snippets of their conversation here and there, all so oblivious to what was really going on, all unaware of who the real Rupert was, all so fully under his control without them even knowing. Well, Alvin was going to make sure, by the end of this night, every man, woman and child will know the real Rupert Muoghan. That, he promised to himself, promised to them.

As the beautiful music played in the background, as the many couples danced on the dance floor with whoever they loved and held within their arms, holding…never letting go, hands always on each other….look away from them, Alvin!...Alvin kept his eyes on the target; the stage. But as Alvin walked further towards his destination, a voice that sent his heart beating a thousand times a second, perked his ear. Suddenly, he felt his eyes moving to the right and falling upon the very person he was here to save; Brittany.

She looked beautiful…no, she looked even _more_ beautiful; cause to Alvin, Brittany always looked beautiful, no matter what. But now, with her hair long and golden, falling down past her neck, her long beautiful pink dressed patterned in pink flowers, her shining ocean blue eyes, Brittany, the love of Alvin's life, looked…..words couldn't describe it…she looked…..she was smiling, a bright, happy smile was shining on her face and- she was….no, happy? But..she couldn't be, no! No way! She wasn't happy, couldn't be happy! No! She only _thinks_ she's happy, because…Rupert.

Alvin clenched his fists together as his eyes narrowed and fell upon the man, the monster, his ex-best friend who stood beside the chippete that made him lose his breathe, showing her off like she was atrophy that he had won in a fight; Rupert Moughan.

It's all him. He's done this! He's messed with Brittany's mind, completely screwed it over and he…will fucking pay for this. This is supposed to be Brittany's happiest day of her life, but because of Rupert, fucking with her mind, he's messed it up, because, really, behind it all, she's crying within herself…crying' within a ball on the floor of her own mind of sadness, grief and…and…fucking and-!

"Alvin?" A voice broke Alvin's thought process. "What are you doing? You've stopped walking towards the stage…" That was his brother's concerned, crackling, voice he could hear in his right ear. "Is everything OK?"

Alvin shock his head violently, trying to keep his emotions calm and restrained. "I-I'm fine,"

If Alvin knew any better, he was sure Theodore was frowning at him down on the other end. "You don't look 'fine'," Theodore retorted, concerned. "It looks as though you're about to…"

Theodore railed off, not completing his sentence. A second later however, Alvin heard a gasp.

"Alvin, don't," Theodore demanded in a strong voice. "I know what you're thinking and you can't do it, not yet…"

"But why not?" Alvin asked in a restrained voice, trying with all his might to keep his angry and sad emotions down and not to surface at all. However, Alvin's might was losing the battle, for some anger and sadness boiled to the surface through his voice, and he was sure his brother could detect it. "I can punch him in the face….no, I should punch him in the face! I can reveal everything, here and now!"

"Don't you dare, Alvin Seville!" Another familiar and demanding voice entered the conversation; it was Jeanette, and she had heard the whole conversation between the two chipmunk brothers and, going by her tone of voice, she did not agree with Alvin's actions. "Don't you dare go and put this plan in jeopardy again! Didn't you listen to a thing I and Theodore had told you?"

"Yes, to keep my head down, be careful," Alvin repeated the same words his brother and friend had advised him with. "But, he's right there, she's right there; it's an opportunity I can't miss…"

"You must!" Theodore shouted, panic rising in his voice. "You have to look away, Alvin! Just look away and get to that stage, now! If you go out there and reveal all to Rupert and Brittany, Rupert will turn it around and blame everything on you, making you the bad guy. Our plan would fail…"

"Theodore is correct Alvin," Jeanette added, her voice, surprisingly calm, despite the situation at hand. "Ignore this opportunity and head towards your destination. Do the right thing…"

But she looked so happy on the outside…so sad on the inside, crying all the time, crying out for someone to save her, anyone…crying out for Al-

With his head looking to the floor, his heart-aching, screaming out to run to her, his brain ordering him to do the right thing, sweat pouring on his forehead, his paws in fists, Alvin turned around and head towards the stage, hearing Brittany's beautiful voice enter his heart as he did so.

"Shit," he proclaimed, making his way to the stage in a rush, pushing people to the side, his heart crying at him to go back…to go back now!...he wanted to…but he couldn't; he had to the right thing. "This better work!"

"I'm proud of you, Alvin," Theodore declared, lovingly, a sniffle heard along the three-way conversation. "I know it's hard but it has to be done…" ("He's still going with the plan? I thought he would have fucked it up by now!" Alvin heard Eleanor say in a humorous bitter voice on Theodore's end).

"Well done, Alvin," Jeanette congratulated. "This will all be worth it, you'll see,"

"It better," Alvin replied, his voice becoming short of breathe due to pushing past people as he rushed to the stage, determingly. "Because, if it doesn't, I don't know if we'll be able to win this thing…"

* * *

"But you appeared to be angry, mother," Charles Seville retorted accusingly to his mother as they both sat at table, two drinks between them (A soft drink for Charles and wine for Jeanette) talking in a quiet and empty looking corner of the large white tent, away from the other guests. "Not to mention, I just saw you talk to the right side and, again, you looked and sounded angry, as if you had been talking to someone…"

"Charles," Jeanette addressed her son in a firm voice. "I did not appear to be angry; I am just…rather annoyed about that Mr. Ampton and the display or arrogance he showed-"

But before Jeanette could fully defend herself, her son cut off her, putting his soft drink on the table and looking intensely at his mother.

"And that's another thing," he said loudly, but not too loudly that other guests would hear him; after all, he had suggested sitting at this precise table so that no-one could hear their conversation. "Why was you so angry towards Mr. Ampton? I understand that he's an arrogant pig and all, but, considering it's _you_ and all mother, you reacted rather….uncharacteristic…"

Jeanette took a sip of her glass and placed it down on the table, as she turned her head to the right and looked down at her son, a small frown appearing on her face. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that, Charles?"

Charles, despite himself, under his mother's intense glare, flushed. "Well….you…er…you didn't react the way I expected you to," he replied, hesitantly. "I thought you would condone such behaviour, not react angrily the way you did,"

A cool and almost sharp silence descended upon mother and son, the sound of music playing by the orchestra and the voices of many guests, adults talking and children running around covering the conversation that had now come to an abrupt stop. The tent swayed a bit as a breeze brushed across the tent's fabric, causing the material to move left and right by the wind's strength.

"Charles," Jeanette finally replied to her son, who looked up at her with no emotion on his face. "I know it's been hard for you, not having a father around and all. But, taking everything into consideration, I don't see why you should accuse me, your own mother of such things,"

Jeanette hated what she was doing to her son; she didn't want him to feel bad, didn't want him to become angry over what she was telling him, but she hoped that he would keep his cool and that he would, one day, forgive him. It wasn't that she didn't trust her son, it was more that she didn't think he should get involved what she and her friends were doing. Not that what they were doing was wrong or ill moral or anything, but she just theorized that it could have a negative side-effect on her son if he was included in such sneaky operations, seeing how his father, her husband, Simon, was also included in this operation. Simon was, as Alvin explained to her, on Rupert's side, being a loyal Hench-men and guard (Everything that had happened between she and Simon was starting to make a little more sense…). She just couldn't bear to watch Charles and Simon go against each other; what if Rupert ordered Simon to shot his son because Charles got involved? What would Simon do? What would Jeanette do? She just couldn't have Charles involved, no matter what…

A cold expression washed over her son's face, his head downcast to his lap, his eyes shadowed in darkness, his face useable, not looking at Jeanette at all; her heat broke then and there.

"Mother," Charles whispered out, coldly.

"C-Charles?" Had she gone too far? Had she crossed the line? By looking down at her emotionally-hidden son, the answer was obvious; yes.

"Shut the hell up!" And, in a surprising move, Charles Seville slammed his fist upon the table he and his mother sat upon, the drinks on the table rattling, one smashing to the floor. Some guests looked over at the source of the noise, and at the display of a young boy shouting at his mother.

"What do you know, huh? You don't know anything I've been going through, do you? You don't have a clue!" With tears running down his furry cheeks, with anger and sadness pouring through his body, Charles Seville hopped off the chair he was sitting upon and ran away from his mother, distraught, leaving Jeanette sitting there alone, her son gone and her heart in a thousand pieces, more so than the glass which was smashed in pieces on the floor beside her.

* * *

"So, wait, do you have the diary?"

"What? No, Alvin does…"

"So, what do you do then, teddy? Just sit here with me and the kids and act normally?"

"Well, something like that, yeah; it's to make things looks as though nothing is going on. I mean, if I and Jeanette weren't present at the reception, Rupert would become very suspicious, that is why we all made sure to greet Brittany and Rupert; to make it appear that we are all here to have a good time,"

Theodore, Eleanor and their two small children, Suzie and Joseph, were currently still sitting at the table they had sat upon since they entered the tent. In the time they had arrived, the food table had finally opened, the white cloth removed from covering the delicious looking food….and boy, was it delicious looking!

On the left hand side of the table, plates and dishes full of delicious roast potatoes, green peas, carrots and may other colourful and healthy looking food was placed. A scrumptious pink ham, a large piece of beef and a turkey that was large enough to fill a whole plate, steam mixed with its appetizing armour rising into the air, were a few more to add to the list. The left hand side were dominated by cakes; cupcakes decorated in colourful icing and sprinkles, chocolate and blueberry muffins that smelt oh so delicious, a victoria sponge cake that was made and cooked so delicately, small butter-fly cakes; fairy cakes that looked like butterflies were a favourite by children, a large chocolate cake, covered in milk chocolate that was able to melt in your mouth and send you to heaven, were all but a few to name of the delicious cakes. And finally, a large traditional looking wedding cake was placed in the centre, the cake decorated in layers on small stills, making the cake look larger than what its actual size was, a small miniature wax version of Rupert and Brittany placed on the very top to finish it off.

Theodore had made sure that the whole family had gotten up, grabbed the plate on the table and got some food, despite the scramble and huge line that had appeared out of nowhere; it was utter chaos. But, as long as it appeared to Rupert that Theodore's family had appeared "normal" and in-character by his standards, Theodore was satisfied (He even made sure that he went up for seconds, not only cause he wanted to, but to keep up appearances and all).

After clearing their plates, Theodore and Eleanor were back to talking, Eleanor wanting to know more about her husband's hared "fool-proof plan", Suzie and Joseph playing a game next to their parents.

"So, what else do you have to do then?" Eleanor enquired as she put her plate to one side. "Or is that it?"

"Well…I'm also here as look out," Theodore explained as he picked up Joseph and placed him on his lap, moving his legs up and down, causing the small boy to bounce and giggle at his father's playing. "If at any point I realise that security, or anyone else for that matter, has spotted Alvin, I alert him, immediately,"

An eyebrow rose on Eleanor's face as if to say "Is that it?".

"Hey!" Theodore exclaimed, defensively, reading Eleanor's actions. "It's an important job. Without me or Jeanette acting as look out, Alvin could be trouble and our plan would fail.."

"Speaking of Jeanette," Eleanor said, as her eyes peered around the tent in all directions as if she was looking for something. "Where is she? Hasn't she entered the tent yet?"

"Now that you mention it," Theodore said as he too looked around the tent in all directions. "Jeanette was supposed to contact me when had entered. She's supposed to be helping me and-"

Suddenly, the voice of the very person he and Eleanor were inquiring about filled Theodore's right ear in a panic stricken voice:

"Theodore, it's me Jeanette,"

"Jeanette? Are you in the tent yet? Why didn't you contact me? And…you sound like your out of breath…" Theodore asked, not understanding what was going on; had their plan failed already? Eleanor was looking at her husband, intensely, having heard her sister's name.

"Long story, Theo," Jeanette replied. "Oh…I've crossed the line! Why did I say that to him? I know he's emotionally unstable but- Theo, I did something terrible. You're going to have to be lookout on your own, without me,"

"What?" Theodore exclaimed, his heart rising, voice filled with fear. "No, Jeanette! You have to help me! The plan, remember the plan!"

And then, he heard it; a sob on the other end. "I'm sorry," he heard next. "I'll try to get this sorted as quickly as I can and then I shall return to my position and we shall resume the plan. For now, however, we are going to have to put it on hold. Please alert Alvin and tell him to hold his position. Tell him I'm sorry…"

"Wait, Jeanette!" Theodore exclaimed, Joseph jumping off his father from the shock of his risen voice, Theodore now standing, his eyes searching for any sign of Jeanette ("What! What's going on, Theo? Where's Jeanette?" Eleanor asked in a concerned voice). "You can't-!"

But before Theodore could argue, Jeanette's end went dead and if she doesn't return to her position soon, the plan too would be dead.

"Damn it!" Theodore cussed as he pulled out his ear-piece and slammed on the table in furry, forgetting how delicate it was. Suzie and Joseph looked at their father in awe as he sat down, his paws covering his face. "Damn it, Jeanette!"

"What, teddy?" Eleanor asked, concern spilling out of her voice, a paw pulling away Theodore's paws from his face, revealing tears at the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The plan, Eleanor," Theodore answered in a sad voice, as if everything was lost and hopeless. "The plan's falling apart…"

* * *

Unaware of the falling plan around him, Alvin Seville stood by the side of the stage, dressed in disguise as top R&B artist, Mr. Ampton.

_This is it_, Alvin thought as he looked up at the stage. _This is where our plan comes into action, where we finally stop Rupert. _Alvin readied himself to go on stage, clearing his throat and making sure his voice was in tune; his voice was going to be necessary for this next part. However, before he proceed with the plan, he put his paw to his right ear, clicking the ear-piece button, opening up the three-way conversation between himself, his brother and Jeanette, allowing them all to speak with one another.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Alvin asked in a determined voice, expecting Theodore and Jeanette to respond back. But after a few seconds when Alvin heard nothing but silence, he started to worry; usually they would have responded straight away. "Hey, guys? You there? Talk to me…"

Still nothing. Perhaps it was the ear-piece device; after all, it was quiet old and, assumingly, quite delicate as well. Maybe it had died on him and he wasn't being received by Theodore and Jeanette?

Thinking this to be plausible, Alvin took out the ear-piece from his ear and looked it other. Jeanette specifically explained to both Alvin and Theodore that if the device was in operation and working fine, a little green button would be on and stable. Alvin looked for the green light where Jeanette located it earlier. He was surprised to discover that stable green solid light was on. Strange…

After putting the device back in his right ear, Alvin tried talking to them again; maybe they hadn't heard him?

"Hey, Theodore, Jeanette!" Alvin said loudly as he could into the ear-piece (But not to loud to alert attention by guests or unwanted ears…). "Can you hear me?"

Still, he got nothing. Perhaps there was a problem in the frequency between the other ear-piece devices? Or perhaps Jeanette and Theodore's ear-piece devices were broken? If it was either of those problems, Alvin was sure that he could not solve them and, right now and running out of options, it seemed like it _was_ either of those problems.

Just as Alvin started to panic, as his brow started to become sticky with sweat, as his heart quickened, as his brain demanded him to think, to do something, anything, a large hand was placed on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin jumped and turned around to face the owner of said hand.

Alvin almost had a heart attack as he looked upon the face of Rupert Muoghan.

"Hello there," Rupert asked in an overly sweet voice that did not suit him whatsoever. "And, who might you be, my good sir?" He looked Alvin up and down, a confused expression on his face.

Alvin said nothing, did nothing. His voice was suddenly dry, his brain unable to form function, his mouth unable to form words. His body was frozen still like a statue, not moving an inch, fear course all over his being. We was like a trapped mouse in a corner and the cat had him as its dinner. This was all not part of the plan… why hadn't Theodore or Jeanette warn him that Rupert was approaching him?

"Erm…hello, there?" Rupert waved a hand in front of Alvin's face. "Can you hear me, sir?"

Alvin, suddenly aware of his body and it's functions, shacked his head quickly and placed a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey there man!" Alvin exclaimed in over happy and joyous tone, his voice deeper than his usual voice to disguise his true identity. He just hoped that Rupert hadn't already discovered his true identity yet… "You must be…Rupert, right? Groom of this rocking reception, yes?"

Rupert smiled in reply. "Yes I am, actually. Glad to know everyone knows me," He chuckled a little and Alvin found himself wanting to punch him in the face, the temptation growing by the second. He might have, if it wasn't for the plan; he had to follow it. But….Theodore and Jeanette, they hadn't warn him about Rupert's approaching; the plan was that they would warn him about anything like this. They both weren't following the plan and to top it off, they weren't answering his calls! Why couldn't Alvin not follow the plan and punch this asshole in the face that he truly deserved? Maybe he should…

"But, who are you good sir?" Rupert asked, again. "You look rather familiar…"

Going against his better judgement for now and doing the "smart" thing, Alvin replied in a joyous deep-like voice:

"Your instincts may be correct! I am indeed, Mr. Ampton! The best R&B artist and I am here to sing at your reception that you invited me too. Awesome news huh, bro?"

"Ah yes," Rupert nodded, finally recognizing "Mr. Amoton" standing in front of him. "I invited you to sing, didn't I? Well, it's good to have you here, my good sir," Rupert held out his hand for "Mr. Ampton" to shake.

Quickly, Alvin hide the disgusted expression that crossed his face (Good thing half of his face was covered by black, cool looking sunglasses; Rupert might have seen) and replaced it with a smile as he took hold of Rupert's hand and shook it firmly.

"Good to be here, bro," Alvin replied, ignoring the quenching feeling in his stomach, his heart beating fast. He couldn't resist it, damn it! He had to do it, now was his chance!

As Alvin continued to shake Rupert's hand he tightened his left paw into a fist, pulled it back and punched Rupert square on the jaw, shouting "Yoooo!", both paw and jaw connecting, Alvin satisfied with the "Crunch" sound.

Rupert fell to the floor with a "Thud". Luckily for Alvin, no-one could see what was going on for they were located by the side and away from the rest of tent, away from view of the guests. Rupert held his jaw with one hand as he looked back up at Alvin, and angry look in his eyes.

"Woah!" Alvin exclaimed as he put his paws up in the air in defence. "Sorry bro! I thought you knew; that's how we welcome people in the hoods! If I knew you didn't know that, I wouldn't have done it. You OK, yeah? So sorry man!"

Rupert slowly rose to his full height, a hand rubbing his lower jaw. "That's…fine," he said in a calm voice, but firing daggers at Alvin with his eyes. "I'll be OK," Rupert walked past "Mr. Ampton" and then stopped. "Just don't do that again,"

"Nah, I won't, don't worry man. So sorry!" Alvin said in a fake apologetic voice.

"You can perform when you're ready…" And Rupert left, leaving Alvin satisfied with his punch, ready, more than ever, to help everyone he loves and cares for, ready to put the plan into action…

* * *

_She doesn't know anything about me!_, young Charles Seville thought bitterly, raging emotions he had kept bubbling inside, let our free and boil tot eh surface, everything coming out in the outburst he directed at his mother. She has no idea what I'm going through, no the smallest clue at all!

The young chipmunk boy was still running through the ocean of guests, avoiding their large legs and feet, diving here and there in order not to get crushed. He ran as hard and as fast as his small legs could carry him, wanting nothing more than to be away from people; he hated people. They caused nothing but harm and heart-break, and this was the evidence! Humans, people, society…it's all foul, rotten, unneeded. Because in the end, the one and only person that was going to take care of Charles, was himself. If his father had taught him anything it was this; never rely on anyone. His father-

_Father._

She knew nothing, his mother knew nothing. In her small ideal world, she believed she knew everything about her only son. She believed she understood what he was feeling and, possibly, more importantly, what he was feeling what he was feeling. Of course, in reality, in the real world where things were what they were, this was the complete opposite.

As the small fatherless-chipmunk boy ran, hot tears continued to run down his small cheeks. He put an arm to cover his face, to wipe his tears away in shame.

_Don't show any emotion_, he told himself over and over again. _Never show what you're feeling; don't let them see how…weak you are. Don't let them see, Charles!_

Because that was it, wasn't it? If people believed that he was an emotionless child, people will stay clear of him and leave him on his own, and that, was they way he liked it; alone. He hadn't time for people or friends or family or love or anything for that matter! All he had time for was to be on his own and far away and to never see anyone again. _I mean, look at father-_

_D-dad…_

Without him realizing it, Charles was outside, out of the tent and out under the night sky, stars twinkling here and there as the moon above shone over him.

* * *

Night was happy with the way things were playing out down in the town below him. He knew this was only the beginning, but still, he couldn't help but to laugh evilly as he watched that chipmunk boy cry silently beneath…

* * *

Charles was still running, still crying even as he entered the night air. It was quieter outside; the noise of fireflies buzzing and humming, the sound of the wind whispering between the sway of leaves on tree branches, the hoot of an owl and the sound of small feet running on grass, away from the sound of music and people chattering from within the tent.

Charles didn't know he knew where he was running (For he had his arm covering his face…), but that didn't matter to him; all he wanted was to get away and far away as possible.

_I don't need nothing!_, he declared in his head. _I don't need anything, nothing, no-one! Go away, everyone! Go away! Now!_ But deep down, if you heard properly and surely, you would hear a boy crying out for help. Crying out and hoping that someone, anyone would help him. But he wanted a specific person to save him, not anyone. He wanted the person that his mother understands how he was feeling in their absence. He wanted-

_I just need my-_

THUD! Charles collided into something hard and, in conclusion, fell to the damp grass on his backside, pain coursing through his body, the boy rubbing his wound in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Charles apologized, realizing it was a person he bumped into, for when he looked up he could just about make out the sileoet of man caused by the moonlight. "I didn't mean to bump into-"

"Simon?" Came the familiar questionable, shocked voice of his mother. Charles looked around in the direction of his mother's voice had spurred from, a confused expression on his face. His mother was standing just by the entrance of the tent, a paw on a support beam, standing almost horrified at the person standing over him. The funny thing Charles realized was, although his mother was a good three metres or so away, he could hear her as if she was talking right in front of him.

Charles looked up from his fallen position and up at the man he had collided with, a confused expression still on his face. His mother knew this person? But who is he? What did she call him again? _Sam, no…Si…Sim….Simon! That's it! I-_

And suddenly, it him like a ton of bricks had fallen on top of him, which in a way, they had, except he was the one falling. This person, this man he collided into, the reason his mother was so shocked was because _he is….his my…fa-_

"Da-daddy?" Charles gasped out in his little voice, hit mouth a little open, his eyes looking up at the sileote he believed to be his father.

"Hello Jeanette," the sileoet replied, the voice of Simon Seville finally recognized. A gun was down by his side…

Simon looked down and smiled. "Hello, son,"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's finally done! After much editing, changing and writing, the first in "Climactic Chapters" has been written and posted. Hope the wait was worth it all. A little shorter than the previous chapter, but quality over quantity!  
**

**OK, so this chapter did not "plan" out as I expected it to, much like the theme in this chapter, coincidently lol. From what I had planned on paper for three months, this chapter turned out to be entirely (Well almost) different. And, for some reason, this chapter was quite hard to write at times, but I got through it. As you should be able to tell, this chapter feels a lot different previous chapters in style, not in writing so much, but presenting (If you can spot the difference, it's a clue to what's going on!). I'm sorry that it might have felt a little out of place to some of you (Especially the first part…), but it's all needed, don't worry. It will return back to normal soon.**

**The thing about Alvin wanting to punch Rupert, the plan falling apart, Charles and Jeanette argument, Theodore and Eleanor scenes and Charles meeting his father at the end, were all not part of the plan! But, it felt right and my mind seems to know what its doing so I followed and went along with it; anyway, it all felt right so I did it. I actually think it's a lot better than what I had originally planned.**

**Funny things is, I didn't reveal what the plan is yet, so a few of you are probably rubbing your heads thinking "What the hell is the plan anyway?". It's being revealed ever so slowly to build up to it; it's no fun to spill everything out in one go anyway. Take a guess at what the plan is! Or was, I guess…**

**So then, Alvin's actions are getting the best of him, punching Rupert, Jeanette trying to protect her son but making him have an outburst and then run after him, screwing up the plan and Theodore desperately trying to stop her and, ultimately, Charles finally meets his father. A lot has happened so far, but much more drama, action and story is yet to come!**

**Please leave a review to keep me motivated! I'm writing the next chapter as I speak and seeing a lot of reviews will keep me happy, focused and motivated. Please, help make this story! Thank you. :)**

**Please send me any questions through PM or through a review.**

**I will see you in a few days! :)**

**Until next time my foxy readers and reviewers! :)**


	39. Drowning In Anger

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the on-going support you guys keep giving to this fanfic through all of your awesome reviews, favs/alerts and PM messages. I love you all! Seriously! :)**

**Here's the next chapter finished and done for your reading pleasure.**

**Sorry this chapter is out a little later than expected; things came up that needed my full attention.**

**And so, the "Climactic Chapters" continue, as we were left with Charles Seville coming face to face with his long estranged father, Simon Seville. Meanwhile, Alvin, in the disguise of Mr. Amptom, continues to go on with the plan, unaware that it is falling all around him. Can Theodore stop Alvin from continuing on with the plan? What of Charles Seville and how he reacts to seeing his father? And where is Little Alvie?**

**All questions will be answered, as "Chapter 39" commences…**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I try to save you but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need with you with me as I enter the shadows"  
_- RED

Lyrics taken from "_Shadows_" by RED.

Thank you to "Amon23" for the song suggestion! :)

NOTE: Please listen to the song; it's closely linked to this story in many ways. :)

* * *

**Key:**

"_Italic_" – Character's thoughts.

"**Bold**" – Flash-back.

"-" – Second voice.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head Alvin  
****Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 39  
Drowning In Anger**

"Theodore, you have to be quick! Alert Alvin and tell him to hold his position…"

"I know, I know, Eleanor! You don't have to remind me…"

"Don't get angry at me just because _you_ was the one who broke the in-ear-piece walkie talkie on the table!"

This was getting them nowhere. Theodore calmed himself by breathing in and exhaling slowly through his nose. Once he calmed his breathing, he brushed a paw down his furry face to wipe any excess sweat, looking down at his wife, who had their two small children, Joseph and Suzie on her lap, both swerping down the soft drink they held within their small paws.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere," Theodore stated in a clam voice, keeping himself stress-free, despite the utter falling of their plan which was crumbling to the ground all around them. "I know it's my fault that the walkie-talkie is broken and I just destroyed the one piece of equipment that could salvage our plan; I know that already and I don't need you making me feel any more horrible and guilty about it…"

Eleanor, who was sitting on her chair at their table, looked up at her husband with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," she muttered. "But, you have to go and warn Alvin as quickly as you can; you could be getting ready to go up on that stage right now and, if he does, well….it won't be the smartest thing to do right now, seeing as Jeanette isn't here right now, would it?"

Theodore nodded his head once. "Your right," he answered, a firm and determined look on his face. "It won't be the smartest thing for Alvin to do now. I need to stop him before its too late…"

Eleanor smiled brightly. "Then go," she demanded, lightly, bushing Theodore's leg in the direction of the stage. "It's a little far away, so you better leave now,"

Theodore returned her smile and nodded his head one, again. "Right," he said firmly as he looked out to the ocean of people that danced on the dance floor, guests that stood talking in groups. He had to battle his way through this sea of people and, although it may be tricky, just as Alvin proved when he did the same, it wasn't unachievable.

"Where you goin', daddy?" The small voice of Little Suzie, Theodore's daughter, was heard.

Theodore turned around and looked down at both of his children, a somewhat confused and unsure expression on their faces. Theodore kneelt down to his knees so that his eyes were at their level.

"I'm just going to sort some things out, OK?" He stated in a gentle voice, rubbing the golden fur on the top of Suzie's head, affectionately.

"And, you'll be back soon, daddy?" The voice Joseph, Theodore's son, was heard asking his father in a gentle voice. Theodore looked to his son and saw the twinkle and love in his eyes.

Theodore placed a kiss on both of his children's foreheads, quickly, so he wouldn't cry from the amount of love that was vibrating from his children, receiving, feeling it full on; he hated to see that upset and confused expression on their little faces when he had to leave them.

Theodore finally stood to his full height after much time, turned around, faced the sea of people and said:

"I'll be back soon," The sentence was said as if it was a fact, as if it was the truth, as if Theodore was making a promise that he was going to keep, like his brother, Alvin and all the promises he was keeping.

And, with that promise made, Theodore moved into the ocean of people in search of Alvin and alerting him to stop with the plan, leaving Eleanor to look after an upset Suzie and Joseph…

* * *

Little Alvie sat alone by himself on a chair on the side of the tent. There were other people, guests that were invited to the reception of Rupert and his mommy's wedding, but he didn't know any of the people and as such, he ignored them and treated them as if they were strangers, despite the fact that he really wanted to talk to someone. However, his shyness towards others kept him from approaching anyone he didn't know and the harsh and commanding words from his father kept him at bay out of fear.

"_Don't you even think about talking to anyone…" _His "father" had told him in a threatening glare, his body hovering other Little Alvie, like a monster that wanted to attack. His father told him in private, of course, away from other people, unaware and unseen from his mommy's eyes. But she must know….must know what her son was going through….right? She must know the pain and suffering he was going through…she must know…_right…mommy?_

As Alvie sat alone, next to other guests that he would, maybe, with a little confidence, talk to, he couldn't stop but to think of how this had all happen. How that….that…..he wanted to say "monster" but he couldn't know, could he? He had to call him father, because that's what he was to him; a father. But…this isn't how fathers are supposed to treat their kids, is it? Alvie didn't know any better; Rupert was his father and didn't know any better. But…this just felt wrong to the chipmunk boy; he didn't know how or why, he just knew it felt wrong…

His father had been…what was that word? Oh…"abusing" him for…well, the first early memories that Little Alvie ever had of his father. At nights, he would come into his room and hit him and punch him and say such….mean things to him and Little Alvie didn't understand what was going on and why his father was treating him in such a way, wondering why his mother didn't come through the door and stop him. But as time went on, Little Alvie got used to the treatment he received from his father; sure he still cried afterwards, but the pain was there like….a numbing feeling, not so intense anymore. He got used to it…

But then…he came into his life. The one and only "Alvin", the chipmunk he had heard so much of from his mom, had heard such good and wonderful things from his mom, had arrived at last and, suddenly, a ray of sunshine had landed on Alvie's life; that maybe, just maybe, things would go better now, that maybe Alvin would save him and his mom from his father.

But of course, that never happened, because Alvin, the chipmunk that was supposed to save him, failed him deeply. Alvin didn't stop the monster, didn't save him or his mom; he messed up, big time. His dad and mom got married, even though Alvin promised he would stop the wedding; Alvin failed.

And so here he was now, sitting here alone on a chair, a plate of delicious looking cakes on a plate in his paws, not one bite taken, waiting for anything to interesting to happen. He would have liked to go and sit with his cousins, Suzie and Joseph, but Rupert had made sure that Alvie wasn't going anyway; two guards were stationed next to the chipmunk boy, ensuring that he was going nowhere. What Little Alvie couldn't understand is why he couldn't go and play with his cousins; although he would like his questions answered, he kept his mouth shut, in fear he would receive a punch if he did otherwise.

As Little Alvie saw and looked at the many people who danced under the low lit candle light on the dance floor, he was sure he spotted someone he looked highly familiar…

_It couldn't be, could it?_

* * *

"Simon?"

A female chipmunk wearing a beautiful purple dress was the first to move, slowly and calmly towards the other two.

"Is that you?" The female chipmunk walked ever closer towards the other two, an almost questioning and shock evident in her voice. When she was close enough to the other two, she stooped.

An almost stillness and quietness took over the three chipmunks, all shocked and alarmed to see one another, alarmed to see that their family had reunited together. Nothing much happened, except the wind howling between the leaves, the moon shining down on the small family below, music and voices heard echoing from the white tent behind them, the stars twinkled above.

Finally, after a prolonged silence, the male chipmunk who was earlier addressed by his wife, looked towards her and smirked, his whole face visible to her.

"Greetings Jeanette," Simon Seville greeted his wife in a calm and dark voice. "Fancy meeting you here. Guess it really is a mall world after all, huh?"

Jeanette didn't know whether she should answer that question or not; she knew it was rhetorical question, but the darkness and anger she saw within her own husband, made her rethink her actions, entirely so. He intimidated her and she was afraid.

Although she felt her heart beating and her pulse racing, she settled on not answering Simon's question. Instead, despite herself, she boldly asked:

"What are you doing here?"

To this, Simon smiled. "Can't I come to my sister-in-law's wedding and have a good time? I mean, just look at how I am dressed…"

And she did. It appeared that Simon, despite what she originally assumed and saw him to be wearing, was dressed for the occasion. He was wearing a firm, sharp tuxedo which included black pants, a white shirt, a black blazer and a blue bowtie around his neck, the fur on the top of his head, combed back.

"You look smart," Jeanette complimented on Simon's appearance.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Simon replied, curtly. "You don't look half bad yourself…"

While his mother blushed at the compliment she had received by the chipmunk in front of her, Charles Seville looked on in horror at the interaction between the two. This chipmunk is his…father? No way! It took him longer than he expected to process that huge information; it was like a sponge absorbing water- gradually, but slowly.

Charles, despite what he felt mere minutes ago, didn't know what he should feel. First, he felt happiness at finally seeing the man that was his father, the very person he had yeaned to see. Next, he felt questions. Yes, as weird as they may sound, he felt questions over his body; many, like "Where had my father been all this time?", "Why didn't he come back before?" and, the finally one which had such an impact on Charles that he even surprised himself; "Does my father love me?". Then was the answer…."No". Untimely, finally, there was anger, there was hate, hate for his father, anger, murder there as well, maybe. He had left! He didn't love him, didn't love his own son, for if he did, why did he leave? If he did love his son, why didn't he stay with him and his mother?

Why did he leave! _Easy, cause he doesn't love me, nor my mom, nor anyone…and, because of him, because he left, he made me the way I am…hating anyone and everything…not wanting to get close to anything, afraid that it would get up and leave me like…he did. Because I'm like, am I not? I love nothing, like him. I don't need anyone, like him. I…you, I hate you dad!_

_I…hate you._

Like father, like son….

Charles, once his emotions were sorted and intact, looked to his mother; his anger boiled. His mother, despite the man who was standing in front of her, despite all the sins he had committed, blushed, actually _blushed_ at what he was saying to her! Had she gone completely insane! Didn't she know who this man…this chipmunk is? Didn't she have a clue how much he had hurt him? _No._

"Daddy?" Charles' voice came out sharp and confused, as if what he was seeing was a mere trick of his mind that he should ignore….that he always ignored. "Is that you, daddy?"

The male chipmunk that stood tall over Charles, a cigarette now in his mouth, looked down at the small chipmunk boy and smiled the smallest of smiles, smoke wafting and lingering in the air around him making him appear to be more intimidating and scary looking than he already was.

"Hello Charles," Simon greeted his son, who had been, momentarily, forgotten between Jeanette and himself, Charles excluded from the little conversation between his two parents. "It's nice to see you again…son,"

Son. _He called me_ son. _But it didn't sound right, not exactly correct. Like something missing, the word foreign to his tongue, as if he had never used the word….which is true; he was never around much when I was growing up, maturing and all. He didn't see me make my first steps on my own, didn't see me as I spoke my very first word with my mouth, didn't see me off on my fist day to school. I can see why he looks uncomfortable, I can see why he looks as though he shouldn't be talking to me, like he actually felt something….but what? What _is_ he feeling right now? I, personally, don't know..._

"Dad…" Charles whispered his head down looking down to his lap, his head hidden from his father, who had now knelt to the ground at his son's level. "What are you doing here?"

Charles heard his "father" take a whiff from the cigarette in his right paw, the smoke lingering in the air around Charles, holding back tears from the smoke that, almost, created a barrio between father and son.

"What do you mean, Son?" Simon asked, his voice distant.

_What _is_ he feeling right now?_

"Don't call me that," Charles said in a demanding voice, his dark, his head still hidden, not taking one look at Simon. "Don't say it…"

"Charles!" Jeanette spoke out snappish, her voice filled with shock and alarm. "Don't you speak to your father like-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charles exclaimed, angrily, tears leaking down his cheeks, snapping his head in his mother's direction, her face covered in as much shock as her voice showed, a paw around her mouth. "You've always been telling me what to do and I've had enough of it!"

"Charles," Simon spoke in a calm, distant, (_What are you feeling? What are you feeling? What are you-_) distant, away, voice. "Please, don't address your mother in such a rude-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TOTHAT!" Charles exploded as he, suddenly, out of nowhere and most unexpectedly,, scrambled on the ground from his fallen position and straight at his father, hitting his small fists on Simon's chest. "Don't say it if you don't mean it! Don't say it! You have no right to call me that, none at all!"

Jeanette could do nothing but watch in horror as her distraught and usually emotional hidden son, hit his small fists, time and time again, one after the other, with each word, colliding and contacting her husband's chest. She wanted to go out and stop her son from attacking Simon, but, something, like a force, kept her doing so. She figured in a way, although it broke her heart to watch, this confrontation between Charles and Simon, between an estranged father and an abandoned son, had to commence, had to take place sooner or later.

It was the only way to move ahead in life…

_Charles needs this. Simon as well_….they all did.

"You left me when I was just a kid!" Charles continued his attack on his father, continued his rage, his anguish, continued and let out everything that was hiding away inside of him. "You left mom! You left your family! You left everyone who loves you! And I don't understand why! Why you weren't there when I needed you? Why I couldn't talk to you? Why I was never hugged by you? Why….why….why do you call me _that_…."_son"_, why….?"

Charles had finally stopped. His small clenched fists which were previously hitting his father, where now holding on to his father's shirt tightly, which was stained by the child's tears, his head down leaning against Simon's heart, Charles sobbing loudly against his daddy, mumbling the occasional word here and there as the moonlight shone down on them, as Night snickered on…

Simon, who had done nothing to stop his son from attacking him, the gun that was in his hand now on the grass beside him, stroked the back of Charles head slowly, pulling the boy close to him he whispered in his ear:

"I have my reasons…"

Charles stopped sobbing, dramatically so and looked up at his father with confused and pitiful eyes.

"Wh-what?" the chipmunk boy asked his father. "What do you mean?"

But Simon did not elaborate; he merely smiled at his son, pattered his head as he put the boy into a standing position, as he too stood to his full height. He stroked his son's head as he smiled and said:

"You'll find out soon enough…"

Simon bent down to the ground, picked up his fallen weapon and placed it into his tuxedo pants pocket. Once back to his full height, he looked up and into Jeanette's worried eyes.

"I've got to do something, Jeanette," Simon admitted with dark eyes. "I've got to do something that will make everything better again, like it was before…"

"Simon?" Jeanette's voice was soft, concerned…utterly lost. "Wh-what…I don't under- can't do it…"

Simon turned his back on the two of them….his back was always turned to them. Wind did howl as the tree branches swayed back and forth, the leaves rustling as they did so, the music, chatter and the noise from the reception heard not far away.

"I have to," Simon's voice was dark, dangerous….determined. "Once I do one thing, just one thing….everything will return the way it was…everything will be fine…"

"Simon, please," Jeanette begged, her voice wavering with emotion. "You don't have to. I don't want you to do it. I just want you back with me…"

"But don't you understand, Jeanette?"

Simon turned his body and faced his wife and son, a look that horrified Jeanette to no end; her husband's eye were no longer dark, but now she wished they were, for his eyes had a feeling that terrified her; crazy, out of his mind, like all rationality was out of his brain, like what he was doing was _right_, as if it was the answer to fix it all…

"I can't return to you…I can't come back to my family until I have it in my grasp, until I feel it in my body, until _he_ feels what I experienced all those years ago…." Simon's voice was right in front of him, no longer distant at all. But now Charles Seville wished it was the way it was before, because now, his father scared him, because now, his father looked insane, because now he knew what his father was feeling, and he didn't like it...

"You can't Simon," Jeanette continued to beg as she walked closer to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't do it. Please, Simon…"

And Jeanette was in front of him, in front of Simon, whose eyes were crazy with determination and what he saw as right._ "My_ sweet, sweet Simon…" She used one paw to stroke Simon's cheek, the other to hold onto his shirt in desperation.

"Please…don't do it….for me….for us…for Charles, your son…please…" Jeanette had her head against Simon's chest, sobbing gentling onto his shirt. She felt Simon's warms arms cover and protect her like he did so many times all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Jeanette, but I can't…"

Charles, who had been standing away for some time, walked hesitantly forward, unsure of whether his father was sane or not. "Dad…?"

"I'm sorry…"

And suddenly, Jeanette was falling to the ground with a huge "THUD!"

"Mother!" the chipmunk boy screamed out as he ran to her fallen body.

Fortunately, Charles had some knowledge in the medical profession and, using what he had learnt from reading so many books, checked her pulse; it was still beating. He let go of a breathe he was unaware he was holding, relief flowing through his body. He looked up at where his mother was standing, but was surprised to see that he was gone and nowhere to be seen.

Charles's blood started to boil at the gesture of "love" his father had just performed on his mother. How could he? How dare he hit his mother like that with the back of gun and run away like that! Just when he thought there was at least a small sign hope for his father, he was entirely and misfortunately, mistaken; Simon was the disappointment that he always believed him to be, despite the yewning to want to be with him.

There was nothing that he could now. With his mother lying on the ground unconscious, unsure of her health and state, he couldn't run off and alert someone of what had happened; anything could happen to her while he was away. Instead, he had to stay by her side for the time being, waiting patiently until someone walked by with, hopefully, a knowledge in the medical profession.

Charles held on to his mother's body a wept, silently.

The first word he had the misfortune of saying was "sad". After all, everything in his life was nothing but sadness and sorrow.

* * *

Unsure of what was happening with his two companions, Jeanette and Theodore, Alvin Seville readied himself to get on stage and put the plan he and the others had worked so hard on. But no matter how much he focused his brain power into doing what he believed was right, what he believed would put everything right again (that being the plan…), he just couldn't shake of the uncomfortable feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach as he looked up at the stage that was currently occupied by the orchestra.

He was worried about the others; where were they? Why wouldn't they respond to his walkie-talkie transactions? Was there something wrong with their devices? He hadn't a clue and it worried and concerned him they he was left in the dark. There was always that old saying: "Never go out in the dark unless you have a flashlight…"

And Alvin was that; a room without any light. And he need just that; light. Walking aimlessly in a dark room will get you no-where, right? You'll just end up smashing into walls and stuff. So, should Alvin risk walking into a dark room without any light? Get on stage, put the plan into action with Theodore and Jeanette's reassurance?

He took a second to look over at the crowd of guests who danced slowly on the dance floor, Alvin spotting Brittany in the midst of them. His blood boiled and the answer was clear; yes. He should get on stage! He should get up there and put the plan into action, even without Theodore and Jeanette's reassurance. I mean, if something was wrong with them now, I'm sure they would want him to go through with the plan even without him; he owed it to them anyway, owed it to everyone to make sure that he would put all right, to fix it all. Most of this was his doing and he just had to clear it up. He was certain they were behind him a hundred percent of the way.

Alvin looked up at the stage stairs which were located on the side and away and out of view from the guests and the dance floor. He was ready more than ever…

But just as Alvin's foot touched the very first step, a loud ruff voice was heard beside him.

"Mr. Ampton, sir?"

Alvin turned and was surprised to see two security guards standing to his left with their arms crossed, a not to happy expression on their face. Alvin gulped. They didn't find him out did they? They didn't find out who he really is, had they? Alvin hoped not and just in case they hadn't, he played the part.

"What can do for yo two buff lookin' men?" Alvin asked in his disguised low, gruff voice of "Mr. Ampton", turning to face the two.

"We know your about to go on stage, sir," The other security guard said with a disgruntled face.

_Good_, Alvin thought. _They haven't discovered my true identity…_

"But….Mr. Mogouhan's son would like a word with you, if you don't mind of course?"

"Of course I don't-" Alvin started in his confident "gangster" voice, but, suddenly stopped, his brain catching up to what the man was saying to him. "Mr. Mogouhan's son?"

The security man gestured down in front of him with his eyes and Alvin followed them. What he found shocked and surprised him; there, standing in his little tuxedo, his head looking to the side, his cheeks blushed, was his son, Little Alvie.

Trying not to reveal his true feelings to the security guards, Alvin quickly shook his head and spoke in a gruff low voice:

"Of course, of course. No worries, man,"

The security guards nodded their heads in understanding.

"Thanks," The first one said. "But we will have to be present when you speak to the boy,"

When Alvin's face was filled with questions, the second security guard answered:

"Mr. Mogouhan 's orders. For the boy's protection; that's our job,"

"All right, cool," Alvin replied, moving from side to side a bit, his forehead dripping with sweat; one small fuck up, if any of them notice him (including his son), everything will go down the drain. Alvin was nervous as hell.

"So, what you wanna talk about lil'man?" Alvin asked as he addressed his son who stood looking rather sheepish for some reason.

"I-I..err…want your autograph…sir," Alvie replied in a shaky voice, his head looking anywhere but up at Alvin. He presented a notepad and a pen to "Mr. Ampton".

"No problem, kid," Alvin responded as he took the notepad and pen from his son's paws. "No problem at all. I'm gonna assume and say yo Alvie, right?"

Alvin's son finally looked up at his father, meeting his eyes, a shocked expression written on his face. "How d-did you know t-that?" he asked in a surprised and bewildered voice.

Alvin smiled, lightly. "Everyone knows who you are lil'man!" Alvin explained in a happy tone of voice. "Yo the kid of the mom that's getting' married ain't ya, huh?"

At this, Alvie looked down to the floor, deflated. "Yeah,"

Alvin frowned. "You don't sound at all excited much, huh?" Alvin noted as he wrote a fake signature on the notepad. The security men appeared to be rather uncomfortable out from the corner of Alvin's eye.

"I-I am…it's just…I…" Alvie stuttered, miserably covering up the pure sadness in his voice.

"Well I think that's all, son," A familiar voice from behind the security guards said.

Alvin knew who that voice belonged to…

From between the two security men, Rupert Mogouhan appeared and stood behind Little Alvie, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom is wondering where you've got to, son," Rupert said as he knelt down to Alvie's level. "You better get back to her before she gets worried…"

"I..err…OK," Alvie replied with a nod of the head. Although Alvin didn't want his son to leave him, he had to follow Rupert's lead; he didn't want to look suspicious. He gave his son back his pen and notepad, a signed autograph on a piece of paper, Alvie saying a shy "Thank you,".

Little Alvie looked up at "Mr. Ampton". Alvin nodded, firmly and gently. At this, Alvin was sure Alvin saw a recognition cover over his son's eyes. After a second or two, Little Alvie left, quietly and slowly, his head looking back at Alvin as he walked further away, the security guards not far behind him.

"My son's a big fan of yours," Rupert said when both he and Alvin were alone. "Listens to your music all the time,"

"That's cool man," Alvin replied, still keeping up his "Mr. Ampton" voice. "He's a good kid, yeah?"

"Of course," Rupert merely said without any elaborating. "By the way, can you please sing "Sajna" as your first song? I would like it to be the first song me and my wife dance to…"

Alvin nodded and moved his arms a bit to exaggerate. "Sure man, sure,"

Alvin looked up at the stage stairs and smiled "Just leave it to me…"

* * *

_Don't do it Alvin! Not yet, please! Jeanette is not ready. Don't put the plan into action yet! _These were the thoughts that raced and repeated through Theodore's head as he made his way through the ever growing amount of people that stood or danced slowly on the dance floor, apologizing where needed.

His eyes were kept glue on his destination the whole time, hoping for god, that Alvin could somehow pick up his thoughts telepathically; he was hoping anything would work at this point.

Theodore was about a quarter of the way to the stage, agonizing close. All he had to do was alert Alvin, tell him to stop and wait for Jeanette so that everything would go smoothly. That was all he had to do…

Pushing and shoving more people out of the way here and there as he made his way towards the stage…

_We need to wait for Jeanette! _Almost there…

_She'll be back soon and then we can start_, He was so close that the music was deafening his ears…

_Don't do it Alvin!_ Just a little further and then he could tell Alvin-

The lights, which were already dimmed enough, were dimmed even lower, the tent almost in full darkness. Suddenly, three huge lights were pointed at the stage, where some of the musicians on stage where packing up. Everyone in the tent, everyone dancing on the dance floor stopped, people's voice were lowered to hushed tone, kids stopped running around the place, the music stopped completely. Theodore stood rotten to the spot, his blood running cold as a loud booming voice spoke over the speakers around the tent…

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you, the most successful R&B superstar to the stage, Mr. Ampton!"

Theodore was too late…

* * *

Simon stood in the shadow of a nearby tree, a most comfortable and familiar setting he was sued to by now; shadows. He knew what he had done and he knew he was lost in the shadows forever, never being able to return the way he was.

But he had to do it…no, wanted to do it. For it was all for this; it had come down to this and Simon was now ready more than ever to go through with it.

He saw the person who hated with a passion, the very person that had made his life a living hell, had lived by for so many years and then just go off and ruin your life forever.

From within the shadows, Simon believed that this was right, that this was the way to make things right, to fix it all….to help everyone and be rid of the monster that was standing right there.

_Alvin, I…._

This was right, _is_ right! He _is_ right! To fix it all…

Simon clenched the gun in his right paw, tightly.

"Just you wait," he whispered, darkly, the shadows always covering him for always and for ever. "I will have my revenge and then, everything will be right in the world…"

* * *

The event that would change everything was gradually approaching and Night could not wait for it to happen because, after tonight, nothing will be the same ever again…

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well there it is; "Chapter 39" done. Shorter than the last, but quality over quantity I always say. :)**

**I was a little hesitant in stopping it here, but I think it feels right so there you go. **

**I hope you all understood the relation between the chapter's content (What it's about and the theme) and the song and Chapter title. If you don't, don't hesitate to ask.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I was able to get in other character's minds and feelings and bring some more characterization to them. I especially liked writing Little Alvie and Simon. Your all probably why I've decided to go to different perspectives on these "Climactic Chapter's" Well, it adds more depth to characters and…Oh, can't say anymore.**

**We finally find out where Little Alvie has been and we find out more about Simon, which is a plus for those who wanted to know more about Simon and he's character. But what will he do now? He has his eyes set on Alvin and revenge is in his grasp. Funny thing is, what he's doing, he believes his right, that's it's the best things he can do to help people.**

**What will happen next? Theodore is too late to stop Alvin from continuing on with the plan! What will happen now and will Simon get his revenge? Will Alvin reveal all about Rupert and save all those he loves? Who knows? Oh…I do! Lol**

**Please leave a review to keep me motivated and happy! That will help me in writing this story, trust me. Appreciated like always. Thank you. :)**

**Have a question about the story? Leave a PM message or leave it in a review!**

**Would like to thank "Spiritofdawolf" and "WolfGreyson" for the encouraging PM messages. :)**

**The next chapter will be posted once reviews for this chapter are in! (Writing as we speak!).**

**Until next time my awesome readers and reviewers! :)**


	40. My Heart Callin' Out To You

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Your reviews came flying in like a fleet of birds! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews you all left me! Means a lot to me! :)**

**First things first, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I kept on re-writing this chapter time and time again, for I was not happy for how it developed – I had to get it to a certain point at the end of the chapter. Also, I recently returned to Uni and so, because Uni life is so hectically social, I spent a lot of the time with my friends getting drunk. 0.o. Yeah, stupid idea really. Oh, and there was a lot of work to get through as well which also didn't help with the amount of time I had to write this chapter.**

**Hot weather in Britain has also lead me to spend more time with my family over the weekends. Sorry but I have to spend time with my family some time. Also been watching a lot of anime lately (Any "One Piece" fans reading?) and been playing a few games (Portal 2 FTW!).**

**I'm now 21. Yay! (Randon 0.o lol)**

**Next thing….oh, that's it. Lol**

**We last left off with Alvin getting up on stage in disguise as Mr. Ampton, ready to put the plan into action and reveal to everyone the monster Rupert is. But, unbeknownst to Alvin, things are falling apart, with Theodore unable to stop his brother, Jeanette out cold by Simon and Charles by her side and Simon out to get his revenge. Will Alvin be able to make everything right once again? Let's find out…**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Hold me close  
Don't let me go  
Hold me tight  
Don't you say no  
Save the love we have for evermore"  
_- AR Rahman

Lyrics taken from "_Sajna_" by AR Rahman.

Go here to play the song (Chipmunk version) so you can listen to it while you read this chapter that contains the lyrics: http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=sEszqUM-DpU (Remove the gaps!)

* * *

**Key:  
**

_"-"** -**_ Character's thoughts

* * *

**It's All In Your Head Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 40  
My Heart Callin' Out To You**

The guests exploded into joyous applause, clapping their hands hard and cheering wildly, all wanting to see the famous Mr. Ampton on stage, all wanting him to sing to them and enjoy his "soulful and beautiful" music. The volume in cheering and clapping doubled tenfold as Mr. Ampton himself appeared on stage, looking quite happy and energetic as he looked out to his fans through his black shaded sun-glasses, his index and tiny fingers out in a "Spider-Man" pose, his torso out a bit, welcoming the cheering and applause he received from the audience. It looked as though he was radiating, glowing almost from the audience cheering.

Theodore, who was standing amongst the screaming, cheering fans in the sea of guests, growled under his breathe, his arms folding, not too pleased with his brother's behaviour, despite the situation at hand; he's supposed to be taking this more seriously! The whole town is at stake and all! If Alvin got out of this alive, Theodore made sure he was going to kill him!

"Wat up! Wat up! Wat up!" Mr. Ampton chanted into the microphone in his hand, his deep voice echoing loudly over the speakers throughout the tent, everyone able to his voice weather they wanted to hear it or not. "Mr. Ampton in da house!"

Everyone applauded once again.

"Yo, I'm like so blessed that I, Mr. Ampton, can be here for Rupert and Brittany's wedding!" Mr. Ampton said in a joyful voice as he paced the stage in a rather slow gangster walk kind of style, his eyes always on the guests. "Where are the happy couple at? Get a light on them!"

Suddenly, a large spot light was searching the sea of people, hitting everyone in the eyes as it tried to find its target. It soon rested on the two people it was looking for; one person Alvin wanted to see and the other, he would rather kill. A large spot light landed on Rupert and Brittany who both stood in the middle of the sea of people, who all cheered and applauded for the happy couple. Rupert and Brittany smiled, hand and paw entwined, and waved at their joyous guests.

"I am so blessed that I am here to celebrate your marriage, guys, ya know?" Mr. Ampton said loudly, joyfully, moving his arms a bit to exaggerate his words. "When Rupert phone and asked if I would sing at his wedding reception, I like, almost fell on my ass with like shock!"

The guests half laughed and applauded at this, Alvin smiling inwardly, knowing that he was getting on the guest's side, knowing that they were all warming to him. This was all crucial! He couldn't…no, _can't_ mess this part up…

"But, at the same time, I was so happy, ya know? So I agreed and here I am, about to sing the very first song for the happy bride and groom to dance to…"

A large breathe of air was inhaled as the guests all readied themselves from what Mr. Ampton was about to announce, half not believing it and the other all ready with excitement and anticipation. Mr. Ampton was about to…wait, yes! He is!

"That's right peeps!" Mr. Ampton announced loudly, as the smaller orchestra behind him on stage, all readying their respectful instruments, all dressed in black formal clothes. "I'm gonna sing "Sanja" for the bride and groom's first dance!"

The sea of people all exploded into applause yet again, all excited that Mr. Ampton was about to sing one of his number one hits right here at Rupert and Brittany's wedding reception! It couldn't get any better than this!

"Yeah, yeah, I know, awesome, right?" Mr. Ampton said. "OK, peeps, let's make some room so the bride and groom can dance in the middle of the dance floor…that's right, all in a circle now…spread out a bit to your left there...OK, lights on dance floor tech guys, right, awesome bro! We're all ready!"

And applause echoed throughout the tent once again. The guests had sorted themselves out by making a semi-circle towards the stage, enough room on the dance floor (which was lit in a blue, white and purple light) for the bride and groom, Rupert and Brittany, to dance upon. There was little chat between people as they all looked upon the stage as readied himself.

Another burst of applause was heard as both Rupert and Brittany, both in arm and arm, walked upon the dance floor and stood in the centre, both ready to dance gracefully, hand in hand. Rupert looked up at Alvin and nodded; Alvin understood what he meant and nodded in return.

_OK_, Alvin thought, _let's get this thing rolling…_

Alvin, in the disguise of "Mr. Ampton", nodded to his orchestra. In a second, a beautiful sound made by a single keyboard (set to "Bells"), a peaceful sound of a tambourine accompanied with a drum being hit in a smooth rhythm, all join together to create a beautiful and peaceful melody, which would send you soaring in the sky, or having you lying next to tropical beach on a hot summers day, the splashing of waves all around you, echoed around the tent sending the guests into a peaceful haze.

"**Sajna" – AR Rahman (Chipmunk version)  
Go here to play the song (Chipmunk version) so you can listen to it while you read this chapter that contains the lyrics: http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=sEszqUM-DpU (Remove the gaps!)**

As the music continued and echoed around the guests, the bride and groom started to dance slowly in the centre of the dance floor, all guests watching with smiles on their faces, some gushing and saying: "Aww…". Ignoring the noises people were saying and the hate that was building in his heart, Alvin began to sing along with the peaceful music in a slow smooth voice…

_**When you smile  
I smile with you  
When you cry  
I feel it too  
Hear my soul  
My heart callin'out you**_

Rupert and Brittany were dancing so slowly, so closely, both holding on to each other so….tightly, holding on, never letting go. Brittany rested her head on Rupert's left shoulder, her eyes closed, nice and beautiful and peaceful and the song kept playing and the music was going on and everyone was watching with loving eyes.

Alvin held back the anger, the pain he was feeling inside of himself because….if he let it all out right now, everything will be blown, all hope and chances of revealing Rupert to be the monster he is, will be dashed. Alvin had to sing, sing for the happy couple that were dancing down there on the dance floor, the blue, white and purple lights following the husband and wife all the time. If Alvin maintained as being "Mr. Ampton", no-one would be suspicious, will they? It was all part of the plan…

Deciding on not using the anger to take control of his body, Alvin thought it would be best if he used up all of this pent up energy on his singing instead. And so, he did just that…

_**Be my eyes when i can't see  
Be my voice when i can't speak  
Be my light when darkness creeps on me**_

And suddenly, the beat of the song changed slightly. A bass guitar was introduced and created this building tension within the song itself, much like the building tension Alvin felt within his body. Alvin used it all, all the hate he felt as he looked upon Rupert and his smug smirk on his face, dancing with Brittany, all the hate that tensed his body, he sued it all to build emotion in his voice as he sang the chorus of the song…

_**Oh.. sajna sajna sajna re  
I just sajna sajna sajna re**_

And slowly, as Alvin sang the middle part of the chorus, he realized that a choir had been singing along, still is singling along with him. All were standing behind him in a line, three men, three woman, six in total, all dressed in formal clothing, their voices all harmonizing together to create a beautiful sound that Alvin just couldn't describe, but he knew how it made him feel; hopeful. And it reminded him of how he and his brothers sounded together, a band known throughout the world as _Alvin & The Chipmunks_, a band that no-one knew now…

_**Sajna sajna sajna re  
I just sajna sajna sajna re**_

Alvin looked down at Rupert and Brittany; both were now dancing a little faster than before, but not by much (It is a slow song after all…). Happy to see that Brittany's head was no longer resting on the shoulder of the monster, his ex-best friend, Alvin looked at her all the while, trying desperately to get eye contact.

This was for her; him singing, the plan, it was for her and he had to try and tell her somehow, even if it meant through singing and just looking at her, screaming through the lyrics of the song and through his eyes that he was Alvin and he was here to save her. The promise had still been kept…

_**Save me  
When my dream catches fire**_

The choir sang along with him as the rhythm changed slightly, still trying to call out to the girl of his dreams, still trying to tell her that he was here and that she had to look at him, to see the love in his eyes. She had to see it!

_**Save me  
Be my only desire**_

Both husband and wife danced together, still holding hands, but slightly fasting since the tempo changed as well. Brittany hadn't even glanced at Alvin…but he still didn't stop, still didn't give up on her, on everyone. He sang deeply, emotionally, he sang to her and only her, for the song sounded like it was meant to be played here and now, like it was fate that Alvin should be singing this song to her, as if fate wanted them together…Rupert had requested this song to be played and, thankfully, Alvin wanted to sing this song for it was perfect to save Brittany…that and it was the lyrics to the song he knew by "Mr. Ampton" thanks to Theodore and Jeanette.

_**Wake me  
When the pain is over**_

And he sang as if Brittany can make his pain go away, as if she was his medicine to a thousand bruises and cuts on his body and she was able to fix it all, the choir putting just as much emotion in as he was…

_**Take me now**_

He said it to her in a way that asked her…no, _pleaded_her to look at him, just for a glance, look at him and see that it was him for she would know straight away without any questions…

_**Take me now**_

It was like he was screaming it at her, at her and only her, his eyes on her, pleading as she danced on the dance floor, gracefully. _Please, Britt_, Alvin thought desperately, feeling tears gather in the side of his eyes, _just look at me…_

_**Take me now**_

_Look at me, please, Britt, please…look…_

Brittany and Rupert danced all over the dance floor, together, slowly, calmly. Both were near the stage now and as Rupert turned Brittany, in the fraction of a second, Alvin was sure, so sure, she looked up at the stage and into his eyes.

She looked at him.

And she looked back up again, an expression of recognition and with a hint of confusion spread across her face. Rupert continued to lead across the dance floor with Brittany and as he looked upon his wife, Alvin could see, he too wore a confused expression as Brittany kept on looking up on the stage.

Alvin was sure he could see Rupert ask Brittany a question and see Brittany answer by waving a paw in the air as if to say "It's nothing…". But he wasn't concerning himself with Rupert at the moment, for he was happy that Brittany had looked up at him. She had looked…and kept on looking even as she continued to dance.

As the song continued to play into its next section, more instruments were introduced; a violin that played a rhythm of building tension, of emotion, as if it was trying to tell something and its emotion was building inside; that too was how Alvin was feeling. A guitar was playing in A major was trying to say how happy it was, how happy it was to be here, to be in this song. And that all joined together to create this beautiful piece of music that was saying many things, some hidden, some outspoken, all together to create this complex web of emotions, building on and on and on.

And Alvin felt it all, felt how he wanted to be with Brittany, how he wanted to save her, how he promised her…

_I promise to fix it all…._

With feeling everything, everything in his heart, body and soul, Alvin sang to her, trying to connect their souls together as one like it should be…

_**When you smile  
I smile with you  
When you cry  
I feel it too**_

Alvin sang it all, with his eyes, soul and heart all trying to reach to the chipette not so far away. With every word he sang it like it was his last breathe, trying to get a hold of her.

_**Hear my soul**_

_Hear me Brittany…hear me call to you…_

_**My heart callin'out to you**_

_My heart's callin' out to you!_

She looked.

It was an instant, almost non-existent, but she looked over.

She heard; it was that simple.

She had heard Alvin's call loud and clear and she looked over at him as to answer him, her eyes still sparkling with confusion, but also with a hint of shock.

As the music picked up in tempo, as the instruments intensified in feeling, emotion, in heart, as the sound of violins were introduced, now playing the melody, creating a tempo that was faster than previously, creating a feeling, a feeling of determination, of never giving up, of always going on no matter what obstacles was in the way. All instruments were all binding together all now saying their own individual thing, but also combing together as one, resounding in one message:

_Don't give up_.

As the couple picked up on the tempo change, they both picked up on pace, dancing gracefully but a little faster than previously, Rupert leading the way. Brittany had completely forgotten about Rupert, who was right in front of her, holding onto her paw and side, dancing with her; her eyes were focussed on one and one only:

The man who was singing on stage, loudly and passionately.

_**Be my eyes when i can't see  
Be my voice when i can't speak  
Be my light when darkness creeps on me**_

Alvin sang with everything he had. He said everything he could, everything he wanted to say, everything he needed to say, all in his singing, the one thing he was talented at, rembering the good old days when it was just he and his brothers in there little band making music just for the fun of it, singing just for the fun of it.

But now, it was different. If you had to smile, if you had to laugh, there had to be a proper, reasonable reason behind it for why would you smile, why would you laugh when things were at the bleakest? How could you laugh? How could you be happy? How? Why?

_Because you need to fight_. You need to hold on to the good times. You need to hold on the smallest bit of happiness you can find within yourself and you have to keep a tight grip on it, to protect it and to never let ig go.

And that is exactly what Alvin did. He held on to every happy thought he could find; Dave, his brothers, his friends, Brittany…

Everything he could find.

Alvin felt a tear fall down his right cheek. He felt his left paw clench with strength.

Alvin said it all; all that he wanted, all that he had to say, everything in his singing towards the chipette that danced around in the hands of the man that had ruined everything. He told her how much he wanted to be with her, how much he wanted to be close to her, how much he wanted to…be with her for the rest of his life.

He hoped to god she had heard it.

By the looks of things, it looked as if she had for her eyes were still glued on Alvin and only Alvin.

Rupert, her had concentrated so much on dancing with his wife, looked at her and appeared to be whispering something to her. Alvin couldn't make out what he was saying from this distance, but it appeared that his voice was loud for Brittany jumped a little, startled by her husband's voice and looked at him with a loving, reassuring smile.

Alvin's insides burned in anger. She was looking at him and then Rupert goes and does that! His a monster, it's as simple as that. He has Brittany just where he wants her, right in his long, twiny, spiking, disgusting grubby claws, never letting her go, keeping her as a trophy, as a reward, as food to eat, as a prisoner to shut away and never let free.

Brittany had to be saved but that monster and at any costs. Alvin could see that he was losing her; she was now focusing on Rupert, smiling that gorgeous smile of hers all the while on the monster in front of her. Suddenly, they both kissed briefly and parted lips, Brittany resting er haed on Rupert's shoulder as they danced ever on the dance floor.

Alvin, suddenly, felt a building rush of fight and determination grow within him, his blood pumping faster with adrenaline, his muscles becoming stronger with the growing within him. His emotions became stronger, his love, sadness, pain and fear for Brittany, his son, his family, his friends, everything, growing all the while, accompanying with the fight and determination, both helping each other to intensify, the violins becoming stronger in sound and emotion, the percussion, louder in volume too.

The song was at its peak now; at its most intense. Alvin was losing the battle with Rupert…

He had to take advantage at this point in the song, at its most intense, at its most emotional, in order to save Brittany and everything else he cares for.

And so, keeping his eyes on Brittany, with the mic in his right paw, the pain and love he felt coursing through his body, Alvin slowly walked towards the edge of the stage and gently jumped down, hitting the wooden dance floor with his feet. As he the music continued to play, he was sure he heard mutterings and whispering emerging from the crowd of people that watched, their attention now on the singing artist Mr. Amptoon, who continued to walk, slowly and surely towards the dancing couple:

_**To the stars that shines so bright  
Across the sky  
Across the night**_

Alvin moved ever closer, his eyes still on Brittany. The amount of mutterings and talk between the guests had now reached a high, everyone's voices filled with questions. It didn't annoy Alvin whatsoever; he just ignored it, ignored everything and focussed on the one thing that meant the world to him..

Brittany…

As Alvin's singing voice became louder, the dancing couple who were both unaware of the approaching Alvin. He finally stopped, Rupert spotting him first and Brittany following. Alvin ignored the questionable glance Rupert was firing at him, his eyes asking: "What the hell do you think you're doing?".

Alvin was so close, just behind her now. Probably wondering what her husband was staring at, Brittany turned around curiously, hoping to find the answer to her question. However, by the look upon her face, it was not the answer she hoped for. Alvin stood in front of her, singing. He was a little confused why she still hadn't noticed that it was him, Alvin Seville, that is, until he realized he was singing in the voice of Mr. Ampton.

Of course; the disguise!

Well, everyone was already talking about him, Brittany was in front of him and Rupert was already glaring evilly at him. How much worse can it get?

Deciding that now was as best chance as he would ever get, Alvin slowly took off the purple coloured and graphitized top hat that rested on his head, removed the large maroon coat that draped around Alvin's shoulders, the words "MR. AMPTON" written in gold on the back and finally, removed his black sun glasses to reveal Alvin's brown, golden eyes.

The whole audience took in a silent breath of shock. Who was this man and why in the hell What the hell is going on? The mutterings became louder as the music continued to play, still strong in emotion and intensity, Alvin continuing to sing along…

_**Making ways to be right by your side**_

* * *

Brittany knows that voice. How could she forget it? She hears it every time her son speaks to her, every time before she goes to sleep, resting her head on her pillow, she hears _him_, hears him whisper in her ear "_Brittany…_".

She knows those eyes. She knows them well. She sees them every time she falls asleep, in her dreams, looking at her…sadly. Asking…why? Why is she with Rupert and not him? Those eyes; those golden brown eyes always asking, always looking, always sad, so sad that she can feel the sadness residing in her very own heart.

There was no doubt about it.

It's Alvin.

Alvin Seville and he was singing to her right here, right now.

She was sure her eyes were as big as saucers, conveying as much shock as she felt within herself. She was shocked. And you would be too if you found out the very person you hoped that wouldn't show up at your reception did and was now singing to you, your husband right behind you. You would be shocked that he was here singing…fighting…when you told him to "give up".

Yet, he didn't listen to you and you thought he would, that he would respect your request and leave it at that.

Suddenly, this shock turns to happiness. Brittany is happy that he is he, that he decided to turn up after all, that he actually does care, that he actually does…love her. Him standing here, singing to her proves all that doesn't it? It must do, it must…

He's here for her.

But then a question pops in Brittany's head, popping the short lived happiness that Brittany hadn't felt in a long time; why is he here? Yeah, he loves her…or does he? Brittany isn't so sure at all. Black doubt clouds her mind like thunder clouds, causing confusion and fear to strike her like lightning.

Rupert had told her so much, much truth about Alvin; he didn't love her, don't you remember Brittany? He told you that he doesn't love you at all, that it was all a game to him, like playing catch with her heart and that he was laughing, had laughed behind her back about it so many times.

_He's lied to you_, A voice shouts in her head. _He's done it countless times in the past; don't let him do it again; get rid of him, now! Do you want to feel the same pain you felt when he didn't show up on your doorstep? Do you want to cry yourself to sleep again? Do you want him to win the end? No, you don't. So get rid of him, now….I love you and only me!_

_Rupert's right_, Brittany whispers in her head. _All that Alvin has done is lie to me, even when we were teenagers. That's all his done; lie. He doesn't-t…love me at all. He's mocking me behind my back. I can't let him win, I can't! I have to get rid-_

But he's eyes. They say something else, something entirely different, entirely opposite to what Rupert has told me. Determination. Fight. Sadness…Love? _It's all there, screaming at me strongly, wanting me to be with him because he actually does lo-_

_Remember what I told you!_, Rupert's voice screams again in her head…all in your head….all in your head. _He's a monster! He pushed you over, or have you forgotten that! He's trying to steal you away from me, Brittany! Don't you see that? Don't leave me, please, I beg you…_

Alvin walks toward Brittany slowly, his eyes glowing with desperation, his voice passionate. He takes a hold of Brittany's left trembling paw, entwining the two together as one as he sings to her softly:

_**Hold me close**_

_But, he's eyes. He's golden brown eyes. They say it…_

_**Don't let me go**_

Alvin puts his hand slowly around Brittany's waist, both closer together. Brittany was able to feel the breath on her face as he sang ever on. Her heart was racing, her pharms were sweating, but she didn't care at all…could it be?

_Don't say it, don't Brittany, no…_

_**Hold me tight**_

Alvin holds her closely, his head looking down at the entwined paws, back to face, he's eyes sparkling with lo-

_They say…_

_**Don't you say no**_

_No!_

_**Save the love we have for evermore**_

…_He loves me._

* * *

_No, this can't be happening! What the hell is _he_ doing here? How did he get pass-_

_The disguise; he disguised himself as Mr. Ampton so he could get passed security, so he could ruin my reception and steal my wife away from me. Well, I'm not about to let that happen…_

Rupert could do nothing bust stand still and watch as the chipmunk monster known as Alvin Seville flirted with his wife, Brittany. He was singing to her, holding her. _Holding her! How dare he! She is my property, not his! I'll kill him for this!_

But then thought, a question renounced itself in Rupert's brain; hadn't he already killed Alvin? He should be dead! Why is he alive? Why? How did he survive/! I drowned him and beat him to a bloody pulp! I even drugged him and that had no effect on him either! He truly is a monster, a monster that can never be defeated no matter how many time you strike it.

_But I'm still going to try. Yes; I'll make sure he's dead good and proper this time. I'm not gonna let him walk back in everyone's lives ruin everything that I had worked so hard for. I finally got Brittany; she's mine. I have Alvin's son and I can do whatever I want with him. Oh, he will die. But not yet. I have all of Alvin's family, the whole town, everything! I have it all and I'm not gonna sit back and let Alvin steal all that away from me!_

_I'm not gonna let the monster take hold of everything with his long, twiny, spiking, disgusting grubby claws._

Alvin takes hold of Brittany in a strong embrace, an embrace that will kill her…

_I will stop him right here and right now._

The monster is looking right into her eyes and she right back into his…

_This all ends here, monster…_

* * *

The music, as powerful as ever played on, all instruments together as one like the couple who stared into each other's eyes lovingly, on the dance floor. Keeping hold of Brittany's left paw, Alvin started to dance slowly around and across the dance floor, his eyes always on her, people gasping, watching on in horror as the scene in front of them unfolded, not believing what they were seeing.

It was just the two of them now; it was just him and Brittany. That's all there was to Alvin at this moment. They were one again and it felt so good. He's heart was pumping fast, he's forehead was sweating, the feeling of love inside him at its peak.

_Finally_, he thought to himself, _I'm with Brittany…_

The music soared, the violins intensified, and Alvin and Brittany danced a little faster, picking up on the faster tempo, the choir in the background singing softly:

_**Hold me tight just a bit**_

All lights, white, purple and blue were directed at the couple as they danced gracefully across the dance floor, following their every move. The guests that watched n in horror noticed that the stranger who was dancing with Mrs. Moughan was muttering something to her, but no-one knew what he said for he had turned off the mic.

"Hey Brit," Alvin whispered as he smiled down at her. "Fancy meeting you here,"

"W-what are you doing here?" Brittany asked, her voice filled with shock. "I told you not to come…"

"I had to come though," Alvin answered as he moved closer towards Brittany's lips. "I had to see you…"

"Why?" Brittany asked breathlessly as she felt herself lean into Alvin's face.

"For this…" And slowly their faces leaned together as both pushed forward into an expecting kiss.

A kiss they never came…

In an instant, many things happened in a short duration. The lights turned off, an uproar of confusion from the guests and then a loud noise that echoed throughout the tent that stroke fear into everyone causing people to scream in a frantic, everyone wanting to leave the tent at once…

A loud "BANG!" had echoed in everyone's ears…

Alvin suddenly felt himself being pushed by someone (or something), falling to the floor with a "THUD!", an intense pain spreading on the back of his head. He thought he had lost consciousness at one point because suddenly it became quiet, eerily quiet. He didn't remember falling asleep..

Alvin slowly opened his eyes, light blinding him temporarily. The lights are back on? Who turned them on? Better question; who turned them off? After recovering from being momentarily blinded, Alvin raised his head to take a look around his surroundings, wondering why it was so quiet and where everyone was.

His answer was given to him straight away. Everyone, all of the guests stood around him in a large circle, all of them looking down at him with fear evident in his eyes, the children holding onto their parent's legs for protection.

What were they afraid of? Was it him? What had he done to make them fearful of him?

That couldn't be right; he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Stay calm, Alvin," A firm and cautious voice ordered. Alvin knew that voice…

Rupert Muoghan emerged from between the guests, his hands up in a defensive position. "You don't have to kill anyone…"

Alvin slowly stood and as he did so, the circle of guests recoiled in fear. "What are you taking about?" Alvin asked, standing to face the monster.

"Don't use that gun again," Rupert pleaded, gesturing to the floor near Alvin, moving closer towards him. But Alvin could see right through this act of plead. "You don't have to kill anyone with it…"

Wondering what Rupert was talking about, Alvin looked to the floor by his feet and was shocked when he saw a gun. How did that get there?

The answer to that question came flying at Alvin straight away: Rupert. It also explained where that loud "BANG!" had come from. Why everyone was staring at him as if he was dangerous, Alvin could easily figure that one out; they all think it was he, he who fired the gun just moments ago. Alvin hadn't pulled the trigger on that gun, but he had an inkling he did and that person was standing in front of him, pleading with him not to shoot anyone.

"Actually," Alvin said in a dark voice, looking down to the floor so no-one could see his face that was covered by his red hoodie. "It's you who shouldn't kill anyone with that gun…" Alvin giggled.

The guests stood back all at once, afraid of the stranger's actions and what was to come next. Why is he laughing? What does he mean?

"You're not in your right state of mind, Alvin," Rupert said, talking to Alvin as if he was a crazy person. "You need to calm down…"

"I'm fine, Rupert," Alvin answered as he looked up and stared in the eyes of the man who had lied to everyone, was lying to everyone right now.

In order to stop Alvin from getting close Brittany, Rupert must have somehow turned off the lights, fired a gun in the air, pushed Alvin to the floor and put the gun next to him, making it look as if Alvin had fired the gun. Why the guests hadn't left, Alvin didn't know…perhaps security stopped them…or maybe they were all too afraid to leave the tent in case they were shot too.

"It's you who has to calm down…"

"The police will be here soon, Alvin," Rupert spoke gently, ignoring what Alvin was saying. "I suggest you let me take that gun by your feet and give it to me…"

Alvin laughed darkly again, seeing how funny this situation was, despite the seriousness of it. All the guests saw was a laughing monster and they were afraid…

"I don't think I'll do that, Ruppey," Alvin said in a gentle voice. "I don't want you killing any innocent bystanders now, do I?"

There was a pause. Nothing was said or done.

"It's clear to ev eryone that you're not well, Alvin, and you need to be in police custody. You don't have to do this, old friend," It was short but Alvin saw it, a small evil grin behind Ruert's mask of defense.

"I'm not the one everyone should be afraid of," Alvin replied quietly as he looked straight on at Rupert, glaring. "It's you,"

Another pause. Quiet.

"Whatever do you mean, Alvin?" Rupert asked in a sweet-kind voice. "I am an up right citizen of this community. I am good man with a wonderful life. I own a TV store. I help everyone who is need of it. I'm not dangerous at all…"

Alvin smiled. "Then do tell, modern citizen," Alvin's voice oozed with sarcasm as it rose in volume and anger. "Do tell why you beat your wife so badly? Do tell why you abuse Brittany Miller/!"

Alvin's voice echoed around the tent. There was another intake of breath, people not believing what they had heard; Rupert beat Brittany? This cannot be!

Silence took over once more. Tension arose between the two ex-friends, the guests almost feeling it.

"These….accusations towards me are false, dear friend, and it pains me that you would say such things," Rupert spoke in a sad voice, turning away from Alvin. 2You are my oldest friend and I care for you deeply. But know that I will not hesitate to help you if you are putting others in harm's way-"

"You beat Brittany," Alvin said in a simple dark voice filled with hate and anger. "You abused her, twisted her mind so she would believe everything you told her, so that you would have no doubt that she is under your control,"

"-because I really think you need help, Alvin. You really do. I know this has been tough, waking up ten years later to discover that everything has changed, but you can't put people in danger just because you are afraid-"

"You've fucked with her mind, fucked with everyone's minds. You just want everything under your control, everything to go your way. Well I'm not gonna allow you keep control any longer. I'm gonna stop you here and now!"

"No, Alvin," It appear that Rupert had been listening to Alvin. "I'm gonna stop you from hurting anyone. Now, give me the gun…"

"And you know what else?" Alvin asked, slowly. "I have proof!"

Mutterings and questions were heard amongst the quests.

"Excuse me?" A composed Rupert asked, though Alvin could see past that calm complexion of his; he was starting to sweat.

"I have proof, solid proof that what I'm revealing to everyone here present is nothing but the truth,"

The mutterings grew in volume; this chipmunk had to be lying!

"You're bluffing," Rupert said calmly.

"And your sweating," The guests looked in Rupert's direction to inspect his forehead as confirmation as what the chipmunk said was true. And there it was, dripping sticky on his forehead was sweat. Why was Rupert sweating? Could he possibly be…no….lying?

"T-that doesn't prove anything…" Rupert replied in a shaky voice, trying to hide the nerves that was being conveyed in his voice; it was obvious, however, he had failed in that task.

"Maybe it does," Alvin replied slowly. "Or maybe it doesn't. I don't know; I'll let you be the judge of that…"

"Yes, I will," Rupert replied back, holding back anger that wanted to be released, furiously, behind his words. "That is if you can actually present such proof…" He folded his arms and smirked, as to say that he had won the battle.

Alvin smirked right back at him. "Don't worry, I can," Alvin reached a paw down his hoodie, remerging around here and there, trying to find an object that was hidden within. After a few seconds, Alvin's paw emerged from within his hoodie, a pink book clasped in his paw.

The guests, who were all watching with great interest, didn't know what to make of this; was the chipmunk before them (Alvin, was that he's name?) really telling the truth? Does this book he has really contain proof of the awful accusations he has posed upon Rupert?

"You probably don't know what this is, do ya?" Alvin asked, holding the book up to Rupert's eye level for a proper inspection. Rupert glanced upon the item and then back to Alvin, his face holding an expression of confusion and anger.

"Do you really think you can come up with fake items of evidence and-!"

"This book belongs to Brittany, your wife!" Alvin exclaimed, waving the book slightly in emphasis. "This is her diary and she's been writing in it for almost all her life. This book contains everything that has happened to her since I've been absent in these ten years." Alvin smirked, once again. "It seems you didn't know that until now…"

"How do I know that belongs to Brittany and not someone else?" Rupert asked, his face concentrated and flushed.

"Easy," Alvin answered and turned the back around so its back was now facing Rupert and the guests behind him. Right there, on the back of the pink diary printed the words:

"_This Diary Belongs To: Brittany Miller"_

The guests continued to whisper and conceal in one another, their voices even louder than before. Almost everyone in the tent was talking, though the children had no idea of what was going on.

"In this diary, this diary that belongs Brittany Miller, this holds everything!" Alvin exclaimed, holding the diary up into the air so everyone could get a good look at it, his fury and anger all coming out in his voice. "All the abuse, all the pain, all the suffering that you….you monster…you that have conflicted upon her, is right her in my paw!"

The guests spoke more, louder and louder in volume…

"It's not true!" Rupert burst out, his voice echoing around the tent, everyone surprised by his sudden exclaim. "People, everyone…" He looked to face all the eyes that were looking at him in surprise. "You know me, you do! I am good, honest man! You've known me for years! Don't believe this chipmunk you know nothing about!" Rupert pointed a shaking finger at Alvin, his anger hate seen clearly in his eyes. "He's trying to trick you all so that you will all abandon me! Don't listen to him, please…"

"Stop with the act!" Alvin shouted, angrily. "Everyone can see that you're lying and you have been lying for almost ten years now; that's how you've become what you are today, through lying and deceiving everyone around you!"

"That's a lie, chipmunk!" Rupert shouted in reply; everyone gasped. No-one had ever seen Rupert in such a state. He had never risen his voice to anyone; what was wrong with him? "I have been honest true…I _am_ honest and true, unlike yourself!"

"Honest and true you say?" Alvin asked in a dark voice, laughing slightly. "So, if you are honest and true as you so, I presume you have told them the cause of how I had fallen into a coma all those years ago?"

"Rupert…" A frightened voice emerged from somewhere to the right behind the guests. Alvin looked to his right and there she was; Brittany, standing still, holding her paws up to her chest, tears sparkling by her eyes, Little Alvie down by her side, who stood holding on to his mother's pink dress. "What is Alvin talking about?" Her voice was quiet, scarred, upset…

"Nothing," Rupert replied. "He's just lying as always because he can't get what he wants…"

"I'm telling the truth!" Alvin exclaimed. "Everything in this diary-" The diary was back up to eye level. "-is evidence of the abuse you have caused. Isn't that right, Brittany?"

"A-Alvin…" Brittany whispered, her paws covering her mouth, tears running down her delicate furry cheeks, her head shaking left and right. "Please, no…"

"You have to confess, Brittany," Alvin said, looking her dead in the eyes, his own pleading with hers. "It's time that everyone knew what is really happening…"

"Don't let him control you, Brittany!" Rupert shouted, his eyes glaring into Alvin's. "Don't say anything you don't feel comfortable with saying!"

"Don't let him win, Brittany1" Alvin counted. "If you don't confess now, Rupert would win and you'll be trapped within his dirty long claws; do you really want that?"

"What she wants and desires is of no concern to you, chipmunk! She is _my _wife and not yours!"

"I do concern about her because I-"

"No, don't!"

Suddenly, all eyes lied on Brittany, all wondering what was going on, everyone on the edge of their seat of this huge confrontation.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Don't…say it…" Brittany whispered quietly, but enough in volume so people could hear her. "Don't say it cause I know you don't mean it…"

"Mean what?"

Silence. No-one said a word, no-one said anything. A strong breeze blew between the guests through the open door-way of the tent, quickly making its way through the space between the two ex-best friends. Hearts where thumping fast, but no-one moved.

"That…you love me…"

And as quickly as it was silent, it was noisy. People gasped, talked between each other's, many not believing what they had heard. All eyes now lay on Alvin.

The chipmunk stood, his head looking down at the ground, his face hidden from everyone.

"Brittany…" Alvin whispered as he lifted his head up. "When is going to get through that thick head of yours that I am fighting FOR YOU!" His voice had broken, cracked. Tears were gushing down his face in fast pace forming small rivers.

"A-Alvin?" Brittany whispered back, her brain picking up what Alvin had just screamed. "You don't mean-"

Alvin cried as he slowly nodded his head. "I do. I've always had, you stupid b-b-bitch…"

"Alvin…"

"What a load of horse shit!" Rupert screamed in a dark voice, a voice which many have never heard him use. "You love Brittany? Don't make me laugh, Alvin. She doesn't love you; she married me, remember?"

"Because you screwed with her brain!" Alvin screeched back "You made her love you through your mind games and abuse. It's all your fault that she is confused, suffering inside, trapped and afraid. It's all because of you!"

"I have never abused Brittany in my entire life!"

"Then what about her son?"

Silence.

What did he say? Is he implying that…no!

"What?"

"You abused her son too, didn't you? You abused Little Alvie…"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

PUNCH! No-one saw it coming. Alvin sprinted, his eyes angry and mad, his face contacted into an expression of fury, his paw pulled back into a fist which connected to Rupert's right cheek, sending him flying a few feet across the dance floor, One of Alvin's knuckles braking in the process. As the man flew, many guests scrambled out of the way just in the nick of time, screaming as they went. Most were no standing on either side of the dance floor, Alvin, Brittany, Little Alvie and Rupert in the centre of the dance floor, all lights on them.

"You saw it yourself people," Rupert spat out in a weak voice, rubbing his hand on his red cheek, slowly standing to his feet. "Alvin hit me first…"

"You abused Little Alvie," Alvin continued, ignoring Rupert's words, his hand down by his side, shaking with pure anger. "You abused him so much that I had to rush him to the hospital in order to save him. You should remember, seeing how it was only yesterday! He was on the edge of death, damn it! His small body was covered in bruises and blood- so much blood-"

"No, Alvin, stop!" Came a small, distraught voice. Little Alvie ran upon the dance floor, away from his mother's side and right onto Alvin's pant leg, holding tight and crying into the fabric. "Don't say anything else, please! I'll get into trouble, I will. Don't say no more, please!"

As for confirmation of what Alvin had been saying, the guests burst into shocked gasps, shouting out things like "Can't believe it!" and "Rupert abused his own son?" and "Didn't Brittany know? She must have!"

Little Alvie, Alvin and Brittany's son, had just, unintentionally, revealed Rupert's most darkest secrets. He had saved them…

"As you said before, the police will be here soon. So I suggest you keep calm and stay put cause I think the police will love to see what I have to show them," Alvin said, smirking slightly, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Mr. Moughan!" One of the guests, a man in a tuxedo exclaimed. "Tell us this isn't true!"

Rupert did nothing but stand still. He didn't say anything nor did he move. He just stood there, zombie like. He had no comeback what so ever.

When he said nothing in return to the man, everyone gasped once again and talked amongst themselves.

"Alvin," A voice from down by Alvin's side, sobbed. "Don't say no more, please…"

The father looked down at his sobbing son and smiled slightly in a bitter-sweet sort of way; he didn't like to see him cry but he was glad that the truth had finally come out, weather Little Alvie intended it or not. He placed a hand on top of his boy's furry, messy fur.

"Don't worry, Alvie," Alvin whispered, stroking Alvie's fur. "Daddy won't say anything else…"

Little Alvie's sobs subsided a bit, quietening down a lot. The boy looked up at the man with wide eyes, tears by the corners, his mouth open a fraction. Did he hear right? Did he say what he thought he heard?

"Are you my-?"

But before father and son could finally come together, a loud "BANG!" filled the tent once more. Screams and yells followed in a vast fury of confusion amongst the guests dispersed. Everyone fled towards the exit, parents held onto their shocked, crying children, desperately trying to flee from the dangerous area as safely as possible.

In the commotion and confusion, Alvin realized that Little Alvie was no longer down by his side where he was standing only seconds ago. He looked around frenzily, trying to spot his son's fur in the tent.

"Looking for this?" An evil voice asked from across the room. The tent was now almost completely empty.

All guests had dispersed, except for a few that were leaving near the entrance. In their wake, many tables and chairs were left unturned and sprawled out across the tiled floor, chairs on their side, tables upside down, food everywhere. More lights were on now, lighting the room up immensely so.

Over on the other side of the room was Rupert, standing in shadows, a crying Little Alvie held out and grasped within his left hand.

"Alvie!" Alvin screamed as he dashed towards his crying son, ready punch Rupert in the cheek yet again.

"Don't Alvin!" He heard Brittany scream out.

"Shut up!" Rupert screamed back, hearing a thud sound; he had hit Brittany.

"You monster!" Alvin screamed out.

BANG! A bullet scraped past Alvin's right cheek, hitting the upside down chair behind him, the bullet ricocheting and flying up into the air and through the tent material.

Realizing that Rupert had gun, Alvin jumped behind the fallen table, hiding behind the top part as cover. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"You can't stay behind there forever, Alvin," Rupert said, darkly. "If you don't, I'll just use the last of my bullets on your kid,"

Little Alvie cried out.

"No!" Alvin screamed, throwing the table aside in a mad fury of anger. "Don't you dare, you bastard!"

Rupert was gone.

"I'm right behind you!" Rupert's voice screeched, Alvin turning around to see the barrel of gun in his face, held by the monster.

Alvin could have died right here and now, but thankfully, Alvin's brain was on alert and after seeing his son being manhandled, Alvin reflexed by kicking Rupert in the shin, who screamed out in pain, Little Alvie and the gun falling to the floor.

Little Alvie ran to Alvin in a heart-beat, Alvin picking his son and the fallen gun. He turned and ran in the direction where Brittany lay motionless on the floor. Alvin hoped to god she was alright…

But before Alvin could reach Brittany, he felt himself falling to the floor, his face impacting with the floor, his body; a table. Pain circulated his entire body. He was sure something was broken; it was his shin. Although he was in a bad shape and concerned with his body, he was more worried about his son's safety.

Litte Alvie had, luckily, fallen on the floor between a table and chair, missing both by inches.

"Alvie…" Alvin croaked out to his son. "Run to your mother, now!"

Little Alvie slowly got up, tears falling down from his bruised face. He was holding his arm saying "Ow" over and over again, crying slightly. "But what about-?"

"Forget me and run!" Alvin shouted through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine, go!"

A little hesitant, Little Alvie obeyed Alvin's order and ran in the direction of his mother, crying as he went.

"You think that will save your boy ,huh?" Alvin heard Rupert's voice from just behind him, a hand around his left shin. "When I'm done with you, I'll make sure that boy will wish he was dead!"

"Fuck you!" And Alvin kicked his left shin, pulling Rupert's grasp his shin away, screams cried out from behind.

Alvin noticed the fallen gun on the floor in front of him out of arms reach. Despite this he reached out, hoping to grab hold of the weapon. He wanted to kill Rupert, make sure he felt and suffered like everyone else had felt. He wanted to see his dead body by his feet, satisfied that the monster would be out of everyone's lives forever. He wanted the monster to pay…

But….he wasn't going to do that. No, he wasn't going to do any of that. He wanted to do it, but he wasn't going to. Rupert was evil, the monster, and had done terrible things….but revenge is not the way. Killing is never the way and through Alvin's experience living here in the future, he had learned that and much more.

And just as Alvin reached the gun, a dark figure loomed above him. He looked up and saw a hidden dark face. The figure's hand loomed down and picked up the fallen weapon throwing it across the tent, creating a huge "CRASH!" sound.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alvin," A dark intelligent familiar voice emerged from the figure. "Greetings, brother,"

Alvin's heart-stopped.

He was trapped and he knew it.

Death was certainly upon him now.

Simon Seville stood above him, a blood hoodie over his head, an evil glare in his eyes, a lust for revenge in his heart and gun in his right paw pointing down at Alvin's head…

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there we have it; another chapter in the bag! :)**

**Damn, this chapter was so exciting (Especially the last part!) and so moving (The dance scene!) to write. I really did enjoy writing this chapter if you couldn't tell. The confrontation scene was also really good – I hope I didn't waffle on or go around in circles too much there. If I did, let me know.**

**Everything was coming out in a strong fierce fury. Alvin reveals everything to everyone about Rupert, Brittany's abuse, Little Alvie's abuse, how Rupert lied to everyone, Alvin reveals to Little Alvie that he is his father and Brittany's diary! How did Alvin get Brittany's diary you ask? That will be answered soon! And the physical battle between Alvin and Rupert (I added in that punch for everyone who wanted to see Rupert in pain. Lol). It was almost like a western showdown.**

**This chapter turned out a little different that I planned, but I like it a lot better.**

**This took a lot out of me but I'm really happy that I got it done.**

**What will happen next now that Simon is back and pointing a gun at Alvin? Oh it's gonna be dramatic people so hold on to your seat! Will Simon finally inact his revenge? **

**Please leave reviews to keep motivated and ensured that people are still reading this thing, despite the long wait. Thank you all! :)**

**If you have a question about the story or would like to use my OC's in any of your stories, please PM me. :)**

**Until next time my readers! :)**


	41. Save Me From Myself

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please keep those reviews flying in. They really do help me concentrate and focus on writing better chapters! Thank you! :)**

**I recently hit 600 reviews! Let's party! (Stars dancing to up-tempo music and gives out cake, sweets and goodies to readers. Everyone has a good time! 0.o).**

**Here's the next chapter for ya out much quicker and more efficient. :)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**To All Minors: Do not read this if you are under the age of thirteen years of age!**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Cannot control  
The thoughts inside my head I'm living now  
This life that always seemed so unreal_

_Save me from this world I'm living in  
Save me from myself"_  
-LastDayHere

Lyrics taken from "_Saved From Falling_" by LastDayHere.

* * *

**Key:**

"_-__"_– Characters thoughts.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 41  
Save Me From Myself**

This is where Alvin Seville will die and by the paws of his own brother, nonetheless.

There was no fighting it.

He was trapped and he knew it.

Rupert behind him, a tight grip around Alvin's shin and Simon, his very own brother, standing in front of him, looming over him, revenge written all over his face, his eyes almost hollow like, dark and murderous, a gun in his paw and pointing at Alvin's face with evil intent.

With two people who wanted nothing more but to see you dead on both sides of you, you know that there is no chance of leaving alive.

Alvin's heart thumped wildly behind his ribcage, his whole body sweating, his brain telling him to do a number of things but unable to choose an appropriate action, afraid of the outcome in the end. He just looked up with frozen, fearful eyes at the gun that was ready to shot a bullet through his brain.

He was a dead munk.

"Simon," Alvin heard Rupert grumble from behind, his voice a little lighter than before; he was happy to see Simon, happy to see that he had back-up, a person who held the same intentions and desires as himself; to kill Alvin. "Where have you been, pal?"

Simon didn't acknowledge Rupert physically at all; his eyes stayed locked on Alvin and only Alvin. "You know," he said in a dark voice that oozed out…desire…anticipation….Alvin couldn't put his finger on it. "Here and there,"

"I guess it doesn't matter," Rupert replied, his hand still wrapped around Alvin's shin, tightly, both chipmunk and man on the floor. "You're here now, which is perfect, for you see, I have a little friend that you might be interested in talking to…"

Rupert shook Alvin's shin wildly as the gesture that he was referring to. No doubt he possessed a sick and twisted expression on his face, one that couldn't wait to see how Alvin would suffer at the paws of his own brother.

Simon, who still had his eyes locked on Alvin's form, nodded, his smirk growing at the sides slightly. "Evidently," he replied, his voice heavy with calmness, a calmness that scarred Alvin more than his evil dark voice he only heard mere seconds ago.

"Stand," Simon commanded, the end of the cold barrel of the gun now on Alvin's forehead. Simon wasn't shaky at all, which scarred Alvin even more for it showed Simon wasn't hesitating, wouldn't hesitant if he had to kill his brother. He would do it and would hold no regret and sorrow afterwards…

Alvin felt Rupert's hand let go of his shin and slowly and surely, adrenaline rushing through his body, sweat pouring off his forehead and onto the gun that was pressed against his forehead, his heart racing like mad, he stood.

"Alvin," Simon spoke calmly, pulling the end of the gun away from Alvin's forehead, put kept aim at the same position, moving back, creating a space between them…there was always a space between them… "You look so pathetic right now,"

He's probably right, Alvin thought. Here I am, shaking like made, my paws up in a defensive position, tears at the- fuck….stop crying, you pussy! You're Alvin Seville! You would have never done a thing like this when you were a teenager, back when your name meant something to people! Back when you were the coolest person people had ever known! Boy, time sure does change people…

_Life_ changes people, doesn't it? _Experiences_ change people…

We all change as we grow, after all.

"I thought the great Alvin Seville never cried in the face of danger, in the face of the truth," Simon continued, the gun still aimed at Alvin's brain, ready, just waiting to be shot, the trigger to be pulled. "You always went around thinking you was a hot shot back so many years ago…oh how the mighty has fallen,"

It was silent for a few seconds, where all that Alvin could hear was his heart beating rapidly in his ears, not the cries and shouts coming from just outside the tent where the guests had congregated, not the sound of his son crying, not the sound of the wind blowing between the open space of fallen chairs, table and food. Just his heart…

It was still beating, but it looked as if it wasn't going to stay beating for much longer…

"Simon," Alvin croaked out, his paws still up in the air in a defensive position, tears falling down his cheeks – fuck, why couldn't he stop crying? Stop it! "You don't have to do this,"

"But I do, dear brother," Simon replied curtly, his voice filled with conviction and determination – he really had to do this, didn't he? "I really do have to do this, for it is the only way to fix things, fix everything that has been destroyed…"

This was news to Alvin; he already knew that Simon blamed Alvin for the way his life had turned out and how his actions affected the people around him, but he had no idea, not the faintest clue that Simon was trying to fix things, that he was trying to fix his life…

"Fix things?" Alvin asked, his voice questionable and eager for Simon to elaborate, which he did:

"Yes," he answered. "Fix things, as in the things that you had broken. Feelings, relationships, careers…lives; you Alvin, you broke it all and now it is up to me to fix it, fix everything that your actions had caused inevertatedly, ignorant and unaware of the complications you had caused,"

Simon was serious and Alvin could see it written all over his dangerous, dark face, the gun in his paw, quivering slightly. Simon cared a heel of a lot, now that Alvin looked properly. Simon did care about his life, more than the others even...

Alvin felt nothing but regret and guilt, feeling the emotion build around his thumping heart. Tears strayed down his cheek once more…

"Because of you Alvin," Simon was losing his composure and fast, his gun quivered like crazy in his paw, his arm shaking the weapon, his teeth showing, clenched. And when he spoke, his voice was loud, angry…pain filled. "Because of you and your cocky, arrogant, fucking asshole self, I have had to live a life of misery! I had to give it all up because of you! Because I didn't get the chance to have the life that was solely mine! You stole life away from me Alvin and I think it's only right that I steal yours,"

Was that sorrow Alvin detected in his brother's voice? Yes it was.

"You see, Alvin?" A dark, gleeful voice asked from the shadows, the figure of Rupert emerging from behind Simon and standing just behind Simon's shoulder. "I'm not the only one that hates you. I'm not the only one that wants you dead. I'm not the only one that blames you for ruining everyone's lives. You're the monster, Alvin; it's as simple as that…"

* * *

Theodore ran towards the two figures which lay motionless on the cold grass. He kneeled down and shook the chipmunk boy wildly with his paws.

"Charles!" he yelled in to the boy's face, shaking him all the while in order to arose him out of his unconscious state. "Come on, wake up. You have to wake up!"

And he did. Slowly, the boy's eyes fluttered open into consciousness.

"U-uncle Theodore?" He asked in a groggy voice, his paw reaching up to touch Theodore's face.

"Thank god," Theodore said in a relieved voice, happy that Charles hadn't entered a coma, or worse, a small smile spreading across his face. "I feared the worst for you,"

"What's going on?" Charles asked, trying to get up from his position on the damp grass, hearing many loud voices, crying even, which he hadn't heard when he was last awake and standing outside with his mother and fa- His father! "Where's my dad?" he asked, his voice more alert and awake.

Theodore seemed to hesitate on the question, but seeing the serious and almost pleading expression on the child's face, he sighed as he looked to the ground. "Inside the tent,"

"I'm going to see him," Charles announced trying to stand, but was pulled down by a worried, persistent Theodore

"No, you are not," Theodore replied, pulling Charles down and back into a lying position on the grass. "You are too weak to move. You might have a serious injury and I cannot allow you to go into such a dangerous area without your mother's permission…"

"Mother?" Charles asked in a confused voice, and the events that led up to him falling unconscious flashed within his mind; his father hit his mother with the end of a gun, causing her to fall unconscious. He stayed by her side as long as he could, waiting for a person in the medical profession, but before he knew, he too was out like a light.

Charles looked to his right and saw his mother's still body on the grass beside him.

"Mother!" he cried out, wanting to help her to gain consciousness, but Theodore kept the boy at bay.

"Don't worry, Charles," Theodore said in a reassuring voice, keeping the boy down with a firm paw on his shoulder. "Your mother is fine. Eleanor is seeing to her and she is slowly waking up…"

Charles looked to his right again and sure enough there was his Aunt Eleanor, leaning over his mother, patting a paw to her forehead, his mother's eyes open, a small smile on her face.

"Charles," Jeanette whispered, quietly.

"Mom…" Charles whispered in return, feeling relief and love wash over him. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be just fine, Charles," she answered, her paw reaching out to grab hold of her son's in a tight grip. "Just a bruise; I'll live,"

"Don't tell me you self-diagnosed yourself…" Charles groaned in a dreary voice, but containing an underlying tone humour, rolling his eyes rolling as he spoke.

Jeanette laughed lightly. "I'm not that self-indulgent. What are you implying, Charles?"

"He better not be implying my medical skills are not sufficient enough to look after my sister," Eleanor grumbled as she packed away a few bandages and medical essentials away back into Jeanette's bag.

"What medical skills?" Theodore asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Theodore!" Eleanor screeched, fuming with her husband's humour. "I'm gonna kill you when we get home! If I was you I would find somewhere to hide that wasn't dangerous!"

"Speaking of dangerous," Charles intervened on Eleanor's angry rant towards her husband. "What did you mean by "dangerous area", Uncle Theodore? Why is the tent "dangerous"?"

Again, Theodore looked hesitant in answering Charles' question. He looked to his wife, who sighed and nodded her head.

"Your father's inside the tent," Theodore answered in a sigh, his eyes closed. "With Rupert and Alvin. He wants to kill Alvin,"

"What?" Both Charles and Jeanette exclaimed in shock.

"We have to stop him!" Charles announced in a strong voice, standing up to his full height, taking Theodore by surprise.

"You need to rest," Theodore replied.

"I don't care," Charles said in a stubborn voice, turning away from Theodore and facing the tent. "My father is in there and…I can't let him do this. I can't let him throw his life away. I can't sit back and let this happen, not when I have the chance to stop it,"

"But Charles-"

"No!" Theodore fell silent at once. "I haven't seen my father in such a long time. I've always wondered what would have happened if I had tried harder to stop him from leaving me and my mom. I've always thought that if I had tried harder, he would have stayed with me and my mom and that we could be a family. And now that the opportunity has arisen, I can stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. I'm not going to sit back any longer!"

Everyone was silent now. The sound of adults talking in alerted voices, children sobbing quietly, the whistle of the wind that blew in the night sky and a distant laugh could all be heard.

Slowly, Charles turned to face the adults. "I'm going to stop my farther and you can't stop me!" he shouted, determination burning in his eyes.

His mind was set and no-one could stop him.

* * *

"Simon, it doesn't have to be this way!" Alvin shouted, his voice strained with pain and emotion.

"But it does, Alvin!" Simon shouted back, just as loudly, the gun shaking in his paw. "You've made me this way! You've caused all this and so I think you should be punished…"

"But I've learnt my lesson, Si…" Alvin fell to the floor, his knees giving in, his paws falling onto the floor so that his upper body was leaning over. Tears constantly fell, never stopping like an on-going river. Alvin's heart couldn't take any more pain…

"Don't!" Simon screamed, his voice echoing around the empty tent, reverbing off the material. "…say call me "Si". That name no longer means anything to me, now. Not now, seeing as you're not my brother…"

"W-what?" Alvin asked, his head lifting up and staring at Simon, revealing his tear stained face. "What do you mean? I'm your brother…"

"No brother of mine would ruin my life," Simon replied, darkly. "That's not what brothers do, is it, Alvin?"

"No brother of mine would even think to kill me…"

Simon stalled, the gun in his paw still shaking, but soon, and almost instantly, the gun had stopped shaking, the weapon down by his side., his face hidden by shadows created by the night sky outside.

"That's just fine," he spoke, calmly. "Cause you are not my brother…"

"Simon…"

"Oh what joy!" Rupert dejected, gleefully. "Alvin Seville at the end of his tever. Oh this is just splendid, it truly is,"

Alvin ignored Rupert as best as he could, blocking his voice from entering his brain. This was about him and Simon now, not Rupert. This was a confrontation between them and them alone.

"I've gone through so much pain, Simon," Alvin confessed, shaking his head side to side, shutting his eyes tight. "I've seen the consequences of my actions from all those years ago. I admit; I was a prat, an asshole, and you all didn't deserve to be treated so badly by me. I know that can't change anything but just know that…I'm sorry, Simon. I am so, so sorry,"

Another silence filled the space between the brothers, one on the floor, begging for forgiveness, the other standing, looking down with murderous eyes, a weapon in his right paw.

"I don't believe you," Simon croaked out. "You're not remorseful at all,"

"Well how should I prove it to you?" Alvin screamed, his heart breaking, breaking, breaking…how much more could it take?

_Oh, fuck Simon; look at me in the eyes and see that I am sorry!_

"How should I prove that I am sorry? Do you want me to leave this town? Like you wanted me to do all those years ago? How should I prove it to you, Simon? How?"

"Shut up," Simon spoke in a dark voice, his face covered by shadows. "You can't prove it, I know you can't. You can't fix anything at all. The one thing I want is to have my life back. Can you do that Alvin? Can you give me back my life?"

"I-"

"No, the answer to that question is "no"!"

Simon was right; Alvin couldn't give him that. Alvin couldn't return the one thing he stole from his brother; his life.

"Your right," Alvin said, quietly. "I can't give you that. I can't give that back to you. But you know Simon, it wasn't just me who took your life away. You had a choice not to follow this path in life…"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did; we all have that choice, all of us and we don't even know it," Alvin spoke, softly, his eyes looking up into his brother's, which stared back at him, stone-like. "If there's one thing I remember it's this: we always have a choice…"

A gust of wind blows softly, a scrap of food falls off a table, heavily, both brothers look at each other intensely…

"I didn't," Simon speaks after much silence. "I didn't have a choice; I had to look after Theodore on my own, fall into a life of crime after trying my best to support my baby brother…"

"You should have gone and got help," Alvin yelled. "You should have asked The Chipettes for help; they would have done anything to help you…"

"What could and should have happened is mindless and pointless talk now, Alvin," Simon said, the sound of safety latch on the gun in Simon's paw echoing around them, Alvin's heart thumping faster than ever before…his life was coming to an end… "For this is how my life turned out. And it's all because of you. I've worked and planned this for almost ten years and I'm not about to turn around and give up just yet…"

"Simon, don't do this," Alvin pleaded. "Everyone makes mistakes and we must move on in life!"

"Do you really think that's going to save you now?" Simon asked, his voice becoming much hollow. "Now, stand up!"

"Yes," drawled out Rupert, his voice laced with relish and a twisted joy. "Alvin Seville begging to be spared," Rupert stood behind Simon, his eyes on the weapon clenched in Simon's paw.

Alvin was standing now, sorrow and sadness written all over his face. He promised he would fight to the end. He promised everyone he would make it right! He promised! He promised! He fucking promised! _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

And here he was, begging for his life, like he had given up already, like he had abandoned everyone; the town, his friends, Brittany, his son, everyone! He promised he would fight for them, to protect them. He was at the end of his life, and it looks like he isn't going to uphold that promise.

_I'm sorry. Everyone, I'm sorry._

_Please…_

…_forgive me._

"Do it now, Simon," Rupert whispered sinisterly into Simon's left ear. "Shoot him while he's at his weakest,"

_I'm…_

"Kill him, now,"

…_sorry…._

A single tear splashed to the floor.

"Yes," Simon whispered, intently. "It will be done…"

_Bye…_

"DAD!"

A high pitched scream pierced Alvin's ears, echoing around the almost empty and spacious tent, rebounding off the material. It was a scream of upmost distress, despair and desperation. It was a scream that surprised Alvin, for it came from a person he thought he would never hear from:

Charles Seville.

The scream erupted from Alvin's right, which he turned to, his eyes setting on said boy who appeared to be standing, a visible tear running down his cheek. Holding onto his mother, Jeanette, who had her hands up over her mouth, her eyes sad and shocked. Next to mother and son stood Theodore, who looked as if he was about to run forward to Alvin and Simon's direction, but was kept at bay held back by his wife, Eleanor, who had one arm out in front of Theodore, their two children, Suzie and Joseph, each one in their parents arms, looking anywhere but at the dramatic scene that unfolded between the two brothers (Suzie in Theodore's arms and Joseph in his mother's one arm hold).

And everyone was standing next to a weak looking Brittany, a bruise on Brittany's right cheek, tears strolling down her cheeks, holding on to a an equally distraught Little Alvie, who looked as though he was trying to desperately trying to get out of his mother's grasp.

"Hello, son," Alvin looked back up at Simon who was now smiling and looking at his son's direction. "Pre tell, why are you standing over there? I believe I specifically told you to stay put…"

"I have to stop you dad." Charles Seville replied in a strong determined voice. "I can't let you make this mistake,"

"Get out of here, kid!" Rupert yelled angrily, most likely because his chance of killing Alvin was interrupted once again. "You're ruining everything!"

"Mistake?" Simon asked in a questionable tone, Alvin not sure whether Simon deliberately ignored Rupert or if he genuinely didn't hear him. "This isn't a mistake, son; this is the right thing to do…"

"But you can't Simon," Jeanette's distraught voice interjected. "Alvin's your brother; you can't kill your brother!"

"But I can," Simon replied, looking back down at Alvin, a serious glare sparkling in his eyes. "I must. I will."

"Please dad," Charles tired with all his might to coax his dad, his voice becoming more and more distraught as he talked, rising in volume. "Think about this logically; what will killing Alvin accomplish? What will you gain?"

"My revenge," Simon answered, his voice filled with a fixed goal in mind, a goal which involved seeing Alvin dead, covered in blood. "I will finally have my revenge and my pain and suffering from all these years will finally let go of me…I will be free at last…"

"And what about me, dad?" The voice was small, shy almost, as if afraid what the answer that followed would be. Simon turned and looked upon the figure of his son, whose head was looking down to the messy floor. "What about me and mom? What about all the pain and suffering you inflicted upon us? What about all these years when you were gone, leaving us to fend for ourselves? What about the years where I grew up, not knowing who you were, seeing mom crumble from the pressure and stress from raising a child on her own, I hating you for what you had done to us, whether you knew it or not…"

And it was obvious now that Charles was crying, for tears fell to the floor in a fast succession, like a waterfall, creating a small lake below (Alvin was surprised he couldn't hear Charles snuffling, for even from this distance, Alvin could tell the boy was crying heavily).

"W-what about y-y-your actions, d-d-dad?" Charles asked, his voice braking from sobs. Alvin was shocked; he had never seen the unemotionally and usually reserved boy act in such way, for he was in a worse condition from what Alvin previously saw in the park when the buy had saved him. I guess this is what happens when you lock your emotions deep within yourself like a prisoner; it all comes out in a fly mass of emotion or sadness and hate….just like Simon. "Shouldn't you be accounted for your actions and the negative effect it's had on mom and me? Should we kill you because of the wrong you've done?"

"You don't understand-"

"NO!" Charles screamed with so much hate and anger and sadness and it was all coming out, all directed at the man that had caused him so much pain over the years. "You don't understand! You don't understand a damn thing! All my suffering, all of my pain, my hate towards you; it's all because of you and no-one else! You created a darkness in me that I can never ride me from! It's always with me, always and I hate it and I wanna get rid of it! This is all because of you!"

The small boy had finally stopped his on-going attack on his father, his fury and sadness all lashed out, all finally out in the open, finally telling the man who had ruined his life exactly how he felt. The onslaught he directed, however, seemed to take a lot out of him, for he was breathing deeply, his eyes puffy, looking exhausted.

The silence that followed the attack was heavy with tension, of untold feelings from each father and son and relief that it was all finally out in the open, the space between them seeming a little smaller in distance, even though no-one had moved an inch.

Hearts were thumping wildly…

Tears were streaming down rapidly…

It was all just too much…for everyone…

But it had to be done, had to be said…

For if nothing was said, if nothing was done, where would that leave everyone?

As a gust of wind blew between the group of family and enemies, Alvin realized, in this small moment in time, that both group of people were slit up. Rupert and Simon were on one said of the room, both of their hearts filled with darkness and evil intent, both desiring revenge, while on the other side of the tent, there stood Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor and Suzie and Joseph, all victims of Rupert's evil deeds, accompanied by Charles, whose heart was also filled with darkness and evil intent, but somehow, from the love of his mother and wise words from Alvin, he was able to switch that around and making something good out of it, to turn to the light side and look a life from a different perspective.

So, if Charles had turned things around for himself, did that mean there was hope for Simon?

Yes.

There must be…

Has to be that small ray of hope, right there, like the sun trying to peak out from dark clouds that loomed below.

Oh Night was having a hell of time…

It was laughing wickedly, always…

They all stood united and were all standing there for the same cause; to save Simon from the darkness that had a tight grip around his heart and, in doing so, save Alvin in the process.

"I was wrong, son." Simon finally broke the silence, looking back at his son, the sun still aimed at Alvin's head. "You do understand…you're like me, so understand about that darkness. You know all about that darkness, don't you?"

Charles didn't respond.

"You're familiar with it," Simon continued. "It's like a friend to you, isn't it? The only friend you have, the only friend that understands you, yes? And even though it is your friend, it is also your enemy and you want to get rid of it, but, no matter how hard you try, the outcome is the same; failure. And so you give up getting rid of it and learn to live it, like a friend."

Still, Charles did not respond.

"You and I are not so different, Charles," Simon stated. "We're both the same," Simon laughed a little. "I guess the old saying "Like father, like son," applies here, don't you agree?"

It was straight forward, direct question which should be answered, but an answer never followed. Charles just stood still, looking at his father with dark, unmoving eyes.

"I'll take your silence as a "yes"," Simon assumed, a smirk on his face. "Now, Charles," he continued and he turned to look down at Alvin. "Let daddy get what he desires most; let him release some of that pain and suffering that has been harbouring deep inside of him. Let him get his revenge and then…everything will be fixed and we shall be a family once more…"

"Family?" Came Charles' quiet voice, his head looking down on the floor once again, his voice just over a whisper but enough for Alvin , Simon and Rupert to hear. "Don't make me laugh, dad,"

Silence.

A distant voice laughed loudly and joyfully from outside.

And then…

"We were never a family to begin with!" Charles erupted, spilling out all of his emotion, tears spilling down his now reveal face, looking at Simon with hate and anger and darkness written all over his face. "Because you choose this life of hate, of crime, this darkness following you everywhere. Because you chose this life, you were never around when I grew up. You were never a father to me!"

"But I had to choose this life, son," Simon retorted, his voice much quieter, darker…darkness always a hold on his heart, never letting go, no letting it slip, never. "It was the only way to fix things, to make things right again," And slowly, Simon looked at Jeanette. "After this, we shall be a family, finally, once and for all, and things will go back to normal,"

"How?" A breathless and heart-broken Jeanette asked, her voice quivering with sadness. "How can you fix things, Simon? W-what will this fix? You're about to kill your brother, Simon!"

"I know," Simon answered, his voice filled with conviction, his mind straight and sane; he wasn't insane at all…he knew what he was doing. "And he has to die…"

"You can't, Simon," Jeanette whispered, her head shaking slightly from left to right, not wanting to believe what she was seeing and hearing, doubting all her sense and brain. "W-what would Dave say?"

The already heavy tension that was present amongst the people present, become heavier, if that was even possible. The lights flicked a bit, the wind blowing out all candles, making the space between them darker, the only lights on were a few electrical ones that hung from the top of the tent, creating an omnificent sense that hovered over the people.

Dave?

Would he be happy?

Happy that Simon was about to kill Alvin?

Would he think Simon's actions were justified?

Would he want to Simon to kill Alvin, since Alvin was that one that caused his suicide?

What would Dave say?

Even Alvin didn't have the answer to that…

"He'll say I should do it," Simon answered. "He would tell me to kill my brother, the chipmunk that ruined everyone lives. He would tell me to kill him to fix everything…"

"No, Simon," Jeanette's voice become more desperate and distressed, losing all hope to save Simon who was trapped within his very own body, the outside a dark shadow of the chipmunk he used to be… "H-he wouldn't say….don't do this, please…..I love you,"

"Dad…" Charles whispered, his voice trying desperately to reach out to his father and make him see sense, but it appeared that not even his words were reaching him.

"Enough!" Rupert yelled, his voice echoing a bit. "Enough of this pointless drama!" He turned to Simon. "Kill him now!" He ordered, a finger pointed to Alvin on the floor.

"No, don't kill my dad!" Alvin heard the pitiful and distraught voice of his son. "Uncle Simon, please…no,"

"Shut up, Alvie!" Rupert screamed at the distressed child. "That man is not your father! I AM!"

"No, you're not," Came a small yet strong voice.

It was Alvin.

"I'm his father, Rupert," Alvin said in a strong voice, his eyes now looking up at Rupert. "You lied to Brittany, convinced her that you're the father of her child," At this point, Alvin's head turned and looked upon Brittany. "Eleanor told me everything, Brittany,"

Brittany gasped and looked at Eleanor who looked back at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Brittany," Eleanor answered in a sad voice. She looked back at Alvin and yelled: "You fucker! Why did you tell her?"

Even at the most dramatic and serious situations, Eleanor was still firing insults at Alvin; something's never change.

Alvin smiled. "Now was the best time to tell her. She had to know,"

"Lies!" Rupert yelled in fury as he, suddenly, ran up to Alvin and kicked him the ribs repeatedly, each impact harder and painful that the previous one.

"Alvin!" Three people shouted at once, but Alvin who couldn't make out who.

"Leave my dad alone!" Alvin was able to hear the scream of his son over all of the shouts and hits and noise and…the pain was so strong…Alvin's body was already badly beat up…tried to hold on to consciousness. "Leave him alone!"

But the pain did not stop, did not vanish away like Alvin wished for it, like his son was screaming to stop. Rupert continued to kick Alvin square in the stomach, each hit stronger and more violent. After a few more seconds of agonizing pain (Which to Alvin felt like an eternity), Rupert finally stopped his attack on the chipmunk who now weak on the floor.

"Now, Simon," Rupert said as he walked just beside Simon, who stood still, the gun still aimed at Alvin. "Alvin is weak and can't escape. This is your chance, to get what you desire, what you've been waiting for all these years. Get your revenge, take it now,"

_Now_, Alvin thought as he tentavily rose his weak, fragile, bruised and beat-up body, his legs and knees wobbling to and thro and he stood up to his full height._ This is where I am to die, huh? This is how I'm going to die, by the paws of my brother? Well…I had a feeling it would_ come down to this…

"Kill him, Simon,"

_Can't say I didn't try my best. Can't say I didn't try to save everyone. Can't say that- fuck, I failed. I fucked up big time! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why? Why did everything have to be so fucked up? Why does it have to end like this?_

"Get your revenge…"

Simon, Brittany, Little Alvie, everyone…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm so sorry. Forgive, please…

"Do it now…"

"Yes," Simon whispered out. "Now I shall take it and fix everything!"

And Simon screamed, pulled the safety latch, Brittany, Theodore, Little Alvie, Charles, everyone screaming for Simon to stop, for Alvin to jump, Suzie and Joseph crying loudly, people outside hearing the whole thing, the room loud with noise, of emotion, of feelings, tension growing, that distant laugh growing in volume and joy and…Night was having a real good time!

It was all too much and Alvin just stood and time seemed to slow down as his eyes closed, eyelids fluttering shut, noises and sounds and everything around becoming disjointed, as if his body was floating on thin air, in a different reality, for away from here…from this place…this painful future…from hearts-breaking all the time. Alvin accepted was to come.

_Shot me now Simon, he pleaded. Get it over with; have your revenge and see what become of you later. I'm sorry, brother…_

BANG!

All other sounds had vanished, disappeared without a trace and the only sound that was heard was the loud "BANG!" that rang in everyone's ears, that thundered in everyone's hearts, echoed loudly everywhere.

Was he dead?

Was Alvin dead?

Did Simon do it?

Funny, Alvin didn't feel like he had been shot. He didn't feel a shot wound, didn't feel a sudden pain that spread around an area on his body. _Strange, really, really str-_

Alvin opened his eyes and he was shocked and confused and what he saw before him. He was wondering if this was a dream and weather his eyes were fooling him.

Because there, right there on the floor was Rupert, a shot wound on his shoulder, blood dropping to the floor.

"Si-simon?" Alvin whispered, confused at what the hell was going on; was he seeing right? "What the-?"

"So, Simon," A dark, non-surprised voice filled the area. "It's come down to this, has it?" Rupert's head, which was down facing the floor, suddenly looked up and glared at Simon, a twisted, gleeful, an almost not-sane-looking expression on his face.

"It's always been about this, Rupert,"

And Simon pulled the latch once again.

"It's always been about this…"

He pulled the trigger…

-TO BE CONTINUIED-

* * *

**A/N:**

**Quickest update ever? Perhaps.**

**I was excited and so pumped from your reviews that I just had to write the next chapter! Man I love writing these chapters! :)**

**OK, So a lot of stuff went down. Alvin and Simon confrontation at last, where emotions and feelings were spilled out to the open. You have Charles, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor you run and get to Alvin and Simon before the unthinkable happens, Charles determined to save his father from making a big mistake. And Charles finally lets his feelings be known to his father.**

**And then Simon shoots Rupert? I mean, WTF? What is going on? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Basically, this whole chapter was about the characters trying to save Simon from the "darkness2 that had corrupted and had taken a hold of his heart. They were trying to save him from killing Alvin.**

**Originally, this chapter was much longer, but I decided to stop it where it has for it just felt right. **

**OK, please leave a review as it would make me feel happy that people are reading this story still. Plus, it will give me motivation to write the next chapter! Thank you. :)**

**The next chapter will be released in due time. :)**

**Thanks go to "Awesomo3000" for leaving a suggestion of what could happen in this chapter – which I did use (Though I was going to use something similar to begin with).**

**Until next time my brilliant, awesome….my readers! XD**


	42. Please Let Me Show You The Pain

**Share this story via Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, E-mail, etc. **

* * *

**New Twitter account: #mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**As always, thanks are in order to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Your reviews are what drive me to make better chapters and to update a lot faster. Please keep them coming in. Also, if you like this fanfic, please favourite it and put on alert if you want to be notified of any new chapters. Thank you. :)**

**Readers asks: "Can mpkio2 beat his new fastest update time?"  
My answer: "No, no he can't…" XP**

**Yeah, I'm sorry I left you all confused and on the edge of your seat at the end of the previous chapter. I'm even more sorry that you've all had to wait a little longer for this chapter than I anticipated (I've been filming and editing for my documentary, an assignment for my course at Uni)**

**I've received a few chapters of readers saying that because of my long in-between updates, people can't remember what happened in the previous chapter because my chapters are so long. I am aware of this and I am sorry about the long duration people have to wait till chapters are posted and I know this might have a negative effect on your enjoyment. However, I have been aware of this problem for a long time and I have counted; in the A/N of every chapter, I place a little recap of the previous chapter to refresh the readers mind. Please read this recap so your enjoyment won't be ruined.**

***Drinks hot chocolate***

**We last left Alvin and all the other characters confused and shocked (You guys as well! lol), all of them seeing Simon, the Seville brother that had been engulfed by the darkness, shot his gun, not at Alvin, but at Rupert.**

**The question that many of you have been asking: "WHY?" will now be answered as Simon Seville real life, his motives and desires are revealed at last!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"_Do you remember the time  
Our tears fell down from the sky  
Someday soon, when I'm gone  
Never think that I'll neglect you  
For the pain  
That I've sealed away in your heart  
Will protect you..."_  
-FLOW

Lyrics taken from "_Sign_" by FLOW.

* * *

**Key:**

"_Speech"_- Character's thoughts.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 42  
Please Let Me Show You The Pain**

Rupert, who was on the floor, a hand holding onto his right arm, quickly jumped to his left, the bullet that had erupted from the end of Simon's gun, hitting the upturned table that was right there, in the place just behind where Rupert had previously been, the bullet hitting the place where his heart would have been, the bullet, instead, ricocheting and deflecting off the object, flying up in the air and through the tent, creating a small hole in the material, the sound of the "BANG!" echoing all around the people who stood stuck to the floor, like their shoes had been glued down to the floor, their eyes full of shock, surprise, fearful…they didn't know what to think at all.

Alvin, who was still on the floor, his paws in front of him, his head looking up, eyes wide, still like a rock, watched his brother, the brother he came to think, to accept that he, Simon, was going to kill him in the end, that he had always wanted to kill Alvin for payback of all the terrible things Alvin had caused in the past, Simon blaming Alvin for everything; Dave's suicide, Simon walking a life of crime because, to him, it was the only we he was going to protect, to look after his baby brother, Theodore, blamed him for the darkness that was in his heart, in his very soul, in his mind, the darkness that had completely swallowed Simon up, revenge on his mind and only on his mind, everything…

…it was all down to Alvin.

It was all because of Alvin.

It was all him.

And yet there he was, there was Simon, not aiming the gun at Alvin, not aiming at his brother who he blamed everything for, blamed him for how his life was now, aiming the gun at Rupert, the man he had been working for so many years! And he was trying to kill him! Shot him and shot him until a bullet hit Rupert in the heart!

Simon was trying to kill the monster…

But why?

Why would he kill Rupert, the man that had taken him in, taken him under his wing and "helped" him, introduced him into a life of crime, of hate, of evil and sadness and nothing else but that, made him so powerful that Simon's very name stroke fear into people's hearts, had done so much for him and Simon was killing him!

But then Alvin went back over that last thought and realised that didn't sound good to him.

Still, Alvin's mind was a mess, and by the look, by the shocked and surprised expressions on everyone else's faces, their mouths a gap a little, their eyes wide, so was everyone else. It was a collected feeling that was shared amongst all of the chipmunks and chipettes, one thought raging in all of their minds, shouting, screaming:

"What was going on!"

Another "Bang!" echoed all around them and Rupert jumped yet again, the bullet just missing his left leg, this time, the bullet hitting a chair, which all ricocheted, reflecting off the object and hitting a nearby table, reflected yet again, flying through the air and towards an ice sculpture of Rupert and Brittany on the other side of the tent, the bullet hitting said sculpture with an almighty "CRASH!" bit and pieces of the froze sculpture falling to the floor, ice all over the floor, melting, like the emotions that everyone was sharing between them, their image of Simon Seville, the chipmunk consumed by darkness,, falling to the floor in icy pieces, their image of him and pre-consumed ideas, shattering to the floor, completely and utterly.

Before anyone knew what was going on, before anyone could comprehend what was going on in front of them and what was going on their head, trying to sort out their thoughts and ideas, determine which was their imagination and what was reality, Rupert had suddenly, desperately, reached out for a gun, a gun that belonged to Rupert, the same gun he and Rupert had fought over only a few minutes ago, that had been abandoned on the floor.

It made sense now what Rupert had been trying to do; to the others who looked on at the scene, in the battle between Simon and Rupert, Rupert scrambling on the floor and staying in a consecutive line, it appeared that Rupert had a destination in mind, as if he was actually aiming for something (Alvin guessed the exit), trying to reach something with absolute determination, for he was scrambling and dodging and avoiding gun shots, almost, in a straight line which, now that Alvin looked back on, seemed a little strange.

The gun that was firmly in Rupert's had was aimed up at Simon, who stood a foot away, standing, his own gun aimed at Rupert and…no….was that-?...it couldn't be….was that anger Alvin saw in his brother's eyes? Simon angry at Rupert? But…that made no sense! They're supposed to be working together, both have the same goal in mind, both want to see Alvin dead! What the hell is going on?

Alvin hoped for the love god that some answers would be answered soon, for his, and the other's, heads were jumbled and confused with the turn of events that occurred in front of them. And it appeared Alvin's prayer would be answered, for, suddenly, his voice angry, a slight hint of disappointment, Rupert spoke:

"I knew it would be you in the end, Simon," Was that a slight hint of sadness? Was their actually hurt and feelings of sadness Alvin could detect in Rupert's voice? No…he must be hearing things….he's a monster after all. He can't be- "I had a feeling you wanted to kill me,"

The atmosphere had turned utterly tense, everyone afraid to move an inch, to move a finger, afraid that either of the men with guns would suddenly start shooting each other, shooting everywhere, loud bangs filling the air, hearts-breaking, wish it would stop, that this violence would stop and never return….afraid that someone else would be caught up in the cross-fire.

Simon laughed under his breath, coldly. "I'm surprised Rupert, I must say," he replied, though his voice never conveyed this feeling. "But…you never actually knew, did you? You didn't have the faintest clue that I, the one you trusted the most, would be out to kill you,"

What was he saying? Had he gone insane? Did he even know what he was saying? This wasn't Simon! He couldn't be out to kill Rupert! It was supposed to be Alvin, supposed to kill his brother? What the-?

"Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer," Rupert spoke in a voice filled with clarity, as if he was working something out in his head, his eyes glittering with…something that Alvin couldn't put his finger on. "A nice philosophy to lead your life. I think I understand, Simon. I think I-"

"No," Simon's voice cut the air like a knife, slicing Rupert's voice into pieces, Rupert suddenly silent. Alvin gulped; something had changed in Simon, something that, even though Alvin didn't know what, he knew that it scarred him to death, his heart beating ever so faster. "You have no idea…no idea at all…"

_S-Simon?_

Silence.

_What are you talking about?_

And then…

"Enlighten me," It sounded more like a question than anything else.

"Gladly," Simon answered, his gun still aimed at Rupert, his head to the floor, the expression on his face unreadable, the shadows that were cast, hiding his face. "I'll gladly tell you everything, Rupert. I'll gladly tell you all…"

And so, quite suddenly, Simon lifted his head. The next thing Alvin saw made him doubt his sight, doubt his mind, doubt everything that he knew. For there, for all th world to see, for all the whole entire world to finally see was…

Tears.

Yes, tears.

They ran down Simon's furry cheeks in a fast succession, these tears different to the ones that previous feel from Simon's eyes a few minutes ago. These tears revealed something…something that Alvin thought Simon had lost for ever; his feelings. Sadness. Despair. Distraught. Heart-break.

Alvin was stunned and didn't know what to think, what to feel. Should he be happy? Sad for his brother? Relieved? Could Simon be saved? Why is he revealing this now? Why is he showing this now, now that Alvin and everyone else were here, had come so far to believe that Simon was consumed by darkness, that he didn't contain a scrap of emotion, a quality redeemable. _Why now, Simon?_

"Now is the only time I can reveal it all…"

* * *

It was all here.

Everything was here, I had been waiting for this moment since the moment I first discovered the horrible, heart-breaking, life-changing truth. It was all here and I was going to let it all free…finally.

I look into the eyes of the man I had wanted to kill for almost ten years. I looked into my eyes and I showed, just through my eyes, the pain he had caused me, the lies that he had spread to me, like a virus, like something I couldn't change, the darkness all was with me…and it was all because of him. It was all because of the monster…

"You've lied, Rupert," I say with much strength in my voice as possible, a strength I hadn't felt in my voice in such a long time…it felt good, letting my voice feel something….something else, different, rather than the cold darkness that I always feel when I speak. I can finally reveal it all.

I see Alvin's eyes widen as I speak; he noticed it too. You did, didn't you Alvin? You noticed, saw the ray of hope, of light, a chance, even small, to save your brother. But you're wrong Alvin; it's you who needs saving…

_Alvin…_

"You've always lied, haven't you?"

I don't get a reply and so I continue to reveal it all…

"You've lied to the people around you, to your friends, to Brittany and….to me," I say the last part darkly, my eyes shining just as much hatred as my voice conveyed it. The monster looks back at me with those frightening eyes, ready to grab me and to hold off me and to never let go, to keep caged up in darkness for ever and ever and ever and-

"You are mistaken, Simon," he replies, coolly, slowing standing up. I pull the safety latch and scream, shaking the gun in his direction;

"Stay on the floor!" And he drops, the gun still in his hand, but his arms up in the air in a defensive position. "That's the only place where you belong!"

""OK," he replies, a smug, knowing grin plastered on his face. He knows what his doing; I can see it all on his face. Doing exactly what he's done to many other people before me, making himself appear to be all innocent by making himself seem understanding and co-operative, so that onlookers would think that he was in the right and his opponent in the wrong. "I'll stay on the floor if that make you feel better. But Simon, know that you have it all wrong…"

"Don't bullshit me, Rupert!" I scream, walking right up to the monster and placing the end of my gun onto his forehead. "You've been lying to me for almost ten years,"

"Simon," Rupert says in a sad voice, as if sad that I could ever say such a thing about him, like our so-called "friendship" actually meant something to him…I knew it didn't mean anything to him. "Please, don't say such horrible things to me. Things that are lies themselves. We're friends…"

I see that knowing smile on his face, I smile I can see even if he doesn't realize his wearing it. I see it every day and I'm sick of it, been sick of it for ten years, every day when he looks at me, smiling, see it underneath that cool composed outer-core of his. And now, finally, I can wipe it off of that face, that face of his!

"No, we're not," I reply, my voice simple as it can be, for that's how it is; it's as simple as that. "You've only been using me, like a pawn you can send out to do your dirty work. Well guess what Rupert…" And I bend my knees, lower myself to his level on the floor, look him dead in the eyes, the end of the gun still against his forehead, and say, quietly: "…no more,"

And I see him look back and his dangerous, knowing eyes change to that of shock and he knows that he can't turn back from this. That I know too much, that I know all about him. That he can't talk himself out of this one. He was stuck, is stuck, and I have him exactly where I want him.

"I've worked so hard for this," I reveal, my eyes staring into his, strength and fire burning within them; I can feel it well up in the pit of my stomach. At last…reveal it all… "I've worked so hard to get this and…" I gesture around the tent with my free hand. "…look where we are. It appears that it all paid off in the edn, I happy to announce,"

"You have no idea what you're-"

"I DO!" And my voice fills the whole space, echoing all around us, vibrating off the fallen tables and chairs, the sound of people gasping from outside and then…silence. No-one said a word, created a sound. Nothing. They were shocked and that was understandable.

"I know exactly what I'm saying," I continue, my voice pouring out years of trapped, caged anger, pain and…sadness, all out to the man who had done such things, who had caused all this pain and built-up emotion, and well-known what he was doing as well. "I know what's been going on for ten years now, so don't tell me that I don't know whats going, what I'm saying, because I do. I know what I'm saying…"

"You only think you do," Rupert replies, his eyes showing nothing but hate. "But, in reality, you have no idea what's going on…"

I smile. He's wrong and he knows he's wrong. Who is he kidding? Himself? He can try. Because I know the truth; I know what he's done, what his reied to do and what he aims to do. I know it all….reveal it all.

My eyes dart to the floor.

I let off a bombshell…

"I know you tried to kill my brother,"

I hear Alvin gasp, everyone gasp. Brittany is shaking her head as if it's all a lie and she wasn't hearing any of it, Charles, my son, stood stock still, stunned.

The bomb had exploded in everyone's faces.

"What?" Rupert asks me, as if he hadn't heard me right.

"You heard me," I whisper in return, knowing well that he had heard me. "You tried to kill my brother. You tried to kill Alvin, didn't you?"

"I-I don't know what-" He's stumbling over his words. I appear to be getting to him; the cracks are showing at last. Reveal it all…

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying," I reply, my eyes darting back up, his eyes, still that cool composed complexion – but through my eyes, I was able to look through all that and I can see under all that outer-shell, there is fear. "All those years ago, when we were all teenagers, you tried to kill Alvin,"

"I did not!" Rupert shouted in my face, his voice, again, trying to convince himself rather than anyone else. "Brittany," He looks over to where Brittany is standing with everyone else. "Don't believe him!"

"It was on the day that my brother, my fucking arrogant, egotistical, asshole of a brother, Alvin, ruined everything for everyone," I start to explain, ignoring Rupert's pathetic pleas to Brittany (Who was silently sobbing), standing up to my full height, my gun still aimed at his forehead.

I wanted to turn and face my family, to face Alvin and tell him the truth, to reveal everything to everyone, my face finally showing how I've been feeling all these years, how I wanted to tell them. But I couldn't; I wasn't taking my eyes off Rupert, not even for a second.

"I was so angry at him," I continued, showing as much of my emotion in my voice as possible. "I wanted to kill him, I really did. He had ruined my chances of getting into one of the best colleges in the whole state; that homework, that one piece of homework that he passed as his own, cost me everything." My voice was already shaking. "But it wasn't only me, was it?"

No-one answered and I didn't expect them to.

"We all wanted him dead, for he had ruined everything for all of us," I continue. I could make out so of their faces by the corner of my eye, but not clearly. I wanted to face them, for them to face the truth. To hear everything…listen now… "We agreed never to speak to Alvin again," I laugh, darkness and lightness filling my laughter. "That didn't last long, for when Alvin had returned home, after I had almost punched him, I spoke to him,"

I shouldn't so I don't. I have to use my voice; Rupert could do anything with my back turned. He could kill me, the gun still in his hand. He could kill the others; everything I worked so hard for would be all for nothing.

"You remember what you said to Dave, Alvin?" I ask my brother, who is still on the floor, looking up at me, eyes staring. I hope his brain is still functional…that stupid prick. "You remember the last thing you said to Dave?"

I want him to answer me, need him to answer me. After a few seconds pass, which felt more like minutes, Alvin finally speaks, his voice hoarse and quiet.

"Yeah," he says.

"Say it," I order and he does.

"I-I said I-I….Simon, why?" His voice is so pitiful, so sad, so pathetic, so shaky. I can hardly bear listening to it. Forgive me, Alvin…

"Just say it, Alvin,"

I hear him gulp. "I said I-I…f-fucking hate…I said I FUCKING HATE YOU DAVE!" He screams, sobbing, tears running down his face. I'm sorry…

"Yeah, you did," I confirm, my head nodding. "And then you slammed me against the wall, my head colliding with the wall; I saw stars. And you needed my cell phone so you could send a text to Brittany. You knocked me out; that was the last I saw of you. You remember all that, right?"

"I-I…do, but Simon-?"

"I woke up," I say, ignoring Alvin's small voice; he had to hear this, he had to hear it all and understand. He needs to understand. "It was dark. I remember the time for it was the first thing I saw on the wall when my eyes opened; it read nine o'clock. Dave was in the kitchen and what I saw, what I heard, broke me…"

My heart was breaking all over again, my tears were leaking, revealing feelings that had been caged, the truth spilling out of my mouth and eyes, which trailed down my cheeks.

"…he was crying, sobbing, distressed, Theodore by his side, crying as well. Dave felt so guilty for what he had said to you; that's what he told me. He didn't mean it at all; it just slipped out and once it was out, he wished he could take it back. He felt as if he had failed you, Alvin. He was heart-broken…"

A glance wouldn't hurt. I turned my head slightly in Alvin's direction and said: "…and mine too," He was shaking; his eyes were wide, tears in a puddle on the floor below him.

"S-Simon…I'm…I'm…"

I don't let him finish. "Brittany had phoned our house that night," I continue to reveal, everyone still not making a sound (Except for Brittany and Jeanette who were both silently sobbing into their hands). Everyone listened with bated ears… "She was crying, hysterically, sobbing to me, though I really comprehend what she was telling me for her sobs made her words inaudible. Once he had calmed down enough, she told me flat out; Alvin had been hit by a car,"

Another silence fills the area around us. From the corner of my eye, I can just vaguely see the blank expression on Jeanette, beautiful Jeanette, and Charles, my son. They look as if they can't believe what their hearing; I don't blame them.

"When I heard you had gotten hit by a car, I didn't know what to feel at first. I didn't know whether I should be happy that you finally got what you deserved, that karma had finally bit you back. Or whether I should feel sad; you were my brother and there was a possibility you could die,"

My hands start to shake, my eyes are still teary, my heart is breaking, the memories of what happened that night, the memories of the emotions that swirled within my heart and mind, my stomach heavy with sick. Feelings I had hid away, feelings I had locked away deep within my very soul, the darkness keeping them to itself, not letting me feel them, not letting me see them, was finally all coming out. It had to come out. It has to.

If it doesn't…

It would all be for nothing…

"Then I heard you Rupert," I say, my eyes darting down to the man on the floor, his eyes looking blankly up into mine. "You were on the phone and you was talking to me. You told me that Alvin was at the hospital and….do you remember what you told me?"

He looks up at me, his eyes becoming darker with hate. "Simon," he starts. "I don't think you-"

"You said "I'm sorry,"," I interject, not letting him worm out of this situation, not letting him turn the tables like he's been doing for all of his life. I wasn't going to let him win. "You said you were sorry about my brother, sorry that he had gotten into an accident, sorry that there was a possibility he could die,"

My eyes narrow.

"That was a lie though, wasn't it?" I ask, my voice heavy with the darkness that has been within me for so long, slipping through my lips. "You weren't sorry; you wasn't sorry at all. You tried to kill my brother and you thought a car accident would do nicely," I stop there and I observe the surprised expression on his face. I smirk a little. "How do I know?; that's what your expression is asking me now. How do I know all this? You never revealed any of this to me so, how would I know? Well, I'll tell you…"

I slowly bend my knees, my eyes locking with his as our eye level becomes even.

"I've looked through you files, old-friend," I whisper darkly, the smirk still on my face, the surprised expression still on his face. "The files you keep in that warehouse of yours; the little hangout spot for you and your minions. I looked through one of the cabinets and , surprise, surprise!..." I exclaim the last part as if Rupert has won the grand prize on a game show. "…I find a document that contains all of the information I believed I would find; the plan to kill Alvin, the plan in which you would manipulate Brittany's feelings to make her fall in love with you, everything,"

A stunned silence fills the room, the emotion mutual amongst everyone present; even Brittany and Jeanette had quietened down. Nothing was needed to say for it was already said but not through words.

"But, what did lead me on to suspect that you were behind Alvin's accident?" I ask, more to myself than everyone one else. "Simple. You…"

And I can read his expression as if it was an open newspaper; what do you mean?

"I heard you," I answer the expression on his face. "You were talking to one of your minions; John Golber I believe his name was. You were having an in-deep conversation him about how far you've come, showing off to people like you always do. You were talking to him about how you had gained Brittany's heart, how you tricked everyone to thinking you was the nicest guy in town. And then you said it and I can still remember exactly what you said: "Trying to kill Alvin in that car accident all those years ago was the best idea I've ever had,","

"My world came crumbling down when I heard that sentence; everything before that made no sense" I continue to say, my voice crumbling a bit from the intense emotion that is conveyed, the only sound that is heard in the area. Even the people on the other side of the tent had become eerily quiet; was everyone listening to me? If they were, that would only make this moment all the better; everyone had to hear this, to understand…

"When Alvin was in hospital, everyone would surround him as much as possible," I become a little self-conscious, my voice the only sound that is heard, everyone looking at me, listening to me intently. "You could all forgive him so easily," I slightly glance at where Jeanette and the others stand. "But I couldn't. I didn't sit around Alvin's hospital bed at all, my heart, the darkness that started to swirl in my body not allowing me to do so. I just couldn't sit back and forgive him so easily,"

"The hate that built within me, the things he had done that had ruined me, all of us….I just couldn't forgive him. As the week went by, people still visited Alvin in hospital. Theodore would try to convince me to tag along with him and Dave, but I declined. Jeanette still showed up, but Brittany and Eleanor did not,"

Out of the corner of my right eye, I could just about see Alvin looking to his left in the direction of where Jeanette and the others stand, a blank expression on his face. I'm sorry…

"And then, it happened," my voice becomes raspy and heavy. "The day Dave died, the day he shot himself with a gun…the day the darkness grew within me, the day I recorded a message to Alvin, to warn him, to threaten him to stay away from all of us, thinking if on the off chance Alvin does a waken from his coma, he would find the message in our old house. It was the day I lost my brother…"

"S-simon…" Alvin's pitiful voice, whispered to my ears; my heart-breaking. From the sound of it, it sounded as a lump had formed in his throat…

"Just listen, Alvin…" I ordered; he has to heart this, he has to hear this. It becomes quiet and I continue:

"When Dave died, I knew it was up to me to take care of Theodore. Yes, Miss Miller could have taken care of us, but I didn't want to I and my brother become a burden to her or the chipettes…"

"S-simon, you would never-" Jeanette's quivering voice broke within the still air. I had to stop her from speaking. She had to hear this…

"Child services never took us in either, seeing as there was no more room to take in two bastard teenagers. Seeing as we were sixteen years old, they believed we would be able to look after ourselves. So I tried my best to look after my brother the best I could, but I could see it wasn't going to be easy,"

My eyes harden as I look down at Rupert.

"And then, one day at school, Rupert approaches me, expressing how sorry he is to hear that my dad has died," I laugh darkly. "That was a lie cause he wasn't sorry at all. He knew what he was doing; grab hold of me and inject me with darkness. He persuaded me to work with him, that he would be able to give me money to look after my brother, Theodore. He worked himself into my soul and I accepted his offer,"

"Theodore and Eleanor finally got together around this time. My heart filled with happiness when he told me he and Eleanor were to wed; the responsibility of looking after him had lifted from my shoulders," I felt so proud of him, saw, for the first time in a long while, how much he had grown into a man,"

"Simon," Theodore started, sadness evident in his voice. "Why didn't you tell-?"

"I and Jeanette finally got together around this time," A tear drops to the ground. "Being with her was a reminder of what I was doing with my life, my love for her is what kept me going,"

"Oh…Simon…" Jeanette gasped out.

"Soon after, Jeanette was pregnant with our son, Charles. When she told me, it hit me; I had to provide for them. I had to continue to work for Rupert in order for them to live a stable life…even if I wasn't a part of that. If I needed more money, I had to work longer, much longer for Rupert, so there was weeks, months where I wouldn't return to my family. The life of crime, the life of darkness, the path had taken was a cruel one and I understood…but if that meant Jeanette and my son could live a stable life even without me, I was happy for them,"

"But we wanted you, Simon," Jeanette interjected, her voice desperate and dry. "I wouldn't have cared if you couldn't provide for us; I just wanted you to be with us, to keep us safe,"

"But I couldn't let that happen, Jeanette," I reply, my head turned just to the side so she could hear my voice clearly, my gun still pointed at Rupert on the ground. "I didn't want you to go hungry. I didn't want our first born to grow up on the streets,"

"We would have taken you in, Simon," Theodore says, his voice strong, strengthening Jeanette's argument. "You're my brother; I would do anything for you…"

"I know," I reply, my head turning round to look down at Rupert. "Because this is what its all come down to, isn't it?" I didn't know whether people would understand what I was talking about, but I continue, nonetheless. "In the end, travelling down this path of hatred and crime and darkness, it has all lead me to this, has always been about love, hasn't it?" Who am I directing the questions at? I don't know…

"Simon," I hear Alvin mutter from the side. "What are you talking about?"

_I should tell him now…._

_No, I _will_ tell him now…_

_It's all been about this…_

_In the end, it was always about this…_

I turn my head to the right and lift it up a fraction as my hidden eyes are revealed, tears streaming down as my eyes land on the small form of my brother, Alvin. He has to see it all over my face…

"Alvin," I whisper, my voice broken…he has to hear in my voice…

"In the end, all the pain, all the suffering, all of the terrible crimes I've had to commit, to live through, the guilt and darkness riding up in my body…it was worth it…"

"S-simon?" His voice is small, full with confusion and sadness.

"Because in the end…" Say it, Simon. Tell him before it's too late. Reveal everything. "…it was all for _you_,"

My brother, my stupid, arrogant, cocky, asshole of a brother! Alvin! It was all for him. It was always for him. I wanted to hug him and punch him at the same time, punch him square on the cheek like I did all those years ago. I wanted to confine to him, to tell him all the misery I went through to ensure that he would come out alive and protected. I wanted to tell him how much of a douche he's been to everyone, how much I've always hatted how he's acted….but, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to cry on him. It was all for him…

He's face cracks and I see it; he's mouth is agape slightly, shock and confusion all in his eyes as tears drip and fall like a waterfall. He stares at me and says nothing at all, but his eyes says otherwise.

"I discovered Rupert's true nature," I continue to tell, my eyes still locked on him. "Found out how he was the one responsible for your accident, four months after it occurred. For most of the time when I was with Rupert, my mind and heart had been concentrated on you; to kill you….for revenge. But when Rupert's lies had finally sufficed, my target turned to him," I pull back the safety latch on my gun. "I was angry, upset, destroyed; the darkness had finally taken over. I wanted the man responsible for trying to kill my brother, dead. I knew Rupert was heavily guarded so I knew getting to close to him would be suspicious. I also knew that he could read people, so at any chance that he knew I was out to kill him, he would have my dead in no time. So, I had only one option but to play it safe, keep a distance and work with him, so he would be non-the-wiser of what my motives are. I knew the chance to kill him would arise soon, so I bid my time."

"Many years later - eight years to be precise - Rupert announces that he and Brittany are getting married. The couple got engaged and a plan had formed in my head. When he told me that it would be a big wedding, that everyone in town would be invited to the reception, my chance to kill him had finally arisen. A plan was formed and I waited some more,"

"A year passes where I wait and wait for Rupert and Brittany's wedding day to arrive. I kept my distant, kept to myself, made sure Rupert wasn't suspicious; to my knowledge, he wasn't. I return to my home town and I receive a text, a text from Eleanor claiming that Alvin had awoken from his comma. Why she told me this information, I do not know. If I have to attempt to answer, my theory would be this; seeing as she knows that I want Alvin dead, she told me because she too wants Alvin dead. Am I wrong, Eleanor?" I ask, my eyes still on Rupert.

"A-at the time I thought it was a good idea…" Eleanor answers in an unusual quiet voice.

"Eleanor…" I hear Brittany mutter.

"When I first heard this piece information, I was happy, relieved," I explain. "My brother was awake after all these years; I had to see him. When Rupert heard I was back in town, he ordered me to go and greet my brother, Alvin, believing I wanted him dead. He ordered that I my henchmen shall accompany me, just in case things got out of hand,"

"B-but why, Simon?" Alvin asks, his voice confused and quivery. "W-why…you wanted to kill me back in the park…you had those henchmen try to kill me and Theodore…you-"

"Don't you comprehend, Alvin?" I turn and look at him. "It was all an act; I didn't want you dead, but I had to keep up the image that I did, for if my two henchmen got suspicious that I didn't want you dead, they would report it back to Rupert. I had to make you believe, put you all under the illusion that I wanted Alvin dead so as not to pull unwanted attention to myself. And anyway, I wanted to do this thing alone…"

"S-simon," That's all my brother said; my name. But he said it as if a light was shining down on him, as if he was seeing past everything he believed was true and finally seeing things for the way they are. _Finally. Reveal it all…_

"I didn't want anyone else to get involved…" I say, my voice straining with emotion. "If I wanted to accomplish my goal, I knew, like I said earlier, that I would have to continue down a dangerous path, and I didn't want anyone to tag along. I had to carry the burden myself and I was fine with that because everyone else was safe,"

I turn to face Alvin. "Do you understand now, Alvin?" I ask my brother. "It was for you. I wanted revenge for you because, deep down I know…you know, we both know…we both lo-"

"SIMON!"

It was too late…

And then I felt it; a huge crashing body collided with mine and we both fell back on to the ground below us, my body colliding with a scattered chair, a pain growing up my spine. Rupert was on top of me, a dangerous, murderous expression written on his face; he wanted to kill me here and now.

I realize the fatal error I had made; I had looked away from him. I did not keep my eyes on him and only him. He saw an opening, a chance for him to attack me while I was left unaware.

He starts to punch me hard in the face, each blow painful than the last.

"You worthless bastard!" he screams into my face, his hands now firmly around my neck, stopping the airflow in my windpipe in my neck. "I did everything for you! I take you and help you with your financial problems and this is the thanks I get! I'll kill you!"

"Rupert, don't!" I hear Brittany scream out.

"Shut up!" The straggling man above me shouts in reply to his wife.

"Leave my father alone!"

"No, Charles!"

Charles? What is he-?

And my question is answered when Rupert lets go of a hand around my next and uses it to…

Charles goes falling to the ground with a big "THUD!".

"NO!"

"You MONSTER!" And that's Alvin's voice. I try to tell him to stand back, but I can hardly breathe, let alone speak. Rupert picks up the gun that had dropped from my paw aims at Alvin and fires, everyone screaming, screaming, screaming. Alvin!

I hear a "THUD!".

No…

Alvin, brother, it can't be…

"Alvin!" Brittany sobs as I hear her fall to the floor in a pile of sadness, her son, Little Alvie, joining her. "Daddy, no…" I hear him sob.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!" The monster screams, aiming the gun shaky gun in his hand at his wife and the small boy. "YOU ARE BOTH MINE NOW AND YOU WILL DO EXACTLY WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!"

_Monster, monster, monster_, I think over and over again, the pain and anger and suffering swirly within me, his hands back over my neck, my breathing becoming shallow. I have to kill him and quick; I can't let him kill me, let him get away with killing my br-

Rupert is falling away from my eye of vision as a blurry red object collides with him and sends them both falling on the ground not too far away. My windpipe becomes free at last, air able to flow through my mouth as my lungs take in huge breath-fulls of oxygen. I look to my right and I see him, alive.

Alvin.

And he is alive.

He tricked Rupert, myself, everyone in to believing Rupert killed him so he could attack Rupert when his guard is down…just like Rupert did to me.

I see them both struggling, see punches flying, tables and chairs being scattered.

I've got to help my brother...

Help him defeat this monster once and for all!

I slowly rise to my full height. My vision is a little hazy, but I ignore this annoying symptom and run full pelt in the direction of Rupert. Alvin has him in head lock. I get my fist read as I aim to punch him the head, but Rupert sees this and moves his body weight over so that Alvin is now in my direction and I try to stop but my fist is already hitting my brother in the back. He screams out and falls to the ground.

Rupert sees where I am, the gun in his hand, but I see what he is up to and stop him, throwing myself at him as we crash to the ground. I try to desperately release the type grip he has around the weapon in his hand, but he doesn't let go.

I keep his hands down and stare down at him.

"Is this what it was like, Rupert?" I ask him, my eyes trying to kill him. "Is this the struggle my dad had when you tried to killed him, huh?"

It's silent again.

Tense.

"Wh-what?" I hear Alvin gasp out from not too far away.

"That's right," I reply. "It wasn't suicide; Dave was murdered by this man here,"

"What are you-?"

"In order to make me fall, in order for the darkness to take hold of me, Rupert killed Dave with a gun,"

"How did you discover the truth?" The monster smiles below me. I hear gasps from the others.

"I checked for fingerprints on the gun," I answer. "To me, it didn't add up. Dave killing himself? Where did he get the gun from? After I found out about the truth about Alvin's accident, I started to question more things that had happened. One even kept on popping up in my brain; Dave's suicide. I did some investigating and – would you believe it? – Rupert's finger prints were all over the gun,"

"I knew you were smart Simon," The monster tells me, his claws still around the gun. "I just hoped you would never look into your father's death. I knew that if I made you believe that Alvin was responsible for Dave's death, you would join me. It worked but it looks as though its backfired on me, doesn't it, old-friend?"

"Yes, it does appear that way," I say, my paws holding him down as strongly as I can. "And now Rupert, for all of the pain and suffering you've caused, I'm going to kill you!"

"No!" I hear Alvin scream strongly. "Don't kill him, Simon, please, don't…"

Did I hear my brother correctly? You couldn't be serious!

"Alvin," I address my brother, keeping my eyes glued onto the monster that I am going to kill, not making them same mistake twice by looking away. "This man has caused so much pain and suffering. Don't you understand that I did all this for you; taking this life of crime and pain. I did it so I can kill this man, because I wanted revenge, still want it. He deserves to die!"

"I understand, Simon," he mumbles to me, his paw holding onto his back, a pained expression on his face. "But if you kill him, you're no better than him. Everybody deserves a second chance…"

"But not him!"

"Even Rupert does!"

"You actually believe that rapist, that wife-beater, that child abuser deserves a second chance!" I hear Eleanor exclaim, her voice filled with shock and…betrayal. But she's right!

"Yes, Alvin," I say. "Do you believe that the man who raped Eleanor, the man who is the father of Joseph, deserves to live?"

Another bomb went off and it was explosive…

"What did you say, Simon?" Eleanor whispers, though everyone can just about hear her.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Eleanor, but it's the truth," I reveal as my voice shakes a little. God, reveal it all! "This man, Rupert Muoghan, is the father of your son, Joseph. I know I told you it was me but its only because Rupert ordered me to say that I am the father of your little boy. Obviously, he didn't want anyone knowing about him raping Brittany's sister and he knew that she might be pregnant with his baby. To cover his tracks, he ordered me to make Eleanor believe that I was the father of her child. It worked and no-one suspected a thing. But now that we're all here, I think its abut time that everyone knew the truth! Do you think he deserves to live now, Alvin?"

It's eerily quiet. Eleanor looked as if she couldn't even cry, Brittany was holding her hands over her mouth and Alvin looked at Rupert, a concentrated expression on his face. Meanwhile, Joseph was next to his sister, not really understanding what was going on.

"I know he's done wrong," My brother shouts replies in a quiet voice. "But everyone deserves a second chance. There has to be some good within him somewhere,"

"Your right, Alvin," I hear the monster mumble below me. "I'm a good person," And he screams: "It's all of you who are evil!"

Suddenly, a huge amount of strength erupts from the monster as he pushes me off of him and sends me flying in the air. He's on his feet before I hit the ground as he shouts angrily:

"It's all of you who are the evil ones; you all want me dead and for what? Walking a peaceful life, falling in love with the woman I love and taking care of her and my son? I want take this! I want! Your lying about me! Lies, all of it! Lies! LIES!"

BANG!

I feel something small and sharp pierce my skin as I free-fall in the air, the pain spreading across my body like poison in the blood stream. I know what it is. I know what is going to happen to me. And, I'm surprised to discover that I don't mind.

I tried my best.

I tried to protect my brother, everyone, tried to stop the monster that had hurt everyone.

"Simon!" I hear everyone scream out.

I feel my body fall through the air and I feel strong, shaky arms catch before I would had hit the hard floor below me. I feel warm and safe. I slowly open my eyes and look up the blurry image of my brother.

"S-simon," I hear him sob, feel the tears hitting my cheeks. "You'll be OK. You'll be fine."

I feel blood rising up my throat and out through my mouth, blood covering my blue hoodie. I smile up at him. "You're a terrible liar, Alvin Seville. I could always tell when you was lying…"

"That's the one things I've always hated about you, Si," I see him smile, a little. "That and that you were smarter than me,"

"Even smarter than the "Great Alvin Seville"?"

"No, don't say that!" he suddenly screams, shaking my body as he does so. "Don't talk as if this is our last conversation; you're going to make it,"

"I'm not, Alvin," I reply as I hold onto my brother's paw. "I'm smarter than you and I can tell that I'm going to die here in your arms,"

"No…don't…" His voice cracks as he puts his dead on to my chest, crying strongly, his paw tightening on to my own.

"I'm sorry, Alvin…"

"Don't apologize!" He shouts, his head lifting up to look down into my eyes. "We never apologize to each other when we argue, so don't start now as if it's the end!"

I smile. "There's always a start to everything," I say simply as I cough up more blood. "Everyone makes mistakes…even the "Great Alvin Seville,","

"Simon…don't say…"

And I stop him there. I put my left paw up to cover his mouth, making him stop talking altogether.

"Alvin, just know this," I cough again. "I did it for you, for Theodore, for my family, everyone. I'm sorry I didn't succeed in my plan. I….'m…s-sorr-y, ol-der bro-ther. I tried to pro-protect you. I'm so-rry…"

_Goodbye, brother._

_I tried._

_I love you._

* * *

_I had come so far, but what had I gained?  
Did I help my brother or was it all lost in the end?  
I know it was wrong, I knew what I was doing  
I did it for him, even though I was hurting  
It was the only way, I hate to say  
I'll let Alvin take it all  
It's his to lay._

* * *

Simon's paw fell with an almighty "Thud".

Alvin held on to his brother's motionless, dead body in his paws, crying onto his blue hoodie, rocking back and forth, a small smile on Simon's face…

**- TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh snap! **

**Review for EPIC chapter, anyone?**

***Drinks hot chocolate* **

**I freaking loved writing chapter! You all have no idea how long I've been wanting to write this chapter! A chapter where I can finally reveal everything about Simon and Rupert, the truth about what happened all those years ago, the truth about Simon's real motives and the true evil nature of Rupert Muoghan. **

**Did anyone see any of it coming? (Well, going by your reviews; no, you didn't.)**

**This point of this chapter was to reveal Simon's past and his true feelings and motives. Plus, I had to reveal other aspects as well, such as Dave's true death and Joseph's real father. It all had to come together to create this explosive scene between Simon and Rupert, almost like a western showdown. Alvin got included as well. Simon wanting nothing more than to see Rupert dead, ultimately, lead to his death.**

**Simon was protecting Alvin, trying to protect everyone by taking on the burden by getting close to Rupert so he could kill him and achieve the revenge that he wants? Rupert killed Dave and is the father of Joseph? And Simon knew all this for so long and no-one else, all thinking that he was lost and wanted his brother dead.**

**I felt so bad for Simon, always have felt sad for Simon. He's gone through so much and had to do all on he's on, carrying the burden, the truth, the pain and suffering turning into darkness. :(**

**How do you feel about Simon, now that you know the truth about him? Has your opinion on him changed at all?**

**If any of you found the perspective change from Alvin-third-person to Simon-first-person a little jarring, I apologize. The reason for the change was so that the readers got into Simon's head, understand things from his point of view. And seeing how so many people wanted more Simon in his story, this was the way to go.**

**I'm sorry but Simon is dead. Yes, he won't be saved at all. He's dead people. He had to die. :(**

**Please leave a review to show that you are still reading this fanfic. Leave a question as well if you like. Any criticism is welcomed! :)**

**Next update will be out soon! :)**

**Until next time everyone!**

***Drinks more hot chocolate* *Yum! Yum!***

**P.S. I'm learning Japanese! :)**


	43. I'm Only Human

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's an early Christmas present for ya; another long chapter! :)**

**Your response to the last chapter was so quick, so uplifting and encouraging! I received over 30 reviews and it's all because of you guys! Thanks to all of your awesome reviews, all of your kind words, this chapter is here, ready for you all to read. Thank you once again. Keep those reviews coming! :) Arigatoo!**

**Please send in your questions about this story for the upcoming "FAQ" chapter, which will be released at the end of the story.**

**We are near the end of this story. Yes it is sad and all but all great stories must come to an end soon. There is another four more chapters of the story, three or four "Alternative Ending" chapters, a special "Thank You" chapter, the "FAQ" and a special "Behind-The-Scenes" sort of chapter.**

**Let's continue the drama and action as we left Alvin and the others all shocked but the sudden revelation that Simon was good all along. But, unfortunately, was shot by Rupert and died in Alvin's arms.**

**Let's continue! :)**

**Sorry about bad spelling and grammar!**

* * *

"_See my head aches from all this thinkin'  
Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'  
Wonder what you do and where it is you stay  
These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away_

_Who will bring me flowers when it's over  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold  
And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in  
And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins_

_Don't ever say goodbye"  
_-Thriving Ivory

Lyrics from "_Flowers From A Ghost_" by Thriving Ivory.

* * *

**Key:**

****"Speech" - Normal speech

"_Speech_" - Charcter's thoughts.

"_**Speech**_" - Pain Darkness speech.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 43  
I'm Only Human**

The quiet area that, only moments ago, was left with eight shocked and distraught chipmunks, a hundred or so confused guests, and one dead brother, was now filled with police-men, all running in each direction, left, right, back, forward, all following orders from their superior, shouting orders to guests ("Get back! Stay back, please!" one shouted,) to stay back from the entrance, as some curious guests tried to peek through the open entrance, wondering what on earth had happened, an atmosphere of fear and uneasiness amongst them.

Others were replying to one policeman who stood still in the middle of the area, one hand on his hip, the other pointing to different directions, shouting and ordering the other policemen to respond and do as he was ordering, putting up a black and yellow line around the entrance (to keep pedestrians and on-lookers from the area), trying to reform a sense of calm, authority and order back to the situation at-hand. However, this goal had slipped along the way, for it was more restless, fearful and chaotic than the opposite of what it should be. In short, the police weren't helping things at all.

The chaos and unrest that filled the area, the police that shouted orders to each other, the guests that followed said orders rather confused and bewilded, the sounds of sirens and shouts and screams that was heard all over, was left unnoticed by one person. A person who sat, crumbled on the floor, his eyes wide with shock, tears running down his cheeks, his mouth agape, breathing shallow, his muscles not moving at all, for if he did move, it would mean that he would become aware that this was "reality", that what he saw before him was true and he just didn't want to accept that, didn't want to accept that heart-breaking truth that rang in his mind, ignoring everything his brain was screaming at him, arms folded over the motionless dead body of his brother.

A person…

A chipmunk that had just lost his brother…

A chipmunk who had just lost the one person who had given up so much, who had sacrificed so much in order to protect his big brother and everyone else in his life that he loved so much, taking the burden of carrying out a mission that would led him into a life of total hate, crime and darkness.

This person, this chipmunk was Alvin….

…and he had lost his little brother, Simon Seville.

As police ran in every direction all around him, shooting orders here and there, time seemed to slow down for the chipmunk who sat on the floor, holding tightly onto the body of his brother, hoping, wishing, that if by magic, if by a miracle, if by…hope….he would open his eyes and he would be alive and everything would be OK once again, as if Simon hadn't died and he hadn't gone to heaven or hell or wherever he might of gone to on the other side.

All that Alvin could hear was his heart-beating in his ears, the "Dum-Dum" slow and shallow, as if his heart was beating slow. All that he could see was blood. Blood on his brother, covering his face, on his clothes, on his body, on Alvin's paws….

Death…

This was death that Alvin saw before him. This was shock that Alvin heard in his ears. This was pain that Alvin felt in his very soul…

* * *

Pain had grew from nothing, that started from nothing and now was fully developing, finally, coming into existence; it had been biding its time for something like this. This pain had grown into a monster and it was howling and screaming in sadness, heart-break and….revenge, wanting to be let free and let lose among the world that had done so wrong to him, the monster, to Alvin, and to wreak havoc and let everyone else feel, even just a little, even just a piece, of how the pain, how this monster, how Alvin felt right now, breaking free of the cage that was harbouring it in Alvin's heart.

Pain had been growing for so long, had started out as such a small baby even before Alvin first woke up from this coma, and now was fully grown, now an adult, now ready to be let free and let everyone know that no-one, no-one messed, no-one fucked with Alvin Seville.

Pain, the monster growled in Alvin's heart, smashing it's huge, spiky, murky body against the side of Alvin's heart. It wanted to be let out now! It wanted to pierce it's huge fangs into everyone it came in contact with, It wanted to hurt everyone, and everyone and everyone, cause none of that mattered anymore! Nothing mattered anymore! No-one! Not even Brittany and Little Alvie, not even the girl he loves and his son mattered to him! He just wanted to hurt! Pain just wanted to hurt everyone, not caring who it was, not even if it was someone it cared about, animal not making a distinction between ally and enemy.

Pain was the darkness that is lurking in everyone's hearts. Pain is everything that every person fears of. Pain is what everyone will feel, and the animal declared that, its red eyes turning into slits as it looked out of Alvin's eyes and onto the world…

Suffering is all it seeked..

Revenge is what it wanted…

Death is all it saw…

* * *

_Simon,_ Alvin thought, his body numb, still unmoving, thinking, slowly thinking, hardly thinking at all because even this process had been numbed; it was like he was brain-dead. Did you even deserve this?, he asked….anyone in his head, in his head, in his head…but no-one heard him…did they? Who else could he ask?

No-one.

Alvin was all alone in this, like Simon was. They were both alone, had been alone for so long, and just when they reunite with the people they care about, it is all taken away from them, like God was playing a huge joke on them or something.

Simon had done it all.

Had done so f-fucking much a-and..

..it was all for h-him.

For Alvin.

For his brother.

Simon knew what he was getting himself into. He knew what it would cost him, his revenge, how much he would have to give up, how much he could loss; he knew it all. But he didn't care. Because, in the end, he was fighting, risking it all for Alvin.

He would give up his life for…Alvin.

And he did.

He had.

Simon had lost his life. Had lost Theodore, lost Jeanette, lost his son, lost it all. But revenge is all he cared about; revenge is all he desired. To see the man that had tried to kill his brother, Alvin, had killed his father, Dave, it was all worth losing. To him, it was worth losing his family, it was worth losing love, losing everything that made him who he was, to live a life filled with hate and crime and sadness and endless darkness, to live Pain in your heart, to growl and howl and smash against your heart, to want to let out and hurt and hurt and hurt and kill-

Pain smashed against Alvin's heart, as tears casened onto his brother's smiling, bright face. Pain howled loudly as Alvin sobbed, his head falling onto his brother's blooded hoodie. Pain clenched it's claws, digging into Alvin's fragile parts in his heart as Alvin clenched onto his brother even tighter, bringing him closer, never wanting to let him go, never wanting to accept that he was dead and gone and was never coming back, was never going to stand and tell Alvin how much of a "asshole" he was or how stupid he was, never going to hear that dreary-dry-humoured voice of his, never going to see him-

He was dead.

He was gone.

Simon was gone.

And Alvin cried even louder as this realization hit him straight in his heart, his head resting on his brother, his nostrils filled with the smell of Simon's aroma, of blood, of sadness, of death, of darkness of it- fuck! –

Pain howled, smashing, crashing, wanting to let free, the monster couldn't take it any longer! It wanted to let free, it wanted to let out! Now!

A laugh so loud could be heard in the sky…

Police shouted in each direction…

_D-did you deserve-this?_, Alvin thought again, even his thoughts were shaky, breaking apart like his heart. _Did you deserve t-t-to d-die, S-S-Simon?_

"_It was all for you," he said. "I did it all for you."_

He did it all for Alvin, for Theodore, for his family, for everyone.

_Simon…_

* * *

Blood, the smell of blood.; that's what Pain could smell, that's what he could see looking out through Alvin's eye with his own red slit one's. He wanted more; wanted to taste the blood of his enemies between his teeth, feel the taste on his tongue, feel the satisfied texture of flesh, his fangs biting into his enemies.

Pain wanted, needed blood. And he would get it, even if Alvin didn't want it to begin with.

In the end, he will do as Pain says and won't argue; he will be obedient and bow to every need Pain desired, be subordinate and do as ordered.

Pain smiled, fangs showing.

Alvin will do as he is told.

He shall kill…

_No_, a voice filled in Pain's area. The monster looked from side to side and saw that no-one was with it, no-one but himself inhabited the heart it had stayed dominate in for so long. Wondering if someone was in its second house, Pain checked in Alvin's brain and came to discover that no-one else was in Alvin's brain.

With a sharp claw, Pain scratched it's head. This was strange. Did the creature really hear another-?

And then the monster understood.

He smiled once again and even though he felt a little stupid, he felt happier to what he discovered than his mental capacity and function.

_**Well, well, well**_, he growled in a most delightful voice. _**It's you…**_

_I'm n-n-not gonna d-d-do as you s-s-say_, the voice replied, shaking and braking, sad as ever. Pain Darkness smiled yet again; this was all too easy, even for a monster such as himself. He growled in a deviant and gleeful way.

_**Oh but you will, Alvin**_, Pain growled back, showing its power and authority all in one sentence, all in one growl. It was his time to be let go, at last. He wasn't about to let Alvin get away with this so easily.

Pain Darkness never liked where it was kept as a prisoner. The monster always thought, even when it was just a baby, a cub like creature, that it deserved to be let free, like so many of its counterparts. Loving Care was always let out from the people that it stayed within. Love was always shared amongst people, hardly ever caged behind bars and people's hearts. Love was in people's hearts, yes, but a different part and usually had more space than Pain.

It wasn't fair.

If Loving Care could be free, if Loving Care could be shared amongst people, why couldn't Pain? Pain deserved to be let free, not kept caged up behind people's hearts for so long and never let free. It was cruel. It was really, really cruel.

Love was hardly ever locked up behind the cage that was a person's heart. It was always, almost Pain. Needless to say, Pain envied Love with an iron fist. It hated how Love was always free and amongst people and how it was shared so easily. And when Pain saw Love being free, Pain fought back, pushed to let free, to have, to feel some of that freedom, to feel companionship, to not feel alone anymore!

Pain growled, deeply.

Lonely…

Suffering…

Sadness…

Anger…

That was all Pain Darkness knew; that was its existence, exist to make people miserable…Theodore and Eleanor wanted a better life with each other…, alone….Simon had been on his own for so many years… unwanted….Charles Seville always felt unwanted by his estranged father…. Unneeded….Did anyone need Alvin?...unloved…_Did his daddy love him? Did his real daddy love him? Did Alvin love him? Did he? DID HE?_

Yes, Love was free for most of the time…but for these people, for these select few that Pain had been with, it was a joyous time and had been for many years. He had been free in these people's hearts for so long that it couldn't even remember when he first was awoken into existence.

They had freed Pain from the cages of their hearts. Pain was out rampaging the place, their feelings all it's to trample on and to make a mock of. Pain hadn't smiled so deviantly for so long in its existence; these people were strength to it, their pain and suffering fuelling it, giving it strength, making it stronger and stronger. It was a circle that never stopped.

Pain had lived with these people for so long, had consumed their hearts completely. Love was locked up most of the time, which suited it well. Pain sneered and showed off as much as it could. Love stayed beneath their hearts, hardly ever being released. Pain liked these people.

But one individual, one person it liked above all was now dead. Darkness had been with this individual for so long and now that this person, this chipmunk was dead, it felt smaller than it was before when it was with this person. However, there was another. And this new person could even rival the strength of his brother.

Because of Simon's death, Pain Darkness grew tenfold. Everything that Alvin felt strengthened Pain, making it grow and become full once more. Pain was an adult because of Alvin. And now that Alvin was at his most vulnerable, now that Alvin was at his most weakest, Pain was going to strike, hard and proper and take control once and for all…

Pain had bid his time and his time was now…

_**You're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do, Alvin**_, Pain Darkness growled, fangs showing, the smile still on its face. I have your heart now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me…

_No_, Alvin whispered softly. _S-Simon…y-you didn't d-deserve t-t-this…_

_**That's right**_, came a reply in the form of a darkening growl. _**Simon didn't deserve this, Alvin. He was only looking out for you, wasn't he? He was only protecting the people he loves, right?**_

Alvin didn't want to say the answer was "Yes,", but he couldn't deny that the voice right. Simon was only looking out for his family, for his friends, for the people he loved. So…did he really deserve this? Did he deserve to die for protecting his family?

_**You know the answer**_, came two red eyes in his head_. __**You know what the answer is, so stop denying it and accept it…**_

But…he didn't want to, for if he did, it would mean that the voice inside him was correct and if he agreed with the voice, something that scared him to his very core, something that wanted him to run away from, something he wanted to diminish into nothingness, would that mean Alvin was-

Could he be-?

The voice felt familiar to him in a way, but he couldn't put his claw on it. Either way, he wasn't going to agree with something that scared him so much; something wasn't right with the voice. There was something…dark about it.

_**The answer is "Yes"**_**,** Red Eyes replied, in a deep voice as the voice crawled around in Alvin's heart….what? _Simon was only trying to protect you; he only fought to protect the family he loved. He didn't deserve to die and you know he didn't. You know who does deserve to die?_

Alvin didn't answer.

_**The man who caused Simon's death, the man who had caused so much pain and suffering, the man who had ruined everyone's lives, the man who had killed Dave, raped Eleanor and Brittany, abused your son and killed your brother!**_

The voice was screaming, howling, growling….it was strong and Alvin could feel in his head and his heart…what was this? He didn't know but it scared him.

_**That man is Rupert Moughan!**_ Red Eyes screeched, its claws scratching. Alvin could actually feel it in his heart; was it alive in there? _And he deserves to die. You know he does_.

Again, Alvin didn't reply at all. He just looked down and saw the smiling face of his brother, as if he was happy to see Alvin looking down at him, tears always falling. It was like his brother was telling him something…

Simon…Alvin murmured.

_**Yes**_, Red Eyes growled back, its voice quitter than before. _**Simon, your brother who had given up so much to save you and everyone else. And look what happened to him; his dead. Do you think that's right, Alvin?**_

Red Eyes didn't even let Alvin answer…

_**No, it isn't. Simon had given up so much for you and you're not even going to finish off what he started?**_

_I can't listen to you…_

_**Simon sacrificed so much and you're not gonna fight for him?**_

_Please…shut up…_

Alvin felt the voice smile.

_**You're gonna let your brother and father's deaths be left unavenged? Their deaths will be in vain, Alvin! Don't you love them?**_

The growl was so loud that Alvin opened his eyelids, revealing his slitted, red eyes.

Pain Darkness had taken over at last…

* * *

"Sir?" An urgent voice called, sounding as if it was calling a mile away or so. "Sir, can you hear me?" A hand on the shoulder.

Theodore jumped from the sudden contact, returning back to reality once more, away from his inner thoughts and feelings which still felt numb and dark and shocked and asd and…he just couldn't believe what he had witnessed; Simon's dead? It couldn't be…

But it was…

It had happened.

Realizing that someone had spoken to him, Theodore looked to his left, the direction in which a firm hand had landed on his shoulder. His startled eyes landed on a policeman with a brown moustache, looking back at him with concerned eyes which held a sense of superiority.

"What?" Theodore asked in a dry voice, surprised to discover that his mouth was out of water. The man had asked him something, didn't he?

"Sir, are you OK?" The policemen asked, his firm hand still on Theodore's shoulder. "You look rather startled…"

"Oh…" Theodore replied, his voice still dry. "I'm fine. Just…I have a dry throat,"

"I'll get you a glass of water in a second," The policeman replied as he let his hand fall from Theodore's shoulder. "Your name, sir?"

"Seville," Theodore provided.

"I'm Officer Gregory," the policeman supplied his own name in return, showing Theodore the gold badge on his uniform which spelt out his name in gold writing.

"I just want to ask you and your family a few questions if that's OK with you…" Though the man looked as though he wasn't taking a "No," for an answer, for a pen and paper was already out in his hands, ready to take notes. Whatever Theodore said, it didn't matter in the end.

"Oh, sure," Theodore replied, making his eyes seem bright and happy, but failed miserably as the crushing truth hit him like a ton of bricks when he looked over at his brother holding onto Simon's dead body.

He was dead.

Simon was dead. And he did nothing! He felt so angry with himself! Why hadn't he tried to save him? Why didn't he do anything, say something that might have stopped this from ever happening? This was all his fault…

Theodore looked on at Simon's dead body, Pain filling his heart. His eyes soon rested on his distraught brother Alvin, who held on to Simon tightly, Theodore hearing sobs coming from the chipmunk.

"Can you just give me a second?" Theodore asked Officer Gregory, though his eyes never left his brother's sight. "I need to talk to my brother,"

The policeman looked in the direction of Theodore's ray of vision. "Of course," he replied in a gruff voice, looking back to Theodore. "Good luck speaking to him, sir. I've tried speaking to him myself and he just won't reply to anything. It's as if he can't hear me at all…"

"Thank you," Theodore replied, curtly, head nodding, taking heed of what the policeman had told him; Alvin may not answer to a policeman he didn't know, but he would certainly answer his own brother, despite what was going on his head.

Theodore slowly walked towards his brother, avoiding the many policemen that walked in all directions, shouting here and there. As he walked, he noticed that his family too was being questioned by police. Eleanor was sitting on a chair (Which had turned over the right way), their children by her side, Joseph asleep in his mother's lap, a thumb in his mouth, Suzie next to her mother looking down at her own feet, a glass of water sat on the table that separated Eleanor and the policeman, who wrote down notes here and there on his notepad.

Jeanette sobbed uncontroabbly on the floor, her paws in her hands, and though he was mumming "Simon, my Simon…" over and over again, even Theodore could hear her from this distance. The policeman who was down by her side looked lost and had no idea what he should; he tried his best to comfort her, rubbing her back and getting her to calm down.

Her son, Charles Seville, wasn't in the best of states either; he was doing a little better than his mother on the outside, tears falling down his cheeks, patting his mother on the back a little awkwardly, trying to comfort her as best he could with his soft voice: "Shh…Mom…I'm here…don't cry…". But Theodore could tell that on the inside, he was crying into a little ball, heart-broken that his father had died, trying to be brave for his mother, trying to keep her safe. He was only a boy…

As Theodore saw the guests walking in a single order line through the entrance to the tent (He heard a policeman ordering people to "Stay in line! We have to move you out of the area!", the police gaining some control by dispensing most of the guests.), he finally reached his brother.

"Alvin…" Theodore spoke, his voice still dry.

Alvin didn't reply; he just sat there on the floor, holding onto Simon dead body, rocking back and Forth slightly, sobbing, tears still falling.

"Alvin…" Theodore tried again, his worry and concern for his brother's feelings and state of mind increasing. He placed a paw on his shoulder, trying to comfort Alvin as much as possible. Alvin, however, pulled away from Theodore's hand, moving his shoulder blade just to the side so Theodore couldn't touch him.

"Alvin, c-come on," Theodore said softly, his voice showing as much distraught and pain as Alvin was showing. "L-let's get y-you so w-water,"

But Alvin still didn't reply. Theodore didn't know if his brother didn't respond due to his heart-break his heart and mind concentrated on their dead body, or whether he was deliberately ignoring him. Despite the reason, Theodore did not expect this; he thought Alvin would talk to him, or at least acknowledge his presence in some way.

"A-Alvin, l-let's go now," Theodore said, his voice still softy, bending his knees so he was at Alvin's height. "He-he-" He didn't want to say, god he really didn't want to say it, for if he did, it would mean it was all the more real. But he had to say it, he needed Alvin to talk to him, be reassured that Alvin's state of mind was stable. He had to say it… "S-simon's…d-dead,"

"Theodore," A deep growl replied, Theodore not knowing where it came from. "Leave me be," The second time Theodore heard the growl, he was sure he was hearing wrong. It couldn't be….that growl didn't come from his brother, did it? It sounded so…unlike him! "I will not leave my brother,"

"Alvin, leave Simon's body," Theodore didn't like saying it; it sounded mean and cruel to say such a thing. Alvin wanted to mourn over Simon's body, not accepting he was gone. He needed to mourn, he needed this, and even Theodore wanted to mourn, to hold his brother and cry.

But he knew it wasn't the time for that; Theodore had seen Rupert flee the scene, with Little Alvie and Brittany by force, the moment he shot Simon. The police needed statements from all of them if they were to do their job, capture Rupert and bring him to justice. Crying over Simon would just give Rupert the chance to run further, away from the scene, and if that happened, it would be more difficult for the police to find Rupert. "He's dead. You need to talk to the police so you can make a statement and then the police can do their job and track down Rupert,"

"No," There was no doubt about it; that growl defiantly came from Alvin. His voice was no longer broken, no longer heart-broken, as if his voice had completely vanished from any emotion at all, no longer sobbing, not even sniffling. It scared him. "If anyone's going to track down Rupert, it's me,"

Theodore had heard that voice before; he was sure he had heard this emotionless, stone-like, hollow, gravelly voice before. Where he had heard it, he couldn't remember…

"What are you talking about?" Theodore asked, slowly standing to his feet. He had a feeling he knew what Alvin was up to; he just hoped he was wrong…. He couldn't do that…

"Theodore," he said in a low voice, placing Simon body on the floor as gently as he could. Next, he stood to his full height, his back to his brother making his face unreadable. "Don't follow me. I need to do this alone…"

Alvin turned his head just a bit to the side, allowing Theodore to see the right side of his face. When Theodore looked at his brother's face, his heart stopped momentarily; his brother's eyes were hollow, cold, no feeling detected in them what so ever…a glint of red sparkled.

Alvin was deadly serious. So serious that his voice, that heavily grovily voice and the look in his eyes made him look exactly like…

_Simon._

_His voice sounded like Simon._

_His eyes…they were Simon's._

_Alvin…_

"Don't follow me,"

Theodore heard a "click" sound, his ears perked from the sudden sound. He looked down and saw a gun in his brother's paw…

And before Theodore realized it, Alvin was running straight towards the tent entrance, crashing through the yellow tape that had been put up by police, shoving people out of the way, not caring if he hurt them in the process, ignoring their cries of pain as he ran past them.

There was no doubt about it…

Alvin was out for the kill…

Alvin ran as fast as he could, ignored everything that was in his way, pushed and shoved it aside; didn't they know where he was going? Didn't they know he had a mission to accomplish? Even if they didn't, Alvin didn't care if they got hurt; they fucking deserved it…they were in his way!

Alvin ignored everything; he ignored the shouts he heard from his brother, ignored the shouts from a sobbing Brittany, ignored the begs and cries from his son, ignored the police who ordered him to "Stop!", ignored it all, everything! For it all didn't matter now! All that mattered to him was seeing Rupert dead on the ground in a puddle of blood!

…like Simon was.

Alvin wanted to see the blood trickle down Rupert's face, his chest, his whole body, wanted to smell the blood as it filled his nostrils.

All that Alvin cared for was revenge.

And he would get it, no matter what…

Alvin was like an animal, just following instinct and ignoring logic altogether. Theodore knew where he was headed to, knew what he was planning to do; but what could he do? What could Theodore do to stop Alvin? He was far gone now; the animal, the monster inside him, it had taken over at last.

Theodore could tell this would happen sooner or later. He had saw shadows of the darkness that lingered inside Alvin before he was hit by a car and put into a coma. He became isolated from everyone and didn't care how they felt; by this time, the darkness had started to take a hold of his heart. But thanks to his near death incident, Alvin changed, pushing the darkness back from once it came. It had been hard for Alvin to keep that pain at bay; Theodore could tell there was an inner battle within Alvin between the darkness and love.

But now, because of Simon's death, darkness had finally taken over Alvin's heart. He saw nothing but revenge, nothing but anger and pain and hurt. Theodore wished he could help his brother, but what could he do? Once that darkness had taken over, it was really hard to push back. Theodore knew this from first-hand experience…

"Mr. Seville," Came an urgent voice. Theodore turned away from the entrance, the place where his brother had fled, and faced Officer Gregory. "I have dispatched my men to retrieve Alvin and Rupert,"

"Oh," Theodore hoped the police wouldn't go after Alvin, for if they found Alvin had killed Rupert, they would surely lock him up. Theodore didn't want to lose another brother. "Thank you, officer,"

"Here," The officer held out a glass of water that Theodore had requested for, ready for him to take; he did and drank it in one gulp.

"Thanks,"

"Can I talk to you now, Mr. Seville?" The officer asked, taking out a pen and notepad from his pockets. "I really need to take a statement from you,"

Theodore looked over to Alvin's family; he saw a crying Little Alvie in his mother's arms, who was crying just as much as her son, a policeman by their side; his heart-ached for them, knowing exactly what they were feeling.

Hoping that Alvin would be fine, Theodore closed his eyes, sighed a little, and nodded.

"Yes," Theodore replied in a low voice, opening his eyes and taking a glance at Simon's dead bloodied body on the floor. "Let's talk…"

* * *

"Rupert, please, let me go," Brittany pleaded to her husband, resisting against the force and power that Rupert presented as he pulled onto her wrist and dragged her down the street. "I don't want this anymore,"

SLAP!

"Now you listen to me you little bitch," Rupert said in a low threatening voice, his face close to Brittany's, his eyes murderous, his nostrils flaring, his breathe on her face. "You are my wife and no-one else's. You belong to me and you shall obey every command I give you, for if you don't…" Brittany screamed out in pain as she felt Rupert twist her left wrist, pain pulsing through her arm. "…I will use force to do as I tell you,"

"Don't hurt my mommy!" Little Alvie shouted, as he punched and kicked his feet at the man who held him tightly over his left shoulder, keeping the chipmunk boy in place. "Leave her alone!" A small leg kicked Rupert in the face.

The man screamed out but he still held onto the boy.

"You little shit!" And suddenly, with the movement of one arm (the left), Rupert held on to Little Alvie with his left hand, the boy hanging in mid-air, still punching and kicking the air, though trying to reach his target; the man who held him tightly. He pulled the boy forward, but that was a mistake, for a small fist connected with Rupert's chest.

Rupert screamed out in pain again, causing the man to put his left hand over the sauce of the pain on his chest, therefore releasing the boy, who fell to the ground with an almighty "THUD".

Suddenly, Brittany scratched Rupert across his face with her left paw, though he didn't release the grip he had around her wrist; he just used his left hand to cover his face, a little blood dripping from his new, fresh scratches.

"Bitch!" he screamed out and he pushed Brittany aside, causing her to fall to the ground, her head colliding with the ground. "I'll teach you to fight back at me!" And he got out his gun.

"Mommy!" Little Alvie screamed as he ran towards his mother. However, the boy stood perfectly still when Rupert aimed his gun at the boy.

"If you want your mom to live, you will stay right there, got it?"

Little Alvie nodded his head, vigorously.

Rupert walked over Brittany, one hand covering his scratched up face, the other holding his gun, still aimed at Brittany's son. The chipette barely opened her eyes as she looked up, her eyes looking at the monster.

"If you don't want nothing bad to happen to your son, you will do exactly as I tell you, understand, wife?" Rupert asked in a dark voice, his eyes deep and black.

Brittany's eyes widened as she slowly realized what was going on, the hit on her, momentarily causing her to lose consciousness. "Please, don't hurt him…" she pleaded.

"Then do as I say…" Rupert ordered, though it came out more like he was giving her a suggestion.

Looking over at her son and seeing the terrified, tear-staining look on his face, she slowly nodded her head. Forgive me, Alvin…

Rupert smiled. "Good, now, let me help you up, my dear, lovely wife," The monster held out a claw, offering to help support his wife…no, hostage, prey…up from the ground.

Brittany tentavily looked at the claw and then back to her son. She sighed and slowly, placed her paw within the monster's grasp. He took a hold of her and pulled her up straight away, he full body standing.

"There you go, my lovely," Rupert said in a loving tone, as if Brittany had taken a stumble by accident and he was merely helping her and finding the whole ideal funny.

"And now…" And suddenly, he grabbed hold of her with his free hand and pulled her towards him, as if she had no control of her actions, as if she was his precession and no-one else, as if she was his pray and he had finally grabbed her. He put the end of the gun to the side of her head. "…let's go home and pack our suitcases."

The monster had her and there was nothing she could do. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do to get out of this.

_Alvin…please, help…_

"We're going on our honeymoon…"

* * *

_**Run Alvin**_, the gravelly voice growled in his head. _**Keep running and don't look back. Ignore their shouts and cries. Ignore everything around you. Leave it all behind and run towards your revenge…**_

Alvin did as the voice commanded; he ran past all the people, who looked at him in fear and confusion, looking at him as if he were some kind of animal. All he heard was the voice in his head, encouraging him on, ordering him to run and to follow his instincts…his primitive instinct which he had, seeing as he is a chipmunk.

The grovily voice commanded him to run in the direction for Brittany's house, telling him that it was the obvious place that Rupert would run to, that it was the only place he would drag Brittany and his son to.

_**Perhaps he's going to leave the country**_, the voice spoke in an urgent voice, his voice still deep and grovily. _**Maybe he's gone home to pace a few things and then he'll get in his car, put Brittany and Little Alvie in the back seat and drive them to the airport and get on the first flight to god knows where! You don't want that to happen, do you, Alvin?**_

Of course he didn't want that! Alvin wanted the opposite of that; he wanted them, both Brittany and Little Alvie, to stay here with him, forever and ever. He wanted them to be with him, not away and gone from him. If they would separate with him…

Fuck! He just had to stop Rupert! He just had to stop that monster! He couldn't let him take Brittany and Little Alvie away! He was going to stop him, be the hero he is! Yeah! He would stop him and at any cost!

_**Yes, just keep telling yourself that, Alvin. Just keep telling yourself that and run. Run to Brittany's house!**_

Alvin ran as fast as his feet could carry him, running past the dark trees that loomed over head, the moon shining down on him, a dog barked somewhere in the distance, the cold air hitting his furry face…. past the creepy identical houses that were on either side of the street he ran upon.

He knew where he was; he wasn't far now.

_**Only a little further now, Alvin. Your almost there…your revenge is in sight….**_

A part of Alvin knew what he was doing was foolish. He knew that he was being influenced and controlled by something that up until now, he had not detected within himself. And although part of him knew that this voice was right in what he said, that he should go and get his revenge, that he should go save Brittany and his son, another part of him told him otherwise.

Logic told him to stop; to stop what he was doing, to stop him from making a terrible mistake, that foolish and rash actions and decisions could cost him his life, that he should stop for a second and think things through.

This part of him was something he hadn't heard in his head in a while….OK, he had, but this time, it felt….different. He couldn't explain it; this voice was different from the "small voice" that had always advised him on situations, decisions and problems. He just didn't know why it sounded….felt different….

Another part of him, the part that had taken over his body and mind altogether, told him to push forward, to get his revenge, to go for it, to listen to "it"…to listen to that dark, horrible, gravily voice and only it because it really wanted Alvin to succeed in what he was doing, that it knew what it was doing, that the voice was right and that Alvin should listen to it and-

Alvin pushed forward, ran past all the houses, his head down, looking at the pavement all the while, the cold air becoming too much to face, and although his eyes were to the ground, his feet knew exactly where to run. It was as if he was on autopilot. As if some other entity was controlling him…

_**Keep going Alvin. Your almost there…**_

He did what the voice commanded; he pushed forward and ran.

Alvin was sure he felt a rain drop on his face; it was going to rain.

Pain smiled.

* * *

"Wait, Rupert, please," Brittany pleaded with her husband as she was dragged along forcibly, the monster's claw, digging into her skin painfully, around her wrist. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about this?" Rupert asked in a confused voice. "What is there to talk about, Brittany? You and I our going on our honeymoon; it's as simple as that,"

But, Rupert….what about Little Alvie?" Brittany asked in desperate voice, desperate to stop Rupert from walking, from taking her and her son on this….honeymoon. She had a ery feeling that they weren't going on their honeymoon, the feeling that Rupert had other alternative motives in mind, and they were nothing but bad. "We just can't take him with us? That wouldn't be romantic, would it?"

"What makes you think we're taking him with us?" Rupert asked, his voice dark with an idea in mind. "We're leaving him right here…"

"W-what do you mean?" Brittany said, her voice filled with confusion and fear for her only son, her heart beating rapidly behind her rib-cage. "W-where are we going to leave him?"

And suddenly, Rupert stopped walking altogether. Thinking that the location was the reason for his sudden abrupt stop, Brittany looked around her surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a small old bricked bridge which connected the south and north side of the town, the river dividing both sides. The sound of rain splashing and falling into the river surrounded them; it wasn't smooth and gentle, it was harsh and conflicting.

It was the perfect opportunity for Brittany to run, to kick and scratch and do whatever she could to make Rupert let go of her wrist, making her free from his grasp at last, grab her son (who was unconscious draped over Rupert's left shoulder) and run as far away from this man, from this…monster!...as possible.

But she didn't do any of that. On the contrary, she did the exact opposite; she stood still. She looked at Rupert, waiting, wondering, fearing what his answer would be to her question; she had to know what mind-state he was in.

Rupert slowly turned to face her, his face held a mixture of joy and anger. Brittany's heart beat ever faster…

Rain drops fell from the sky…

"In the river," Rupert said in a voice which said it was the most obvious thing in the world, a twisted smile plasted on his face.

Brittany's blood turned ice cold. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me," Rupert whispered, his grip around Brittany, tighter, pulling her a little closer to him, rain drops covering his face. "We're going to dump the boy in the river where he will stay until we return to retrieve him,"

* * *

_Where….where am I? This place….it feels… familiar to me. I know this place; I've been here many times….but I don't remember why…I don't remember how….I know this place….I'm sure I do…_

_**Keep going, keep running towards your revenge….**_

_Who's that? Is someone else here with me? Perhaps I should call out to them; maybe they can tell me more about this place…_

_Hello?_, Alvin's voice echoed loudly. _Where are you?_

_**Ah, Alvin,**_ the voice replied in a deep growl. _**You're here at last, I see…**_

* * *

__She couldn't believe what she was hearing…dump Little Alvie's body in the river? He couldn't be serious! Rupert loved Alvie; he wouldn't say such a thing about their son. He had to be joking!

_But….you would never joke about something as serious as that, would you?_

No,

"Don't worry, baby," Rupert said in a clam voice, seeing the distressed expression on Brittany's face, stroking her cheek and pulling any loose hair out of her face. "He'll be fine until we return," He was talking as if they were leaving Alvie at a friend's place for a week; it didn't sound right.

"R-Rupert, baby," Brittany started in a quiet voice, her paws reaching a bit to stroke Rupert's hair. "Please…listen….we can't leave Alvie in a river. Come on, baby," Her voice turned flirtatious….

Anything to save my son, she though in her head.

"Let's go back to the reception and sort things out. I'm sure we can fix things,"

The monster grabbed hold of Brittany's paws and held them with his claws down between them. "It's too late for that…we can't back now, babe; we have to move forward, we have to go on our honeymoon. We did marry each other, did we not? You do love me, don't you?"

Brittany had nothing to say in return; she just stared at the man who she believed was a gentleman, a man who would never hurt anyone, who was a good man through and through, who did everything in his power to help protect the people around him….to protect and lover her.

But she was wrong.

God, was she wrong.

She stared up at into the begging, pleading eyes of the man she believed to love. He looked so pitiful, so sad, desperate for an answer that he was waiting for, that he wanted to hear from his wife's mouth. And for a split second, Brittany saw it, there in his eyes was that twinkle of hope, hope that the man she had loved over these years, the man she had married was there beneath the surface; he was there.

But as quick as it appeared, as quick as she saw it, it disappeared without a trace. He was gone. The man she had fell in love with was gone and the person that was in front of her was nothing more than a-a…m-monster!

"I-I'm sorry, Rupert," Brittany's head tilted to the ground. "I-I…I…"

"Say it Brittany," Came a dark, clear, familiar voice. Brittany's eyes, which had been closed, opened at once, her head springing up, turning around at the source of the voice.

There, standing but a metre away, was Alvin Seville, the rain falling all around him, Brittany able to see the dark murderous glare spread across his face from the lightning (accompanied by thunder) that, momentarily, lit the man's face, his red eyes filled with nothing but killing intent, a gun gripped tightly down by his side.

Brittany's heart soared as her eyes fell onto the figure of Alvin, happy and relieved that he was here. But Brittany had seen his eyes, had seen his stance, could see the murder written on his face which was expressed further by the gun in his hand.

Was Alvin here to save her?

Or was he here for other reasons?

She didn't know…

"Well, if it isn't Alvin Seville," Rupert announced in an almost joyous voice, his grip on Brittany's hands intensified, not letting her go at all. "Here to save the day, are you? Here to be the so called "hero", huh? Every story must have one, I guess…"

"Let Brittany go," Brittany was surprised to hear a small growl from him; she was sure, no matter how angry Alvin got, he had never growled before. It was so unlike him…

"I don't think I'll be doing that, old friend," And at once, Rupert took hold of Brittany, twirled her around (so she was facing Alvin) and put a strong arm around her neck, enough to let her breathe, but enough to keep her firmly locked in place. "You see, she belongs to me now,"

"She belongs to no-one," Alvin growled, again, his eyes a deep shade of red instead of the gold brown that they were. "Not you, not anyone. Now, let her go…"

Lightning lit up the confrontation down below, showing everyone, everywhere, that it was coming to an end soon enough. Thunder rumbled overhead, angry that the fight had not properly stared. Rain fell heavier from the grey clouds, causing huge puddles to form on the ground below.

A laugh could still be heard in the distance…

"I can't do that, Alvin," Rupert final answer his old friend, a small smile on his face. "You see, I and Brittany are going n our honeymoon so we must be getting along,"

Brittany heard the safety latch of a gun go off; her blood froze once again. "You aren't going anywhere," Alvin ordered, the gun in his right hand pointing at Rupert's head. "We have unfinished business to see to,"

"Ah yes," Rupert said, his head nodding, as if he knew exactly what Alvin was talking about. "We do, don't we? So, you're gonna kill me now, are you?"

"Yes," Alvin answered in a dark whisper, though Rupert and Brittany heard it clearly through the rain and thunder. "I'm going to kill you, Rupert,"

"Where ever happened to the gentle Alvin that wouldn't hurt a fly?" Rupert asked in a mocking voice. "Whatever happened to the peaceful Alvin that ordered Simon not kill me?"

BANG!

Rupert was down on the ground, his face in the wet puddles, Brittany by his side in the same situation. The bullet from Alvin's gun had missed its target; Rupert, in the last second, pushed himself and Brittany out of harm's way.

"Don't you ever say his name," Alvin ordered, his voice still dark, still quiet, still…animal-like. "Don't you ever say my brother's name,"

"And why not?" Rupert asked, slowly standing to his feet, his clothes drenched, the dried blood on his face mixed with the wetness from the rain. "Does little Alvin Seville miss his little brother? Can't he do anything right without his brother by his side?" Rupert scoughed. "You disappoint me Alvin,"

"What the hell do you mean?" Alvin asked, his voice slightly demanding, but still dark and quiet, the gun in his paw still aimed at Rupert.

"You could have become a great partner of mine," Rupert continued, his voice at a hint of sadness. "If you hadn't been interested in Brittany all those years ago, if you had stayed by my side and not steal her away from me, you and I could have done great things together…"

"Shut up," Alvin muttered, his paw starting to shake, the gun feeling slippery in his paw. "You're talking nonsense,"

"No, I mean it," Rupert said as he looked Alvin dead in the yes with his own brown ones. "We could have ruled it all, together. But you just had to get in my way, didn't you? You just had to go out of the way and betray me. You just had to ruin everything for me. You disappoint me, you really do…"

BANG!

And the next thing Alvin knew, he too was down in the ground, his clothes wet from the rain that accumulated into puddles.

BANG!

He moved again, this time to the right, the bullet from Rupert's gun just missing him. He quickly stood up, Simon's gun still in his paws, ready to take another shot at the monster who had killed his brother.

_Revenge, Alvin_, the voice in his head echoed. _Do this for your dead brother, do this for Simon. Kill the monster with your brother's weapon; it's fitting, don't you agree?_

Yes, Alvin replied in his head. I'm doing this for Simon. I'm doing this for him, in return of all the sacrifices he made for me. I'm doing this for Simon and I'm gonna-

BANG!

Alvin felt it at once, felt the small metallic object pierce his chest and entered an organ. His breathing became difficult, his heart rate increased, he began to shake. Her looked down and saw a small whole through his red hoodie. He looked back up, shocked, and into the smiling face of his ex-best friend, Rupert Mogahun, smoke sliding out and up into the air from the end of his gun.

Alvin fell to the ground at once with an almighty "THUD"!.

"AAALLLVVVIINNNNNNN!" A high pitched terrified scream filled the air, as lightning lit up the sky, thunder rumbled overhead and rain fell all over, hitting Alvin's shaking body, which laid on the puddles on the ground, his clothes dirty and wet from the mud and rain on the road.

"DAADDDDYYYY!" Alvin heard his son scream from somewhere, though Alvin didn't know that he had been awake all this time. "DADDY, GET UP!"

"Oh so your awake now, are you Alvie?" Rupert asked in a joyous and surprised voice. "Well then, now that Alvin is taken care off, I'm going to drop you in the river,"

"W-what? No, you c-can't do that! I'll die!" Little Alvie replied in a terrified voice.

"Oh but I can," Rupert replied, bringing Little Alvie closer to his face in front of him. Currently, he had the boy outstretched, clutched in his left hand, the boy dangling in mid-air, the gun in his other hand. "For you see, I'm your real father and I can do what I want with you,"

"Rupert! Please, don't!" Brittany screamed out helplessly from the ground, unable to move seeing as her left shin was broken; she couldn't do anything now.

Rupert ignored her plea altogether.

"You're not my real dad!" Little Alvie protested back, kicking and punching the air, trying to wiggle his way out of Rupert's tight grip, again. "My real dad is Alvin and you killed him! I'll kill you back! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I-"

"I love you too, son." Rupert whispered as he walked to the left side of the bridge, Little Alvie dangling from his outstretched hand, which he slowly placed over the railing, so that the boy was now dangling from a five feet drop over the river which splashed and crashed and streamed along below, the water hitting the sharp rocks now and then.

Little Alvie's eyes bulged out as he realized the predicament he was in. He looked back at Rupert with terrified eyes, trying all he could to get back to safety over the railing, but Rupert wasn't having any of it; his hold on the boy intensified, causing Alvie to squeal in fear and anger.

"W-What are you doing?" Little Alvie half cried out in fear, half shouted in anger. "Put me back over the railing!"

"Rupert!" Brittany screamed, her eyes not believing what she witnessed before her. Rupert was dangling her son over a river? He was serious! He was actually serious, meant what he said he would do! But Rupert couldn't…he couldn't he…the monster! "Put Little Alvie back over the railing! He's in serious danger!"

Rupert's head slowly turned to look down at his wife. "I know, my dear," he replied in a simple voice. "Did you think I didn't mean what I said? You thought I was joking, did you?"

Brittany didn't answer the questions put forward to her. "Just…put him back over the railing…come on Rupey, baby…this isn't funny,"

The monster sighed. "This isn't supposed to be funny, Brittany," And he looked back at the terrified boy. "This is serious,"

"You can't-?"

"And to show how much I love you, I am going to let you go….literally; you're going to fall off this bridge and into the river…"

There was nothing for the boy to do. I mean, what could he do? He was literally helpless now; he couldn't fight back; couldn't punch, kick, swing side to side, nothing…and even if he did any of those things, it would just lead him to his death anyway, his coffin in the form of the river's crashing waves below him.

No, Alvie could not do anything at all. He wished for either of his parents to save him, but it looked even they couldn't do anything now. His mother was on the ground, one of her paws was over her shin, which probably meant she had injured herself and could no longer walk, thus preventing her from saving him.

And his father, Alvie's father….he wished he would save him, that his real dad would rise and run towards his fake "father" and grab hold of his son, he, Little Alvie, and then fight with Rupert and make sure that he was dead, that his father would kill him and then R-R-Rupert….the monster!, could no longer hurt anyone anymore, not he, not his mother, no-one.

But Alvie knew that that scenario was looking unlikely; Alvin was not going to rise and he would not save his son. Alvin was dead and he could save them no more.

Little Alvie's eyes slowly looked towards the fallen form of his father, who laid there on the ground, rain falling on him all the time.

The Fallen Hero…

If Alvin was gone, there was no saving him…no-one was going to save him. And this was all because of the man, the monster that held him over a river. This was all because of the monster, the monster had killed his father, his real father, the father he had always wanted, had always known he had somewhere out there, and had hardly known him.

The monster had killed his father….and he was going to make sure that he would feel the same thing his father felt when he died. That was a promise…

Little Alvie's terrified eyes slowly turned from fear to anger in almost an instant.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Little Alvie shouted in Rupert's face, spit hitting the monster's chin. "That way I can be with my real dad and then we'll both haunt you for the rest of your life! Go and kill me!"

"Alvie, what are you saying?" Brittany shouted out, confused and shocked by what her son was saying; didn't he realize he was going to die….that he would be gone from her? She couldn't let this happen! "Rupert, please!"

"D-Don't!" And it was a voice none of them expected to hear. "R-Rupert, don't kill the boy; leave him out of this,"

"Alvin…?" Brittany whispered, looking over to Alvin's body on the ground; his chest was still moving up and down, but it was hesitant and shallow. Slowly, she the chipmunk rise, gasping out painfully. He stood and turned to face Rupert, one paw on his chest, the other down by his side. He looked so weak…

"Let my son g-g-go," Alvin demanded in a weak shaky voice. "This is between you a-a-a-and m-me,"

"Don't move one inch closer, Alvin," Rupert ordered, the gun in his right hand aimed at Alvin. "Cause if you do, Little Alvie here-" He gestured to the dangling boy with his head. "-will fall to his death,"

"R-Rupert, d-don't do this," Alvin said in a shaky voice, though still dark and distant. "Just…put him over the railing…he has nothing to do with this,"

"But your wrong, Alvin," Rupert replied. "His part of the reason it's all come down to this…"

"What?" Alvin asked, confused.

"Rupert…." Brittany whispered.

"I always wanted a kid, you know," Rupert explained, a smile sorrowful smile on his face, his eyes wide and wild. "I always wanted something….of my own, you know? Something to look after, to take care of, to….love,"

The monster turned around and looked back at his ex-best friend. "My own kid would love me, right? Kid's love their parents and all, right? Well? Answer me!" His hand with the gun shook violently in Alvin's direction.

"Yes," Alvin muttered.

"Yes," Rupert repeated. "They do. And so a kid would love me, right? Yes, it would. It would love me and I would love the kid back, love him or her, unlike my own parents,"

"Rupert, what do you-?" Brittany started, aware that she had never heard about this from Rupert himself. She had no idea and by Alvin's face, nor had he…

"Brittany's kid could love me, he could love me like a…father, couldn't he? Yes he fucking could!" And he shook Little Alvie violently, causing Alvie to yelp out in fear.

"No!"

"Rupey, don't!"

"And so he would love me like a father and Brittany would love me like a husband and everyone would look up to me and everyone would like me! But no, fucking no, that didn't happen, did it? Did it, Alvin?" He turned to face Alvin. Were those….tears down his cheeks? No way! Not the-the…he's a monster!

"You messed everything up because he is your son, not mine! He looks exactly like you and I reminded of it every day and my heart hurts cause my hate for you grew and I had displace that hate somewhere and this boy, this fucking little boy…he was the perfect target! What better way to fuel out my anger towards you than your own son!"

"Rupert!" Alvin screamed out as he ran head first towards Rupert. He would have collided with him, if it wasn't for the bullet that was hurtling towards Alvin. He ducked just before the bullet would have hit him, the bullet, instead, hitting the other side of the bridge. Rupert aimed the gun down at frozen Alvin.

"That wasn't really smart, was it Alvin?" Rupert asked his old friend. "You could have caused your son to drop…"

"Daddy!" Little Alvie cried out. "Rupert's grip on me is loosening!"

Brittany gasped. "No, Rupert, no!"

"Rupert! Stop this!" Alvin screamed from the ground.

"No! This isn't going to stop until I see you dead," Rupert replied in a dark voice. "Not until I see you dead on the ground….which would be soon, no doubt,"

"You're wrong," Alvin muttered, darkly. "You're very wrong…"

"Alvin?"

"Oh I am, am I?" Rupert asked, slowly. "Well, do explain, please…"

And slowly, Alvin raised his head and glared his red eyes at Rupert. "This thing will end when I see you dead. When I see you covered on the ground in nothing but blood, then this will be over, then it will be the end of all this!"

There was silence between everyone, until.

"HAHAHA!" Rupert laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alvin growled, his animal-like voice kicking back in.

"Oh, it's nothing, but…how do you intend to kill me, when you have no weapon to kill me with?"

Alvin stopped; he was right. Simon's gun, it wasn't in his paw anymore! He had dropped it when Rupert had shot him. Shit…now he truly was a dead munk.

"That's what I thought," Rupert said, a smirk on his face. "You can't kill me now Alvin; I've won,"

And maybe he had….maybe he had won after all.

* * *

_**What are you doing?**_, an angry growl echoed in his head. _**Get up you piece of scum, grab his gun and kill him!**_

_I-I-I can't d-do this a-anymore_, Alvin shudded within his very body. _I-I-I think I might be d-dying…_

_**What about Simon's revenge?**_, the voice growled in anger. _**What about all the things you said you were going to do? What about killing Rupert, huh? **_

_I didn't say any of that stuff_, Alvin replied slowly as he looked within the voice's red eyes….what? _You did. You said all that stuff, not me_.

_**Alvin**_, the voice growled loudly. _**Your brother did so much for you and now you're going to dishonour him by-**_

_F-Fuck off_, Alvin whispered weakly in return, breathing becoming an issue now_. Leave m-me a-alone._

_**What did you say to me?**_, the voice growled, Alvin feeling it's sharp teeth bearing, it's sharp claws detaching, it's back arching. _**Who do you think you are?**_

And then, Alvin opened his eyes and screamed at the beast:

_I'M ALVIN SEVILLE, MOTHER-FUCKER!_

The voice went silent.

Alvin heard it, no-more.

* * *

"So, as you can see, I have no other alternative…" Alvin heard Rupert saying, finally returning to reality. He hoped he hadn't missed much. "He has to die. Little Alvie has to die, for if he doesn't love me like the father I've been to him, then there is no use for him…"

"Mommy, daddy!" Little Alvie squealed out. "Help!"

"Alvie!"

Alvin slowly looked up at the dark shadow that loomed over him, the monster that stood tall. He grabbed a hold of Rupert's foot.

"Please," Alvin whispered, finally feeling wetness around his eyes; he knew for a fact that this wetness was not the cause of rain. "D-don't kill me-" And Alvin coughed and coughed until blood spilled out of his mouth.

Rupert laughed as Brittany screamed, Little Alvie unable to do nothing but watch in horror as his father lost blood before him.

Another laugh was heard in the sky…

Alvin turned over as more blood erupted from his mouth and splashed into the puddles beneath him; his lungs hurt so much…he could feel that death was upon him.

"The great Alvin Seville!" Rupert laughed, joyously. "Oh this is just too much!"

"Please," Alvin coughed. "Please, let my son go. I beg of you, please…"

A small smile crossed Rupert's face as the monster turned to face the weak looking Alvin. "Let him go, you say?"

Rain pelted down from the heavens and hit the ground hard, creating splashing noises as both the wet ground and rain drops collided, thunder booming overhead. In the distance, the sound of police sirens could be heard, the sound of joyous laughter in the air…

"Fine," Rupert finally answered. "I'll let him go. Yeah, I'll let him go," And then he turned to the terrified boy, smiled and whispered so that only he could hear: "Go to hell, Alvin's son,"

Rupert let him go. Little Alvie screamed an almighty "AHHHHHHH!" as he felt to his watery grave beneath, falling at an incredible rate.

"NNNOOOOO!" The boy's mother screamed as tears fell down her cheeks, her feet unable to move.

"A-A-ALV-V-VIE!" The boy's father coughed out loudly, his breathing becoming more and more shallow by the minute. Alvin's heart-rate froze with fear; his son was gone.

SPLASH!

They didn't hear the sound of small bones cracking against sharp rocks.

"Help me!" They heard a watery child's scream. "Mommy, daddy!"

"Swim, s-s-son!" Alvin croaked out, unable to see what was happening with his son down in the river. Alvin felt a sharp pain across his stomach.

"Stay out of this!" Rupert screamed as he kicked Alvin in the chest. "You're gonna sit there and hear your son drown to his death, and there's nothing you can do to save him,"

"My son! My little boy!" Brittany sobbed out, her paws covering her face, her heart-breaking.

"H-Help m-me!" Alvie screamed out again. "Some-one, a-anyone!"

"Alvie…swim!" Brittany screamed, ordered, demanded with all her love and heart.

"We're leaving, Brittany," Rupert ordered his eyes still on Alvin. "We're going on our honeymoon…"

"Y-y-you m-monster!" Alvin croaked out; he didn't care if it hurt his lungs, he didn't care at all. "Y-you'll p-pay for t-t-this!"

"No Alvin," Rupert said in a dark voice, his gun pointed at the chipmunk's back. "No, you're the one that's going to pay for all the pain you've caused me. You see, this is actually _my revenge, _not yours. Seeing you in the mud all wet, bloody, begging me to stop; you fulfilled my long time wish Alvin, you really did and I thank you for that,"

Alvie's screams could no longer be heard, neither were the police sirens that Alvin heard moments ago in the distance.

"I've got what I want now," The monster continued overhead. "I have my beautiful wife, I have the girl I always wanted, that I've always loved, I've gotten rid of that no good kid of yours, the pain and suffering on your face like pleasure to me and I will soon have kid of my own. I own most of this town, I have power, strength. I have it all. But above all I have what I had set out to do all those years ago….my revenge. It's finally here at last; after all these years, it's here and I couldn't have planned this any better…"

"W-what?" Alvin croaked out, not sure if he heard r-right…his breathing was getting shallow.

"Yeah, this was planned as well," Rupert revealed, a smile on his face. "Why do you think I kidnapped Brittany and your son? Yes, I wanted to get away from you with them with me and to never see you again, but there was another reason; my revenge. You thought you had me all figured out didn't you, back in the tent, back where Simon tried to kill me. I thought ahead of everyone. I knew that if I killed your brother, you would want to get revenge over his death and so you would follow me. You did and now you are here where I was going to kill your son, even if you wasn't present and kill you as well. What better place to kill you than away from so many people? No witnesses, you see,"

He did it again; Rupert had done it again. He had out thought everyone, including his brother Simon, the smartest person Alvin had ever known. This was all part of another little plan of his. And Alvin had fallen right into it….fuck it all.

"And so here we are," Rupert continued, gesturing to the location. "Over a bridge, me with a gun pointing at you and you on the ground begging; just as I wanted it,"

"Y-you b-b-bastard," Alvin muttered, his eyes looking up at Rupert's with murder written in them. "I'll….I'll kill you!"

"No, dear friend," Rupert said in a quiet voice, his eyes glaring, his gun pointing at Alvin's back, that small smile still plastered on his face. "I kill you!"

The monster pulled back the safety latch….

Alvin closed his eyes….

_Fuck you, Rupert. _

_Fuck you, monster!_

_Fuck you….old friend…._

BANG!

Alvin didn't feel the small metallic object puncture his body….he was sure he heard the gun off, he was sure of it…but why didn't he feel anything? He opened his eyes and looked up at the monster in front of him. What he saw next, shocked him of all belief;

Rupert was standing in front of him, his eyes were wide, bulged out with fear, his body was shaky, his stance was wobbly and on his chest was blood; his whole front part was covered in blood.

Rupert slowly put a hand to his blood covered tuxedo shirt, touching a small whole through the fabric. He put his hand up to his face and inspected the red substance, shock written all over his face. "W-w-why?" he asked, his agape mouth moving slowly.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The man fell to the ground with an almighty "THUD!", blood trickling out of his back and front. He was dead.

Alvin's heart was beating rapidly, his mind was filled with many questions. He had no idea what had just happened. Rupert's dead, but how?

And the answer to that question was sitting on the ground behind the fallen man with a broken shin and a gun in one paw. Brittany Seville sat on the ground with tears filled eyes, the gun loosely in her paw. She had killed him.

"Because you're a bastard," Brittany whispered, answering Rupert's last question. "Because you're a monster,"

"B-Brittany?" Alvin asked out in a shallow voice. "Y-you-?"

"Yes," she answered in a simple voice. "I killed him. I killed my husband,"

"I can't b-beli- oww!" A strong pain filled Alvin's body.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried out, dragging her body over to Alvin's side using her paws against the road, her broken shin dragged along in the back. She put an arm under Alvin's back and lifted him up so that his eyes were looking into her own. "Alvin, y-you'll be OK. Oh, Alvin…"

"B-Brittany, I-I'm sorry," Alvin coughed, more blood spilling onto his hoodie. "I failed y-y-you. I-I-I've caused this,"

"Don't say that, Alvin!" Brittany cried as she pulled Alvin close to her body. "You didn't cause this to happen! It was Rupert, not you! Your stronger that this…" Tears fell from her eyes and landed on Alvin's face. "You're Alvin Seville…"

Alvin smiled, weakly. "I'm not strong enough for this. I wasn't s-s-strong enough to protect you, I wasn't strong enough to save our son, I wasn't strong e-e-enough to save m-my brother. I f-failed you all. I'm s-sorry…"

"N-no, Alvin," Brittany sobbed, as she held on to the dying chipmunk. "I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have married Rupert, should never have let him enter my life, and look at what has happened! This is my fault; I'm the one that is sorry,"

"Br-Brittany," Alvin whispered, a weak shaky paw reaching up to stroke the girl of his dream's cheek. "Tell my brother…tell everyone what has happened here,"

"I will," Brittany promised taking hold of Alvin's paw dearingly.

"Tell him not to avenge my d-d-death; tell him I-I don't want to s-s-see him dead and w-w-waste his life away,"

"I will," Brittany repeated.

"And lastly…tell them I-I'm sorry….tell them I t-tried…tell them….e-everyone makes m-mistakes a-a-and we must always move f-f-forward,"

"Alvin…"

"Brit…"

Death was here and it was going to claim Alvin's life.

Alvin smiled, weakly. "I hate you, b-bitch,"

Brittany smiled sadly in return. "I hate y-y-you too, a-a-asshole," she sobbed.

Alvin's paw fell to the ground, a small smile plasted on his face, his chest moving up and down, no-more. Rain fell everywhere, thunder boomed overhead and lightning lit up the town. A laugh could be heard loud and strong, the sound of police sirens filling the area quickly.…

"Where's Alvin?" A familiar voice asked. "I came here as quick-"

But for Theodore, it was too late…

Alvin Seville was dead.

**- THE END–**

**I'm joking people! :)**

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**PLEASE READ BELOW – IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there you have people, another chapter done and posted.**

**This is by far the longest, most dramatic chapter of the story! (Well of course; it is the climactic chapter!). You're all probably in shock, right? Didn't expect any of that? Did you all expect a happy ending where Alvin kills Rupert, marries Brittany and live with their son? Well that didn't happen!**

**It all came together really. I especially liked writing about Pain Darkness, another new character in the story and it finally introduces the idea that darkness and pain can inflict us all and can control our minds and make us do stupid choices and decisions in life. Yep, really liked writing about Alvin's inner-most demons, which he had in him for a long time. A little more characterization for Rupert, about how he thinks Alvin is the evil one and has ruined his life and how his parents never loved him and such, which lead him to become desperate for love.**

**I had it planned out that Rupert would be the one to kill Little Alvie, though it turned out differently in the end (Yes, Little Alvie is dead people!). :( Brittany killing Rupert was also planned out; I think it was right, for Brittany killing Rupert is representation of Brittany finally becoming free of him and it was because of herself. Other than that, most of the chapter I made up and changed as I went along (A lot of re-writes to get pace, dialogue, action and symbolism all in the right pace)**

**And yes, Alvin is dead as well! :(**

**Well it is a "Tragedy" fanfic after all! **

**Now you're probably like "What the hell? What kind of an ending is that?" Well, my dear readers, I'll have you know that this chapter is "NOT" the end of the story; there are still a few more chapters to go so don't stop reading now!**

**I know a lot of you thought it wasn't going to come down to this but trust me, I know what I'm doing; just have faith in me and I will lead you all down a route which would hopefully satisfy most of you. Let's just say there are still a few surprises in store!**

**If I was you, I would continue to read until the end!**

**I'm sorry if this story has made you sad, especially around the festive period. **

**As a Christmas present to me, why don't you leave a review and tell me what you thought and how you think this story is going to end? Would love to hear from you! Most appreciated as always! :)**

**Well, there's only one thing to say:**

"**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MEERY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**I'll see you all very soon!**

**Until next time my awesome readers and reviewers. :**


	44. The Fight Inside Is Breaking Me Again

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**NOTE: Swear words, cussing, profanity…it will not be put down at all. This is a "T" Teen story so there will be swear words. This story is trying to paint a picture of how swears are used in real life to show human emotion and feelings. If you don't like swear words, I'm sorry but I'm not bringing it down. Just stop reading the story if you are not comfortable.**

**Please leaving reviews of your concerns; swearing will stay as it is. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed so far! Again, I received over 30 reviews since my last update. I appreciate all of the support and encouragement you guys show for this story. It means a lot to me. Keep it up everyone! :)**

**I would also like to thank those who constantly send me PM's to encourage me to get up and actually write something. Please keep them coming in to help me write faster. :)**

**I know it's been a long time since the last update and all but things cropped up in my life which desperately required my attention amongst everything else (Namely Uni work. Ugh.). Therefore, I apologize I've had to keep you all waiting for this chapter.**

**Forgive me? *Gives biggest, cutest puppy dog look ever***

**I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas, no matter how you spent it, and hope you all celebrated the New Year (2012! It's the end of the world! lol) in style. :)**

**Before we get to the chapter, there is something that I noticed while reading most of the reviews for the last chapter (Not the fact that I made a lot of you cry…); a lot of you assumed that this story would have a happy ending. Sorry, but when did I say that this story would have a happy ending? I never said that, not even once. Please don't assume anything; it could end happy or sad. Please keep an open mind. I would also like to say sorry that I killed off a few characters in the previous chapter; but again, don't assume anything! Read this chapter and you will see things in a different light. Thank you.**

* * *

**RECAP:  
I last left you all off the edge of your seat from the last climactic ending; Alvin ran after Rupert in order to save Brittany, his son, Little Alvie, and to get his revenge from Rupert who killed his brother, Simon (Who was only trying to protect Alvin in all those years he was working with Rupert), Pain Darkness, the darkness within Alvin's heart urging him on. In the end, Rupert ended off throwing Little Alvie into a river, where the little boy drowned and died, which then lead Rupert into shooting Alvin, Brittany shooting Rupert in return and killing him, and Alvin, ultimately, dying in Brittany's arms.**

* * *

**But was to happen next? Where does this story go to now?**

**Well I know…**

**Here it is; the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer from "Chapter 1" still aplies.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Enemy, familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Knowing truth, whispering lies  
And it hurts again_

_What I fear and what I try_  
_The words I say and what I hide_  
_All the pain, I want it to end_  
_But I want it again"_  
- RED.

Lyrics taken from "_Fight Inside_" by RED.

**NOTE: Thanks to "Amon23" for the song suggestion. :)**

* * *

**Key:**

"Speech**" - Normal speech**

"_Speech_**" - Character's thoughts.**

"_**Speech**_**" - Pain Darkness speech.**

"**Speech" – Memories.**

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 44  
The Fight Inside Is Breaking Me Again**

In a familiar looking corridor, in a very familiar building, so familiar that anyone who had entered the building would automatically remember it, for the smell of sick and sweat was so prominent, no-one would forget a building with such strong smells anytime soon. And in this familiar looking building, in this familiar looking corridor, there stood many dirty green familiar looking lockers, all lined up against either side, in between a door to a room and here, some graffiti decorated on these lockers, the green paint peeling off.

The familiar sounds of teenagers screaming, yelling, shouting could be heard, all sound echoing off the familiar looking corridor walls and lockers. They were sounds that everyone in part of their life had always heard; the sounds of youth, the sounds of being whirly and free, the sounds of change, of growing, of becoming an adult. Some of these sounds were happy, some were not. In fact, some were down-right heart-breaking, upsetting, distraught, like nothing would work out well, as if it was all downhill from this point onwards.

All was so familiar…

And in this familiar looking building, in this familiar looking corridor where familiar sounds echoed throughout, a familiar looking person laid on their back, their clothes neat clean and press, their eyes tightly closed, and air of peacefulness and death lingered around. The person looked as though they didn't belong where they were, as though they had fallen from the sky and landed in the place where they currently were, out of place and out of time.

This person, despite their outside clean and clear appearance, despite their "peaceful" face, despite anything that anyone would tell you otherwise, had gone through a lot. And I mean a lot; as in taking a trip to hell and returning in one piece "a lot". They had gone and starred into the abyss, smiled at it, and fallen head first straight into it. They had tried so hard to save many, tried so hard to save the ones they love, but ended up failing them in the end. To say that this person had been through "a lot", would be an understatement.

This person had died.

This person was Alvin Seville.

He slowly opened his eyes, a tear leaking down his left cheek as he did so.

He was alive…

_I must be dead….this must be hell….actually, hell wouldn't even come close to what I've been through; hell would be tame compared to what has happened to me. Hmm…I guess I can't complain really; I deserve to be down here. I mean, what have I actually achieved? What have I actually done which would justify an entry to heaven? Nothing, that's what. I've done absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. It was all for nothing…_

_I let everyone down; Brittany, my son, my brothers, Simon and Theodore, the town…everyone. I broke all my promises, I broke every single last one of them; I was supposed to save Brittany, I was supposed to save my son….damn it, I supposed to fix everything! And I fucking didn't! I fucking failed; I fucking messed up, like I always do. Messed up everyone's life's like I always have. I-I-I…._

Silence.

Sadness….

Distraught….

Distressed…

Herat-breakening…

_I-I….I'm…sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I didn't keep my promises. I'm so sorry I let this all happen. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry I didn't make a difference, sorry I didn't stop the suffering in any way shape or form._

_I-I-I'm…sorry I was ever born…_

_I'm so fucking sorry I was ever in your life's…._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_You don't have to forgive me…_

_Cause like I said, I don't deserve it; I don't deserve one shred of forgiveness from anyone, no sympathy, nothing. I don't deserve anything….I don't deserve anyone_.

_I couldn't save my brother, Simon, who risked so fucking much for me, his own family, his own wife, his own son, Charles. He risked it all….for me. He did it all for me. And I couldn't stop him from dying….fuck, I caused his death; if I had only let Simon shot that….that….monster, he would still be alive and his plan would have been a success. But no! I just had to open my fucking mouth and tell him not to! It gave Rupert the chance he needed to kill Simon! Like I said, I mess everything up for everyone and that is only one prime example._

_And my son, Little Alvie, I couldn't stop his death. If I had gone through this in a more calm state of mind, maybe I wouldn't have been shot; I could have fought more tactfully, allowing myself to doge Rupert's attacks. And if I hadn't have gone after Rupert with nothing bur hate, with nothing but revenge in my mouth going over and over in my head…revenge, revenge, revenge….I would have beat Rupert, I wouldn't have been shot….and I could have saved my son. Fuck…his helpless voice…_

**Mommy, daddy! Save me!**

_His helpless frightened voice, screaming over and over in my head…._

**Mommy, daddy!**

_Stop it…_

Laughter, someone was laughing at him….

…**daddy!**

_Please, stop it…_

The laughter grew in volume, joyous and full of nothing but glee.

**Please…save me, Alvin…**

_Brittany…I'm sorry- I tried. I-!_

**We all make mistake in our life's, but we must move forward and grow beyond those mistakes…**

_Stop it, stop it!_

**Why don't you love me!**

_No…_

**I did it all for you, Alvin!**

_All in my head, all in my head, all in my head….all-_

**ALLLLLVVVIIIINNNNNN!**

_ALL IN MY HEAD! ALL IN MY HEAD!_

**DAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!**

_ALL IN MY HEAD! AL IN MY HEAD! ALL IN MY HEAD!_

**YOU'VE LOST!**

_IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD!_

And then, there was nothing but silence.

All went quiet…

_**So, you finally realized it, didn't you, Alvin?**_, A dark growl asked, it's voice deep and heavy, it's hateful intent echoing off the corridor walls and lockers.

A familiar voice…he had that voice before, but it wasn't in the same place he had heard it previously. If anything, it sounded a lot louder, much more clearer..as if…

Alvin opened his eyes. The first thing the supposedly dead chipmunk saw, was a ceiling, just a plain white ceiling; stage…he thought Hell was supposed to look more….fiery….move cave-like, red blood covering the place; that's what Hell was supposed to be like, right? Well that's what Alvin though anyone. But on first appearances, Hell looked nothing like he was expecting. Perhaps this wasn't Hell after all. But if he wasn't in Hell, then where-?

Alvin felt the cold, hard surface which he laid upon. Weird; dead people don't usually feel anything, do they? Alvin wouldn't know for he had never died before. But if he could feel anything, if he could feel bones in his body (and, from what he could tell, all in good condition), if he could feel his lungs breathing in and out, up and down on his chest, if he could feel his heart pumping blood through his veins which circulated blood throughout his body, then that….couldn't that mean that, possibly, maybe he was….alive?

_**To answer your pathetic question, no; you are not dead**_, A dark growl echoed in response to Alvin's inner question.

_But how did it-?_

The growl scoughed up a small laugh which echoed loud and clear, the dark voice speaking in a clear, crisp voice: _**Please, Alvin. I've been reading your mind ever since you were born**_.

Alvin knew he should have been creped out about this; not only about a heavy, dark, sinister voice speaking to him, but also to the fact that this…..voice had been reading his thoughts since he was born. But, surprisingly, Alvin felt the complete opposite; he felt calm and at ease. It was like….he knew the voice…it was so familiar…he had heard it before…but where? When?

_**Throughout your entire life**_, the voice growled in reply to Alvin's question, which was directed at the voice, but Alvin was pleased he received an answer anyway.

And although he felt at ease with the voice, he also feared it, as if he knew it wasn't talking to him for his best interest….Alvin could feel the waves of hate, sadness, of evil, radiating off the voice, which spoke with evil and hateful intent.

But that was absurd! Alvin was speaking of the voice as if it was…real, as if it had a body, as if it was….real!

_**How do you know I'm not real, Alvin?**_ The growl asked him. _**How do you know I'm the most real thing that there ever was? How do you know?**_

Alvin didn't reply, not because he was afraid of the voice, not because he feared the voice, not because he was afraid that (Although there was hate and evil behind its presence and voice), he could sense a strong feeling of comforting from the…voice, but because Alvin didn't know how to reply to such a question. The truth was, he didn't know; he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I mean, was he really dead? Was he in limbo? And if he was, would that mean he was a ghost?

_**No you're not a ghost**_, The voice replied in a growl which sounded as though it was getting tired. _**Will you just look at me, Alvin?**_ It shouted in a growl.

And Alvin realized that his senses were correct after all. What he had been feeling all this time, what had been hearing…it wasn't what he was hearing in his head….it was real. He could feel the voice…feel it's body, hears it's clear, growling voice. It was here and it was real.

Alvin did as was asked of him; he looked down his body and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing in front of him, with huge black, dirty, grimy, spiky furry body, was a..a…a…Alvin didn't know what to call it. Whatever the creature was, it's appearance was hideous, frightening to say the least. It's sharp daggered claws were clenched against the floor, its back was hunched, making it appear to be bigger than it actually was, it's tail, like the rest of its body (black and spiked), swished back and forth erratically, it's red eyes starred into your very soul, ensnared your mind and heart, made you think of…hateful things, depressing thoughts, things you thought you would never think, but in the end, you do.

Alvin stared at the creature not believing what his eyes were perceiving, his mouth agape slightly. "Who- who are you?" he asked, using his voice, which was somewhat dry, to speak.

The creature before him smirked slightly. "You know the answer to that," The creature replied in a growl, using its mouth to communicate, which Alvin was a little startled by.

"What?" Alvin asked, looking up at the creature not quite understanding what it meant. "I don't know you…"

"You do, Alvin," The creature said, its red eyes glaring into Alvin's. "You know exactly who I am…"

Alvin had no idea what the creature was talking about; he had never met such a huge, hideoius…thing….in his life. "I'm sorry, but I don't know-"

"The voices Alvin," The dark creature said, its voice low. "The voices you've been hearing inside your head. You know what I speak of, do you?"

Yes. The answer was yes; Alvin knew exactly what the creature was referring to. But this answer lead to an even more important one; how did this creature know about the voices in the first place?

"You do….good," The creature smirked. "Well, this will make things a lot easier for you to understand then. You have many voices in your head; some are good, some are…well…some are _me_,"

And then…

It hit him.

That voice…he had heard it before….heard it when he was over Simon's dead body, heard it laugh when he had come in contact with Simon, heard it whisper nasty suggestions when Rupert had him tied up to a chair, heard it ring in his head when he had pushed Brittany over….felt it ever since he had caused so much wrong to the people he loved most.

_Of course…_

"You're that voice," Alvin stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The nasty, horrible voice I've heard,"

The creature nodded it's head firmly, it's sharp teeth bared in its knowing smirk. "Correct you are, Alvin,"

"But what of the other voices?" Alvin asked, now more confused than ever, slowly standing to his full height, just about done having the creature stare down at him on the floor, appearing over him and looking more frightening and intimidating. "What about the small voice I've been hearing in the back of my head?"

"What about it?" The creature snapped in its gravelly voice. "It's in your head; it tells you things, things that I would never tell you. That voice, that small voice is nothing but trouble,"

"Why do you think that?" Alvin asked, sensing the creature's strong dislike towards the "small voice".

"I don't "_think_" it," The dark spiked…animal?...snarled back in response, it's hate clearly shown. "I know. All it does is nothing but mess me things up for me, ruins my efforts, destroys my plans!"

"Plans?"

If Alvin wasn't mistaken, he was sure that the creature was smiling, nastily, but indeed, smiling. "It's quite simple really," The creature said in a conniving voice. "I tried to take over your body, tried so hard to ensnare your mind, to cloud it in hate, revenge and evil intent. And once you were so empowered with these strong feelings, that was when I took over…"

Alvin had the strongest feeling he knew who this creature really was, but he didn't want to say it out loud, afraid that the creature would confirm his suspicions.

"Who are you, really?" Alvin asked, again, hoping the creature did not say the answer he was currently thinking, his heart thumping between his rib-cage (Yes, his heart was beating).

The creature's eyes shrunk into two thin slits, red eyes looking more sinister than they previously appeared to be.

"You ask who am I?" The creature growled. "Oh Alvin, I am disappointed in you…" A small laugh. Suddenly, the creature slowly turned its huge body, which now that Alvin had a better look at it, it's body which just about fitted in the corridor, it's back almost touching the ceiling, and slowly walked away down the corridor.

"Wait," Alvin ordered in a started voice. "Where are you going? I still have questions to ask you!"

"If you don't know who I am, then there is no point in talking to you, is there?" The creature replied, darkly. "I already won and you know I have; you admitted that much to yourself…"

"W-what are you-?"

"Your family, your friends, the town, everyone!" The creature growled loudly, its head slightly turned to look behind at Alvin with a smirk, its body now stationed and still. "You lost them all, remember? You failed them and because of that, I have won,"

Alvin's head slowly lowered, his shadowed eyes now looking down at the floor, his mouth in a small frown, shadows playing around his face, making it hard for others to read. There was no denying that the creature was right; he gave up, had failed all that was dear to him. He lost…and the feeling he felt, the feeling of upmost sadness, the unbearable feeling of his heart (Which he was convinced was still beating in his body) breaking in two, the pain literally coursing through his veins was too strong for him to handle.

"That's it," The creature growled, its eyes now closed. "Let me feel your sadness, let me feed off your pain and in return Alvin, I will become stronger, bigger. Let me feel that hate, let me feed you with hateful thoughts…yes, give in Alvin…I have already won,"

It was easy to give in. It was easy to let your mind be clouded with hateful, painful, evil thoughts…so why not fall into it? What else had Alvin to fight for? What else did he have that was worth fighting for? He was dead, wasn't he? Yes he was, yes he is! And if his dead, what else was there to live for? Nothing, that's what! Because he was dead! And there was a shred, not a thing he would-

**Brittany held in a tight embrace with Alvin, her face filled with sadness and pain…**

**Little Alvie, his son's tearstained face looking right at him, his eyes filled with nothing but despair…**

**Simon's bloodied face, his paw reaching up to Alvin's face and touching it, his voice shallow and weak, a small smile on his thin lips…**

Rays of sunshine shone through the windowed doors which lined the corridor, brightening the space entirely and instead of the sad and dull atmosphere that had lingered in the air previously, was now replaced of one of hope and triumphant.

And slowly, Alvin raised his head, his eyes, which were previously shut and covered by impending shadows, were now blazing with fire of determination, his lips pressed together, his face focused, the sun's ray's shining across his face, fighting away the dark shadow that had lingered over him which had made him anything but handsome.

"No," He said in a clear, thorough voice, his eyes staring straight into the dark creature's, which had been closed, but were now looking straight at Alvin with nothing but anger. "You haven't won,"

"What did you say?" The creature asked, its voice slightly taken aback by Alvin's words.

"If I fall into despair," Alvin said in a strong voice, his own brown eyes never leaving those cold, dark, red ones, that stared down at him, forebodingly. "If I fall into pain, into hate, into that darkness that had engulfed my brother and lead him down a path of revenge, that revenge which caused his own death, even in my own death (Whether I'm dead or not), I would lose,"

"And you-" But Alvin didn't allow the creature to utter another word; he wasn't going to listen to it anymore!

"I don't know if 'm dead," Alvin continued as he turned, his back now facing the creature, his voice a little shallow and deep, a serious tone echoing. "But whether I am or not, it doesn't matter at the moment. If I fall into darkness, if I fall into that pain that is right the edge of my heart, that can take over of my heart, cloud my brain, confuse my thinking process, like it did to my brother, like it did to my nephew, Charles, like it did to Rupert…"

And Alvin turned once more, his eyes brighter; fire burning rapidly within them, determination more strong and fierce than ever before, locked onto the creature's and said, his voice just as strong and fierce as his eyes, loud and clear for the creature to hear:

"I would lose! And I'm not gonna let you win!" His voiced echoed loudly off the lockers on the either side of the corridor, the metal vibrating his voice, allowing it to become louder. The sun rays were bright on Alvin's face, not a shadow to see. "You hear me Pain? I'm not letting you win!"

For a moment, it looked as if the creature was going to attack, it's back became erect, it's claws were extracted, it's dark, red, fierce eyes locked onto Alvin, the smell of danger lingered around its huge body. But after a few seconds, everything changed; it's hunched back lowered, claws retracted, it's eyes closed. The creature sighed deeply as it slowly seated it's backside on the cold hard floor.

"So," The creature started in a growling voice, and though there was still evil-intent and hate, Alvin was sure there was a hint of tiredness and calm; maybe he wasn't hearing right? "You finally figured it out, huh Alvin?"

"Yeah," Alvin answered strongly, his paws clenched in two tight fists. "I think I have,"

The creature scoffed a laugh in its throat, its head slightly turned to the right, it's eyes no longer focused on Alvin. "Funny. When people realize who, or better, _what_ I am, they usually cower in fear; you seem to welcome me like an old friend…"

_"You do understand…you're like me, so understand about that darkness. You know all about that darkness, don't you?_ _"It's like a friend to you, isn't it? The only friend you have, the only friend that understands you, yes? And even though it is your friend, it is also your enemy and you want to get rid of it, but, no matter how hard you try, the outcome is the same; failure. And so you give up getting rid of it and learn to live it, like a friend."_

"Ah yes," Pain growled in delight, it's attention fully back on Alvin, a grin plastered on its dark, spiked face, it's sharp teeth showing. "That's what your brother Simon said to Charles, is it not?"

"How did you-?"

"Simon," Pain whispered Simon's name and licked its lips, hungrily. "He was prone to me very easily, actually. It was easy to take over his body and heart, to fill him with hate and pain. He tried to ignore me, but, like a lot of them, her gave in, in the end."

Pain lowered its front legs and laid them down crossed, so that one leg crossed another in a comfortable manner, in front of his huge body which was now sitting comfortably on the floor, despite it being hard and cold.

"As time went on," Pain continued, it's voice nothing but hateful, though the hint of tiredness was still lingering somewhere behind all that hate, still. "Simon learned to live with me; soon, we were best buddies," Though how Pain said "_Best Buddies_" did not convey happy friendly feelings you feel toward another. "I had control and for so long; how long? Well…since you fucked up everything Alvin till….well, to when he died, though I must admit, he came to resent and resist my dominance about a year ago,"

"For Simon, for your brother, I became something….familiar,"

Familiar building, familiar corridor….familiar feelings…

"I was that friend that he loved, but hated so much, both at the same time," Pain continued, his eyes filled with…joy…but it wasn't a happy joy….it was a hateful joy, a joy which held malice and cruelty. "When he had nothing, he had me, and I too,"

The sound of loud rowdy teenagers quickly filled the sudden silent corridor, the sun still shining through the windowed doors.

"But then, you came along Alvin," Pain's eyes morphed into two snake-like eyes.. "You who, although you messed everything with me and Simon, you who caused Simon so much happiness when he first saw you alive in that park no long ago, you who made Love so much stronger in his hearts, which held me back into a cage, changed everything. Once Simon saw you were alive, I decreased in size in his heart and mind, my control over him weakening all the while. But then there was you, Alvin Seville, his brother, whom I had my eyes set on for a very long time…"

"I've been harbouring in your very heart, waiting behind the lines of your mind, ready to pounce and to take control straight away. You could sense me, couldn't you? Even when you were a teenager?"

This creature, this…voice…this Pain…this Darkness….this is what Alvin could feel. The creature that sat, its front legs crossed resting in front of Alvin's very eyes was what he could sense. This creature, this voice, it was right sitting right behind Alvin's mind, waiting for the opportunity to cloud and to control. And at times, it had succeeded in just that.

Alvin had done so much shit, so much wrong to the ones he loves so much; he had deliberately ruined Theodore's cookery exam, had stolen Simon's homework, had pushed over the girl of his dreams, had shouted "I HATE YOU!" to his father, knocked Simon out and had-

And he could feel Pain tug onto his heart yet again, the feelings, the memories filled his mind quickly, each memory, each feeling as painful as the last, each punching him in his heart, each taking a bite out of his mind, each allowing him to fall just a little closer into Pain's outstretched paws.

He could remember it all, remember how he pushed Brittany over yet again, remembering how he thought he was turning into a monster, a monster like his ex-best friend Rupert, one which abused children, his son and woman, the love of his life, alike, one which would cloud your very thoughts and turn them into nasty, to cloud your mind, fog your heart….like the one that was sitting in front of him…

"From your facial expression, I can tell that I am correct," Pain smirked, deliciously. "You could sense I was there. And when you wake up from that coma, when you returned to your old house, when you encounted those two talking squirrels, you could sense me yet again, but this time, stronger. You remember, don't you?"

Alvin knew exactly what the deceitful-voice-creature was talking about; when the two fast-speaking squirrels, Bucky and Gina were throwing hateful insults towards Alvin, he could feel this huge pain in his head, this pain which spread throughout his body. At the time he had no idea what it was; however, he now knew exactly what it was…

"It was you," Alvin answered and accused at the same time. "You were that feeling, that pain which spread through my head and down through my body. That was you…"

"Yes," Pain replied, confirming Alvin's half-statement, half-answer. "That was trying desperately to break free, to break through that cage he held me in. I thought it would be easy to break through that cage you held me captive in, seeing as you were in your upmost vulnerable. But surprisingly, you resisted…you held me back," And the creature "Hmphed". "I guess I showed congratulate you on your efforts,"

"Thank you," Alvin replied, though he sounded for from being grateful from the creature's kind words. "It means a lot coming from you,"

Pain threw a dirty look in Alvin's direction. "But you're wrong, Alvin. Because in the end, I took over your body, I took over your mind. I clouded your thoughts, took hold of your heart…I told, ordered you to follow Rupert, to follow him and to get revenge over your brother's death. If you hadn't have listened to me, if you had followed Rupert with a calm, clear head, your thoughts straight and true, perhaps you wouldn't be where you are now…"

"Shut up," Alvin muttered through gritted teeth, his fists clenching, his eyes angry with hate. Pain smirked noticing that his words of truth were getting to the chipmunk who stood before him.

"Perhaps Rupert wouldn't have ended up killing your son…"

"I said shut up," Alvin repeated, his voice darker, dangerous, a tone which clearly said not to push him anymore….though Pain didn't listen…

"Perhaps…" Pain locked his dark, snake-like eyes with Alvin's browns, his voice turning into a whisper: "You wouldn't have ended up ruining everything for everyone…"

Alvin screamed, the volume of his voice vibrating off the lockers which lined the corridor. "I know!" A tear ran down his cheek. "I know what I should have done! I know I messed up. I know I shouldn't have listened to you, to fall into hate and pain. Things could have turned out a lot different if I looked at the situation from a completely different point of view and I don't need you to remind me!"

"Well, well, Alvin," Pain said in a louder voice, his dark, growling voice, hinting that of joy. "It looks as though you're taking this whole situation a lot differently than the others,"

"Yeah, well," Alvin said in a tough voice, his right paw wiping the tear that ran down his right cheek, absentmindedly. "I'm not like the others. It's like what Simon said really…you become familiar with the darkness in the end, begin to speak to it like a friend, though you hate it at the same time,"

"Aww," Pain mocked in a fake happy voice, which didn't fit his natural growling, dark voice, both set of emotions and tones clashing with one another. "Do you like me, Alvin?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Alvin said quickly, his paw throwing itself of him, in a way which dismissed Pain's mocking words. "I still hate you for that you've done to my family friends. You poisoned my mind, my brother's, my nephew's and even my ex-best friend, Rupert; I can never forgive you for the things you've done,"

Pain smiled wickedly, teeth bearing and all. "Good," he replied. "Because I hate you too. It's my job to be hated and to spread hate in return. Though I'm still surprised with you Alvin," The creature confessed. "You haven't lashed out at me, haven't insulted me, punched me in anger…nothing. Why do you not show how angry you are? Show me your true feelings to the situation…"

"What's the point?" Alvin asked, a sigh escaping his lips. "What is done is done. Yes, I hate you, with a passion even. But lashing out and punching you isn't going to amount to anything, is it? What would it accomplish? Nothing. And besides…"

Alvin looked up into Pain's eyes and smirked, determination still burning in his eyes. "…I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction,"

"Pathetic words," Pain growled in anger. "You're just denying your true feelings. You're just resisting what is inevitable; your anger and pain. Show it to me, Alvin,"

"Forget it, Pain," Alvin answered, one paw up in front of the growling, waiting creature, not giving into Pain's desires. "You're not seeing anything of the sort from me,"

"In the end, you'll show me," Pain said in a voice which clearly said "I'll win in the end, anyway. After what I have to show you, you're gonna show me either way,"

"What?" Alvin asked, confused of the creature's words; he wasn't gonna break down just because of what Pain was going to show him. What could cause him to give into these feelings that he held back within himself? He already relived most of the painful, heart-breaking memories… "What are you talking about?"

The dark creature seemed to be amused with Alvin's confused words, for he laughed, darkly, his voice rumbling. "Don't you even know where you are, Alvin? Why don't you take a look around…"

Alvin, reluctantly followed the creature's orders, still a little suspicious of Pain's motives (He could be tricking him for Alvin knew…) and took a look around his surroundings. It quickly became clear to Alvin that he was indeed not in Hell as what he initially thought when had awoken, but instead he and Pain stood in the middle of familiar looking corridor, green lockers on either side lined the walls, windowed doors, which allowed sunlight to shine through, in between.

Yes, this place looked very familiar. He was sure he had been here before…but no, that had to be impossible. He was dead (Wasn't he?), and therefore he could never be in a place where the living…well, lived. Another question which quickly filled Alvin was how he got into his current location….many question needed to be answered…

"This looks like…" Alvin started, as his widened, shocked eyes looked all around, his ears picking up familiar sounds of…teenagers…who screamed and shouted, of adults scolding these teenagers…it was all so familiar…

"….your old school corridor?" Pain finished off Alvin's question, a smirk still plastered on his face. "That's exactly where we are, Alvin; your old high school corridor."

"No," Alvin whispered, taking in everything around him; the familiar green colour of the lockers which lined the walls, the smell of sick, the sounds of teenagers from the rooms. "This can't be real, I mean," And the confused chipmunk turned to look up at the evil-intent creature. "You're in my head…your just a voice and this is your outer-body form. You can't be out in the real world,"

"What makes you think that?" Pain asked, slowly. "What makes you think I'm not real? Do you doubt your sight? Do you doubt your senses?" And the creature, the monster smiled, slightly. "Well, you have the right to be doubtful….you're right to question reality…"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Alvin asked in an angry voice, getting really tired of Pain's circling words. "No games, Pain! Tell me what you mean!"

"Oh, I'm not playing games, Alvin," Pain replied. "But your head sure is…"

"What?" That was a really weird thing to say. "What do-"

"Look through there," The monster gestured to a door right beside him, a door which, again, looked very familiar to Alvin. "It will give you a hint of what is happening to you…"

"Happening to me?" Alvin asked, not sure if he should believe Pain's words allow worry to wash over him or to doubt Pain's words and believe that he was just playing with Alvin's feelings (It was what he was best at, after all…). "What do you-?"

"Look through that door," The monster growled, obviously not one to elaborate any further and answer Alvin's worrying questions. "After you do that, things might become more clearer…"

Alvin stood still for a second, not sure if he should trust the monster completely; it could be another trick for all that Alvin knew, the creature pouncing on Alvin once his guard was down. Though he knew he should be more sceptical of the creature's motives and question whether it was a good idea to follow orders, Alvin did as the creature ordered, his curiosity and desire to have his questions answered greater than his scepticism towards Pain.

As Alvin stood in front of the door, he realized that the noise of teenagers screaming had increased in volume, the source of the sound, obviously, coming from the room that was behind on the other side of the door. He turned his head back at Pain, who nodded his head with a growl, Alvin taking that action as an order to look through the window; he did, and what he saw through it, what he saw on the other side of the window, it made his blood run cold, caused his eyes to widen, made his heart beat just a little faster than normal, the sun covering his face showing his horror stricken face for the world to see.

_How could this be?_, he thought, his thoughts shocked. _How could I be…here? How could I be in this particular place? Didn't tell me this place burnt down eight years ago? How is this possible?_

It was his old classroom, his old Art classroom to be precise, Ms. Steven's, his old art teacher's classroom. And on the other side of the window, Alvin could see it all; the familiar order of tables and chairs and how they were positioned in the class, the student's chair's put into a semi-circle formation, an essential on each table, a bowl of fruit sat on a lone table in the middle of the semi-circle formation, all…no…yes, student's who were all busy painting said object onto a clean piece of paper.

Alvin noticed some of the student's too….there was Jimmy Nobel, a fat boy with an even fatter face, brown mousy hair on top….and that was Sarah Pickles, one of the most popular girl in their grade, a girl who though highly of herself and lowly of others who she considered to be, as she put it "Below my standards,", one of Brittany's arch nemesis of course….and there was a girl with blonde hair, and beautiful ocean blue eyes to go with her beautiful face and…no, it couldn't be….

Brittany Miller sat on the other side of the room where the window was, her friend Veronica sitting beside her, both not at all interested in what they were painting. He could go in, couldn't he? Alvin could tell Brittany everything; tell her how much he loved her, tell her how much of a monster Rup-

Alvin's ex-best friend, Rupert Moughan sat close to the door in the classroom, speaking loudly from what Alvin could hear, to the two students who sat on either side of him. To Alvin he didn't look at all different to how he looked in the future…

_Future?_

_Wait…that's it!_

Alvin had, somehow, travelled back in time, back when he was still a teenager, back when he was only sixteen years old, before anything happened, before he had fucked everything up, before he got hit by a car. It sounded impossible to Alvin (How could someone be sent to the past?), though, to him, it was the only plausible explanation. I mean, was it absorbed as falling into a coma and waking up ten years later, finding yourself ten years older and everything different? Not really.

"Keep looking," he heard a growl from behind him command. "It gets better…"

Alvin ignored the monster, though he did still look through the window, however he ensured himself he was doing this cause _he_ wanted to and not because Pain commanded to do so. As Alvin's eyes searched the room for anything in particular, they landed on something red, something that looked awfully familiar…

Alvin's eyes widened once more as his own eyes analysed the person who sat next to Rupert. The person wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers. But that wasn't the reason that Alvin was shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape; the main reason for Alvin's shock was that this person, like Brittany, had fur.

Alvin was looking at his younger, sixteen year old self; to say that this weird would be an understatement. As he looked at his younger self, he realized that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was painting, the brush in his paw stroked across the piece of paper here and there. It also seemed that Rupert was talking to Alvin, though it looked like his younger self wasn't paying any attention to him, though Alvin could vaguely remember what Rupert was telling him.

"You can go in if you like," A gravel voice suggested from behind, which caused Alvin to jump, forgetting that the monster, Pain, was sitting behind him. "You're invisible so no-one can see you,"

"What?" Alvin asked, his head spinning to look at Pain, his attention now off the classroom on the other side of the window and those who beside within. "No-one can see me? How is that possible?"

"The answers to your thought-provoking questions are wrong," Pain replied, though that sentence didn't correlate at all to what Alvin had asked. "You haven't travelled back in time, idiot," The monster said in a nasty voice. "This is a memory. A memory that holds a huge significance to the situation you're in now…"

Well, that was an explanation Alvin could believe, though he just doubted it from the monster it came from.

"It's the truth, Alvin," Pain said in a serious tone of voice. "Now, walk through that door and enter that classroom; take a good listen round if you like,"

"I'll do what I want to do, thank you very much" Alvin sated in a frim voice, not letting Pain influence his action's, even at the slightest. "Wait…walk through the door? So, am I like, a ghost or something?"

"Not exactly," Pain grumbled. "You're not a "ghost" in the sense of being dead. The form your now is your "spirit", I guess you could call it,"

"What about you?" Alvin asked, his eyes still on Pain. "Are you invisible?

"Though this is my physical form," Pain growled as he answered the question. "Yes, I too am invisible, though you can touch me and I you in return. Pain growled once again, the creature becoming impatient. "Now, enough chit-chat. Walk through the door,"

Alvin looked once more at Pain, still not fully convinced, still not completely believing what the monster told him, turned to the door, closed his eyes and walked straight to the door, expecting to hit the hard metal material.

However, the complete opposite occurred; Alvin walked right through the door and now stood on the other side, inside the classroom where was even louder than he had heard it outside. A sudden thought told him someone was going to shout out and point towards him, but again, this event didn't happen; the students just sat there, painting, all unaware that another Alvin had entered the room.

Feeling ensured that no-one could see him, Alvin walked towards were Rupert and his younger self sat.

"..And she said that she loved me so much and my god it was such an awesome night, don't you think so?" The young sixteen year old Rupert said in a voice that clearly showed his excitement. The person he asked however, Alvin's younger-self, looked far from being excited. "Hey, Alvin, man?"

"Huh? What did you say?" The teenage Alvin asked, who jumped a little and looked to his left where Rupert sat.

"What's up with you man?" Rupert asked, his questionable eyes on Alvin. "You've been quiet all day…"

"I'm fine," Teenage Alvin replied in dull voice that conveyed the opposite message that was intended. "Just tired is all…"

"Nah, man," Rupert smirked, knowingly. "You're just down because you didn't get any action at my house party,"

"I'm not," Young Alvin retorted in a defensive voice. "And anyway, I got some action at your house party, so if you think I feel down because I didn't have sex, your wrong,"

"Am I?" Rupert asked, Alvin noticing Young Rupert's eyes shining determination. "You had sex at my house party? With who?"

"I don't need this," Young Alvin countered as he stood up from his seat and started to walk in the direction of the "Paint's Table" which was on the other side of the room, located just behind a certain chipette. "I need more green paint,"

"No, wait, hold on," Rupert replied in a strong voice, he too standing up, following in Young Alvin's wake. Older Alvin followed closely behind, neither boy realizing that they were being spied upon.. "You can't just walk off and not tell me you slept with; it doesn't work like that,"

"Oh, so there's rules now, is there?" Alvin shot back in an angry voice, finally stopping in front of the table covered with many buckets of paint. "I'm sorry, but I'm not following them. If I don't want to tell you, I don't have to. I do what I want,"

"Yeah, cause your such a hot-shot, huh?" Rupert fired back, his voice lined with anger. "Rules don't apply to you, Alvin?"

"Yeah, they don't," Alvin replied as he grabbed a bucket of green paint. "Now leave me alone, Rupert. I'm not telling you anything," Alvin was about to leave the table, however…

"Just tell me," Rupert grabbed hold of the bucket that was held within Alvin's paws. "Who did you sleep with?"

"I'm not telling you," Alvin pulled the paint away from Rupert, trying to shake off the boy's hold. "Leave it,"

"No," Rupert pulled the bucket of green paint back towards himself, causing a struggle between himself and Alvin. "I want to know,"

"Tough," Alvin pulled the bucket of paint back yet again, this time with more strength. "You're not gonna know,"

"It was Brittany, wasn't it?" Rupert asked, his voice in a dangerous whisper, yanking the bucket of paint back towards himself. "You slept with Brittany, didn't you?"

Alvin saw the shocked expression on his younger self, and in that instant, because of the shock that momentarily halted his brain, from the after effect of Rupert yanking the bucket of paint and from Alvin's lack of response, some of the green paint went flying in the air, missing a few students and landing on one particular girl, Alvin wishing which had never happened.

"AHHHHH!" Both Alvin's, older and younger self heard a high pitch scream that echoed around the room. In fact, everyone in the class seemed to have heard the scream for they all had their head's turned to the direction in which the scream originated from.

"WHO IN THE HELL DID THAT?" A very pissed off looking Brittany Miller exclaimed to the class, who all looked back at her wide eyed. She wiped the paint out of her eyes and once she was ensured that her sight wasn't damaged, she stood waiting for the one responsible to step forward, arms folded, foot tapping.

When no-one did step forward, she turned and who did she find standing in front of her with a green bucket of paint? Alvin Seville of course, who looked shocked- from what had happened to Brittany or from what Rupert had revealed?- most definitely a mixture of both.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Brittany screamed, her eyebrows furrowing in anger, her eyes burning with anger, nostrils flaring. She looked as though she was about to attack Alvin, but thankfully for Alvin, the art teacher, Ms. Steven's, intervened;

"Alvin, Brittany; go to Principal Milliken's office at one!"

"Fine then!" Brittany screamed in reply. She quickly took hold of Alvin by his arm (Who quickly placed the green bucket of paint on the "Paint's Table" beside him) and dragged him across the room in the direction of the door. "Let's go Alvin!"

"Bye Alvie, boy!" Rupert bid the struggling Alvin a farewell as he waved his hand, a joyful, amused smirk on his face, which Alvin shot back with one of his dirty one's.

"Wait, Brittany!" Alvin ordered, trying to stop himself once he reached his table where his schoolbag was placed over his chair. "I need something out of my backpack,"

"Alvin, Brittany," Ms. Steven's addressed in a warning voice. "To the Principal's office, now!"

"Just grab your backpack, Alvin!" Brittany screeched. "I'm in no need to comply with you at the moment,"

Thinking it was best to play it safe, Young Alvin, who was at the verge of being punched by the pissed off Brittany Miller, did as the girl commanded and grabbed his backpack, both girl and boy leaving the room with the door slamming behind them.

The twenty-something year-old Alvin stood by Brittany's table, remembering the whole ordeal, remembering how Brittany had thought Alvin had caused the green paint to spill on her when in fact it was Rupert, though Alvin didn't bring up the subject and defend his innocence properly with her for he did not want to bring up Rupert's house party for it was there where he and her did it for the first time. He didn't bring up the subject to avoid awkwardness.

Alvin could see what Pain had said about this memory holding a "huge significance to the situation" he was in now. This memory (and Rupert's house party) were pivotal memories, for the what occurred in them determined the events that would latter happen in Alvin's life.

Feeling as his brain had been hit with a ton of bricks, Alvin slowly made his way across the class, giving the Young Rupert (Who sat his table painting on his essential,) a final dirty look, before walking through the door and exiting the room finding himself in the corridor where the large, dark, spiked monster, Pain Darkness, rested.

"Well?" The monster asked in his gravelly voice. "Do you see now? The significance to this memory?"

An angry frown crossed Alvin's face. "You can read my mind, so you know the answer to your question," Alvin could just about hear his younger self whine to the younger Brittany, both making their way down the long corridor. Then, quite suddenly, their voices were silenced.

Pain smirked. "Yeah, but it's so fun to mess with you, Alvin,"

"Are you gonna mess with my head any more or are you actually gonna explain why your showing me this stuff?" Alvin asked, sending daggers towards Pain with his eyes, his paw gesturing to the door, which now Alvin could see was engraved with the words: "Ms. Steven's Classroom" in black letters behind a white plaque.

"Isn't it obvious, Alvin?" Pain asked with a deep sigh.

"Not really," Alvin muttered in return.

"It's to show you how this memory, this small memory of you accidentally throwing green paint onto Brittany Miller was significant, in not only in cause and effect it had on your life, but the implicit messages it sent to your brain, the symbolism everywhere you look,"

Alvin scratched the top his head. "I still don't follow…"

"Perhaps we can take over from here, Pain," Echoed a familiar high pitched voice. Alvin turned to look at the source of the voice, Pain looking straight ahead.

How could anyone hear them? No, how could anyone see them? Didn't Pain say they were both invisible and were unheard to the people in this "memory"? Perhaps the monster was wrong, for a familiar looking person was walking down the corridor towards both monster and chipmunk. Once the unidentified person stood firmly in front of Alvin, he couldn't believe that the identity of the person was-

"Bucky?" Alvin asked, utterly confused at why the talking squirrel stood in front of him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"That would be explained all in due time, Alvin," Another familiar high pitched voice answered. Alvin looked over his shoulder, and next to him and Pain stood-

"Gina?" Alvin started to question if what he was seeing was real or not. "You're here too?"

The female squirrel laughed in reply. "It's nice to see you again too, Alvin,"

"I don't understand…" Alvin confessed looking between the two squirrels hadn't seen in…well, what seemed like weeks. "Why are you two here?"

"It's like Gina said," Bucky explained as he looked to Alvin. "All will be explained in due time,"

"Bucky, Gina," Pain Darkness growled the squirrels names as if they were a disease, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I haven't seen you two in a while…"

"Well, Darkness," Bucky replied in a firm voice that was so unlike the happy one he used to greet Alvin with, walking a little closer towards the monster. "You have been in control for a while; I and Gina found it hard to get through to Alvin in the end, seeing as you were cutting off our communication to him,"

_What on earth are they talking about?_, Alvin thought.

"What can I say?" Pain said, an amused evil grin spread across his face bearing his sharp teeth once again. "I know how troublesome you two are when it comes from talking to Alvin in a "sensible manner,","

"Oh that's good," Gina peeked up, smiling at Pain broadly. "So you'll allow us to talk to Alvin alone then, seeing as we talk to him in a "sensible manner" and all. He'll understand what's going on when he hears it from us,"

"Alvin is mine," And Pain suddenly stood up from his resting spot, Gina and Bucky jumped back pushing Alvin back as they did so, away from the advancing creature. "And I will not allow you take him away from me!" The monster opened its mouth and screeched a loud growl of defiance, suddenly pouncing towards the group.

"Get back, Alvin!" Bucky warned, loudly, Darkness just missing the group thanks to all three quickly dodging the monster's attack. "Darkness is quick; don't think he'll submit to us without a fight,"

"But I stood up to him," Alvin said quickly, his eyes still on Pain (Who was howling from the painful impact he suffered from hitting the lockers instead of his prey,). "I told him I wasn't going to fall into darkness,"

"I'm afraid Alvin," Gina started in a sad voice, standing in front of Alvin with her outstretched. "Telling Darkness that you're not going to submit to him is different from actually fighting him; you need to put your words into actions and stop him from dominating…"

"What do you-?"

"Right now, Pain is at his strongest," Bucky explained in a serious voice, his eyes still locked on Pain, who slowly started to move onto his four legs. "His size represents the pain and sadness that you have endured; the smaller he is, the weaker he is and the smaller he is, his influence on you will be lessened. So what you need to do is fight back and make him shrink in size,"

"And how do I do that exactly?" Alvin asked, not sure he was able to take on such a strong enemy. "I'm not as strong as he is,"

"You can't think that, Alvin," Gina said quickly in a warning voice, her face turning to Alvin, a serious expression spread across her face. "Once you start to doubt yourself, Pain will take the opportunity to pollute your mind with more doubt which would lead to hate, doubtful of your feelings towards the ones you love. From here on out, you need to be confident, determined to take him down. Cause once you have that in place, you'll be able to defeat him,"

"But you still haven't explained how-!"

"Dodge!" Bucky exclaimed loudly, all three jumping to avoid Pain's next attack. All tried their best to avoid getting hit, but neither and Bucky or Gina were fast enough to protect Alvin from being hit by Pain, who held onto Alvin in a tight grip and slammed him against the hard floor.

"Alvin!" Both Bucky and Gina shouted as they ran towards Pain, ready to fight back, but Pain was one step ahead and used a swish of his huge tail to send both squirrels flying away, both hitting the floor with a "Thud!" which echoed through the corridor.

"I was gonna do this the nice way, Alvin," Pain Darkness snarled, teeth sharp, eyes red as ever, his face especially close to Alvin's, who looked rather scratched from the hard impact of Pain's attack, Alvin finding it hard to breathe due to Pain's huge weight crushing down on his front. "I was gonna explain things to you slowly, gain your trust, explain what has been happening in your head, tell you how fucked up you actually are,"

Alvin could hear a small buzzing sound in his right ear; he was sure this was due to the impact. His eyes were a little heavy, finding it hard to stay-awake…._don't fall asleep, don't fall under…listen to Pain, endure the pain and hatred you feel off him, you can do this…_

"And then, when the moment was right, I was going to pounce you, inject you with my pain and hatred, to poison your mind with nothing but anger, take hold of heart and tear it in two! But it looks as though that wasn't going to happen, thanks to your subconscious who shows itself in the form of those two troublesome squirrels…"

_What in the-?_

"But now, it looks as though I'm gonna have to take you by force," The creature breathed on Alvin's face, Alvin able to practically smell the anger off the creature's breathe, sinking ever further into subconciousness… "Hey, Alvin…" The half-asleep chipmunk opened it's eyes to look at the creature in front of him, which snarled. "I've won,"

Alvin screamed out loudly and strongly, his screams echoing off the walls, feeling Pain's sharp claws digging into his flesh, feeling pain, suffering, hate, anger spread across his body, pule through his veins, enters his brain and cloud it with sadness, sadness, hate, hate, his heart-breaking into many pieces, many voice filling his mind, clouding his thoughts:

**"Life would be better without you"**Dave echoed in a sad voice.

**"Cause you know, you fucking deserve to die!"**Simon shouted in his head.

**"I never want to speak to you again!"**Brittany screamed.

"**You know, I fucking hate you, Alvin,"** Theodore muttered.

Just hate and nothing but hate.

Nothing.

No Love.

No joy.

Nothing.

Just…

Hate.

Hate!

HATE!

"That's it," Pain whispered in a pleasuring voice over Alvin's screams and yells of sufferable pain. "Give in. You've finally lost,"

**"You lost everything because, you know why?"**Rupert's taunting voice echoed loudly.

**"You're weak. And you'll always be weak. Always the loser..."**

**"I never loved you, Alvin,"**Brittany…? That was Brittany's voice…

**"Give up, Alvin,"**And that was Eleanor's voice.**"It's too late to save her. I've lost and so will you. Stop wasting your time and leave...leave forever and don't come back,"**

_I…I…can't…I…._

_Don't give in Alvin, _Alvin heard Bucky's familiar, but weak voice echo in his head.

_Fight…._, Gina's weak voice ringed in after her husband's.

**The first thing he saw was blood. Blood was trickling down the boy's face , a bruise could be seen on his arm and he wasn't moving at all on the cold ground.**

_Little Alvie, my son, the first time I saw him covered in bruises, in blood, all from the hands of my ex-best friend, abusing the boy almost to death…fuck no…no…no…_

**"STOP SAYING THAT!" Another loud "Thudd!"...another "Ow!". "CAUSE I KNOW YOUR NOT SORRY!"**

_He abused her…Rupert, he abused Brittany and he-_

**The next thing Alvin heard, he wished he could block out his mind forever. The girl he loved was screaming in pain, and a monster was moaning, groaning and laughing.**

_Fuck! Stop it, please…stop it…stop it…no…no!_

"Just give in to the hate Alvin," Pain whispered in a wicked, quiet voice into Alvin's ear that only he was able to hear. "Once you give in, it will all be over. Trust me…"

The sun's rays that had shone through the windowed doors slowly started to descend away, being pushed back by a force far stronger and darker. The corridor became incredibly dark; shadows loomed overhead, in the deepest corners, in the highest spaces. Light had disappeared completely and all that was left was Darkness, creeping over everything, taking hold of everything with its poisonous hate, pain and sadness. Hope was nowhere to be seen at all.

Love was gone and nowhere to be seen.

_I want it to stop. I want to be over. But….I can't let the Darkness win! I can't let the thought of my son, Brittany, my- br-brothers be left in vain, to think of me of nothing but a-_

"**You're the monster!"**Rupert screamed in his head. **"You're the evil one!"**

_I…no…it's not true…I-_

**"Alvin, I-" But she said no more for in that moment Alvin lost it; he….pushed her. She fell to the floor, painfully.**

_I didn't mean to- I'm not a monster….I…can't…no…_

"Give in," Pain whispered again, digging his claws deeper into Alvin's flesh, causing the chipmunk to scream out louder.

_I….can't do this. This pain is too much…I-I…have to give in and I'm…everyone…._

Tears leaked out of the chipmunk's eye, from pain, but from most of all, sadness…

_I'm sorry…_

_I have to quit._

_I have to give in…_

"I was right, wasn't I Alvin?," Pain spoke out in a loud growling, snarling voice, the hint of victory, triumph heard clearly. "You gave in to hate and pain after all, just like I said you would. Finally, I've won!"

_I have to give up…_

_Forgive me…_

"I thought you said told me you weren't a quitter?" Alvin heard a familiar bright voice ask, the voice so familiar; it almost sounded like…no, it couldn't be…but, his dead… "Remember when I told you to "Get up and fight back!"? Remember when I told you that, Alvin?"

_It-It couldn't be…it couldn't be…_

Alvin's screaming died down to grunting and coughing, the new familiar voice allowing him to ignore the pain that still spread throughout his body. He opened both tear-filled eyes, and titled his head upside down, so that the world was upside down from his position on the floor.

Alvin's eyes widened, once again, with shock but then squinted from the bright light that shone into his eyes. Sun light…Hope…Love…it shone over the darkness, pushed the shadows away, ordered them to submit, to leave the corridor and to leave those who stood by.

His thoughts stopped.

The creature on top of him growled in anger feelingly a little weaker than before.

"Well what I said applies now," The person said in a firm, strong voice, Alvin not able to see who the person was due to the brilliant sun light that shone behind the person, causing his silhouette to be casted instead. Once the light died done, Alvin's suspicions were confirmed.

A tear ran down his upside down cheek, his heart filling with happiness at once…

No more anger.

No more sadness.

No more pain.

No more voices echoed in his head.

Love had returned…

All that Alvin could hear was Simon, his brother's voice…

"Get up and fight!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there we have it!**

**Another chapter down. :)**

**Was it worth it? Yes? No?**

**I must admit, I wasn't expecting a lot of which happened in this chapter to…well, happen, neither did I expect it to be so long; there's still much more that needs to be shown and explained.**

**It took me ages to edit this chapter; I didn't know how to reveal information but show action and emotion at the same time. I had to get the right pace and I wasn't going to post something that I wasn't happy about, and because of this, the chapter's release was delayed severely. Apologies.**

**So, Alvin is still in story! And you all thought you would never see him again. But what in the world is going on? How is it that Alvin is in a memory when not long ago Rupert had shot him? And why is Alvin to see Pain Darkness? So many questions still left to be answered.**

**So this chapter explores many memories and events that occurred in previous chapters (Note that memories, quotations from previous chapters are in "Bold"). The memory in which Pain shows to Alvin is, as he said, of significance, the events in that memory is which caused the events further in the story. As some you guessed all the way back in the reviews of "Chapter 1" (Wow! That was ages ago!), Alvin didn't mean to throw the paint on her; it was because of Rupert's nagging to know who Alvin slept with at his house party which what caused Alvin to become shocked and, accidentally, throw the paint on Brittany. And as we know, that is how this story all started.**

**In a way, this chapter links all the previous chapters together (The paint accident, Alvin's memories, Pain meeting Alvin, Alvin's dark mood at the beginning of the story, Bucky and Gina, ect, ect,). I'm trying to as secrete as possible, for I don't won't to give further aspects which will be revealed in the following chapter. If you understand what I've hinted at throughout this chapter, well done to you. To those who didn't pick up all the details, I will explain in the next A/N.**

**Most of this was all planned (Memories and explanantion, Alvin possibly being alive,) but some was not planned (Bucky and Gina, fight with Pain Darkness). Now Pain Darkness meeting with Alvin was planned, though it didn't come out the way I thought it would. If anything, this chapter came out alot better than I exspcedcted.  
**

**The ending to this chapter….I loved writing it. Best thing is, I didn't expect it to happen! Simon is alive? Simon has returned to save Alvin? What in the hell is going on (Well, I know lol). And when Simon said **"Get up and fight!"…l**oved that small detail I added (That same line is used in Chapter 13!). The light fighting back the dark…so symbolic. Sorry just wanted to say how proud I am of that part :D (I'm not usually proud with my work).**

**As you can tell from reading this chapter, we are not at the end just yet, but we're close. **

**Please PM me if you have any question about this story. **

**Well, I'm writing the next chapter as you read this, so to help encourage me to write more, and to show that you are enjoying this story, please leave a shiny new review! Thanks! :)**

**Hopefully if reviews come flying in, the next update won't be so long this time. LOL**

**Sorry for long A/N.**

**Until next time everyone! :)**


	45. It's All In Your Head, Alvin

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you once again for all of the love and support you guys keep showing this fanfic with all of your lovely, encouraging reviews and all of the favs/alerts. Also a big thanks to those who send me messages as well. :)**

**I hope you al spent Valentine's Day with the ones you love. :)**

**Not much to say really…I recently returned to uni which means updates may be a little slower, unfortunately.**

**Err…that's it for now.**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**NOTE: Quote for this chapter is in the bottom A/N to avoid spoilers.**

* * *

**Key:**

"Speech**" - Normal speech**

"_Speech_**" - Character's thoughts.**

"_**Speech**_**" - Pain Darkness speech.**

"**Speech" – Memories.**

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin****  
****Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 45  
It's All In Your Head, Alvin**

"Get up and fight!"

_Simon? _

_But….how?_

_He's….dead._

_That can't be him I see standing in front of me, his voice echoing all around…_

_I must be imagining this, right?_

"No, Alvin," The supposedly dead chipmunk replied in a strong voice. "You're not imagining things. I'm standing right here in front of you!" Simon yelled loudly for all the world to hear, but mostly for his brother, who was still pinned on the floor by the monster Pain, his eyes wide, his mouth agape just slightly.

"Get up and fight back now!"

Tears continued to leak down the chipmunk's right eye, his brother's voice ringing in his head, his heart thumping wildly…

"But…Si…." Alvin whispered in a breaking, weak voice, sobs escaping here and there. "I- I can't…I've lost…."

"That's what quitters say," Simon whispered back in a dark voice, his voice hidden with emotion, his head titled down to the floor. "I thought you weren't a quitter, Alvin?"

This conversation…it felt….

…familiar….

As if Alvin had this conversation before….

"I-I'm not…" Alvin whispered back, and although both were whispering, it was as though both were shouting at each other, as if both could hear each other loud and clear.

"Yes, you are," A dark, growl hovering above Alvin, interjected. "You are a quitter, Alvin," The chipmunk looked up in the direction where the dark voice was coming from, Alvin's brown eyes staring up at Pain's red, snake-like eyes, a glint of twisted pleasure playing within them.

"It's the reason why I have you pinned down on the floor," The monster's claws dug ever deeper into Alvin's flesh, the chipmunk letting out another painful scream, which echoed along the corridor, the teachers, students all who dwelled within the building of education, unaware of the painful and struggling odeal Alvin was facing.

"That's right," The monster murmured in a pleasuring, twisted voice. "Give in, give up. You're quitter, after all, isn't that right, Alvin?"

Just screams, just painful, sorrowful, dark screams echoed all over, going on and on, as if it was never going to end, Alvin closing his eyes due to the extreme pain he felt coursing through his body, not wanting to give the disgusting monster the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

And then, just as quickly as it begun, it stopped.

Silence was all that could be heard, except for the voices of students on the other side of the classroom door's.

"No," Alvin whispered in broken voice.

"What was that?" Pain asked, his voice loud and strong.

"I don't think I can hear you either, Alvin…" Simon added, his voice still dark and hidden, standing just a few feet from where Alvin was pinned on the floor.

"I'm…not a quitter…." The chipmunk returned, his voice broken, quiet…pathetic.

"W-w-what?" Simon asked in the same dark voice, his voice…shaking.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, QUITTER!" Simon yelled, his voice filled with strength and….Love, voice echoing all around.

Alvin's eyes, which were previously closed, suddenly opened wide, the strength and determination, the fire buring in them strongly, a sudden overwhelming feeling coursed through out his whole body, fighting back the pain that fought for dominance. But this feeling, this strong warm feeling that Alvin felt throughout his body, strengthening his muscles, bones, his very soul, was stronger…much stronger than the poison which Pain struggled to course through Alvin's body, the monster realizing the sudden fight in Alvin's body, it's eyes widening seeing the strength and determination written in its prey's eyes.

"You can't win, Alvin!" The monster screamed in Alvin's face, sensing the fight whish was taking place in Alvin's body. Pain dug it's claws deeper within Alvin's flesh, pushed more of its poison within the chipmunk's body, thinking Alvin would submit once he felt the immense power that Pain possessed, the monster succeeding in killing Alvin's fighting spirit once and for all.

Alvin's heart was bursting with strength, the sight of his brother standing in front of him, confident strong, the sun shinning brightly behind him, Love and hope returning all the while, fighting back the shadows and darkness that threatened to take over at any moment without warning.

"Yes, I can!" Alvin screamed back with all his strength in the monster's face. He did not scream out in pain like before, his did not close his eyes in pain, he did not scream and scream wanting the pain to stop. On the contrary, the opposite occurred; his eyes were open widely and not one scream, not even a whimper escaped his mouth. The chipmunk actually…smirked, if Pain was seeing correctly.

_**This can't be!**_, the monster thought in a disbelieving voice. _**Where did this sudden increase in Love and strength come from?**_

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Alvin replied in a laugh below the panicking monster on top of him. Pain's eyes widened, realizing that Alvin could hear its thoughts.

_**The thought process works both ways?**_, the monster thought once again, not believing, not understanding how Alvin could now hear Pain's thoughts. The monster could always hear Alvin's thoughts, but never vice versa…

"My strength comes from the people I love," Alvin replied in a strong voice. The monster looked up, away from Alvin, and to his brother, who stood with a small smile on his face, a few tears running down his face.

_**No**_, the monster thought in a panicked voice. _**This can't be happening!**_

"Are you a quitter, Alvin?" Simon shouted out.

And suddenly, a bubbling sensation coursed within Alvin's very stomach, a sensation which started to flow through his body, all muscles and even to his very heart. Pain sensed this reaction taking place in Alvin's body, looked back down at Alvin with a confused expression on its face, not knowing what this sudden feeling he could feel within his prey's body.

Alvin started to shake erratically, closed his eyes and quite suddenly opened them again, his eyes burning with intense fire. With this unbelievable sensation coursing through his body, Alvin screamed loudly into Pain's face:

"I AM NOT A QUITTER!"

Pain was taken aback by this intense power, but before he had the time to react, before he even realized what was going on, it had already been sent flying across the corridor, letting go of Alvin altogether and slammed against the hard, cold floor, falling back into the shadows, which crept away by the increasingly strong fighting sun, it's rays brighter than ever.

Alvin jumped to his feet in one swift move, never knowing he was so agile and flexible; he had never done anything like then when he was a teenager. Knowing that Pain would soon be back on his feet, knowing what Bucky and Gina had asked him to do, Alvin ran as fast as he could towards the struggling creature, a fist pulled back behind him, which contained all the Love and strength he could muster….

Theodore's smiling face….

His son, Little Alvie hugging him tightly…

Brittany kissing him passionately on the lips…

Love was Alvin's strength, and it was all he needed to defeat this monster.

"Pain!" Alvin screamed loudly, his distance from Pain decreasing in size, feeling the impending impact approaching. Hearing its name called loudly, the monster opened its eyes, looked to the left from where the source of the voice had come from and once realizing who had screamed his name, once he realized who was coming at him with a fiery fist, its eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

_**No**_, it whispered. Pain slowly stood on its four paws as quickly as possible, ready to defend itself from Alvin's assault. "You can't win!" it screamed back, black gooey balls of darkness shooting from its mouth, aimed straight at Alvin.

Alvin, who saw the attack coming, dodged eloquently, avoiding the balls of darkness and hate which if hit would consume the subject, the prey in nothing but hat and pain. Pain shot again, and again, and gain, but Alvin dodge all attacks as if it was nothing but avoiding an annoying fly.

"I will win in the end!" The monster screamed loudly. And suddenly, it took in a deep breath and then, all took quickly, exhaled, a huge black ball with spikes poking out of it, an evil aura lingering around came hurting towards Alvin's direction. "I will win!"

But just when Pain believed to have won the battle, Alvin changed his belief within an instant. In one swift move, with a fist full with Love, Alvin knocked the black ball of darkness to the side, as if it was nothing but a play ball, the black ball colliding with the green lockers and exploding into nothingness, as if it never existed.

"No you won't!" Alvin screamed back, pulling his right fist back, feeling the immense feeling of Love within his grasp. With all the strength and Love he could muster, his fist finally collided into Pain, hitting the monster right in its face. And even after the fist made contact with the beast, Alvin kept it in its place, pushed harder against it, pulled everything into it, feeling the monster being pushed back all the time at an incredible rate, feeling the monster shrink in size…

Feeling all strength gone, coming to halt, Alvin fell to the floor with a "Thud" worn out and at his limit of strength.

"Al-Alvin…" he heard a small voice, by his side. He turned to the right and what he saw next, made his eyes widen with shock; a small dark ugly face stared at Alvin with small red eyes.

"Pa-pain?" Alvin asked in a weak, confused voice. "I-is that y-you?" It was even a struggle for Alvin to talk, let alone stand.

The creature grumbled. "No thanks to you," Pain replied in a grumpy voice, it's voice a lot higher than before.

"Well done, Alvin," Came a happy voice that Alvin recognized at once. "You did it," The happy face of Buck the squirrel looked down at the worn out chipmunk.

"You beat Pain!" Another familiar voice exclaimed joyously, the smiling face of Gina looking down upon Alvin.

"I knew you could do it, Alvin," This was the voice Alvin wanted to hear the most. This was the voice that had helped him in the fight with Pain, this was the voice which gave him strength to fight, that gave him Love and reminded him what was important to him.

Alvin slowly lifted his head, his eyes landing on the form of his brother, Simon, who sat crouched by Alvin's side, a paw laying on Alvin's shoulder a gentle smile on his face.

"S-Simon…" It was all he could say, but by the look on Simon's face, by the nod Alvin received in return, it appeared he understood what Alvin meant.

"I know," Simon replied. "You don't have to say anything else,"

"B-but…I-," Alvin could say no more, all strength, vanished from his body.

"You need to converse what little strength you have left in order to stay here," Simon explained in a gentle voice. But Alvin didn't fully understand Simon's words…

"_Stay here?"_, Alvin thought, confused. _What does he mean by that?_

_To stay in this memory_, Alvin suddenly heard Simon's voice in his head. He looked to his brother, confused at how he could hear him in his head.

"All will be explained in due time," Simon said, as he put a strong arm underneath Alvin's left armpit, lifting Alvin off the floor a bit. "Could you help me lift Alvin up, Bucky?"

Bucky nodded. "Of course," He put an arm underneath Alvin's right armpit and in perfect synchronization, both Simon and Bucky had successfully lifted Alvin to his wobbly feet.

"I suggest we find a more comfortable place to converse in," Simon said as he looked to a door to his right. Both Bucky and Gina nodded, Simon seeking their approval, but it looked as though Alvin had no say in this for no-one asked him directly of what he thought.

"D-don't t-think this i-is o-over, A-Alvin," A small, high voice sounded from behind the disbanding group, though none stopped, nor turned to face the small monster behind them. "I-I'll still b-be in the d-depths of y-your h-heart,"

Alvin felt like he should reply back, but Simon squeezed the side of his shoulder and encouraged him to keep moving. As he walked, he realized that the corridor was becoming ever darker by the second, the sun that had been shining brightly, now gone.

Once the group approached the door, Gina opened the door and allowed Simon and Bucky to carry a weak Alvin through the door. But Alvin remembered that he could walk through solid objects in this memory, so he didn't see why Gina had opened the door to begin with.

Perhaps there was a reason behind it…?

"R-Remember t-that, A-Alvin. Remember that…"

Gina slammed the door behind her. A faint "click" sound was heard, indicating that the door had been locked.

Pain Darkness was left in the corridor, the darkness and shadows which lurked all around him, his only friends for all eternality.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Alvin expected to see a classroom, lined with chairs and tables all facing the front of the classroom, assuming the room would be empty, for why would Bucky, Gina and Simon want to speak to him in a room filled with students who would be loud and rowdy?

Although no-one was in the room, Alvin was surprised to discover that the room on the other side of the door was not a classroom at all, nor any other room you would expect to find in a school.

The room was familiar and welcoming. Sun shone through the large windows, brightening up and shinning upon the couch and three comfy looking chairs which were placed in the centre of the wooden tiled floor, a large patterned rug underneath all furniture, a table placed within the centre of chairs, fours cups of water and a vase in which a rose lay, sat on top of the table.

To say that Alvin was surprised would be an understatement.

"Wh-what the-?" Alvin gasped out with the little strength he had remaining.

"All will be explained," Simon said as all four walked towards the familiar looking furniture which were laid out in a welcoming manner. "Let's get you seated first,"

Both Simon and Bucky slowly helped Alvin down on the couch, but had him sitting up instead of lying down. When Alvin was seated, all three took a chair that faced the couch, Simon sitting to Alvin's right, Bucky next and Gina on the left.

"Now," Simon started, slowly, leaning slightly forward in his chair, both arms resting on his knees, his eyes on Alvin. "What we're going to tell you may be a little shocking, so I think it would be best if you take a sip of water," Simon gestured to the cup that was placed in front of Alvin on the small coffee table.

With a shaking hand, Alvin took hold of the cup and slowly pulled to his lips, opened widely and allowed the liquid to fall down his throat. He was glad he took Simon's suggestion, for he felt some strength returning to him.

"Where are w-we?" Alvin asked the group, looking around the room all four of them sat in. He had a nudging feeling that he had been here before…but just couldn't remember where and when.

Simon sighed. "You're in your old house, Alvin," he answered.

_Of course! _

The furniture…the shape of the room….it was his old living room, the house in which he, Simon and Theodore grew up with their father, Dave.

_But…some things are missing…_

"That's because they're not required," Simon replied, Alvin wondering if he had read his mind again. "For this talk, this is all we need," Simon gestured to the furniture and table.

"But…how is it we're here?" Alvin asked, not understanding how they could be sitting in their old living room. "Weren't we just at my old high school?"

"Yes and no," Bucky answered but did not fully understand what he meant.

"Do you remember what Pain told?" Gina asked slowly, taking a sip of water after. "About being in a memory? That no-one could see you?"

Alvin nodded his head.

"Well, that's what this is," Simon gestured with a paw the room they occupied. "This room is another memory, but it's not a memory in the sense of an event. Basically, this is your memory of your old living room, though Bucky and Gina have tweaked it a bit, removing furniture that we don't need, for we don't want you to be distracted when we tell you what you need to know. You understand so far?"

"So…" Alvin spoke slowly, working everything in his head. "This is how I remembered our old living room, but because Bucky and Gina tweaked it, they got rid of some of the furniture?"

"Well at least he understands that much," Gina laughed a little and both Bucky and Simon joined. Alvin, however, who did not appreciate having his intelligence insulted, frowned slightly.

"All joking aside," Simon said, a cup in his paw. "We're all very glad that you was able to defeat Pain,"

"But…I didn't, did I?" Alvin mumbled back, his head tilting a bit. "You heard what he said as we were leaving…his still in the depths of my heart…"

"That's fine," Simon said, after taking a sip of water, his voice level. "No-one can fully defeat Pain Darkness,"

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, his head tilting up.

"You remember what I told you Alvin about defeating Pain? How you needed to fight Pain in order for it to shrink in size?" Gina interjected.

Alvin nodded.

"Well that's it," Bucky said in a way which sounded as if his wife had dound the answer Alvin was looking for. Upon seeing Alvin's confused expression, Bucky sighed and placed his cup on the coffee table before him. "You see, no-one can ever fully defeat Pain, no matter how much power and strength they have,"

"What?" Alvin exclaimed, his voice finally regained most of its strength back. "Are you saying that Pain will always live within me?"

Cold silence filled the room.

"Unfortunately," Simon's voice swept through the silence. "Yes. But don't look at this fact as a defeat of yourself. Pain will always been in our hearts, weather upon the surface or buried deep inside – it will always be there, even if its small. But, Alvin…"

Simon, who had his eyes down to the rug beneath them, looked up at Alvin. "You must not let Pain take over. You must always fight back and follow the Love that you feel. It's OK to feel angry, to feel hate towards someone, because it is these feelings which make use human. If we never experience these emotions, we would never be able to fight and move along with our lives, for it is with these emotions which enable us to grow stronger. It's about balance, but not allowing Pain to take over fully. That, I believe, is how you will win in this game of life,"

A somewhat comfortable silence lingered around the group, Alvin taking in everything his brother had just told him, taking in the words slowly and registering them in his mind.

"So, I actually won?" Alvin asked, beginning to fully understand Simon's words. !I defeated Pain?"

Bucky and Gina smiled. "You sure did!" They both chimed in a joyous voice.

"But only for the time being," Simon said in a voice that Alvin's victory over defeating Pain could be washed away in a second. "Remember, Pain could take over for it is waiting on the side lines. But…" A smile washed over his face. "I believe you are entitled to be have this victory; you fought well,"

"Well, if it wasn't for you Simon, I don't think I would have won," Alvin confessed, scratching the back of his head in a embarrassed gesture. "If I hadn't heard your encouraging voice, I would never have muster the strength to fight back…"

"True," Simon admitted, smirking slightly at his brother. "I did help you a lot, didn't I?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the conceited one, not you!" Alvin exclaimed, punching his brother lightly on the arm, smiling in return. "Your suppose to be the smart one,"

"Alvin," Simon replied back in a mocking surprised voice. "You have never said such kind things about me. You have never called "smart" when we were-"

But Simon's playfully voice was cut off by a hugging Alvin, who almost jumped upon his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace, afraid that if he let Simon go, he would disappear and never return.

"Simon…" Alvin sobbed, quietly, not afraid to show how happy he was. "I-I…can't believe y-your alive…"

Simon who had been taken aback by Alvin's affectionate show of emotion, put his arms around his brother and sighed deeply in content. "It's OK, Alvin," he said, his voice gentle and calm. "I'm here now,"

"B-but….h-how?" Alvin half asked, half sobbed out.

"It's a little difficult to explain," Simon replied, his voice indicating he had no idea where to start. He just patted his uncharacteristically affectionate brother on his back, trying to calm his happy sobs.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning…" Bucky suggested, feeling bad for ruining the brotherly moment. "It sounds like the best place to start…"

Simon nodded. "Yes, that would be best," Simon agreed, as he pulled away from the embrace he and his brother shared, allowing Alvin to sit back down on the couch. Once Alvin had wiped the last remaining tears from his eyes, Simon began:

"Back when you were just a teenager," Simon started slowly. "That is where it began. Brittany Miller is where this story begins. You've had strong feelings for her, haven't you Alvin? You've wanted to tell her how much you love her, haven't you?"

**And even though she couldn't hear him, Alvin whispered four precious words he always wanted to say to hear...four words that meant everything...four words that, quiet recently, he discovered he really wanted to say...**

**"I love you, Brittany"**

Alvin nodded his head, slowly.

"You kept inside what you wanted to tell her, for a long time," Simon continued. "Afraid of what she would say in return. You also knew that your best friend, Rupert had a crush on Brittany on her, from how he spoke of her and the body language he sent her way, correct?"

Again, Alvin nodded.

"And then Rupert threw that house party. You got inebriated…."

Alvin gave Simon a confused look.

"Drunk," Simon explained, knowing Alvin had no idea what "inebriated" meant. "And from hearing Rupert's dare, you went and found Brittany in a bedroom. There you finally, although in a rather unattractive way, showed her how much you love her,"

Alvin remembered that memory, remembered how he saw the whole thing right before his eyes, how he was a ghost and could walk through it all, no-one being able to see nor hear him….just like what happened to him in the corridor, in Ms. Steve's art classroom not too long ago.

_Of course…_

_Memories…_

"The morning after, you awoke in the bed with Brittany, but instead of waking her up, you decided to leave without saying a word to her, feeling the situation was too awkward to confront. You decided to burry this memory, to forget about, fooling yourself that it was nothing but imaginary. You compressed this memory, the memory you longed to forget…"

_Memories…._

_It's all in your head…._

_All in your head…_

_Always…._

"But when you try to forget, when you deny anything happened between you and Brittany, something deep within you grows, feeding off the guilt and shame you feel, the guilt and shame of what you believe to be taking advantage of Brittany in a state of total forgetfulness. And this thing you feel, this thing that eats on your feelings is Pain Darknness. From that point onwards, Pain grew within the depths of your heart; this was when he treied to take over…"

_No, it….couldn't be true…_

He never compressed a memory!

_I…._

But then, how is it he saw everything yet again before his very eyes? How is it he saw the exact memory in which Simon spoke of?

"And then the day in which you pushed Brittany over arrived," Simon spoke in a heavily low voice. "The day in which you lost your brother's, your friends, and Dave. The day in which you screamed horrible things to Brittany…"

**"YEAH, WELL YOU CAN GO AND GET MARRIED TO SOME FUCKING WOMANBEATER FOR ALL I CARE!" He wanted to hold her...tell her everything...how much she meant...how he wanted to be hers... "I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU!" He needed her so badly...he wanted to hold her in his arms... "I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" He needed Brittany. "SO GO HOME, GET FUCKED! I DON'T CARE!" He did care... a lot.**

"And she said horrible things in return…"

**Brittany stood still, lost for words. "ALVIN SEVILLE, I HOPE YOU GET SHOT WHEN YOU WALK HOME!" She didn't mean that...heck, she didn't mean half the stuff she said to him. "I WILL BE SO HAPPY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She will be distraught! "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"**

"The day in which you ruined Theodore's cooking exam…when he said…"

**"You know..." Theodore said in a small voice. "...I fucking hate you, Alvin"**

"The day in which you stole my math assignment….the day I punched you in the face…"

**"You fucking asshole!" Alvin heard Simon say. "You just caused me my fucking math grade!"**

**Alvin looked at Simon; his hands were in fists and he was moving uncontrollably.**

"The day in which you screamed in Dave's face…"

"**I FUCKING HATE YOU!"**

"The day where you lost everything, everyone, ran out the house and down the street to Brittany's house…"

_**Keep going, keep going**_**, Alvin went over the word in his head. He was beginning to get tired but, he didn't care; making it on time to Brittany's house was more important than anything else.**

"The day you got run over by a car and fell into a coma…"

**CRASH!**

**Alvin thought nothing more…..He was lying on the street, blood trickling out of his mouth. He closed his eyes….and there was nothing…**

_**Darkness**_**….**

"The day when your brain started to play tricks on you…"

Alvin looked at his brother with hazy eyes, tears falling down his face and landing onto his lap, remembering everything that happened on that fateful day in which Simon spoke of.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Alvin asked in a shallow voice, not understanding Simon's last statement.

"In short," Simon said in a strong voice, his eyes staring into his brother's. "It's all in your head, Alvin,"

* * *

**NOTE: Go here and listen to this piece of music (Inception – The Dream Is Collapsing). I imagine something like this to play if this was a film. Plus, I listened to this piece of music while writing the following part, so you will feel the thrill of it all while you're reading: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=M1_4f17QBlA (Remove the gaps).**

* * *

A cup filled with water fell to the floor, and although this happened in a second in reality, to Alvin, the cup fell slowly and surely, the liquid in which it contained slowly falling out, the cutlery finally hitting the floor and smashing into a million pieces, like the thing he believed reality to be, his paw outstretched in front of him, the said cup of water which were previously held by his paw.

The sun began to dim ever so slowly as if it wasn't the sun at all, as if it was a light that was slowly losing its power, the room in which he and the three others sat in, began to shake, Alvin feeling the floor beneath him beginning to weaken…

_It…it wasn't….real?_

_Everything…_

_Everything that happened…?_

_It…wasn't real…?_

"The events in that day, like the memory in which Pain showed you, are pivotal," Simon continued as if nothing unusual was happening around him, Bucky and Gina too just sitting and sipping the glass of water they held within their paws. "It is everything that occurred in that day which sent subliminal messages to your brain…."

_No…way….I…_

"Because right now Alvin…"

_It can't be true! It can't be_-

"You are in a coma. In reality, you're lying in a hospital bed and your body and mind, like you have been experience here, is fight for your life…"

The pain Alvin felt when you awoke…the pain that coursed throughout his brain and spread through his body….the pain which made him fall to the floor in aginy….it was his brain in pain from being in a coma? It was Pain and the coma working together and….that is why Pain attacked him, because right now, he was in a vulnerable position.

_No_, Alvin thought, his eyes wide all the time, his heart thumping all the while, his paws sweating, his-

And it hit him yet again; the pain in his head had returned, but this time it was stronger than before, powerful. He put his paws to head and screamed in pain, falling to the floor on to his paws and knees, the floor crumbling slightly under his weight.

"The things you said on that day, the things in which were said to you were all placed in your head and were carried out. For example, when you screamed at Brittany that you didn't care that she got beat by a woman beater, what happened to her in the future?"

And although the pain coursed through his brain, he could still understand what Simon was telling him, could still follow what he was telling him, what he was asking him…though he did not like the answers he discovered.

"She…she got beat by my best friend, Rupert!" Alvin screamed out, his voice echoing all around him.

"That is correct," Simon replied in a firm voice, as if he couldn't see that Alvin was on the floor in pain. "And what did you scream at Dave?"

"Th-that I fucking hate him!"

The pain…let the pain go away…please….

"Yes you did," Simon continued. "And with this being said, your mind created a scenario both due to the guilt and shame you felt when muttering those words, where Dave was dead in the future, allowing you to learn the importantance of a parent's love,"

"And you completely ruined Theodore's cookery exam and Simon's math assignment," Bucky interjected, who stood up from chair and started to pace along the crumbling floor, around the room that shoke wildly. "You also felt guilt about this as well, so your brain, so your subconscious, me and Gina, created a scenario where Theodore is living in poverty because you ruined his chances of getting into a cookery school, where Simon was unable to get a job to support his family,"

"I- what do you mean-?" Alvin squeaked out.

"Alvin," Gina spoke out in a firm voice. "Me and Bucky are your subconscious, manifested as squirrels for you to interact with. We are the ones responsible for tall that has happened to you here in this world. We created everything, the people, the land, the events that occurred, all of it was us…"

_This…no…I…_

_All in your head…_

_All in your head…_

_Always in your head!_

"On that day, you also felt guilty for pushing Brittany over," Simon continued, his voice never changing. "Deep down, you had a feeling that Brittany could pregnant, for you never used a condom at Rupert's house party and, from your knowledge, you were sure Brittany wasn't on the pill. Afraid that you had hurt your potential child and its mother, guilt ate at you slowly and surely, afraid of the responsibilities which laid out in front of you, which coursed a hate for your father because you felt like he achieved something that you believed you could not do; raise a child…"

"And so," Bucky continued, facing Alvin with his paws behind his back. "A scenario where you could be the potential father of one "Little Alvie" was created. We introduced the idea that if you had a child, perhaps you could look after it. We tried to show you that you just had to believe in yourself and believe that you are doing right for your child and to always protect it. To reinforce this message, Rupert, who was getting married to Brittany, was abusing her son. When you discovered this information, your strength, you parental protection kicked in, allowing you to take care of your child,"

"Rupert, who in which you held a strong hate towards, due to your belief that it was Rupert's fault for allowing you to sleep with Brittany and then become incredibly guilty about and to how you believed that he was always flirting with her, became all that was horrible with society. He was corrupted and wanted nothing but power, wanted nothing but Brittany, to control everyone and everything, to put your life in misery. This scenario was created for one purpose…"

And Bucky looked down at Alvin, you looked up with tear filled eyes. "To show you that there are some things worth fighting for, that life is worth living for, to help you grown stronger!"

"Brittany getting married to Rupert was to show you how if you really wanted something you loved, it was worth fighting for, that it was best for you to take hold of it and hold it affectionately for the rest of your life,"

"Everything else was a result of this very variable; Rupert's corruption of the town, trying to take over everything, is what caused almost everything else. Eleanor's story, of her being raped by Rupert, of her knowing the truth of your son, was all down to Rupert, for his action's entwined with her life,"

"For Simon," Came the voice of his brother, over taking Bucky. But wait…why did Simon say "For Simon"?. What was he addressing himself in the third person?

"His life was messed up. But it was because of something he said to you on "that day". He told you "Why don't you leave us all alone...forever?" This very sentence created a scenario in which Simon wished to kill you if you ever returned to their lives ever again, wanting revenge for you indirectly killing Dave in the process. Remember the video tape, Alvin? The tape in which he left for you?"

**"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"**

Yes…he did.

He remembered it all.

Remembered every painful experience.

Everything everyone had said to him…

Alvin slowly nodded his head, his eyes shut, tears leaking down the sides, the whole room shaking all the while, Alvin afraid that the floor would give in at any minute.

"And then there was Pain," Gina said in the same firm voice Bucky and Simon used. "Seeing how you could sense Pain was lurking within your heart, the concept of Rupert being a "monster" was always in your head, for Rupert represented the thing you did not want to become for you feared it would happen to yourself; you even started to question if you were "the monster". This idea was used to help you fight back against Pain, for we all knew that he was lurking around waiting to attack you,"

"Funny how you didn't notice the inconsistencies, Alvin," Bucky spoke in a light voice, a chuckle lifting off the end of his sentence. "Didn't you notice any of it? The school which was burnt down? How the streets were always empty? The voices in your head? The TV sending your message up in your bedroom? How your son's injuries were healed faster than the speed in which they should have recovered? Any of it?"

Now that Alvin thought of it, most of the things in which Bucky spoke of sounded very…weird. Voices in your head? Streets that were always empty? Even both Bucky and Gina who disappeared from time to time sounded bizarre. Why didn't Alvin notice any of it as "strange"?

"The concept "Seeing is believing" is applied here," Simon summed up. "You see, in a dream, when one sees a two headed person, they don't think their head rationally. They go along with it and their brain comes creates an adequate reason for this strange phenomenon and this strangeness goes right over the individual,"

"The voices which you heard at times were mine and Bucky's," Gina further elaborated. "Pain was the growling voice and the small, intelligent voice at the back of your head was none other than your brother, Simon's. We were always there for you Alvin, trying to guide you along the way, even if you did not agree with a lot things Simon threw at you. We popped up when we felt like you needed us to help you,"

"And so Alvin," Simon said as he stood up, Bucky and Gina on other side of him, looking down at Alvin. "This is where we must leave you…"

The pain in Alvin's head seemed to have died down a lot, though it was still enough to keep Alvin on the floor in pain. He looked up with tear filled eyes, a paw outstretched to his brother.

"S-Simon…" He croaked and just when he thought his paws was going to touch Simon's paw (which hung loosely down by his side,), his paws went right through him. Alvin's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what…?" He asked, no one in particular, looking at his shaking paw and up at Simon.

"I'm not your brother, Alvin,"

"B-b-but….you…you have to be!" Alvin screamed in reply, the room shaking more than before so, pieces of the ceiling starting to fall, the very building itself falling to pieces, the room which was a home to Alvin now crumbling around him, the ceiling before him beginning to give in, the chairs falling down into nothingness.

"I'm nothing but a figment of your imagination," The entity…no, Simon, explained, pieces of wood and debris falling right through him, Bucky and Gina and even Alvin he didn't realize the , the memory of his old home, was crumbling all around him, his full attention on his brother. "I'm the representation of your brother, the desire for you to see him. I am the voice of rationality, a voice in which someone as yourself never follows,"

"I…I…" Alvin whispered, his head down, eyes closed, keeping the unshed tears at bay. "DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he screamed up at his brother, his hidden face, showing his now falling tears, his eyes full with resistance, the building finally falling to the ground, the ceiling giving in, the furniture all falling, the light of the sun now gone.

Darkness….

But then…

Light.

Three lights shone out from the ever flowing darkness, brightening everything around them.

Alvin, who had realized that he was indeed floating in nothing but nothingness, laid eyes upon the three lights, which were flying all over the place by their own will.

"We have told you all you have to know," One of the lights…one of the voices spoke out in a strong voice.

"Just remember what we have told you, what we have taught you…" One of the light's said in a voice which sounded an awfully lot like Simon's. Alvin's eyes widened yet again, realizing that what Simon, Bucky and Gina…what the voices had told him was the truth. That light had Simon's voice, but it wasn't Simon himself.

"Everyone makes mistakes,"

"But you must grow strong and move onwards from those mistakes,"

"Everyone deserves a second chance,"

"Everyone deserves to be loved,"

"You mustn't let fear stand in the way of the ones you love,"

"If you remember everything we have taught you, you'll be just fine,"

"W-what do you mean?" Alvin asked, his voice a little shaky, quiet from the shock he felt coursing through his body, the pain still there in his brain.

"It's time for you to wake up, Alvin," One of the lights said in a gentle voice. "It's time for you to wake from this hellish nightmare, to escape this prison and live life to the fullest,"

"We must leave you," One of the voice's said. "Good luck, Alvin,"

"We know you can do it," Another chimed in.

"It's time for us to leave,"

"W-Wait!" Alvin cried out in a struggling voice. "I need to ask you something,"

The three lights just hovered in front of him, ready to hear what he had to say. "So, are you saying this was all fake? That all this was just in my head and that none of it was real?"

The lights kept quiet for a few moments, until one, the middle voice, spoke. "It's all in your head, yes,"

"But we wouldn't say that it was all "fake"," Another explained. "We would say that, although we had an influence in what you saw, we would say that most you was a "premonition" of what could occur in the future…"

"Just because it's in your head does not mean it's not real,"

"But does that mean the future will occur as I saw it?" Alvin asked in a panicked voice, obviously not wanting a future in what he saw to take place.

"No, it does not," One voice replied.

"Actually, it means the complete opposite," The middle voice added in a more cheery voice. "Now that you know of a future that can occur, you can strive to make it not happen. Because you will be alive you will be alive, because you will wake up only six weeks after you were hit by the car, the future will, ultimately, turn out a lot different,"

"Remember, only you can walk your own destiny. Only you can make the future,"

Slowly taking in what the voices had told him, Alvin nodded his head in understanding.

"But is what you showed me accurate? Is what you showed me fact? Like, did Rupert really cause a car to run into me?"

"That is for you to decide, Alvin," One of the voices replied, heavily. "We cannot tell you what was "fact" and what wasn't, cause, like we said, although we influenced most of what you saw, some of it came from what _you_ believed in. Some of it came from…well…even we don't know that,"

"In short," The left voice spoke. "We can't tell you even if we did know, it would still be up to you to decide,"

Alvin frowned. "That's not very helpful,"

"Didn't say it was helpful, Alvin," The right voice replied with a nit of laughter heard. "It's just what we know,"

Alvin smiled. "You know, I wanna punch all three of you and hug you at the same time…"

"Why's that, Alvin?"

"You can read my mind, so you know the answer to that,"

"We know," All three replied together.

"But we wanna ask you anyway," A voice replied with laughter.

"You guys helped me a lot," Alvin replied, smiling all the while at the three lights, the voice, his subconscious. "You helped me fight Pain, kept a watch on me and taught me valuable things when I almost fell into the darkness. But I also wanna punch you cause you put me through hell itself!"

If voices could grin widely, Alvin was sure all three were doing just that. "Anytime Alvin, anytime,"

"Gee, thanks," Alvin replied in an unenthusiastically voice.

"And now we shall take our leave for now,"

"But…where are you going?"

"We'll always be with you Alvin,"

"After all, we are with you for eternality,"

"Oh what joy," Alvin replied back in a sarcastic voice.

"It's time to wake up Alvin," The middle voice announced strongly. "It's time you lived your life once again,"

"But how do I wake up?"

"That's easy," All three spoke in unison. "Fight!"

And the pain was back, coursing through his body once again, stronger and stronger. Alvin fell to his knees and grabbed hold of his head.

"You can do this, Alvin!"

"Just fight! Fight back with everything you got!"

"Your life is waiting for you on the other side, everyone you love is waiting! So fight for your life, fight for your freedom!"

Alvin did as the voices asked him to do, remembering all those who loved im where just on the other side, outside in the real world, where Alvin wished to be. The voices, his subconscious, encouraged him on, Alvin slowly gaining strength, thinking of his loved ones and nothing more.

He could start a new, could patch things up, make everything right again, and keep his promise to the Brittany in his head, striving to live life to the fullest, to go through the bad times and the good and to remember that he must always push on forwards…

Alvin had much to live for, and he wasn't going to give up on his life! The pain pushed back against Alvin's will and strength, always trying to squish it, but Alvin was stronger. So strong in fact, that he was able to get up to his feet, the powerful, warm bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach…

Love.

All for he cared about flashed in front of him…

_Dave…_

_Simon…._

_Theodore…_

_Brittany…_

_Everyone…_

Alvin lifted his head, pushing th pain back all the while, his eyes closed. He put out both paws in front of him and grabbed the darkness in front him. With all the strength and Love he could muster, he drived all his power into his fist which clenched onto the darkness.

_I'm coming home…_

In one swift movement, the darkness ripped in two. Alvin could sense a light bubbling through the torn darkness. The light took over the darkness in a quick succession….

It was the light of the outside world…

Alvin, he faintly heard in the distance. "Live your life to the fullest,"

"Al-Alvin? Alvin! Everyone, Alvin's eyes are fluttering!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Alvin opened his eyes…

He was home at last…

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

* * *

"_Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry,  
but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"  
_- Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Quoted from "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows" by J.K. Rowling, Chapter 35, Pg.579, UK Edition.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there we have it…**

**The truth of what Alvin had been going through was actually all in his head.**

**I hope the characters all explained it properly to you of Alvin's predicament and of what is really going on, for I don't won't any of you to be confused and not understand (If you don't understand, let me know in a review or PM me.)**

**Yes people, it was all happening in Alvin's head, hence the title of the chapter and fanfic ("It's All In Your Head, Alvin"). I would like to say well done to those who guessed right what was really happening in the story (about the whole thing being in Alvin's head). A virtual cookie for you all. Yum, Yum! :)**

**I've been waiting so freaking long to reveal this all to you! I've known from the very beginning that everything that Alvin would experience in "the future" was all in his head. It feels so good to let it out for the world to see. :)**

**OK, explanation time. Well, hopefully not a lot explaining seeing as the characters in the story (Simon, Bucky and Gina) did that for me. Throughout the story I left hints all over the place to tell you guys, the readers, that this was all in Alvin's head. The voices in his head….the repetition of "It's all in your head" over and over….the empty streets….Alvin's old house….Bucky and Gina…the memory of Rupert's party that Alvin experience again…I left all over the place. Did any of you pick them up? Let me know.**

**Alvin is still in a coma…well, was. Those pains in his head…remember those in chapter 7, how Alvin was in pain and agony. Well those pains was Alvin's brain trying to deal with the fact that he is in a coma. At the end where Simon, Bucky and Gina reveal everything to him, he feels the pain again. This time his brain is trying to deal with all the information that his subconscious is telling him, though his brain wants to deny it all. The pain subsides because he has accepted the predicament he is in. The building and floor beneath him crumbling to pieces was "the future" that his brain had created was falling to pieces, now that he knew the truth. Just wanted to clear that bit up.**

**Hope everything else is self-explanatory…**

**I would also like to hear from you guys of your theories of what was happening to Alvin. It would be really interesting to see what people thought and how close some people got. :)**

**Alvin's fight with Pain was epic, no?**

**So we are getting very close to the end of this story; I expect another 4 more chapters. But remember, Alternative Endings and other goodies will be posted as well. I will even put up an explanation of the story for all those who are still a little confused, or for those who would like to know more details. :)**

**Please leave a review to show me that you are still reading this fanfic. It is thanks to your reviews that this story is still that going and that I try to write as much as I can when I get the time. Thank you.**

**Until next time more awesome peeps! :)**


	46. I'm Awake And I'm Alive

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you as always to the many people who reviewed, story alerted and favourite this fanfic story. I couldn't have gotten as far as I could if it wasn't for all of your love and support. :)**

**Apologies are in order for the long delay in updating; I was concentrating on other fanfics stories, studying for uni, getting assignments done (and in on time – Eek!) and been watching other anime. Plus, a lack of motivation and just plain laziness stopped me from writing. Yeah…**

**According to your reviews, some of you knew that "It was all in Alvin's head" and some of you were totally shocked. Well to those of you worked it out, well done. To those that didn't, I hope I didn't give you a heart attack or anything from shock lol.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter for you all to read (Recap is below to refresh your memory).**

**Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**After Alvin finally defeats Pain Darkness, Simon, Bucky and Gina take Alvin into a room, his old living room to be precise, where they sit him down and tell him the truth, the truth being that everything had experienced from when he "woke up", has all been in his head the entire time, that he, Alvin, is still in a coma in hospital, that it had all been made up by his subconscious who are in the forms of Bucky and Gina, Simon too who is nothing but a figment of Alvin's imagination.**

**Once accepting the truth, Alvin finally opens his eyes and wake up….for real.**

* * *

"_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive"  
_- Skillet

Lyrics from "_Awake And Alive_" by Skillet.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 46  
I'm Awake and I'm Alive**

"Everybody! Come quick!" Came an urgent, but happy voice. "Alvin….he's waking up!"

The sudden sound of chairs moving, feet hitting the floor, the scramble of bodies against each other. Alvin became aware that many people were looking down at him, their eyes burning down at him, concentrating hard, hope and relief sitting there. Alvin didn't know how he knew these things for he was just gaining consciousness and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet, but he just…knew it was true, just knew that it was all happening.

Once Alvin had fully gained consciousness, the first thing he felt was his body and then the sudden feeling of shock hit his heart, realizing how weak and fragile his body felt to him. All organs were in working order (Well, from what he could tell; he wasn't a doctor or anything, but still…), and his bones felt ok, but…his muscles just felt…weak; they ached and Alvin didn't know why. Then he remembered what the voices in his head had told him before he had woken up; he had been in a coma for long time, so he must have spent an awful long time in the bed he now laid in. And because he spent so much time occupied in bed, Alvin hadn't moved a muscle ever since…well, since he landed into a coma. He hadn't a clue how much time had passed while he was in a coma, but he made a mental note to ask someone once he opened his eyes.

Speaking of opening eyes, Alvin thought was about time he opened his own…

He did…

Lightness was the first thing he saw, the brightness of the sun…the room's lights….Alvin didn't know which one but, he didn't care, for it was light and it was real. It was beautiful.

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room, four shadowed faces came into view. He couldn't make out the identity of each face, but the outline of each head looked familiar to him. But for now, he didn't need to see their faces, for he could tell the identity of each just by hearing their voices…

"Alvin!" The first voice Alvin had heard exclaimed happily. Alvin knew that voice, knew out of a voice of millions of identical voices and would still know who the real voice was, for it was a voice he grew up with, the owner of the voice a happy individual who was just as happy as their voice.

And then Alvin saw him, smiling down at him, tears at the corner of his eyes just waiting to spill down and fall. "Th-Theo-dore…" Alvin mummed, his voice just as weak as his muscles felt; Alvin reckoned it was due to the fact that he hadn't used his vocal chords in a long period of time.

Alvin's baby brother couldn't resist any longer, couldn't hold back the tears and the emotion he felt in his chest which ached his heart so; he let it all out and cried there, putting his arms around Alvin's neck and crying in the crook of his neck.

Although Theodore's rough contact wasn't exactly what Alvin had in mind, his body screaming to him to get his brother off of him for the pain course through his bones now, Alvin appreciated the love and affectionate he felt from his brother, accepting any contact at all than none at all. He missed…feeling…just touching thing….human contact is what he desired and his brother was giving him just that. Yes, he felt all of these things in the dream he had of the future, but this…this was real.

But just when Alvin started to feel comfortable in his brother's embrace, Alvin closing his eyes in content, Theodore's warm body heat was pulled away from him at once. Alvin pouted slightly, already deprived of the contact of others.

"Theodore, we need to give him some space," And there was another familiar voice, one that Alvin hadn't heard in…what felt like, forever. "Alvin's still recovering so we mustn't be rough with him,"

Alvin looked up to his right at the face of the owner of the voice. Slowly the shadowed face was lit and when Alvin saw the owner, when he saw the identity of the voice, he smiled. It was a concerned looking Dave, who had appeared to be crying at one point, for tear stains were running down his face.

"But…I'm just so happy, Dave," Theodore replied in a sobbing voice, looking up to Dave and then back down at his brother's fragile figure, tears running down his face, freely. "I….I just wanted to show him…how happy I am that he's….alive," Theodore tilted his head and looked down at the floor, finishing his sentence in a quiet voice.

"I thought we were gonna lose him as well," Came a settled voice, which sounded calm and sincere, which confused Alvin for the owner of the voice did not correlate to the voice itself. Since when did Eleanor care so much about Alvin? Didn't she hate Alvin? Sure she was sweet sometimes, but she had always kept Alvin at a far distance and hardly talked to him when they were teenagers. "I'm actually glad the little prick pulled through,"

Alvin sighed internally. Yep, that was Eleanor alright. But even though she had insulted him, he could detect the genuine happiness in her voice. A small smile placed on his lips. He looked to his left to where her voice had come from and sure enough, the shadowed outline came into view of Eleanor Miller, who was looking anywhere but at Alvin, her head slightly to the side as if nothing important was occurring.

"Eleanor, don't insult Alvin, not when something serious is happening," A forth elderly voice debated Eleanor. Alvin knew that voice too. It had to be her…

Alvin looked up to his left and the forth shadowed face finally came into view; the elderly face of Miss Miller. She stood next to her daughter, dressed in a yellow frilly dress, handbag in hand, a concerned expression on her face, but relief in her eyes.

"But he's OK now Miss Miller," Eleanor argued with the elderly lady. "He looks just as moody as I last saw him. I think his back to normal…"Miss Miller scolded her daughter once more, but Alvin could tell Eleanor didn't mean; he knew she was joking, trying to brighten the mood within the room, but Miss Miller failed to realize this detail.

"Wh-what's g-going o-on?" Alvin asked in a weak voice, trying to untangle the knot he felt in his throat, trying his best to use the human language with difficulty, his brain aching has he put more effort into it. If only he didn't feel so weak…! "W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Alvin," Dave answered in a balanced voice, trying his best not to break down crying. "You were hit by a car and fell into a coma, landing you here in this bed,"

"H-how l-long?"

"Six weeks," Theodore answered this time, the boy still not in control of his emotional, sobbing voice. "We've all tried to stay by your bed as much as we could…and…we've been reading to you and….just….talking and…we…I…" And Theodore said no more, his head down once more, a paw by Alvin's side.

Alvin slowly took a hold of his brother's paw with his own, ignoring the ache and pains which screamed at him. Theodore looked down at the comforting contact, his open and teary.

"T-t-thank yo-u-u," Alvin managed to word in a settled, calm voice, trying to express the gratitude he felt through his voice, unshaken and unbalanced. Theodore squeezed his brother's paw and cried.

"Al-Alvin…I'm sorry…sorry I said that stuff to you on that day…. And I've regretted saying it….sorry I said I….hate you…..I don't…I don't hate you, Alvin. Your my brother and I-"

"Theodore…" Alvin's voice cut through his brother's like a knife slicing through paper as if it was nothing. Theodore stopped and all eyes looked in Alvin's direction (Even Eleanor,), surprised to hear a strength and determination which wasn't there previously. "T-thank Y-you,"

A stunned silence filled the room. Everyone, surprised at the words that came out of Alvin's lips. Was this Alvin Seville? The same Alvin Seville who ruined Theodore's cooking exam, punched Simon in the face, screamed in Dave's face and walked around with an attitude? Well he surely looked like Alvin Seville but…he sure didn't act the same and the words that came out of his mouth and the feeling that was made didn't correlate at all to the Alvin Seville that everyone knew. What the hell had that coma do to him?

"Is….that really you, Alvin?" A shocked Dave asked, the silence being filled, but a tension still lingered in the air.

"Yeah," Came a suspicious looking Eleanor, who looked at Alvin with mistrust. "You surely don't sound like the Alvin Seville I know. You actually don't sound like an asshole…"

"Eleanor, I warned you twice already!" Miss Miller shouted at her daughter for the third time.

Before Alvin could fully explain himself (and prove his identity) as best he could, his brain still aching from speaking, the door in the far corner of the room opened, a man dressed in a white coat, with a beard and glasses entered the room, a clipboard in his hand, followed by a nurse with blonde shinning hair and an intrigued and urgent looking Jeanette in their wake.

"Patient No.103456. Name…Alvin Seville….Condition….coma…" The doctor said out loud as he walked to Alvin's left, not looking once at Alvin, reading off the clipboard he held within his hands, speaking in a bored voice. "Oh….you're awake, then?" His voice changed to that of surprise, taken aback by Alvin's opened eyes.

"I did tell you he was awake Doctor Harman," Jeanette mumbled as she came to stand next to him, though he didn't give her any sign that he acknowledged what she had told him.

"Jeanette," Eleanor addressed her sister, who turned to look at her. "You did tell him that this time isn't a false alarm, right?"

Jeanette nodded upon hearing her sister's question. "I did, though judging by his reaction at seeing Alvin awake, I don't think he believed me,"

"When did the patient gain consciousness?" The doctor asked, looking at the Heart rate monitor, taking note of the readings the monitor read; t Alvin it looked as though he was looking for any abnormal readings, for he had to be sure Alvin's body was in a good condition.

"About ten minutes ago," Dave answered. "We were all just sitting, talking amongst ourselves, you know? We had just helped one of the nurses flip Alvin back to laying down on the bed. And then my youngest son, Theodore, noticed that Alvin was beginning to stir. And then he exclaimed to us that Alvin was waking and-"

"Well, he seems to be fine, according to the Herat rate monitor," The doctor noted as he looked away from the readings on the Heart rate monitor and back down to writing on his clipboard, ignoring Dave altogether. "Heart rate normal, breathing normal…" But the doctor silenced after that. Everyone looked at him, expectedly; it seemed like he had more to say.

"And that's good doctor, isn't it?" Theodore asked, not being able to take the long silence from the man who continued to note down on his clipboard. God damn, he just wanted to know if his brother was OK!

"Oh yes," The doctor finally said something to Theodore and to the group in whole, not speaking for what seemed like for ever. "It's great news but-" And there it was; the "but" everyone was dreading. "-I still have no idea how his organs are operating, especially his brain. A coma can have dire consequences on the brain you see, because-"

"The brain has undergone a lot of pressure, and therefore the patient will require special medical attention," The strong voice of Jeanette cut in, further explaining what the doctor had been saying, the group taken aback that the "shy" Jeanette Miller had actually interrupted someone.

_She had known about this_, Eleanor thought as she looked to her sister; her eyes were closed, her breathing was clam, her voice was settled. _She had confined within me not too long ago about the irreversible effects that could take hold of Alvin's brain, that if he didn't wake up soon…his condition could worsen and in worst case scenario…he might not ever wake up at all. _

_I couldn't tell Theodore what Jeanette had told me….it would break his heart Simon would have already had known this, seeing as he was just as smart as Jeanette and he too was doing the exact same thing I was…am….doing to Theodore._

"Although Alvin is awake, it does not necessarily mean that his brain is functioning at full capacity," Jeanette spoke in a balanced as she stood next to Alvin's bed looking down at him with concerned eyes.

"B-but," Theodore sobbed. "He talked. Alvin talked to us so that means that-"

"No Theodore," Jeanette cut yet again, her head up and looking straight into Theodore's teary eyes. "Even if Alvin had spoken to you, it may be difficult for him to speak again, worst case he won't speak again,"

Theodore was the only one to gasp.

_It seems even Dave knew about the effects from Alvin's coma_, Eleanor noted, seeing the strained expression on the man's face. She wasn't surprised that he knew this, however; Simon, who must have been worried about Alvin's wellbeing, informed his father of his worries. _Of course, this is all speculation…_

"Alvin," Jeanette looked back down at the bed-ridden Alvin, who slowly looked up at her. "Your responding; I guess that's a good start," Alvin nodded, tentavily, his muscles still aching, his throat sore. The doctor wrote down something on his clipboard as Jeanette continued:

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"A-A-Alvi-n-n," Alvin managed to say with difficulty. "A-Alvin S-Seville,"

Jeanette nodded firmly, doctor to her side still scribbling down here and there on the clipboard. "Do you know where you are?"

"T-the h-h-hospital,"

"Very good," Jeanette congratulated in a gentle voice. "Thank you, Alvin," She smiled at him, and he returned with a crooked version of his own. She looked up to Dave and Theodore's faces, both who looked with concern and confusion.

"Well?" Dave asked, still keeping his voice balanced, not wanting it to tip over the edge and break down crying. "How is he?"

Jeanette sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to articulate. "Like I said, the fact that his responding is good. However, it is very difficult to predict wherever he will recover fully or not,"

"So…it's like what Doctor Harman keeps telling us every time we ask him about Alvin's condition?" Dave asked, his voice filled with disappointment, disappointment that he hadn't heard any good news, thinking for once that he would hear it; for the past six weeks it's been the same news time and time again; the uncertainty that Alvin will fully recover. "Even though Alvin is awake he may not-"

"We don't know that yet," The reply came swift and firm, but it wasn't Jeanette's voice that had spoken. "The best we can do is wait and help Alvin get through this. Time is what Alvin needs most of all right now. Isn't that right, doc?" Eleanor said, sitting on the windowsill of the room, her arms folded, her eyes looking out of the window.

"Yes," The doctor said, slightly taken aback, clearing his voice before he continued. "Alvin will have to stay in bed to recover. We will have to keep the Heart rate monitor connected to monitor his heart-rate and breathing. If all goes well, Alvin should progress in recovery as the days pass, gaining speech and movement. If, however, he does not progress at all, he may full into a vegetated state, where he will be unable to respond to anything. If this turns out to occur then….well, I will have to run a few neurological tests on him, to scan his brain for any abnormalities,"

Dave nodded his head, not able to say anything else, understanding exactly what the doctor was telling him, for he had said the same thing to Dave on countless of visits to Alvin's room. Theodore, on the other hand, who had not been present when this information was conversed, started to sob, silently into Dave's shirt. Dave put a comforting arm around his son.

"Mr. Seville," Doctor Harman addressed the stilled man in front of him. "If Alvin does recover, his speech will improve over the days, though it could take weeks, maybe months,"

Dave nodded his head. "But, what should we do while he recovers, doctor?"

"Just talk to him," The doctor answered simply, as if it was the easiest thing to do. "Tell him everything that's happened while he was away, how you missed him, anything. It's like the young Miss Miller said: he needs his family now to help him through this,"

Once more, Dave nodded.

"I would also recommend that, once Alvin is in a fitting condition, he should take therapy sessions with a consular. Doctor Bridge is her name, if I recall correctly. You know of her, correct?"

"Yes," Dave answered as he looked back down at Alvin. "She's our consular. She's helped us through this difficult and has given us therapy sessions on a one-to-one basics and as a group. I think that would help Alvin, help understand and make sense of what has happened. If anyone's been emotional wounded by this event, it's him," Dave's eyes were still on his son.

The doctor nodded, realizing his mistake in doing so, for Dave was not looking at him presently, causing him to miss the doctor's response. "I agree," he said, using speech instead of body movements for responses. "When he is able to speak coherently, helping him move around the hospital room will help his body return to the condition it was in, but only when I and the nurses are satisfied with the condition he is in, understand?"

"Yes doctor," Dave answered, looking back to Doctor Harman.

"Very well," The doctor inclined his head. "I and Nurse Fullen will take our leave," And he and the nurse did just that. But as the doctor stood under the door way, he stopped and turned to face the group:

"It may be a long tiresome recovery," The doctor said, his voice filled with strong emotion, the first time Dave or anyone else for that matter had heard him speak with any emotion at all "It. won't be easy. Alvin may become frustrated, angry, depressed. Anything could happen and he may not even recover at all,"

A heavy dense silence filled the room at once, though it didn't last very long…

"Way to cheer up everyone, doc," Eleanor said in a dry voice, her eyes rolling as she looked back out the window, gloomy grey clouds hovering in the sky.

"But you must stay strong, for yourselves and Alvin," The doctor said, his voice a little stronger. "He needs his family strength now, more than ever before. Just…stay strong, OK?"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Thank you doctor," Dave replied in a voice filled with gratitude. "We will,"

Doctor Harman smiled for the first time in a very long while. He bowed his head slightly and left the room, closing the door behind him. _I hope_, he thought as he walked down the corridor, _that they can get through this. _

_They're a good family; the love between them is strong. But…will it be enough? Can they get through this?_

_I don't know, but for their sakes, I truly hope they can…_

* * *

"Yeah…OK, I'll see you soon then," Jeanette finished talking as she put her cell phone down from her ear and back into her jeans pocket, ending the call with the other person on the other end of the line.

"Well, is Simon coming along?" Theodore asked in a anticipated voice, hoping his brother would come along and see Alvin. "He wants to see how Alvin is doing, doesn't he?"

Jeanette sighed deeply and slowly shook her head. "He said….he doesn't want to see him yet," Her voice was pained and quiet, her eyes slightly downcast, not looking Theodore or anyone else in the eye. "He said that….he has other things to deal with…"

"But….he has to see Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed in a upset voice, not wanting to believe that Simon didn't care weather Alvin awoke or not. "Alvin's his brother! He cares for him just as much as I do!"

Eleanor, who was by Theodore's side, put a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders. "Of course he does, Theo," she said in a conceding voice. "He does love him….but, so much has happened between he and Alvin,"

"And right now, Simon is trying to deal with the conflicting emotions he is feeling," Dave added, taking over from Eleanor, his voice just as calm and smooth as hers. "We all know that Alvin's accident has affected Simon more so than has you and I. You know that he's had double the amount of one-to-one sessions with Doctor Bridge than us, don't you?"

"I know that," Theodore answered with a deflated nod from his head. "But why?"

"Because he feels conflicted," Came the settled voice of Jeanette, who stood over by the window looking out at the gloomy scene before her. "He still feels resentment towards Alvin for all of the horrible things he has done and how childishly he has acted, but at the same time, he feels saddened and regretful. Alvin is his brother and no matter what Alvin has done, no matter how awful Alvin has acted towards him, he still loves him. And in some small way, he blames himself for Alvin's accident,"

"Jeanette…" Eleanor breathed, leaving Theodore's side and opting to walk towards her sister, a confused expression on her face. "How do you know this? How do you know Simon feels this way?"

A paused silence fills the room.

And then…

"Because I talked to him," Jeanette answered, and although her voice was somewhat quiet, everyone was able to hear it. "I talked to him about the events that led up to Alvin's accident and although his responses were defensive, pushing me away from the subject, I pushed on and…you know what the end result of that conversation was?"

No-one answered.

"He cried. Cried on my lap and let his heart out. He didn't need to tell me how he felt through words; I could tell exactly what he was feeling through actions alone, just from his crying I could feel the conflict within him," Jeanette chuckled lightly. "Not very scientific and logical for myself to go by emotion alone, but I knew it was true. His crying was a confession of his feelings," She turned her head towards the three, a small smile on her thin lips. "Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later,"

"But-!" Theodore started to protest, but was cut off by his father, almost, instantly.

"She's right, Theodore," Dave said calmly, a hand on his son's shoulder. "Like Alvin, we have to give Simon time to recollect his feelings and sort them out,"

Dave looked towards Alvin, who laid in the bed, his eyes staring u at the ceiling. He hadn't said anything in a while.

"All we can do is wait…"

* * *

"No word from Brittany yet?" Jeanette asked her sister as they both walked down the hospital corridors, monuvering between the doctors and nurses that walked quickly here and there between each room, down corridors, on their own, a patient beside them, or pushing them on a wheeled-bed.

"Not a word," Eleanor replied, her paws resting behind her head so she could rest her head. "I think her cell's dead, though it wouldn't surprise me if she was avoiding us,"

"Because of the whole Alvin incident?" Jeanette inquired. The sisters were on the way home, thinking it was best to leave Alvin with his family alone. Besides, both promised Miss Miller that they would be back home by nine o'clock and it was already eight forty-five.

"Yeah," Eleanor answered with a sigh, both stopping at the elevators, Eleanor clicking on the "Down" button. They stood waiting for the doors to open. "I just wish Brittany would admit they she cares for Alvin. I mean, I know I don't entirely get on well with Alvin, but….Brittany's attitude lately has been…well….worse than how it usually is. I just want her to get over it,"

"I know what you mean," Jeanette replied with a sigh of her own, her eyes to the floor. "She has been more irritable than she usually is and she's also been feeling…depressed. Maybe we should have encouraged her to go to the concealing session with Doctor Bridge?"

Eleanor turned to her sister as if she had grown an extra head. "And how, exactly do we do that?" She asked in an exasperated voice. "This is Brittany we're talking about here; the one person who is as stubborn and hot-headed as Alvin himself. You know she won't listen to reason,"

"Maybe if we tried a little harder…" A "Ding!" sound rang from overhead, signalling that the doors to the elevator were about to open; they did and the sisters walked in. Jeanette clicked the "G" button which correlated to the ground floor of the hospital.

"She still wouldn't listen," The door closed and the elevator started to descend down. "She'll just be as stubborn as ever and tell us to leave her alone. Even when we tell her that she isn't coping on her own, she'll deny that fact and tell us that she's fine. She'll block us out," Eleanor laughed. "What am I talking about? She's already blocked us out,"

"We just need to talk to her…" Another "Ding!" and the doors to the elevator opened revealing the large foyer of the ground floor The sister stepped out of the elevator and walked across the room, noticing patients sitting on chairs in the centre of the room, doors and corridors on all sides of the room, the reception desk to the left. "I'm sure she'll-"

"No she won't, Jeanette," Eleanor resononed in a irritable voice, her sister staring to get on her nerves. "You have to face the truth and realize that Brittany just isn't one of those people who forgives and gets on with stuff easily. You do realize she's in so much pain at the moment?"

"Don't you think I already know that?1" Jeanette retorted in a fierce voice, a frown crossing her face. Some of the patients in the room started to stare in their direction. "I know she's having trouble dealing with her emotions. Don't you think I can't hear her sob herself to sleep every night, and I can't even do a thing to comfort cause she is pushing us away?"

They were both outside now. The moon was out shinning high in the sky, a cold wind blew from the east from time to time, blowing the leaves upon the trees and the rustling the leaves upon the sidewalk. Not many people were out, which was a good thing for the sisters, seeing how their conversation was becoming more heated by the second.

Jeanette had come to a stop and once Eleanor realized she was walking by herself, she stopped too, and turned to look at her sister, shock on her face from the pure emotion she heard in her sister's voice. It appeared that Jeanette had been harbouring these emotions for some time now.

_Perhaps this is what she talked about in her one-to-one sessions with Ms. Bridge?_, Eleanor thought to herself. _We have never talked about Brittany until recently, so maybe that's why Jeanette feels so strongly now, because she's wanting to tell me how she's been feeling for a while… _

"Don't you think I don't know how conflicted she's feeling, angry at Alvin yet distraught that his in hospital? Don't you think I can't hear her whisper his name from time to time? Don't you think I know how hard she is coping with being pregnant with her and Alvin's child?

An owl hooted somewhere nearby in a tree, the sound echoing in the night sky. The wind blew between the sisters, leaves blowing here and there.

"H-how did- how did you-?" Eleanor asked, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and surprise, her voice conveying these two expressions.

"I've known for a while now," Jeanette asked in a low voice. "It was through the small things that I observed which I concluded that Brittany is pregnant. She was being sick in the morning; that was one of them. Her stomach started to become bigger; second. And her emotions were all over the place; at first though, I believed this was due to Alvin's accident, but the more I studied her mood-swings, I realized something more was happening, which lead me to the conclusion that Brittany is pregnant,"

"But…how do you know that-?"

"-Alvin is the father?" Jeanette finished. "It's like I told you; I can hear Brittany sob as she falls asleep and the one thing she murmured what aroused my curiosity was this: "I'll try my best, Alvin. I'll name it after you…" Once I put all of the clues together, the answer was obvious,"

Eleanor had nothing to say; she was still shocked. But even if she could speak, what would she say to her sister now? "Jeanette…I-"

"Just tell me why you never told me, Eleanor," It was a demand, something that hardly escaped through Jeanette's mouth, so unlike her shy personality. "Just tell me,"

Neither sister said anything to the other. A car zoomed by, a man walked by, a dog barked.

"I….couldn't," Eleanor finally spoke, her voice quiet, filled with shame and regret. "I…Brittany…she made me promise not tell anyone else. I'm sorry," And she really did sound it.

"You would keep something as important like this away from me?" Jeanette asked, confusion now across her face. "I'm your sister; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Eleanor replied quickly. "I trust you-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't break the promise between Brittany and myself!"

"I guess it just shows how much you both trust me, doesn't it?"

"It's not like that!"

"It appears that way to me!"

Another pause. Another car goes by, another man walks by, another dog barks.

Out of nowhere, Eleanor walks toward her sister until she is in a full embrace with her, Jeanette's eyes widen in reply, her body stiffening a bit.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor whispered soothingly, combing her sister's hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It was wrong of me to promise such a thing to Brittany. I would have told you….I should have told you. I'm sorry,"

Jeanette's body immediately limps. "Thank you," she muttered out in reply, a tear running down her cheek. "That's all I wanted to hear you say,"

Neither sister had anything to say, for all that was said was in the one action that was being shared between the two of them; a comforting hug. They just stayed like that for a while, feeling the warmth radiate off each other's bodies.

"I think we should get a move on," Eleanor announced after some time, breaking the embrace between them, smiling weakly at her sister. "Miss Miller's not going to be happy if we're late back,"

"Yeah," Jeanette agrees, smiling back a weak smile of her own. "You're right. Let's head on back home,"

And they did. Both departed feeling equally better, now that the feelings and secrets that had been hidden away from each other were out in the open.

But the problem with Brittany still lingered in the back of their minds, reminding them that things still weren't back to normal…

* * *

The days passed with much trepidation amongst all. Dave and Theodore stayed by Alvin's side as much as the hospital visiting hours allowed them. They talked to Alvin, telling what things had changed and what he had missed out on, although Dave did not devolve into details, and gave Alvin a small summary, thinking it was best for each person to talk to Alvin on a one-to-one basis.

Eleanor and Jeanette visited from time to time, checking in on how Alvin's progress was doing. On one visit, Alvin had asked if Brittany would ever come to visit him (Though he did ask with broken words and sentence structure; Jeanette, fortunately, was able to decipher what Alvin was asking). The sisters looked at him was pity and sadness; he looked so pathetic, so upset, so sad to be put and stay in a bed, surrounded in a room with four white walls. Dave and Theodore were there to keep him company, sure, but they were still surprised that Alvin hadn't gone insane; the sight of the four walls would make anyone lose their mind if you gave them a long period of time to just stay put and do nothing at all. In short they felt sorry for him, and when they gave him their most apologetic and sympathetic answer, the pity for him only increased when the frown on his face intensified.

Both had tried to talk to their sister, but as Eleanor had predicted, she brushed them off, pushed them away and told them with a scream that she wanted nothing to do with Alvin Seville. Although both were determined to get through to her, they found themselves slowly slipping away, their efforts not changing a thing, their drive dripping fast.

Brittany wasn't the only one who hadn't visited Alvin; his younger brother Simon still, after four days, hadn't visited Alvin, not once. Alvin had asked Dave and Theodore where Simon was, but both frowned and answered with a "He's busy,". Both knew this answer wasn't true all; Simon wasn't busy and both Dave and Theodore had a tingling feeling that Alvin knew this wasn't true. Simon, like Brittany, didn't want nothing to do with Alvin, opting to stay as far as way from his brother as he possibly could. Theodore and Dave had tried their best to convince him to see Alvin in hospital, but their efforts were left in vain, on deaf ears.

Dave sensed that Alvin felt depressed of this information, so in order to cheer him up, he talked about all of th people who cared about Alvin and the critical condition, like his peers from school.

Alvin's peers from Appleton High School had left their respects for him in the form of "Get Well Soon!" cards, video messages, chocolates and other goodies. But the cards and gifts weren't just from the students of Appleton High School; amongst the selection of cards at the end of Alvin's bed on a table, were cards from his neighbours, people who owned shops in the town, relatives and friends. Dave had replied back to all the cards and messages, letting everyone know that Alvin had awoken and was slowly recovery; they replied, wishing him to get better.

"T-t-this is ri-r-ridicu-lous," Alvin said in a weak voice, his brain still trying to mend the broken language he was using, speech improving over the days, lying in bed on his right side. "I-I look l-like a f-fool,"

Dave chuckled at Alvin's whine. "And you've been looking like a fool for the past six weeks, seeing as we've been turning you over every three to two hours or so,"

Alvin groaned weakly. The nurses smiled at this. "Now young Mr. Seville," A pretty nurse with shoulder blonde hair chimed. "You do want to get better, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Alvin answered.

"Then just stay in that position for the next three hours and we will come back and check on you, OK?" The second brunette haired nurse said in a soothing voice, while the first nurse checked on the blah blah machine to make sure everything was in order with Alvin's heart-rate and breathing.

Every two to three hours, two nurses would walk on in through the door and turn Alvin on to his side. This was a recommendation from the doctor, explaining that Alvin had to move his body around (Even if he was in bed,) to avoid any complications in the future; it allowed the circulation of blood through his body and made sure that his muscles weren't weakening from the amount time he spent in bed. Dave and Theodore had been helping the nurses do this for quite some time, even while Alvin was in a comatose state.

A crooked smiled covered Alvin's face. "OK," he said, almost effortlessly. Dave shook his head; Alvin always was a sucking for beautiful woman and girls. "B-b-but, c-can you g-ge-give me some f-f-food?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Seville," The brunette replied in a sweet voice. "But you must be feed by the feeding tube. You are not ready to eat solid foods yet, I'm afraid,"

"F-f-fine," A frown replaced the smile that had been placed upon Alvin's face; Dave could tell he was pouting. The nurses chuckled at Alvin's behaviour (They probably thought he was "Sweet,") and quiet left the room, leaving Dave and Alvin in the room alone.

"Come on champ," Dave said brightly as he sat down on a chair beside Alvin's bed. "Cheer up. I grabbed your favourite magazines and your hand-held game console with your favourite games. Why don't you play them, take your mind off things, huh?"

Alvin showed no enthusiasm to Dave's kind gesture to cheer him up; he merely closed his eye, the frown still on his face. "D-D-Dave…"

"I know I put them here somewhere…" The man thought out loud, standing up and walking to the end of Alvin bed. "Ah, here they are!"

"D-Dave….D-Don't…" Alvin weakly said, his voice a little louder than previously, trying to get through to his father as best as he could, though it looked as though his efforts failed, for Dave walked back to his chair, a punch of magazines, a handheld game console and games in his hands. Alvin wasn't sure if he hadn't heard him or if he was choosing to ignore him; he choose the latter.

"Here you go, Al," Dave said as he placed a mixture of games and magazines on his bed, letting Alvin choose what he wanted to do read or play. "I know there your favourites so I'm sure that you'll just love-"

"Dave!" A raw silence covered father and son, the only noises heard in the room was the low "Beeping" sound emitting from the blah blah machine and the sound birds chirping from the tree outside the open window. After a few moments where neither said anything, Alvin spoke:

"W-why?" he asked, quietly, almost to himself, his eyes were closed, his head was down on the pillow, looking as if he was holding back tears. "W-why a-are y-y-you here?"

"What?" Dave replied, confused by Alvin's words. But it wasn't how he was structuring the words….it was the context…

"Y-you should-d-dn't be h-h-here, D-Dave," Alvin muttered, head still down. "Y-you shouldn-t-t be s-s-so nice t-t-o me,"

"I don't understand…" Dave replied, a small shake of his head, a hand reaching out to hold Alvin's, who flinched back defensively.

"I-I s-screamed in your f-face, D-D-Dave," And suddenly, it all made sense to Dave. He understood what his son was telling him, why he flinched back at his comforting hand, why he closed his eyes and held back tears. "I-I-I…said a h-horrible t-t-thing to you a-a-and….y-y-you still….b-but I d-d-don't deserve y-y-your love-"

Dave hugged his son as gently but as affectionately as he could. "Your my son, Alvin," Dave whispered into his son's ear. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Everyone deserves to be loved…"

Alvin had heard that….

Had heard it in his head…

Had heard the Theodore in his head say it…

_Everyone deserves to be loved…._

Alvin opened his eyes and let the tears roll down his face. He sobbed, not because he felt stupid for forgetting what he had learnt, but because he felt grateful, because despite all that had occurred between himself and his dad, Dave loved him unconditionally.

A ray of sunshine shinned in through the open window, the sound of birds chirping filled the room, though this sound was muffled out by the sound of a boy who cried in his father's arms.

* * *

"Just go and see him, Brit,"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys "No," ?"

"But he misses you…"

"I don't care if he was dying of heart-break; I still wouldn't go and see him,"

"But Brittany,"

"Just leave me alone," Brittany Miller slammed her bedroom door on her sisters faces. They had been trying to persuade and convince Brittany to visit Alvin in the hospital. But of course, Brittany was listening to any of it.

She walked over to her bed, a "Thump" sound made with each step she made, her anger coursing through her body. Stupid Alvin, making her feel this way; he always did have a knack of making her feel angry and upset…but she also felt something else when she thought of him, though she pushed this feeling to the back of her mind, as if she never felt it at all.

As she sat down on her bed, she suddenly felt fatigue and nassiases.

_Not again_, she thought tiredly as she laid her head down to stop the world from spinning. It happened every day and she was starting to become increasingly frustrated, not with her body, but for the person responsible for making her feel this way: Alvin Seville.

_If he hadn't of…If he hadn't seduced…he took advantage, that fucking pig of a guy! It was his doing! It was his fault that I throw up every morning, for these dizzy spells, for my emotions to swing one way to the other in the matter of minutes._

As the world stopped spinning, Brittany slowly stood up and walked to the body-length mirror by her bed. She put her hands on her stomachs and rubbed. She felt a kick and a tear, furiously ran down her face.

_It was Alvin's fault for getting me pregnant…_

* * *

As the days passed on by, Dave noticed that Alvin's speech improved little by little, saying words with much more distinction and less stuttering, sentence structure almost back to the way it was before the accident. Evidently, speaking to Alvin as much as he, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette could had helped him to grip hold of the English language and how to use it much faster than if they hadn't have spoken to him at all. Dave was more surprised by the rate in which Alvin had improved than the fact that he "had" improved at all, though he still felt proud and glad that his son was recovery.

Seeing as Alvin's speech had improved and had somewhat returned to a normal level, after inspection from Doctor Harman and a few nurses, he granted permission that Alvin was able to under-take speech and language therapy, physical-therapy and therapy one-to-one sessions with Doctor Bridge, though Doctor Harman believed it be appropriate if Alvin took each of these therapy session's one after the after and not all at once, believing that slow and steady would help Alvin more than allowing Alvin to undertake all sessions at once and crumble over pressure. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Alvin to recover; he just didn't want Alvin to fall behind because he had too much to take on.

Speech and language therapy sessions were first on Alvin's list to undertake. Every day at one o'clock in the afternoon, a woman by the name of Doctor Hartford, a speech and language therapist would visit Alvin and talk to him. The sessions mainly consisted of Doctor Harman asking Alvin questions, in which Alvin then answered. After assessing the level of Alvin's communication skills, she would then show Alvin the proper technique and practices in order for him to improve his speech. It was mostly reputation and Alvin was beginning to become restless.

"I hate this," Alvin announced with folded arms once Doctor Harman closed the door behind her after another session finished. "I hav-ving to stay in this b-bed,"

"I know, Alvin," Theodore sighed as he sat on a chair next to Alvin's bed, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "But you need to recover. These sessions will help you improve your speech and-"

"But I'm r-r-recovered!" Alvin exclaimed loudly in protest, though the stuttering of the last word he said completely made his point redundant and unconvincing. "I don't n-need these sessions!"

"Yes you do," Theodore argued, his eyebrows furrowing a little, looking at Alvin as if asking "You didn't just notice the stuttering in your voice?" "I know you feel restless and you want to get out of that bed-"

"That doesn't c-come close in describing-g-g how I feel!"

"But after these speech and language sessions," Theodore continued as if he hadn't heard Alvin's interruption. "Doctor Harman will allow you to take physical therapy sessions, I'm sure of it!"

"But I don't want to stay in this room anymore!" Alvin shouted with such force that made Theodore flinch back in shock and fear at the tone and volume. "I hate this room. I hate how they all the same. I hate how their all the same color. I hate the small patterned dots that decorate the ceiling tiles!" Alvin turned his head up to the ceiling and then back to his brother's face. "Do you know how many dots are up there on that ceiling? Go on take a guess, Theo,"

Theodore hesitated, not knowing weather Alvin was asking him a rhetorical question or not, because all though it sounded rhetorical, Alvin appeared to be waiting for a reply from his brother.

"I-er-"

"Thirty-five," Alvin answered, enthusing the number as if it was bigger than its value. "In that one square tile above me, there are thirty-five dots, no more, no less," Theodore remained quiet not sure if he should let Alvin spill out his frustration or call someone for help.

"The number of dots never change at all and you try to do calculations in your head to change the number, but no matter what you do, the answer is always the same… " Alvin slowly closed his eyes as he mutter in a pained voice: "Thirty-five,"

Theodore realized that while Alvin was specking, his voice sounded as though he had fully recovered; not once had he stuttered. It was through his pain and frustration that Alvin was able to keep his voice calm and steady, which then led Theodore to realize yet another piece of information; Alvin was in pain.

"I'm sorry," Theodore muttered, head hanging. He stood slowly from his seat and walked towards the door, his back to his brother who laid in bed wanting to leave the prison he was confined in. Theodore had to leave him for now, because if he stayed, he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle hearing his brother's pained voice any longer; he would give in to his pleas and would let Alvin out of bed.

"You have to stay in bed and recover, brother," And with that said, Theodore opened the door and closed the door behind him, hearing Alvin call for his name as he walked down the corridor.

_This is for your own good, Alvin_, he thought sadly. He wished he could let Alvin out, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good, not without the Doctor's permission.

_It won't be easy_, the voice of Doctor Harman rang in his head. He had said that; the doctor had said that Alvin's recovering was going to be easy, and now that Theodore had heard his brother's pained voice, had seen his pleading eyes, he now truly understood the meaning behind those words…

* * *

"So how are you feeling today, Simon?" Asked the sincere voice

"Fine, thank you very much," Came the swift reply.

"I hear that your brother has finally awoken from his coma,"

No response.

"I also hear that he's recovery well,"

Again, no response.

"I don't know this as fact, so maybe you could tell me-"

"I wouldn't know to tell you the truth," Simon's stone-like voice cut in. "I still haven't seen him,"

"I see," A frown crossed Doctor Bridge's face as she dotted down some notes here and there on a notepad in her lap.

"So what's your analysis, doctor?" Simon asked with much sarcasm. "Am I insane for not going to see my brother who may or may not be recovering? Do you think I should feel worried? Do you think I'm strange that I don't know what to feel….that I feel at all? What do you say?"

A tense silence which always seemed to crop up in these one-to-one sessions between Doctor Bridge and Simon made itself known. After sometime in which Doctor Bridge cleared her throat, she finally said something:

"I don't think your insane Simon," Her voice was calm, natural, soft; Simon couldn't resist the feeling of comfort wash over him. "You ask me the same questions every session and I always answer you with the same answers. These conflicting emotions within you are normal, seeing how I know the relationship between you and your brother was left stained and broken. But why Simon? Why do you ask me these questions every session?"

Doctor Bridge wasn't sure if she had heard anything from the boy in front of her. It was the first time she had asked this question, and she was sure Simon wouldn't answer it so she decided that he hadn't. However, a part of her believed that he had answered….that a muffled reply was heard;

"Because…I want to know if I've fallen into the darkness yet,"

But she merely put this thought to the back of her head. Surly she had imagined it?

* * *

The days soon turned into weeks. Alvin's speech and language therapy sessions had come a long way, He had improved so much at such an incredible rate that Doctor Hartford was satisfied that Alvin had recovered. Once this piece of news was passed around, Alvin was praised by Dave and Theodore, both congratulated him on his progress.

In no time at all, Alvin was given permission by Doctor Harman to begin physical therapy sessions with Doctor Field, an old bolding man who specialised in physical therapy. Alvin was happy on the very first session, glad to be able to get out of the bed that he had been a prison to. With the help of the doctor and two nurses, Alvin was supported and stood on his own two feet in what felt like years. Because of Alvin's inability to walk due to the coma, a Neurological physical therapy (Which focused on recovering a patients balance, motor functions, muscle-movement and improve daily activities,) was required.

Doctor Field started by assessing Alvin's physical level, which he concluded to be very low. He asked Alvin if he could move his fingers and toes; he could but also said his muscles felt weak. Over the next set of sessions, Doctor Filed focussed his attention on strengthening Alvin's muscles by using various muscle strengthening techniques. Once Alvin's muscles had returned to an adequate condition, the doctor, with the help of both Nurse Fullen and Nurse Greedge, carried a balance support into Alvin's room. He instructed Alvin to walk the length of the support beam and hold on with one hand to it. It was a slow progress, but after many days of this, Alvin increased in speed and ability.

While Alvin continued his therapy sessions, Simon and Brittany still hadn't visited Alvin in the hospital and neither desired it, both keeping as far away from Alvin as possible.

For the past nine weeks, Brittany had been going to weekly check-up appointments at a close-by clinic, accompanied with Eleanor. Although Eleanor tagged along, it didn't mean that conversation was common between the two. Brittany still wasn't speaking to Eleanor nor Jeanette, worried that if she did, they would try and persuade her to see Alvin. She wouldn't have any of it and Elanor knew this, so conversation was kept to a minimum. Elnor tagged along for moral support and nothing else.

Jeanette still hadn't let Brittany know that she was pregnant, Jeanette believing that Brittany would tell her when the time was right. However, after two seeks, Brittany hadn't revealed the truth to her. Jeanette felt betrayed by her sister and she couldn't hold it in any longer…

"Are you ready?" Eleanor asked bag in hand at the front door.

"Yeah," Brittany replied, holding a hand to her stomach. "Let's go,"

"Wait!" Came a cry from the tops of the stairs. Both Brittany and Eleanor turned; it was Jeanette. "Let me come with you,"

"Y-you can't1" Brittany exclaimed, fumbling over her words. "I…me and Eleanor need somewhere to get to…" It was a lame excuse and Brittany knew it.

"Don't lie!" Jeanette screamed, which caused Brittany to step back in shock; Jeanette had never screamed like that at her. "Enough with the lies, Brittany," She descended the stairs and with each step, Brittany took a step back. "I know, you don't have to lie. I know your pregnant,"

Brittany's eyes visibly widened. "H-How?"

"S-she worked it out," Eleanor muttered.

"You knew she knew the truth?" Brittany asked Eleanor, her head turned to her, her voice filled with shock. Eleanor nodded in answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked the two of them.

"I should be asking that question to you," Jeanette retorted, arms folded. "So answer, please dear sister,"

"I-I was going to…when the time was right," Brittany answered, her voice shaking.

"When?" Jeanette asked, hotly. "When the baby arrived?"

"N-no!" Brittany snapped, a little stronger than before. Her head hung, looking anywhere but at Jeanette's face. "When…when…"

"You told Eleanor, yet not me?" Jeanette pointed out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eleanor found my pregnancy test in the trash-can. She confronted me and asked me about it….I had to tell her. I'm sorry, Jeanette,"

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I haven't told myself yet!" Brittany shouted, her head snapping up, revealing a single tear on her cheek. "I…still haven't convinced myself. I try to tell myself that it's not happening to me, but when I feel a kick within me, it reminds me that its real. But I argue against it, even though the truth is within me," And a hand is placed on her round stomach.

"I hate Alvin for this," Brittany continued, her voice hollow, yet there was an underling feeling of sadness. "I hate him for what his done to me, physically and emotionally. But…at the same time, I love him for it. He not showing up when I asked to see him nine weeks ago, I believed that he had made his choice; that he had chosen to abonded me, rather than be with me. I was going to tell him I'm pregnant and his the father, but then he fell into that coma, and I believed that he would never wake up, that he was gone and would never return to me. I decided that I didn't need him anymore, that I could bring up our baby on my own…"

"But Brittany," Eleanor said. "He wants to see you. He misses you. Just, see him,"

"I can't face him the way he is," Brittany said, her eyes closing. "I'm afraid he's going to….that he might…he hasn't fully recovered,"

_Finally_, Jeanette thought. _Brittany is finally opening up to us. It appears that the battle of Brittany's inner conflict has reached an end and it's not hard to see which side won._

"He needs you, Brittany," Jeanette said with settled eyes. "He needs your support,"

A silence settled over the sisters momentarily before Brittany cleared her throat and wiped the tear on her cheek.

"We're gonna be late if we do nothing but stand around," She turned towards the door and opened it, sun light spilling into the dark corridor.

Brittany started to walk out into the sunshine, both Jeanette and Eleanor walking behind her, neither one knowing what to say.

A heavy tension lingered in the air between Brittany and her sisters, Brittany, once again, cutting herself off from her family…

* * *

**- TO BE CONTINUED - **

**A/N:**

**And there it is; another chapter done. :)**

**I bet some of you feel a little surprised by who was surrounded by Alvin's bed when he awoke, huh? I bet you all thought all of Alvin's friends and family would be around his bed, smiling down at him. I know some of you wished this to happen, but alas; this is not a Hollywood movie where everything ends up "Happily Ever After". There are still some problems that need to be sorted out…**

**This fanfic is trying to portray realism, so needless to say, characters (Like Brittany and Simon) wouldn't be so forgiving towards Alvin. I also believe that if I had made all the characters around Alvin's bed, it would be a betrayal of their character, for some of them still aren't on good terms with Alvin. **

**I did a lot of research on people who have a coma and how they recover so I hope my research is shown in this chapter. Recovering is a slow, grudging process which some victims don't even recover from at all. Speech, movement, physiological aspects are what can be affected. Also, a person falling into a coma affects people (Normally family and friends,) in different ways (Which, again, I tried to show with Brittany and Simon).**

**Just thought I would explain all that to ya. :)**

**Anyway, I have to announce that it is looking likely that the next chapter will be the last. After the last chapter, the "Epilogue" and the "Alternative Endings" and other goodies will be posted.**

* * *

**Reply to "Zach":**

**Hey! **

**I remember you! I'm so happy that you stuck around to read this thing through. **

**Anyway, thank you for the kind words and all.**

**Oh and about turning this fanfic into a book: I did explain that I would change the characters to my original characters in one of my A/N's but I think a lot of people skipped that part lol. So yeah…**

**Thank you for all the support. :)**

**~mpkio2~**

* * *

**Please leave a review to encourage me to write faster and update faster! Means a lot to me. Thank you. :)**

**Until next time my foxy readers and reviewers! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


	47. There I Was Now Here I Am

**ATTENTION:**

"**It's All In Your Head, Alvin" has been nominated for "Best Drama/Tragedy" in the "1****st**** Annual AATC Awards" by RatedRForRandom! I am so happy to be nominated! Go and place a vote for this story:**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/8005021/1/1st_Annual_AATC_Awards**

**I feel like I have already won; having this story being acknowledged is already a huge accomplishment and achievement for me. Thank you to all. :)**

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!  
**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I appreciate all of the awesome support you guys and gals keep showing this fanfic. Once again, thank you. :)**

**I'm back at Uni and I am studying hard for my exams (OK, that's a lie; I should really be studying a lot harder!). As always, apologies for the long wait for this chapter.**

***Drinks coffee* Mmm…**

**Not much to say, but…**

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of "It's All In Your Head, Alvin".**

**Read on! :)**

* * *

"_I came up out of the water  
Raised my hands up to the Father  
Gave it all to him that day  
Felt a new wind kiss my face  
Walked away, Eyes wide open  
Could finally see where I was going  
It didn't matter where I'd been  
I'm not the same man I was then."  
_- Rascal Flatts.

Lyrics taken from "_Changed_" by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 47  
There I Was Now Here I Am**

"Everything seems to be in working order," Nurse Jones said in a bright voice as she looked upon the monitor, which displayed blacks, greys and whites of bloods which danced upon the screen. "How many weeks are you now, Ms. Miller?"

"Nine weeks," Brittany answered in a straightforward voice, leaving the nurse with no room to talk to. "Can I go now?"

The nurse looked away from the monitor and down at the-mother-to-be, a confused and puzzled expression on her face. "You wish to leave now?" she asked, hoping she had heard wrong.

Didn't this young mother want to know more about her unborn child? Why were eyes looking anywhere but at the monitor? Whenever Nurse Jones asked Brittany a question, she would reply back with a straightforward answer which sound robotic and metallic to the ears.

Her two sisters (Jeanette and Eleanor, was that their names…?) looked between each other and exchanged worried expressions. Something was wrong, Nurse Jones could detect that, but she didn't ask, believing that she had no authority in any personal matters that were occurring in the family.

"Yes," Brittany answered, her eyes now glued on the open window beside the bed she lay on, the sound of birds tweeting accompanying the golden sunshine that shone through. "I want to leave now,"

"But…" Nurse Jones had heard right; this young pregnant woman wanted to leave…without even taking a look at the monitor, without taking a first glance at her baby? "…don't you want to look at your baby?"

"I just want to leave," Brittany replied, her eyes still looking out of the window. "I want to leave now,"

"Brittany…" Eleanor started in a hesitant voice, a hand holding onto Brittany's shoulder in a comforting way. "Why don't you take a look, huh? Just one small glance at the monitor…"

"No," Her voice small but held the strength of a person who would not be intimidated by no-one, the voice who would fight anyone and win.

"But….why not, Brittany?" Jeanette asked, supporting Eleanor in letting her sister look at the monitor, at her child. This was the first time she would look at with her eyes and here she was blowing it! Why? "Your baby is right there…" She pointed to the monitor. "…right here…" A pointed finger to Brittany's stomach. "And you don't want to acknowledge it. Why?"

A heavy silence fell over the occupants of the small clinical room. The rhthmatic beeping which was being emitted from the monitor and the soothing sounds of tweeting birds was all that could be heard.

Brittany closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to let the tears that desired to escape fall out of her eyes. Didn't they understand? Hadn't she already explained to them back at home? Yes she had, and they sit there right beside her asking those question to her? Weren't they listening? According to their question, obviously not!

This baby….this baby which grows inside her day by day, this life which would soon grow to an adequate size of normal baby, which would then be born and then be Brittany's ch-…this new life which would be her responsibility, which would be hers to care for, defend and fight for…this child, this baby…it would be born sooner or later.

But, if she doesn't acknowledge its existence, if she doesn't look at the monitor, at the screen of her child, if she believes nothing is occurring within her, that nothing is happening at all, perhaps she can forget about this whole ordeal.

Perhaps, if Brittany never looked at the baby, if she doesn't feel nothing for it at all…

If she never looked at her and Alvin's unborn child, this child a mark, a sign of all the pain Alvin had caused her…

_Perhaps….I can forget I have a child._

_I can let it go._

_It won't be my child anymore._

"I already told you," Brittany whispered after a minute of silence, nothing being said amongst them. "This isn't happening to me. The child on that screen is not mine,"

An expression mixed of confusion and shock spread over Brittany's sisters and the nurse faces.

"But Brittany, the baby is right there on the screen and is growing in-"

"That child is not mine!" Brittany shouted, still not looking in the direction of her sister, of the nurse, of the monitor which screened her child. "I do not have a child! I do not have a baby! This isn't happening to me, understand?"

Another silence and no-one knew what to say or do in response to Brittany's outburst. To comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be OK? To tell her that she wasn't thinking right? To tell her she was horribly mistaken? To hug her in comfort? What to do?

_I guess I was wrong_, Jeanette though as she sighed deeply looking at Brittany and to the monitor of the ultra-scan image of her baby, a worried expression plastered on her face. _The inner-conflict of Brittany's emotions are still against each other. Although she admitted to myself and Eleanor of her state of mind on the situation, of her confliction emotions towards Alvin, although she has acknowledged that there is a problem, she still hasn't come to a resolution yet. The battle still continues and she doesn't know what to do, and because of this, she is even having thoughts of….giving her child up for adoption._

"I want to leave," Brittany whispered once more, Jeanette noticing a hidden tear by her sister's cheek. "Take me home, now,"

_Brittany, you need to see Alvin, now more than ever before… _

* * *

"You know he wants to see you, right?" A dark voice stated from within the shadows.

"I do," A less darker voice replied. "What's your point?"

A dark silence.

"My point is," Dark replied. "Are you going to see him?"

"Do _you_ want to see him?" Less Dark asked in reply.

"What do you think the answer is?" Less Dark could hear the smirk through Dark's voice.

"No, the answer is 'No,',"

"I always thought you were observant, Simon." Dark sniggered within the shadows he confined. "You are indeed correct. You don't need to see him because you don't need him. You need no-one but yourself,"

"You're wrong on one point there, my friend," Less Dark replied, a small smirk spreading across Simon's hooded face.

"Am I now?" Dark questioned, curious and surprised. "And where per-say am I incorrect?"

"I need Jeanette with me. I love her,"

Simon was sure he heard Dark scoff and snicker in return. "You really believe she wants you? Oh Simon, perhaps I was wrong about you; I thought you were smarter than this. Love? Come on now my dear friend. It is undeniable to deny that "Love" is nothing more than a simplistic and imagined concept which humans created in order to share fake emotions that can never really be held. You are smarter than to fall for such lowly lies such as "emotions" and "Love", aren't you, Simon?"

Simon's head lowered, his face unreadable, shadows playing all around him, rain falling from the sky, drenching his blue hoodie wet with rain.

Dark never received an answer in return and smirked in accomplishment.

Pain Darkness had found it's new home…

* * *

"I'm worried, Dave," Theodore suddenly confessed to his father while bath sat at a table eating their lunch in one of the hospital's cafeteria (The one on the third floor where Alvin's room was located,), both being enticed by the smells of delicious fresh sandwiches, the smell of flour from baked cakes and bread, their stomachs rumbling in anticipation.

They had both sat away from the rest of the tables where loved one's of patients and patients themselves sat in a calm chatter, both Theodore and Dave wanting to sit away from the noise so they could both sort out the mixed thoughts that circled through their heads (Theodore sorting out his by talking to Dave,), eating in silence. However, now that Theodore had spoken, this was no longer the case.

"Worried?" Dave asked, looking at his son with a just as worried expression as his son was giving him now. "About what, Theodore?" Dave had a good idea of what it was, though he asked Theodore to both comfort and have his suspicions confirmed. If he was right, it was the same thing he was thinking about all the time, the thoughts never ending in his head.

"Alvin," Theodore answered quietly, looking away from his plate of food and in the direction of two large doors which lead down to Alvin's room. Dave sighed and nodded (Even though his son was looking at him,); he had a feeling Theodore was worrying about something for he had hardly touch his plate of food even though it was his idea to get something to eat; he and his son were both on the same wave length. "He's…he's upset. He says he wants to leave, Dave. Says he's had enough of being confined in that room. I know I should resist the urge to do as he says, to ensure that he staying that bed and recover, but….there part of me that wants to let him free…and I know I shouldn't…"

"Doctor Harmen did warn us that this was going to be difficult," Dave replied in a gentle voice, an arm around Theodore in a comforting manner, squeeze him tight. "You're not alone; I've been worrying about him too, Theo,"

Theodore slowly looked up to his father with wide eyes. "You have?"

"Of course," Dave answered looking up from his soon and to the double doors on the other side of the cafeteria. "I am his father after all. I worry about him every second while his locked up that room, thinking about how restless and miserable he must be feeling. I see the look in his eyes every time I sit in that room with him. I see him plead, beg to me to let him out. But I look away, as if I never saw it, as if I never saw my boy begging to me…because, as much as it pains me, I can't do anything but be there for him,"

And Dave looked back down at Theodore. "That's what we have to do Theodore; we have to be there for him and keep strong, for if we give in, Alvin may never properly recover. It may hurt us to see him like this, but as long as he know we are there for him, he can get through this…we all can,"

"How do you know that? How do you know whether we can get through this or not?"

"I don't know," Dave answered, shrugging his shoulders. "No-one knows the future. But I have faith that Alvin can get out of this alive and well,"

"Dave?"

"Yeah Theo?"

Dave suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around his body. "Thank you," Dave smiled at his son and returned with his own.

"Anytime Theodore, anytime,"

* * *

"_I had that dream last night again. _

_The one where I'm standing over the edge of a cliff, the sun shining down on me, the sky a deep blue, the darkness swimming and calling for me, to walk forward and to jump in, to be clouded and shadowed forever in hate, anger and sadness. It talks to me and it asks me the same question again:_

"_Are you going to see your brother?"_

_I reply with the same answer, the one that I have emitted many times, the same words again and again:_

"_Do you want me to see my brother?"_

_Of course, the answer I receive doesn't surprise me at all. The darkness continues to talk to me, to entice me to jump and as it does so, grey clouds appear out of nowhere and the heavens open as heavy rain falls. Almost immediately I am drenched in rain. _

_But I don't make myself dry; my brain is already occupied trying to answer back another question that the dark creature has aimed at me. I find myself wanting to answer back with a fiery display of defiance, of disagreement, but there I am, standing there, wanting to agree at the same time. _

_I hear a wicked laugh. I walk forward and I fall into the darkness that awaits me with baited teeth. I feel something…nasty and strong wrap around me like vines and I don't fight back at all. And the last thing I hear is a dark voice snarl in joy:_

"_I have you now, Simon Seville,"_

_And then I jolt awake, realizing that the whole this was a dream, fabricated images in my head. But then I notice it. I notice the sinking feeling, feels cramped thoughts in my head, feel myself drowning under my own emotions of anger and sadness._

_I realize that maybe it wasn't a dream after all…"_

* * *

"So what do you think, doctor?" Simon asked with downcast eyes. "What's your analysis on me this time? Are you finally going to commit me?"

Doctor Bridge had become quite use to this behaviour from Simon; she did what she usually did in return to his questions: she ignored him and asked her own questions, Simon not taking this response in a friendly way. "This dream you've written down…you have it frequently, yes?"

"That's obvious if you actually paid attention to what I have written down," Simon answered in a dry, sarcastic voice, still a little upset in having his questions ignored.

Doctor Bridge ignored Simon's sarcastic remark as she asked him another questions: "Why do you think you continue to experience this dream, Simon? What do you think it means?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one to answer that question, Doctor?" Simon asked, his head popping up, eyes on the Doctor Bridge, his right eyebrow raised. "You are the 'expert' here and all, so I don't see why you would direct such a question to me. I'm the one who needs the answers,"

Despite detecting the hostility and impatience in Simon's voice, Doctor Bridge smiled lightly to herself. Simon, although believing himself to contain personality traits of a mentally instable person, still had the capability to reply back with a witty and clever rebuttal; he failed to see that he was still himself no matter what he believed.

"That is true Simon; you do need answers," Doctor Bridge replied, the small light smile still on her lips as she scribbled down on her notepad in her lap. "But I believe that the only way you will receive the answers you are looking for, they will only be found deep within yourself,"

A dark laugh escaped through Simon's lips. "Deep within myself?" he repeated. "I'm sorry, doctor, but I don't believe in such nonsense. The only way I will receive the answers I'm looking for is through professional medical help, which is why I am here sitting in front of you. Why do you think I have been attending these sessions for the past seven weeks?"

Upon hearing the dark and low voice, Doctor Bridge's smile vanished off her face and was replaced with an expression of regret and sadness; regret of answering Simon's question in such a way, sadness due to Simon's darkening mood, his voice becoming angry by the second, his face down to the ground.

"I didn't mean-" she attempted to redeem herself, to explain what she meant, but Simon was hearing any of it. He quickly stood to his feet.

"Do you think I've been attending these sessions just so I could have a leisurely chat with you? To converse with you with tedious and uninteresting discourses that mean nothing to either one of us? To talk about things that I don't care about? To disperse my thoughts out in the opening so freely and frankly that you could sit there and note and do nothing in return? Have I been wasting my time, Doctor Bridge? Have we both been wasting our time?"

"No, Simon!" Doctor Bridge exclaimed in a controlled calmed voice, though failed in masking her panic and anxiety. She hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did; she didn't mean for this to happen. And although she hated to see Simon in a distressed state of mind, she was also a little happy that he was angry, for it was an emotion, something which Simon hadn't displayed to her since their sessions had started. Perhaps now, now that she had diminished the purpose of these sessions, Simon was letting all his anger out, all the anger he felt towards his brother, his family…and himself. "You have been making progress, you really have. And what you are displaying to me right now, this is the most progress you've made in the time we've spent together!"

It looked as though Simon was about to shout back, his mouth about to open wide, but he didn't open his mouth; all he did was stand there and stare down at Doctor Bridge with glassy eyes.

"I've made progress, you say?" Like his face, his voice was unreadable. "Don't lie to me, Doctor. I know I haven't progressed at all. If anything, I've gotten worse, isn't that correct?"

"No, you're wrong, Simon," Doctor Bridge replied, gaining some control other her hovering voice, more confident and determined to settle Simon's stressing emotions. "Your showing emotions, and for me, any emotion is better than none at all…"

There was no reply. Simon just stood to the spot, as if he were a tree rooted to the ground. With the tense air lingering around them, Doctor Bridge took this opportunity to further speak to Simon and calm him down:

"Through most of the time we have spent together, from most of the sessions, you had shown me nothing, no emotion at all. I tried so much, asked many questions which would allow me to see that you had the ability to hold some sort of emotion; I failed on almost all accounts. And although you didn't show any to me, although you would ask if I were going to commit you, I knew, I know right now and here, that you, Simon Seville, are not mentally insane."

Simon said nothing, though Doctor Bridge could see a clear difference in Simon's body language since she had started to explain things to him; his body was no longer tensed up, his fists were no longer clenched. He was calming down and with this happy resolution in her head, the doctor continued her explanation:

"You would ask me the same questions every day; "Am I insane? Are you going to commit me?" I asked you on one occasion "Why? Why do you ask these questions every session?" And what did you reply with, Simon? What was your answer?"

And this time, the reply came, but quiet and low:

"I want to know if I have fallen into the darkness…"

So she hadn't been hearing things? She was happy with that answer and now that she had finally heard Simon, now that she had finally heard the boy who was screaming to be saved within himself, from himself, things finally made sense.

"I see…yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it? Yes…your reoccurring dream….of course…" She picked up the piece of paper which had Simon's written dream on it and read over what the dream contained. Yes….she finally understood. "Simon, you think you have already fallen into the darkness, don't you?"

A nod of the head was all she saw from the boy. She nodded in return as she sighed to herself. "This voice you hear…do you hear it sometimes when your awake?"

A shake of the head. "But I can sense its there at the back of my head, like its readying itself to pounce on me at any moment,"

"Is it…frightening?"

Another shake. "But it's not pleasant either,"

"It asks you…this voice…if you want to see your brother…you ask it what it wants you to do, but Simon, why don't you tell it what _you _want to do? Why don't you voice your own want? Your own answer?"

"W-why?" Came a shaky withheld voice, a voice which took Doctor Bridge back in surprise. Not only was Simon's voice shaking, but now that Doctor Bridge's eyes fell onto the boy, she could see his body was shaking too. Another emotion was being experienced, an emotion which Simon had hidden away was finally be shown to the world he had hid it from. "Why? You really want to know the answer, doctor?"

"I do, Simon,"

"Fine," He slowly sat down on the chair behind him, his elbows up on his knees, his hands on his forehead, head looking down. He was sitting in a way in which Doctor Bridge had never seen him sit in before; he was stressed, both emotionally and mentally. More progress… "I don't give the darkness my answer; I never do. I ask it because I believe it's opinion is more superior to my own cause I'm…a slave, a slave to its power and I'm afraid, afraid of what will happen to me if I voice what I want, my own opinion. And if I do voice my answer, what I want then…I will be…."

"…admitting that you want to see your brother?" Slowly, Simon's face was revealed to Doctor Bridge, as if it was the first time she had ever looked upon his face. Two blue watery eyes, a thin nose and a mouth that was slightly agape, tears streaming down his cheeks. His face held a mixture of shock and sadness. "This anger, this darkness….its conflicting with the love you feel for your brother, Alvin. You want to see him, but you're afraid of what the darkness will do to you. Your dream represents your emotions, Simon. You want to say how you feel, but the darkness keeps your mouth shut, empowers you and you fall and crumble to its will. And so you fall into the darkness and it takes possession of you. In the end you give up…"

"No…" A small distraught voice is heard.

"Yes, Simon?"

"No…I don't want to give up," The small voice becomes louder, its owner's face changes; eyes become stronger, mouth turns into a thin line. "I don't want to be where I am, in the darkness anymore,"

Upon hearing these words, a smile creeps up on Doctor Bridge's face as she lets her pen and notepad down onto the table and nods.

* * *

"I don't understand you, Brittany!" Screamed a furious Eleanor, who slammed the front door behind herself and her two sisters. "Why weren't you answering the nurses questions? Why weren't you showing any emotion at all? Why for fuck sake didn't you look at the monitor? It was your baby for crying out loud! Why?"

"I told you once and I'll told you again," Was the swift, settled reply from one Brittany Miller, who slowly climbed the stairs, leaving both her sisters at the bottom, looking up at her as she walked away from them. "It has nothing to do with you,"

And suddenly Brittany felt herself being yanked abruptly and harshly by her wrist, causing her to halt from climbing the stairs and to turn to see the pained expression on her sisters face. "I'm worried about you!" Eleanor screamed. "If you would stop being such a selfish bitch for once and realize that your family is worried about you, maybe you would take in their feelings into account! Me and Jeanette are worried sick about! You constantly neglect us, push away, shadow us out; what happened to you? You weren't like this a few weeks ago! I always helped you, took you to check-ups at the clinic. But now…you hardly speak to me, to either of us…"

"Eleanor…" Jeanette started, her voice hesitant, worried of how far Eleanor was taking the situation at hand, wanting to intervene and stop her before things got out of hand.

"No Jeanette!" Eleanor's voice showed that there was no room for Jeanette to interfere in at all. "She has to hear this! This has to be said! She has to snap out of it, for if she can't get a grip and move on, who will look after the baby once it's arrived?"

"Not me," It was barely audible seeing as it was a whisper, but both Jeanette and Eleanor had heard their sister loud and clear as if she had muttered the words in a normal speaking voice. A startled expression spread across their faces upon hearing Brittany's words…what…she didn't mean…?

"What?" Eleanor asked, hoping she had heard wrong. "What did you mutter?"

"You heard me," Brittany's eyes, which were glassy, hollow and black mere seconds ago were now fiery, alive and serious. "I'm not gonna look after my baby,"

"Brittany, you're not speaking right…" Jeannette muttered in a shocked voice, taking a step forward. "You need to lie down…"

"I'm perfectly well, Jeanette," Brittany retorted in a fierce, strong voice. "And I know exactly what I am saying, I know exactly what I'm going to do…" And she pulled her arm away, pulled the arm that Eleanor had a tight grip on. Eleanor let go straight away. "…and I'm not gonna let either of you talk me out of it!"

"But why, Brittany?" Jeanette asked in a hushed voice. "Why do you want to give up your first born baby?"

Brittany turned away, her back facing her sisters. "I've been thinking about this for a very long time, been thinking of my options, of what would happen in my life, and after much debating, I came to a conclusion: I would be free, better off without a child in my life, better off with the reminder of the one boy I had ever loved who turned his back on me, on our child. I don't need that; the child will be better off, will have a better life not knowing who it's mother and father is…even though I…it will be better of…" Brittany finished in a hushed voice, silence taking its place.

"You're a fool, Brittany!" Eleanor shouted back, breaking the silence all together, her arms waving in exasperation. "That child, your child, it will be thinking who it's real parents are for the rest of its life and will ask itself "Why did my mom and dad give me up?" And you know what else? I thought you were stronger than this! I thought you would show me and Jeanette how a single mother should be, how a parent can be independent! But I guess I assumed wrong of you,"

"Yes," Was the answer that followed. "You were. You were both wrong. I couldn't let myself look at that monitor in the clinic, cause I knew, with one look, with one look at my baby, I would love it and I would never want to let it go. And so, to stop myself from doing that, to stop myself from making a new bond, I resisted the urge, the urge that pulled on my heart strings, and looked anywhere but at the monitor. I have no bond with this child…" A hand on her stomach, though Eleanor and Jeanette couldn't see this. "It will now be easier to give it…away,"

A yanking sensation on her right wrist again, facing an angry Eleanor and then…

SLAP! The pain spread through her cheek fast, the color red accompanying it. A hand went to where her sister, who stood in front of her with wide, angry eyes, huffing and puffing just slightly, had slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Brittany!" She screamed as she held on to Brittany's blouse and shook her wildly. "You don't know what you're speaking of! What bullshit is this you're spurring, huh? Giving up your child? Don't make me slap you again!"

"Eleanor!" A cracking voice of Jeanette exclaimed, both hands over her mouth.

"Be the Brittany I know and love! Be the Brittany that would fight and fight no matter what! Be the sister I could always count on! Be strong and fight for your baby!"

The hallway would have become silent if it wasn't for a hushed crying Jeanette at the bottom of the stairs. The tension between Brittany and Eleanor had reached its pinnacle,

"I'm sorry Eleanor," Brittany whispered as she lightly pulled her sister's hands away from her clothing. She swiftly turned around and the last thing both Eleanor and Jeanette heard her say was: "But your words are landing on deaf ears,"

She climbed the stairs and vanished from view.

A slammed door, like the slap that Eleanor had hit against her sister, was the signal that the conversation had come to an abrupt end.

Brittany's mind was set and yet again, Jeanette and Eleanor were left worried for their sister, both standing at the bottom of the stairs in silence.

* * *

"Now don't be going doing something reckless, Mr. Seville," Doctor Harman spoke in his usual unemotional voice, which contradicted with the smile that was tugging at the edge of his mouth. "I don't want to see you back in that bed anytime soon," He warned, gesturing to the now unoccupied bed.

"You don't need to worry about me, Doc," Alvin said with a smile, waving his hand as if to dismiss whatever Doctor Harman had said, a twinkle in his eye. "I'll be fine, really. When have I ever done anything reckless?"

"When you ran into the street and was run over by a car?" Theodore piped in with a playful glance, his eyes twinkling. Alvin turned to him and glared.

"Not helping, bro," he stated in a voice that clearly said "Shut-up!".

"I know," Theodore replied with a cheeky grin.

"Alvin, this is serious," Dave said in a loud stern voice, causing both brothers to look up at their father. "If you end up in hospital again, who knows what will happen to you, what complications it would cause to your recent recovery,"

Theodore's eye looked down, guilty at not showing his brother more concern for his wellbeing.

"But I've recovered, Dave," Alvin pointed out to his father, his hands gesturing down to his body to prove his point. "I'm perfectly fine,"

"Yes, but you need to take it easy for the time being," Dave replied in a deep sigh. "Although you have recovered enough for the hospital to discharge you, you still should take it easy,"

"Your father is correct, Alvin," Doctor Harman added with a firm no, his eyes settling on the teen in question. "It is highly recommend that you allow your body some rest before prior to any activities that you would like to take part in which may exert your body,"

A silence filled the room in a fast progression. Alvin's head titled down, like his brother, Theodore, who was looking down to the floor feeling guilty that he did not show any concern for his brother's well-being at all.

"I can't," A muttered reply emerged from between Alvin's lips. "I have things I must sort out,"

"Resting should be top priority," Doctor Harman replied back as if whatever Alvin said was utterly wrong and he, correct. "Rest awhile longer and then you can do whatever you like,"

"No," Alvin retorted, his head rising, voice all with fiery determination. "There are things I must put right,"

"No you don't," Dave's voice came out sharp and settled, as if there was no room for argument. Alvin turned and looked up with him, eyes still ablaze. "I almost lost you once, Alvin. I'm not about to lose you again with you going out trying to "fix things". Everything is fine; there is no need to "fix" anything,"

"I don't agree," Alvin replied back, his eyes meeting Dave's. "Everything is fine, you say? So what about Theodore's cookery exam, huh? Did he pass?"

Dave's eyes softened by a considerable amount. "N-no-" he startled, taking a step back. "But-"

"What about Simon's homework?" Alvin asked next, ignoring Dave's hesitant voice. "Was it enough to allow him to pass Math?"

"That's not the poi-"

"What about Brittany?" Alvin asked, voice rising in volume. "Huh? Why hasn't she come to see me in all these weeks? Does she at least consider me a friend?"

"You don't-"

"And what about my brother? What about Simon? Why hasn't he come to see me? Why isn't he right here now, Dave?"

For this question, Dave had no sufficient answer to give his son. His mouth wobbled open and shut, looking like a fish drinking water.

"Where's Simon, Dave?"

"I'm right here…Alvin," It was a voice no-one in the room was expecting to hear. A stunned silence filled the room and slowly, everyone turned in the direction from once it came from.

_It couldn't be?_, Alvin thought as he slowly turned to face the door. _It couldn't be him? Why would he be here? Doesn't he- he should- he doesn't hate me?_

And Alvin's eyes landed on the figure of his brother; Simon Seville, who stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue hoodie, his face not covered by his hood (Which Alvin had seen him wear in his "dream"), his face unreadable, for it was plain, Alvin not detecting a hint of emotion.

_Simon….maybe you do hate me, after all. Please, tell me why you're here…_ And Alvin realized that instead of thinking what he wanted to say to his brother, it was better to just say it and use his vocal chords.

"Simon…" He whispered, quickly discovering that his mouth had gone dry; why now? "Why….are you here?"

There was a moment in which nothing happened at all. Simon stood still, not moving, not looking at anyone, everyone looking at him expectedly, waiting for his reaction to Alvin's question.

And then, he slowly walked himself towards where Alvin stood, lifted his head, revealed his clenched teeth, swung a fist back and forward towards Alvin's right cheek, both fist and jaw connecting, sending Alvin to the floor in an almost comical fashion.

"Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed worriedly, rushing over to his fallen brother to aid him. "Are you OK?" he asked, kneeling down beside Alvin, who put a hand to his jaw and looked at a furious looking Simon with wide eyes.

"That's payback for what you did to me twelve weeks ago," Simon said, as if he had read Alvin's and everyone else's mind, all asking an explanation to his own actions. "Remember how you pushed me against the wall?"

A sudden understanding spread across Alvin's face. But there was a question still, for Simon had not shown his true motives, still hadn't revealed his emotions and feelings towards his brother; did he hate Alvin or had he forgiven him? Well he was standing here, right? That had to mean something, didn't it?

"Simon, you had no right in punching Alvin!" Dave berated in a angry voice, disappointed by Simon's actions, thinking that he would try to take the high road and be more responsible, finding out that he was incorrect. "His still fragile! You could have badly injured him…"

"He deserves it," A dark mutter emerged from Simon's lips, head tilting down slowly. "….And more,"

"Simon?" Theodore asked in a confused voice, unsure of how his estranged brother would act next. It wasn't that Simon had moved away from the Seville household that made Theodore feel as though he and his brother were drifting further and further apart, hardly talking to each other, but due to the point that Simon had ever hardly ever talked to him, to Dave even.

It was as though Simon had completely and utterly shut himself away from his family, and Theodore didn't like it one bit. He didn't want he and his brother to feel as though they were strangers living underneath the same roof.

"He's your brother Simon," Dave muttered, his voice levelled, as though he was trying to keep it under control. "He needs his family support if his going to get through this, and whether you like it or not, you too are a part of this family. Alvin needs you…"

"I know," Simon replied, his head still to the floor, his face unreadable. "But it doesn't mean he deserves to be punched in the face, Dave. It doesn't mean that he deserves forgiveness…"

"I know his done bad in the past, Simon," Dave retorted, kneeling on the floor, both hands on Simon's shoulders, hoping that his son would look him in the eyes. "I know his caused a lot of hurt to all of us…to you especially…"

_Please….look at me Simon…._

And as if Simon had read Dave's mind, his head rose and both father and son's eye connected. Dave gasped at what he saw in his son's eyes, for instead of darkness and anger, he saw something unexpected, emotions that were connected but different, opposite at the same time…

"But you have to move o-on," Dave's voice croaked, no longer levelled, no longer under-control. After so long for trying to keep things under-control, to stay in control to hold things together between his family, Dave wavered and lost it, buckling under the pain and stress that hurt his heart at seeing both his son's conflict between each other. "You have to forgive and let go of the past…"

"W-What if I can't?" The soft reply asked. "What if I can't forgive my brother for all the crap he caused me…caused us to experience? What if I…hate him, Dave? What do I do then?"

"Simon…" Alvin muttered as Theodore took a hold of his right arm and slowly pulled him up to his feet. "Do you hate me?"

From the open window, a breeze rolled in and blew itself through the space between both brothers, who stood on opposite sides of the small room, Simon who stood next to Dave near the doorway and Alvin who stood with Theodore near the bed. A silence momentarily fell over the family as both Simon and Alvin looked at each other, Alvin with blank eyes that was ready for anything and Simon with strong angry eyes. Alvin was ready for any answer he was given (He wouldn't expect anything less from Simon,) but he was still hoping he was given an answer he wanted to hear…

"I don't know, Alvin.," The breeze slowly circled the room, causing small goose bumps to travel on Alvin's skin. "I don't know…" This was one answer Alvin was ready to hear, one he didn't believe his broth would give him. "…and that is the reason I am here now, you see," He continued to speak, his eyes still staring into Alvin's. Now that Alvin looked closely, he could tell that there was something else behind the glowing angry eyes he first saw. "I want to know how if I still hate you…"

"And…you still have no answer, now that your here in front of me?" Alvin asked, taking a small step towards his brother, towards the brother he believed to hate him with a passion.

"No," Simon replied, sternly. "But I do have many conflicting factors that if I ordered them correctly, I would find an appropriate answer…"

"Continue…"

"I feel angry," Simon began and Alvin noticed that his fist clenched. "Angry that you've gotten away with doing so many horrible things and you never faced the consequences of your actions, like there's no justice to it…!"

"Simon…" Dave started, wanting to say something to what Simon had said.

"Let him speak, Dave," Alvin said, his eyes still glued on his brother. "He needs to tell me this…"

"Yes, I feel angry…at you," Simon continued, his voice low and dark. "But…" And as if someone had turned on a light switch, his voice slowly changed from dark to light, from anger to….happiness? "I also feel…happy. Happy that your alive, happy that you're here standing before me and, in the whole, healthy and well. I'm glad that your alive….Alvin,"

Alvin felt his spirits rise for the first time in a very long time. He still didn't hate him; there was still a part of Simon that had forgiven Alvin that still cared form him, that still treated him, thought of him as a brother. And if there was a just a small glance, just a small bit of him that was willing to forgive him, that still loves him, then Simon wasn't lost to him for good. The darkness hadn't taken him away yet!

"But then there's part of me that denies those feeling-gs," And Alvin heard it; Simon's voice broke. "Tells me that my feelings betray me, that it's not really how I feel, that I actually hate Alvin and I want him to suffer and suffer until he dies….and-I- I give in and I accept what it tells me and I start to feel hatred and angry and I feel like punching something, Alvin, my brother in the face,"

The breeze that travelled around the room finally found its exit through the open window. The sun's ray which had been shinning through the open window was now replaced with nothing but darkness, grey clouds in the sky covering the sun and its glorious rays.

And then it rained….but not outside.

"I feel t-trapped," Raindrops flowed down a fifteen year old boy's cheeks, a boy who felt conflicted, who felt anger and pain and sadness and wanted nothing more than to rid these feelings forever and to just move on, move on with life and forgive his brother….Alvin. "I feel like I'm falling and I hear a voice calling my name and it laughs at me and…there's no escape from it and-"

_Pain Darkness_. It was influencing Simon's emotions, just like what happened in Alvin's dream-like-premonition. The fight was far from over…

"You have to fight it, Simon," Alvin said, his voice coming out strong and commanding, his eyes burring with fire staring into Simon's angry, pain filled, bottomless teared ones. "You have to fight it and not let it win,"

"What are you-?"

"Alvin?"

"The darkness!" Alvin shouted causing all to flinch in shook and surprise. The rain continued to fall and as it did so a bolt of lightning lit up the sky…but again, the weather was not occurring outside. "You have to fight the darkness, do you hear me?"

"I don't think I can-"

And then, lightning struck the earth causing cracks to appear on the wet soil. Alvin's fist connected with Simon's wet cheek. Simon, who somehow kept his balance from the unseeing attack, felt two strong hands hold onto his hoodie brutally. His widened eyes looked into his brother's, shocked out of his mind.

"Don't you ever say that, you hear, Simon?" Alvin yelled in his brother's face. "Don't you ever doubt yourself! You stay strong and you fight back! Don't you ever quit on me…on yourself!"

"Alvin!" Dave yelled, startled by Alvin's sudden change in demeanour and actions. "That's enough now!" The father of both boys raced between the two, trying to get the two of them away from each other before something serious occurred and either one ended up hurting each other. But as much as Dave tried to pull Alvin away, he would not let go of his brother. "Let go of your brother, Alvin, before this gets-"

"Who do you think you are ordering me around, huh?" And the next thing Alvin felt was himself being hurtled straight across the room, landing on his bed of impact. "I don't need to listen to you, Alvin. I can take care of myself!"

"Alvin!" Theodore cried running over to where Alvin landed on the bed. "Are you OK?" Alvin nodded his head in answer. "Stop this! Both of you, stop!"

But Alvin was up again and he was running towards Simon and tackled him to the ground both hurtling out of the room and into the hospital corridor, crashing into the wall. Hospital guests gasped at seeing the fight break out between both boys.

On the floor, Alvin tried to hold pin to the grip he had on his brother, but Simon was remarkably strong (Despite Simon being younger,) and pushed Alvin back, Alvin slamming onto the floor. Simon jumped on top and landed a few punches on Alvin's face, hitting his nose a few times, blood seeping out a bit.

"Remember when we were on the porch, Simon?" Alvin asked through the punches Simon landed one after the other. "How I said you were an unachiever? Are you about to prove Pain right by hitting me? By falling into your anger…"

Simon hesitated, his eyes widened slightly at upon hearing "Pain", his fist raised in the air, ready to lower it down; but Alvin wasn't going to let Simon have that chance. Simon's split hesitation was enough to allow Alvin to push him back, Simon slamming on the floor below him.

Alvin struggled to his feet, his balance a little off. Now that his attacker had been somewhat immobilized and had seized hitting for the time being, his body was able to register the pain that echoed through his body; his muscles ached screaming to just give up support his body, his brain throbbed causing a head-splitting headache and his mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood, dripping out of his mouth and hitting the floor, feeling as though he had lost a tooth or two.

But although Alvin's body screamed to "give up!", he ignored it…ignored everything that told him to just "rest" and let his body gain more strength. Dave, Theodore and Doctor Harman were, annoyingly for Alvin, correct; he shouldn't have used his body so quickly, shouldn't have strained it in physical activity, cause now, he was more messed up than he was a couple of weeks ago.

He should stop this fight right now if he wanted to savour as much remaining strength that he possessed; maybe that was the best thing to do, maybe it was the smart thing to do, but Alvin didn't care; all he wanted to do was face Simon head on. He needed this fight with his brother; it was a long time coming as, he was sure, it would help Simon face Pain and fight him.

This fight had started a long time ago, way before Alvin had fallen into that car accident. It was only fitting that they would end it now, at last.

Just as Simon was able to reciprocate himself and stand, about to run at Alvin with another punch, he hadn't noticed that Alvin was already a foot in front of him, missing the opportunity entirely to gain the upper-hand in this battle, his space of time to throw back an a attack, gone.

Thinking that he would soon feel a punch contact to his cheek yet again, Simon closed his eyes and awaited the painful fist. But he was surprised when he felt soft yet strong arms grip around his body, a soft-rasp like breathe travelling down his spine.

Simon opened his eyes, disbelief written in them. Alvin was embracing him and there was no way he could get out. He felt his anger boil…

"Let me go!" Simon demanded, as he struggled within Alvin's grip. His shouts and struggling was left in vain for Alvin was not listening to him nor was he about to let him go. "Let me go right now, Alvin!"

"No," Alvin answered, calmly, his voice soft and comforting. "I'm not gonna let the darkness take you away from me. I lost you once and I'm not gonna let it happen again…"

"What are you talking about?" Simon half asked half demanded an explanation, voice loud filled with confusion and exasperation. "You never lost me at all!"

"I know you feel like you can't do anything, feeling as if you're trapped and lost and nowhere to turn to," Alvin muttered, his head on Simon's shoulder. "It's exactly how I felt when I caused all that shit…I was angry, in pain and I felt as though I couldn't turn to anyone, like the world was my enemy,"

Simon's body slowly relaxed in Alvin's grip, realizing that Alvin's wasn't gripping him at all, although it felt much like a grip; he was embracing him, tightly. Lightning flashed, lighting up the corridor, rain continuing to hit the windows, rain-drops travelling down like little streams of tears.

"Don't…" Simon muttered, feeling a warm sensation boil in his stomach. "Don't do this…"

"But I'm here for you, Simon,"

"Why?" Simon asked, quietly. "Why are you acting this way towards me?"

"Because you're my brother and I love you," Alvin said as he lifted his head, hands on his brother's shoulders, eyes locked onto his. He chuckled slightly. "I don't think I've ever said that you, have I? I'm your brother and I never said that to you….not once. I guess the only way we knew how to express our emotions was through our arguments, huh?"

"You…you…" Simon struggled out, finding it difficult to speak, his voice getting caught in his throat. "I-I told you not to-"

"I'm sorry, Simon," Alvin whispered, Simon not knowing weather Alvin was deliberately ignoring him. He hugged him again. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you and I know apologizing won't fix everything…"

_Don't this, Alvin_, Simon thought as he felt his thoughts and emotions cycle through a mixture of conflict. _Don't make me forgive you….don't act so calm and comforting and….caring….don't do this….please…._

_**What's wrong, Simon?**_, came the dark growling voice that Simon had come so familiar with. _**Not about to crumble and forgive your brother, are you? I thought you hated him…show me that I am still correct. Show me your anger!**_

"…So I'm gonna try and fix it all myself. Maybe it won't redeem me, maybe it won't make up for every shitty thing I ever did, but I hope it would help you, everyone…."

_**He doesn't deserve it! He ruined the chance for you to get into a top University, ruined Theodore's chances of getting into a Cooking College, yelled at Dave! He ruined your life, or did you forget that small little detail?**_

_But….I…._

"You have to fight back, Simon," Not realizing that his eyes were closed, Simon opened them upon hearing Alvin's strong voice in front of him. "Don't let Pain win,"

"Alvin…" Simon muttered in return, rain drops continuing to fall down the panes of the windows.. "I…"

"Fight back, Simon!"

Simon visibly flinched at his brother's harsh voice, but he did not retort in shouting back like he usually would have done; instead, he nodded his head and closed his eyes and listened for Pain's growls…

_**You hate him, Simon!,**_ The roaring growl screamed in Simon's head. _**You hate him with all your anger, pain and sadness! You want to kill him, yes, revenge for what he did to you and to your brother an d father. Don't let him twist you! Don't make let him persuade you to forgive him!**_

Simon knew it was in his head, but the next thing he saw made him doubt that fact; in the darkness of his mind, he saw two slittled eyes glow red.

_**You and I belong together, Simon**_, Pain growled, it's voice low and heavy. _**Your hatred is nothing I've ever felt before which is why I think I will stay with you, whether you like it or not. Because Simon, your mine to control, mine to stay with. You don't need anyone else…just me and me alone. Isn't that right, Simon?**_

"Don't let him win!"

"No…" Simon whispered in a cold voice, feeling Alvin's body freeze over him. "Your wrong, Pain; you don't own me…no one owns me, you hear?"

_**What's this then?**_, Pain asked in an amused gleeful voice. _**Showing a little backbone, eh? Think you can stand up to me? Think you can confront your hate and darkness? Don't make me laugh!**_

And Pain did just that; he laughed darkly at Simon's words.

"Don't laugh at me," Simon stuttered out, his voice low and calm.

"Simon…?" Alvin asked, confused.

"Don't laugh at me!" Simon screamed, Alvin flinching back in fear, his back hitting the wall of the corridor, Theodore and Dave watching with worry and concern.

_**That's it!,**_ Pain exclaimed. _**Your anger! Show me that anger which feeds me and makes me strong!**_

Just as Simon felt his hate and pain boil within him, he felt it slowly disaperate as that small warm, comforting sensation returned, stronger and bigger, washing it all away. "Fight back and don't give up," he heard Alvin's voice whisper in his ear.

Inside his head, Simon looked into Pain's red eyes with nothing but strength and determination, wanting nothing more than to kick the disgusting entity out of his body. As the warm sensation washed through his body, Simon could feel strength grow throughout his body, a strength he didn't realize he possessed. Where did this strength come from? Why was he feeling it now? He was sure he hadn't felt like this a few days ago; if anything, he had given up on fighting back, but now here he was, in his brother's arms, strength continuing to grow-

It hit like lighting.

Simon opened his eyes. Alvin looked at him with a strong glare, but it wasn't dangerous or angry; it was encouraging, strong, determing….it was the strength Simon was looking for and he found it right here in his brother's eyes. It was right here in front of him the entire time…

Alvin…his brother…his love and care…that was where he got his strength from…

Alvin smiled. There in Simon's eyes was the strength, the fiery determination to fight on. He was fighting back. He found his strength at last.

_**You can never get rid of me!**_, Pain growled back in anger and, surprising to Simon, panic as well. _**I belong here! You can't defeat me!**_

_Yes_, Simon replied in simple, natural voice, all his fear, pain and sadness vanished from his body, no longer afraid if the entity that harboured deep within him. _I can._

With all his strength, with all the love he could muster, feeding off the warm sensation that cycled through his body, Simon pushed it all to Pain, he struggled against the force, losing strength and power, Simon no longer feeding him hate, pain and sadness.

And as fast as the fight begun, it was over.

_**I'm always here**_, Pain's small tiny voice growled in anger. _**You remember that, Simon. You remember that.**_

_And I'll always fight back_, Simon replied, a small smile plastered on your face. "I'll always fight back…"

"What's going on here?" A familiar alarmed voice asked. Simon and Alvin (Who had both been smiling at each other,) looked in the direction of the voice. Their eyes lay upon Doctor Harman. "Nurse Fullen told me that a fight had broken out and-"

As Doctor Harman's eyes lay on Alvin, he sighed deeply. "Why am I not surprised?"

And both Simon and Alvin laughed as though nothing bad had occurred between them.

The rain had stopped; the lightning had diminished into nothingness.

The storm between the brothers had finally come to an end.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED -**

**A/N: **

**And there it is, The End!**

**Nah, Only joking! Lol**

**Initially, this was supposed to be the LAST CHAPTER but as I continued to write, I realized that I wouldn't be able to fit I everything I wanted to include into one chapter. Alvin still has to face Brittany! And what about Rupert? Did he really try to kill Alvin with the "car accident thing"? So many things still need to be tied together!**

**Finally, Simon is back to his old self, well mostly anyway. Again, I did not expect the fight between Alvin and Simon to be so freaking long! But I'm happy with how it was written and how it played out, non the less. Simon confronting Pain was a little similar to Alvin's confrontation with Pain, I believe, but I didn't dwell on to long for I thought it would bore you guys to death reading it. Overall all, Alvin was able to save his brother! Yay! But he wrecked his body in the process. Aww…**

**OK, on to what's happening with Brittany. In the last chapter, where Brittany and Eleanor to leave the house, I deliberately made that part ambiguous for you guys (the readers); I wanted some tension and suspense. I hope it was clear in this chapter that Brittany has been having cheek-up appointments at the clinic. One thing I would also like to clear up; I am all for and fully support single mothers and fathers; it is not easy bringing up a child on your own, so I have a hell of a lot of respect for single parents. The point I'm making with Brittany debating on giving up her child is not that I don't support single parents; it's because Brittany believes it will be too painful to bring up her child because it will remind her of Alvin and all of the painful memories that go with it. Hope that is clear for you all.**

**So, I believe the next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER, but I'm not really sure until I write it so don't hold that to my word or anything lol. Keep posted through my Twitter and Facebook!**

**If you want to see another chapter, if you really wanna see one NOW, show me some love and press the green button below. If you do, you will receive a giant cookie in the mail signed by myself! Do it now for quantities are limited! Post a review now to get your cookie!**

**Seriously though, please review. All reviews will help my confidence and will ensure that I will write another chapter.**

**Remember that there are all sort of Goodie after the LAST CHAPTER, like all of the "Alternative Endings"! :)**

***Drinks coffee* Must stay awake…**

**Nah, I'm going to sleep!**

**Until next time my foxy readers and reviewers! :)**

**ZzzzZzzz…**


	48. This Bond Between Our Heart's Won't Melt

**How else likes the fancy near changes to FanFictionNET? Look, you can see my Avatar picture above!^^^ *Woot!* I would have a "Story Cover", but alas, I lack in the "Art Talent" category. If anyone has drawn any FanArt, please send it to me! Yay! :)**

* * *

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you as always for the awesome, amazing, brilliant (and other big words which mean the same thing! Lol) support you have all shown. Reviews came flying in and made me so happy and motivated to write another chapter, so here it is. Yay. :)**

**OK, Now some sad news. This is the last chapter of "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". I know, I know; I don't want it to end either, but all great things must come to an end I'm afraid. Also, thank you very much for everyone who wished me luck in finishing this thing off (Believe me, I'll need all the help I can get! Lol).**

**But don't look so glum! After this chapter gets some good reviews, I'll post the Epilogue (Which is already typed up and completed!) and then all of the "Alternative Endings" and other goodies, like the credits and a very big thank you message. So stay tuned! :)**

**This chapter was written within the May and June in small segments and whenever I got the time; most of my time was eaten up by revision (studying) for my end of year exam and assignments, family matters and my social life. I didn't expect for this chapter to be released so late, so I apologize for the long wait. :(**

**Here it is peeps; the last chapter…**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_This cheer sends shivers up my spine  
I won't let you down  
For a future in which we live together  
I'll put a Period in this place_

_The truth is at my fingers"_  
-Chemistry

Lyrics taken from "_Period_" by Chemistry.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 48  
The Bond Between Our Hearts Will Never Melt Away**

"Six more weeks!" An outraged Alvin screamed. "I have to stay in this bed for another six weeks?"

"Yes, Mr. Seville," Doctor Harman replied in a calm voice, notepad in hand. "The injuries you sustained in your fight with your brother has caused you to strain some of your muscles which need to be repaired. The only way this will happen, I'm afraid, is bed rest for at least six weeks,"

"But Doctor-"

"Don't interrupt, Alvin," Dave cut in with a strong warning voice, which lead no room for Alvin to argue, silencing him at once. "You didn't listen to the doctor's advice and instructions, so I see no reason for you to argue,"

Alvin said nothing.

"Is there anything else which would aid Alvin's recovery, Doctor Harman?"

"Paracetemol and liquids" Doctor Harman answered. "Nurse Fullen is fetching the items as we speak," As Doctor Harman finished his sentence, the room's door opened and Nurse Fullen walked in with a glass of water in one hand and a small box of Paracetemol in the other.

"Mr. Seville's glass of water and paracetomol, Doctor Harman," Nurse Fullen announced, placing both items on Alvin's bedside table.

"Thank you, Nurse Fullen," She smiled and with nothing else to say, opened the door and left the room, closing it behind her.

"Alvin is to take one pill every four hours with a sip of water," Doctor Harman instructed, facing Dave. "Also, make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. I don't want him ending up being attached to a drip,"

"Of course, doctor," Dave replied in a firm voice, a nod of his head to show that he understood the seriousness of Doctor Harman's words. "Alvin will do as his told this time. Won't you Alvin?" Dave's voice dropped a few semitones as he looked down at Alvin.

"Sure," Alvin muttered.

"OK then," Doctor Harman smiled, happy that everything was understood, though he wondered if Alvin would actually keep to his word this time. "Well, now that everything is understood, I will make my leave,"

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for the way my sons have acted today, Doctor Harman," Dave said as he lead Doctor Harman to the door. "I apologize if they have caused some inconvenience to the operation of this hospital,"

"Yes, well," Doctor Harman said, not really knowing how to reply. "Boys will be boys, I guess," He turned to the bed-ridden Alvin. "I hope you get better soon, Alvin," he said.

"Thanks, doc," Alvin returned.

A bitter smile pursed on his lips was the last thing Dave saw as the doctor walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Dave turned and walked back to Alvin's side.

"Well, I think we got outta that one quite easily," Alvin said in a bright voice, looking around at his brothers and father. "I can't believe he didn't shout-"

"What were you thinking, Alvin?" Dave exclaimed in a furious tone, his hands on his hips looking down at his now bed ridden son, who occupied the bed he so desperately wanted to be free from but to only be landed straight back to the prison of the bed which confined him. "I warned you not to use your body in such a way and then you go and do the exact opposite! Will you ever listen to me?"

"Clearly, not," Simon answered, his left hand gesturing to the position Alvin was laying in his bed, a small smirk on his lips, his eyes twinkling with glee at how his brother had landed himself in another fine mess…just like he had done when they were children, as if nothing had changed… "Alvin doesn't contain the capacity to comprehend anything you tell him, Dave. It's as if he has a mechanism inside which commands him to do otherwise…"

"Shut up, Simon!" Alvin shouted, not really having anything else to argue back at, for Simon was correct. Needless to say, this small fact annoyed Alvin, his brother yet again being all witty and making him look like a complete idiot. "I do listen to Dave…I just choose not to follow his instructions, that's all,"

"And look where your brilliant decision making has landed you…" Simon retorted, once again gesturing to the bed Alvin lay on. "…back in a hospital bed,"

"If you hadn't have punched me in the cheek in the first place, I wouldn't be here!"

"If you hadn't had punched me weeks ago, I wouldn't have resulted in punching you in return!"

"Well you were the one who continued to punch my cheek over and over again! You could have broken my jaw!"

"That's enough, boys!" Dave shouted, having enough of both of his sons arguing with each other, Alvin and Simon flinching at the tone and volume of their father's voice, both silent at once. But despite the irritation he felt while his sons had argued with each other, he also felt a little…happy inside, happy that things between his sons had finally come to an end, not knowing the last time he felt this happy. He would have liked to show his happiness to his sons, but right now they were arguing and it was his responsibility, as a father, to scold them…just like old times.

"You were both wrong," Dave stated in a firm voice. "Simon," he addressed and turned to the boy. "You were wrong to punch Alvin in the face, to fight him at all actually, whether he was in a bad state or not. I am surprised at your actions and deeply disappointed by the way you acted. I thought I taught you differently…" Simon's head hung in shame upon hearing these words.

"Sorry…" he muttered to Dave, his voice barely audible. Alvin sniggered at Simon's reaction.

"And you Alvin," Came Dave's sharp voice, causing the boy in question to jump, figuring that laughing at Simon wasn't really a smart move on his part. "I warned you not to move you drastically after being discharged by the hospital, but you completely disobeyed and ignored me. You were wrong to fight back and you could have seriously hurt your brother. I know I should be used to your behaviour by now, but after this serious incident, I was seriously worried for your wellbeing, disappointed that you did not listen to my head,"

Alvin's head, too, hung in shame, silently surprising everyone in the room; Alvin had never shown remorse for his actions before and surely wouldn't have acted otherwise before his accident. Clearly, something had changed in Alvin's behaviour that everyone now could see.

"I'm sorry, Dave," Alvin apologized, seriously regretting his actions. "Your right; I shouldn't have acted so abruptly and in doing so I have messed up my body. I should have listened to you…"

There was a small pause in which nothing in particular occurred. The heart-rate monitor "Beeped" and the occupants of the room could hear various sounds on the other side of the door; a trolley being pushed, two doctors conversing, three nurses spoke in calm voices.

"Yes," Dave finally said, breaking the momentary silence. "You were wrong in fighting your brother, Alvin….however…"

Alvin's head rose and looked up to his father, a confused expression playing upon his face. "You did the right thing in bringing your brother back,"

"Huh?" Alvin asked, voicing his confusion. "What do you-?"

"You saved your brother, Alvin," Dave continued as if Alvin hadn't spoken at all. "It was clear to Theodore and I that Simon had become distant with his family. No matter how much we tried to speak to him he would push us away, becoming worried that there was no way of getting through to him, that he was finally lost to us."

Alvin looked to both of his brothers; first at Simon, who still had his head hung, his eyes on the floor, and then to Theodore, he wore an expression of upmost sadness, probably remembering everything in which Dave spoke of.

"But then you fought him, Alvin. You fought him, knowing it was the only way in getting through to him. You were the only one who got through to him, the only one who understood how he really felt. In the end, you saved him from his own destruction…"

And slowly Dave kneeled on the floor so that his head was level with Alvin, who sat on the bed, upright, his eyes now looking to his father's sparkling ones. Two firm hands gently grasped his shoulders.

"And for that Alvin…" The next thing Alvin felt was the strong arms of his father around his back, feelings warm and cosy in his embrace. "I thank you,"

Theodore, who stood not too far away from Dave, nodded his head, Alvin able to see him over Dave's shoulder, a bright smile gracing his face. "Yeah, thank you for saving Simon, Alvin," he voiced in a just as bright voice, gratitude dripping from it.

"Err…" Alvin stuttered, literally lost for words to what to say in response. "No problem," he settled on saying, believing it to be the lamest reply to Dave's heartfelt settlement.

"Such a weak reply," Simon voiced with a slight laugh at the end. "Who would expect nothing but mediocre from you, Alvin?"

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed in protest, annoyance in his voice, the embrace between Dave and Alvin being broken. "I resent that! I'm nothing but pure awesomeness!"

"What world are you living on?" Simon asked as his head rose, revealing a smile on his lips. "Mars?"

And then it hit him; Simon wasn't deliberately trying to get on his nerves, he wasn't deliberately putting him down; he was telling him something much more deep, something that he still had a hard time conveying but was able to say through the interaction between he and Alvin that both were so used to.

_Thank you, Alvin, Thank you for saving me…_

Finally understanding Simon's behaviour, Alvin smiled in return. "No!" He exclaimed back. "Planet Awesome!"

To this, Simon sighed deeply. "Some things never change," He walked to the window and looked outside, the bright sun shining down on his face.

"Indeed," Came a familiar voice from the doorway. "Some things never change…"

"What?" Came another familiar voice. "Is Alvin still an asshole? I thought he changed…"

All of the occupants in the room looked in the direction of the doorway to address the newcomers. There in the doorway stood Eleanor and Jeanette Miller, Brittany's sisters.

"Eleanor!" Alvin heard Theodore gasp in surprise and happiness, bounding over to Eleanor, giving her a big hug. "What are you doing here? Did you come to see Alvin?"

"Well," Eleanor started in a dry voice. "If it was up to me, I and Jeanette wouldn't be standing here, but yes, we are here to see Alvin. But, I'd rather come here to see you, Theo," Eleanor smiled which Theodore returned, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Jeanette, I…" Simon's voice came out quiet and nervous, but enough so for Alvin to overhear. His eyes darted away from one couple to the next; Simon stood with his arms down by his side, his head hanging, yet again. Alvin wanted to help, but he knew there was nothing he could do; there was between he and Jeanette and it wouldn't be right if he interfered. "I..I was…"

"A complete and utter idiot?" Jeanette suggested, her arms folded, her eyes on Simon. Alvin was sure he saw Simon flinch at her words. "A fool who couldn't find the answer he was looking for? Or…"

Jeanette's feet moved towards Simon in a slow pace, Alvin predicting that Jeanette was about to hit his brother across the cheek. Why? For some sort of form of punishment or angry emotion? Whatever the reason Alvin knew that it wasn't going to be-

She hugged him tightly. "…Was you trapped and couldn't find the way out? Was you alone and scared and thought you had no-one with you? Were you lost, Simon? Was you lost…in yourself?"

"Jeanette…" Simon breathed through Jeanette's long brown hair.

"I'll always be with you, Simon," She whispered, her voice almost cracking into sobs. "Whenever you're afraid, conflicted, upset, I'll be there…you know that, right?"

Jeanette felt a nod. "Thank you, Jeanette," Simon returned in a whispering voice. "Thank you for being that shoulder I could cry on. Thank you….for helping me in my time of need," The hug broke and both smiled at each other, their eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I'm just glad you're back to your normal self," Jeanette said, her voice returning to a normal volume.

"You have Alvin to thank for that," Simon returned, his voice too back to an adequate volume.

"No fucking way!" A shocked and disbelieving Eleanor exclaimed, overhearing Simon's last statement. "This has to be some kind of a joke or something!"

"Eleanor, language," Dave warned the youngest Miller sister.

"Sorry, Dave," Eleanor apologized. "But it's just hard to imagine that Alvin has done such a thing…"

"What in the hell are you implying, Eleanor?" Alvin snapped, annoyed.

"Nothing," Eleanor answered in a simple voice, but there was obviously more behind it. "Except you're a dick and have never thought about anyone but yourself," She folded her arms. "I find it hard to believe you've done something so selfless for your brother,"

"Eleanor…" Jeanette whispered, as in shock at what her sister had just said and in warning. "You didn't have to say-"

"I know how I've acted towards everyone in the past," Alvin muttered out in a voice that was hoarse, deep, so unlike the loud one he usually used which was filled with self-confidence and ego. "I know I've been a dick, Eleanor, and I wish I could take back everything I've done. But….but…"

Alvin's head, which was loose and looking down to his bed sheets, slowly rose and looked at Eleanor directly. When the girl looked into the boy's eyes, she flinched back and gasped somewhat, surprised at what she saw in them; regret and sadness.

"But maybe I can fix things. Maybe….just maybe…I can make amends with everyone again…" Jeanette noticed the change; how Alvin's eyes which were previously filled with regret and sadness, suddenly, where now filled with strength and determination, his voice too conveying the same feelings.

"And how do you go about doing that?" Eleanor asked, her voice lower in anger and volume. "How will you fix what you have broken?"

Alvin chuckled slightly. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I don't know where to start to make it all better. Maybe this? I'm sorry, Eleanor. Sorry for anything I might have done to hurt you. You don't have to forgive me straight away. But, one day, I hope you can,"

A small silence filled the small room again, no-one knowing what to say in reaction to Alvin's words, words which everyone never expected to escape through his mouth.

Eleanor sighed. "Whatever," She merely said. "I haven't completely forgiven you yet Alvin. But…perhaps you're telling the truth. If you really want to fix things, you'll have a listen to what we have to tell you…"

"What you have to tell me?" Alvin asked, an eyebrow risen.

"That's the main reason why we came to see you," Jeanette explained, as she walked forward to stand next to Alvin's side. "We need your help…Brittany needs your help,"

"Brittany?" It took a moment for Alvin to register that name, but once it had, his expression turned to one of alarm, his eyes widening. "Brittany! Where is she? Is she OK? What isn't she here? Is she hurt? I'll go to her and-"

"Calm down Alvin, calm down," Jeanette ushered the panicking boy, pushing him back down on the bed with her hand. "Brittany's not hurt…well, not physically anyway,"

"I don't under-"

"She isn't copping without you," Jeanette continued, completely ignoring Alvin's confused remarks. "She's completely talked herself into believing that she doesn't need you, that she doesn't want anyone…that she doesn't want to keep her baby anymore…"

Shocked gasps could easily be heard escape through the lips of the Seville's…

Except for one…

Alvin merely looked down to his bed sheets again, his face covered and hidden, no-one knowing whether he felt shocked or sad or angry or happy or any emotion for that matter upon hearing this piece of news, his expression unreadable from view.

"You don't mean?" Theodore asked in a quiet voice.

"Brittany's pregnant?" Simon asked, his voice just as shocked as his brother's.

"I and Eleanor have tried multiple of times to talk to her," Jeanette continued. "To reconcile with her, to comfort her, to tell her that we want to support her. But no matter what we say, she slams it back in our faces, ignoring us completely, shutting us away. But, perhaps…." And there was a change in Jeanette's voice; no longer was it quiet and filled with sadness; it had risen in volume and filled with hope. "Perhaps you can help her, Alvin. Perhaps you, the one who abandoned her in her time of need, can talk to. Perhaps she would listen to you, Alvin…"

Nothing; the boy Jeanette spoke to said nothing at all; he just sat there upright in bed, clutching on to the bed sheets in his hands. Everyone looked to him, expectantly, but noting came as a response. It was like he had fallen back into that comma again; unresponsive, nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing…

"She's determined on giving her child up for adoption, Alvin," The words escaped through Eleanor's mouth before she could stop them. All eyes (Expect for Alvin's,) were on her. "She's fooled herself into thinking that if she completely forgets that she is pregnant, she can give it away, unattached, no bonds, no love."

Eleanor slowly made her way to Alvin's side, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. When she came to a complete stop next to Alvin, her eyes looked down at the objects on his bedside table and sighed deeply.

"She's about to make a huge mistake," She continued, her voice low and serious. "And me and Jeanette can't do nothing to stop her. But you Alvin," And Eleanor's eyes were now on Alvin. "You can. You can stop her, you can save her." And suddenly, Eleanor yanked Alvin's pyjama shirt up so that his and her eyes locked on with each other.

"You said you want to make things right, didn't you?" Eleanor asked in a controlled fierce voice, just about ready to explode with anger. "You love her, don't you? You've changed, have you? Well then, prove me wrong and see her. Prove everyone who doubts you and save her,"

And finally, Alvin responded with a slight chuckle which turned into a full out laugh. "You don't need to persuade me, Eleanor!" Eyes burning with strength, Alvin stared into Eleanor's. "I want to see Brittany more than anything in world!"

A small smile tucked at the edges of Eleanor's mouth. "You're such a loud-mouth, Alvin!" Eleanor screamed back, releasing the boy from her grasp who leaned back down onto his bed.

"Look who's talking!" Alvin retorted with a scream of his own, though his own smile was too tucking at the edge of his lips. "You screamed just as loudly as I did!"

Eleanor humped and folded her arms. "If your kid is as loud as you Alvin, I am never stepping foot inside your house again. I'm gonna talk to Brittany and tell her that she-"

But Eleanor's words were cut off from an outraged Dave. "Did I hear correctly? Alvin's kid? What in the world-? Alvin, don't tell me you and Brittany-!" Dave's expression was outraged and angered that his face was physically turning red from the amount of blood pulsing through his head.

"Alvin's gonna be a daddy?" Theodore asked, obviously shocked by this piece of information; if he heard any more shocking news, he was sure he would faint.

"I'm not surprised really," Simon said with a sigh. "I had a feeling something like this was bound to happen between Alvin and Brittany,"

"Thanks a lot, Eleanor!" Alvin exclaimed with a glare to Eleanor, but also avoiding Dave's face. "I'm gonna get you back for this!"

"It was an accident and it was gonna come out sooner or later," Eleanor responded ion a settled voice, her expression which showed as if she didn't care at all. "Besides, you said you wanted to fix your mistakes?" And a smirk covered her face. "Well, face up to the consequences of your actions and face your father…"

"Err…well….me and Brittany having sex was no mistake….it was pure love, I'll have you know," Alvin returned in a fumble of words.

"Just digging yourself a bigger hole," Eleanor replied with a shake of the head, a smirk still plastered on her face. "Asshole,"

Dave finally erupted…

"ALVIN!"

* * *

A cell phone rang loudly and clear a minute or so before the owner answered.

"Hello?" The owner said asked, waiting for a reply from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Brit," Came the deep voice of the caller on the other end. "Just phoning to see how you're doing…"

"Oh, Rupert. Yeah, I'm…OK,"

A brief silence.

Nothing was said; breathing from each person was the only sound that was heard.

"You don't sound it,"

"Oh…I don't? Well….I'm fine, really,"

"Brit," The voice became deeper, quieter, as if it didn't want anyone else to hear what it was saying. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"I…yes, Rupert. We're friends. But why are asking me-?"

"And friends trust each other, don't they?"

Another brief silence.

"Brittany?"

"I…yeah, friends trust each other. But why-?"

"So why don't you talk to me," The voice asked, irritation slipping through the words. "Why don't you tell me what's up? Every time we talk to each other over the phone, you always tell me that you're fine and that I shouldn't worry…"

"Rupert, I-"

"And it's obvious that something is clearly eating you up. We've been talking to each other for so long and yet you still don't have enough trust in me to tell me what's wrong,"

"Then tell me. Tell me what's wrong…"

A deep sigh.

"Rupert, it's not that I don't trust you it's just that…I…there's so much…"

"You're worried about Alvin, aren't you?"

Crackling on the other end.

"He's awake you know. No-one's stopping you from going to see him,"

Nothing.

"Brittany?"

"I don't want to see him,"

"You don't?"

"No. I'd rather talk to you. I don't care about Alvin Seville. I don't care if he wants to see me. I don't care anymore. I give up on him,"

The voice on the other end, smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. You understand me, Rupert. With you, it's like you know what I'm thinking and feeling. You know me, Rupert, unlike Alvin. Your always there for me…."

"Brit…..I love you…"

* * *

Once Dave have scolded Alvin, expressing how disappointed that he and Brittany did not take his had "Importance of Safe Sex" lecture to heart (or brain for that matter), and was told how he would be servely punished once he got home, the boy pushed all of his little energy into escaping the hospital he felt like he was being prisoned in.

When Jeanette and Eleanor had visited, warning Alvin that Brittany was thinking of letting their child go, that she didn't need anyone, that she didn't want to see Alvin anymore; this piece of information only fuelled his determination and resolve to see her once again.

On every check-up Doctor Harman and the nurses administered with Alvin, the boy alerted the doctor at every opportunity he had that he had to leave the hospital, but his pleas to be let go were left in vain for Doctor Harman told him in a firm voice that there was no way he would be discharged from the hospital, not in the condition some of his muscles were still in. He even explained to the doctor the whole situation about Brittany and their child, but the doctor merely looked at him sympathetically, informed that he should have used protection in love making, and expressed his apologies, shutting the door behind him and leaving Alvin shouting out for him to come back and let him go.

When Alvin realized that there was no one in hell that the doctor was going to let him leave, he would have to come up with a plan and leave on his own accord without getting caught. And so, he did just that. But, unfortunately for him, his plan wasn't so fail-proof, for a nurse caught him leaving in a second. After numerous plans were created and all of them ending up in failure, Doctor Harman issued a nurse to keep watch outside Alvin's room. Simon, Dave and Theodore even chipped in and helped ensure that Alvin wouldn't leave his room. Alvin believed this to be a total betrayal from his family, but they reassured him that they wanted him to see Brittany more than he did; they didn't want him to leave for they were worried and concerned that h would only further in hurting himself.

The days passed in a slow trudging progression where nothing really interesting occurred. Alvin had finally given up on his so-called "Fail Proof Escape Plans" (Simon pointing out that every one of his plans had resulted in absolute failure; Alvin glared at him in return,), concluding that there was no way for him to escape. Dave, Theodore and Simon kept him company and tried to cheer him up as best as they could, for he was in a foul and grumpy mood for the most part. Jeanette and Eleanor popped in from time to time, informing Alvin on what was happening with Brittany, whether she was OK, whether she seemed happier, the list going on and on. Both would report back, telling him that nothing really had changed.

But then, Alvin asked Jeanette a question in which he realized he hadn't asked before but should have, for it was one of most importance.

"What about Rupert?" he asked, the name said with disgust. "Has he talked to Brittany at all?"

"Well, he hasn't really visited our house," Jeanette answered, her right hand rubbing underneath her chin in thought.

"But he has phoned her cell phone," Eleanor, who was previously speaking to Theodore in the corner of the room, said in a settled tone, standing next to Jeanette with folded arms.

"How do you know, Eleanor?"

"I've heard her say his name a few times as I walk by her bedroom door," Eleanor confessed. "It sounded to me as if she was having some deep conversations with him,"

"Are you sure you weren't eavesdropping, Eleanor?" Jeanette inquired, giving her sister a suspicious look. "Really? You "walked by" Brittany's bedroom door?"

"And what are you implying, dear sister?"

"You eavesdropped, didn't you, Eleanor?"

"I did no such thing! Brittany just happened to be speaking to Rupert on her cell phone as I walked by her room!"

"Likely story…"

"It's the truth!"

"Enough!" Alvin snapped, both sisters startled by Alvin's harsh voice. "Are you sure it was Rupert she was talking to, Eleanor?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it sounded as if she were,"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Eleanor asked, perplexed, seeing the angered expression on Alvin's face. "He's your friend, isn't he? Why are you so-?"

"Your suspicious that Brittany is having a relationship with Rupert, aren't you?" Jeanette asked, her brain putting all the pieces together; Alvin's anger towards Rupert, he's supposedly friend and the questions asked about him and Brittany. "You think something is happening between them?"

"It's plausible, ain't it?" Alvin asked a little angry, his cheeks blushed. "I mean, Rupert has never spoken to Brittany on her cell phone before…"

"That doesn't mean there in a relationship," Jeanette pointed out. "Honestly Alvin, I don't think you're thinking this through,"

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed, with the nod of the head. "I think being cooped up in this room has made you delusional,"

"I'm not crazy!" Alvin exclaimed, fumed.

"The jury is still out on that one," Simon said with a smirk on the face, walking over to Alvin's other side.

"I'm gonna let that one slid, dear younger brother," Alvin said through gritted teeth, putting emphasis on the word "younger". "This conversation includes you as well, actually,"

"What are you talking about, Alvin?"

"In the past few weeks while I've been in a coma, has Rupert ever approached you in school?"

"Once," Simon replied, a little taken back by Alvin's question. "He has told me how sorry he was to hear that you ended up in hospital, but that's all. Why?"

"That asshole," Alvin muttered angrily, everyone around him clearly hearing him insult his friend. Everyone exchanged confused expressions before looking back down at the bed-dreaded-boy. "He knows exactly what his doing…"

"What's with this sudden disliking towards Rupert?" Eleanor inquired, voicing the same question that was running through everyone's head. "He hasn't done anything wrong,"

"How do you know that?" Alvin asked in a quiet voice. "What if his intentions aren't as innocent as you believe them to be? What if he has other intentions, those that include Brittany…"

"What makes you think that?" Eleanor returned, voice inquisitive and genuinely confused. "God Alvin, what's with you?"

He could tell them; he had thought about it on many of occasions, but on all, he concluded that it would result to nothing. If he told them…if he let them all know what he had seen, what he had felt, how real everything that occurred to him….they would probably understand how he was feeling.

They would probably understand Alvin's sudden changed opinion on Rupert….

But what was the point? It wouldn't change a thing? They wouldn't believe him. Heck, he hardly believed half of it himself. To be honest, he didn't know what to believe, for the voices left him with some confusing and unsettling information:

"_We would say that, although we had an influence in what you saw, we would say that most was a "premonition" of what could occur in the future…" _

That was what his subconscious had told him and he hadn't a clue of what to make of it, now that he was awake and in the real world once again. How much of it was real and how much of it was influenced from his subconscious? Was Brittany's acquired feelings of love real? Was Theodore and Eleanor's children real? What of the people he encountered? Did they exist in this world, in this reality?

And Rupert, his best friend…

Was he perceived fairly? Was most of his characteristics and personality alerted by his subconscious? Was that, the embodiment and feelings the Rupert he meet in his dream, really how Rupert felt in this reality?

Deep down, is he that much of a…monster? Or is he how he shows to the world?; a nice person?

Alvin, finally realizing that the whole situation was hopeless, let a sigh slip through his lips.

"You wouldn't understand…" Alvin muttered as he slowly turned on to his left side in bed, his back now to his family and friends, pulling the cover further over himself to keep warm. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep…"

Upon hearing Alvin's muttered voice, everybody present exchanged worried, confused and anxious expressions. Seeing that Alvin was already falling asleep, they left the room in silence, allowing the words Alvin had said swim in their heads. All didn't understand what he meant, but neither did they realize that that was exactly what he was telling them.

* * *

A cell phone rang loud and clear. The owner of phone picked it up and held the receiver to their ear. "Hello?"

"It's me. What's your…answer?" replied a soft, deep voice.

"Oh, Rupert, it's you. I didn't expect you to call me…" Brittany returned, surprise evidently heard in her voice.

"I wanted to surprise you," A faint chuckle was heard on the other end. "I see I accomplished that goal,"

"Yeah, you sure did," Brittany chuckled back, but not as lively as Rupert. If anything, there was something missing in her voice, as Rupert could detect it in an instant.

"You still haven't decided, have you?" He asked, his voice becoming hollow and low, making his voice sound more dangerous than sad. "You still don't know if you love me, do you?"

"I've…thought about it, Rupert. I really have," And she really did sound it; her voice was high and a little desperate as if to convince the boy on the other end that her words held truth. "But…I just don't know if I love you in that way…"

There was a slight silence when neither said anything to the other, the slightest of buzzing sound could be heard through the line due to interference in the connection.

"I see," Rupert finally spoke in a sharp, hollow voice. "So…I don't understand, Brittany…"

"Rupert?"

"I mean, last time you spoke to me….the last conversation we had over the phone…well, you said all these nice things about me…about our relationship. How…I understand you….how I know what you're feeling. And, please tell me where I'm going wrong but, if this was all the case-"

"Rupert, you've misunderstood what I was saying-"

"Then why!" He snapped. Brittany flinched. "Why don't you love me in return? I don't know about you Brit, but all those things you said to me, the way you said it all…it sounded as if you _do love me_. If you don't love Alvin then I don't really see what-"

Rupert's end suddenly became eerily quiet, his voice no longer heard. Brittany sat on her pink covered bed and waited, her hand clutching onto he cell phone, her ear tight against the end, straining to hear anything at all.

"Rupert?" She whispered into the receiver, not knowing if anyone was hearing on the other end of the connection. "A-are you still there?" She didn't know why, but her voice quivered upon waiting for an answer.

"I understand," Came the deep, low, hollow reply. But that voice…it didn't sound like Rupert. It didn't sound like the same kind hearted boy who she had confined to and had had deep conversations with for the past nine weeks. This voice was….dark and…it frightened her and….where was Rupert? Where had he gone? "It's Alvin, isn't it?"

That voice…

That name…

This feeling she felt in her stomach… a small kick…

The strong pain in her heart…

"R-Rupert?" She whispered, her fear now conveying in her voice. "What's wrong w-with y-you?"

"What's wrong with….me?" Rupert repeated in that voice that scared Brittany half to death. And then she heard something that really made her blood run cold; a humorous laugh. Rupert was laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world whereas Brittany was feeling as if her heart was about to break in two from the overwhelming pain and fear.

"I should be asking you that, my dear Brit!" Rupert shouted once his laughter had died out. "It's clear to me now; it's so clear! Damn, why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I see it, why didn't I hear it every time we spoke of _him_? I should have sensed it when you spoke to me, should have realized you were lying to me all this time…"

"R-Rupert, I'm s-scared," Brittany confessed, finding it truly to hide her emotions from him any longer. "I-I'm worried about y-you. You sound-"

"You don't need to worry about me Brit," Rupert replied, giggling a little. "Because it all makes sense now! You don't love me…you never did…"

"I didn't say t-that," Brittany cried out in return, trying so desperately to convince him. "I could still-"

"You didn't say it through words," Rupert continued, ignoring anything she had to say. "You said it through the _way _in which you said it. You don't love me…"

"Rupert, please," Brittany was begging now, crying through her tears and somehow try to bring back the boy she knew was lost away somewhere behind this monster of a voice. "It's me, Brit,"

"And the one person that does love you, the one person that loves you and thinks of nothing but you…"

"Please, don't….don't say it!"

But it was too late…

"Is Alvin Seville!"

And then, right there and then, Brittany's eyes, which were previously firmly shut from fighting back the tears that leaked through her eyelids, opened and the phone, which was clutched in her hand, fell to the floor with a "Thud".

Finally all the pain and suffering that she had cooped up for so long, all the pain she believed she could handle and tackle by herself was released in a river of tears that flowed down her cheeks. She slumped down to her knees, the pain which spread through her legs was nothing…

Nothing compared to the pain she felt in hear heart,

The love she felt for Alvin Seville.

* * *

Over the next few days, no-one questioned Alvin over his attitude towards Rupert, even though the last thing Alvin muttered on that day still left many unanswered and much curiosity and confusion to fill their heads. The one person who couldn't contain their desire to understand Alvin was Simon, who would, on a few visitations to Alvin's room, would slyly interrogate him for answers. But Alvin, Simon not giving him enough credit, would easily figure out what he was trying to do and would fall silent.

Alvin's muscles slowly regained their strength, returning to the condition they were in but a week ago, on the day where Alvin was let to leave, but then unfortunately for him, ended up tearing his muscles up in a fist fight with Simon, landing back to square one all over ago, though Alvin was thankful that the period of time for recovery was not as survey as his original recovery.

Finally, the day arrived where Alvin was discharged from the hospital. Once Doctor Harman checked-up Alvin for what felt like, the two hundredth time, and concluded that Alvin's muscles were to a satisfactory condition, he let everyone know that Alvin would be discharged from the hospital the following day.

That day was today and Alvin couldn't wait to leave this retched place, this room which played as a prison cell and he prisoner. No longer would he have to stare at the same dotted ceiling, no longer would he have to stay in the same position in bed, no longer would he be checked-up on every day.

Finally, he would be free…

And the first thing he was going to do once he left this prison of a building, was to see a certain girl.

"You may feel a little weak at first," Doctor Harman warned as he supported a wobbling and unbalanced Alvin on his feet. "Your muscles have to adapt to standing and being used again, which may take a little time to get used to,"

"I don't have time for that, Doc!" Alvin exclaimed, trying his best to stand for himself and resisting the support from the doctor, even though he knew he needed it deeply. "I need to leave this place as quickly as possible!"

"Because you need to see a girl, correct?" Doctor Harman asked, his eyes looking to Alvin's with a calmness swimming in them, a small smile on his lips. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Alvin answered, his voice calm like the doctor's, his eyes looking into his. "And I need to tell her that…otherwise…she'll…"

"But you can't rush yourself," The Doctor warned, his voice still calm. "You can't overexert your body, not when you've just come out of a recovery process. Take it easy, Mr. Seville,"

"But-"

"Doctor Harman's right, Alvin," Dave interjected, supporting Alvin on the other side, both he and Doctor Harman working as a team in helping Alvin balance. "Remember what happened last time; you got into a fight with Simon and you landed yourself back in bed,"

"I don't won't to lose her," Alvin replied in a low voice, his head hanging slightly, eyes to the floor. "I have to hurry….I need to run….Otherwise, Rupert will…"

"What Alvin?" Simon asked, figuring if he wanted questions answered in connection with Rupert, then now would be the best time to ask him. "What will Rupert do?"

Silence. All present looked at him with anticipation. All waited for an answer, any answer that would at least partially put their questioning and curious minds at ease.

But nothing came.

No answer.

Except…

"I'm gonna run," Alvin let slip through his mouth, his eyes looking up and looking into his father's. "And you're not gonna stop me…"

* * *

"What's with all these bags?" Eleanor asked, as she took her last step off the staircase, looking at the different bags, which were scattered along the hallway at the bottom of the stairs.

"These bags belong to Brittany," Jeanette informed, who was crouched down in front of one of the suitcases.

"What?" Eleanor questioned, walking over to where her sister was.

"See? This bag is labelled with her name," Jeanette explained, pointing to a bag labelled "Brittany" which was tied round the handle (The girls took many belongings and clothes on vacation with them, so they decided to label their suitcases in order to avoid any arguments).

"But, why are they scattered at the bottom of the stairs?"

"Because I'm leaving," Came a voice from behind them. Both turned, a little started by the new voice, and looked upon the owner of the voice and bags which were along the hallway.

"Brittany…" Jeanette whispered, standing to her full height, a confused expression on her face.

"Leaving?" Eleanor asked. Brittany nodded to confirm. "What….Brittany, why? Where you gonna live"

There was only one answer, one word, which followed:

"Rupert," Brittany said, her voice settled and strong; Jeanette was sure she heard her voice wobble a little.

"Rupert? Why him?" Eleanor asked again, not understanding her sister's sudden decision to leave home.

"He…needs me," Jeanette was certain she heard it again; could detect a slight fear in Brittany's voice. "I…love him,"

"You love him?" Eleanor repeated, incredulous. "Brittany, since when?"

"I…I've been speaking to him over the phone…" Brittany explained, as she took a step towards her sisters, her eyes, somewhat, sparkling due to the turned on hall lights. "…for a few weeks and…I…"

"And you love him," Eleanor said in a flat voice, her arms spreading out and gesturing to the scattered suitcases and bags along the floor. "And then you decide to leave this house, the house you grew up in for sixteen years and not even say goodbye to your sisters?"

"Eleanor…" Brittany whispered, Jeanette now understanding what had caused her sister's eyes to sparkle in the hall light; tears started to stream down her cheeks like small rivers.

"Is that how much this house means to you, Brit?" Eleanor asked, her voice risen in volume, almost shouting, her arms still spread out in exasperation. "Is that how much _we _mean to you?"

"No, it's not like that," Brittany answered, with a shake of the head. "You know how much I love you two…"

"The why are you leaving us?" Eleanor shouted, startling both Jeanette and Brittany. "Why have you packed your bags? Why are you going to live with Rupert? Why, Brittany?"

"Because…." And it looked to Jeanette that Brittany had more to say; that there was an actual valid reason for her decision to leave home and live with Rupert, a better reason than "He needs me,". But as soon as the expression was plastered on her face, a new one swept it away, as if it wasn't there to begin with. "….I need to grow up. I need to move on in life. You should both know by now that things can't stay the way they are forever…"

"But you don't have to leave now!" Eleanor exclaimed, the tiniest furious tear drops leaking from her eyelids. Jeanette, who had hardly seen Eleanor cry, was shocked and surprised at this new discovery; she always believed that Eleanor was the hardest and toughest out of the three of them, but it appears that even the toughest could cry when they wanted to. "Just because you love him, doesn't mean you have to pack your bag and leave. This is just like you, Brittany!"

"And what that mean?" Brittany asked, her voice now strengthening in anger, her eyebrows knotting in anger, tears still running down her face.

"Always in a hurry, always the first one to beat us. The first one who wants everything, to take everything, the one to always ruin everything for us!"

"I've always looked out for you two!" Brittany screamed in reply, her anger finally boiling to the surface, Jeanette finally seeing a glimpse at the Brittany, the sister she used to know. "Always protected you! And how do you thank me? Shout in my face! Thank you so much for the support you've shown!"

"I'm telling you this because I care about you!" Eleanor screamed in just as a loud voice at Brittany. "Because…you're my sister and….I love you…."

A hard, tense silence filled the hallway where the three sisters stood apart together. Eleanor's head fell to the floor, Brittany's eyes had widened, her tears seized from flowing and Jeanette, the one and only sister who tried to stay out of the conversation together, playing as observer and as a side witness, looked on with fearful, shocked eyes.

Today was filled with many revelations, she concluded, especially in relation with Eleanor. Not only had Eleanor cried, but she had actually confessed that she loved her sister, Brittany. Even though Jeanette knew that Eleanor loved Brittany deep down, she hardly ever said it to her, so for her, this was a big step forward.

"Don't leave," Eleanor barely whispered through the silence, her head rising, eyes looking upon Brittany, sparkling in the light like her sister's. "Not yet, not now…"

"Eleanor…" Brittany whispered too, her voice a little hoarse, caught in her throat. "I…I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you," Brittany whispered, eyes sparkling once more. "Sorry for hurting both of you. I don't deserve….I….need to go now," Brittany moved slowly and picked up the bags that had scattered around the floor, careful not to touch her two sisters, who stood unmoving to the spot, monuvering around them as if they were valuable and delicate ornaments.

Once all bags were collected and in her possession, she opened the door, allowing dazzling sunlight to bleed into the room. She slowly turned and whispered once more:

"Tell Alvin, he doesn't deserve me. None of you do…"

Brittany walked through the front door and out in to the open air, closing the door behind her, leaving her sisters, her past self, her life all behind her.

Everything she ever cared for was closed behind her in her home, trapped away where it belonged. She took in a deep breath and walked.

She looked forward to the future in front of her….but then….why did she also crave and grief for the life she left behind?

* * *

As the door slammed behind Brittany, a photo frame, which had been placed and shelved on a bookcase beside the front door, fell to the floor and smashed into pieces. The sound di not scare either sister for both was lost in their own mind and thoughts. The previous conversation (What could now be considered as their sister's parting farewell), ran through their minds and never stopped, many questions swarming and filling and disjointing.

No answers popped in. Just questions and questions and-

_Why? Why did she have to leave? _

_Why for Rupert? _

_Why now? _

_Why him? _

_Why couldn't she stay?_

_Why not?_

_Why not?_

_Why-?_

Jeanette, the usual logical and reasonable sister, was surprised to discover than she even found herself struggling to stay focus and not fall into a pit of questioning and grief, the state in which Eleanor was in right now. The sisters still racked in her brain, but somehow, she kept her mind alert and focussed. She walked past a frozen Eleanor and crouched down in front of the smashed photo frame.

The frame was still unbroken, unlike the glass which laid out on the floor in many pieces. Jeanette hadn't a clue what the photo was a picture of, so, feeding her curious mind, she turned over the photo and looked upon the picture. What she saw made her heart stop for just a second:

All three of them, smiling and giggling and having the time of their life…

Back in a time when things were simpler, more easy, more…

"We were happy back then," Jeanette whispered, looking down at the picture, fondly. She turned the picture to face Eleanor so she could have a look. "You remember, don't you, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked with a bitter-sweet smile on her face, not knowing if her sister was listening to a word she said.

"How much fun it was to just spend time with each other, to play in the park, to socialize with the boys, Simon, Theodore, Alvin. How we enjoyed to just….live. To feel loved by Miss Miller when she tucked us in to bed at night…You remember, don't you?"

Nothing.

Eleanor merely looked at the picture with a confused expression on her face.

"I do. I remember it all," Jeanette said, but not to her sister. She turned and looked down at the picture once more, turning away from Eleanor, tears falling onto a picture which was now, more than anything, like a memory in her past, one that she and her sisters had long forgotten. But now that she had found it once more, she wished she had never looked upon to begin with . "And now, as I sit here crouched on the floor, the glass of the frame in pieces in front of me, the picture in hand, all I can think is "How?"; how did it all change so quickly?"

A high pitched laugh escaped through Jeanette's mouth, one unlike her own. "Brittany was indeed correct, Eleanor; things can't stay the way they are forever…. She's moving on, changing things, leaving us behind."

"Perhaps we should make a few changes too," Slowly, Jeanette stood, the photo no longer grasped in her hand. "Perhaps we should move on and live our lives accordingly too…"

"No," Came the strong reply from within the hallway. "I refuse to do that, Jeanette," Jeanette turned, her broken face settling on to her sister's familiar strong one, which refused to give in…to give up. "I won't let Brittany do this,"

"There's nothing we can do," Jeanette stressed, her head shaking as if all was lost, as if fighting was futile (It was, wasn't it?). "Brittany's moved out….moved on. She's made her choice,"

"But it's not the right one," Eleanor's voice, like her determined expressioned face, sounded familiar to Jeanette, but couldn't remember why. "Brittany's not herself. You could tell that too, couldn't you, Jeanette?"

So, it wasn't just her imagination; Eleanor, like herself, had detected the fear in Brittany's voice, the trapped look in her sparkling eyes, how her explanation for leaving did not hold enough conviction and resolve.

Jeanette sighed as she answered her sister's question with a firm nod. "I could," she admitted. "But it's too late, Eleanor," Jeanette said, her voice deflated and hopeless, as if she had already given up without even fighting. "Brittany's made it clear that she doesn't want to stay with us and-"

"So what?" Eleanor asked, completely speaking over her sister and dismissing what she was saying, as if it didn't matter at all. "What are we going to do about it, Jeanette? Just sit back and allow her to walk out on us? Just sit here and do nothing to stop her?"

Jeanette said nothing in reply. She stood staring at her sister, looking into her eyes, her familiar looking eyes which held conviction and resolve to fight, to never give up….to fight and to win. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her she had seen those eyes somewhere place before….in someone else's eyes she knew. It annoyed her to no end.

_Why do they seem so familiar?_, she thought to herself, knowing that somehow, it was an important fact. It pricked and probed her brain and she didn't like it. She wasn't one to enjoy when things turned into a mystery. _Why do I know those eyes? Why?_

"Like I said," Eleanor continued, not waiting for Jeanette to speak, her voice too familiar to Jeanette, her voice, like her eyes, laced and covered in…"Strength,". "I care for Brittany and I don't want her to make the wrong decision. I'm not goanna stand and do nothing!"

_Strength…_

"She knows what she's doing is wrong. She knows it's not right, for herself and for us. And you can tell me it's all illogical, Jeanette. You can tell me it it's not a "proper conclusion," and deny everything I say. But I believe…"

_Believe…._

"She wants to be saved," Eleanor said as she walked through the dark hallway towards the front door, being careful not to tread on the broken glass by her sister. Not wanting to stand on one of the many pieces, Eleanor stopped in front of the door, Jeanette's eyes staring in the place where Eleanor had previously stood, her voice almost whispering into her ear: "I don't know how. I just know,"

_Where have I heard that voice?_

"Jeanette…" Whispered Eleanor, her voice, strong and familiar, speaking from within the almost dark hallway. Jeanette turned her head to the left, the direction from where her sister's voice came from. She was meet with two familiar fiery eyes.

_Where have I seen those eyes?_

"This needs to be fixed, Jeanette,"

"_But maybe I can fix things…"_

Jeanette let out a sigh of relief; the pricking and prodding which nagged her in the back of her head had suddenly come to a complete stop….and she knew why; There in her sister's eyes, in the words she had let out contain the answer to her nagging mystery of a question…

_Alvin Seville._

_It was his eyes I had seen; the conviction and resolve to fight, his voice I could hear which held the will to never give up. That day when Eleanor and I visited the hospital in order to persuade him to see Brittany…It was then and there which I-_

_Persuade him to see Brittany…?_

_But…isn't today the day when he…?_

"And I don't know about you but-"

"Eleanor," Jeanette muttered in a low voice, her sister's voice no longer in the air, completely halted by the presence of Jeanette's voice. Eleanor's eyes, which were previously looking into Jeanette's, were now looking forward at the closed front door.. "Today, Alvin's released from the hospital, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Eleanor answered, her voice a little surprised in the complete change in Jeanette's voice. "Theodore told me over the phone. But why did you bring him-?"

"What did we tell him on our last visit?" Jeanette asked, her turn to completely ignore and speak over her sister's voice. "Why did we visit him in the first place?"

"To persuade him to save Brittany," Eleanor replied, not completely understanding why Jeanette was addressing these questions to her. Damnit, they were wasting time! "Because we couldn't get through-"

And then it hit her.

Understanding filled her brain….and her heart.

Her eyes glanced down to the floor, not wanting to admit defeat…not wanting to admit that the only one who was able to save her sister was that prick of boy…

"Alvin, huh?" She asked, through gritted teeth. She didn't understand it really; she had already admitted defeat once to Alvin, when she and Jeanette both realized that there was no way Brittany would listen to her…

_So why now…?_

_Why did it hurt so much this time?_

"You understand," It was more of a statement than a question. "Alvin Seville. If there's anyone who can save Brittany, if there's anyone who can fix this," Jeanette turned around, her eyes now looking on the back of her sister. "…it's him,"

Eleanor sighed deeply. "I know," She laughed, a little darkly. "It was always going to be him. It was always going to be him who would play the hero, that fucking prick,"

"I know your upset Eleanor," Jeanette said in a settled and clamed voice, her eyes closing shut in understanding for she did understand how her sister felt; she too felt the hopelessness, the pain in her heart which told her that there was nothing she could do for Brittany. "But like you said, we don't want to waste time. We need to go to the hospital…no, run to the hospital and inform Alvin that Brittany has moved out and has decided to move in with-"

_Rupert…_

_The day when myself and Eleanor went to see Alvin in the hospital…._

_When he asked questions about his "best friend", about Rupert…_

_The hate in his eyes…_

_The anger in his voice…_

"_You wouldn't understand,"_

"I do, Alvin," Jeanette whispered under her breath. "I finally understand,"

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked in darkness of the hallway, her voice confused; she obviously must have heard Jeanette's voice.

"It's Rupert," Jeanette answered in a strong voice, her eyes now opened, looking upon her sister, who had turned fully to face her, her expression turning to that of surprise; why? Jeanette didn't know the answer to that question, but it didn't hold that must relevant significance to the situation at hand. "It's as you said Eleanor; this is all "illogical" even for me. But…I don't know how. I just know this is his doing…"

"What?" Eleanor said, now completely confused with the words that slid out of her sister's mouth. "Brittany leaving is down to Rupert? But why would he-?"

"I'll explain it as we run," Jeanette reassured as she took a step forward, held a firm grip on the door handle and opened the door, light spilling into the room immediately, a hand covered their eyes from the brightness of the shinning sun on their faces. "Just trust me, Eleanor,"

"I remember it too, you know," Eleanor muttered out in a low voice, her head slightly hanging. "The memories, the days when things where easier…" Her hanging head turned to the left, looking down on a particular spot; the picture and the broken glass which surrounded it…

"Eleanor…" Jeanette whispered, not knowing what to say in reply.

"I don't want to forget them; the happy times which I still reserved in that picture," Eleanor confessed, gesturing to the picture with a nod of the head. "I want to fight for them because, although it was long ago, they are still not forgotten!"

"I agree,"

"Things were bond to change in the end," Eleanor continued. "Brittany's right; things don't stay the same forever. But…" Her head lifted and turned to her sister. Jeanette gasped; a genuine smile greeted her on her sister's face, the sun shining on her face. "There will be a time when new happy memories are made,"

Jeanette returned the smile with one of her own. "Indeed," A nod of the head.

"Alright," Eleanor said, her tone of voice changing to one of toughness, a personality trait which was conveyed through her voice almost ninety percent of the time. "Enough of this gooey feely crap. Let's go!" Eleanor announced as she closed (and locked) the front door and looked ahead at the street in front of her, a determined look now covering her face.

"Right," And off they went, running down the sidewalk on the street that would lead them to the hospital.

Jeanette, who was about to explain to Eleanor about what her theory was on what is occurring between Rupert and Brittany and to explain Alvin's disliking to his "best friend", was beaten by her sister to speak first…

"You didn't have to tell me to 'Trust you,', you know?" Eleanor spoke in between breaths, as she ran beside her sister.

"And why's that?" Jeanette asked, turning to look at her sister, an eyebrow raised.

"I see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice," Eleanor answered with a smile.

"The fire to never give up; the hope of making new happy memories once again…"

**- THE END-**

**Nope! XD**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's not the end! Are you happy or mad? Or maybe a bit of both? Lol**

**Well, at least you get to read more of the story.**

**I do believe, however, that the next chapter will finally be the LAST CHAPTER (This time I'm 90% certain!). Yes, next chapter will be the "Real" LAST CHAPTER. Aww.**

**Amway, this chapter came out a lot different than what I expected (They always do!). Of course, I was expecting to write the final confrontation and all, but that that didn't happen and things got a little longer and developed than what I initially thought. The sections which were not planned were the Rupert and Brittany phone conversations and a bit at the end.**

**I believe the phone conversations worked to show how Brittany's and Rupert's relationship has come over the weeks. It also shows, in the end, that Brittany, despite saying she wants nothing to do with Alvin, still has strong feelings for him. You also get a taste of the monster from within Rupert breaking the surface. The real question is, if Brittany doesn't love Rupert like she does for Alvin, why is she leaving home to leave with him? Let's just say….fear and mind-fuckery is at play.**

**The scene in which Brittany leaves home; I felt really bad for Eleanor and Jeanette. Curse you Rupert! I think the scene really works, especially how it connected to the previous hospital scene. I really liked the crashed photo frame, glass pieces scattered across the floor, which represents the girls "crushed happy memories".**

**Dave's reaction to finding out Brittany is pregnant made me LOL when I wrote it as well; I almost forgot to reveal that to the other characters.**

**Want to see the LAST CHAPTER? You wanna read it, yeah? Well, just leave a little review by clicking that big blue "Review this Chapter" button to help write faster and to keep me happy and motivated that I'm, in some way, satisfying my readers – you! Many Thank You's to you all! :)**

**Goodies will be posted after the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Nothing more to say than-**

***Falls asleep from exhaustion in front of computer screen***

**ZzzZzzZ…**

**Until next time my awesome readers and reviewers! :)**


	49. I Can Make It Right With One More Try

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**NOTE: COPYWRITE OF MY STOPRIES AND INFRINGMENTS.**

**Over the past few days, I had come aware that one particular user had decided to copy my story and publish into a different category here on FanFiction. Net. The story was called "It's All In Your Head, Jade" and was published in the "Victorious" category. The story was copied word (Except characters names were changed to fit those from "Victorious").**

**Now, I'm not gonna be calling names or anything, but to the person who copied my story and pulled it out as if it were your own, you know who you are.**

**I contacted the user and kindly asked if they could remove the story. I got no response. I, therefore, after having no options left, contacted the FanFiction. Net Support Team and reported of the copy infringement of my story. After one day, the story was taken down (Kudos to the FanFiction. Net Support Team for responding so swiftly.).**

**Let me make this clear for all to understand: I do not wish, nor do I tolerate those who abuse the T&C's of this website by stealing work from other users and passing on as their own.**

**If anyone finds any story infringement to my stories, please contact me so I can have the infringing story removed.**

**~mpkio2~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! *wOOt***

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful and encouraging guys you have left for this fanfic story. I passed the 800 review mark thanks to all of you guys reviewing out there! I couldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for your support. Once again, thank you. Keep reviewing to keep this story alive. :)**

**I would especially like to thank "smitty91" who reviewed every single chapter! Thank you so much! I appreciate all of the kind and encouraging words!**

**I know it's been a really long time since I last updated (You don't have to keep telling me that!) I know it's been over 2 months, but please, I've been really busy with life in general and other commitments. Plus, this chapter is double the length of a normal chapter; the story alone is 24,000 words long. So yeah, apologies with the extra-long wait.**

**It seems that my last little prank really got some you conflicted; you were mad because of the prank, but at the same time, you didn't want me to post this chapter because, it is in fact, the LAST CHAPTER. Yes people, this is it. No jokes, no pranks this time round.**

**This is the LAST CHAPTER.**

**But don't look so glum; the "Epilogue", "Alternative Endings" and many goodies will be posted soon afterwards. Plus a very special "Thank You" message.**

**Here it really is, the last chapter. Like I said above, it's 24,000 words, so go grab some snacks (I recommend Popcorn :D ), a drink (Coca Cola is my fav), some tissues, put all those reading glasses (If you have any), sit back, relax and read the last chapter of "It's All In Your Head, Alvin". **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see  
Its my mistake and its hurting me  
I known where we've been  
How did we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again?"  
_-Red

Lyrics taken from "_Can We Start Again?" _by Red.

* * *

**Key:**

"Speech**" - Normal speech**

"_Speech_**" - Character's thoughts.**

"_**Speech**_**" - Pain Darkness speech.**

"**Speech" – Memories.**

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 49  
I Can Make It Right With One More Try**

Brittany's neck burned from the sunlight which shone brightly down, making the job of carrying many bags at once quite the ordeal for the teenaged girl. She regretted packing so many bags. Half the stuff she packed wasn't even needed, she realized, as the weight was starting to overwhelm her. She couldn't see why Rupert couldn't have come to her house and pick her up; he at least would have been more than enough to carry the heavy bags.

No, what was she thinking? That isn't how it should happen; if Rupert picked Brittany up from her house, conflict was bound to happen between the boy and her sisters. An argument would occur, resulting in Brittany staying exactly where she was and would conclude in Brittany not leaving.

_Rupert's plan made more sense_, she thought, thoroughly. Brittany moving out on her own accord would allow her to leave more easily. Yes, an argument with her sister was unavoidable, but as Rupert had pointed out, she was the older sister, and therefore Eleanor and Jeanette would feel as though they had no authority, had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do. Brittany, in the end, would leave and walk to the bus station, where Rupert would be waiting.

But that was something she couldn't figure out; why would Rupert want to meet at a bus station? Surely he would rather her walk to his house to meet? I mean, she was moving into his house, wasn't she? So then…why did she get the strangest feeling that Rupert had other ideas, that he had a different plan in mind?

Well, the meeting place is a bus station after all, a place where people board and depart off a bus, so the possibly that she and he were going-

*Ring! Ring* Came the sound of Brittany's cell phone, which vibrated in her left pocket. She stopped on the corner of a empty street, the bags which were clutched in her hand fell to the ground by her feet. She took out her cell phone and looked upon the LCD screen, the Caller ID reading "Rupert". She answered and put the receiver to her ear.

"I don't understand this, Rupert…" She might as well come out and say it, she figured. "Why are we meeting at a bus station? What's going on?"

"Cool it, cool it, babe," Came the smooth, calm reply. "Don't get all worked up now…"

"But I have no idea what's going on," Brittany admitted with a sigh. "And I think I'm walking in the wrong direction. I have no idea where I am!"

"So you finally left the house, huh?" Rupert said in a satisfied voice, Brittany sure that he was smiling like the Cheesier cat on the other end. "You did exactly what I told you to do; good girl, Brittany. I am so proud of you for making this huge leap…"

"I know," Brittany said back in voice that was far from "Proud". If anything, Brittany felt the exact opposite; betrayal towards her sisters. She felt her stomach knot in displeasure, knowing fairly well that it wasn't due to the baby growing in her womb. "But I've got a feeling that-"

"And you've decided to take this leap…" Rupert continued, Brittany not knowing if he was choosing to ignore her or if he genuinely couldn't hear her. "…with me. You choose to start a new life, to start our baby's new life, with me, haven't you Brittany?"

"You know about-?" But how could he k now? From all of their many phone conversations, not once did she bring up her pregnancy! How could he-?

"I've known for a while Brit," Rupert answered in his smooth voice, Brittany able to detect a "coldness" behind it….the coldness that was connected to the monster she had heard. "For twelve weeks, I've known…"

"But that would mean-"Twelve weeks; it was around the time she and Alvin made love at Rupert's house party. He's known since the very beginning? Did Alvin tell him? No wait; Alvin didn't even know at time either.

"You shouldn't need to hide it," Rupert breathed on the other end. "I knew, even when it was constantly hiding it through our conversations; every time I brought up Alvin, I could detect something in your voice… a hidden truth, like there was more to him and you. I told you how much I wanted a baby; Remember how I told you, about my asshole of a dad and my mom?"

"You hate them," Brittany answered in a simple voice. "You think they don't love you,"

"I know they don't!" Rupert shouted angrily, Brittany jumping in surprise. "I'm sorry…I've just…I need to love something, you know. To feel what they were supposed to feel for me,"

"Rupert…" Brittany breathed.

"And when I brought up Alvin, how I told you I wanted a baby, you would…I don't know….hide. I already knew about you and Alvin sleeping together at my house party-"

"Rupert, how-?"

"- And so then," Rupert's voice turned cold, distant. "All I did was put two and two together; it wasn't all that difficult to solve the answer to that equation,"

A car zoomed by on the street Brittany stood upon. A few people walked in happy laughter on the opposite side; it wasn't until Brittany noticed the pregnant woman that she realized it was a family.

"I was going to tell you," Brittany started, deciding it was best to fill the empty silence between them. "I was going to tell you everything when I meet up with you. Rupert, please believe me…"

"I do," Came the cold reply, contradicting the context of the statement. "When we meet up, we'll talk about it…about our new life together, the baby….everything,"

"I….Yeah," Brittany replied in a voice which held no happiness or excitement for the new life she was about to live. "That sounds good to me,"

"Where are you now?"

Brittany looked around her surroundings, concluding that it was a rather good question, seeing how she hadn't a clue where she was.

"I'm on the corner of a street," She answered, looking up to the sign post which stood next to her. "On George Street and Fredrick Street. Houses line both streets. Not many people about. It's quiet…"

"Walk down Fredrick Street," Rupert said in a somewhat commanding voice. "When you see the shops on either side, you would have entered the next street. Keep walking down that street and you'll eventually arrive at a bus station. I'm waiting inside. Got it, babe?"

"I think so," That was a lie; truth be told, she hadn't understand a word Rupert had muttered, but he didn't tell him that. She wanted to avoid be berated, even for once, wanting so much for Rupert to stay the way he currently was; calm and collected. The last thing she wanted was to lose him…for her to come face to face with that monster she had heard but a few days ago over the phone. No way was she about to lose her Rupert to that creature, not again. "I…I got it. Don't worry about me, Rupey,"

"I won't," Rupert replied in the same cold voice. "I trust you, Brit,"

The sound of a bus pulling in and stopping could be heard over the phone, the engine loud and clear, the noise of people chatter, kids screaming, babies crying, mother demanding their children to shut up.

"Better hurry," Rupert said, his voice a little louder in volume, trying his best to speak over the new noise. "Our bus has just pulled in. We don't want to miss it, do we?"

"Rupert," Brittany started, her voice, unlike Rupert's, quieter in volume. "Where….what number bus is-?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise," The sentence on surface seemed nothing but teasing happiness and anticipated excitement. However, deep down, this sentence was said in a much different tone of voice; one that held warning, one that held dominance, one…which held threat. "It departs in half an hour, so if I was you, I would get here as fast as I could,"

"Y-yes," Brittany answered back straight away, her voice trembling. She could hear it, feel it even…the monster that had its claws out, taking hold of the boy she….loved? But no, she held no feelings for Rupert; he was a friend, is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Then why…?_

Why did she feel…protective for him? Why did she feel as if…she wanted to save him?

To be with him…

Was this love she felt?

"I'm…w-walking now. I'm on my w-way," Brittany felt her voice tremble, her heart beating rapidly, her mouth moving on its own spewing out words by itself, her legs moving, carrying her on her way to her destination. "I'll be there s-soon,"

"Make sure you are," Rupert's cold voice pierced the girl's ears, the sounds in the background, slowing diminishing away (Rupert had found a quiet location in the bus station, Brittany concluded). "I've brought tickets for the both of us and there is no way, no way in hell that I'll be going back to that house. If you don't make in time, my dear Brit, we'll we could always buy new tickets, I guess…"

Brittany subconsciously relaxed, her body no longer under strain, her heart beating just a little slower, her legs moving ever so slower. He was calming down….her Rupert was slowingreturning to her…

"However…I won't be happy…" Just as fast as she relaxed, Brittany was tensed up. She felt as though her heart was about to burst, her legs were moving her faster with each step…running now, passing the houses on either side of the street, their kids which played her and there in their front lawns, people chatting outside in the glorious sun, dogs barking, babies crying…

Brittany felt a kick to her stomach…

The baby…

It was…no…it was only her imagination…

The sun, the heat was getting to her…

Dehydration can do that to a person; imagine weird and strange things…

The baby defiantly wasn't giving her a signal…

Telling her this was the wrong decision, that she should turn back and reunite with her sisters and tell them that it was all a mistake, that she didn't mean to leave them, to abandon them. She wanted to stay with them, to hold them and…just live…

She wanted to make happy memories once again…

"I won't be happy, Brittany," It was back. The monster that she had choose to be with, had returned.

_I'm sorry girls_, Brittany thought as she breathed deeply, running as fast as she could, passing the people who looked at her and stared at her, wondering where a pregnant girl, such as herself, would be running to, especially in her condition (Surely that wasn'thealthy for the baby!)._I want to make those memories again. I want to be with you but…_

Another kick in her womb…

The baby was restless…

_No…something else…?_

_Angry…?_

_Upset…?_

_Disappointment…?_

_With who?_

No…it was all in her head; she was just imagining things.

That's what she told herself, anyway…

She ran forward to her new life, not once looking back on the one that she was leaving behind. Not once looking back on the one that she was abandoning, the one she yearned to be with…

_Alvin…_

"I won't be happy…with you," The monster breathed in its cold, whispered voice. "I love you,"

Brittany found it terribly difficult to hold back the tears behind her eyelids. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her feet pushed against the concrete sidewalk, running pass the people here, there and everywhere.

The happy laughter of children was all she could hear. It echoed around her, as if she was standing in the middle of a dome, trapped from within. She wished for it to stop, to end.

And then, it hit her; that dreaded feeling in the pit of your stomach, which starts to circulate and turns your blood to concrete.

Because she knew there was no escape.

There wasn't an inch of hope left.

This was her life now; she had made that decision and the only thing she could do now, was run in the direction to Rupert…

Her love…

Her new life…

She ignored the kick she received in her womb and carried on.

* * *

"I said let go!" Alvin exclaimed angrily as he tried to release the firm grip that Dave and Doctor Harman had on him, resisting the forcible restraint which both adults tried to force opn the angered teenage boy. "Brittany needs me!"

"Alvin, please, calm down," Doctor Harman said in a calm, yet straining voice, his hands firmly pulling the persistent and energized boy, trying his best to keep him from running off. "You mustn't strain yourself…"

Doctor Harman didn't blame Alvin for wanting to leave so hurriedly; if he too was put into the same situation, he was sure he would act exactly as Alvin was behaving. He understood where the boy was coming from, but at the same time, Doctor Harman had other principles to uphold, both as a doctor and a concerned adult looking out for a younger; his pride and responsibility just couldn't allow a patient (child or adult) to leave the hospital in such a reckless and rash way, especially only being released from hospital today.

"I don't care!" Alvin shouted, quite arrogantly, still trying to pull away from both adults. "I don't care what happens to my body! I just need to leave and save Brittany and then-!"

"But she's not in trouble, Alvin!" Dave shouted in just as a loud voice as Alvin, anger and frustration evidently heard, no need at all to cover up the fact that the father of the three brothers was beginning to get tired and annoyed at Alvin's behaviour. "I've had enough with all this saving Brittany nonsense! She's in no trouble at all!"

"Yes she is!" Alvin retorted back, the excursion coming out like that of a child. "I know something bad is happening. She's with Rupert after all. He can't be trusted!"

"And why is that Alvin?" Simon asked, his voice entering the conversation, his determination to understand why his idiot of a brother continued to harper on this "Rupert can't be trusted" angle, his voice filled with curiosity and inquisitiveness, standing not too far away from the door where Alvin, Dave and Doctor Harman stood struggling. "Why do you constantly say that? 'Rupert is bad news! He can't be trusted!' And when I ask you why you reply faintly, with a weak "You won't understand," I'm probably wasting my breathe on you, but I've passed the point of caring now,"

The struggle of exiting the building between Alvin and the two men had suddenly halted; Alvin stopped resisting altogether, but neither did the two adults pull him back into the room. Everyone looked back at Simon, eyes focused solely on him.

"Tell me," Simon said, his voice bouncing off the four walls within the room. "Tell us all…what won't we understand? Why don't you like Rupert, your best friend, anymore? I think we deserve an answer..."

"It might help us Alvin," Theodore, who had squeaked but not a word since entering he room, piped in quietly, taking a step forward, standing next to Simon. "It might help us understand your actions…..your behaviour. Let us help you…"

Nothing but silence followed.

Background noise from within the hospital corridors filtered into the room; doctor's conversing amongst each other, patients; some crying, some screamed, some wanted to be let free, all wanted the pain to stop…

"Rupert," Alvin muttered out in a hollow voice, head downcast to the floor below him. "Rupert is…he's…"

"Yes?" Simon asked, a step forward. "Go on, Alvin," he urged.

"You won't believe me, none of you will…"

"Try us…"

Alvin sighed deeply, his head slowly rising. At this point, both Dave and Doctor Harman exchanged glances. Once both nodded, Dave and Doctor Harman released their grip on the teenager, seeing that Alvin was now in a clam and collective state of mind, believing that Alvin wouldn't attempt to leave in such a rash way.

"Fine," Alvin said in adefeated voice. "You might as well know…"

"Know what, Alvin?" The person in which this voice belonged to was not Simon, but their father, Dave; the man now stood next to his two sons, looking at Alvin with the upmost confused look upon his face. "What should we know?"

"Rupert's not who you think he is," Alvin muttered, his voice hesitant and fearful. "He's dangerous,"

"Dangerous?" Simon repeated, an eyebrow arching. "Alvin, what are you talking about?"

"He's not good," Alvin said, his voice stronger and clearer. "He's played me and all of you for fools,"

"That doesn't sound like Rupert to me," Theodore said, a confused expression on his face, his head tilted up to the ceiling, a finger on his chin as in deep in thought. "He's always seemed like a nice person to me…"

"That's my point!" Alvin exclaimed, loudly, hands used in front of him for added effect, getting a little frustrated, that no-one understood what he was telling them. "He's deceiving us! He's after Brittany…he's always been after her…"

"Do you have any proof to support these accusations?" Simon asked, arms folded.

"Well…no not really, but-"

"Then you don't have a very thorough and convincing argument, do you?" Simon asked, looking smug as ever, a smirk plastered on his face; it really pissed Alvin off. "How do you expect me to believe you when you have no proof?"

"Oh I don't know," Alvin started in a sarcastic voice. "Maybe because….I'm your brother!"

"The fact that you and I are siblings doesn't change my argument at all," Simon stated firmly, arms folded. "In my observation of Rupert, I have not detected any disloyalty within him,"

"That's because he's good at lying," Alvin retorted back strongly, voice rising in anger slightly. "He's been using the same technique for all of his life. He's been lying to all of us and no-one, expect me, has noticed it…till now,"

"But, how is that possible Alvin?" Theodore peeped in, his green eyes looking at his brother with confusion. "How can you possibly know what he's like if you've been out cold for six weeks in a coma?"

"Theodore makes an excellent point, Alvin," Alvin was sure Simon's smirk widened ever so slightly upon his face. "What has changed your opinion on your friend, when you were not here to observe him to begin with? Please, we're all ears…"

But, surprisingly, Alvin did not follow with an explanation to his brothers. In fact, he did the complete opposite; fell silent and said nothing. He's eyes, which were previously fixed upon his brothers, were now looking down upon the hospital floor.

But what could he say? How could he reply to Simon's question? Blurt out the whole truth here and now? That his opinion on his best friend had changed due to an Vivid-drea-like-premonition…thing, that he experienced while he was out unconscious? A future where everything had turned out terribly worrying for everyone? Where Simon had turned to a life of crime, Theodore and Eleanor were living in absolute poverty, Jeanette was trying to live for herself and her son without Simon being around, Dave dead, Brittany in love with Rupert, a man…his best friend, who turned out nothing to be but his enemy; a man who had controlled everyone and everything around him. A monster who wanted nothing tbut to hurt and to cause pain…

_No…_

He couldn't.

Alvin couldn't possibly tell them it….couldn't tell them what he saw, what he heard, what he….felt. Not only would they not believe him, but, sure, that they'll all stare at him in fear. Not at would he would say, mind you, but more of afraid of him. Afraid that he would say such of him, of his mental ability and state of mind.

They would only see him as nothing but crazy.

And that scared Alvin above all.

I'm sorry, he thought to himself, as he lifted his head up and faced his brothers once again, both looking at him with trepidation. "I've been sensing it for a while,"

Not even Alvinknew if this was true or not. Although he wasn't conscious of Rupert's more darker features, Alvin was certain that a part of him had sensed that Rupert wasn't really being himself around him. Maybe he had always sensed it, but had only recently realized it…

"Thisfeeling. The….darkness," And then Alvin's looked into Simon's and said in a serious voice. "You know what I mean, don't you Simon?" To this, Simon's eyes widened slightly in shock and recognition. As quickly as Alvin had seen it, it had disappeared completely and Simon's eyes were now darted to the floor.

"Simon?" The worry in the youngest brother's voice was evidently heard. He tried to look into Simon's eyes, tried to understand why he had looked to the floor so deflated. "What's wrong? What did Alvin say to upset you? And…what are you guys talking about, anyway?" To this, Theodore looked between both Alvin and Simon, conflicted between feeling both worried and angered; it was like they were both deliberately leaving him out of an inside joke or something.

"I knew there was something," Alvin continued, feeling guilty for blocking and ignoring Theodore in the conversation. He moved on and told himself that it was vital that Simon understood his actions; the other will understand once he got through to Simon. "Something bubbling beneath the surface of that calm demeanour armoured mask he wears. I had a feeling there was other reasons he was my best friend other than liking me…"

"Somebody answer me," Theodore peeped up, looking between both his brother's, tears threatening to fall. "What the hell are you guys speaking about? Damn it, don't ignore me!"

"It was Brittany, Simon," Alvin answered in a deadpan voice, silently asking for Theodore to forgive him for not answering his questions. He ignored his confused and worried voice and continued to speak: "Rupert was after Brittany along. The only reason he was my friend was so that he could get closer to her. Answer me this: Where is she now, Simon?"

"Why are you two leaving me out of this?" Theodore cried, an angry frown all of his face, small tears leaking down his eyes. "I'm worried and confused and I only want to-"

"That's enough, Theodore," This command came from a man who had stayed and watched by the doorway, listening to the exchange between his two sons, rooted as an observer and only that, trying as best as he could to put the pieces together in his head. "Let them speak,"

"But Dave," Theodore rebutled, looking over to the man with furious tears. "Their excluding me from the conversation and I only-"

"-want to know what they are speaking about?" Dave interjected, finishing his son's sentence. Theodore nodded which Dave sighed to. "I know; I feel the same way. It may not be fair on you Theo, but we should let them talk. If anyone is able to understand Alvin, it's Simon. Just let them speak and we'll ask them as many questions as we can afterwards,"

Theodore bitterly agreed with a nod.

* * *

"Why doesn't he answer?" Jeanette furiously asked herself, the sound of a ringing tone blared into her right ear from the phone she grasped tightly in her paw, listening closely, hoping to hear the voice of Simon on the other end. But it seemed that the boy wasn't answering. "Come on, Simon. Answer your phone..."

"Why doesn't he answer?" Eleanor asked angrily. "Damnit, we're in a hurry and yet he has the capacity to not answer his phone! That's why phones are handy in a time like this; for emergencies!"

Currently, both sisters stood on the corner of a quiet residential street. Once Jeanette had explained to her sister about her theory on Rupert and Alvin's sudden hatred towards him, Eleanor realized something important; although both were running to the hospital in order to alert Alvin of Brittany's moving out of home to leave with Rupert (Seeing how both their efforts on their sister landed on deaf ears, Alvin was the only one Jeanette believed to be the only one to get through to her,), Eleanor pointed out that it would be a lot easier if they could just phone one of the boys of the situation.

Eleanor opted to phone Alvin (Even though it would bring her most displeasure to talk to the arrogant teenage boy,), but Jeanette opted against it. "It would be pointless," She explained, trying to catch her breathe. "Alvin's hasn't used his phone in weeks, seeing as his been in hospital in a coma and recovering; the hospital wouldn't allow him, so I dare say that his phone has any battery at all,"

Next, Eleanor tried Theodore's, but she received no answer at all. Whatever the reason for not answering, Eleanor hoped he had a good excuse.

When Eleanor finally gave up, Jeanette attempted to call Simon's. But like her sister, she received no answer at all.

"Come on Si," She breathed into the receiver end of her phone, hoping to hear his voice reply back. "Answer your phone..."

"It's pointless, Jeanette," Eleanor exasperated, now starting to pace on the sidewalk up and down in an impatient manner. "None of the boys are answering. It's just like them to neglect their phones when we need them most,"

"I'm angry to Eleanor," Jeanette confessed, turning to her pacing sister. "But being impatient and whining about it isn't going to get us anywhere,"

"I know that," Eleanor breathed in a controlled voice. "I'm just fed up on relying on the boys. I'm fed up that whenever there's a problem, we run to them for help. And when we need them the most, they're not there for us," Slowly, Eleanor stopped pacing altogether.

"She's down there," She murmured to herself, her back to Jeanette, facing down a road lined with identical houses; a road in which both shouldn't travel down if they wished to reach the hospital and the boys. "Brittany's down there….in Rupert's house. She's only a few blocks away…"

It took no time at all for Jeanette to completely comprehend what Eleanor was telling her….what she had in mind and what she was planning to do. "You can't Eleanor," She said in a desperate voice, taking a tentative step towards Eleanor.

"I'm fed up feeling helpless," Eleanor whispered, speaking almost to herself, as if she was afraid Jeanette would hear her speak about herself in such a way. Upon hearing Eleanor's quiet voice, Jeanette allowed her feet to stop. "I understand that Alvin's the only one who can get through to her...but..."

And slowly, Eleanor turned her head just a fraction to the side so that the side of her face was visible for her sister to see. "I can't accept the fact that I can't do anything for her. I refuse to believe that I'm helpless…"

"Eleanor," Jeanette started, moving ever so closer towards her sister. "We can't just go to Rupert's house and demand to see Brittany," She stood next to Eleanor's, whose face was fixed upon the road in front of her. "She doesn't want to see us. She'll just order us away and we would've wasted our time. Oh God! We're wasting time standing around arguing about this! We need to-"

"Your right," Eleanor said with a nod of the head. "We are wasting time. We need to act now,"

Jeanette sighed in relieve. "Good. I'm glad you're thinking logically about this, Eleanor. Now, let's run-"

"Yes, run," Eleanor murmured. Once the words escaped her sister's mouth, Eleanor looked at her with confusion; it sounded as if Eleanor was miles away, like what she was saying did not connect to her body. It was strange and so unlike her. "I need to run…"

And before Jeanette could stop her, Eleanor took off like a rocket down the road. Jeanette ran after her, screaming her name and ordering her to stop, but her efforts were left in vain. By the time she reached the fourth house on the road, Eleanor was nothing but a dot in the distance.

Jeanette ran no more. She had been breathing so hard that she hadn't had a chance to catch her breathe. How Eleanor could run so fast and not get tired, she didn't know. That wasn't the only question that was running around in her mind. Many did and those consisted of her current situation and what she should be doing now.

Should she run after her sister? Tell her that it was pointless?

Should she phone her? Maybe she'll listen to reason…

Or should she stick to her own plan; run to the hospital and talk to the boys? Talk to Alvin…

Jeanette felt so conflicted, so lost.

An angry tear ran down her cheek.

"What should I do?" She asked herself in a helpless voice, her eyes locked upon the running figure of Eleanor who moved further and further away into the distance.

* * *

"Well Simon?" Alvin asked, once Dave and Theodore had finished speaking. "Where is she? Where's Brittany?"

"Why should I know the answer to that question?" Simon replied back, his voice a little shaky, head rising, eye looking into Alvin's. Were those tearstains upon his face? "Why does Brittany's current location have anything to do with me?"

"You can't answer the question cause you're afraid to be wrong, aren't you?" Alvin replied with a deep serious voice. "Afraid I might be right for once,"

"You're wrong. It's because…I have no answer,"

"Then why isn't she here right now?" Alvin asked, his arms spreading wide and gesturing to the room they all currently stood in. "She's my friend, isn't she? Then, if the answer is indeed yes, then why….why isn't she here now, happy that I'm well and alive and able to move and…w-why, Simon?"Alvin tried as best as he could to settle the raw emotion that was little by little escaping through his voice. But alas, his efforts were left in vain.

"Why….isn't she here….with me?" Alvin's voice was crackling with such sadness, that even Simon looked at Alvin in shook.

"Alvin…" Theodore whispered, afraid. Afraid that his brother, a person who hardly showed weakness, was standing before him, his voice crackling with such emotion that Theodore could feel his pain with his very own heart.

"I thought there was…something. You know? Something…between us," A bitter laugh escaped through his lips. "I guess I was right….because that thing….that thing between us…has her wrapped around his little claw…"

"I'm sorry I don't know-"

"But…you should know, Simon," Alvin stated, his very unstable. "That's why I've been asking you; I…thought…you would know. You're the smart one, after all. The one who knows it all. So tell me…where…is she?"

"On her way to a new life," Came the answer from a new familiar voice. "She's gone to live with Rupert," Everyone looked in the direction of the voice; There standing in the doorway was Jeanette Miller.

"Jeanette," Simon breathed, almost quietly to himself. Once Simon saw the tears descaling down her face, he quickly walked over to her and put his hands comfortingly onto her shoulders. "What happened? Your crying…" He stated and asked in a urgent voice. "Why did you come alone?"

"Why isn't Eleanor with you?" Theodore asked, with concern and worry, walking slowly towards the crying girl. He, like his brother, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you two have a fight?"

Jeanette shook her head, violently. "It's…not that," She sobbed, audibly.

At once, Simon wrapped his arms around her. She clenched unto his blue hoodie and sobbed into it, her tears falling like a waterfall. "Just calm down and tell me what happened. Start from the beginning…"

But before Jeanette could comply and tell Simon all in which occurred between her sisters and herself, Alvin yanked Jeanette out of Simon's grasp, placed both hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes with strong demand.

"What did you say Jeanette?" He asked in a strong alarmed voice. "Just now…about Brittany…"

"You asshole," It sounded like an insult Eleanor would use towards Alvin, but this voice did not belong to the teenage girl. A forcible hand pushed the alarmed boy back, causing Alvin to lose his balance for a second or two before he composed himself and regained control once more. "Are you blind?" Simon asked in an angered tone, his face sending Alvin daggers, Jeanette wrapped around his arms once again. "Jeanette is obviously upset, but despite that, you interrogate her with questions,"

"Tell me Jeanette," Alvin said, standing alone next to the bed, his eyes looking, almost, pleadingly at her, his voice no-longer strong and harsh. "Where is she?"

"She doesn't have to answer your question if she doesn't want to," Simon retorted, holding Jeanette close to him. "She's upset and-"

"No," Came a murmur from Simon's hoodie. "I want to answer…" The boy looked down and was faced with two big brown watery eyes that held nothing but sadness, but, behind it, he saw something else…like a fire rising from ashes. "I _need_ to talk to him, Simon,"

"You don't…have to, Jeanette," But not even Simon's voice held a strong enough conviction, convincing enough to fool anyone. "You should rest…"

He received a shake of the head and a loss of warmth from the girl he loved deeply. Jeanette turned to face Alvin, closed her eyes, sighed deeply and opened them one more.

"We tried to stop her," Jeanette explained, trying as best as she could to stop any sob escape through her speech, a desperate and helpless expression on her face. "We desperately asked her not to leave, to stay home, but she didn't listen. No matter what we said, she was determined to exit through the front door…"

"Where?" Alvin asked, taking a step forward. "Where did she go?"

Jeanette's head fell a few centimetres. "I know what you mean, Alvin," A sniffle escaped through her mouth. "I finally understand…"

"Where did she go, Jeanette?" Alvin asked again, in a settled voice, now mere inches in front of her, Simon holding a protective arm around her, a glare still on his face. "Where's Brittany?"

"You hate him," Jeanette whispered, fear latching into her voice. "No-one understood why. We all thought it was strange how your feelings towards him would change so suddenly," And then, her head rose and her eyes, shimmering with tears looked into Alvin's with a understanding look. "But I understand…"

"You understand?" Like Jeanette's, Alvin's voice was but a whisper. Jeanette nodded, timidly.

"You hate Rupert and…I think…I believe you,"

"Jeanette," It was Simon's voice next which got everyone's attention. "Do you comprehend what you're saying?"

"I do," Jeanette answered, wiping her tears away with hand, clearly her throat slightly. "Alvin has his reasons and I believe he wouldn't hate Rupert if he didn't have a valid one,"

"But Jeanette…"

"She's with him," Jeanette continued, ignoring Simon's voice altogether, turning to Alvin with a determined expression. "At his house. Me and Eleanor tried-"

"Eleanor?" Theodore piped up in a questioning tone. "You were with her?"

"Yes," Jeanette answered, with a settled voice. "She and I set off to the hospital in order to warn Alvin of the situation, seeing how we both knew that the only one to get through to her was him. Halfway through our travel, Eleanor had an idea to phone you guys, but you didn't answer your phones,"

"I 'm sorry Miss Miller," Came the apologetic voice of Doctor Harman by the doorway. "The hospital has a strict rule of phones being used in a patient's room. Phones are permitted anywhere but in the patient's room, so we tell guests to please turn off their mobile phones,"

Jeanette nodded her head in understanding, though secretly thought it was the most illogical rule she had ever heard in her entire life. "That explains why we couldn't get through to you guys…"

"But what happened to Eleanor?" Theodore asked impatiently. "Where is she?"

"I tried to stop her," Jeanette explained in a deflated voice. "But she wouldn't listen. We stopped at a corner of a residential street, one which lead down to Rupert's house. She stared down it, like she was hypnotized and couldn't really hear my voice. And then she slightly turned to me and said 'I don't want to be helpless' and ran,"

"Poor Eleanor," Theodore snuffled, feeling bad and upset for his friend, wanting to find her and hold her in his arms, like Simon had done for Jeanette when she entered the room crying. He, like his brother, wanted to be there for his friend and hold her and to tell her….things….feelings he had copped up within his heart for a very long time. He blushed slightly thinking of what he would say to her...

"And so you decided to come here," Simon stated in a calm voice, his eyes closed, head nodding in understanding. "To tell us what had happened,"

Jeanette said nothing and Simon hugged her, his arms around her again.

"I'm leaving," Alvin stated in a firm voice, his legs moving suddenly, passing Theodore, Simon with Jeanette. But he stopped. There, blocking the doorway, was his father, Dave Seville.

"Before you do anything, young man," Dave said in a firm voice, arms folded. "Answer me this; what was the meaning between the discussion you and Simon had? Why was he upset when you spoke to him about the "darkness"? What did you mean?"

Silence filled the room at once. Everyone but Alvin and Dave looked into their direction, the tension in the air surely felt between them. The sound of small rain drops hitting the window pane was quick to dispense the tension, creating this peaceful atmosphere, even though "peaceful" was word far away from describing the situation at hand.

"I made a promise once," Alvin whispered, like he didn't want anyone to hear him. "A promise to make everything right once again and I just can't go back on that promise. I can't…"

"Alvin…?" Dave started in a confused tone, but was quickly interrupted by his son.

"Simon," Alvin called loudly to his younger brother.

"Yes?" Was the civil reply.

"I need you now more than I have in a long time," Alvin expressed in a solemn voice. "Please explain to Dave everything in which we discussed about. Including…." And Alvin turned, like Eleanor had, Jeanette realized, to Simon and said in a whispered voice: "…the darkness,"

For a moment it seemed like Simon was about to rebuttal and argue with him, but then his face softened and his lips turned into a thin line. He nodded his head once, showing Alvin he understood.

Jeanette didn't blame Simon for complying with Alvin, for Jeanette had seen that same look in her sister's eyes; the fiery determination to fight.

"Go you moron," Simon demanded, his head gesturing towards the door. "I'll tell Dave everything…"

Alvin turned back to Dave and looked up to his father. Dave's widened a little, stepped back a bit, a startled expression on his face.

"I'm sorry….dad," And with that last sentence, before Dave could respond at all, Alvin pushed his father out of the way, knocking him beside the door frame (Dave just able to hold onto the door as not to fall,), and ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the hospital corridor, missing patients, doctors and nurses here and there has he made his way to the elevator. He ignored the yells and outraged screams and carried on. "I'm sorry,"

Theodore, shocked and surprised ran over to his father, concern and worry over his well-being, asking over and over if his father was well. Dave had the air pushed out of him and was speaking a little breathlessly, but other than that, he was fine…health was. Emotionally, he was angry and upset; Alvin had disobeyed him again and assaulted him to boot.

"Are you sure your fine, Dave?" Theodore asked, concerned, but his eyes weren't one his father; he was looking down the corridor, and Simon spotted this. "Doctor Harman can-"

"Go to her," Simon breathed out, causing Theodore to freeze.

"What?" He asked, realizing that Simon had noticed where his real attention was. Damn it, how could he mess that up so easily?!

"You're worried about her," Simon observed. "I can see it in your eyes. It's OK to feel worried for her, Theodore. Go to her; follow Alvin and you'll find her,"

"B-but Dave is-" Theodore fumbled, looking between Simon and Dave, unsure of what he should do; there was no denying that a apart of him wanted to go after her, to go to Eleanor and make sure she was well, but a different part of him wanted to stay, worried about Dave's condition.

"He should be fine," Doctor Harman, ensure, now standing next to Dave and holding an arm around the man. "Even if he's not, I'll be here to treat him. Don't worry,"

"But…I don't know if-"

"You want to be with her, right?" Simon asked, his hold around Jeanette, tightened. "You love her, don't you?"

"I-I- I….yes," Theodore fumbled, his cheeks blushing deeply. Was it that obvious what his true feelings towards Eleanor are? "I do…you know…love her," He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Then go to her," Simon nodded with a small smile. "I'll be here with Dave,"

"But-"

"Please Theodore," It was Jeanette who spoke next, her voice a little desperate and pleading. "She doesn't know it, but, she needs now more than ever…"

"_I'm fed up that whenever there's a problem, we run to them for help. And when we need them the most, they're not there for us,"_

"Please, go and be there for her,"

Theodore was touched. How Jeanette expressed her feelings, how she wished for him to go and be there for her…it sounded like she really needed him. But…did she really? Was he able to be there for her if she was down? Would he be able to live up to the challenge and…be a…boyfr-

"Trust in yourself, Theo," Simon's voice pulled Theodore out of his troubling thoughts and back to reality. "Go to Rupert's house and you'll find Eleanor,"

And that was all that was need to calm the swirling storm of troubling thoughts from within his mind. A big smile plastered his face.

"Thanks Simon," And with a last encouraging smile from Simon, Theodore was off, running down the corridor, trying, like his brother had somewhat accomplished, avoid bumping into anything. After a few seconds or two, he was out of sight.

"Alvin…" Dave said in a breathless voice.

"Punish him as you may, Dave," Simon spoke calmly. "Be angry at him if you will. Think, if you want, believe him to be a 'disobedient child',"

"He will…be punished…when he returns…" Dave breathed out with struggle. "Severely…"

"Yes," Simon agreed with a nod. "_If _he returns that is…" Dave and Theodore looked to him with confusion.

"If he returns?" Dave asked. "What do you mean, Simon?"

Simon sighed as he closed his eyes. "Perhaps, once you've listened to me," Simon said in solemn voice. "Once you've heard about the "darkness" and how it can change a person, maybe then you'll understand Alvin's actions,"

"Maybe then," Simon said, his eyes now open and looking down the hospital corridor where Alvin once was. "Maybe you'll understand why Rupert is one not to be taken so lightly…"

* * *

Being a frequent visitor to Rupert's house, Alvin knew the directions like the back of his hand. Once out of the hospital, he made his way down a long street, lined with houses; they were familiar looking in shape and size, like the houses in his dream, but Alvin tried not to look too much into that. He concentrated only on the fact that Brittany was currently with his ex-best friend in his cave-like house. Alvin only hoped the monster hadn't already clutched his claws around her.

The rain slowly fell from the sky above, covering the town in nothing but gloom, hitting the ground with splish and splashes. It was as if the clouds had congregated out of nowhere, like they had overheard the situation that was currently taking place, and decided amongst them that, to only make things worse, to gain some sort of pleasure, a little rainfall would do just nicely.

Again, Alvin ignored it. He ignored everything he came in contact with; the rain puddles which formed on the concrete sidewalk, the people who walked here and there, the children's screams, his clothes getting drenched due to said rain, everything. He just ran.

_Just wait for me, Brittany_, he thought, legs kicking off the ground, splashing into puddles, water flying everywhere…

_I'm coming for you…_

He turned down the next street, passed more identical houses, more screaming children, puddles everywhere like an obstacle for him to overcome…

Down the next one, right, then left, just about avoiding hitting into a group of teenagers…

And as he ran, he realized something; something…familiar, like de'javu.

Almost as if he, had experienced this before.

Missing a group of teenagers…

_He raced down the streets, going left and right, right and left. He almost crashed into a group of teenage kids but missed them at the last second._

Running towards something…

_**Keep going, keep going**_, _Alvin went over the word in his head. He was beginning to get tired but, he didn't care; making it on time to Brittany's house was more important than anything else._

_Of course…Brittany's house_.

The dilemma he was put it all those weeks ago. The time limit Brittany gave him to arrive at her house so that both could talk things out, where she was going to tell him of her pregnancy…the place where he let her done, where she was done with him…

Just like before…

Like the time before he was put into a coma…

But things were different now; there was no choice, no ultimatum, no time limit. But even so, why did Alvin push hard against the sidewalk, running faster and faster? Why did he feel his lungs ready to burst, the sweat pouring down his forehead? Why did his heart ache with both anxiety and pain?

Lightening flashed the sky, as Alvin skidded to a halt on the corner of street and continued down the next one, rain falling heavy from the clouds above.

The anxiety was too much for him; he had to speak her in any way possible…anyway to talk to her without the monster listening in or stopping Alvin altogether from seeing her.

And Alvin had a device that allowed him to do just that.

In a hurriedly state, he took out his cell phone from his right jeans pocket and turned it on. It was a good thing he swiped it from the bedside table while no-one was looking. Once the device turned itself on, Alvin quickly went to his contact list and selected upon "Brittany Miller" and composed a new message, his thumb hitting letters on his touch-screen in a rapid state:

* * *

_To: Brittany Miller_

_From: Alvin Seville_

_Brittany, I hope you can read this message in private. _

_I don't know what you've been through for the past weeks while I've been in a coma, but I hope you're OK. I don't know how you feel about me, but…you know how I feel about you. Remember weeks ago, how you gave me a chance to talk to you outside your front patio? I sent you a message using Simon's phone, telling you how I felt. Obviously, I never reached you and ended up unconscious for six straight weeks._

_But I'm awake now and I want to see you again. If you don't want to see me, I guess I'll just have to come to you. I don't care what Rupert says or does; I'm coming for you and that's that._

_Please, just…let me see you._

_Don't let him control you._

_I'll be there soon._

_~Alvin~_

* * *

Not even going over what he had just typed in, Alvin pressed the "Sent" button. After a few seconds a "Message Sent" confirmation popped on his screen and disappeared from view. Happy with what he had said, he pocketed his phone and ran ahead.

And as he did so, he realized something funny. He failed last time, reaching Brittany's house in time to speak to her. But now, he was doing it again…kind of. It was like something out there was giving him a second chance to make things right again.

He was confident and determined that, unlike last time, he wasn't going to fail. He wasn't going to get hit by a car and fall into total darkness, where the monster was waiting to grab at him and claw him and fill him with nothing but hate, pain and sadness once more.

Pain Darkness was but a hit away…

But Alvin was going to give him that opportunity to take over.

_No_, he refused to allow to let that happen again, not after the dire and heart-wrenching circumstances that landed him dead after allowing Pain in.

Now more than ever, Alvin was determined to follow his own thinking, to think straight and allow himself to reach his goal.

Surely, with nothing but determination in his very being, he couldn't fail, right?

_Please_, he thought as lightening painted the sky. _Wait for me_.

Alvin's eyes glowed with light….with fire….like a light in the dark.

_Brittany…_

* * *

She was close; that's what she told herself, anyway. Brittany Miller stood on a somewhat busy street; a few people walked along the street, people entering and exiting the shops which lined along on both sides, both due for commercial purposes and that to cover from the rain which continued to fall heavy and hard.

According to Rupert's directions, she had exited Frederick Street and into the next one. She looked up at each street sign, trying to find the street name she stood upon, the rain not helping at all. Finally, after searching each sign, she found it; "Main Street".

_How very original_, she allowed herself to think sarcastically to herself

Feeling as though time was passing by faster than it should be, she took out her phone and looked at the top-right hand corner to read the time. It read "2:53p.m." Rupert called her fifteen minutes ago, which meant their bus departed in fifteen minutes from now… "3:11p.m." was her deadline.

Before Brittany pocketed her phone to continue down the street, she noticed a small "Letter" sign in the top right hand corner of her phone, signalling that she had received a new message. Curious to who had sent her it, she clicked upon the symbol and a message popped up:

_Alvin Seville has sent you a message._

Her heart stopped for a second.

Alvin had sent her a message…

But…she was done with him.

She couldn't, not now. Not when she was about to start a new life with Rupert.

No, she wasn't going to read that message.

But then, why did her thumb click on the "Read" button? Why did her heart pull her to do so? To read the whole message and clutch to every word that had been typed out by him? Not knowing the answer to any of these questions, she read the message.

After reading the message over three times, hoping on each time that she had read properly, reading and hanging on to every word, Brittany pocketed her phone and stood rotted to the ground, speechless.

Only after a flash of lightening lit of the sky did Brittany jump, pulling her out of her shock and back to the rainy street she was standing in.

She had to keep moving; Rupert was waiting for her and she couldn't keep him waiting. They were going to live a new life together…a chance for her to start a fresh…

But something else told her otherwise…

A kick in her womb.

The baby, again?

_I have to keep moving_, she told herself over and over in her head, her starting to move in the direction of where the bust station was located. _Rupert's wanting for me. And I…I…I _want_ to start a new life with him. I do…"_

A kick in her womb in the opposite direction, back down the road where her house stayed waiting for her return told her otherwise…

* * *

_Run! Run! God damn it, run you fucking idiot!_

He was three, measly blocks away…..

_Almost there! Almost there!_

Two blocks…

Rupert's brown house was in sight at the end of the street…

Run!

One block…

Lightening flashed up above as rain spilled down to the ground.

He had made it at last.

Alvin stood in front of a crickedy old house, which looked identical to the many others which lined the street; an old roof, white paned walls, a small porch and an unkempt front lawn, the grass so tall that it reached Alvin's knees, mud puddles here and there. Although it looked identical to the others, Alvin saw this as nothing but the lair for the "Monster". A cave in which it inhabited.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to taking a step inside, but he knew, beyond that door, Brittany was waiting for him. He knew that he had to confront the monster sooner or later.

After catching his breath for a second on his knees, Alvin straightened his body and walked along the path which lead to the monster's cave entrance. Readying himself as best as he could, his heart thumping in his chest, Alvin took a knock at the door.

No answer; he tried again, this time with more urgency. "Brittany?!" He exclaimed, using more force in his fist, his knocking louder than the one previously. "Brittany, are you in there?!" Again, no answer. "Please, someone open the door!" He screamed, now practically slamming against the door. "Mr and Mrs. Moughan?! Please open the door!"

And as if on cue, the door suddenly opened. But by who welcomed him, completely and utterly pulled Alvin off. There standing in the doorway was…

"Eleanor?" Alvin asked, surprised, not sure if it was really Brittany's sister standing in the doorway of Rupert's house. "Why are you here? Is Brittany inside? Did you convince her to-to…Eleanor?"

The expression that crossed Eleanor's face was something he had never seen on the girl's face, and it truly made him fear for himself and the girl. It looked as though she had seen a ghost, her face chalk white, her eyes looking out to something that Alvin couldn't see, her lips slightly apart.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked, both hands clutching her side's, trying to gain some sort of eye contact. "Come on, look at me, Eleanor! It's me, Asshole Alvin Seville, the guy you hate with a passion,"

"Asshole…" Alvin heard her murmur, her eyes starting to focus on to Alvin's face. "Alvin…"

"That's it," Alvin encouraged. "Now tell me, what-"

Two hands covered in dark red, dripping down to the ground was what Alvin could see.

"Do you see this?" Eleanor asked, her mouth turning into a twisted smile. "Do you see, asshole? See what he can do? What that bastard did?" She laughed. "Yeah, not even I believe it. I guess we all owe you an apology, huh?"

_It…it couldn't be…_

_But then…where were-?_

Alvin hadn't seen them; they hadn't welcomed him into their home, yet this house was theirs and-

_No…_

And before Alvin could ask Eleanor more questions, before he could finish his own thought process, he quickly went around the girl and entered the house, the cave in which the monster inhabited. But the monster wasn't here; no-one was.

"He-hello?" Alvin yelled, his voice shaking, echoing off the shadows in the darkness of the house. Nothing but darkness….that's all there was. "Brittany? Are you here?"

Nothing. No reply. Just darkness.

Alvin fumbled along the wall, trying desperately to find the light switch in order to fill the hallway with some sort of light source. He found it, but discovered, to his dismay, that the lights did not come on.

Giving up his search for another light switch, Alvin walked towards the living room.

And that was when the smell hit his nostrils. He wanted to gag, to throw up, but couldn't.

Now shaking with fear, Alvin slowly entered the room, the potent smell gaining in strength with each step.

_He couldn't have…_

Lightning flashed and lit up the room in its entirely. And in that instance, what Alvin saw made his body freeze up with nothing but fear.

There, lying in a large puddle of blood in unnatural positions that the human body wasn't capable of, was the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Moughan. Their eyes were open wide, as if they were both shocked and only realizing what was occurring before the last precious seconds of life was taken from them. And the blood…it covered their clothes, the rug underneath, their faces…it was everywhere. And the smell…oh god the smell; it was just…._he couldn't have…_

Alvin slumped to his knees in front of the bodies. He thought he had come here to save someone, but in fact, he had discovered that he had been too late in saving someone he hadn't intended to save. Why? Why did this happen? And where were Brittany and the monster now?

Alvin was wrong; he hadn't accomplished anything; he had failed miserably. He had failed Brittany…yet again; when would he stop in disappointing her?

"All I found was this." Eleanor said in a dark voice, handing out a piece of paper for Alvin to take. "It's for you,"

Alvin looked at the paper and took it from her. He opened it up, looked down and saw the words written in blood:

_Do you see now, Alvin?...what I'm capable of?_

_Follow Brittany and I'll make sure the same will happen to your family,_

_~R~_

Rupert…he had done this.

The darkness…it had already taken over him. He was already acting the same way Alvin had seen him in his premonition. Had he always been like this deep down? Had he been harbouring emotions, shut them away from the world and masked himself with a fake façade of happiness? Had the darkness…..has Pain always been inside him?

He had already gone as far as to kill his parents; what wasn't he capable of doing? And the threat; he threatened to hurt his family…to hurt Simon, Theodore or Dave. In his premonition, Rupert had killed Dave in order for Alvin to fall, had threatened to kill Little Alvie, his son, and in the end, he did just that.

Rupert was a man of his word, there was no denying that. He would do whatever it took in order to have things his way and he didn't care what it involved doing in order to achieve those gaols and desires.

He truly was a monster.

Alvin clenched on to the note in his hand; it scrunched up into a ball. "Damn it," Alvin whispered. "Fucking damn it!" He suddenly screamed, lightening filling the room.

Alvin had ran all this way and for what? To find two dead bodies, to in which died from the hands of the monster himself? And here he was, on his knees, shocked, angry, tears threatening to run out of his eyes and spill to the ground and hit the blood beneath that lingered and stained the air with its filth. If the monster was here right now, he surely would be satisfied at the state Alvin was in right now.

Where is he? Where is the monster now and what is he thinking? Is he thinking about how much he had won? How he wished he had seen the look on Alvin's face? How he had won in the end? Is he laughing, with Brittany by his side, laughing too?

What had he done? What had Alvin actually accomplish since he woke up? Nothing at all. And had waking up only make Alvin's chances in saving everyone decrease? Was he actually breaking instead of fixing?

He had lost…

_**I told you Alvin, didn't I?**_ Came a familiar, snickering voice. _**I told you I would win in the end…**_

_Pain?_

_**I can feel your anger, your hate is building and rising and…**_ Pain smiled wildly, it's teeth bearing and all. _**…your desire to kill…it tastes wonderful, Alvin.**_

_Leave me alone, _Alvin ordered, his eyes closed, the smell of blood filling his nostrils, his heart aching, his tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, his hand clunched, the note from Rupert being scrunched tighter and tighter. _I don't need you anymore…_

_**It's like I told you, Alvin, **_Pain growled in its deep voice. _**You can't get rid of me…**_

"You see what that bastard has done?" Eleanor asked, her voice somewhat delirious, falling down beside Alvin. "And my fucking sister is with that son of a bitch," She nodded her head as if they were having a friendly conversation. "If I had the chance, I would kill him myself,"

"Don't say that, Ellie," Came a broken shocked voice. Both Alvin and Theodore turned their heads back at the newcomer. There, standing by the doorway was Theodore. "It doesn't sound like you,"

"Theodore," Eleanor stated, slowly rising to her full height. "I see you're here at last…finally here for me, are you? But only when it suits you," A nod of the head from Eleanor again. "That's fucking men for you. They say they'll be there for you, but they just let you down…"

"Eleanor…please," Theodore pleaded, but Eleanor wasn't hearing any of it.

"And just when you start to believe that there's some sort of hope out there, that there's hope to make new happy memories once more, it's wiped away from you. You know why, Theo? Do you know why there's no hope anymore?"

"You need to calm d-down," Alvin heard his brother's voice audibly break. "Remember who you really are; this is the anger speaking, the…darkness,"

It was like a light bulb had gone off in Theodore's head. Theodore's wide eyes looked down to Alvin, who nodded back.

"It's because you weren't there for me!" Eleanor screamed loudly. "Because you don't care about me!" And without a warning, Eleanor jumped at Theodore, scratching and hitting him as heard as she could. "Because I had a chance to save my sister and you let me down! Stole that chance away from me! You fucking piece of-"

Two strong arms embraced her tightly. Eleanor tried to fight back as hard she could, but Theodore's loving embrace was too much for her. Slowly, she finally stopped thrashing about, her arms going limp with weakness.

"I'm sorry," Theodore whispered into her ear, his voice breaking here and there with sobs. "I'm so sorry, Eleanor. I didn't want to…I c-could never… and I ran here f-for you….be-because I….be-cause your…"

"You stupid fool," Eleanor breathed out, pushing back, so that she could look into Theodore's green eyes. "You ran after me….because of me?"

Theodore nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah, I did,"

Theodore was surprised to feel Eleanor's lips touch his in a warm soft kiss.

"Thank you," Eleanor said, softly, embracing the shocked boy once more. "Without you here Theodore, I might have….I don't know what I would have done without you here to make me see sense…"

She would have fallen into the darkness, Alvin thought to himself as he looked at the scene and the love that his brother and Brittany's sister sheared between each other.

_Love…_

_There was still love…_

The darkness which surrounded Alvin etched at him, the shadows also taking a go with every opportunity they had. But Alvin wasn't going to allow them to eat at his heart…

_Falling into darkness wasn't going to solve a thing_, Alvin thought, breathing in and out slowly. _I have to think with a clear head. Rupert might have gotten a fast one over me…but there's still love. I know she loves me, so as long as I have that, as long as I hold onto that, I still have something to fight for…_

_**What are you doing, Alvin?, **_Pain growled out of nowhere, his voice becoming fainter and fainter by the second. _**You can't do this to me! **_And he was gone.

"Sorry Pain," Alvin whispered, as he slowly rose to his full height. "You'll have to find another day when you can take over…"

"Alvin," Theodore's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Are they…?" Alvin turned to face his brother, Eleanor still held within his embrace, his eyes wide, head gesturing towards the two bloody bodies beside him.

"Dead?" Alvin asked, finishing Theodore's whispered question. "Yeah, I think they are,"

"I checked their pulse," Eleanor announced in a deadpan voice. "There's nothing. No breathing, no heart-beat. I just found them like this and….I didn't know what to do…"

"You came to save Brittany," Alvin sounded as though he was stating a fact rather than asking a question. "You wanted her to come back home,"

"And I still do," Eleanor said, her voice strong with conviction. "I was just…I felt so angry. You guys weren't answering your phones and…I thought to myself, if you guys weren't going to do anything about it, I would. I just ran, ran as fast as I could. When I reached the front door, I realized the front door was wide open, as if someone had forgotten to close the door or something. And as I entered, that's when the smell hit my nose and…I knew something had happened, knew something terrible had occurred. I tried to believe that it hadn't, that everything was fine. But as I walked in to the living room and my eyes darted down to the two bloody bodies, a pool of blood on the run, I knew I was wrong,"

"And you found them…" Theodore whispered, his head, again, gesturing to the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Moughan. "…all by yourself?"

"Yeah," Eleanor answered, voice flat as a pancake. "And when I did, I had no idea what to do, what to think, how to feel. I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't allow me to do so. I wanted to scream, but my voice refused to follow my desire. I just fell to my knees and touched their bodies, checked for a pulse, for breathing, but I heard nothing,"

Eleanor stared down at her hands, watching as the blood dripped to the floor beneath. "And then I found the note and I realized who it was from and what he had done and what his capable of and…I finally understood," And her eyes looked up, away from her hands, and into Alvin's eyes. "I understood your anger, Alvin. I….understand now….cause I felt anger and it felt as though something….something was taking over my body, cause I wanted nothing more than to kill him. The thought of him with my sister made my blood boil….made me wish he would die himself…"

_Pain_, Alvin thought, _He infected Eleanor, clouding her mind with nothing but pain and hate and anger and sadness. He tried to take over…_

_Pain will always been in our hearts, _His subconscious had told him once, in the form of Simon._ Whether upon the surface or buried deep inside – it will always be there, even if it's small._

That statement couldn't be any truer for Eleanor.

"Oh Eleanor," Theodore whispered, his hug on her, tightening, as if she was falling away from him and the only way he could save her was to hold her tighter.

"And then Alvin knocked wildly at the door," Eleanor continued. "I thought it was him. Thought he had come back for some reason. I slowly walked to the door and then I heard Alvin's voice, screaming wildly. I opened it and allowed him to take a look inside of this bustard's cave. Of what he had done to his own parents. All I saw was red…"

"But then I heard your voice Theodore," The girl turned to the boy who held her tightly in his embrace, her voice softer than before. "At first I was angry, angry at you, at the world. But….then I felt it; your love for me. And it was like my hate and anger was being washed away, a warm feeling spreading from my stomach to the rest of my body, a small voice disappearing. It was you Theo who stopped me…because you were here for me,"

A wide broad smile covered Theodore's features. "What kind of a friend am if I'm not there for you when you need it?"

"Not a very good one," Eleanor replied with a playful smile.

Theodore smiled back. "I'm just glad you're back to yourself,"

Alvin cleared his throat, earning the attention from the other two, who had currently been smiling into each other's faces. "I don't mean to break up this sweet and tender moment," he said looking between the two with a small smile. "But we do have a situation at our hands, namely the location of where Brittany and Rupert are,"

Both Theodore and Eleanor looked down at the floor, a little guilty.

"I hate to admit it," Eleanor sighed. "But your right. We can't afford to lose any more time,"

"But we don't know the first place to look," Theodore pointed out in a saddened voice. "We have no idea where Rupert and Brittany have gone to, no clues at all," He turned to Eleanor. "Did Brittany specifically say she was "moving in with Rupert?"

Eleanor's eyes looked up in thought, her face scrunched up in a concentrated expression. "Now than you mention," she though out loud. "No, she never said she was "moving" in with him. Neither did she use the word "House". She just kept saying she was going to "live" with him,"

"So…we assumed she was moving into Rupert's house," Alvin said, the same concentrated expression on his face, slowly putting the pieces together in his head. "When in fact, she wasn't. She was going to live with him, not move into his home,"

"And Rupert must have had this all planned," Eleanor said, gesturing to the bodies on the blood stained rug. "How else do you explain the note he left for you?"

"He knew we would assume wrong," Alvin said, looking down to the note Rupert had written for him. "Somehow, he knew we would come here…come here to save Brittany. It was a trap…and we all fell for it,"

"I can't believe he did such a thing," Theodore murmured, his eyes looking at the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Moughan. "Killing his own parents? It just doesn't sound like him…I'm sorry Alvin. Sorry I didn't fully believe you…"

"It's OK," Alvin replied, wiping his hand in the air as to dismiss his brother's words. "He was a good actor, I'll give him that,"

"But where is Brittany now?" Eleanor asked, diverting their conversation back on track again. "If she isn't here, then where could she possibly be? What did she mean by "living" with him exactly?"

None of them had any answers nor did they have any clues.

It seemed like they had lost, for good.

Brittany was gone, away with the monster, who knows where? And the three of them were left totally clueless and dumbfounded in the darkness and lingering smell of blood, two dead bodies not too far by. It didn't look good at all.

And Alvin felt it again…that strange feeling in his head…as though they were on a time limit, like before when Brittany had given him a time limit to reach her house so both could converse with each other. But there wasn't a time limit in this occurrence….so then why did he feel like there was?

"Perhaps we should start by phoning the police," Eleanor suggested. "You know; warn the police about Rupert. And perhaps they can get this sorted," Another, gesture to the two bodies on the rug. "I think they might be able to analyse the scene and investigate the cause of death,"

Believing that Eleanor had a good point, Alvin nodded his head. "Your right," he said, as he took his phone out of his pocket. "That sounds like a good place to start,"

And just as Alvin was about to dial 999, he stopped. His thumb hovered over the "Call" button on his touch-screen phone, his heart-racing, shaking all over, his eyes not believing what he saw before him:

_You have 1 New Message From Brittany Miller! _

"Alvin?" Alvin heard his brother address him in a confused tone. "What's wrong?"

"Brittany…" Alvin whispered back, his eyes fixated upon the words that were screened on his phone. "She….she's sent me a text…"

"What?!" Eleanor exclaimed in alarm. "She actually wants to speak to you? Read it idiot! What are you waiting for?"

Hearing Eleanor's strong and harsh tone, Alvin shook his head from side to side, finally snapping out of his shocked daze and returning to the real world once more. Eleanor was right; he should read the message at once. Time was at the presence, and they couldn't afford to lose any more of what they had already lost.

Alvin hurriedly pressed his thumb on the "Read" button, Brittany's message popping up on screen, his blood pumping with adrenaline as he read the words which appeared below:

* * *

_Alvin,_

_I never read that message you supposedly sent to me all those weeks ago. I deleted it from my phone and, to be honest, I don't care what you had to say. The point is, all you do is disappoint me. And I'm fed up with it. Fed up with you always saying you'll do something, promising me that you'll be at a certain place at a certain time, and to only leave me standing alone, waiting, waiting, waiting for you, for someone who would never show…_

_Listen when I tell you this; I don't need you to save me, Alvin. I don't want you to save me! Just leave me be, let me live my own life! In fact, tell everyone…tell them to let me go. Tell them that I want to do this. Please…just tell them._

_I'm heading for the bus station to meet with Rupert. Our bus leaves in 15mins_

_Just let me go Alvin._

_Please._

_Goodbye._

_~Brittany~_

* * *

Silence quickly followed once Alvin had spoken out the last word that Brittany had typed. No-one said a word, nor did anyone move. All just stood, standing in a room stanching and rotting of blood and death, the darkness swirling and surrounding them.

Alvin quickly skimmed over the message again, making sure he understood what Brittany was telling him. Once he finished, he was disappointed to find out that he had not misinterpreted the first time round; Brittany didn't want to be saved. She wanted to start a new life, away from her family and friends with Rupert.

She had chosen to be with Rupert with her own free will, and that truly hurt Alvin above all else. What could he do now? He couldn't go and force Brittany to be with him, could he? There was no point; she would only repel him and attract herself to the monster…

Alvin had suddenly become familiar with his surroundings once more; his nostrils filled with the filthy blood which stained the air, his eyes looked to the two dead bodies which lay dead and decaying on the rug beneath…darkness was everyone where.

This was the type of man Rupert was. This was what he was capable of and Alvin wouldn't let himself believe that Brittany would actually want to be with a man like this! No, he wouldn't allow himself to do nothing at all to stop her; he would regret if for the rest of his life. And what off the baby? Was Brittany still set on giving their child up for adoption? He couldn't let her do such a thing…it would distraught her…make her regret ever doing it.

He had to see her, to talk to her!

He just couldn't stand here and despair…

Alvin had to act now!

"Do you hear it?" Eleanor asked in a low voice. "Do you hear her crying for help?"

"Eleanor…?" Theodore whispered, not knowing what to think. Did Brittany really want to be saved? Is that what she was trying to tell them? Was she actually hiding the fact that she needed them no more than ever?

"We can still stop him," She continued, voice low and heavy, one of the hands clenched into a shaking fist. "We now know where Brittany is heading for and where Rupert is! We have clues at last, thanks to Brittany…"

_I'm heading for the bus station to meet with Rupert. Our bus leaves in 15mins._

The bus station; that was where Brittany was heading for, where Rupert was currently waiting for her. Rupert, that monster… he had it all planned…killed his parents, leave the house, tell Brittany to meet with him at a bus station, board a bus and be gone from this town…be gone and away from their old lives and start a new someplace else.

And the bus…it was departing in less than fifteen minutes! They hadn't much time if they wanted to stop her; the bus station was in the town centre, at least a mile away from where they were. Alvin couldn't see how they would make in time, how they could possibly convince and stop Brittany from making such a huge mistake in a limited amount of time; he doubted she would accept a phone call from him.

**If you really want to talk to me, I'll give you your 15 minutes. I will be waiting outside of my house. Your time starts now. If you do not show, you are dead to me...**

The mystery of why Alvin felt as though they had a time limit place upon them, was because they, in fact, did have a time limit.

"Guys…we need to hurry," Eleanor said determinedly, her voice returning to its normal volume. "If we want to help Brittany, if we want to respond to her message, we need to make a few phone calls…"

Alvin hadn't a clue what Eleanor had in mind; he was more focused in running out of the monster's house and running to the bus station. But he didn't give himself the chance to act in such a way, remembering what had happened in his dream-like-premonition, when he so hot-headily ran off after Rupert, Brittany and Little Alvie, after Rupert had killed Simon. All Alvin saw was death and revenge, Pain clouding his mind and for him to see nothing but revenge and anger.

He told himself over and over again in his head that he wouldn't act like that. Promised himself that he wouldn't act so rashly again, not when his actions could cause the death of someone he held close to his heart. He had to think straight….have a calm state of mind if he was to accomplish anything at all.

And so, he resisted the urge to run and kept rooted to the spot in the monster's cave, listening to Eleanor and what she had planned for them to do.

Alvin only hoped to god that they weren't too late.

* * *

The sound of people departing off a bus was the first thing Brittany could hear, as she turned the corner on the street, an adequate sized amount of road in a square, where buses of blue parked and let off passengers, who all dispersed from the open doors like cockroaches spreading out underneath a wardrobe and crawling around on a darkened floor, the loud sounds of parents speaking to each other, children screaming, babies crying, old people moaning of the youth, (The exact same sounds Brittany had heard over her conversation with Rupert on her phone,"), umbrellas up in the air, protecting the passengers from the heavy rain which continued to fall from the grey clouds overhead, the building of the bus station, everything, welcomed her.

The building was quite small in comparison to the amount of road space out front of the building. The road space was just about right to allow a certain amount of buses park, but not enough so it became crowded, an exit and entrance on either side of the low. From her certain location, she could see into the glassed building and look inside at what it contained.

There was a reception area, a bored woman worked on her computer behind a desk, a candy and drink machine stood next to a counter, papers and magazines on top for people to take and read, a small café on the opposite side of the room, chairs and tables filled with people who ate their lunch with small chatter, benches laid out in rows, Brittany spotting a few people who waited patiently and-

There he was, smiling at her with the biggest smile he could muster…

Rupert Mouhgan.

Brittany couldn't resist the urge to smile back at him, but then…why she also feel this horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach? Why did she feel as thought something was terribly wrong? As if she was making a mistake somehow…

Another kick; she ignored it and went on, the rain making her hair wet, the tiredness of carrying so many bags becoming unbearable; a suitcase being dragged behind her, splashing in puddles as it did so, a rucksack over here left shoulder and a bag in her left hand. All she wanted was to stop, the pain in her back aching her to her limit.

The lights inside the building were on, seeing how the grey clouds had covered the sky, causing it to appear to be evening, when in fact it was only late afternoon. She looked on inside, how dry and comfortable and inviting the environment appeared to her. She passed many bus shelters, buses stationed at almost everyone; there was at least ten shelters in all.

Finally, after passing many bus shelters and passengers who crammed inside for shelter from the terrible weather, Brittany was finally inside, the bags falling off her body and falling with a resounding "THUD", the warmth from the lights hitting her face at once, the smell of freshly brewed coffee hitting her nostrils, a smiling boy in her face, his arms pulling around her.

"You made it babe," he whispered gently into her ear. "You made it with five minutes to spare. I was getting worried…"

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Rupey,"" Brittany whispered back, her arms pulling around the teenage boy's body. "But I'm here now and-" She let go of the embrace and looked up to him. "-we can talk things over, right?"

A smile creped over the monster's face. "Sure, babe. Why don't we go somewhere a little more quitter…" Rupert suggested, looking at the crowded room and at all the people who sat on the benches and at the café. "You know; just the two us and no-one else…"

"OK," Brittany agreed with a nod. "Let's go and sit by the café. I'm a little thirsty and wouldn't mind a drink. I'm tired too so I think we should go sit over-"

"Actually," Rupert interjected, a small smile on his head, one hand rubbing the back of his hand. "I was thinking maybe we can speak outside underneath the shelter. Hardly anyone's outside and, I know your tired babe; you had to carry all those bags by yourself and in your current state as well…" Rupert slowly put his hand onto Brittany's enlarged stomach. "But, we should talk outside where it's a little more private. Besides, there's a bench outside where you can rest. I'll buy you a drink once we board the bus,"

At hearing Rupert's words, Brittany felt a little disappointed; she was so looking forward to sitting down and regaining her lost strength, a drink to help refurbish some energy. But she could understand what Rupert was saying; it would be a lot quitter outside and a lot less crowded outside, even though it was pouring with rain.

"Come on," Rupert urged, taking all the bags and carrying them himself, a hand around Brittany's wrist, pulling her back outside in the cold, pouring rain.

Once the door closed on itself, Rupert and Brittany sat on a lone bench underneath the shelter, the sound of rain pid-paddling against the glass roof, falling slowly and over the edged creating a waterfall. A bus departed not too far away in the parking lot of buses and one arrived through the entrance, pulling up, doors opening, the noise of passengers filling the air, entering the building, the door closing, the only sound of rain was left for them to hear.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father," Rupert said in a bright voice, a hand landing on Brittany's stomach. "I just…can't believe it…"eyes.

"You're gonna be a father?" Brittany asked, not understanding what Rupert was talking about.

Rupert laughed lightly. "Oh Brittany," he said in a just as light of voice. "Don't tell me you forgotten the night we slept with each other?"

"But Rupert," Brittany started, her mind trying to recall if such an event had ever occurred; the results came back negative. "You and I…we never-"

"But we did," Rupert insisted with a nod of the head. "At my house party. Remember? Oh wait….maybe you don't remember. You did drink a lot that night so I'm not surprised that you don't remember…"

Brittany remembered Rupert's house party clearly in her head; she recalled dancing with Alvin and Rupert, how she drank some beers and how one….how that asshole…how he…Alvin…joined her in the bedroom…

But was him who joined her? After all, she did drink a bit to drink, so maybe she was recalling wrong? Perhaps her memory was playing tricks on her, remembering incorrectly. Maybe it wasn't Alvin…maybe it was…

"Is that what happened?" She breathed, her eyes downcast looking to her stomach. Another kick; another warning. Why did she feel this intense feeling? Why did she feel as though something was out of place…why…? "I must have been really wasted…"

"You were," Rupert laughed. "But, now you know. I'm the father of our child, Brittany and…" Brittany suddenly felt the tip of Rupert's hand held her chin and turned it so that her face was to his. "…I want to keep the baby. I want us to be a family, just the three of us,"

"A family?" Brittany asked in a whispered voice, her eyes a little wide. "The three of us?"

"Yes," Rupert said in a gentle voice, pulling Brittany's chin closer to his. "As it should be. You want to start a new life with me, don't you? That's the reason why you came to me, isn't it? You love me so much that you ran away from everything; your family…"

A flash of lightening lit up the sky, thunder crashing and booming. And in that instant, in the instant where everything around her was a light, she swore she had seen a picture of Eleanor and Jeanette, both of their faces distraught, a picture smashed on the floor in pieces, Miss Miller crying over Brittany's old bed…

"…your friends…"

_Simon, Theodore, Dave…_

"…and Alvin," The name flew out of Rupert's mouth like a curse word, his voice harsh and low. "You want to start anew with me, because you love me…because you want more out of life. That's I why I booked our tickets out of here; to start our new life together in a different town,"

Was it really the reason she came here? Did she really love Rupert? Was it because she loved him that she came to him?

Or maybe…

Maybe she's here with him because, deep down, the feeling that squirmed within her, is…

_Fear?_

"No more will Alvin Seville ruin our lives," Rupert said in that harsh, dark voice of his. "No more will we have to see him. We're done with him for good…"

And Brittany remembered, how she stood waiting on her front porch all those weeks ago…

**Brittany had run out of patience. She had waited as long as she could for him. She couldn't wait anymore! She was done with him!**

How she received a text from Simon but didn't read it…

_**What?**_** Brittany thought. **_**Why would Simon be texting me? I haven't got time for Simon! I'm waiting for Alvin, the most unreliable chipmunk in the world!**_

How on the last second of Alvin's time limit, Brittany had heard his voice, only to walk inside and close the door behind her…

**"Brittany!" Alvin screamed as he ran toward her house. "Wait! I'm coming!" Brittany tuned and saw Alvin…but then she went inside and closed the door.**

"You deserve it Brittany. You and I deserve a better life together…"

Both of their lips were inches apart, Rupert ready to close the distance between them. But in that instance, Brittany realized what she had done wrong. In that instance, she realized what she had been feeling all this time, what the strange feeling she felt actually was…

Why her baby was constantly kicking her in her womb…

But by this time, it was too late. Rupert had his claw under her chin, pulling her closer to him. She started to shake and thought…

_Alvin…_

"Did you really think you would get rid of me that easily?" Came a cocky voice just behind Brittany. She opened her eyes; Rupert's face was what she saw, but…it looked nothing like him…an expression had crossed his face, one she had never seen him wear. He truly looked horrifying, as though he could kill…

Brittany turned around, shaking. There he was, standing not too far away with a small gleam in his eyes;

Alvin Seville.

She felt her heart soar…

"Ah Alvin," Rupert greeted in, his voice light and happy, the kind of voice you would hear when two good friends hadn't seen each other in quite some time. "I was wondering when you would arrive," Rupert slowly stood off the bench. "I see you're looking well. Heard you had a nasty accident,"

"Thanks for the kind words, man," Alvin said in a clearly mocking voice of gratitude, his eyes hard and unnerving. "But, dude…where were you when I woke up in hospital? No card, no visits, nothing. What's up with that?" It was as though both were playing a game; a game to see who could wear a mask for the longest.

Rupert shrugged. "Was busy. You know how it is, man," His eyes looked down to Brittany, whose eyes were fixed upon Alvin. "I had to take care of stuff why you were out of service…"

"You mean Brittany?" It was like Alvin had spoken a special code, for the next thing he and Brittany knew, Rupert's attitude and demeanour changed automatically, acting as a complete different person than before.

Rupert laughed darkly, his head lowered. Brittany looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion…worry…fear. "Rupert?" she asked in a small voice. "Wh-why are you laughing?"

"Don't you see it, Brittany?" It was back, the monster Brittany had tried to fight back had returned…the same monster she had heard over the phone only weeks ago. She hoped she had somehow made it disappear, but it looked as though she was deeply wrong and…

The fear in her grew, her eyes wide, her voice breathless, her heart-bumped wildly. The feeling….yes, the fear she felt…yes, this explained it…but she hoped this wasn't the reason for it!

"Alvin is here at last," The growling, dark voice which frightened her escaped through Rupert's mouth…but sounded nothing like his voice. "He's gonna take you away from me again,"

"R-R-Rupert, y-you need to c-c-calm down…" Brittany said, her voice shaking from fear, standing up from the bench and walking slowly towards…the monster. "Y-you need to r-remember who y-y-you are,"

"Your voice…it's shaking," The monster pointed out, its head rising, a pair of red eyes glowing into Brittany's face. "With fear, I'm guessing. Tell me Brittany; how do I calm down when you're afraid of me? How does that help me, huh?"

"I-I-I'm not a-afraid," Brittany replied back, doing a terrible job of covering the truth of what her voice said. "J-just r-r-remember who you a-a-are…"

"He's a monster, Brittany," Alvin said in a deep, serious tone of voice. "All he does is hurt people and in the end, all he'll do is hurt you,"

"Th-that can't b-be true!" Brittany said, her head turning around to Alvin, her face nothing but fearful. "R-Rupert is…he's…"

"A liar," Alvin finished. "He tells nothing but lies and has been doing so for almost all of his life. All he wanted was to get to you and he didn't care what he had to do in order to do that…"

"What d-do you m-mean?" Brittany asked, finally turning to the side so that she was in between both boys.

"Just answer me this Rupert," Alvin said, taking a step forward, his eyes burrowing into his "best friend's". "Did you try and have me killed? Did you use a car to try and kill me?"

"R-Rupert wouldn't d-do such a thing!" Brittany exclaimed loudly, angry and fearful and confused. "Rupert," she addressed, turning to the boy. "Tell m-me th-this isn't-"

"I'm not gonna answer that question, old friend," The monster replied back with a growl; Brittany gasped, her feet taking a step back, a glazed expression over her face.

"It c-can't be…" She whispered. He…Rupert couldn't have…she knew he had his demons to battle with but she never imagined that he was…

"Bus Number Twelve departing for New City is now boarding!" A woman's smooth voice announced through the speakers throughout the bus station. At once, the doors opened and people walked out, umbrellas in the air, all walking over to a bus stationed across the parking lot. "Bus Twelve is departing in five minutes!"

"It's time we boarded our bus, Brittany," Rupert said, flinging the bags over his shoulders, his hand reached out for Brittany to take hold of. "Take my hand and we shall go and start our new life together," the monster growled.

"I-I…" Brittany knew what she really wanted; she knew now what she should do, but was too afraid to allow her heart to do so.

"Please," Alvin said. "You'll regret it, Brittany. Don't do it," He took a step forward to take her arm, but at the same time, Rupert did the same but held onto her right arm.

"She doesn't want to be with you anymore, Alvin," Rupert said in a growling voice. "She wants to be with me, isn't that right, Brittany?" The monster's red eyes looked to her for a confirmation.

"I…I…" She didn't want to cause an argument, didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings…but…she had to make a decision, one that was true, one that she wanted. "I'm sorry, Rupert, but…no, I don't…"

Silence.

And then, many things happened at once…

Lightening flashed across the sky, thunder boomed and crashed, the number twelve bus honked it's horn, the monster pulled Brittany tight, holding her around the neck, Brittany struggling to let go, a gun pointing directly at Alvin…

"Me and Brittany are leaving now," The monster said, it's eyes glowing red as rain fell around them, his claw clenched tightly on the trigger of the weapon, his one armed neck lock around Brittany's neck. "And you're not gonna stop us from living our new life together!"

"Rupert," Alvin said, his hands raised a little bit, constantly telling himself how stupid he was; how could he forget that Rupert had possession of a gun. He kicked himself over and over in his head, telling how stupid he was for not coming properly prepared. "We can talk about this…just let Brittany go….OK?"

"Let her go?" The monster repeated. "I don't think I'll be doing that. She's mine now and I'm never gonna let her go,"

"She's not yours to own…"

"Yes she is," The monster counted. "She's mine now and I'm gonna love her like no-one ever has," And something was happening…The gun in Rupert's hand was shaking and his voice was breaking and…his eyes were watery red, like blood spilling down his cheeks. "She'll love me like my no-good fucking parents…my parents who abused me in every shape and form. Every day was torturing for me and I prayed to God every night praying to him, wishing that the next day wasn't as the day that had pass…that perhaps maybe he would be able to spare me, hoping maybe I will get to see another day…"

"And then you killed them, didn't you?" Alvin asked, his hands still up in the air, though he was conscious of Rupert's faltering aggression, his weaknesses finally coming to the surface. Perhaps in this state, Alvin had an opportunity…

"I did," The monster whispered, blood falling to the grim surfaced pavement. "And…it was…exhilarating. Taking another person's life….it's like nothing you've ever felt before. I was surprised how easy it was; I thought there would be an inner turmoil of conflicting emotions, you know? But nothing…I just grabbed my gun, caught them off guard and shot them both, three times each. I whispered into my drunken dad's ear and told him "Thank you," And then I left and came here to wait for Brittany. I had a feeling you would go to my house…to take Brittany away from me; so I left you a note, warning you to stay away from me,"

There wasn't much time left; Alvin could practically feel the seconds slip by. He said he would calm Rupert down, said that he wouldn't allow any hostages, but it looks as though he had gone back on his word. Everything was falling apart, and with Brittany in a dangerous position, Alvin hadn't a clue of how he should act accordingly…

"And even though you read it, you still came, knowing very well the consequences that could follow," Rupert continued to speak…no…._tell_ Alvin, his voice as dark and dangerous as ever.

"I'm not afraid to kill your family, Alvin," Rupert whispered, which only made him that more menacing. "And trust me, I will. Don't you care what happens to them?"

There had to be an opportunity somewhere…Rupert's gun was still aimed at him, but it wasn't down enough so he wouldn't get shot. He needed the gun to lower…

"What kind of a question is that?" Alvin asked, his voice lower in volume and despite the situation, despite that his own life was in danger, his tone was anything but clam. "Of course I care. But I'm not gonna let you have the opportunity to hurt them…"

An almost joyous laughter slipped through Rupert's thin lips. "That's funny; always the joker, huh Alvin?" Rupert said, his expression turning from one of joy to seriousness in all but a second. "I don't think you realize the dire situation you're in, Alvin,"

_Wrong move. Shit._

Rupert's hand in which held the gun, rose a little higher, the gun still pointed right in line with Alvin's eyes.

_Shit. Why did I have to antagonise him further?_

"Tell me; how?" The monster said in its dark growling voice. "How did you know Brittany was here?"

At once Alvin's eyes glanced to Brittany, who looked back at Alvin with her own wide eyes, panic and…plead both swirling within them. It was as if she was giving him a message and he received it, loud and clear in his head.

"Just a feeling," Alvin answered, voice mono tone. "When I discovered you had killed your parents, I knew there wasn't a hell's chance you were gonna stay here in Appleton. Plus, I knew that Brittany was moving in with you. It was only a matter of putting both things together for me to conclude that you were moving out of town with Brittany. I just reckoned you were more of a "bus" person than a "train" person…"

The monster's thin lips widened slightly into a small twisted smile, it's shiny teeth bearing and all. "I'm impressed, Alvin," It growled in reply. "I didn't know you possessed the brain power to work something out…to understand my plan so thoughtfully…"

"I was your best friend for ten years," Alvin pointed out, the gun still aimed at him. "I should know you….know your personality and feelings and interests. But it looks as though all of that was a lie, huh?"

Nothing. The monster said nothing, and this scared him more than when it spoke. The unknowing of how it would react, the unknowing of what it's reaction would be was unpredictable…and Alvin didn't like things in which he couldn't predict.

The rain continued the fall in a heavy and constant pace, never letting go, never ending. Puddles spread out all over the bus station ground, people chattering loudly in the rain boarding the Number 12 bus, all unaware of what was occurring but five feet away.

"The Number 12 to New City will be departing in three minutes. Passengers with ticket's, please have them ready for the driver to inspect them. Thank You,"

"At one point, we had a good time together, didn't we?" Alvin asked, a smile bittersweet smile on his lips. "We actually got along…actually had fun….it was fun, wasn't it?"

The monster said nothing at all; it's red eyes just glared down on to Alvin, as though he was willing Alvin to fall dead right in front of him, his arm around Brittany, tears cascading from her eyes, her too staring at Alvin with sadness, the monster's claws out, the gun pointed at Alvin's smile.

"Please…" Alvin begged, his eyes darting down to the wet ground below him. "Tell me…tell me I'm wrong? Tell me that it wasn't all a lie…please…" And despite who Rupert was, despite all of the horrid and evil things he had done in his life thus far, Alvin truly meant it…truly wished, hoped the monster standing in front of him was the same boy he shared fond memories with…that Rupert, his best friend, was in there…in the monster who had taken over. "Please…remember…"

"Rupert….please…" Brittany begged, still trying to get free from the monster's grip, her hands holding on to him; Alvin didn't know whether she was begging him to let her go or to remember who he is.

"Alvin," Alvin's eyes opened at once and looked up, hearing the voice of not the monster, but Rupert. "Thank you for making my life not so bad…"

And then he heard it…

The safety latch to the gun…

The gun in which Rupert held in his right hand, pointed directly on Brittany's temple, the girl trying desperately to get free out of the monster's tight grip.

"I thank you," He whispered quietly, his brown eyes shimmering. "But me and my girlfriend are leaving now….and you're not gonna follow us," And slowly Rupert started to move to the left, no longer under the shelter and in the pour rain drenching both he and Brittany, who he still held in a tight grip, in mere seconds, the bowel of the gun still on her temple.

"I will return one day," Rupert said through the noise of the rain which hitting the puddles which covered the area, lightning lighting up the sky, thunder rumbling the grey gloom-filled clouds over head. "And I will kill your family…and you. But for now, I will leave you….I will leave you with some hope….hope that I will never return. One day, however, you will find out that the hope which he held on so dearly to was nothing but false,"

Further and further they moved away, now in the middle of the bus station ground, half way to the boarding Number 12 bus. Alvin didn't know what to do; he couldn't move, not with the risk that Rupert would press onto the trigger of the gun, killing Brittany in the process.

His time was up…

"Good bye, dear friend!" Rupert shouted, laughing wilding, his head up to the sky, rain covering his face, droplets falling down. "Good bye!"

And then it happened; chaos.

Out of nowhere, red and blue lights covered the area, surrounded the bus station, a huge light pointed in the direction of where Rupert now stood rotted to the ground, looking around in directions in a confused frenzy.

"Rupert Mouhgan!" Came a man's voice over a mega-phone, load and echoing around the area; he must have been standing nothing more than ten feet away. "This is the police. You are under arrest for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Mouhgan. Anything you say will be used in a court of law. Don't move, or we will be forced to shoot,"

"Why am I not surprised that the police had to save your ass?" Came a familiar voice from behind the befallen boy. Alvin turned around and looked up into the face of his brother, Simon. "Your just lucky the police were here to back you up?" Simon let out an outstretched hand for Alvin to take.

"For you information," Alvin said, taking his brother's hand, helping him up onto his feet. "I had everything under control. I just needed Rupert to calm down a little-"

"Which he didn't," Simon pointed out, arms folded.

"-and then I would be able to get Brittany to safety," Alvin finished, ignoring his brother input. "See you got our message,"

"We got a taxi down here as quickly as we could," Simon said, head turning in the direction of Rupert in the centre of many lights which surrounded him; to Simon, he looked like a wild animal he were cornered and trapped by poaches. "It was a smart move on Eleanor to phone the police when she did,"

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed, wiping the tears away from his eyes, now that his brother was no longer looking at him. "It was my idea which came up with this plan! To use me as a way to lead Rupert out, to delay him and to stop him from boarding the bus. And if I somehow wasn't able to stop him, if I wasn't able to calm down-"

"Which you didn't," Simon, annoyingly pointed again, to Alvin's dismay. "You angered him further!"

"-The police would step him and corner him," Alvin continued to explain, yet again ignoring his brother's words. "They gave me a limited amount of time and if they believed things were getting out of hand, they would step in for mine and Brittany's protection. It's a fool proof plan, I tell you!"

"Yeah," Simon said with a nod, turning his head to back at Alvin. "But look at how much attention it has caused…"

Alvin looked out to where Rupert stood in the middle of the bus station parking area, Brittany still with him in a tight grip, the rain still falling all around them, a bright light shining on to them, the red and blue lights of police cars shinning in the darkness, police men standing behind their opened car doors for protections, guns aimed at Rupert.

He could now see, now that he looked closer, that people on the street were all looking on in horror and shock, being held back by a yellow tape, passengers who had boarded the Number 12 bus were being instructed by a police officer to unboard the bus, seeing how the area wasn't exactly safe. And somewhere amongst the crowd of people, Alvin noticed the figures of Dave, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette. Alvin breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they were safe for now.

"Your so called "fool proof" plan," Simon started, "has the attention of everyone in the town. Well done," He finished sarcastically.

"It worked didn't it?" Alvin snapped back.

"Yeah, but how do you think Rupert will react to this?"

"Stay back! All of you!" The panicked shouts of Rupert echoed the area. Alvin turned his head and saw Rupert turning around frantically, his gun pointing at every police officer in turn. "Stay the fuck back! I'll shoot her!" The barrel of the gun was aimed back on to Brittany's temple. "I swear to god, I'll fucking shoot her!"

"Don't you dare, you son of a bitch!" Eleanor's voice screamed out from the crowd angrily; Alvin hoped to god that Jeanette was able to hold her sister's anger at bay and not allow her to act foolishly. "You killed your parents….and now your murderer. If you do the same to Brittany…"

"Put the gun down, now!" The same officer said over the mega-phone. "This is your first warning!"

"But you wouldn't do that, will you Rupert?" Simon suddenly screamed out, gaining everyone's attention. "You wouldn't dare to kill the girl you love? She's the reason why you've done all that you have, correct?"

"Simon," Rupert shouted. "You're here too, I see," Although, from what Alvin could tell, Rupert hadn't even turned around to look in Simon's direction. "I was wondering when I would hear your voice again,"

"This is where it ends, Rupert!" Simon shouted, slowly walking out to the rain. "This is where you must give up…give yourself over to the police…and fight back the darkness within you,"

"Simon…?" Alvin whispered, his eyes growing wide. He knew what Simon was trying to do but….Rupert was in a unstable condition; who knows what he would do. He could spin around and pull the trigger at any moment and then Simon would be-

And the image of a bloody faced Simon in his arms surfaced in his head, a small smile plastered on his lips, dead in Alvin's arms.

_No, it was a dream…_

_It wouldn't come true…_

_But what if it does?, _Came that annoying small voice in the back of Alvin's head, a voice which sounded very much like Simon himself. _What if your brother dies…today?"_

"Simon," Alvin's voice rose in volume and alarm, just enough for Simon to hear from where he was. "What are you doing? Rupert has a gun-"

"You don't wanna hurt Brittany," Simon shouted, Alvin not knowing if Simon had genuinely not heard him or whether he was _choosing _not to. "Heck, you don't wanna hurt anyone, do you? You don't have to follow it's instructions. Trust me; it will get you nowhere but despair and loneliness,"

"You know of it too, Simon?" Rupert asked in a growl. "You know of the darkness that glooms over you like a shoulder, like an enemy, like-"

"-a friend," Simon nodded his head. "I do. I was lost in it too, drowning, dying all alone. But I was saved by a special someone," And Alvin saw it; Simon turned his head ever so slightly so that Alvin could see the smile he had on his face. "You can still be saved, Rupert. There's still time…"

"No," Rupert growled. "You're wrong, Simon. I'm already out of time. I've been out of time for a very long time. I've passed my limit… I'm exceeding it…."

"But you can still redeem yourself," Simon explained in a settled calm voice, his voice no longer loud and shouting, and despite the fact that his voice was no longer loud for everyone to hear, it looked to Alvin that Rupert could hear him just fine.

"You can put an end to all of this…" Simon said, his arms spreading out, gesturing to the crowd of people which circled him and the monster, the police ready to fire the guns they held aimed at the trapped creature. "Just let Brittany go and give yourself in. You can still do the right thing…"

The creature chuckled in response, its laughter echoing around the area.

"Do the right thing you say?" Rupert replied, his back still too Simon, who continued to slowly walk further and further into the open, out into the rain, which fell from the clouds above in a never ending down pour, Simon moving further and further away from his brother, who looked in fear and shock. "I'm incapable of doing so. I have no knowledge, no understanding of that concept. I mean…what is the "right thing", anyway? Is that which is just and true? Is something which makes people happy? Is that what the "right thing" is? Is it?"

"Killing someone isn't going to amount to anything,"

"Tell that to my parents," The monster growled back. "Tell that to the two people who I killed. Tell that to the two people who made my life a living hell. Tell that to the monster, who craves for more…"

Simon came to a complete stop, standing right behind the monster, who still hadn't even glanced back, the rain falling all around them, the noises of rain hitting puddles echoed around the area, the crowd suddenly turning silent. Tension filled the air in a quick succession, no-one knowing what was about to take place.

All that Alvin could think was how stupid Simon was, how he recklessly walked out into the circle to talk to Rupert without thinking about his own life. If anything, he was acting more like Alvin than himself.

But then again, Brittany was still out there, held by the monster as hostage, his claw wrapped round her neck, the barrel of the gun aimed at her temple, her eyes looking straight into Alvin's…

_I'm sorry…_

That's what they said; that's what her eyes were telling him…

_I'm sorry…_

"Just…give me the gun, Rupert," Simon said in a clam voice, his right hand extending out for Rupert to place the gun. "Just give me the gun and this can finally come to an end…"

"You make it sound so…easy," Rupert replied, not having moved an inch from where he currently stood, facing all of the police lights which shone towards him, all guns still aimed at him. "You make it sound as though everything will be OK. Well, you know what, Simon? I have some news for you…"

Alvin couldn't just let stand here shocked and useless; his brother was out there, reckless and all, yes, but at least he was doing something to solve this situation. But what could he do?

Rupert's head slowly turned so that the side of his face was visible for Simon to see. Tears were leaking down his cheeks, shimmering in his eyes. "Nothing gets better. Everything….stays broken, unfixable…meaningless…worthless. I remember those words clearly; how can I forget them? My parents reminded me every day of what I meant to them,"

Step by step, Alvin slowly and surely moved to the left, hoping that Rupert couldn't see what he was doing from where he currently stood. Saving Brittany was his goal, seeing how Simon was keeping Rupert distracted. If Simon was able to achieve his goal and clam Rupert down, the easier his job was going to be.

"And then I heard it," Rupert spoke, his voice covered in darkness. "I hear that voice which told…to do things…told me that I should hit things…that I should stop being a weakling and fight back. I had it…something to talk to….but I hated it as well. I meet Brittany and I knew…I loved her since that first meeting. I needed her….I wanted her….and after all this time, she's mine now,"

Alvin was close. Brittany was what he could see straight ahead (Still being held by Rupert). From this angle he would be able to do; from this angle…

He started to run.

"You're not gonna take her away from me!" Rupert screamed, turning his gun away from Brittany and now onto Simon. "She's mine! She's mine!"

BANG!

Alvin stopped. He stood standing a mere foot away, his eyes following the falling figure of his brother, who impacted on the wet ground below, creating splashing noises and a loud "THUD" echoed around the area, along with a few screams from the crowd of people who all watched in horror as the events unfolded in front of them.

"No…" Alvin whispered, his knees wobbling so badly that he found it hard to stand upright. His knees gave in and he too, fell to the ground. "Not again…not Simon…"

BANG!

BANG!

People screamed…

Thunder boomed in the clouds over head.

But Alvin heard none of it. All he saw was his brother laying there on the ground and voice echoing in his head…

_**Now fall back, **_The growling voice whispered, invitingly. _**Fall into the abyss and I will catch you…**_

"**I caught you," Alvin whispered to Little Alvie...**

_**Fall back and we can have our revenge, Alvin…**_

"**Killing someone isn't going to amount to anything,"**

_**And then…you will feel so much better...**_

"**And…it was…exhilarating. Taking another person's life….it's like nothing you've ever felt before,"**

"It's OK, Alvin," Came a voice from above, like an angel from the sky. Alvin blinked, the image of Simon's body on the ground was gone. A firm hand rested on his shoulder. Alvin tuned and looked up at the face of his brother. "Simon's still alive," A small smile was plastered on Theodore's lips.

It took a minute or two for Alvin to understand fully of what Theodore had just told him, but when the information finally settled in, Alvin's eyes widened. "Simon's still…?"

"He's perfectly OK," Another familiar voice said in a cheery voice; Alvin turned his head slightly to the right, and there standing beside his brother was Eleanor. "Jeanette's with him now, sobbing all over him like he was actually dead or something,"

"B-but…what happened?!" Alvin asked, his head still in a daze of all the different emotion which were swarming around and cramping inside his head, slowly standing to on his feet as he did so. "How is he still alive?"

"The same thing you did," Eleanor answered, to which Alvin looked back, confused. "He's wearing a bullet-proof vest underneath his clothes, you asshole!"

Of course, Alvin thought to himself. Before the police agreed to allow Alvin out to confront Rupert, that fitted him with a bullet-proof vest, just in case anything got out of hand, to ensure Alvin's own safety and protection. But something still didn't make sense…

"But when did he-?"

"I talked to the police about my plan, obviously," A voice said from behind Alvin. "I said, and I quote "If my stupid brother wasn't able to talk any sense into him, at least let me. Allow me to calm and talk rationally to him before the police can take over," Unfortunately, I too failed…"

Alvin tuned; the first thing he saw was Simon's face, Jeanette in his arms and holding on to him tightly, Simon wrapping an arm around her.

"Stupid?" Alvin said in a quiet voice. "You're the one who's stupid!" He suddenly yelled angrily, Alvin's fist pulled back, ready to hit Simon square in the face. But a hand stopped him from making contact with Simon's face, holding back Alvin's fist in a firm hold.

"I agree with you, Alvin," It was Dave and he looked anything but happy. "Both of you put your lives at risk. You both could have been seriously injured. I hope you realize how exceptionally lucky you are that you are still here, alive and unharmed,"

A tense air filled the air around them. Both Alvin and Simon hung their heads in shame, both able to feel the shame and disappointment glaring through their skulls by their father. And to add to insult, he was indeed correct; they both could have been seriously injured if things didn't turn out the way it was.

"I had to stop him, Dave," Alvin whispered through his lips, head still hanging to the wet ground below. "I had to save Brittany,"

"I could have lost you two!" Slowly, both Alvin and Simon raised their head's, looking up to their father, who looked back down, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "I didn't give you permission….I didn't give you permission to act in such a way. And before I could call the whole thing off, you were both already out there, a gun pointed at you, ready to shot. You could have died…"

"We took all safety precautions," Simon said, trying to defend he and Alvin's actions, but as much as he tried, he slowly realized that Dave was correct and he, for once, was in the wrong; his rationing didn't add up to one of satisfactory. "The police were there and ready to shot Rupert if need be…"

"That's not the point!" Dave yelled furiously, much so that both Alvin and Simon jumped at the force of the man's volume and tone; he was seriously fuming. "You both risked your lives without my consent!"

"I know I did wrong," Alvin's voice came out muttered and hushed, like he was telling someone a secret he had. "I know I disobeyed you. Heck, I've done that a lot today, haven't I?"

"You certainly have,"

"It was wrong of me to act so rashly. But, Dave, if I hadn't have come here to stop Rupert, who then would have saved Brittany?"

To this, Dave said nothing; he just merely looked down at his son with a levelled expression, his arms folded.

"I'm ready to take any punishment you see fit,"

A small silence filled the air between the two boys and their father. The other noises which surrounded the small family quickly took over; the noises of policemen trying to calm people and to stay away from the area, a news-women speaking to a camera which filmed not too far away from the scene, the noise of an ambulance pulling up into the area. A noise which had been rather persistent had completely disappeared; it had finally stopped raining.

To Alvin, it looked as though Dave was about to speak, but before he could utter a word, an even angrier and loud voice entered the area, alerting all of the girl who marched up to them.

"ALVIN!" He knew that voice…he knew who it belonged to…

_Brit-?_

SLAP!

Alvin felt the contact at once, the pain spreading through his left cheek in a rapid succession. He stumbled a bit, caught off guard by the sudden physical contact, but he soon found his balance again.

"You jerk!" An angry Brittany Miller screamed into the boy, shaking him furiously with her hands and hitting him on the chest with her fists. "You came after me when I told you not to! Why didn't you fucking listen to me? Why, huh? You fucking complete idiot!"

Two strong arms embraced her at once, his head resting on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear:

"Because I hate you, you bitch,"

Almost at once, Brittany's fists fell to her sides, Alvin holding on to her tightly, not letting her go. She breathed in and sighed, her arms slowly reaching up and holding on to Alvin's chest.

"You idiot," She whispered to him. "You fucking idiot,"

_I think he deserved that, _Dave thought to himself as he looked upon his son, who rubbed his slapped cheek with a paw. _Both if he thinks he isn't getting more than that, he's much mistaken._ _But for now, I'll let have some peace._

"My words exactly," Eleanor said, head nodding in agreement, arms folded. "Alvin is a fucking idiot,"

"Oh Eleanor," Theodore said in a light voice, pulling an arm around her, trying to calm her down. "Come now. Alvin was just-"

Eleanor gave him a pointed look as to say "Are you really gonna defend his actions?" With one look at her, Theodore sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right; Alvin is an idiot,"

"Thanks for the support, Theo," Alvin replied sarcastically. Theodore chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, why is everyone picking on me? What about Simon? He's actions were just as reckless as mine,"

"I acted like Alvin," Simon said, shaking his head slightly. "What was I thinking?" It looked as though Simon was about to break down on the ground. Jeanette held on to him, rubbing his back and saying comforting words in his time of need,

"And what's so bad about acting like me, huh, Simon?" Alvin exclaimed, rather insulted that anyone would feel bad if they acted like him. "There's nothing wrong with me at all!"

"Oh there are so many things wrong with that sentence," Brittany mumbled, staying within Alvin's embrace.

Before Alvin could retort back to the girl, a man dressed in a police uniform walked their way.

"Well, you tried your best and you failed, son," The beefy looking man said in a hearty voice, panting Alvin on the back. "Good thing we were there to help you, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for that, Chief Gregory" Alvin replied, a little embarrassed.

"Well, we caught him in the end," The Chief replied lightly, brushing off Alvin's gratitude with a hand. "That's what really matters,"

"What?" Alvin asked, only realizing who in which they were speaking about. "You caught him? You got Rupert arrested?"

"We do," A nod.

"What happened?" Alvin asked, remembering now that he had gone in to a complete shock and blacked out when he believed Simon was shot dead. "How did you catch him?"

Alvin saw the man visibly sigh, heavily, his whole body moving with it. "We had no option but to shoot,"

"He's dead?"

"We don't kill kids, son," The Chief replied with a bit of a laugh. "No, we shot him twice in the legs before he could pull the trigger again. Officers surrounded him quickly and were able to restrain him before an ambulance arrived. He's being loaded onto the ambulance now," The Chief gestured over to the centre of the bus station parking lot where an ambulance stayed parked, three people helping a person in a stretcher into the vehicle.

"So what happens now?" Eleanor asked, her eyes not moving away from the stretcher, even as the doors to the ambulance were shut closed. "You do realize that he almost tried to kill my sister and has killed his own parents?"

"We do, miss," Gregory answered in a serious tone. "A court hearing is likely to take place, one where Rupert Maughan will be charged with murder and threatening the life of Brittany Miller,"

"Good," Eleanor said. "I hope he gets life in prison," And although Alvin didn't voice his agreement, he secretly felt the same way as Eleanor.

But still, there was a part of him which was disappointed in the way things turned out in the end; he really believed that there was some small part of Rupert which was "good,", a part of him which was "redeemable,". But alas, just as Simon tried to do, just as it was proven to Simon, how he too tried to save Rupert from Pain who had long over taken his heart and clouded it with nothing but darkness, Alvin discovered that he couldn't. He failed.

Rupert was far from saving, and Alvin only wished there was away in which he was able to return to his old self; the boy he thought he knew all those years ago.

He had a feeling that was never going to come true…

"My subordinate will now take you statements of today's event," A man with a pen and notepad stood next to Gregory, ready to scribble down everyone's words. "Actually…have Officer Smith and Downing to help you," He added to the man, who nodded and walked off.

"I'm sorry," The Chief said. "But I think this may take a while,"

"It's OK Chief," Dave said, shaking his head lightly at the man. "We'll be happy to help you all that we can,"

* * *

It took the police no longer than an hour for them to write down everyone's statements, interviewing everyone and asking them questions of today's events. Everyone answered as truthily and as acutely as they possibly could, all trying their best to recall what they were doing in the time of the incident. The police were calm and formal, taking each interviewee into the bus station and offering them a refreshment of some sort, which they all gratefully accepted.

"Just admit it.," Alvin said with a small smirk on his lips, looking down to the girl he held in his arms. "You were thinking of me…"

"I was not!" Brittany retorted hotly back in the boy's face, quickly looking away in any direction but at Alvin. "Not once did you pop into my head,"

"Don't hide it," Alvin said, squeezing her tightly. "What's the point? We already know how we feel about each other…" His smirking face looked away from the girl and to his right; the sun shone brightly into his face as it set beyond the horizon, oranges and yellows tinging the sky above, creating a calm and relaxed atmosphere in the air.

To Alvin, it felt peaceful….as if, everything was going to be OK, after all…

Currently, Alvin and his family were on their way home, walking slowly down a quiet residential street, Brittany and her sisters walking with them, accompanied by a worried Miss Miller and a helpful Dave, who offered to carry Brittany's bags.

Once Miss Miller arrived on the scene of the incident, she ran over to her girls, tears in her eyes and fussed over them, asking them question in a worried and concerned voice, asking over and over again whether they were OK; the girls constantly replied that they were, however this did not calm the fussing mother.

Alvin now turned his head to look behind him; each of the couples walked with each other (Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor, and both Dave and Miss Miller at the back). And although they were walking a group, they walked with enough space between each other so that each couple could walk separately, each person in a couple speaking with their partner, quietly.

"And how do we feel about each other?" Brittany mumbled, her head slightly down to the left, looking down at the drying wet sidewalk, her brownish-blonde hair hanging over her face, Alvin unable to read her facial expression at all. "How do you feel?"

"You know that already," Alvin answered in a sudden serious voice, his head looking down to Brittany with glistening eyes. "I ran all the way to the bus station to stop you from leaving. Surely you know how I feel?"

"If I'm to interpret that correctly," Brittany said, as her head finally rose to look up at Alvin, revealing her shimmering eyes, full with curiosity and…fear? "I would say that…you're stupid, Alvin,"

Alvin smiled, despite the insult he received. "Yeah, I know," he answered with a shrug of the shoulders. "You constantly remind me. I am stupid…stupidly in love with you…"

Brittany froze all over and halted running, surprising Alvin from the sudden disappearance in walking from the girl who was only seconds ago in his arms. He too stopped walking and turned to look back at her; she just stood there, he arms limply to the side, her eyes wide and shocked, like someone had just told her that the end of the world was imminent.

And it was there still…fear was swimming in her blue eyes.

"Brittany?" Jeanette addressed her frozen sister as she and the others finally caught up to Alvin and Brittany, all looking at the frozen girl with confusion and then back to Alvin for answers. "Are you OK?"

"What did you do to my sister, you prick?" Eleanor exclaimed loudly, Theodore trying his best to calm her.

"You guys walk on ahead," Came the strong voice of Brittany, all eyes back on her. "Me and Alvin need to talk,"

"Err…sure," Jeanette answered for the group, nodding her head. "We'll stay waiting on the next corner," Jeanette moved on with Simon by her side.

"Just give me a call if he starts being an asshole towards you, Brit," Eleanor said with tough voice, walking past Brittany with Theodore, Dave and Miss Miller walking with them.

They were both left alone together.

"Do you mean it?" Brittany asked with a slight hesitance. "Do you mean what you said?"

"I know it's not gonna be easy," Alvin said in a low voice as he walked over to where Brittany was standing. He delicately placed his firm hand on Brittany's stomach and rubbed it, lovingly. "But I want you to have our baby. I want to take care of it…" And slowly, he closed the space between them, pulling Brittany close to him.

Brittany's eyes widened, her heart-beat was racing madly.

_His eyes…they were real, genuine, gentle…_

They looked…._real_…

He was telling the truth, he was! Alvin wanted to look after the baby, he wanted it…he really did!

And she felt it; but this time, it was completely different than what she had felt previously on through the day. It didn't feel wrong, uncomfortable, afraid….

_No…_

It felt completely the opposite of that; it was….warm….safe…_happy_…

It felt…_right_.

Brittany couldn't describe it, but she just knew that, right now, her child was happy.

"I want to take care of it…" She heard him breathe on to her face, gentle-like. "I want to take care of _you_,"

"But how do I know…" Brittany whispered, her voice coming out shaky. "…how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't turn out the way Rupert did?"

"You don't know," Alvin whispered back, the colours of the sun-set resting on the side of face, colouring him in oranges and yellows. "I know that isn't an answer you wanted to hear, but know this when I tell you…I will never hurt you, never treat you like Rupert did,"

Slowly, Alvin placed his fingers on her lips; she breathed in his scent and inhaled deeply, Brittany took his hand and placed in on her face, Alvin rubbing her cheek.

"You're telling the truth," Brittany breathed. "You want this baby, don't you?"

Alvin nodded his head, firmly, his eyes closing and opening once more to settle back on Brittany. "That night…I still remember it. I had forgotten it once, but now I remember it, like it happened yesterday,"

"You were a complete mess," Brittany said with a smile. "Totally wasted,"

"Yeah, I was," Alvin said, returning with a small smile of his own. "I don't know what made me do it, but…I needed you. I couldn't hold in how I felt about you any longer and I just…"

A single finger to the lips stopped Alvin from talking. "I know," Brittany said. "The same thing happened with me," The boy's eyes widened slightly upon hearing this news. "You were drunk and….I just thought it was such an opportunity and…I feel bad cause I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Alvin. I really am,"

"Even after," Alvin continued. "After the party had finished, even though I couldn't remember, I knew something occurred between us on that night….something big. In the back of my mind, I knew I slept with you and I felt guilty for doing so, especially since you were crying that night. The guilt built within me and it slowly turned into anger…turned into a monster that was gaining control,"

"Alvin…"

"I never should have pushed you, Brit," Alvin said in a low voice, his head slowly falling a few centimetres. "I never should have hurt you or the baby. I guess I can see why you have trust issues with me and all,"

Nothing.

"I let anger and pain take over me," He continued to say, the sun setting further and further beyond the horizon, the oranges and yellows slowly turning to reds and pinks. "I should have talked to you when I had the chance….when you gave me a chance….but I blew it…like I always do,"

"You did," Alvin heard, his head rising to look at her. "You did blow it. I felt hurt and betrayed, Alvin. You hurting me like you did. I was going to explain everything to you on the patio of my house and I wanted to talk to you in person, cause then I would know how fully committed you were to me. But you disappointed me; you never showed and worse yet, you almost died,"

Alvin's head hung once more; he couldn't stand seeing that hurt look on her face any more. But then, he felt it being lifted by a firm hand. His eyes meet with hers.

"I wanted to forget you," Brittany confessed. "I wanted to forget that you ever existed, that you were the father of our child. But even I couldn't do that. Rupert was there for me when you weren't and I thought I could help change him, knowing that something wasn't right with him. At first I thought I could push my love on to him, but as time passed, I realized that passing love on to someone else isn't as easy as it sounds; the heart isn't a machine where you can flip and switch and change something in an instant; it's more complicated than that. I didn't love Rupert like he loved me and I don't think I ever will. I thought I was protecting everyone, leaving with Rupert to a new town, sending you that message to stay away, to leave me be; I thought I was protecting you all. But I realize now, I wasn't; if anything, I was only signing off my doomed future with Rupert,"

"And as I sat on the bench, with Rupert telling me how we were going to move away from this town and everyone in it, my mind raced back to my sisters, Miss Miller…and you, Alvin. You were right; all I could think of was how I didn't get to see you again, how I couldn't speak to you once more, how I didn't want to leave this town, and how I much I wanted to tell you, how much I wanted to say-"

Warm firm lips covered Brittany's', causing her to stop talking altogether. Her eyes bulged out a little, realizing what was happening in front of her.

He was kissing her; Alvin was kissing Brittany on the lips, and although it was passionate, Brittany noticed how warm and gentle he was being at the same time, his lips against her invitingly so.

Brittany closed her eyes as she gave in and kissed him back with just as much passion, kissing him and not wanting to let go of him. She hoped to god that it was real; that Alvin, the boy she had secretly loved, was kissing her, here on the street, as the sun set beyond, dazzling colours of red and indigo shining on them.

After what felt like mere seconds, both pulled back, only wanting to be emerge in yet another passionate kiss, both missing the close contact with each other. Alvin looked down at Brittany, who looked back up, both with dazed and exhausted eyes, both heaving slightly from the loss of air.

"I guess we both know how we feel about each other now," Alvin said with a small chuckle.

"Don't be a smartass," Brittany replied back, her eyes rolling at Alvin's words. "You're not good at it,"

"Simon's a smartass," Alvin pointed out. "Why can't I?"

"Because his Simon," Brittany answered, as if it was a sufficient enough answer for her to be right and Alvin wrong. "And your Alvin," Her voice came out gentle as she placed her hands on Alvin's chest. "So don't change,"

"I don't plan doing that anytime soon," Alvin promised, his arms wrapping around Brittany's body, engulfing her scent, her being with his own. "But what I do plan is to stay with you…"

"Please," Brittany whispered, the side of her head now resting on Alvin's chest, her hands holding tightly onto him, her right ear against his soothing heart-beat. "Don't be lovey-dovey. It doesn't suit you at all,"

Alvin chuckled again. "I need to polish up my moves. Give me a break," And then, it went quiet. The sound of a dark barking somewhere along the street, a flock of geese quaked on by as they flew in the sky towards the sun set and small chatter of people from up the street were the only sounds that were heard.

"I want to see you tomorrow," Brittany said after a moment's pause. "Let's spend the day together,"

"I think that's gonna have to wait," Alvin said, his voice filled with un-easiness and hesitance. "Dave's gonna ground me for like five months, which will probably feel like five years! I have to stay in my room at all times, and only come out for toilet breaks and meals. I hate Dave's rules!"

"Just text me," Brittany suggested.

"Can't," Alvin said with a shake of the head. "Dave took my phone off me; another part of my punishment,"

"Oh you jerk!" Brittany yelled with anger, pushing Alvin away lightly. "You just had to go overboard and piss Dave off. Now how are we gonna spend time together, huh?"

"Who ever said I was going to "follow" Dave's rules?" Alvin said with a smirk, to which Brittany smiled flirtatiously back at.

"Always the bad boy, Alvin," Brittany said, re-joining with Alvin as both their lips met once again.

"Hey Brittany, Alvin!" A voice from down the street yelled loudly. "Are you done talking? We're getting hungry over here, you know…" Eleanor yelled loudly, disrupting the pair's passionate second kiss.

"We're coming, Ellie," Brittany yelled back. "Let's go," She said to Alvin, who looked at her and nodded firmly with a smile.

"Yeah," He replied in settled voice, holding Brittany's hand in his own. "Let's…"

And off they went, both running down the street hand-in-hand, towards their families who cheered them on, all ready to walk home and enjoy a freshly cooked meal, Dave having already invited Miss Miller and the girls to join them, which she heartedly agreed to.

The sun had set and the dark had taken over, the moon high up and the stars already out twinkling in space. As the group walked on down the street, the street lamps on for light source, everyone spoke to each other in a calm relaxed tone.

Everything was right once again.

It had all been fixed…

Just as Alvin promised it would be.

**- TO BE CONTINUED AND FINISHED IN THE "EPILOGUE"-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**There is; the last chapter.**

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Was it worth the longer than usual wait?**

**OK, explanation time:**

**This chapter was really, really hard to write. You have no idea how many times I had to go over this thing. Sometimes I wasn't satisfied with how it developed and what occurred and other times I just hated what I was writing and couldn't stand to post to the public, so needless to say, there was a lot of times when I went back and deleted stuff and started over again. Seriously, this ending could have gone in whole different direction, but I changed it all cause….it just didn't feel right to me.**

**Because of my hectic life and my busy schedule, I wrote this chapter in dibs and dabs over the 2 month period. Sometimes I totally forgot what I had written previously so I had to go back, read over and continue from there. So yeah, I just wanted to explain further to you guys why this thing took so long to post on here; I just wasn't satisfied with what I was writing and I kept on re-writing paragraphs and sentences until I was happy, which also resulted in a very long chapter (That's good for you.).**

**For me, it was a huge task to end this chapter, because I knew a lot of people (you guys and gals!) were looking forward to this thing and I didn't want to let anyone down and make this thing a disappointment, so I had some pressure on me and I was paranoid whether my writing and the story and it's development (in this chapter) was good enough. **

**I tried my hardest to connect all the chapters together and for it all to come out in this big climactic chapter. The characters, the emotions, things from the story, tension, everything had to come together and end.**

**Honestly, I think it came out pretty good and I'm happy with how I handled it. :)**

**Now I could sit here and write and tell you all of the structure of this chapter and how things built up and stuff, but I would be all day if I did that so I'm not gonna attempt to do that. Sorry. :p But I will say this; I love the scene where Alvin enters Rupert's house and finds Rupert's parents dead, killed by Rupert himself, a note telling Alvin to stay away. Don't know why; just love it.**

**So yeah, that was the last chapter.**

**But it's not exactly the end just yet! There's still the "Epilogue" (Which is the "real" ending). Also, there are still the "Alternative Endings", a special "Thank You" chapter to everyone who reviewed and such, and other goodies to look forward to.**

**Did you love this chapter? Can't wait to read the "Epilogue"? Want a virtual cookie? You do? Well leave a review below and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Until next time my awesome peeps! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


	50. Epilogue – Life's Waiting To Begin

**Share this story on Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, Google+, E-mail and more!**

* * *

**New Twitter Account: mpkio2**

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's another update! I know, I'm shocked at how fast I updated this story aswell. Lol**

**And you all thought I was going to take months to update…**

**Thank you once again for all of the awesome reviews and all of the PM's you guys keep leaving me! All of the wonderful feedback and messages I receive are most appreciated. :)**

**I actually wrote the "Epilogue" long ago (Back in December of last year,). Yup; I've known for quite some time what would happen in the epilogue and I've had to keep my mouth shut. But not anymore! Yay! :)**

**So here it is; the "Epilogue"! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_I wanna have the same last dream again,  
The one where I wake up and I'm alive.  
Just as the four walls close me within,  
My eyes are opened up with pure sunlight.  
I'm the first to know,  
My dearest friends,  
Even if your hope has burned with time,  
Anything that's dead shall be re-grown,  
And your vicious pain, your warning sign,  
You will be fine."_

- Angels & Airwaves

Lyrics from "_The Adventure_" by Angels & Airwaves.

* * *

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin  
Written by mpkio2**

**Epilogue – Life's Waiting To Begin****  
10 Years Later**

"But when are we going to get there, dad?" Alvin's son, Little Alvie asked in an excited, impatient voice, sitting atop his father's shoulders, holding on tightly as not to fall to the ground.

Alvin laughed at his son's excited voice. "Soon son," he said in an amused voice. "Grandpa Dave will still be there even if we are a few minutes late,"

"But this is taking forever!" The chipmunk boy exclaimed loudly, wanting to fold his arms and punt, showing to everyone that he was not happy at the speed in which he and his family were walking down the street. "Can't we walk a little faster?"

"We?" Alvin asked, laughing. "You're the one sitting on _my_ shoulders,"

"This is a group effort, dad," Alvie said in a confident voice, dismissing what his father had just said as incorrect, even though the boy knew that was not the case at all. "Me and you, right?"

With his son sitting safely on his shoulders, Alvin smiled broadly at his son's words, the boy not realizing how much those few words meant to him. "That's right," he said, happily. "You and me, junior,"

"He did it again, you know," Brittany Seville, Alvin's wife stated, who walked beside her husband in time with his footsteps. She looked at him with a disbelieving expression across her face. "He tricked you, yet again, and you fell for it,"

"What can I say?" Alvin said in a bright voice as he looked to his wife with happy eyes. "He learnt from the best; he is my son after all,"

Brittany rolled her eyes, shaking her head left to right slightly, as she pulled her attention forward, concentrating on walking instead of her idiotic husband's antics. "Why do I even bother?" she sighed.

"Because you love me," Alvin answered for her, even though she was asking him a direct question, not expecting a reply. "You can't resist me, babe,"

"Oh please," Brittany replied, her head turning back to her husband with a "Don't-give me-that!" look on her face. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Mr. Hot-shot. I only married you because all the good looking guys were taken,"

"There were other good looking guys you could have married?" Alvin asked in a fake shocked voice. "Funny. The only good looking guy you could marry is walking beside you,"

"Where?" Brittany asked, her heading turning right to left, as if she was in search for someone. "I don't see him…" she mocked with a smile on her face.

"He's right here," Alvin move his head across and kissed Brittany full on the lips, Brittany returning the kiss with anticipating passion.

"Eww, gross," Alvin sputtered out, making gaging noises, his little paws covering his mouth as if he was about to throw up. By the sounds of it, he probably might do… "Don't kiss in front of me,"

When both Alvin and Brittany separated from the kiss, both looked up at their son, Brittany looking up to her left and Alvin, trying his best to get a glance of his son, his eyes darting up, his son on his shoulders. "Alvie, we're just showing how much we love each other," Brittany stated, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Yeah, well," Alvin started in a voice which clearly showed he was displeased with his mother and father's public show of affection. "Show how much you love each somewhere more private; I don't want to be scarred for life!"

Alvie's mother and father laughed at their son's words, though Alvin, who had a unpleasant frown on his face did not find the whole ordeal funny at all.

"I think its sweet," Came a high pitched voice down in-between Alvin and Brittany. "Mommy and daddy love each other," The voice giggled.

"Aww, thank you Tiffany," Alvin thanked his daughter in a gentle voice, now looking down at her blonde long hair, which, despite her young age, was just as long as her mother's, her crystal blue eyes now looking at her father's brown ones in a adoration; she giggled again. "Means a lot to me; hearing my daughter tell me and my wife how much she accepts our love,"

The little girl giggled again, Alvin not sure whether she understood what he said.

"Tiff!" Alvie exclaimed in a shocked voice to his little sister. "How could you say that? It was gross! Mom and dad have coodies!"

"Don't care," The girl replied to her brother in a sweet voice. "I like it,"

Alvie humped and sighed from his father's shoulders, a paw smacked on to his head, shaking it slightly. "I give up," he muttered.

"Hey now!" Alvin exclaimed, lightly at hearing his son's muttering. "A Seville never gives up. A Seville always tries their hardest at what eve they do,"

"I'm giving up this one time," Alvie replied, his head turned to the side a bit, a little tired of his father's sayings, which he told Alvie and his daughter on numerous occasions, Alvie having almost all the words memorized. "If Tiffany likes you guy's gross display of affection, I can't change that,"

"I think Tiffany should be the one convincing you Alvie that kissing is a good thing," Brittany said to her son in an amused tone, smiling at him all the while.

"Don't go giving her ideas. Mom!" Alvie exclaimed, his eyes a little wide at his mother's suggestion, hoping his sister hadn't heard it, or didn't think it was a good idea or-

"Good idea, mom!" Tiffany said in a happy voice. "I'm gonna do that!"

"Too late…" Alvie sighed as he slacked a bit on his father's shoulders, deflated.

"Cheer up son," Alvin chimed in, sensing his son's deflation. "A whole new world might open up for you now!"

"Please don't make it any worse, dad," Alvie warned his father, hitting him lightly on the head. "I don't want to get coodies off a girl and die a horrible death,"

Adam chuckled again; he hadn't realized that the most smallest things in life were so precious to him, his family being one of them. "If you do die, I'll be sure to revive you,"

"Gee, thanks dad," The boy replied in a dull, dry voice.

The family of four settled into a comfortable silence, all enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays as it shined down and touched their skin. They continued to walk down the familiar street, identical houses lined on either side, not a single grain of grass or leaf out of place, the smell of grass and mud lingering in the air, the sound of a dog barked in the distance.

"Hey dad," Alvie said, achieving the attention of his father, breaking the silence between the family. "Do you think Uncle Theodore and Simon are already at Grandpa Dave's house?"

"I hope not," Alvin answered. "I would hate to be the last out of my brothers to arrive at Grandpa Dave's house,"

"We probably will be the last to arrive at Grandpa Dave's house if we don't speed things up a bit!" Alvie urged, yet again, fidgeting upon his father's shoulders, showing how restless he was becoming. "You don't want to look like a loose in front of them do you, dad?"

"Alvie…" Brittany said in a firm, low voice, knowing exactly what devious little plan her son was forming in his little head; as Alvin stated, he did take after him after all.

"A loser?" Alvin replied, his voice a little annoyed by his son's words, which were obviously, by the equally annoyed look on his face, was getting to him.

Hearing his father's annoyed voice, Alvie smirked, knowing that his plan was going according to plan. "You always told me to never give up right? Well if we don't speed things up, we will lose!"

"Alvie, I'm warning you…" Brittany said, her voice even lower and firmer than before, flashing her son a dangerous glare, warning him not to cross the line any further….but it was too late for that.

"You're not going to let them beat you, are you dad?" Alvie asked his father, allowing his voice to be as sweet and innocent as he could make it, talking into his father right ear.

"Now Alvin…"

"Let's pick up the speed everyone!" Alvin announced loudly, his walking speed increasing immensely so, his daughter and wife finding it difficult to keep up, shouting to him to "Slow down!" But Alvin wasn't hearing any of it; all he could was his son cheering him on, screaming joyfully atop his shoulders.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Tiffany addressed her mother in an excited voice. "Why is daddy walking fast for? Is there ice cream? Does Grandpa Dave have presents?"

"No dear," Brittany replied in controlled calm voice, trying her best to show as little anger in front of her daughter. "Your father is just….a complete DUMMY-HEAD!" Her controlled voice wasn't strong enough to hold back the anger she felt.

"You did it again! You fell for Alvie's tricks! When we get to Grandpa's house, I am going to give both of you a good talking to!"

* * *

Due to Alvin's increased walking speed, the family of four arrived in front of the old Seville house ten minutes before they originally should have arrived, standing in front of the house huffing and puffing, exhausted from the speed walking which all, (Except for Alvie who sat upon his father's shoulders the whole entire journey, said boy now cheering and shouting "Let's do that again! That was so much fun!", earing himself a murderous glare from his mother) had undergone.

The house which had served as Alvin, Simon and Theodore's old home, looked as though it hadn't changed at all. Sure there was a few fixings here and there, the grass shorter and greener, but overall, it still looked like the old white panelled, re roof topped house, which contained many fond memories, which Alvin, still to this very day, held dear within his heart, hopping that his brothers and father felt the same way.

"I wanna press the doorbell!" Alvie exclaimed in a excited voice.

"I think Tiffany deserves to press the doorbell, seeing as she didn't trick her father in any way…" Brittany replied, as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"What are you talking about, mom?" But by the clear smirk that had covered her son's face, Alvie knew exactly what his mother was referring into.

"I shall have a talk with you and your father in due time, Alvie," Brittany declared, as she allowed Tiffany, who was held in her mother's arms, to ring the doorbell.

"Me?" Alvin said in a surprised voice, looking other to his wife, his eyes gleaming with the same emotion that had conveyed through his voice. "What did I do?"

"We shall discuss this inside, darling," Though the way Brittany said "Darling" did not express how much she loved her husband at all. "For now, we are here to see our family,"

Alvin mumbled something incoherent under his breathe, but loud enough for Brittany to hear, not knowing what he said, but knowing that he said _something._

After a few moments went by, the last of the doorbell ringing from inside the house, the sound of shuffling feet was heard on the other side of the door. The next thing the family of four saw was the smiling face of Theodore Seville, who held a smiling girl, Suzie Seville, Theodore's daughter, in his arms, welcoming the family and all.

"Uncle Theodore!" Alvie exclaimed in a joyous voice, waving an ecstatic paw in his uncle's direction, who returned the gesture just as enthusiastically as his nephew. "Hey, it's me Alvie! How you been, uncle?"

"Not bad, Alvie," Theodore replied, happy to see that Alvie's son was just as happy as his father was when he was ten years old. "How have you been, buddy?"

"Troublesome," Brittany answer for her son, her arms folding.

"That bad, huh?" Theodore replied, scratching the back of his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm awesome…?" Alvin advocated to his uncle, hoping that his optimistic suggestion was the answer he was looking for.

Shaking his head, Theodore looked to Tiffany Seville, who smiled back tentavily, waving a paw, shyly. "Hey Tiffany. Been a good girl?"

"Yes, uncky Theodore," the chipmunk girl responded in a shy voice. Although Tiffany resembled Brittany in many ways, it seemed that the girl did not inherit her mother's abash and confident personality. Alvin had pointed this out to his wife many times, but Brittany waved off what Alvin had said, retorted that it will take some time for the more dominant personality traits that are harbouring in their daughter, to come to the surface.

"Good," Theodore praised his adorable looking niece. "If you be a good girl today, I promise I'll give you some sweets, OK?"

At this being said, the girl brightened up. "OK!" she exclaimed in a confident voice.

"Hey, what about me?" Alvie protested from his father's shoulders. Theodore looked to the boy's mother, who sighed and nodded, signalling to Theodore that it was fine to give Alvie some sweets if he was a good boy.

"And you too Alvie. But you must be a good boy, OK?"

"I'm always a good boy, Uncle Theodore," Alvie muttered in the most innocent voice he could muster. "How could you say such a thing?"

Theodore sighed and shook his head lightly at his nephew's manipulative tactics.

Upon seeing his brother's smiling face, Alvin moaned, an action which no-one expected, Theodore's smile faltering a little. "You're here already, Theo? Don't tell me Si and his family are here too?"

Confused at what his brother was asking, Theodore looked to Brittany, hoping for some answers to his brother's strange behaviour. "He didn't want to be last to arrive," she answered, her eyebrow's knotted together in anger, unimpressed with the way her husband welcomed his brother.

Theodore chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Alvin," Theodore welcomed his brother, a smile back on his face, finally understanding his brother's actions. "I see you're still as competitive as ever,"

"When is he not, may I ask?" Came a familiar, bright voice from behind Theodore. Once Alvin's family looked upon the face of the person who owned the voice, many reactions were created:

"Uncle Simon!" Alvie and Tiffany exclaimed joyously in unison; excitedness

"Hey Simon," Brittany greeted her husband's brother with a smile; happiness.

"Oh not Simon!" Alvin moaned loudly, his heart dropping as he laid eyes on his elder brother; sadness.

"It's nice to see you too, Alvin," Simon greeted in a formal voice, a smile on his face. "It's about time you all showed up,"

* * *

After a few minutes where Brittany restrained her husband from practically punching his brother in the face, Alvin wanting to wipe that smug smirk off his face, Simon suggested that the group that had formed around the front door should congregate into the living room where everyone could greet and welcome each other in a more open and comfortable environment.

Just as the outer appearance implied, the inside of the house hadn't changed much from what Alvin could tell. The same old furniture were in their usual place, the coffee table in the middle, a mat underneath, a flower pot placed on top a companied with a few plateful of different refreshments which included, sandwiches, snack-bars, mugful's of coffee for the adults and a variety of different juice drinks for the kids.

Everything was exactly as Alvin remembered it. To him, this place was just as much his home as the place where he lived currently. The memories he shared here with his brothers and father were precious to him, and he would never let them go, no matter what.

As Alvin reunited with his father Dave in a hug, both father and son laughing at seeing each other once again, Brittany hugged her two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, talking to them in a bright voice, having so much to ask them, so much to tell them, wanting to hear everything that had happened to them over the past few months since they last all saw each other. The happy voices of siblings reuniting once more filled the house, cousins all happy to see each other again (The last time being Christmas where all shared their presents and had a fun time together in each other's company), all voting to play a game of Hide and Seek around the house while their parents conversed in the living room.

"So, how has the restaurant been, Theodore?" Alvin asked after taking a sip of coffee from the mug he held in his paw. "It hasn't been over crowded on every night, has it?"

"How did you guess?" Theodore inquired, smiling, he too taking a sip from his mug.

"Oh I don't know," Alvin said with a knowing smile on his face. "Cause your restraint has the best cooking ever?"

Theodore laughed. "Well I don't know about that," He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture, the tip of cheeks pink. "But we have been very busy of late, what with opening a second restaurant in another state and looking after Joseph and Suzie, I don't know where we get all the energy from,"

Alvin frowned slightly at Theodore's words. "Don't tell me you're going to manage the second restaurant too?"

"Don't worry," Theodore said in a calm voice. "Eleanor hired a manager for the second restraint and hired a group of fine professional, chefs and waitresses,"

"That's good," Alvin said, letting go a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Because I wouldn't want my little bro to be under a lot of stress,"

"Happy to know your still thinking of my wellbeing,"

"Always, bro. Always,"

"Don't move so much, Uncle Alvin," came a small voice down by Alvin's legs. Curious to discover who the voice belonged to; Alvin looked down at the paw-covered face of Joseph, Theodore and Eleanor's son. "I can't let Charles find me,"

"You kids aren't playing Hide and Seek are you?" Alvin asked, despite he knew the answer to the question, his hiding nephew, using Alvin's legs as his hiding place.

"Of course we are!" Joseph exclaimed, his previously hidden eye now looking up at Alvin with disbelieve, not believing his uncle had just asked that question. "We always play this game when we're together,"

"Did you ask Grandpa Dave permission to play in his house?" Theodore asked his son, arms folding.

"Well….I…Er…" Going by Joseph's stuttering, it was obvious what the answer was.

"Not to worry, boys," Came Dave's slightly elderly voice, standing next to Theodore, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, a few wrinkle visible on his face. "I dare say they can break anything in this house. Besides, their such well behave children," The man smiled down at Joseph, who blushed.

"Sorry we didn't ask, Grandpa Dave," Joseph muttered apologetically, his head falling to the floor, feeling rather guilty.

"Aww, it's OK," Dave said, kneeling to Theodore's son, slowly and patting the saddened boy on the head. "Just ask next time, OK?"

"OK," Joseph answered, looking up at Dave with a weak smile.

"I've found you, Joseph!" Charles Seville announced as he taped said boy on the shoulder, Joseph jumping a little from the unexpected contact from his cousin. "By the rule of the games, your "it","

"B-but…that's not fair!" Joseph protested, turning to his cousin, his cheeks flushed. "I was talking to Grandpa Dave!"

"Sorry cousin," Charles said in a calm voice, not seeing why Joseph was getting upset over. "My the game rules state that the people who are not "it" need to hide in an adequate hiding place until the one who is "it" should find one and claim that person as "it". That means you, cousin,"

"B-but I was-"

"You should have found a better hiding place,"

"B-but….Grandpa, tell him!" Joseph demanded in a upset voice, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes, looking up at Dave expectedly.

"Well Joseph, rules are rules, you see," Dave stated calmly, looking a little uncomfortable been placed in the middle of his grandson's argument. "I'm afraid that means your "it","

"No!" Joseph cried out. "That's not fair!"

"Stop being such a cry baby," Charles said as he sighed and shook his head, not believing his cousin was resorting to this kind of behaviour.

"I'm not a cry baby!" Joseph spat back, turning to Charles with angry eyes. "You didn't play fairly!"

"It's not my fault you found such a crap hiding spot," Charles retorted, folding his arms and looking anywhere but at Joseph.

"It was a good hiding spot! You cheated!"

"I did no such thing. You just don't know how to play properly,"

"I do to! You're just a cheater!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are-!"

"What, pre tell, is happening over here?" Came the inquisitive and curious voice of Simon Seville, Charles' father, who walked over to the group of boys, standing next to Alvin with a mug of coffee in hand. He looked between both boys and then to Alvin and Theodore, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"The boys are arguing over a game of hide and seek," Theodore explained, seeing as it was own son who was arguing with Simon's son, so he believed he possessed some sort of responsibility for the whole ordeal.

"Yeah," Joseph piped in, strongly. "And he," A claw pointed directly at his bespected cousin. "is a cheater!"

"I am not!" Charles retorted, hotly, his cousin's accusations getting the better of him. "He," Charles pointed a claw at his rather chubby cousin in return. "doesn't know how to play properly!"

"OK, that is quite enough," Simon said rather loudly, his voice strong with a tinge of authority, interfering with boys' argument, finding it necessary to intervene between the boys before the argument got out of hand. "If you two cannot play nicely together, then maybe you two shouldn't play at all,"

Both boys looked up Simon with wide eyes. "He's right," Theodore said, his eyes closed, a sigh escaping between his lips. "If you two cannot forgive and forget and return to the game, then you shouldn't play at all,"

"But-!" Both boys started together in perfect synconization, ready to protest against their fathers words, but Simon was quicker than both, put a paw up in, and both fell silent immediately.

"Turn and face each other," Simon ordered in a stern voice; both did as was commanded and faced each other, neither happy with what was asked of them. "Now, apologize to each other,"

There was a little hesitance between each boy, but after a few seconds 9And after Simon muttered in a demanding voice "Now,"), both boy apologized to each other. Ti conclude, they shook each other's paws. After being praised by their fathers for putting their differences aside, the boys ran off with each other happily as if nothing had happened at all.

"Children, I tell you," Simon said as he rolled his eyes, turning to his brothers and father.

All nodded their heads in agreement. "True, they can be handful," Dave settled with a smile on his face. "But they are probably one of the best things that can change your life's forever,"

Nothing was needed to be said, for they all knew what Dave said was completely and utterly true, each brother already having experienced what Dave spoke of. They all smiled, a quite understanding shared between them, the sun shining through the windows and lighting up their faces. However, this comfortable understanding did not last long between them, for the next minute all three were arguing other who had the most well behaved children.

Dave merely lowered his head slightly and shook his head in disbelief.

"Kids," he muttered under his breath in a happy voice. "Some things never change…"

* * *

"And so Simon and I have been working on another experiment, though we do not know if it will be a success, for from the inferences from our early findings tell us this," Jeanette explained to her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, who all listened with acquainted interest.

"I daresay you will find a solution," Eleanor interjected, giving her sister some reassurance and encouragement. "You always do,"

Jeanette smiled at her sister. "Thanks Eleanor," she replied. "I appreciate your encouragement, but I don't think there's a way around this one,"

"If my husband was listening to you right now Jeanette," Brittany said, taking a sip from her mug. "I'm sure he would tell you "You have to keep moving forward,". And you know what? I agree. Keep moving on Jeanette and you will find a solution in the end,"

"That does sound like something Alvin would say, doesn't it?" Jeanette chuckled joyfully. "Maybe he's right. Maybe he's wrong. Either way, Simon and I will find the answer in the end," She looked and smiled at her sisters. "Thank you, both of you; I needed to hear that,"

Eleanor and Brittany smiled in return. "You're our sister," Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We'll always be there for you,"

"That goes without saying," Eleanor said, supporting Brittany's words. "So, this would be the fourth or fifth product you've made for a company?"

"Fifth, I believe," Jeanette answered, a claw on her chin, her eyes looking up a little in concentration. "And we've still got more planned,"

"Well good to see you've still got stuff planned," Brittany said with a smile. "Meanwhile, my husband doesn't know what he's going to do next week,"

"What do you mean, Brit?" Eleanor questioned. "Isn't Alvin an inspirational speaker? Doesn't he travel every week to a different city to give his "awe-inspiring speeches that changes people's lives"?"

"Well that's the thing," Brittany started with a sip of coffee. "He doesn't actually "plan" all the trips he takes. There all spontaneous!"

"Sounds like Alvin to me," Jeanette said with a small chuckle.

"Sounds like an idiot to me," Brittany said in a dull, dry voice.

Eleanor nodded her head. "I agree,"

* * *

The day passed with minimal arguments and disruptions (Alvie and Tiffany did get into a little debate over whose tower of blocks was the most "Impressive" – Charles, being the oldest and most mature, was nominated to fix the little problem between the siblings – he did so, but it cost him half of his sweets from Uncle Theodore, bribing Alvie to allow Tiffany to be the winner,), the children played nicely together why the adults caught up with each other, the sun slowly lowering in the sky as they did so.

By about four o'clock, Dave announced that he would start to make dinner, however, due to the instance of Theodore and Eleanor, both opting that Dave should get some rest, Dave didn't lay a finger on one itensile or ingredient, and instead napped on the living room couch. The children helped here and there; stirred in the ingredients, laid out the huge table with knives and forks.

Once dinner was fully cooked and served on plates on the table, Theodore and the children called the rest of the adults that it was "Dinner Time!", waking up a dozing Dave. Smelling the delicious shepherd's pie, accompanied with boiled potatoes, peas and gravy, everyone rushed to sit, ready to eat Theodore and Eleanor's fine cooking. The food looked just as good as it smelt.

Everyone ate in a comfortable manner, small chat here and there. The children sat between their respectable parents, the adults believing it would avoid any misbehaving within the group (Everyone thought of "Alvie" at this moment,"). However, Alvie was still able to throw peas with fork across the table and directly hitting Charles in the face which caused Charles to retaliate by throwing a boiled potato at Alvie's nose, the other children laughing, while the adults grumbled in displeasure, both Alvin and Simon scolding their sons.

After dinner had been consumed, Eleanor presented a strawberry garetua, which she placed in the middle of the table and cut a piece for everyone, except for Alvie and Charles who were both being punished for their earlier misbehaviour at the dinner table (Both pouted in the living room while everyone else ate,).

Once everyone thanked Theodore and Eleanor for cooking such a fine dinner, everyone was excused from the table and went back in the living room.

"You can go and clean up the mess you made, Alvie," Brittany ordered her son, standing in front of her son with a stern look on her face.

"What?!" Alvie exclaimed.

"You as well, Charles," Jeanette said in a strong confident voice, too standing in front of her son.

"But mother-" Charles started to protest, but was easily cut off.

"You made the mess, therefore you can clean it up," Jeanette settled, her arms folding in triumph.

"That goes for you too, Alvie,"

"But-!"

"No buts!" Brittany retorted. "Now hop to you!"

Upon hearing Brittany's loud demanding voice, both boys stood and recently walked towards the dining room where the mess of peas and potatoes covered the floor, ready for them to clean. Having both boy clean with the other turned out to be a mistake, for within two minutes of working together, both were at each other's throats, claiming that it was the other's fault for the predicament that they were in.

In the end, Jeanette and Brittany separated each boy, and told each of them to tidy up half of the mess and leave the other half for the other to clean up. Both boy, surprisingly, followed these instructions (More surprisingly for Alvie, for he did not trick Charles and his mother by only cleaning up a little of the mess,). When the mess had finally been cleaned up, Alvin and Simon ordered their sons to apologize to each other, which they did, rather unenthusiastically.

* * *

As the sun set, warm colours of orange, yellows and pink spread across the evening sky, covering the faint, small clouds, creating a peaceful atmosphere, the group of adults and children sat around the warm burning fireplace in the living area for a hot chocolate and a small chat, the last remains of the orange sun spilling in to the room.

As Dave Seville looked around the content and warm room at his son's and their families, a small smile spread across his face. He was happy that they had all found happiness in the families that they shared their lives with. It all reminded him of himself, how he used to look after the three chipmunk brothers when they were kids themselves. Sure, they had their rough patches, yes Alvin, his eldest son, had made a few mistakes, but who didn't make mistakes? What family didn't have its bad times? The best thing to do is to face the problems head on, to confront them and to help each over overcome them together as a family.

Family was…is everything to Dave, and by looking around the room at the smiling and cheerful expressions on everyone's face, it was clear to him that his sons believed the same thing.

He sipped on his hot chocolate, letting a content sigh slip through his lips.

Everything was well.

At last.

* * *

By nine o'clock the sun had finally set beyond the horizon, the stars started to sparkle and shine in the dark night sky accompanied by the shinning moon. When Simon looked at the time, he announced that it was about time he and his family made a move home, wanting to get his son home to bed. Eleanor then announced the same and finally so did Alvin. All children whined, moaning that they weren't tired, demanding that they should stay with Grandpa Dave. Of course, their parents did not listen to their protests at all; they merely told them "No,", that it was time to go and to let Grandpa Dave have some rest. Reluctantly, the children listened to their parents as they put on their shoes and coats, ready to depart.

Once Dave had hugged all of his grand-children in a fond farewell, he turned to his sons.

"Have a safe journey home," Dave said in an almost stern voice, as if it was a demand, hugging Simon as he did so.

"We'll try," Simon replied in a dry voice, giving his dad a nod of the head to show that he understood.

"Don't forget to give a call when you get in," Dave said to Theodore as he hugged him goodbye.

"Don't worry, Dave, I will," Theodore replied, releasing from the hug, smiling.

"It's you who I'm not worried about," Dave said as he turned to stare at Alvin.

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed. "Why are you staring at me for? I have never forgotten to call you, Dave. In fact I-"

Alvin was unable to complete his sentence, due to the fact that his father had him in a tight hug. "I know," Dave whispered. "You've called me almost every week and you have never forgotten. I just don't want you to slack off, Al,"

"I won't," Alvin said a confident, determined, firm voice, putting his arms around his dad. "I'll never forget, don't worry," They both pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Good," Dave nodded. "Now get going; the children look like their about to fall asleep,"

"We do not!" Alvie exclaimed hotly, but as soon as he said those words, a yawned escaped out of his mouth, causing his last statement to become redundant and useless. He blushed slightly as his mother and father laughed at him. "Shut up," he muttered.

All families were now out in the night air. All said good-bye to each other, promising that they will meet up some time in the future.

As Alvin walked down the street, the street lamps coming on, creating light to see, he thought about how far he had come, how life had worked out for him, how happiness was his to experience at last. He had to endure through a lot of pain to realize his own fears, his mistakes, the consequences of his actions, but in the end, it was all worth it, for Alvin walked away with something valuable, something learnt, something he could remember, feeling stronger than he previously was.

Alvin didn't know what he would be like if he hadn't experience that "life-changing-dream". Would he still be the same old obnoxious, self-centred brat he was? Or would he be completely different? He didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but what he did know was that he was entirely thankful and grateful for what his subconscious had done for him.

And although the whole thing had been in his head, he knew that what he had experience still held some important value, for it had changed him, and anything that can change someone must hold some sort of value, some sort of significance, right? It may have all been in his head….but that didn't mean the things he felt weren't real? He had felt all that pain, anguish, the determination to change things, to help people….all of it, all of those feelings were as real as Alvin himself.

_"Just because it's in your head doesn't mean it's not real," _A distant, familiar voice filled Alvin's head. It could have been for a second or longer; Alvin didn't know. He suddenly stopped walking, Brittany and his children walking ahead.

Once Brittany realized her husband had stopped walking altogether, she turned to him with a questionable expression on her face. "Alvin…?" she asked. "Are you coming?"

_"I-I'll still b-be in the d-depths of y-your h-heart," _Another familiar voice echoed in Alvin's rain; his eyes widened slightly. "Pain…?" he muttered. _"R-Remember t-that, A-Alvin. Remember that…"_

"What's wrong with daddy, mommy?" Little Tifffany asked her mother, looking at her father with a curious expression.

"Maybe dad's having a fit or something," Alvie suggested looking at his father.

"Alvie!" Brittany berated her ten year old son.

"It was just a suggestion," Alvie muttered back.

Brittany turned her head back to her husband. "Alvin…speak to me…what's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Yeah, that was Pain alright, Alvin thought. But I was warned this, wasn't I? I was warned that, although I had confronted Pain, he would still be with me, for he is always with everyone. So I shouldn't feel like he can take over, for I have to fight against the darkness, against the pain and hurt. I have to move forward….

"That's it, Alvin!" Alvin blinked, hearing his name, coming out of his inner thoughts. The next thing he saw was an angry looking Brittany walking up to him and slapping him against the cheek.

"What the heck was that far, Brit!?" Alvin asked in an angry voice, a paw up by his hit cheek, his two children gasping at what had happened before them.

"Respond, you idiot!" Brittany replied back hotly, her hands on her hips. "Don't just stand there staring off to space. Listen to me, reply and show me that you are still conscious!"

"You didn't have to hit me so hard though," Alvin retorted, not appreciating the action he received from his wife, the pain still spreading across his cheek.

"It made you respond, didn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Well problem solved then," Brittany said as she walked away from Alvin and grabbed a paw from her son and daughter, turning to face Alvin once more. "Now are you coming or not? We have to get these two home to bed…"

And slowly but surely, a smile spread across Alvin's face, causing Brittany's eyes to widen, taken aback by Alvin's unprecedented happy expression.

Pain was still in him, in everyone…

But all he could, all that anyone could do…

Alvin walked forward, grabbed hold of his son's left paw and looked down the dark street, a determined look on his face. Brittany looked from Alvin to the street, a realization spreading across her face, at last.

…was face the darkness head on….

Alvin started to walk, his family by his side walking with him and as they did so, the street lights turned on, the darkness retreating away from where it had once came from.

….and with his family by his side…

Alvin could accomplish anything.

After all, life was in front of him, and he was determined to walk down the street and face anything it confronted him with.

**- THE END-**

**Go And Watch The Credits:  
****www. youtube watch?v=X2L-NtQR (Remove the gaps!)**  


* * *

**A/N:**

**That's it; the end, finite, fin, finished, end of this fanfic.**

**How do you feel now that's its over? **

**I feel sad that I won't be able to post any new chapters, to write more of what happens next and how it continues. I doubt there will be a sequel to this story seeing how there's nothing more to tell. Yeah, I'm sorry if you were all looking forward to that but I had to burst your bubble and tell you that it's not happening.**

**But don't worry peeps; there's still the "Alternative Endings", the "Thank You" message and other goodies that I still have to post. There's still some more to come! :)**

* * *

**Speaking of giving thanks, I have posted the Credits to this fanfic on YouTube! To watch the credits, go to this link:**

**It's All In Your Head, Alvin End Credits:  
www. youtube watch?v=X2L-NtQR (Remove the gaps!)**

**(I will give full credits and thanks in the "Thank You" message which will be posted at the end of all the goodies).**

**Also, I came across this little short-film of "Alvin And The Chipmunks" I found on YouTube, which reminded me of this fanfic that I wrote. Go to the following link to check it out:**

**Alvin And The Chipmunks: Dave's Funeral  
www. youtube watch?v=lPMYnZBpeus (Remove the gaps!)**

**These two Sims 2 videos kinda inspiredmeto write this fanfic,so if you want to see something AMAZING, go watch both:**

** www. youtube .com watch?feature=fvwp&NR=1&v=00nwJcEzXIM (Remove the gaps!)  
**

** www. youtube .com watch?v=f6PWfZWQ9R4 (Remove the gaps!)  
**

* * *

**This story is being edited by my friend Spring-Heel-Jacq is editing this story and will replace all chapters with correct spelling and grammar! I bet you all can't wait to read this story again with better spelling and grammar, huh? Lol XD**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the epilogue! Did you like how it ended? And how do you feel now that the story has come to a close?**

"**Alternative Endings" will be posted next so keep your eyes peeled open for the next update. :)**

**Until next time everyone! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


End file.
